The Lion s Roar
by Lara Harker
Summary: Marah, aprendiz de Leo, tiene sus propios sueños y ambiciones. Su propia voz, sus propios dolores. Y la lucha entre servir y ser, devendrá en preparación para su destino, o su futuro, a la merced de los caprichos de los dioses, y de los suyos propios. Re-publicación en proceso.
1. Bad beginning

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y este fic fué escrito desde lo más profundo de mi corazón de fangirl sin percibir ninguna clase de beneficio económico, solo emocional, por ello. Me inspiraron las historias de las fickers Zelha y Argesh Marek, Lux Aeterna, an Amazon´s Diary y The Killer in Me, respectivamente. Me tomé la libertad de incluir a sus personajes originales en esta historia en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo, The Lion´s Roar y Crossroads, de mi querida amiga del alma The Ninja Sheep, no hacen en ningún momento parte de sus tramas argumentales. Son excelentes fanfictions que todos los fans de Saint Seiya deberían leer. Y espero que sus autoras no me asesinen por mi atrevimiento.**_

 _ **Disfruten, por favor. Sin más preámbulos,**_

 **I**

 **BAD BEGINNING**

 _Desierto Rub Al Jali._ _12 de enero de 1994._

Arena. Arena y arena por todos lados. Una inacabable extensión de arena rojiza ante mí, detrás de mí, debajo de mí y en algunas ocasiones de simún, también encima mío. Dentro de mi ropa, del trapo que usaba para esconder mi cabello. Al final del día, cuando me quitaba el asqueroso pedazo de metal del rostro, que tenía que usar cuando mis captores venían a comprobar que siguiera viva, dentro había arena rojiza mojada por el sudor de mi cara. Eso había sido mi vida durante los últimos dos años. El sol que me achicharraba de calor si me atrevía a salir de la cueva durante el día, el fogaje como el de un horno ascendiendo en calimas casi palpables del suelo. Porque en el desierto _Rub al Jali_ la temperatura podía llegar a los 55° centígrados durante el mediodía: en la noche, sin embargo, tenía las montañas y las cuevas del desierto _Ad-Dahna_ para refugiarme del frío, que como toda persona algo instruída sabe, se apodera de las zonas desérticas. Durante los dos últimos años, mi existencia se había desarrollado penosamente en algún lugar olvidado por todos los dioses entre dos de los más grandes areneros de toda Arabia Saudita. Me arrepentía sin duda del momento en que decidí blasfemar contra la diosa cuyos esbirros habían puesto mi maravillosa vida de cabeza, en su templo, hacía ya dos años, en Grecia. Al parecer decidieron que para moldear mejor mi carácter a sus oscuros propósitos, debían torturarme en todas las maneras en que se puede torturar a un ser humano, hasta reducirlo a poca cosa más que un guiñapo sin voluntad.

Pero yo no soy un ser humano cualquiera. Mi nombre es Marah Goldsmith, y para acabar conmigo se requiere más que un desierto asesino, sus leones, sus escorpiones, arañas y serpientes; se requiere más que el maltrato físico y sicológico de dos sicópatas que se hacen llamar "santos", "caballeros". Me refiero, por supuesto, a mi tutor principal, Aioria _de Leo_ , un griego apuesto con muy, muy mal carácter, unos poderes asombrosos y tolerancia cero, que se había dado por vencido al intentar entrenarme, me ignoraba completamente, y sólo venía cada dos o tres meses a verme y comprobar que su vasallo-aliado-lo que fuera (y oh, amaba que Aioria fuera de un rango superior a él) me mantuviera con vida y _relativamente a salvo_. Dicho vasallo, que se hace llamar Algol _de Perseus_ , es un árabe cuyo nombre, Algol, _la estrella demonio_ , le viene de perlas: es _Al-Shaitán_ hecho carne. Aioria le había prohibido golpearme "más de lo necesario" y le había ordenado mantenerme con vida, pero su pasatiempo favorito era correr detrás de mí, con su armadura puesta, y amenazarme con convertirme en piedra; porque sí, porque le daba la gana, riéndose como un maniático y lanzándome ataques que yo no lograba comprender cómo llegaban hasta mí, por el mero conducto del aire y la volición de su mente transformada en una energía que tanto Aioria como Algol llamaban _Cosmo_ , bolas de luz que me dejaban quemadura y moretón al mismo tiempo si lograban impactarme.

Y lo lograban. _Todo el tiempo_. No importaba qué tan rápido corriera yo. No importaba qué tantas sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas, saltos, patadas, puñetazos diera, al aire. Nunca nada era suficiente. Como Sísifo, mi rutina consistía en levantarme todos los días casi al anochecer, cuando ninguno de los dos estaba –porque podía pasar hasta un mes sin que yo viera a otra persona, o escuchara otra voz que no fuera la mía- , "entrenar", vagabundear por ahí hasta encontrar cualquier cosa para comer (y cuando digo cualquier cosa es cualquier _cosa_. En mi menú, ratas, serpientes, arañas, escorpiones, langostas y demás bichos eran susceptibles de terminar en mi plato); buscar agua adentrándome con una navaja en la mano, una antorcha en la otra y un pellejo de camello vacío colgado de mi cintura en las profundas cavernas de _Ad-Dahna_ , que se retorcían por kilómetros y en las cuales me había perdido en más de una ocasión (qué bellos recuerdos), y volver a mi cuevita particular a dormir y lavarme el cuerpo con un trapo empapado en agua, si tenía suerte. Y estudiar. Debía aprender griego. Moderno y antiguo.

Pero lo peor era cuando cualquiera de los dos decidía en su omnisapiente omnipotencia venir a verme y a entrenarme como era debido. Mi rutina cambiaba y durante todo el día era presa del calor desgarrador, el dolor de los ejercicios, los puñetazos, las patadas, las bolas de cosmo de Algol, los ataques eléctricos de Aioria; la tarde la pasaba buscando comida para mí, y para ellos, y la noche, llorando de dolor en mi rincón y tratando de no ser vista ni oída, totalmente cubierta tanto por la máscara –que la diosa a la que servía y la que me había metido en este lío, Athena, obligaba a vestir a las mujeres que se entrenaban como guerreras a su servicio-como por el velo que la religión musulmana mandaba a vestir a las mujeres ante hombres que no fueran _mahram_ , relacionados por la sangre con ellas, familia.

Habían sido días duros y gracias a ellos había aprendido a sobrevivir. Podía venir contra mí quien fuera, enviarme al rincón más atroz y peligroso del mundo y dudaba siquiera que pudiera hacerme cualquier mínima mella, pues ya estaba en uno de esos rincones atroces.

Los últimos dos años de mi vida había estado en el infierno. Sufrimiento sin sentido y sin propósito que había endurecido mi carácter y convertido en alguien muy distinto de quien era. En eso habían tenido éxito. Porque, en una vida anterior, que a veces dudaba incluso que fuera real, yo había sido la consentida de una familia rica de Meddinah, la hija adoptiva de un magnate. Me llamaban _Hafsa bint Malouf._ Y mucho, mucho, mucho antes de que por azares del destino, la familia Malouf me acogiera y me amara como si de verdad fuera de su sangre, yo, Marah Goldsmith, había sido la nieta de un renombrado arqueólogo, Alexander Harker, quien me había cuidado y amado hasta que la vejez lo venció en el Cairo, cuando yo tenía nueve años. Pero hoy me encontraba haciendo mi equipaje, recogiendo la poca ropa que me quedaba. En la noche partiría, por fin, junto con Algol de Perseus, a Grecia. Allí, el líder del Santuario de Athena evaluaría si ya me encontraba en posición y era merecedora de iniciar un entrenamiento _en serio_ en sus instalaciones.

 _Pffft. En serio. ¿Acaso qué había sido todo esto, entonces? ¿Una broma?_ , pensé mientras recogía de dentro de un odre varios trapos que usaba para cubrirme la cabeza y el cabello, y seleccionar uno que estuviera en un estado decente, sin roturas muy evidentes, para el viaje. Un escorpión negro y grande se deslizó de las telas y cayó entre mis pies calzados con botas de cuero suavizado por la intemperie y el uso. Lo observé parpadeando. Los negros e inmensos, no eran peligrosos. Su picadura dolía terriblemente, pero era un veneno mínimo del que tras unos días de fiebre habría mejoría. Lo aparté con mi pie derecho suavemente para evitar que me picara y proseguí en mi tarea. Encontré un trapo, negro, de algodón burdo. Miré a mi alrededor. En una mochila estaba condensada toda mi vida. En otra, una pila de libros que me había rehusado a abandonar y una cajita de metal con ripios de té picado que usaba para adicionar al agua y beber todas las tardes, sin falta, antes de que el sol se hundiera en el mar rojizo de arena. Tenía que concederle a Aioria que siempre cuando venía, me traía té y otras cosas que le pedía, aunque escasamente me hablara. Las paredes de la cueva se veían desnudas sin los trapos que usaba para hacerla menos árida, la alfombra dura en que dormía se quedaría allí para siempre, era demasiado pesada, como los odres en que guardaba el agua y la poca comida que lograba almacenar, también la hornilla de barro que Algol había construido para mantenerme caliente durante las noches. La cosa se ponía interesante, sin embargo, al considerar que hay que caminar mucho, mucho, en el desierto, para conseguir leña. Mi supervivencia era mi única y más importante ocupación y he llegado a grandes (y a veces detestables) extremos por lograr abrir los ojos un día más. No iban a vencerme. No lograrían vencerme, me repetí, mientras me lavaba el cuerpo consumido por el hambre y las penurias con un paño empapado de agua, el rostro y el interior de la máscara para conservarla limpia, y me peinaba el pelo, que ya me caía casi hasta las rodillas, y lo trenzaba. Me quedé desnuda un rato, evitando tener que vestirme para huír del calor, tumbada en el piso frío de piedra de la cueva. Tomé la máscara, una pieza de acero pulida hasta reflejar que un herrero había hecho para mí el día que llegué al Santuario de Athena tras tomar una impresión de mi rostro con yeso: aunque por dentro se amoldaba perfectamente a mi cara, por fuera estaba tallada para ser un rostro genérico, sin rasgos que identificaran a la persona que la portaba. Era casi blanca de lo brillante que era, reflectante, alrededor de los ojos tenía arabescos pintados en azul claro, que curiosamente estaban cubiertos por una fina laminilla metálica: se podía ver a través de ellos, pero los ojos de quien la usara no serían visibles para ninguna otra persona. La máscara era inexpresiva y fría, hierática. Me gustaba y la odiaba. Me di media vuelta y eché una cabezada. Necesitaría todo el sueño que pudiera acumular, pues en la presencia de Algol dormir profundamente nunca era una opción.

Con un suspiro de resignación al notar la luz solar desvanecerse con el paso del tiempo, me puse en pie. Me calcé los pantalones y las botas, la camisa de manga larga, el cinturón de tela que usaba amarrado en la cintura, la máscara, y finalmente el velo que me cubriría el cabello, el cuello y parte del pecho y esperaría a Algol de Perseus. Mi vida iba a cambiar, para bien, esperaba. Y si era para mal, no podría ser mucho peor que lo que ya había vivido. Esa noche partiría a Athenas, atravesando el desierto, primero a pie, luego a caballo, hasta llegar a alguno de los puertos sobre el Mar Rojo. De ahí, en barco hasta Egipto, y allí, nuevamente tomaríamos un barco hasta Athenas y posteriormente, otros medios de transporte hasta el Santuario. Un viaje de al menos tres semanas si teníamos suerte.

Y esperaba que la tuviéramos. Deseaba abandonar el desierto con todo mi ser.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

- _Sabaa alKair_ , Hafsa.- la voz de Algol de Perseus peligrosamente cerca de mi cara me hizo levantarme intempestivamente, y de un golpe quité al Santo de mi campo visual. Me puse la máscara apresuradamente, parpadeando intentando quitarme de encima el pesadísimo sueño que aún me tenía en su poder. Afortunadamente había conservado el velo puesto, y echado sobre el rostro. Me senté en la cama y me calcé las botas. Primera medida de protección. Nunca estar descalza ni descubierta en territorio enemigo.

-Buenos días para ti también, Algol.- contesté con ironía, bostezando, algo impedida para gesticular por la máscara.-Y por cierto, mi nombre no es _Hafsa_ , ¿Recuerdas?

-Así te llamaban cuando te encontramos en aquella casa en Medina.-me dijo el muchacho, dolorido por el puñetazo directo a su rostro, sobándose la mandíbula con los dedos de la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha se sostenía. Estaba sentado algo despatarrado en el suelo. Mi paciencia con Algol era inexistente.

-Pero yo no nací ahí. Nací en Londres, y te he repetido mil veces cual es mi nombre verdadero. No lo haré una vez más.

Miré alrededor mío. Estaba en una de las habitaciones de la cabaña de Algol. Piso de tierra apisonada, techo de madera y paja, paredes de barro y piedra blanqueadas con cal, ventanas pintadas de azul turquesa. Entonces comprendí que el viaje desde Arabia Saudita hasta Atenas no había sido un sueño.

-Oh, vamos, _Leoncita_ … ¿Has amanecido de mal genio?-preguntó, acomodándose la mandíbula en el lugar correcto con gesto impertérrito y sentándose en la cama a mi lado. Odiaba las confianzas que se tomaba Algol conmigo. Jamás había respetado mi espacio personal y yo consideraba eso una ofensa gravísima. Siempre estaba tratando de toquetearme, verme sin la máscara y sin el velo. Era asqueroso. Sospeché que había estado observándome un largo rato antes de decidirse a despertarme.

-Cualquiera que tenga que viajar y vivir contigo tendría mi humor.- le contesté con sorna. Con acidez, con la voz cargada de amenaza- ¿Pero sabes que te has ganado la lotería? Me despertaste, me has visto sin máscara…son dos poderosas razones para volverte pedacitos

El "Santo" desechó la posibilidad de una muerte inminente como si apartara de sí a una molesta nube de moscas. Luego sonrió.

-Pero, _habiba_ , ¿No lo sabías? La Ley de la Máscara fue abolida ya.

Aquella simple frase me sentó como un balde de agua helada. Riéndose con cinismo mal disimulado, Algol de Perseus dejó la habitación. Me levanté y cerré la "puerta", una cortina de tela burda, y abrí una de las ventanas. Aún no había amanecido. Perfecto. Así podía ir a las termas sin encontrarme con nadie ni tener que contestar preguntas incómodas. El problema era que no recordaba dónde diablos quedaban las termas. Tendría que buscarlas bajo mi cuenta y riesgo. Y no se lo preguntaría a Algol, por nada del mundo. Salí rápidamente de la cabaña, orientándome lo mejor que podía en la oscuridad. Después de un buen rato de caminata, me topé con madrugadores guardias del Santuario que me miraron como bicho raro y a los que ignoré por completo cuando me preguntaron si era verdad que yo era la nueva alumna de Aioria de Leo. Y si los chismosos estaban cerca, quería decir que las termas también lo estaban.

Efectivamente, llegué a las termas, pero me olvidé de un dato fundamental. Las termas para las amazonas estaban EN la Villa de las Amazonas. Y a menos de que me dispusiera a ser devorada con la mirada, debía deshacer mis cansados pasitos hasta mi punto de partida, y luego, más allá, a territorio desconocido. Empecé a correr, tenía entendido que a primera hora de la mañana debía presentarme ante el Gran Patriarca del Santuario en el templo que quedaba en lo más alto de la inmensa montaña que constituía el corazón del Santuario de Atenea: los doce templos de la Calzada Zodiacal que rodeaban la montaña. Se me hacía tarde. Llevaba en las manos una bolsa de algodón que contenía una toalla para secarme y la ropa que habría de ponerme. Llegué a la Villa Amazona, que identifiqué porque estaba separada del resto del Santuario por una valla de gruesos y altos tablones de madera. Entré sin pedir permiso y tras caminar un poco, sin saludar a ninguna de las mujeres que madrugadoras como yo, se habían levantado e iniciaban su rutina de ejercicios en los alrededores de sus cabañas, me encontré con el edificio que supuse, debía ser la terma, parecido a un templo, construido en mármol, y me escabullí rápidamente dentro de él.

Estaba vacío. Una serie de piscinas profundas de mosaicos azules llenas de agua caliente que al parecer tenía origen subterráneo se sucedían entre las columnas de mármol blanco y bajo un techo que en algunos lugares tenía aberturas cuadradas que dejaban salir el vapor. Sobre una larga mesa de piedra en el fondo encontré aceites que suponía debían servir para limpiarse el cabello y la piel, y tomé una de las botellitas, deseando poder quedarme un buen rato allí, relajándome, desengarrotándome los músculos, limpiándome a consciencia tras dos años de ver sólo pequeñas cantidades de agua. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de alivio cuando me desnudé y me hundí en el agua caliente. Salí y me froté el cuerpo y el pelo con los aceites, que hacían espuma y olían muy bien, a cítrico y verde, y me aclare bajo una pila que surtía un grueso chorro de agua caliente. Procedí a secarme, peinarme y vestirme, ponerme la máscara y el velo.

Al darme la vuelta, me dí cuenta que alguien, tal vez hacía un rato largo, me había estado observando. Me sonrojé de rabia bajo la máscara, pues yo reconocía a esa mujer. En mi primera visita al Santuario se había presentado a sí misma y me había hecho comentarios amenazantes. La reconocí por las marcas moradas alrededor de los ojos en su máscara, el color verdoso de su cabello y su aura pesada. Nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga en el mundo de Algol de Perseus: Shaina de Ophiucus.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?-me dijo despectivamente, volviendo el rostro hacia mí- La nueva rival de Marin…

Di un respingo. _¿Marin? ¿Cuál Marin? ¿Aioria tendría otra aprendiz?_ Luego recordé ante quién estaba y otra de las reglas de supervivencia. En la presencia de un enemigo, muéstrate cauto, pero capaz de defenderte.

-Aprende algo de modales, Ofiuco. Primero se saluda. Y con respecto a lo que dices, no te entiendo. ¿Quién es Marin? ¿Otra aprendiz de Aioria?

-No me refiero a eso, estúpida.-me cortó con grosería. Ardí de ira bajo la máscara. Si algo me exasperaba, era la grosería y los malos modales gratuitos.

-No soportaré que me trates de ese modo, Ofiuco. Podrás ser la reina de las lombrices, mientras que yo soy sólo una aprendiz-empecé, tan indignada que la voz me temblaba y me faltaba el aliento-….eso no te da derecho…

Lo que sucedió después, pasó tan rápido que no lo ví. En un segundo estaba a cinco metros de mí, al siguiente, estaba a cincuenta centímetros. Y me arreó un puñetazo en el rostro tan terrible que me lanzó a varios metros de mi posición inicial, el metal de la máscara convirtiendo el golpe directo a mi pómulo en un dolor sordo que se extendió por el resto de mi cara, y por mi espalda y costado derecho, que era contra lo que había caído en el suelo. Me levanté hecha una furia, y me lancé contra ella en lo que a muchos les parecería un suicidio, considerando el hecho de que no estoy muy bien entrenada, no tengo armadura de ninguna clase, nisiquiera protectores de hombros, pecho o brazos, y acabo de llegar al Santuario. Desconcertada por mi atrevimiento, o tal vez divertida por mi falta de seso, no lo sabía porque no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, tuve tiempo de patearla varias veces, y le di un puñetazo en el estómago que me supo a gloria…Hasta que llegó el desastre.

Sólo oí su alarido, algo que sonó como a " _Thunder Claw!"_ , y vi una ENORME bola de luz magenta dirigirse directo a mí; el impacto me recorrió el cuerpo como si me estuvieran electrocutando, haciéndome gritar y contorsionarme de dolor en el aire. Curiosamente percibí aquel dolor y aquella caída como si duraran una eternidad. La potencia del ataque me lanzó a las termas, y me hizo golpearme en la parte posterior de la cabeza contra una roca tan fuerte que creí que me había roto el cráneo. Pero la cosa no terminó allí. No contenta con derrotarme, sentí un par de manos aferradas a mi cuello, que me apretaban, me hundían en el agua sin dejarme respirar. Me retorcí para que me dejara libre, sintiéndome ahogar bajo la múltiple presión de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, el agua, el velo y la máscara que me cubrían. Pensé antes de perder la consciencia que era sumamente irónico que después de todo lo que había hecho y pasado para sobrevivir, fuera a morir así, en mi primer día en el Santuario de Athena. Sí, aquí el entrenamiento sería _en serio_. Entonces todo se puso color negro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desperté en una cabaña que nunca había visto. Tenía el techo más alto que la de Perseus y las paredes estaban pintadas de un bonito color beige, más cálido. La luz de varias velas la iluminaban. Una mujer joven de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes y largo cabello rubio me ponía paños de agua fría sobre la frente. Sentía el cabello empapado bajo la almohada. Había otra persona en la habitación, una niñita de pelo azul que no debía tener más de siete u ocho años sentada en un banquito de madera al otro extremo de la habitación. Volví a mirar a la mujer rubia, parpadeando.

-¿ _Ti kánis_?-me preguntó con dulzura. Parpadeé de nuevo, confundida, en un principio no entendí de qué idioma se trataba. Luego recordé que era griego. Como que mi mente nada más funciona en árabe o en inglés. Entonces entendí qué me preguntaba. Y le contesté en inglés.

-Pues…más o menos…me duele todo.-le respondí.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es June. Soy la amazona de bronce del Camaleón.-me contestó la mujer, también en inglés. Señaló a la niña que estaba sentada en el banquito.-Ella es Sura, una de mis aprendices. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Marah, Aioria de Leo es mi…maestro.-respondí, tomándome la cabeza con las manos, porque me dolía horrores.-Llegué hoy al Santuario.

-Sí, se nota que acabas de llegar. Shaina hace eso con las nuevas.-me dijo June con una nota de molestia en la voz al decir la palabra "Shaina".-Sin embargo, no llegaste hoy. Llevas dos días inconsciente. No había quién me diera información sobre ti, así que no le he dicho nada a nadie. Enviaré a Kiki a informar al Patriarca sobre tu estado y lo que te sucedió.

 _¿Dos días?,_ pensé _. ¡Maldición!-_ ¡Maldita lombriz de arena!-farfullé, muerta de ira, e intenté levantarme. June, mi nueva amiga, me obligó a acostarme de nuevo.

-Quédate así. Tienes mucha fiebre, aunque no parece que tengas nada roto, afortunadamente. Shaina se ensañó contigo como no he visto en mucho tiempo. No sé qué le habrás hecho para despertar su furia.- comentó June quitando el trapo mojado de mi frente, evitando deliberadamente mirarme, mientras escurría el agua en un bowl de cerámica.-Te encontré flotando boca abajo en las termas cuando me fui a bañar.

-¿Será porque le dije "Reina de las Lombrices?-me pregunté yo, aparentando inocencia. June se empezó a reír a carcajadas, seguida de su alumna, y yo también me reí, pero de inmediato mi cabeza me obligó silencio.

-Ah, pero se lo merece. Me caes bien, Marah.-suspiró June, limpiándose una lágrima de risa de las pestañas. Tomé la mano de la amazona y la apreté brevemente como gesto de agradecimiento

-Te agradezco por sacarme de ese aprieto, June. Si no hubieras llegado, quizá habría muerto. Y por hacerte cargo de mí estos dos días- le dije. Ella soltó mi mano negando con la cabeza.

-No tienes nada qué agradecerme, mujer. Este es el Santuario de la Diosa de la Justicia y es nuestro deber honrarla haciendo siempre lo correcto.- empezó a decir June. Recordé que estaba en un lugar estancado en el tiempo, y en el que las leyes griegas de hospitalidad, o _xenia_ , tenían muchísimo peso aún.-Me decías que eres la aprendiz de Aioria, ¿no? ¿Por qué llegaste apenas ahora? La mayoría de los aprendices, incluso yo, llegamos cuando éramos muy niños.

-Vine aquí por primera vez hace dos años.-expliqué.-El Patriarca mismo me hizo saber que empezaba muy tarde mi entrenamiento debido a toda una serie de sucesos de los que el Santuario apenas estaba recuperándose, y no habían tenido mucho tiempo de buscar a aquellos aprendices que debían haber traído hacía años. Estuve en el desierto de Arabia entrenando hasta hace poco. Me trajeron aquí para que el Patriarca juzgara si me encontraba en condiciones de empezar el entrenamiento "real"

-Entiendo. Es curioso, porque hace tiempo que no veo al Santo de Leo. Quizá está en una misión y si te permiten quedarte, es posible que debas entrenar bajo la tutela de otro santo.

Al parecer palidecí con las palabras de June. Si debía quedarme, y estar aún bajo la tutela de Algol, o de Shaina, o de cualquier otro peor, haría cualquier cosa, me escaparía, y volvería de alguna manera a Arabia Saudita, a mi hogar.

-No te preocupes, Marah.-me tranquilizó June, interpretando correctamente mi cara de desazón.-Si tu maestro es Aioria, es posible que el Viejo Maestro de Libra o el Santo Aldebarán, se hagan cargo de ti mientras él llega, aunque creo que él también tiene alumna nueva.

-¿Cuánto demorará Aioria?-pregunté, desesperada. Aunque sabía que quizá June no tendría idea. De lo poco que me habían explicado Algol y Aioria sobre el Santuario, era que la élite, los de armadura dorada, eran doce. Que los de plata, eran veinticuatro, y los de bronce, cincuentaidós. Si June era de la categoría baja, sería raro que tuviera información de los asuntos de los caballeros de las categorías altas.

-No lo sé.-me respondió June con una sonrisa. -Pero si te sientes mejor más tarde, podemos dar un paseo, averiguar por el santo de Leo, y quizá intentar ver al Patriarca.

Quitó la compresa de mi frente, la remojó y la volvió a poner. El sueño volvía a atenazarme, cosa curiosa, porque desde hacía tiempo no podía dormir muy bien, siempre estaba alerta. Quizá era porque percibía que al fin estaba a salvo. Entonces cerré los ojos y me dormí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tienes que comer algo.-me dijo June exasperada, con el pelo algo salido de la coleta, las manos enfundadas en guantes de cocina y una olla que humeaba siniestramente en ellas. Había estado moviendo y echando cosas en dicha olla durante la última media hora, sin orden ni concierto aparente.-no has probado bocado en tres o más días. ¿Es que no sientes hambre?

-No, June. La verdad es que no. Me basta con tomar un poco de agua y una fruta, así estoy bien.- le contesté sonriendo, interpretando acertadamente la expresión de Sura, que había apretado los labios y los ojos y negado con la cabeza, a espaldas de June, cuando me sirvió el contenido de la olla en un plato. Por los dioses que no tomaría ni una mísera cucharada de ese menjurje raro de color verde oscuro y olor extraño. Prefería morirme de inanición a morir envenenada.

-Ok. Tú ganas.-cedió, descargando la olla sobre el poyo de la cocina y poniendo delante de mí un durazno, un cuchillo pequeño y un vaso con agua.-Tú si debes comer la sopa, Sura. Estás en etapa de crecimiento y debes alimentarte bien.-le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza. Los labios de Sura se curvaron en un gesto de intenso desagrado. June bufó con impaciencia, tomó la cuchara del plato de Sura y la obligó a tomar el primer trago. La niña se estremeció de asco, pero como una mini espartana, recibió la cuchara de manos de su maestra y siguió tomándose la sopa con un estoicismo admirable.

-Me pregunto por qué todos le huyen a lo que cocino.-refunfuñó June, sentándose a la mesa con nosotros y comiendo sin mostrar ningún signo de que su sopa era una recreación del caldo primigenio de bacterias del que se formó la vida en la Tierra.

-Oh, vamos, June. No te enojes. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a comer mucho-alegué yo, dedicándole una sonrisa casi sarcástica. Tomé el cuchillo para pelar el durazno y cortarlo en rodajas excluyendo la semilla. Me asombraba la disponibilidad de alimento que tenían en el Santuario, después de las privaciones a las que había estado sometida.

-O más bien a comer aire, Marah.- me espetó June señalándome con la cuchara, con sus codos sobre la mesa. Miré a Sura. Tenía los ojos aguados de horror pero ya estaba a punto de terminar su sopa.-De ahora en adelante deberás comer bien o no lo aguantarás.

Después de que terminamos de cenar, Sura se quedó en la cabaña a lavar los platos, y June y yo nos encaminamos fuera de la Villa de las Amazonas. La amazona de bronce me miró con extrañeza cuando me ajusté el velo sobre el cabello y la máscara en el rostro. Ella no se la puso. Ya estaba anocheciendo. En algunos lugares se veían hogueras y gente alrededor, conversando o cocinando al terminar un largo día de trabajo. Noté que muchas amazonas no llevaban la máscara, otras sí. Me pregunté qué pasaría si decidía dejar tanto el velo como la máscara. Con ellos era prácticamente invisible, pero estaba muy limitada.

-Mira, por allá queda la Villa de Los Santos.-me dijo June, señalando.-Por este lado, el inicio de la Calzada Zodiacal, y por este otro, se va a Rodorio, Kamalákion y más allá, el acantilado de Cabo Sounión. Cerca de la Villa de los Santos y del Río están los comedores, y bastante lejos al oeste está el cementerio de los Santos. Y si sigues recto por aquí, siempre teniendo de frente el Reloj de Meridia, llegarás a la Fuente de Athena. Beber o lavarse con el agua de esa fuente restablece la salud del cuerpo. Es un regalo de Nuestra Señora.

 _-Ok. Bastante claro_ -pensé.- _Espero no perderme dentro de la Casa de quien sea que me vaya a entrenar_.

\- ¡June¡

Un grito infantil me hizo voltearme a donde estaba la amazona. Un niño de cabellos naranja apretaba con sus bracitos el abdomen de June. La muchacha hizo un gesto de dolor, pero al notar que yo la estaba mirando, sonrió y disimuló.

-Hola, Kiki.-saludó.-Yo también me alegro de verte.

El niño me recordó de inmediato a los mocosos de Medina, y sonreí tras la máscara. Los hijos de mis padrinos, que cada vez que yo llegaba del mercado con _Lala_ Samira, se me tiraban encima y me abrazaban hasta sacarme el aire.

-¿Y tú, quién eres?-me interpeló el muchachito, mirándome con sus ojitos picarones. Entonces me fijé en los puntos que tenía en lugar de cejas. Como los del Patriarca, como los del Santo de Aries. Lemurianos. Mi abuelo había estudiado su civilización, sus costumbres; mi abuelo se pasó sus últimos años explorando entre ruinas egipcias, almacenes de tablillas con inscripciones, las viejas calles de Alejandría y el Cairo, buscando conexiones entre el antiguo Egipto, el continente perdido de Lemuria, y un antiguo Santuario de una Diosa, que albergaba a los últimos herreros de Mu (que ahora sabía que era el lugar donde me encontraba)…y presentó sus investigaciones en las universidades renombradas de Londres, que lo tacharon de loco. Si los estúpidos de la Comisión de Investigaciones vieran lo estaba viendo…De hecho, a centímetros de mi cara. El chico levitaba muy cerca de mi, sobre mis hombros. Cuando retrocedí, volvió a posarse sobre el suelo y extendió su mano hacia mí. Mi voz salió algo distorsionada por la máscara.

-Soy Marah, aprendiz de Leo.-me presenté yo, estrechando la mano del niño. Entonces el muchachito puso cara de pánico.

-¡Por Athena! ¡Se me olvidó! El Patriarca me mandó a buscarte desde esta mañana. Quiere verte hoy mismo.

El pánico de Kiki se me contagió, aunque no supe por qué. No entendía por qué. Si el Patriarca no me veía tal vez podría escapar y de alguna forma, volver a Meddinah, aunque no sabía cómo. Pero tras esos dos años en el desierto me había convertido en alguien que no huía de un reto, ni se daba por vencida. Me quedé sin sangre en el cerebro. Lo agarré del brazo y comencé a correr.

-¡Oye, Marah! ¡Espera!-gritó June, corriendo tras nosotros. Al fin nos alcanzó. Pero entonces el mundo se desdibujó en líneas fugaces. Y se detuvo. Nos encontrábamos en el frente de un templo magnífico. El templo de Aries. No importaba que tantas veces lo viera, siempre la sorpresa me inundaba. Todos los templos del Santuario eran enormes, hermosos. Iluminados por antorchas y velones en la noche, se veían aún más preciosos, casi místicos.

-Hasta aquí me puedo teletransportar.-dijo Kiki.-pero te acompañaré hasta el Salón del Patriarca, Marah.

Empezamos a correr. Entonces, justo antes de entrar en el templo, una barrera invisible nos cortó el paso. Rebotamos contra ella con un sonido seco.

-Santo de Aries, ¿Nos permite pasar por su Casa? Debo ver al Patriarca urgentemente.-dije, al aire. Al fondo del templo se materializó una luz dorada que luego se convirtió en una figura masculina.

El hombre caminó lentamente hasta nosotros. Mu de Aries era una de las criaturas más hermosas que jamás había visto. Pareció tratar de recordar quién era yo durante unos segundos, incómodos segundos, en los que prácticamente se me aguaron los ojos sólo de verlo. Los lemurianos me hacían pensar dolorosamente en mi abuelo. Al final, antes de que lograra abrir la boca, Kiki y el Santo de Aries se miraron fijamente a los ojos. La expresión de Mu se relajó. Ya Kiki al parecer le había recordado mi nombre y la razón de mi presencia allí.

-Pasa, Marah aprendiz de Leo.-dijo, con esa voz suave pero autoritaria que le había oído la primera vez que vine al santuario.-Bienvenida de nuevo.

Seguimos corriendo. Entonces recordé a mis adorables y entrañables amigas: los millones de escaleras hasta el Salón del Patriarca. Aldebarán pulía el casco de su armadura sentado en los escalones cercanos a su casa. Nos saludó efusivamente. Casi me parte la mano de un apretón.

-Has crecido, _garotinha._ Me alegro mucho de verte.-exclamó cuando ya dejábamos su Casa. Noté esa sensación extraña en la nuca, como si alguien me mirara.

La Casa de Géminis parecía vacía, hasta que el guardián de Géminis salió para averiguar de quién era el nuevo Cosmo que pasaba por ahí, lo que me dio un indicio de su poder: podía sentir mi cosmo aunque yo no hubiera logrado manifestarlo aún. Se presentó como Kanon. Si había babeado al ver a Mu, cuando mis ojos se posaron en uno de los guardianes de Géminis (June me explicó luego que el titular de la armadura era el gemelo mayor de Kanon, Saga), sentí que iba a desmayarme. A diferencia de los otros Santos que había visto en el Santuario, este ya se veía un poco mayor, aunque no sabría decir exactamente cuántos años tendría. Su largo cabello, que a la luz de las antorchas se veía negro, se extendía más allá de sus caderas. Era alto, esbelto, los músculos de sus brazos, visibles, y el color bronceado de su piel, llamaron poderosamente mi atención. Y sus ojos. Verdes y duros, fríos, calculadores: se posaron en mí con tal intensidad que sentí que podía verme, tras el velo y la máscara. Definitivamente era un hombre hermoso, pero ya que había aprendido a detectar cosmoenergías, sabía que era alguien muy poderoso y que probablemente no le gustaría que una mocosa como yo le molestara a menudo. Apunté mentalmente importunarle lo menos que pudiera y mantener una distancia prudente. Algo en la expresión de su rostro me asustó. Como si cargara con el peso de una gran culpa. Cáncer estaba vacía. Me alegré de veras al enterarme de que el psicópata que la guardaba ya había sido reemplazado por Chloe, una amazona cínica y pelirroja. Ese asesino en serie casi hizo que me enloqueciera con menos de un minuto de conversación y con mi maestro presente. Si, admiro sinceramente a _Mademoiselle Noir_. Y, aleluya, el carnaval de máscaras venecianas macabronas se había ido.

Leo también estaba vacía, y suspiré. Virgo nos recibió con una nube de incienso casi impenetrable, en la que en el fondo, sentado sobre una flor de loto de metal dorado bajo las estrellas, estaba el Santo de Virgo, Shaka, vestido con un sari y pantalones blancos, sosteniendo un larguísimo rosario de cuentas oscuras entre sus dedos. Era más delgado que los demás Santos, menos musculoso, casi como un asceta, porque eso parecía, un _sadhu_. Tras inclinarnos ante él tuvimos paso por su Casa. Pensar en el poder de Shaka me hacía estremecer de pavor. En Libra, el Anciano Maestro se unió a nuestra comitiva. Pero yo a él no le veo nada de anciano, excepto en sus ojos. Noté la sabiduría y la fuerza de los años en su mirada verde, y me dio escalofrío. No sé si por que tenía fiebre y me estaba subiendo, o por la intensidad de la mirada del Maestro de Libra. Milo de Escorpión miró a June de una forma que me dejó de piedra. Pero ni siquiera preguntó mi nombre. Bien. Así no tendré que lidiar con él. Sagitario, estaba vacía. Más vacía que las otras Casas. Capricornio también estaba sola, igual que Acuario. Pero lo que no pasó en Escorpio pasó en Piscis. Afrodita me miró con ojo crítico de arriba abajo y aquello definitivamente no me gustó. Que yo supiera, él no era para nada amigable, y su única compañía eran los millares de rosas que inundaban su templo.

Al fin alcanzamos el Salón del Patriarca, en un tiempo récord de tres horas y media. Sentía que iba a darme un infarto. No era sólo la agitación por subir toda la montaña corriendo, era el miedo a lo que iba a enfrentarme. Recordé la primera vez que vine al Santuario y me estremecí. Esta vez procuraría comportarme, no me enviarían de nuevo a ningún lado, no harían nada conmigo que yo no deseara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

June y yo nos hallábamos arrodilladas en una sola pierna, detrás de Dohko, y a nuestro lado, el pequeño Kiki retorcía sus manos con preocupación. Estaba más que mareada, tenía la temperatura corporal por los cielos, sentía que ardía en fiebre. Y además estaba abrumada. No recordaba la hermosura de este Santuario, con sus paredes de roca y mármol, sus columnas y estatuas, sobre todo las columnas…Ahora que estaba quieta en un mismo templo que no estaba en semipenumbra, las veía, ominosas, sentía que iban a caer sobre mí y aplastarme. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar pensar en mis padres. Curiosamente, mi mente eligió la imagen de Kanon de Géminis para distraerse.

Al fin el Patriarca salió de detrás de una cortina, vestido con una sencilla túnica blanca, y se sentó en su trono con toda la elegancia que le caracteriza. Nos saludó con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza. Pero su rostro no se veía muy contento. Sus ojos se posaron en mí un momento, luego en Kiki, un tic en la ceja izquierda del Patriarca me confirmó lo que sospechaba. Igual no es mi culpa. Culpa de Kiki, por ser tan olvidadizo. Y de Shaina. Luego los ojos de Shion se posaron en June.

-June de Camaleón, Marah aprendiz de Leo, Kiki, pónganse en pie.-dijo con voz autoritaria. Empecé a atudirme. Me quedé alelada mirando el brillo nacarado de la blanquísima piel de Shion, su pelo verde y sus ojos rosados. Intenté pararme sin tambalearme; lo logré acudiendo a todo mi autocontrol. Sudaba copiosamente y deseé con todas mis fuerzas retirarme el velo y la máscara, sentía las gotas bajándome por el pecho, el cuello, las sienes y la frente.

-June, puedes retirarte. Estoy seguro que Marah no olvidará lo que hiciste por ella.- El tono de Shion llevaba un reproche directo. June asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada. Entonces me dí cuenta. June no me había encontrado flotando en las termas: me había sacado de las garras de Shaina y se había peleado con ella para conservarme la vida. Miré a Camaleón con una gratitud inmensa.

La joven hizo una reverencia, dio tres pasos hacia atrás, luego se volteó y se fue caminando rápido. Y yo me quedé ahí temblando.

-Maestro.-comenzó a decir Kiki, medio nervioso, medio risueño.-Marah no tiene la culpa. Fui yo quien olvidó buscarla. Por favor no la castigue.

-No te preocupes, Kiki. Creo que alguien ya lo hizo por él.-dijo Dohko. Me sonrojé tanto que creí que me iba a desmayar. Tenía unas ganas terribles de destrozar a Shaina: mi sangre y mi cerebro me lo reclamaban. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta el Santo de Libra lo supiera?

-Has crecido mucho, muchacha.-me interpeló el Patriarca, casi sonriente. - Hace dos años eras sólo una niña bastante malcriada. En la última visita que Aioria te hizo notó una mejoría en tu actitud, tu disposición y tus habilidades. Pensamos que es mejor que entrenes con tu maestro de ahora en adelante, sino tu potencial se desperdiciaría. Es tiempo suficiente y ahora es necesario que te quedes con nosotros, así lo dispuso Nuestra Señora.

Suspiré de alivio. Creo que fue tan evidente que todo mi cuerpo se relajó, y Shion sonrió abiertamente.

-Me alegra que mi esfuerzo sea notado, Su Excelencia.-me aventuré, tal vez con más veneno en la voz del que debía, pero quien había dado la orden de enviarme al desierto, había sido él, y le guardaba rencor. Como a Aioria, a Algol, a mi abuelo, a mis padres. A todos los que me habían traicionado y abandonado. Shion dejó de sonreír.

-¿Aún dudas?-preguntó.- ¿Aún sientes que éste no es tu lugar?

Quise explotar, como la primera vez que había estado en su presencia, desgañitarme gritando y pataleando, exigir que me enviaran con mi familia, que mi abuelo estaba muerto y no se enteraría si cumplían su última voluntad o no. Yo misma había llegado a odiarlo debido a esa disposición testamentaria absurda, que había destruido mi vida. Pero me contuve. Esta vez debía ser inteligente. Sobrevivir.

-Prefiero evitar hacer comentarios que puedan entorpecer el desarrollo de mi formación, y simplemente acatar las disposiciones de mi abuelo.-contesté con firmeza. Shion hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como asintiendo quedamente, que me indicó que entendía el verdadero mensaje. No quería decir lo que en realidad pensaba porque temía que me enviaran de nuevo al desierto. Me apresuré a añadir algo, antes de que aquella reunión se fuera a pique.-Si me lo permite, Su Excelencia, quiero también añadir que para mí sería grato iniciar mi entrenamiento en el Santuario y que deseo agradecer a la Señora Athena el haberme dado la oportunidad de regresar.

Dohko volteó la cabeza para mirarme, y me guiñó un ojo en aprobación. Me sorprendió ese gesto, viniendo de él. Shion volvió a sonreír, algo más aliviado.

-Deploramos todo lo que te sucedió, Marah, pero consideramos que era necesario. Espero que con el tiempo aprendas a apreciar la misión que los Santos de Athena tenemos, y a apreciarla a Ella. Ya que en este momento Aioria está ausente, hasta su regreso, entrenarás en la Casa de Libra bajo la tutela de Dohko.- dijo el Patriarca, más amable. Una emanación de energía, que se sentía casi como un abrazo, como una caricia al alma, como viento cálido y dulce, se sintió en el salón y me reconfortó. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Athena. Una de las razones que me impulsaba a sobrevivir era volver a sentir tal amor envolvente, que sentí la primera vez que vine al Santuario. En el desierto, cuando más desesperada y dolorida estaba, fogonazos de esa sensación me alentaban. Era Ella y yo lo sabía. En ese mundo no tenía a nadie más que Athena, una diosa que no había visto nunca. La extensión de mi soledad me abrumó y me aferré aún más a Su presencia. Cuando abandonó el salón, mis hombros volvieron a decaer. El Patriarca me habló. –Debo informarte que la Ley de la Máscara ha sido abolida y si lo deseas, puedes descartarla. Recoge tus pertenencias. Esta misma noche te instalarás en Libra.

Hice una profunda reverencia ante el Patriarca, confundida, aliviada, entristecida, temblando aún. Dohko se volteó esta vez para mirarme y me puso una mano en el hombro respetuosamente.

-Parece que pasaremos una temporada juntos, pequeña Leona. Espero que me entregues sólo lo mejor. Así, cuando tu maestro llegue, estarás preparada.

Asentí, con un nudo en la garganta. Di tres pasos hacia atrás y luego les dí la espalda y abandoné el Salón con paso rápido. Debía encontrar un lugar solitario en el cual poder llorar a gusto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era bastante entrada la noche cuando regresé a la Villa de los Santos. El Santo de Perseus estaba afuera de su cabaña con una expresión inescrutable en la cara. Ni siquiera lo saludé y entré a la habitación en la que estaban mis cosas. El entró tras de mí y se quedó de pie, recostado contra el dintel de la puerta

-Adiós, Algol. Gracias por todo.- Dije con sarcasmo brutal, mientras recogía mis maletas. Escuché a mis espaldas un ruido de furia. Me tomó por la muñeca de la mano derecha y me atrajo hacia él de modo que mi cara, cubierta por la máscara, quedara a escasos centímetros de la suya. Gruñí, amenazante, y lo empujé con mi otra mano libre. Algol me soltó.

-Te hubiera dejado en Meddinah. Así podría tenerte para mí y visitarte cuando quisiera.-murmuró, con veneno en la voz. Siempre me hacía ese tipo de comentarios, que denotaban que la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia mí era de una crueldad bastante perversa. No sólo le gustaba herirme y lo disfrutaba, sino que sentía la necesidad de adueñarse de mí de alguna forma.

-Déjame en paz, Algol. ¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías?-le espeté, furiosa, en árabe.-No serás nunca mi dueño, ni absolutamente nada mío, idiota patético. Por alguna razón que no entenderé jamás, estas personas te permitieron estar a cargo de mí, pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca he sentido ni la más mínima pizca de necesidad de tu presencia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, tan indignado que hasta los labios se le habían puesto pálidos y las manos le temblaban.

-Porque, Algol, -comencé y apelé directamente a su fatalismo.- _Maktub_. Ya estaba escrito que yo no sería jamás una mujer común. Seré una amazona de Athena. Y si no te molesta, me voy . _Ma'a ElSalama._

Empecé a caminar hacia la salida, pero no lo aguanté. Debía hacerlo. Solté mis morrales, me volteé, y sin duda sorprendiéndolo, pues jamás le había levantado la mano por iniciativa propia, sólo en defensa, estampé mi puño en la cara de Algol, ocasionándole una inmediata hemorragia nasal. Creí haberme roto los nudillos por la fuerza con la que lo golpeé, pero se sintió de maravilla.

-Eso fue por no decirme lo de la Ley de la Máscara. La usé durante casi un año sin saber que ya no era necesaria.-casi le grité, mientras él intentaba parar el sangrado de su nariz con ambas manos, mirándome con furia asesina. Tomé de nuevo mis maletas y me evaporé lo más rápidamente que pude de la Villa de los Santos. Me dirigí de nuevo a la Escalinata Zodiacal. Si había sido un suplicio subir sin carga, ahora sería peor. Y hasta Libra.

Cuando llegué, dos horas después, Dohko me esperaba con una sonrisa. Le hice una reverencia y le agradecí por recibirme en su Casa. Me señaló mi cuarto, y me instalé. Era muy bonito y muy cómodo. Sencillo. Una cama, una mesita de noche, un armario, un escritorio. Empecé a desempacar y a meter mi ropa en el armario. Terminé de organizar mis efectos personales en unos veinte minutos. Al fin, la fotografía de un anciano de ojos aguamarina que tenía a una risueña niña de cabello castaño con el Partenón como fondo reposó sobre mi mesita de noche.

Salí. Dohko meditaba. Lo miré un rato, y luego me volví a mi cuarto, a tratar de dormir. Largos y difíciles días me esperaban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Glosario**_

 _ **Saba´a AlKair: buenos días.(árabe)**_

 _ **Habiba: querida (árabe)**_

 _ **Hafsa: Leona Joven/pequeña (Árabe Saudí. En el árabe egipcio, su connotación alude a "prostituta, mujer de la calle". Por eso a Marah le fastidia tanto que Algol la llame así).**_

 _ **Ti Kanis: ¿Cómo estás? (Griego)**_

 _ **Maktub: predestinado; ya estaba escrito. (Árabe)**_

 _ **Ma´a ElSalama: Adiós. (Árabe)**_

 _ **Lala: precediendo el nombre de una mujer, significa "señora". (Árabe)**_

 _ **Xenia: Leyes griegas antiguas de hospitalidad que seguían con connotaciones religiosas, pues un visitante desconocido que pidiera posada o ayuda podría tratarse de un dios o criatura espiritual. Básicamente se trataba de ciertas reglas y rituales, una familia debía admitir siempre a quien pidiera posada y no hacerle daño de ninguna clase a su huesped y ayudarle en la medida de sus posibilidades. A cambio, el visitante debía comportarse con decoro, ayudar a su anfitrión en la medida de sus posibilidades, no hacerle daño ni a él ni a su familia, y dejar la casa lo más rapidamente posible. El seguir las leyes de la Xenia era un indicativo del honor de un hombre y su linaje familiar. Todo el problema de la Guerra de Troya fué causado básicamente porque Paris, al raptar a Helena de Esparta, infringió las leyes de hospitalidad y atrajo una maldición sobre su familia y su país.**_


	2. Lesson one

**II**

 **** **LESSON ONE: HOW TO FACE YOUR MEMORIES**

En medio de un estruendo que se tragaba toda la luz, el templo se venía abajo. Nubes de polvo me hacían toser. Y yo corría. Corría con todo lo que me daban mis cortas piernecitas, que más parecían pertenecer a una niña de cuatro años que a una muchacha de diecisiete. Un hombre de piel morena y ropas extrañas, metálicas, me tomaba en brazos, corría llevándome lejos del derrumbe, mientras yo gritaba por encima de su hombro, con la vista opacada por las lágrimas y el polvo, llamando al hombre y a la mujer que se habían quedado atrapados bajo la enormidad de los escombros griegos. Mi salvador tropezó, y los dos caímos al suelo, su cuerpo escudándome de las rocas que llovían. Lo último que vi, antes de que la oscuridad se cerniera en mis ojos, fue un enorme pedazo de pared que se derrumbaba sobre nosotros. Un dolor mordiente me atenazó, el brazo derecho, el abdomen, al mirar qué sucedía, un sol que abarcaba todo el cielo, como un inmenso ojo, me quemaba, mientras un animal cuyos ojos brillaban como el astro que ardía allá arriba, se llevaba entre sus fauces pedazos de mi carne.

Abrí los ojos. Un techo de mármol con columnas talladas en las paredes de piedra me causó la ligera impresión de que aún me encontraba atrapada. Me revolví, enloquecida de pánico, y caí de la cama, espantada, casi llorando, huyendo del animal en mis sueños. Era la tercera vez en una semana que me despertaba abruptamente. Dohko de Libra me miraba, desde su posición privilegiada, parado al lado de la puerta, mientras yo luchaba con las sábanas en el piso. Al fin pude deshacerme del inmovilizante contacto del algodón crudo y el lino, mientras me frotaba el doloroso chichón que me había hecho en la cabeza al caer del lecho en medio de mis pesadillas. Cuando recordé que quien me estaba viendo era un hombre, busqué desesperada mi máscara en el suelo y en la cama al lado de la almohada. Al no encontrarla, dirigí la mirada al piso y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

Sentí los pasos ligeros de Dohko resonar en el suelo, acercándose a mí. Me tomó por los antebrazos y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Yo temblaba tanto que era incapaz de sostenerme por mí misma, así que me ayudó a sentarme en la cama. Luego puso mi máscara en mi regazo y apresuradamente me la ajusté al rostro. Lo miré. En su cara había cierto matiz de preocupación. Era la primera vez que Dohko tenía esa clase de gesto para conmigo. Era un hombre amable pero exigente en el entrenamiento.

-Marah, quiero que sepas que no deseo inmiscuirme en tus asuntos privados, pero como tu maestro a cargo, me gustaría saber qué te sucede. Estos terrores nocturnos no me gustan. No es la primera vez que te sucede. De hecho, desde que llegaste, varias veces a la semana gritas a mitad de la noche. ¿Qué es lo que ves en tus sueños?

-No es nada, Maestro.-contesté con voz temblorosa. Dohko me miró incrédulo. Bufé.-No se preocupe, en serio. No es gran cosa. Sólo pesadillas, y recuerdos. Nada de importancia.

Tenía el pelo pegado al cuerpo por el sudor, el rostro húmedo de lágrimas bajo la máscara. Temblaba, como si tuviera mucho frío, o mucha fiebre. El pelo. Dohko me estaba viendo el cabello. Ya no tenía caso intentar esconderlo, desparramado como estaba sobre mí y sobre la cama. Lo tomé y lo enrollé sobre mi pecho, del lado contrario en que Dohko estaba sentado. Él pareció comprender y se levantó, tomando un chal que colgaba de la puerta de mi armario y ofreciéndomelo. Su mirada se volvió hacia la cómoda, sobre la que seguían la _niqab_ y la _abaya_ que me había regalado mi madrina, Samira, antes de dejar para siempre -o eso creía yo- Arabia Saudita.

-¿Eres musulmana, verdad? -me preguntó Dohko con suavidad. Quité mis manos de mi rostro y lo miré, tomando de las suyas el chal y poniéndomelo sobre la cabeza.

-Era.- fue mi parca respuesta. Dohko asintió, comprendiendo. No es fácil seguir dos sendas que te exigen completa fidelidad, así que me decidí por una para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Muchísimo más fáciles. Pero no evitaba pensar en lo que pensaban mis padrinos de mí, ahora que yo era creyente, devota y guerrera de una deidad griega. Allah jamás me había hablado. Athena sí.

-¿Entonces por qué aún te velas?-inquirió el con genuina curiosidad. Nunca me había hecho ni un solo comentario al respecto, a pesar de que en el último mes había entrenado tanto con máscara, como con el velo, y ello había surtido el efecto contrario al que yo deseaba. Todo el mundo me miraba, era el centro de atención. Lo cual no era bueno cuando uno deseaba ser invisible. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado en la cama Intenté pensar en una razón, pero ni yo lo sabía.

-Por costumbre.-le contesté al fin. Dohko sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacemos por costumbre que terminan convirtiéndose en lastres. Es importante tener rituales, sin embargo. Como sugerencia, pienso que estarías más fresca sin él. Aquí, en el Santuario, ya no tienes necesidad de pasar desapercibida, de esconderte. Y recuerda que hasta las serpientes dejan la piel atrás para comenzar un nuevo ciclo- me dijo, de nuevo con suavidad y tacto. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Además estaba en un entorno seguro, al menos mientras estuviera en su presencia. Dohko de Libra no era un mal hombre. No quería hacerme daño. Y estaba segura de que me respetaría, con velo o sin él. Me concedí permanecer descubierta, al menos mientras estuviera en su Casa.

Noté que aún no amanecía. La llamita que parpadeaba en la lámpara de aceite convenientemente colocada en el escritorio era la única iluminación, a parte de las estrellas que me hacían guiños por la ventana. Libra brillaba discretamente entre Escorpio y Virgo. Por la posición de la luna en el cielo, eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana: no había dormido ni dos horas. Yo seguía temblando y sudando profusamente. Dohko se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Le pediré a Mei que te prepare un baño. Luego te espero en la cocina. Necesitas hablarme, Marah. Llevas aquí un mes y no sé nada de ti. Escasamente dices una o dos palabras. No consentiré que este asunto pase de esta noche, porque está afectando tu entrenamiento.

El Anciano Maestro abandonó mi habitación. Me lancé sobre la cama, molestísima. No me gustaba discutir mis problemas con nadie. Pero era siempre tan amable que sentí muy grosero de mi parte no hacerlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minutos después, la doncella vestal del templo de Libra me había conducido al baño. Me disculpé profusamente por haberla molestado a tan alta hora de la noche, especialmente para servir a una aprendiz, cosa que no era su deber. Mei era la encargada de limpiar el templo, cocinar para Dohko y ejecutar los rituales que mantendrían el lugar en un estado sacro. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y me llevó de la mano hasta el baño, lleno de vapor y olor a lavanda, para relajarme, supuse. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me dejó sola. Me quité el pijama y la máscara y me sumergí en el agua caliente.

Floté boca arriba un buen rato, con el corazón en pedacitos. El dolor de cabeza y el escalofrío remitían, pero el temor de quedarme a solas con mi monstruo interno me asaltó de nuevo. Hundí mi cuerpo en el agua, dispuesta a dejarme morir ahogada. Entonces pensé que no era buena idea. No sería un suicidio elegante. Encontrarían mi cadáver morado, hinchado y sin ropa flotando en la alberca, y la visión se me hizo francamente espantosa.

Quería sobrevivir lo más que me fuera posible, y si iba a morir, sería en un acto heroico. Me había hecho a la idea de morir con gloria.

Y esta no era mi idea de gloria, así que con desgana, saqué mi cara del agua y respiré. Recordé a mi abuelo, las charlas que manteníamos por horas frente a la chimenea, los largos paseos por entre las ruinas y las bibliotecas, aunque estaba haciendo su trabajo como arqueólogo, siempre lograba que aquello se convirtiera en expediciones maravillosas para mí. Todo lo que sabía se lo debía a él y al germen de la curiosidad intelectual que me había inoculado. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía de mis padres, él y ella, de ojos claros. El pelo castaño lo había heredado de ella, la estatura y contextura física. Mi padre era un hombre alto, barbado, de él recordaba su elegancia, la postura de su cuerpo, siempre digna. La dulzura con que me abrazaba. ¿Por qué les tenía tanta rabia? No habían buscado morir, simplemente había sucedido. Y debía reconocer que Alexander Harker, mi abuelo, podía haber sido un genio, pero también tenía los tornillos bastante flojos, y él, en vez de desgraciado como yo me sentía, se habría muerto de felicidad sólo de tener la oportunidad de visitar el Santuario de Athena. Mohammed Malouf, su esposa e hijos, mi familia adoptiva, estaban muy lejos y no podían hacer absolutamente nada por mí: quizá para ellos yo ya estaba muerta. Reconfirmé mi convicción de que lo único que me quedaba era Athena, aunque ni siquiera la conociera en persona. Y este lugar en el que imperaba la ley del más fuerte. Volver a tener contacto con la humanidad me había hecho volver a sentir el dolor que me había atenazado durante los primeros meses en el desierto, esa soledad atroz.

Después de vestirme, me resigné a lo inevitable. Tendría que darle respuestas a Dohko. Fui a la cocina, donde él ya me esperaba sentado a la mesa, con dos tazas de té rojo frente a él. Me senté y me tendió una.

-Empezaremos por partes, Marah. ¿Qué es lo que ves cuando tienes esas pesadillas? ¿Eres capaz de recordarlo?

Me sentí tentada a mentir, pero quizá esto me ayudaría.

-A veces, maestro. No en todas las ocasiones. Casi siempre son recuerdos de cosas que me sucedieron, pero muy exageradas, magnificadas. En otras, son cosas que no recuerdo de dónde ví, pero se aparecen en mis sueños. En general cosas que me producen miedo y tristeza.

Dohko frunció el ceño.

-Voy a ser honesto contigo.-empezó él.-Me preocupan tus pesadillas, porque aunque tu cosmoenergía no se ha manifestado aún visiblemente, para personas experimentadas, como yo, es posible sentirla dentro de ti. Normalmente tu cosmoenergía es alegre, vivaz y luminosa. Pero cuando estás teniendo tus terrores nocturnos, se manifiesta, se descontrola. Y se tiñe de emociones negativas, dolor, ira, odio, se vuelve pesada; los primeros días que pasaste en Libra llegué a asustarme una noche, pensé que era un intruso. Y luego está la cuestión de que no te es posible manifestar tu cosmo voluntariamente, aunque está allí. Esto evidencia un bloqueo emocional y energético en tu mente y en tu cuerpo. No lograrás ser un conducto poderoso para la energía del universo mientras no te deshagas de ese bloqueo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué tienes tanto caudal negativo dentro de ti?

Agradecí que no podía verme el rostro. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

-Si, maestro.-empecé yo, casi sollozando. Me rompería delante de Dohko y una vocecita interior me gritaba que eso no era para nada prudente, que era simplemente mejor estar callada y aguantar, pero la silencié casi a patadas.-Quiero olvidar muchas cosas. A veces me gustaría que todo eso que tengo dentro de mi cabeza desapareciera en el fondo, se disolviera, no volviera a atormentarme. Quizá para otras personas no sería gran cosa, lo que me ha pasado. Pero a mí me duele mucho y quiero que ese dolor se vaya.

-La mejor forma de enfrentar tus recuerdos es superarlos, no reprimirlos ni olvidarlos. Es importante aprender a recordar sin dolor ni rencor.- sentenció gravemente. Asentí, sorbiendo un poco de té. Se me hizo un nudo gigante en la garganta. Empecé a relatarle mi infancia, la pérdida de mis padres, el rescate varios días después que me había sacado, ilesa pero marcada de por vida, de debajo de los escombros que los habían matado, mi infancia con mi abuelo y el amor y la adoración que sentí por él, su muerte repentina, la soledad, la llegada a Arabia Saudita, la bondad de mi familia adoptiva, la llegada de Aioria y Algol a mi vida, con pudor, le relaté mis penurias en el desierto. Dohko no dijo ni una sola palabra. Me dejó hablar y hablar y hablar. Y mientras más hablaba, y más lloraba, sentía que de mi pecho escapaba el líquido negro que no me había dejado respirar en paz desde hacía años. Siempre había sido demasiado orgullosa y jamás dejaba que nadie me viera vulnerable.

Dos horas después, evitaba mirar a mi maestro de turno. Encontré especialmente bonitas las estrellas que brillaban postreramente por la ventana. Ya enterado de todo, Dohko de Libra mantenía su rostro impasible.

-Necesitabas sacar todo eso de tí, Marah. A veces es bueno tener a alguien de confianza. El dique se revienta si no tiene un pequeño agujero por el que el exceso fluye. Te lo agradezco. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

-Lo sé, Maestro Dohko. No tiene que aclarármelo. Si me aventuré a contárselo es porque confío en usted.-le dije, tal vez con un poco más de grosería de la que debía. Dohko sonrió abiertamente.

-Jajaja, chiquilla. ¡Qué espíritu! Eso me gusta. Te pareces mucho a Aioria.

 _Ahg. Aioria_. Tenía todo un salón en mi consciencia dedicado a cosas que pensaba o sentía respecto a él. Pero no se las diría a Dohko.

-No entiendo por qué me enviaron al desierto. Aquí podrían haberme enseñado las mismas cosas y ponerme a prueba de igual manera. Me habrían evitado mucho de lo que me sucedió, no sé para que sirvió tanta soledad.

-No debes pensar ni por un momento que el entrenamiento al que te sometemos es inútil, Marah, porque todo ejercicio tiene su utilidad. El aislamiento fue parte de él.- casi me regañó Dohko.

-¿Porqué?... ¿Pretendían volverme loca?-salté, histérica. No le veía _ninguna_ utilidad al desastre y el horror que fueron esos dos años en medio de la ardiente nada del desierto árabe, más que torturarme. La rabia barbotó de mi sin que pudiera controlar lo que estaba diciendo-Sí, eso pretendían, torturarme, volverme dócil y débil.

-No, no, pequeña-Dohko me miraba horrorizado- Pretendían dominar la característica dominante de tu personalidad: el egocentrismo. Cuando te dejaron en el desierto no te estaban abandonando, ni querían torturarte. O al menos no eran esos los propósitos de Shion y Aioria. Querían lograr que esa cabecita loca tuya dejara de pensar sólo en ti como el único ser importante del universo.-me explicó el sempiternamente paciente maestro de Libra.

-Aún no entiendo. Si querían que dejara de pensar que soy muy importante a nivel mundial (como aún creo que soy), ¿para qué me dejaron sola? Si pensaba sólo día y noche en sobrevivir…Y aún lo hago.

-A ver.-dijo él tomando aire.- Cuando uno piensa en sobrevivir, no se ocupa de nada más. Deja de pensar que es superior a otros. Eras una niña mimada, acostumbrada a lujos de toda clase, a ningún sacrificio ni dolor físico. Hacías literalmente lo que querías, lo que te venía en gana. Y cuando Aioria y el Patriarca te conocieron, inmediatamente convinieron en que era lo mejor para ti. Según palabras textuales de Perseus, eras "insoportablemente malcriada"…

-Siguen pensando que lo soy.-le interrumpí.

-Piensa, Marah, y recuerda cómo eras de niña. ¿Crees que hubieras soportado obedecer las órdenes que te he dado estos últimos días?-prosiguió él, con una sonrisa de medio lado, recostando su silla hacia atrás y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Puse mis manos sobre la mesa. No, la verdad era que no. Me hubiera limitado a mirarlo con desprecio y a sentarme a leer, ignorando sus pedidos, súplicas, gruñidos e incluso gritos. Y si me hubiera golpeado, haría uso de mis pulmones y todos en un radio de veinte kilómetros quedarían sordos de por vida. Definitivamente yo nunca había sido de obedecer órdenes, al menos no de personas que no respetara ni apreciara…Pero ahora…

Ahora tenía más disciplina que antes. Ahora sentía el cosmo de las personas. Podía pasar del más absoluto letargo a la total alerta en segundos. Podía pasar días sin comer, y sin tomar agua, vagando a una temperatura de 40º C a la sombra. Había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, y más importante aún, había soportado el entrenamiento físico de Dohko con éxito hasta ahora de manera satisfactoria.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir?- Dohko me trajo a la tierra de nuevo. Lo miré lánguidamente. La verdad era que después de semejante catarsis, el té y el baño, volvía a tener sueño.

-Si, Maestro Dohko.- le contesté bostezando. Me puse en pie y le hice una reverencia.-Le agradezco infinitamente que me haya proporcionado este espacio. ¿Mañana, digo, hoy me reúno con usted en el hall a la hora de siempre?

Dohko y yo siempre nos reuníamos a las seis de la mañana para iniciar el entrenamiento diario. El maestro de Libra se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Tómate el día libre, Marah. Quiero que estés en perfectas condiciones porque vamos a empezar a trabajar con tu cosmoenergía. Y no me agradezcas, esto es parte de tu formación también.

Volví a hacerle una reverencia a Dohko y salí de la cocina. El último vistazo que tuve de él, fue una expresión preocupada en su rostro, mientras miraba el sol iluminando el cielo, aún sin amanecer, a través de la ventana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Decidí que ése sería el día en que me liberaría del velo y de la máscara. No temería más, no me escondería más. Pero al intentar salir de Libra sin ellos no pude hacerlo, luego tuve la intención de deambular por ahí y encontrar un sitio solitario en el cual retirármelos y permanecer un rato quieta y sentada, sintiendo el sol sobre el rostro, así como lo hacía en el desierto. Y luego, tal vez, irme a andar sin rumbo sin ellos. En el Santuario poca gente me conocía y una amazona recién llegada sin máscara más no les llamaría la atención: podría pasar desapercibida, en vez de sentirme observada siempre debido a la curiosidad que despertaban los objetos con que me cubría.

Me vestí y abandoné Libra. Bajé por la Calzada Zodiacal pidiendo permiso en cada casa para pasar, con el trapo de la cabeza puesto sólo por encima, sin ajustarlo bien, de modo que era posible ver mi cuello y parte de mi cabello. No vi a Shaka en su templo, Leo estaba vacía y Cáncer también. Al llegar a Géminis sentí una presión increíble sobre mí, y la oscuridad invadió la casa. Sin embargo, al caminar, me dí cuenta de que habían grandes tramos inundados de luz, seguidos de tramos oscuros, pasillos larguísimos que al parecer eran líneas rectas, pero yo había andado demasiado en las cuevas de _Ad-Dahna_ como para saber que en realidad estaba dando vueltas en círculo. Estaba en un Laberinto. Un cosmo poderosísimo se manifestó unos metros delante de mí, en el tramo oscuro del pasillo, como una luz dorada y brillante, pero la sensación era como si me rodeara y latiera a mi alrededor, era abisal, terrible.

-Ah. Eres tú, la niña de Leo.-dijo Kanon de Géminis, materializándose al desaparecer la luz dorada. Caminó hacia mí, saliendo de la oscuridad, la luz destellando sobre sus largas pestañas, en su cabello y en sus ojos verdes. Me rodeó, evaluándome.-Qué curioso que el Patriarca haya decidido enviarte con Dohko, estando yo disponible también.

Esa no era una pregunta, pero yo presentía la respuesta. El santo de Géminis parecía un tipo frío, cruel y hasta peligroso. No era alguien que el Patriarca dejaría a cargo de un _caso difícil_ como el mío, cuando estaba intentando arreglar las cosas. Dohko era exigente, pero muy cálido y confiable.

-¿Me permite pasar por Géminis, Santo Kanon?-pregunté, exasperada. Era el comportamiento exacto de un depredador rodeando a su presa. Él me intimidaba demasiado. Me reñí mentalmente por olvidar que él existía y debía necesariamente pasar por Géminis para acceder al resto del Santuario.

-¿A dónde vas, niñita?-preguntó haciendo caso omiso de mi pedido. Pensé a la velocidad del rayo qué contestarle. Sería incómodo para Dohko que otros santos supieran que me había otorgado un día libre, y sumamente incómodo para mí que Dohko supiera que me había dado el día libre y yo lo había usado para deambular sin su permiso. De nuevo la mirada de Kanon se sentía como si me traspasara. Me sonrojé profusamente, de vergüenza, de rabia y de sofoco, bajo la máscara, y agradecí tenerla puesta.

No le contesté nada. Kanon cruzó los brazos y el Laberinto se disolvió.

-Fuera de mi templo, mocosa. Rápido.-me espetó de malas pulgas. Lo miré de arriba abajo con desdén y abandoné Géminis casi corriendo, en pos de Tauro. Atravesé las primeras dos Casas sin problemas y me dirigí lo más rápidamente que pude al primer lugar en que pude pensar: la Fuente de Athena. Afortunadamente estaba vacío, a pesar de ser casi mediodía. En una ocasión anterior, June me había llevado hasta allí, así que ya sabía dónde quedaba. Me quité el velo y la máscara y dejé que la luz del sol me bañara el rostro. La Fuente de Athena era una gran pileta de mármol rodeada de árboles: en la mitad, una estatua de la Diosa portando el casco y la égida, sosteniendo una gran ánfora en sus manos en actitud de vaciarla hacia delante. Del ánfora surgía el agua que llenaba la pileta, cuyo fondo estaba adornado por mosaicos multicolor que mostraban a guerreros y guerreras, carros, escenas de mujeres tejiendo y ramas de olivo.

Me senté en el borde de la pileta, con las piernas hacia afuera, y metí mis manos en ella. Luego hice un cuenco con ellas y me lavé el rostro y el cuello con el agua de la Fuente. Envolví la máscara en el velo y decidí que no volvería a usar ninguna de las dos cosas. Enfrentaría al mundo. Saboreé mi libertad, y los nervios que me producía, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. Cerré los ojos y alcé la cara hacia el sol. Alrededor de la fuente, cedros, olivos y cipreses se movieron con el viento, al igual que los mechones sueltos de mi pelo alrededor de mi rostro. Ya suelta de su captividad bajo el velo, la punta de mi trenza reposaba sobre mis muslos.

-Así que aquí era que querías venir.-dijo la voz de Kanon de Géminis. Abrí los ojos en pánico y me dí la vuelta. Me había seguido, el muy desgraciado. Por dos segundos pensé febrilmente en cubrirme el rostro con las manos. Luego pensé que era absurdo, y que no lo haría nunca más. Lo observé fijamente. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, el pecho cubierto por una camisa sin mangas de lino beige y el cinto ceñido de cuero, muñequeras a juego. Botas al estilo del Santuario. Sonreí cuando él apartó el rostro hacia un lado, sin cerrar los ojos.- Lo siento.-dijo con sorna.-Ahora creo que deberás matarme. Te deseo mucha suerte con eso, mocosa.

Me reí con sinceridad. Era la primera vez en muchos, muchos años, que me reía abiertamente, sin velo ni máscara, delante de un hombre que no fuera de mi familia. Estaba intoxicada por esa sensación.

-La he dejado para siempre, amparándome en la abolición de la Ley de la Máscara.- dije, haciendo un gesto con los brazos que le daría a entender que había llegado tarde. El volteó el rostro hacia mí y me observó. Parpadeó un par de veces, inexpresivo. Nos sostuvimos la mirada unos segundos con decisión. Debía pasar esa primera prueba, o si no, no podría hacerlo. Luego siguió su camino, sin decirme una palabra, a donde quiera que fuese.

Quise saltar de emoción. Volví a echarme agua de la Fuente encima. Decidí que daría un paseo por ahí, sin embargo, no quería arriesgarme a volverme a encontrar con Kanon, no quería que pensara que lo había seguido, así que tomé justo la dirección contraria, encaminándome hacia el Coliseo. Me asombraba aún más a cada paso que daba. El Santuario pululaba de actividad. Decenas de aprendices, con sus maestros o sin ellos, se entrenaban con tal disciplina que no parecía que se tratase de niños, sino de soldados. Luego recordé que eso eran. Soldados. De hecho, que eso era yo también ahora. Niñitos peleando unos contra otros a tal velocidad que me era imposible verlos, más que como manchas borrosas. Niñitos destrozando peñascos con sólo tocarlos. Con cada paso que daba, más pánico sentía. Yo jamás sería capaz de hacer todas las cosas que esos niños hacían. Y el idiota de Géminis diciéndome _mocosa_. Yo era una anciana al lado de esos niños, y no tenía ni el diezmilésimo porciento de la habilidad que ellos tenían ya.

Tenía dos opciones. Rendirme y esta vez exigir _enérgicamente_ que me enviaran a casa. O entrenar muy duro y tal vez morir en el intento. Seguí caminando. Todos tenían tal dedicación que empecé a sentirme contagiada de su entusiasmo, de su fortaleza. Todos querían pertenecer a la Orden, porque deseaban proteger a Athena. Incluso los Santos que ya poseían armadura jamás descansaban. Siempre estaban buscando aspectos en los cuales mejorar, entrenando, aprendiendo cosas nuevas. El Santuario de Athena era un lugar inspirador. Y yo quería ser como esos niños, quería ser poderosa, como los santos ya portadores de armadura. Quería sentir lo que ellos sentían. Un chico y una chica, cuyos respectivos maestros los alentaban para que se golpearan sin misericordia, terminaron su pelea hechos un puré de moretones, arena y sangre. Ambos niños se ayudaron mutuamente a ponerse en pie y se dieron la mano sonriendo, bajo las miradas sonrientes de sus maestros. Me senté en una columna derruida. Un rato largo pasó, mientras los observaba. Hasta que alguien me tiró de la ropa. Volví el rostro hacia atrás. Sura. La aprendiz de June. Tenía los ojos llorosos, el derecho exhibía un gran moretón, el labio inferior reventado, y los codos y las rodillas ensangrentados. Inmediatamente me volteé para encararla.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-le pregunté con mi griego torpe. Sura no sabía mucho inglés. Sus ojos lila se encharcaron aún más. Masculló entre dientes unas palabras, de lo que pude entender, "Algol" y "discípulos". Entrecerré los ojos con odio.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con tu maestra?-le dije. Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Si me ven por ahí así, la avergonzaré.-sollozó.- Y tal vez se meta en problemas con Algol. Ya tuvo problemas por lo de Shaina.

Sentí una punzada de culpa en el estómago. Me incliné haciéndole señas para que se subiera a mi espalda a caballito. La llevaría a la Fuente de Athena y comprobaría si lo que June me había contado era verdad. Sura, que era muy dócil, obedeció. Y rápidamente deshice mi camino dirigiéndome a la Fuente. Al llegar, tuvimos que escondernos tras unos árboles mientras un grupo de adolescentes llenaba grandes cántaros de barro en ella. Cuando se fueron, senté a la niña en el borde de la pileta, tomé el velo que aún conservaba envolviendo la máscara, y lo rompí en tiras largas. Una de ellas la usé, empapada en agua, para limpiar el labio y la barbilla de Sura, sus codos, sus nudillos y sus rodillas ensangrentados y llenos de arena. Incluso sus párpados inflamados. Al momento dejaron de sangrar. Con las otras tiras le envolví las rodillas y los codos. Sura se quejó muy poco. Volvi a cargarla a caballito y me dirigí a la Villa de las Amazonas con ella.

-Le diremos a June que te caíste, ¿te parece?-le propuse. Sura se horrorizó.

-¡No! Nunca le mentiría a mi maestra.-me dijo, hundiendo la cara en mi hombro.-Igual se enterará. Aquí nada es secreto.

Mis cejas se juntaron. En el Santuario nada era secreto. Y esa niña acaba de darme una lección en honestidad. Suspiré un poco avergonzada de mí é. Luego de un rato encontré la cabaña de June, donde ella se encontraba descansando. June abrió la puerta sonriendo, desde dentro de la cabaña se alzaba un olor indefinible a comida quemada. Me miró extrañada un par de segundos, y luego, fijó los ojos en la cabecita de Sura, que sobresalía tras mi hombro derecho, temblando un poco mientras la niña sollozaba. Yo tenía la camisa llena de lágrimas. La chiquilla se bajó de mi espalda y contrita, tan arrepentida que partía el corazón, se hincó en una rodilla ante su maestra.

-Lo siento, Maestra.-murmuró la niña. June se acuclilló frente a ella y le revolcó el cabello, con una expresión de entre rabia y pesar en el rostro.

-La próxima vez.-le dijo.-asegúrate de golpearlos tan fuerte como ellos a ti. Ve y recuéstate.

Sura se levantó y desapareció en el interior de la cabaña. June me miró con una expresión que no supe identificar. Se acercó a mí, y miró a ambos lados antes de hablarme, en voz muy baja.

-¿Alguien más la vió así?-preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. June suspiró de alivio.-Al menor signo de debilidad, todos se aprovecharían de ella. Tenlo en cuenta tú también, Marah. Disculpa que no te haga pasar, pero debo ocuparme de Sura. Gracias por traerla y cuidarla.

June cerró la puerta. Suficiente Santuario por ese día. Decidí que era hora de volver a Libra. Ya no sabía que pensar. Era un lugar inspirador, pero atroz y despiadado. Cuando ya tenía cerca la Casa de Libra, recordé con horror todas las confidencias que le había hecho a Dohko. Me había visto totalmente débil y vulnerable. Esperé con todas mis fuerzas que no lo usara jamás en mi contra. Caminé por la Escalinata Zodiacal mientras el sol se ponía, tiñendo el cielo y el mármol blanco de las escaleras y los Templos de naranja, rojo, dorado y rosa.

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo, pequeña vagabunda!-gritó Dohko en mi oído, tras acercarse tan sigilosamente a mí que no lo sentí, entre las sombras de la casa de Libra, mientras yo entraba de puntillas. Me asusté tanto que salté y me lancé hacia la primera columna que encontré, en acto reflejo. Dohko se rió a carcajadas. Sonrojada, salí de detrás de la columna con una mano en el pecho, intentando que el corazón no se me saliera.

-Qué susto, maestro.-dije yo sin aliento. Aunque no me gustaba ni cinco pedir disculpas, ese "vagabunda" me sonó a reproche.-Me fui a dar un paseo por el Santuario ¿Estuvo mal?

Dohko me observó. Sin máscara, sin velo. Puso ambas brazos detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que los músculos de su pecho se marcaran en su camisa como si la tela se fuera a estallar. Parpadeé un par de veces. Este hombre estaba en plena forma. ¿Por qué el resto del Santuario se refería a él como _Viejo_ _Maestro_?

-No, Marah. Veo que me escuchaste. Entrenar te será mucho más cómodo así. Además, ¿por qué privar al mundo de esa cara bonita?-dijo él, guiñándome un ojo con total descaro. Me sonrojé tanto que pensé iba a estallar. Dohko se rió a carcajadas de nuevo. Así que eso era lo que quería. Verme sonrojada.-Ve a dormir, pequeña. Mañana te espero a la hora acostumbrada.

Prácticamente huí de su presencia, buscando desesperadamente esconderme. ¿Por qué me causaba tanta vergüenza que me vieran? Era ilógico. Luego recordé la mirada de Kanon de Géminis en la fuente de Athena, su rostro inescrutable, sereno, y sentí miedo. Seguramente esa era la última cosa que alguien vería antes de morir a manos de un santo de oro. Me pregunté si Dohko o Aioria serían capaces de verse así de atemorizantes y decidí que no. Quizá por eso Kanon no me había avergonzado, porque ante esa mirada no queda sino intentar sobrevivir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Estás muy tiesa, Marah. Si no bajas tú te bajaré yo.-dijo el Viejo Maestro mientras yo sudaba frío haciendo un split frontal. Estábamos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del Santuario, el sol cayendo a pique sobre nosotros. Tenía cada pie sobre un bloquecito de mármol de veinte centímetros y las manos apoyadas en la arena caliente. Los músculos del interior de mis piernas se quejaban de dolor mientras intentaba asumir una posición en la que mi hueso púbico quedara paralelo al suelo, y no podía. Dohko chasqueó la lengua y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, bajándome hacia el suelo. Exhalé para aliviar el dolor. Se alejó de mí cuando estuve en la posición que estaba pidiéndome desde hacía rato. –Ahora, retira la mano derecha del suelo y ponla sobre tu cadera. Apoya tu peso en la izquierda.

Exhalé de nuevo y retiré la mano derecha. El dolor se acentuó. Gotas de sudor cayeron de mi rostro al suelo. Mi brazo izquierdo temblaba.

-Ahora, escúchame bien, esto es importante. Quiero que visualices los músculos de tus piernas y de tu abdomen. Quiero que los contraigas con toda tu fuerza, pues te soportarán. Pon tu mano izquierda sobre tu cadera. –dijo Dohko. Respiré con fuerza varias veces antes de decidirme a hacerle caso. Contraje mi estómago y mis muslos con toda mi fuerza y quité mi mano izquierda. Exhalé para aliviar el dolor en la cara interna de mis muslos y mis rodillas porque ahora todo mi peso estaba sobre ellos. –Entrenar en flexibilidad es muy importante en combate. Te permite esquivar y moverte con mucha más fluidez, y también atacar con más precisión. Ahora lo harás frontal, primero con la derecha, y luego con la izquierda. Puedes usar tus manos para apoyarte mientras cambias de posición, pero una vez estés en ella, debes subirlas a tu cadera.

Le obedecí. Tras un rato largo de dolor y de otros estiramientos igual de brutales, o peores, Dohko, ante mis ojos asombrados, ejecutó una serie de saltos mortales que me dejaron con la boca abierta. Y lo peor fue que me explicó cómo hacerlos, enfatizando en que "donde iba la cabeza, iría el resto del cuerpo", y que era muy importante que los músculos del abdomen estuvieran siempre contraídos, porque así se tendría control del centro de gravedad. Parpadeé incrédula. _¿Dohko de verdad esperaba que yo hiciera eso, a mi edad, y allí, en ese descampado, sin siquiera una colchoneta para no quebrarme el cuello?_ El Viejo Maestro interpretó acertadamente la expresión de mi rostro.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho, verdad?-preguntó desconsolado.

Negué con la cabeza, aún con la boca abierta, sentada en el piso de gravilla con las piernas cerradas, lo cual era un alivio, porque me dolían mucho.

-Bien.-dijo él.-Vas a tener que aprender rápido. Vamos, arriba.

Lo obedecí. Varias horas después, tenía morados en los hombros, de lanzarme contra el piso apoyada en ellos. En la espalda, chichones en la cabeza, raspones en las rodillas, las palmas de las manos y los codos. Pero ya había logrado lanzarme hacia adelante en una vuelta de carro, hacia atrás, y piruetas varias. Muy despacio, claro, pero lo había logrado. Yo estaba exultante y Dohko me miraba con aprobación.

-Por ahora lo harás despacio, pero con el paso del tiempo tomarás velocidad, lo mismo que con tus patadas y con todo lo demás, es cuestión de práctica. Jamás dejes de practicar. Yo llevo casi tres siglos practicando.

Lo miré con los ojos saliéndoseme de las órbitas, y tosí. _¿Qué, tres siglos? ¿Cómo que tres siglos?_ Estaba exagerando. No podía ser cierto.

-Maestro, usted está exagerando.-le dije. Su rostro tomó una expresión de absoluta y total seriedad.

-No, Marah. Me acerco a los tres siglos, al igual que Shion. ¿Es que acaso nadie te ha contado nada, no sabes nada sobre nosotros?

Me puse pálida. No podía creerlo. ¿TRES SIGLOS? Con razón todo el mundo respetaba tanto a Shion y a Dohko y les llamaban _Su Santidad_ y _Viejo Maestro_ , respectivamente. No había otra forma de referirse a ellos. Negué con la cabeza.

-Voy a tener una conversación muy seria con Aioria cuando regrese. ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya contado nada? Quizá si lo supieras todo nos verías bajo otra luz, bajo otra perspectiva, desde el principio. No habrías tenido ese arranque que hizo que te enviaran al desierto. Vamos, pequeña. Busquemos un lugar con un poco de sombra, porque es una historia muy larga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-A ver si lo entendí todo bien.-dije yo, limpiándome lágrimas del rostro usando la punta de la tela que tenía siempre amarrada a la cintura, con la voz quebrada.-Usted recibió de manos de Athena el _misophetamenos_ en la última Guerra Sagrada, lo que le permitió quedarse guardando el sello que impedía a los 108 Espectros de Hades salir de su prisión. Shion tomó su lugar como el Patriarca del Santuario, y al sentir que le llegaba la hora, decidió, entre sus dos candidatos principales, Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario, para ocupar su lugar. Aioros fue el elegido y Saga, azuzado por su hermano Kanon, al que encerró en la prisión inexpugnable de los dioses en Cabo Sounión, mató al Patriarca, tomó su lugar y ¿luego intentó matar a la mismísima Athena reencarnada?

-Sí, así es.-gruñó Dohko.-En ese momento, los Santos de Oro eran en su mayoría muy jóvenes y no descubrieron el engaño. Algunos eventualmente lo descubrieron, o al menos siempre tuvieron claro que el Patriarca no era Shion, pero no les importaba. Es todo bastante confuso, acerca de esa época. Yo tenía una misión y sólo me ocupaba de ella. Los rumores que me llegaban del Santuario me preocupaban, hablaban de impureza, crueldades inenarrables y horror, de la ausencia de una Athena que supuestamente permanecía escondida en sus habitaciones privadas, atendida exclusivamente por un Patriarca despiadado, pero no podía moverme de Rozan. Un nuevo ciclo de Guerras Sagradas se acercaba, Athena misma había encarnado en mortal y las estrellas mostraban señales muy claras.

-Aioros se sacrificó por Athena.- ¿Y después de eso se le trató como a un traidor? ¡Pobre Aioria!-dije yo.-Pero después de la batalla de Hades, Athena les revivió a todos, ¿por qué no a él, si la salvó?

-Aioros no deseó volver. O al menos pidió un tiempo para pensarlo. Y de ese momento, han pasado ya cinco años. El resto de nosotros recibimos el perdón de los dioses y revivimos gracias al poder y la bondad de Nuestra Señora.

Me dolía la cabeza. Y estaba casi temblando, muy afectada, con un vacío en el estómago muy desagradable. Me tomé la cabeza con las manos. Todos ellos, sacrificándose, por Athena. Athena, sacrificándose, por el mundo entero. Luchando contra los dioses (y los humanos) que deseaban imponer el horror, el caos y la destrucción sobre la humanidad. Pensé en Saga y en Kanon. Saga, quien asesinó a Shion, había intentado matar a Athena, mató a tantos y manipuló a muchos otros con sus técnicas de control mental para conservar el poder absoluto sobre el Santuario, sobre los guerreros más poderosos del planeta. Kanon, quien logró escapar de Cabo Sounión, despertando a medias al dios Poseidón, manipulando a su avatar, Julián Solo, y a sus Generales, para crear una guerra contra la diosa Athena que llevara a ambos santuarios, Atenas y Atlantis, a la destrucción; involucrando incluso a Asgard, donde Hilda de Polaris mantenía el orden sobre los hielos del mundo con su cosmo, como Sacerdotisa de Odín, que resultó destruido, sus guerreros muertos y su sacerdotisa casi asesinada debido a que Kanon estaba manipulando a un aún medio dormido Poseidón, que a su vez, la controlaba a través del Anillo Nibelungo.

Pensé en la batalla contra Hades. Los Caballeros muertos en la batalla de las Doce Casas regresando como aliados del dios del Inframundo para asesinar a Athena. Los inmensos sacrificios de todos, Athena incluso suicidándose para lograr acceder al Octavo Sentido. Y todos convivían de nuevo bajo la égida de Athena. Todos, de nuevo, incluso Kanon, Saga y todos aquellos que habían hecho tantos males, perdonados y purificados, convivían con aquellos a quienes habían dañado. Y me sentí tan, tan, tan avergonzada, más que en toda mi vida. Yo, una niñita ignorante, una advenediza, me había atrevido a insultar y a blasfemar contra esos caballeros y esa diosa, me había atrevido a levantar mi voz contra personas que habían sufrido tanto, que lo habían entregado todo, sus vidas enteras de dolor y privaciones por protegerla a Ella, quien a su vez, se sacrificaba a sí misma por ellos, sufría terriblemente por sus caballeros caídos y por toda la humanidad. Era el amor personificado, era lo que todos los creyentes del mundo esperaban de sus dioses. Escondí el rostro entre las manos y sollocé. Dohko esperó con paciencia a que me calmara. Cuando mis sollozos se fueron espaciando y disminuyeron su fuerza, me despeinó con la mano, casi paternalmente.

-Pero…pero… ¿cómo?- exploté al fin, con un hilito de voz, quitándome las manos de la cara y volviéndome a limpiar con la pañoleta. Seguramente tenía un aspecto deplorable porque el Santo de Libra me observó, divertido. Estábamos sentados cerca a la Fuente de Athena, él en posición de flor de loto bajo un árbol y yo en _seiza_ frente a él. -¿Cómo están aquí, de nuevo, todos juntos, el asesino junto al asesinado, Athena confiando en quienes la traicionaron, cómo?

-He ahí la importancia de recordar sin dolor ni rencor, Marah. Es parte de crecer, de hacerse adultos, de mejorar. No puedo decir que eso suceda aquí al cien por ciento, pero tener como objetivo común el perdón de Athena y su protección total, se mejoran mucho las perspectivas. Si no hubiéramos aprendido, gracias a Ella, cómo manejar nuestros recuerdos y rencillas de manera adecuada, no habríamos logrado reconstruir el Santuario. Aprendiendo a recordar sin dolor ni rabia, podrás reconstruirte. Vamos, ya se hace tarde y Mei se preguntará en dónde estamos, que no hemos ido a almorzar. Y lávate la cara en la Fuente, chiquilla. Estás hinchada.

El Maestro se puso en pie. Yo me sorbí discretamente los mocos y me limpié de nuevo la nariz y los ojos pues un par de lágrimas nuevas se habían deslizado por mis mejillas. Me paré y me lavé con el agua de la Fuente, notando de inmediato una mejoría en la sensación tirante y desagradable que se apoderaba de mi rostro cada vez que lloraba hasta inflamarme. Luego lo seguí hasta Libra perdida en mis propios pensamientos. Tras escuchar aquel relato trágico, un deseo inmenso de servir a Athena se había apoderado de mi vacío interno, de protegerla como ellos lo hacían, reparar el insulto que había lanzado contra ellos y Ella con mi total dedicación a su causa y esfuerzo por lograr convertirme en una Santa y defenderla. Pero para ello debía ser íntegra de nuevo, resanar mis grietas y restañar mis heridas.

Si ellos lo habían logrado, después de tantos horrores, ¿por qué no yo? Dohko me había dado una lección valiosísima. El primer paso para reconstruirse es encarar los recuerdos con el corazón en paz.


	3. Lion and bull

**III**

 **LION AND BULL**

-Equilibrio, jovencita. La clave es el equilibrio.

Qué bonito día había sido aquel. Estaba parada en una sola pierna y con una rueda metálica de cuatro kilos en cada mano. Lo más gracioso de todo, es que parecía una imitación barata de las estatuas de la Dama de la Justicia que aparecen en los tribunales, porque tenía los ojos vendados, y sabía con exactitud que estaba de pie sobre una tabla, cuya anchura no sobrepasaba los diez centímetros extendida entre dos columnas, a unos siete u ocho metros de altura, y si me caía de ella, me mataría, sin duda.

Había pasado la prueba de subir vendada y con el peso extra. Casi me caigo cuando Dohko me gritó desde su cómoda posición en la seguridad del suelo, que tenía que permanecer allí hasta que encontrara una manera de bajar distinta a como había subido, no sin antes quedarme parada en mi pierna izquierda haciendo "equilibrio", y luego en la derecha. Y de eso habían pasado ya horas. No era que no encontrara posibilidades, claro. Era que la que me quedaba era demasiado espantosa como para contemplarla. Lanzarme desde aquella altura, vendada. El viento de la tarde mecía la tabla, haciendo aquella tarea algo aún más peligroso.

-Maestro, es inútil. No puedo lanzarme de aquí y mantener el equilibrio es muy difícil – le espeté, un poco fastidiada, mientras luchaba para no irme de lado.

-El equilibrio es el balance, pequeña. Todo en la misma proporción. El balance de los opuestos permite que llamemos a algo "equilibrado". Y este equilibrio es el que permite el buen desarrollo de todas las cosas.

-Si, si, Maestro. Ya entendí. Yin y Yang.- le respondí, mientras cambiaba de pierna e intentaba no temblar. Comprendí gracias al sermoncillo que tendría que aplicar igual fuerza en los dos brazos. Sin embargo eso no contestaba a mis preguntas, ¿cómo podría lanzarme de allí sin morir con todos los huesos quebrados contra el suelo?

-Olvidas algo, pequeña. Antes de lanzarte debes utilizar la fuerza del Universo.- me recomendó Dohko. Una lucecita se me encendió en el cerebro. Idiota de mí. El cosmo era la clave para no quebrarme las piernas. Ni la cabeza, en caso de que fallara la ley gatuna de _siempre caer en pie_. El problema era que mi cosmoenergía aún ni siquiera salía de mi cuerpo, no era visible, no se manifestaba. ¿Cómo podría ayudarme mi inexistente cosmoenergía en esta ocasión? Podía hacerme más rápida, en ese caso mi caída lo sería también. No, no era cierto… más rapidez me daba la ventaja de hacer alguna pirueta que contrarrestara el golpe.

Respiré hondo varias veces, vaciando mi mente de todo pensamiento, yendo hacia lo más profundo de mí, lo cual era difícil. Necesitaba estar atenta al viento y a mi cuerpo tratando de equilibrarse. Volví a forzarme a entrar en ese estado de calma supremo. Visualicé en mi mente, como me había enseñado Dohko, miles de filamentos que me unían con la tierra y el cielo y por los cuales entraba luz y energía a mi cuerpo que se repartía por todas mis venas con el latido de mi corazón. Una sensación extraña, cálida y ardiente, me tomó por sorpresa, apoderándose de mí desde mi plexo solar hasta mi cráneo y mis pies. Así que eso era el cosmo, así se sentía. Traté de recordar la altura exacta desde la que estaba en pie sobre la tabla, de determinar el recorrido del viento Era ahora o nunca.

Tiré las ruedas, que cayeron pesadamente al piso después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, con dos ruidos sordos y a la vez, retumbantes. Me dí la vuelta, parándome con ambos pies sobre la tabla. Respiré profundo, y me lancé al vacío con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. Luego me hice una bolita. Dí un par de vueltas en el aire, impulsada por el cosmo, sin ver nada. Luego di otra, y otra más, y otra más, y de pronto, caí de pie, para terminar mi aventura suicida despatarrada en el suelo. La euforia me envolvió mientras me quitaba la venda. Luego un dolor espantoso subió desde las puntas de los dedos de mis pies hasta la coronilla. No era capaz de levantarme debido al dolor.

Dohko estaba frente a mí, con una expresión entre divertida y preocupada.

-Bien hecho. La próxima vez, más cuidado.-me dijo, despeinándome.

-¿La próxima vez?-inquirí, aterrada, mientras Dohko pasaba su mano bajo mi brazo, y mi otro brazo sobre su hombro, para ayudarme a caminar. Estaba anocheciendo, y la luna ya había aparecido, iluminando las afueras de Libra, donde había estado entrenando. Entramos. Al fin Dohko me depositó sentada en el borde de mi cama.

-Según veo, no tienes nada roto. Creo que es mejor que descanses mañana, porque podrías tener una luxación y no quiero que pase a mayores. –dijo él, después de hacerme quitar las botas, toquetearme y flexionarme los tobillos (muy dolorosamente), las pantorrillas, y luego las rodillas.- Y si, habrán próximas veces. Un santo de Athena debe aprender cómo caer sin lastimarse demasiado. El truco está en hacer uso del cosmo reorganizando las moléculas de tu cuerpo para que se endurezcan más que aquello contra lo que chocarás.

Parpadee incrédula. ¿Eso podía hacerse? Durante mi breve momento de distracción, Dohko rebuscó en mi mesita de noche antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo, abrió el primer cajón, y se volteó, en la mano el cuaderno con cubierta de cuero, que contenía mis más íntimos pensamientos, garrapateados en una mezcla de inglés, griego y árabe. Me entregó la libreta sin abrirla siquiera, y le agradecí a Athena que Dohko fuera temporalmente mi maestro. Siguió buscando, hasta encontrar la cajita metálica de mi botiquín. Sacó vendas y ungüento de alcanfor. Aplicó la pomada en mis tobillos y me vendó.

-Maestro, gracias. Y a propósito ¿quién cocinará hoy?-pregunté, notando un desagradable gruñido en mi estómago. Mei, la doncella vestal de Libra, había vuelto a su hogar natal en Corea del Sur hacía un par de días debido a asuntos familiares, que Dohko y yo esperábamos que no fueran graves. Era una chica muy dulce. Y cocinaba muy bien.

\- Yo lo hice anoche. Hoy te toca a ti.- respondió picarón, guardando de nuevo el botiquín en el cajón de mi mesita.

-Bueno, igual no hay mucho que cocinar.-traté de darme ánimos, casi sin éxito, levantándome de la cama un poco temblorosa. Dohko me ayudó a ir hasta la cocina. –¿Qué quiere, Maestro, pescado o res con fideos?

-Pescado.-contestó revolviéndome el pelo con ademán paternal.

Ah, lindo. Aparte de herida y hambrienta, despeinada. Me remangué la camisa, saqué un pescado del balde con agua lleno de ellos que había traído en la madrugada de aquel día desde Athene, lo extendí sobre la tabla, tomé mi adorado cuchillo, y paf, el pescado quedó decapitado. Filetes al sartén, y una olla de agua caliente destinada para hervir los tallarines.

Media hora después, el monstruo estomacal ronroneaba, satisfecho y dispuesto a dormirse.

-Gracias, Marah.-dijo Dohko después de sorber su té. Me levanté de la mesa y le hice una ligera reverencia.

-No hay de qué, Maestro. Me voy a dormir. Que descanse.

Sentí la mirada de Dohko clavada en mi espalda. Él tendría que lavar los platos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, me levanté sin dolor. Pero igual tenía el día libre, así que le pedí permiso a Dohko para salir a caminar por el Santuario y sus alrededores. Le dije que podía ser un entrenamiento "pasivo", y me miró no muy convencido. En las semanas que llevaba en Libra, habíamos salido casi todos los días al rayar el alba, y habíamos regresado de Cabo Sounión muy entrada la noche, yo casi desfalleciendo de cansancio y de hambre. Y a veces, Dohko me dejaba sin comer (¡Oh, terrible tortura!) cuando me había ido particularmente mal en el entrenamiento. El Anciano Maestro no tuvo más remedio que dejarme ir. Así que busqué en mi armario algo decente para ponerme, porque no había ido a lavar mi ropa al gélido riachuelo no tan cercano al Santuario, donde las mujeres de Athene se reunían a chismorrear, lavar sus indumentarias también, y, por supuesto, a cantar y a hacer preguntas incómodas, como si los Santos siendo tan fuertes eran como toros en, bueno, la cama, para posteriormente reírse de mí porque tenía la cara roja hasta que me hacían enojar. Proseguí mi infructuosa búsqueda, porque todas mis camisas estaban sucias, desteñidas viejas y/o rotas. No me iba a pasear por ahí, con una camisa cuya parte superior de la espalda estaba bellamente adornada por un desgarrón del tamaño de la fosa de las Marianas. De hecho, consideré seriamente el terminar de rasgarla para utilizarla como trapito limpión o toalla de entrenamiento.

Escarbando en el rincón más profundo del armario, me topé con una lámina redondeada de metal duro y gélido. La saqué. Los ojos inexpresivos de la máscara, adornados en los bordes con arabescos azul turquesa me miraron. Jugueteé con ella, como burlándome, en muda victoria. Me sentía eufórica. Podía sentir el viento y el sol. Podía ver y ser vista, una sensación que no conocía desde que había sangrado por primera vez. Aunque en el desierto sólo la usaba mientras Algol o Aioria iban a ver si seguía viva. El pomo de la puerta se movió, y Dohko entró. Casi retrocedió por el desorden de camisetas, pantalones y botas desperdigados por el suelo. Sonriendo, muy divertido, dejó un paquete envuelto en papel marrón sobre mi cama.

-No creí que lo necesitaras tanto.- murmuró, levantando, para mi pesar, la camisa "Marianas" con las puntas de los dedos. Su ojo izquierdo y parte de su mejilla se podían ver a través del inmenso hueco. Luego la soltó, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

Cuando él salió, me abalancé como fiera sobre el encargo y lo abrí: casi lloro de emoción: varias camisetas, dos pares de leggings, una camisa de algodón blanco, de manga larga, bastante fresca, y un vestido corto con mangas, o peplo, como les llamaban en el Santuario, color granate. De inmediato me puse uno de los pantalones y la camisa blanca, las botas de cuero café y me dejé el pelo suelto, mientras se terminaba de secar.

-Gracias, Maestro. No tenía por qué molestarse, yo pensaba pasar por ellas el día de hoy.- le dije, haciéndole una reverencia, al salir al Hall del Templo de Libra, donde Dohko hacía algunos ejercicios de respiración.

-No es nada, Marah. Pasé por la sastrería de Rodorio en la mañana, cuando venía de la plaza.-me contestó Dohko abriendo solo un ojo.-Si te descuidas, un día de estos lanzaré al horno toda la ropa vieja que te encuentre. Ya no estás en el desierto. Aquí no es necesario que recicles todo trapo que te pase por el frente.

- _Naaah_.-le contesté yo, risueña-usted no haría eso.

Dohko abrió ambos ojos y alzó ambas cejas, como diciendo "prúebame". Abrí la boca para protestar pero se me ocurrió que era mala idea. Le dí la espalda y abandoné Libra caminando rápido. Él tenía razón, sin embargo. Ya era hora de que volviera a ser yo en el aspecto en que más había cambiado. Mi presentación personal. Me sentía muy bien con ropa nueva y bien hecha. Consideré la posibilidad de volver a Rodorio o a Kamalákion para encargar más ropa y deshacerme de todos mis trapos viejos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras que llevan de Tauro a Aries, tarareando, totalmente abstraída en el hermoso horizonte. Había visto a lo lejos dos siluetas que venían en dirección contraria pero jamás me imaginé que llegarían hasta mí tan rápido. Sentí un golpetazo en el pecho, de pronto el mundo dio una vuelta de 180º y me encontré boca abajo en el suelo. Paladeé el sabor de la sangre en la lengua. Escupí. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una muchacha que me observaba con rabia, también tendida boca abajo en las escaleras. Me puse en pie, sacudiéndome el polvo de la blusa con toda la elegancia que pude, aunque la rabia bullía en mi interior, dándole tiempo a que se levantara. La mujer se paró, también limpiándose.

-¡FÍJATE POR DÓNDE DIABLOS CORRES!- le espeté con ira de la mala, dejándola atónita y pálida. Luego recobré mi estado de calma al notar que la sangre de mi boca se escurría por mi barbilla y mi cuello. Y no iba a dejar que la blusa nueva se manchara. Tenía que durarme un buen rato.

La observé bien. Vestía un pantalón ajustado y una camisa de color negro. Su piel blanquísima, insolada y rosada en sus hombros y mejillas, la delataban como nórdica, o eso creí. Tenía un largo cabello rubio, como el color del pelo de las mujeres de las pinturas del Renacimiento. Era más delgada, más alta y muchísimo más pálida. Tenía los pómulos muy altos y la nariz fina, los ojos, de un sorprendente color azul índigo clarísimo y puro. Era una muchacha muy bonita, aunque con cada segundo de observación que pasaba ella se enojaba cada vez más y más, hasta que estalló.

-¡Y TÚ FÍJATE POR DÓNDE CAMINAS, PARA QUE PUEDAS ESQUIVAR A LOS QUE CORREN!- me respondió ella a su vez. Empezamos a gruñirnos mutuamente. Me limpié la sangre de la boca: tenía el labio inferior partido. Y la agarré del cuello de su camiseta, dispuesta a zarandearla aunque fuera unos quince centímetros más alta que yo, cuando llegó Aldebarán, alarmado.

-¡Aimeé! ¡Marah! ¡Compórtense!-exclamó, viendo que nos disponíamos a destrozarnos mutuamente. Las dos nos separamos (pues ya nos habíamos tomado de los respectivos cuellos de nuestras camisas) y lo miramos.

- _Garotinha_.-dijo, dirigiéndose a la desconocida.-Ella es Marah, aprendiz del Santo de Leo, por el momento está en Libra, con el Viejo Maestro. Marah.-al fin se dirigió a mi.-ella es Aimeé, mi discípula. _Garontinhas_ , discúlpense.

Alcé una ceja y lo miré como si estuviera loco. Yo nunca me disculpo. Especialmente si no fui yo quien levantó por los aires a una persona que iba caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, tarareando plácidamente, sin hacerle daño a una mosca, partirle un labio y quién sabe qué más, y potencialmente llenarle la camisa nueva de algodón blanco de manchones rojos.

Aimeé observó la sangre que seguía escurriéndoseme del labio, que me limpié con una esquina de la pañoleta que siempre llevaba amarrada a la cintura y que servía para ese tipo de menesteres. Se dio cuenta de que me había hecho bastante daño.

-Lo siento, Marah. No te vi.- murmuró, roja como un tomate. Así que yo no era la única propensa al sonrojo. Su voz sonaba sincera. Entonces dejé mi actitud de fastidiosa superioridad.

-No, tú discúlpame. Se supone que me están entrenando para evitar ataques cuando estoy distraída. – le dije con tranquilidad, sonriendo un poco. La muchacha también sonrió.

-Así está mejor.- felicitó Aldebarán inflando pecho con una mezcla curiosa de alivio y orgullo, como si hubiera evitado él solito la tercera guerra mundial – ¿A dónde ibas, Marah?

-A Kamalákion, a encargar ropa nueva. El Maestro Dohko me dio permiso.- le contesté yo, enroscando la punta de mi trenza en mis dedos. Empecé a sentirme algo avergonzada con Aldebarán. Él siempre era tan amable conmigo.

-Ve con ella, Aimeé. Te doy el resto de la tarde libre. Pero primero entremos a Tauro para que te puedas curar eso.- concedió Aldebarán con una expresión que no supe identificar. Luego lo comprendí. Aunque no me estaba prejuzgando, tuvo la ligera impresión de que yo daría problemas. Y no se equivocaba. Lo que pasaría dos días después, se lo confirmaría a él, y al resto del Santuario. Le obedecí. El sabor metálico y terroso de la sangre no es uno de mis preferidos.

Entramos a la enormidad del templo de Tauro y nos dirigimos a la cocina, en el área privada del templo en el segundo piso. Me senté a la mesa y Aimeé me dio un trapo mojado, con el que me limpié la cara y el cuello, y apliqué a mi labio hasta que dejó de sangrar. Lo tenía bastante hinchado. Tendría que pasar por la fuente de Athena de salida.

Después tomé un vaso de agua, y le dí las gracias al amabilísimo Santo antes de que nos convenciera de que nos quedáramos a cenar. Estaba sintiéndome asfixiada, quería dejar de ver columnas de mármol y lotes baldíos con una que otra hierba, necesitaba alejarme de las cosas que me hacían soñar casi todas las noches con la muerte de mis padres. Casi me llevé a Aimeé arreada del brazo, escalinata zodiacal abajo. Pasamos como exhalación por Aries mientras un asombrado Mu nos miraba. Cuando llegamos al arco iris que separaba el mundo de afuera y el de adentro, suspiré, aliviada. Aimeé me miraba extrañada, casi asustada, como si yo fuera una loca peligrosa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó, alejándose de mi contacto.

-Le tengo manía a los templos.- respondí con sencillez. Aimeé era una desconocida y sería mala idea vomitar mi corazón en sus manos y contarle que tenía ganas de alejarme del mármol porque mis padres habían muerto aplastados en un templo como esos. Aimeé seguía mirándome de una manera extraña. Hice un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que no me hiciera caso. Atravesamos la barrera y continuamos andando en silencio un buen rato. Aquella chica parecía tímida, muy tímida, o demasiado precavida. Me pregunté si en su mente yo representaba algún tipo de amenaza, pues se sentía como si se hubiera cerrado por completo a mí. Decidí que necesitaba una amiga con urgencia y aquella chica me había caído bien. En vez de arredrarse ante mí, me había desafiado y se había indignado genuinamente contra mí. Una persona sincera, a pesar de su actitud cauta actual. Debía romper el hielo. Ante nosotras, el camino hacia Athene serpenteaba entre los árboles, flanqueado de piedras. Me subí en una y empecé a saltar de piedra en piedra.

-¿De dónde vienes?-pregunté curiosa. La muchacha sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. Parecía triste, algo melancólica. Vaya. O extrañaba mucho su hogar o le dolía intensamente hablar de él.

-Finlandia.- me respondió, parca, intentando no mirarme directamente.- ¿Y tú?

-Arabia Saudita.-le contesté. La chica se paró en seco y ladeó la cabeza, confundida, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Me reí entre dientes. Entendía su confusión, yo no me veía como la mujer árabe promedio, y además, pensar en la religión del lugar era altamente problemático, teniendo en cuenta dónde nos encontrábamos.-pero nací en Londres, y viví en Arabia casi toda mi adolescencia. Tengo diecisiete años. ¿Y tú?

-Dieciocho.-contestó ella, monosílaba. Alcé una ceja mientras saltaba a la siguiente piedra. Estaba haciéndose la difícil. Habría que emplear tácticas más agresivas.

-Ya veo… ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al Santuario?- inquirí. Quería ver hasta que punto llegaba la paciencia de la Taurina. Pero al parecer no podía exasperarla lo más mínimo. Ni tampoco lograba hacerla reír.

-Si, es la primera. Me imagino que la tuya también, ¿no?-dijo ella. Habíamos llegado al sitio donde se entraba a Athene y se podía rodear también dicho pueblo para dirigirse a Rodorio o a Kamalákion. Athene era una villa de pescadores, la más cercana al Santuario y al mar. Rodorio estaba más cercana a la cordillera y tenía unos cultivos inmensos en las laderas de la montaña. Eran famosos por sus rosas. Kamalákion era el último pueblecito aledaño al Santuario antes de salir a un carretera de tierra que tras varios kilómetros salía a una vía de cemento bastante dañada que tras varias horas de camino, se conectaba con una carretera a Athenas. Era toda una travesía ir al Santuario. Como era de imaginar.

-No, es la segunda, de hecho.-respondí.- La primera fue hace casi dos años y después de ello decidieron castigarme con dos años entrenando en el desierto de Arabia. ¿Entrenaste antes de venir?

-Si.-me contestó. Seguía igual de parca y eso me desesperaba.- Entrené en Siberia varios años, con el Maestro Crystal.

La miré. No tenía idea de quién era Crystal. Ella interpretó correctamente mi inquietud no formulada.

-Crystal fue el discípulo de Camus de Acuario, y maestro de Hyoga de Cisne.

-¿O sea que tu habilidad cósmica es el dominio del frío y el hielo?- le pregunté quizá más emocionada de lo que necesitaba. El hielo me parecía precioso. Ella se rió.

-No lo sabemos bien aún. Igual soy de signo Tauro, y es un signo atado al elemento Tierra.-me contestó Aimeé.-Estoy trabajando en ello con Aldebarán y Crystal.

Hacía un calor tremendo. El sol de casi medio día fulguraba con la suficiente potencia para achicharrarnos, y con desesperación, me apresuré caminando rápido para llegar a Kamalákion y refugiarme con Aimeé bajo algún techo. Tenía unas dracmas en el bolsillo. Con suerte algún lugareño me las recibiría, y me vendería un par de refrescos. Suspiré de alivio cuando al fin vi las primeras casitas de barro, ladrillos, paja y tejas de terracota pintadas de blanco y diversos tonos de azul. Las mujeres sentadas con los niños en los pórticos de las casas, algunos hombres llevando carretas llenas de mercancía al mercado. Las materas de las ventanas repletas de rosas de todos los colores imaginables. Las calles empedradas llevaban todas a la plaza principal bajo la sombra de la pequeña iglesia ortodoxa, cerrada a cal y canto, pues era la hora del almuerzo y posterior siesta. Al acercarnos a la plaza, vi un local abierto en el que en varias mesas departían algunos hombres y mujeres, viejos y jóvenes, escudándose bajo las inmensas sombrillas de las mesas del inclemente sol.

-Vamos a tomar unas sodas, Aimeé.- dije. La finlandesa se negó en redondo. Se sonrojó hasta el pecho y los brazos.

-¡No tienes que hacer eso!- me espetó, apenada. La tomé del brazo y la arrastré hasta una de las mesas vacías, a la cual nos sentamos. Un joven salió de la trastienda del local. El muchacho, que no tendría más de veinte años, se apresuró a tomar nuestro pedido, en un griego apresurado que me costó un poco entender. Según nos dijo, su establecimiento era uno de los pocos que contaba con luz eléctrica y refrigeradores.

-¿Son ustedes nuevas por aquí, verdad? –preguntó. El joven era un griego con todas las de la ley; rubio, perfil alto, ojos claros y piel bronceada. Aimeé y yo nos miramos, ella casi babeando. Eso era lo más duro de todo. Era muy difícil vivir en el Santuario de Athena y no babear. Nunca me había relacionado de manera tan directa con hombres que no fueran mis familiares y me costaba mucho hablarles y comportarme de manera normal alrededor de ellos, sobre todo si eran guapos. Y casi todos los Santos de Athena, al menos los dorados que yo conocía, eran hermosísimos. Sin embargo, la supervivencia venía ante todo, y nunca era buena idea dejarle saber a un hombre que te parecía atractivo. Tomaría ventaja de ello sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Se podría decir que sí. – dijo Aimeé, enigmática, en inglés con un leve acento nórdico. La miré, alzando una ceja, La muchacha fácilmente habría podido tragarse una mosca sin darse cuenta, y el joven ya estaba empezando a sospechar que el refinado gusto de mi nueva amiga estaba precisamente interesado en él. Los miraba a los dos esperando el próximo movimiento. El muchacho sonreía más y más entre más caía hacia el piso la baba de Aimeé. Me obligué a ayudarla. Justo cuando abría la boca, Aimeé también abrió la suya.

-Somos ama…-comenzó a decir Aimeé. Se me heló el alma. Esa información no debía exponerse, y menos en un lugar lleno de gente.

-Amantes de la mitología.-la interrumpí yo.- Hemos venido desde muy lejos para pasar unas vacaciones aquí, en Grecia.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Qué les puedo servir?-respondió el joven. Tiré de los músculos de mi cara y pestañeé para dedicarle una de las mejores sonrisas de mi repertorio, para que no mirara a Aimeé, quien en ese momento gesticulaba bruscamente, con la cara roja, sin emitir sonido alguno. Debajo de la mesa, el pequeño y cuadrado tacón de mi bota se había clavado con saña en la punta de un pie calzado con botines ligeros. Cuando el joven volteó a mirarla, ella ya no mostraba signos de haber sido atacada por el zapato afilado de una inglesa loca.

-Dos sodas, por favor.- le pedí. El muchacho se fue. Aimeé se dispuso a saltarme encima para volverme trocitos, con la cara congestionada de rabia. Levanté un dedo admonitorio ante su rostro y la obligué a volver a sentarse mirándola con severidad.

-Ni se te ocurra.- advertí. –Me parece que hay cierta información sobre nosotras que no debemos divulgar si no queremos asustar a esta gente, _Bully_. Toda su vida y por generaciones, no han visto el rostro de una amazona. Si les decimos que somos aprendices, los hombres de este pueblo saldrán corriendo despavoridos para evitar que los asesinemos. Otros querrán que los amemos. Pues, no es que la perspectiva de amar semejantes bizcochos de dátiles en almíbar sea mala, ¿no? Pero no queremos asustarlos. Y además sospecho que vendrían los viejos y los feos.

La cara que puso Aimeé me hizo soltar una carcajada. Obviamente no había pensado en esa parte del asunto.

-Agh. La máscara. Se me olvidaba. Crystal me dió la oportunidad de decidir qué haría con ella. Nunca la usé. Afortunadamente aquí al parecer ya no es mandatorio usarla, con este calor. Y a Aldebarán no le molesta que ande sin ella.

-Una experiencia diametralmente opuesta a la mía. Yo en ocasiones debía quitármela en el desierto, porque se calentaba tanto, que me quemaba.-le comenté.-Me costó trabajo deshacerme de ella. Pero fue para mejor. Es delicioso sentir el viento.

-¿Qué fue eso tan grave que hiciste, que decidieron enviarte al desierto?-preguntó, riéndose, irónica, pero dando en el clavo. Suspiré.

-Dije cosas terribles de Athena la primera vez que me trajeron aquí, obligada. Mi abuelo en su testamento decidió que si los Santos de Athena me encontraban antes de que yo llegara a la mayoría de edad, debía venir con ellos al Santuario y entrenar para ser una amazona. Así que básicamente hice una pataleta histérica delante del Patriarca, quien en su sapiencia decidió que enviarme al desierto de Arabia Saudita bajo la tutela de un caballero de plata _entre nos_ bastante loco, Algol de Perseus, iba a lograr domarme lo suficiente. Y aquí estoy, dos años después, llena de cicatrices y de traumas pero dispuesta a dar pelea.

Aimeé me observó parpadeando un par de veces con sus largas y nórdicas pestañas, la expresión de su rostro me decía que aunque me encontraba un poco exasperante, le había caído bien. Sonreí. El chico nos trajo nuestras gaseosas y ataqué la mía con devoción, literalmente alzando el codo para tomármela, haciendo que la manga de la camisa en mi brazo izquierdo se retrajera, mostrando mi antebrazo involuntariamente. Al bajar la mano con que sostenía la botella para posarla en la mesa, noté los ojos de Aimeé fijos en las largas cicatrices que tenía en el brazo. Me apresuré a cubrírmelas. Bajo la tela, siempre ocultas, estarían las huellas de mi lucha por la supervivencia. En mi brazo, mi pecho, mi abdomen y mis piernas. Un león de montaña famélico pero gigante y lleno de ira me convirtió en su presa, y yo lo convertí a él en la mía, al final.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención.-dijo ella malinterpretando mi reacción al cubrirme. Sonreí con sinceridad. No me molestó su mirada, si no el mero hecho de que le fuera posible verlas. Dohko aún me molestaba mucho porque llevaba ropa muy cubierta. A veces él andaba sin camisa por todo el Santuario, sin embargo. Lo cual me hablaba de su propensión al nudismo, y no era buen precedente.

-No te preocupes, Aimeé.- le dije, tomándole la mano. Luego la retiré, porque Aimeé me miró como si ningún otro ser humano le hubiera tocado la mano jamás. Empecé a preguntarme de dónde rayos había salido ella y qué cosas terribles le habían sucedido en el pasado. Porque al parecer todos quienes estábamos conectados con el Santuario habíamos visto un par de cosas desafortunadas con el paso de los años. Extendí mi mano de nuevo hacia ella, pero de manera formal, esperando que me la tomara para estrecharla y presentarnos "formalmente".-Mi nombre es Marah Goldsmith. También me llamaron _Hafsa Bint Malouf_ , pero prefiero que me llamen Marah. _It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance_.

Aimeé casi se atraganta de risa por el tono formal en mi voz. Alcé una ceja y la nariz en el aire, casi indignada. Ella captó el cambio en mi lenguaje corporal y paró de reírse: se dio cuenta que era en serio.

-Mi nombre es Aimeé Järvinen. Encantada de conocerte, Marah Goldsmith.-me contestó en inglés tomando mi mano y estrechándola. En ese momento me sentí como si estuviera firmando una especie de pacto para toda la vida. Y me gustó. Seguimos hablando y no hubo momentos incómodos, como antes. Aimeé se abrió mucho y tan sólo media hora después, nos contábamos nuestras vidas y sucesos graciosos en ellas. Y ya el presupuesto de dos sodas había sido rebasado; entramos en materia con unas botellas de cerveza.

-¿En serio le pusiste somnífero al vino de consagrar?- me reí, incrédula. Aimeé asintió. Por algo decía yo que aquella muchachita tenía algo monástico, ese aire de reclusión que genera un claustro de monjas y del que padecen las personas educadas en esos ámbitos. De sólo imaginarme al sacerdote cayendo dormido sobre el altar, quise desternillarme de la risa. En situaciones normales aquello no me habría horrorizado, pero tampoco me habría hecho reír a mandíbula batiente. Definitivamente, las cervezas estaban haciendo efecto. Y aquel síntoma de delicioso abandono me encantaba. Era mi primera vez con el alcohol. –Creí que yo era la más grande bromista que hubiera conocido. Veo que he encontrado a una rival de mi talla.

-¿Rival? ¿Por qué no mas bien aliada?- propuso Aimeé, con una sonrisita ebria. Aquella idea resonó en mi cabeza. Una bandada de pájaros negros cruzó el cielo, cubriendo por momentos el sol que ya empezaba a declinar en el horizonte.

-¡Aimeé, Marah! -exclamó una voz femenina a mis espaldas. La taurina se puso pálida como un papel. Voltee lentamente. Era June, pillándonos.

-¡June! ¡No nos acuses, te lo suplico! - rogué a la desesperada. June sonrió.

-Yo no he visto nada.-aclaró- Eso que tienen ahí es agua de manantial si alguien llega a preguntarme. Claro que no sé cómo harán para disimularlo, chicas. Están bastante mareaditas y se les nota. Sus respectivos maestros las mandaron llamar, quieren que lleguen temprano a los templos, antes que los demás Santos no las dejen pasar. Corran.

Suspiramos de alivio, y nos levantamos de la mesa. Pagué al muchacho rápidamente, y nos encaminamos al Santuario. Los pájaros seguían rondando el cielo. Noté que no volaban en círculos, como suelen hacer las aves. Iban de un lado a otro, en formaciones perfectas. June regresó al Santuario con nosotras, luego de pasar con ella por la casa de la boticaria y comprar algunas tinturas vegetales, un par de ungüentos y vendas, seguramente para sus alumnas.

-June, ¿En el Santuario hay algún guerrero que pueda controlar a los animales a su voluntad?- le pregunté. El comportamiento de los pájaros me había inquietado mucho. Una luz se encendió en mi cerebro atontado por el alcohol. ¿Y que tal si lograra convencer a ese santo de prestarme sus animalitos y lanzarlos al ataque sobre alguien? Sería perfecto. No me echarían la culpa a mí. Y el santo en cuestión podría aducir que sus animales actuaron solos. Nadie podría probar lo contrario.

-Sólo uno. Y maneja únicamente a los cuervos. El Santo Jamián de Corvus. –respondió ella, sin sospechar lo que yo tramaba. A oír el nombre "Jamián", algo mágico se encendió en mi cerebro. Si era el mismo al que yo conocía -aunque lo dudaba infinitamente, el mundo no podía ser tan pequeño-, podría ejecutar una venganza cuya víctima nunca iba a olvidar. Andamos hasta el Santuario muy muy rápido, Aimeé y yo mirándonos y jadeando. June nos miraba sin compasión y apretaba el paso: por tramos echaba a correr. Al final llegamos cuando el sol ya se había puesto y mi nueva amiga y yo ahora sí nos echamos a correr tras June porque pronto los Santos de Oro pondrían sus protecciones especiales sobre los Templos. Y aún estábamos bastante ebrias.

June nos dejó en la entrada a las Doce Casas. Cuando ella se perdió de vista, arrinconé a Aimeé detrás de unas columnas caídas en el tramo entre Aries y Tauro y le conté mi plan. Ebrias, tambaleantes y faltas de sentido común como estábamos, no le vimos ningún defecto. A la mañana siguiente hablaríamos con Jamián para que nos prestara sus cuervos.

Riéndonos, entramos en Tauro, donde un preocupado Aldebarán cogió a Aimeé del brazo y la llevó al interior del área privada del Templo. Seguí mi camino con una sonrisa totalmente estúpida en la cara. Todos los Templos estaban silenciosos y vacíos. Llegué a Libra ligeramente mareada. Saludé al Maestro sin acercármele mucho y entré a mi habitación, donde repentinamente me atacó un atroz dolor de cabeza y un mareo de miedo, con náuseas incluídas. Desde afuera, la voz de Dohko casi me hizo morir de susto cuando aconsejó:

-"Si quemas un poco tu Cosmo, el alcohol se evaporará más rápido de tu sangre"


	4. Fights, plots and pranks

**IV**

 **FIGHTS, PLOTS AND PRANKS.**

El cosmo de Dohko me hizo pasar del total letargo alcohólico a la total alerta. Una sensación de _impending doom_ se cernió sobre mí: estaba segura que el Viejo Maestro me volvería pedacitos con alguna de sus técnicas. Al abrir los ojos lo ví ante mí, envuelto en una luz dorada que emanaba de su cuerpo e iluminaba la habitación entera, todavía el mundo sumido en la oscuridad de la noche. El profundo gong del reloj de Meridia sonó tres veces. Las tres de la mañana.

-Arriba, muchachita. Hora de entrenar.-dijo, más serio de lo que le había visto nunca. Oh no. Sonreí, solícita.

-Claro que sí, maestro Dohko. Deme cinco minutos y me pondré la ropa adecuada.-le pedí, porque tenía puesto un camisón de algodón blanco con encajes en los puños y el cuello, que me llegaba hasta los tobillos. Mala idea entrenar sólo con eso puesto. Dohko me sonrió con maldad y aumentó el brillo de su cosmo.

-Es una orden, muchacha. Ahora. No me importa cómo estés vestida. Nos vamos ya.-dijo él.

Corrimos para calentar hasta Cabo Sounión, mis pies descalzos quejándose de dolor cada vez que pisaba una piedrita afilada, pero mi orgullo no me dejó hacer ni un solo sonido. Agradecí que aún a esta hora todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo. Todo el mundo excepto Kanon de Géminis, quien disolvió el Laberinto para que pudiéramos pasar por su casa, y quien me miró luego de un momento en que me pareció que Dohko y Kanon se comunicaron sin palabras, porque Kanon sonrió y me miró con desdén y dijo en voz alta "se lo tiene bien merecido" en griego. Una vez el santo de Libra y yo llegamos a Cabo Sounión, envolvió un peñasco en una gruesa soga y luego me ató la soga al tobillo, mientras yo lo miraba atónita. Procedió a cargarme, con peñasco y todo, mientras yo tiritaba de frío y de pánico, y desde uno de los acantilados me lanzó a las profundidades del mar embravecido. Creo que dí un alarido durante unos interminables cinco metros hasta que entré al agua sin poder tomar aire. La piedra pesaba muchísimo y me lastimaba indeciblemente la pierna. Me apresuré a tomar la soga y jalar la piedra hacia mí para tomarla entre mis brazos y nadar hacia la superficie.

Con el cerebro pidiéndome aire a gritos mi cabeza rompió la superficie del agua y logré tomar un poco de oxígeno hasta que otra ola me sepultó en la oscuridad. En el fondo lograba distinguir unas cuantas fosforescencias, poco más. No había luna y las estrellas eran la única fuente de luz. Hubo un momento en que no pude distinguir entre el cielo y el fondo del mar, lograba tomar un poco de aire durante unos segundos hasta que el agua volvía a llevarme al fondo. No podía rendirme. Si me rendía iba a morir: la marea estaba alta. Al fin el cielo se volvió malva y después gris. El Sol salió y convirtió el agua en una masa azul claro y espuma: ahora debía alejarme de las rocas pues las olas iban a estrellarme contra ellas. No paré de nadar ni un segundo, no le pedí ayuda, no iba darle esa satisfacción a Dohko, aunque estuve a punto de desmayarme muchas veces, mis pulmones repletos de agua. Hubo un momento en que al sacar mi cabeza del mar, me pareció ver a Kanon de Géminis en lo alto del acantilado del que Dohko me había tirado al agua, y junto a él, el santo de Libra. Una ola me hundió y al volver a sacar la cabeza, sólo estaba Dohko allí. Seguí en mi tarea con el cuerpo totalmente agarrotado, funcionando en automático para evitar ahogarme. Cada vez que la corriente me arrastraba al fondo, cerca de las afiladas rocas, una sensación caliente se apoderaba de mi estómago y de todo mi cuerpo, aliviándome el dolor de las piernas que eran lo único que me impulsaba, pues mis brazos cargaban el peñasco. Mi pelo complicaba todo aún más porque se me pegaba del rostro, se me enredaba alrededor del cuello y me impedía ver o respirar en ocasiones. En determinado momento una mano me tomó por el brazo y luego aupó todo mi cuerpo sobre sí y nadó hacia la orilla. Me dejé llevar como una muñeca de trapo, la piedra arrastrándose en el agua detrás de mí y de Dohko haciéndome daño en el tobillo pero estaba demasiado débil como para protestar. Al final me dejó sobre la arena y desanudó la soga. Me arrastré como pude lejos de él y tosí, olvidándome del decoro, porque moría de náuseas, con el estómago lleno aún de bilis, alcohol y agua salada. Vomité a cuatro patas con el camisón subido hasta el estómago, seguro que Dohko me estaba viendo los calzones y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de vergüenza. Una vez terminé de vomitar bajé mi camisón empapado y me quité el pelo, lleno de algas, de la cara. Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano y luego oculté mi vómito con una capa de arena. Miré a Dohko, que sonreía, y lo odié. Me puse en pie tambaleando.

-Hora de volver a Libra, chiquilla. Esto fue sólo el comienzo.-me dijo, poniendo sobre mis hombros un manto de lana burda gris que me cubría sólo hasta los codos. Apreté la boca con ira. Eran las siete de la mañana y TODO EL SANTUARIO me vería así. Me arreglé el pelo lo mejor que pude. Y volvimos, mientras yo caminaba descalza, sucia, mojada y en un pijama ridículo, con algas enredadas en el pelo. Alcé la nariz y procuré no mirar a nadie y cantar con todas mis fuerzas en mi cabeza para no escuchar los susurros, las risas y los comentarios. Al final llegamos al inicio de la Calzada Zodiacal. Tuve que sentarme un momento sobre una columna caída porque las piernas me temblaban tanto que no era capaz de sostenerme sola. Dohko me tomo por el brazo y me obligó a levantarme y seguir, me alejé de su contacto con rabia, como si me quemara y de nuevo alcé la nariz y seguí caminando detrás de él. En Aries, Kiki se burló de mí un poco y luego me miró con compasión. En Tauro, sentí unas carcajadas femeninas ahogadas tras las columnas. Como iba con Dohko no podía darle a Aimeé su merecido por reírse tan descaradamente de mí.

Llegamos a Géminis. Dohko desapareció en uno de los tramos oscuros del Laberinto ante mí. Me quedé allí de pie sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Maestro Dohko?-llamé, con la voz ronca por la tos y el agua salada. Ante mí se materializó Kanon de Géminis, que al verme volvió a sonreír, ladino, claramente burlón. Crucé los brazos ante mi pecho, supremamente molesta, y alcé una ceja, plantándole cara, aunque temblaba de agotamiento de pies a cabeza. Él se hizo a un lado y me señaló el camino.

-Sigue caminando, niña. Lo encontrarás, sólo debes caminar. Sigue su cosmo.-me aconsejó sin mirarme. Lo imité y caminé a su lado y lo pasé. Luego me volteé porque recordé que debía darle las gracias. Él me estaba mirando. Lo fulminé con los ojos y él volvió a sonreír, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas. En ese momento fui consciente de que la tela blanca de algodón estaba transparente y pegada a mi cuerpo. Puse cara de susto. Él siguió sonriendo. Pero hubo algo en esa sonrisa que me dio escalofríos. Me dí la vuelta y me adentré en el Laberinto dejando detrás de mí un sendero de huellas arenosas y húmedas de pies descalzos y gotas de agua que caían de mi ropa y de mi pelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al fin encontré a Dohko a la salida de Géminis y seguimos caminando en silencio hasta Libra porque yo estaba demasiado indignada para hablar, temblaba de ira. Sin pedirle permiso me metí en el baño, me limpié quitándome las algas y el agua salada, dándome un baño rápido. Luego me vestí y fui a la cocina, donde ya estaba Dohko desayunando…él sólo. Así que no tendría comida hoy, al menos no proporcionada por él. Lo miré con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Maestro, ¿Es esto un castigo?-pregunté con la voz temblorosa de rabia.

-Tómalo como quieras, Marah. –respondió él, sin inmutarse. No iba a ganarme en una contienda verbal. No iba a perder el control y comportarme como una chiquilla. Hora de racionalizar.

-A ver, Maestro. Lo que he entendido de este lugar es que el modo de vida es a la antigua, ¿No es así? Alimentación sana pero poco abundante, entrenamiento, santidad. Los antiguos sólo tenían agua, vino, cerveza o _melikatrôn_ para beber. Entonces, si se cansaban del agua, ¿qué era lo que bebían?-espeté, pensativa. ¿Acaso por tomarme unas cervezas de más me merecía un castigo así?

-De hecho, la elección es tuya.-comenzó él.-Tomar una cerveza, o un vaso de vino, o de aguamiel, no es un problema. Puedes hacerlo. Pero emborracharse sí es un problema, sobre todo si eres una aprendiz y de tu comportamiento depende la honra de tu maestro, en este caso yo, y no solamente mi honra, sino mi idoneidad como tutor: debo hacerte comprender con los medios de los que dispongo que las cosas que detienen tu avance y te perjudican físicamente, como el alcohol, son malas para ti. No le convienen a tu cuerpo ni a tu cosmo. Si ayer no hubieras bebido este entrenamiento te habría sido mucho más fácil de sobrellevar.

Bufé. Lo que más le convenía a mi cuerpo no era precisamente nadar cuatro horas seguidas y tragar agua de mar como si se me fuera la existencia en ello.

-No estás de humor, Marah. Vete al Coliseo, con las demás Amazonas.-me espetó él volviendo a sorber su tazón de té caliente.

Volví a bufar. Así que quería que desquitara mi ira con la primera pobre que se me cruzase por el frente, y mejor para mi si era Shaina. Me levanté de la mesa y dí media vuelta, para largarme de Libra. De inmediato sentí la mano de Dohko en mi hombro, aunque sabía que él no se había levantado de su silla. Cuando miré, él ya estaba de pie. Había hecho un movimiento tan rápido e imperceptible que me había asustado en serio.

-Y te prohíbo que te enfrentes a Shaina bajo cualquier motivo, ¿Entiendes? Sólo si ella te ataca y ves tu vida peligrar. Y no cruzarás palabra con ella. Es una orden.

Me recuperé rápidamente del susto. Quité mi hombro de su alcance y proseguí mi camino sin dignarme a mirarlo.

- _As you command, Master_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bajé las escalinatas hecha una furia, imaginándome que mataba a Dohko en todas las formas posibles. Tanta era mi distracción que me vine a dar cuenta que ya había atravesado todas las casas cuando llegué a Aries mascullando infortunios y un taciturno Mu me miró con ojos de "No Molestar: Armadura en Proceso de Reconstrucción". Pidiéndole disculpas dejé la Primera Casa. La rabia me había dado combustible para seguir en pie y caminando. Proseguí hasta el Coliseo. Allí estaban gran parte de los maestros y sus aprendices. Y parecía una batalla campal organizada. Me senté en las gradas para observar mejor el ejercicio que estaban llevando a cabo. Los aprendices luchaban entre sí, mientras los maestros les corregían movimientos, velocidades y posturas. June detuvo la lucha entre sus dos aprendices mayores, quienes recientemente habían llegado de Isla Andrómeda, para corregir la patada de una. Alguien se sentó junto a mí.

-Te ví hoy en Sounión. Te lo merecías.-dijo a mi lado la voz de Kanon de Géminis. Prácticamente siseé de rabia. El sonido que hace una sartén caliente cuando le tiran agua fría.

-Como si nunca hubiera usted hecho algo malo.-le espeté, con toda la mala intención del mundo. Su risa me desconcertó.

-No tienes idea, mocosa. No tienes idea.-me dijo. Lo miré. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y volví a sonrojarme. Mi estómago rugió de hambre y rogué porque Kanon no lo hubiera escuchado.-Es curioso que no supiera de ti hasta ahora, que te hayan enviado con Dohko. ¿Por qué crees que…?

-Aioria no me soporta.-le contesté interrumpiéndolo.-Por eso nunca habla de mí. Su Santidad tiene la esperanza de que la amabilidad del Santo de Libra logre domeñarme un poco y evitar que me largue de este lugar y vuelva a casa.-estiré las piernas y el tobillo derecho me torturó con dolor dentro del cuero de la bota.

-Claro.-contestó Kanon con una risita sarcástica.-Comprendo a Aioria completamente, por tu culpa, Dora, nuestra vestal, estuvo unos buenos veinte minutos limpiando el piso de Géminis de tus huellas.

-Lo siento mucho.-contesté, y en realidad me sentía apenada.-No volverá a ocurrir en la medida en que me sea posible.

Me ignoró. Sacó un rollo de vendas de su bolsillo y empezó a vendarse los nudillos y las muñecas de ambas manos. Dejé de mirarlo.

-¡Ah, garotinha! Dohko me encomendó la misión de no dejarte vagabundear…

La voz de Aldebarán hizo que saltara del susto. Tras él venía Aimeé, seria, y con pinta aún de tener una resaca épica.

-¡Hola, Maestro Aldebarán!- Traté de disimular. Como un resorte me puse en pie. Kanon sin voltearse me cogió por la muñeca y me hizo sentarme de nuevo. Luego me miró, sus ojos verdes brillantes al sol y su expresión completamente seria.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? De aquí no te mueves hasta que no te termine de explicar algunas de las maniobras que se están ejecutando en la arena.

-Está bien, Santo de Géminis.- Le contesté, siguiéndole el juego. Por la Diosa, me acababa de salvar de un regaño y posterior castigo. Aldebarán se mostró conforme con esa explicación y también se puso a darle algunos consejos a Aimeé.

-Trata de ser más rápida que tu rival y anticípate a sus movimientos. Ahora ve.- me susurró con ímpetu. Me puse en pie y Kanon me dio un no muy amable empujón en la espalda, prácticamente lanzándome hacia la arena. Qué buena explicación, pensé. Muy obvio todo. Inmediatamente me puse bajo la tutela de June, quien me endilgó a sus alumnas una a una. Algunas de ellas ni se atrevían a golpearme. Dos de ellas, las más experimentadas, me dieron buena pelea, tan buena que ya estaba exhausta. Tenía moretones por todas partes. Afortunadamente, aquellos combates no eran en serio, o eso pensaba yo, hasta que June se puso en posición de combate y comenzó a atacarme sin mediar palabra: su látigo resonó con un chasquido que me recordó a un generador eléctrico de alto voltaje y temí por mi pellejo. No podía hacer coincidir esa imagen con la que tenía en mi cabeza de mi primer encuentro con June, ella amablemente y con preocupación cuidando que no me achicharrara de fiebre. Arremolinó el látigo en el aire y lo lanzó contra mí, dándome varios golpes me que ardieron horriblemente en distintas partes del cuerpo, casi tan rápido que me pareció imposible que provinieran del mismo objeto.

-¡Demasiado lenta!-me espetó June, dirigiendo una certera patada a mi rostro. Me lancé en arco hacia atrás, doblando la espalda. Apoyé las manos en el suelo y di la vuelta completa, cosa que hasta hacía tres semanas me hubiera sido totalmente imposible. La adrenalina me impidió sentir el dolor con que se quejó mi columna torturada. June lanzó otra patada al pecho, acompañando sus movimientos con azotes de su látigo, que no pude esquivar, la cual me tiró al suelo. Una nubecilla de arena se levantó cuando me puse en pie, dispuesta a atacar.

Corrí hacia ella con los puños preparados. Asesté uno en su abdomen. El otro lo atrapó ella, y en un rápido y simple movimiento, torció mi brazo sobre mi espalda de tal manera que casi grité. Me soltó. Respiré profundo. Con el dorso de mi mano limpié el sudor de mi frente y aparté unos mechones de pelo. Donde el látigo de June me había tocado, estaba sangrando. Y ella ni siquiera transpiraba. Bueno, eso podía tener una explicación más simple. Yo había estado peleando con las aprendices mientras ella se limitaba a observarme. Cuando Shaina de Ofiuco pisó la arena con intenciones asesinas, tuvo que salir pitada a retarme: lo comprendí bien y le agradecí por ello.

En ese momento, Aimeé entró a la arena con aire despistado. La sombra enorme de Aldebarán desapareció rápidamente luego de empujar a su alumna al campo de batalla.

Casi vi las pupilas de Shaina contraerse. Miré a June quien asintió quedamente con la cabeza. Respiré hondo de nuevo, caminé hasta la aprendiza y me aseguré bien la punta de la trenza. Puse cara de matona, porque la función debía comenzar.

-¡Te reto, Aimeé aprendiza de Tauro!

Aimeé se puso más pálida de lo que ya por naturaleza era. No se esperaba un reto tan pronto, y menos de mi. Pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura, y me tocó mi turno de asustarme, porque la cara que puso la finlandesa era una réplica exacta de la mía cuando estaba MUY, muy enojada. Oh, rayos. Sí que lo estaba. Elegí un mal día para evitar que Shaina le sacara las tripas. Inmediatamente se lanzó sobre mí y nos enzarzamos en una pelea rara. No era tan rápida como yo, pero se compensaba con una fuerza y una determinación sin límites. Me pateó y me golpeó sin misericordia, mientras yo trataba de esquivarla. Debía salvaguardar mi honor, así que también la golpeé varias veces sin que ella pudiera reaccionar. Cuando por fin respondió, imité la maniobra de June con mi brazo, y le susurre.

-Esto lo hago para evitar que pelees con Shaina.

Aimeé resopló, sudando. A su vez, también susurró.

-¿Y quién eres tú para evitarlo?

Aumenté la presión en su brazo. Gimió.

-Me imagino que el santo Aldebarán te dio órdenes precisas antes de entrar a la arena, ¿no es así?- le pregunté. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendida, y asintió.- A mí también Dohko me prohibió pelear con ella.

La joven forcejeó. Me vi a gatas para sostenerla más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no podemos vengarnos ya? ¡Déjame pelear!

-No seas ridícula, _Eimie_ , le será fácil derrotarnos.- le contesté en un cuchicheo impetuoso. Al parecer se enfureció cuando oyó su nombre. Y en un movimiento que no esperé, se deshizo de la llave que le estaba imponiendo, usó la fuerza de mi agarre y me hizo dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados hasta que aterricé de espaldas en la gravilla. El impacto me quitó el aire.

-No me llames Eimie. Es Aimeé-masculló, fúrica. Miró a Shaina. Aimeé crispó los puños. Aún acostada en el suelo, me puse de lado, tomé impulso y lancé una patada de barrido a las rodillas de la taurina, que cayó inevitablemente al suelo, exhausta.

Oímos algunos aplausos aislados. Una pelea francamente buena para haberse tratado de dos aprendizas. Sin duda el talento de Aimeé era impresionante. El mío, lastimosamente, fue adquirido en base a dos años de huir de Algol de Perseus, quien se afectaba un poco cada vez que yo no obedecía sus órdenes.

-Muy bien, Marah. Muy bien,…-felicitó June. Pero la santa del Camaleón al parecer había olvidado el nombre de la aprendiz de Tauro.

-Aimeé.-dijo la taurina, levantándose. Hice lo mismo. Y extendí mi mano hacia ella, quien la tomó. Nos dimos un breve apretón de manos, y una breve reverencia con la cabeza. Me mareé y me empezó al faltar el aire. Pero aguanté con estoicismo y obvié el hecho de que me miraran como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza. Seguro me había puesto muy pálida.

-Marah, ¿estás bien?-murmuró Aimeé. Asentí, sonriendo. Sentía el ardor de los latigazos bajo el sol calcinante, la calima de calor ascendiendo desde la arena haciendo que me tambaleara buscando aire. Debía salir de allí antes de desmayarme, con temor recordé las palabras de June el día que los aprendices de Algol golpearon a Sura: cualquier signo evidente de debilidad sería mi perdición.

-Quizá sólo necesite descansar un poco. ¿Puedo retirarme un momento, June?-pedí, forzándome de nuevo a sonreír y a estirar la columna. Una gota que no sabía si era de sudor o de sangre me bajó por la mejilla izquierda.

Camaleón asintió a su vez. Sus ojos denotaban preocupación y algo de culpa. Miré a Aimeé, que hizo amago de ayudarme a salir de allí poniendo su brazo bajo mi axila, le sonreí negando con la cabeza pues ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Di media vuelta y abandoné la arena del Coliseo. Al fin me refugié en los oscuros y húmedos bajos posteriores de las gradas. Me senté en el suelo, rodeando las rodillas con mis brazos. Dejé salir un suspiro de cansancio. La vista se me desenfocó. Definitivamente esto no era para mí. Lentamente me fui yendo de lado, con la espada apoyada en la pared. Me dolían horriblemente los brazos y la espalda, pero no le presté atención a estas sensaciones. Me reproché mentalmente el ser tan floja. Estaba consciente de que debía pararme e irme rápido a Libra o a cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera esconderme antes de perder la consciencia.

-¿Niña?

Otra vez la voz de Kanon.

Alcé la mirada. Allí estaba él. Un largo mechón de cabello azulado me hizo cosquillas en la cara. Lo aparté con dedos temblorosos, la mano enguantada de cuero. Me llamó la atención un rayito de sol que se colaba por un hoyo en el mármol, iluminando mis dedos como si fueran transparentes, rojizos. Podía ver incluso mis venas dentro de ellos, enredados en el cabello sedoso de Kanon.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a mí. Su pulgar con delicadeza limpió la gota que había caído antes por mi mejilla. Sangre. Cerré los ojos a punto de dejarme ir. La mano de Kanon vagó desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, donde sus dedos se hundieron con suavidad cerca a la tráquea. Estaba tomándome el pulso. Su otra mano me tomó la mano izquierda un momento. ¿Qué rayos creía que estaba haciendo?

-Tu pulso está muy débil. Tus labios y dedos están morados. No está llegando suficiente oxígeno a tu cerebro. Estás enferma, mocosa. –murmuró, su voz casi invitaba. Como si estar enferma fuera lo mejor que me pudiera pasar, como invitándome a darle la razón y dejarme caer en sus brazos porque me ayudarían y me protegerían. _No confíes en él_ , dijo una vocecita dentro de mí. Un fogonazo de ira desde lo más profundo hizo que volviera en mí. Le tomé la mano que tenía en mi cuello por la muñeca y la apreté, alejándola de mí, mientras abría los ojos, con una expresión de rabia en la cara. La rabia siempre me llenaba de adrenalina.

-No, Santo de Géminis. No estoy enferma, sólo cansada. –negué, con convicción. Y era cierto.

-No me mientas, Marah.-murmuró, casi con compasión: compasión que no soporté. Sus manos me tomaron por el cuello y acunaron mis mejillas entre ellas, esas manos enormes y doradas envueltas en vendas limpias. Sus ojos me observaban con una expresión beatífica, casi dulce. Su apuesto rostro estaba contraído de preocupación. Una mirada a todas luces fingida, un hombre como él no podía sentir cosas así. Y menos hacia mí.- No soportarás mucho tiempo este ritmo. ¿Por qué…no te vas a casa?

Me enfurecí. Me puse de pie y así mismo lo hizo él, alejándome de su contacto tanto como pude, arrinconándome contra la pared. Al pararnos, el rayo de luz dejó de iluminarnos y de Kanon sólo podía ver los labios, la expresión de sus ojos envuelta en sombras, mucho, mucho más alto que yo. Eso no me arredró. Iba a decirle cuántos pares eran tres moscas.

–No me voy a ir. No estoy enferma y no veo ninguna razón para que usted dude de mis capacidades. Y si así fuera, no es quien para decirme algo así. Déjele esa tarea a mi maestro.

Intenté abrirme paso. Kanon me lo impidió. Estaba fastidiada, cansada, enojada. Me sentía pésimo. Respiré hondo, y con deliberada grosería encendí lo que pude mi Cosmo, mirándolo de tal manera que de inmediato se hizo a un lado, mientras se reía. Obviamente mi Cosmo no era rival para el suyo, y al parecer, no lo sería nunca, pero sólo quería hacerle saber que me había ofendido. Le agradecí formalmente el darme permiso. Cuando por fin ví la luz de una de las entradas, suspiré de alivio. Y oí que Kanon refunfuñaba algo así como "No me llames Santo de Géminis. Llámame Kanon."

Casi corrí hasta Aries, donde las fuerzas me fallaron. Opté por recostarme tras una gran columna caída, fuera de la vista de quien pasara por allí, y me dormí. O caí inconsciente.

-Ah, con que aquí estás.

La voz grave de Aldebarán me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Lo observé, lanzando una sombra inmensa sobre mí, escudándome del sol. Aimeé lo acompañaba.

-Deberías ir a que te revisen eso, Kitty.- acotó Aimeé, señalando mis brazos, mis piernas y mi cara con la vista. Tenían cortes y raspones que sangraban. Me puse en pie, no haciendo mucho caso a mis heridas.

-Yo lo haré, Marah.-propuso Aldebarán. Le hice caso, el Toro era muy amable, y no podía hacerle un desplante. Seguí a Aimeé y a Aldebarán hasta Tauro.

No me había fijado nunca en lo ENORME que era el Templo del Toro. Cada vez que pasaba por alli simplemente estaba concentrada en otras cosas y no me daba cuenta. Las antorchas que lo iluminaban, puestas a intervalos entre las columnas, no alcanzaban a irradiar suficiente luz para que no quedara a oscuras en muchos lugares. Pensé inmediatamente que le vendría de maravillas algunos reflectores estratégicamente colocados. Después pensé que tal vez los reflectores le quitarían el encanto a algo tan básico pero tan mágico como la luz de una antorcha. Perdida en mis pensamientos, entramos a la cocina, que también era bastante grande. Ya empezaba a envidiar a Aimeé. Seguro su cuarto también era grande.

-Creo que primero deben asearse. No haría nada si les curo las heridas estando tan sucias como están ahora. Marah, puedes usar el baño de Aimeé. Ya te cambiarás las ropas cuando llegues a Libra. Después de esto, cenaremos.

Había que reconocerlo: Aldebarán tenía autoridad en la voz. Mucha. Cuando lo conocí, hace dos años, pensé que era un grandulón bonachón con un aspecto un poco intimidante, pero incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Que errada estaba, en la última parte. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, sabía que, cuando tenía que utilizar la fuerza, no dudaba en hacerlo, y hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Decía lo de la autoridad en la voz porque, cuando Algol de Perseo me daba órdenes, no dudaba en mandarlo a freír espárragos. En una sola ocasión hice lo mismo con Aioria. Pero con Aldebarán y con Dohko, eso ni se me pasaba por la cabeza.

Pedí permiso, me adentré en la habitación de Aimeé, que estaba pulquérrimamente organizada, mucho más que la mía. Me atrevería a decir que tenía su ropa colgada en el closet por colores. Entré en su baño, que me dio envidia porque ella tenía UNO para ella sola y con ducha, y yo compartía el de Libra con Dohko, que era una tina de llenado manual. Me dí un baño rápido, y no porque quisiera darme prisa, sino porque, simplemente, no soportaba el agua sobre las heridas. Me volví a poner mi ropa, después de sacudirla un poco para quitarle las toneladas de arena que aún tenía, y salí, donde una impaciente Aimeé esperaba su turno. Oh rayos. Aldebarán ya tenía preparado el botiquín, y me esperaban algodones empapados en alcohol. Apreté los dientes y me preparé para la tortura.

El Toro me indicó que me sentara en una silla. Lo hice. Él se puso a revisar si tenía huesos dislocados o rotos palpando despacio con sus manos gigantes, que no parecían poder ser tan sutiles. Ya que no tenía mayores heridas, sólo muchas contusiones, se dispuso a limpiarlas con el alcohol. Ja. ¿Autocontrol? Grité, pataleé y gruñí. Pero no lloré. No sabía si el Toro se reía conmigo o de mí. Luego procedió a vendar y a poner curitas adhesivas. En ese momento llegó Aimeé, quien empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente cuando vió el dibujito de la curita que Aldebarán había osado ponerme en la mejilla: un remedo de gata rechoncha y blanca con un moñito rojo puesto cerca de una de sus orejas.

-¡Ja,ja,ja. _Hello, Kitty_!- saludó. Alcé una ceja.

-Para ti también hay, _garotinha_.-amenazó Aldebarán, sonriente. La taurina se asustó ante esa posibilidad macabra. –Ya terminé contigo, Marah.

-Muchas gracias, Maestro.-dije, parándome de la silla como si me hubieran desbaratado y vuelto a armar. Básicamente, así me sentía. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Aimeé.

-Qué piel tan frágil tienes, garotinha.-comentó el Toro, observando desaprobadoramente los espantosos moretones que tenía Aimeé, producto de mis golpes. Me sentí un poco culpable. Eso debía estar doliéndole mucho. Pero era lógico. La chica era un vaso de leche andante. Eso sí, ella ni se inmutó. Admiraba su estoicismo. La muchacha estuvo lista en pocos minutos. Y Aldebarán sacó fruta, avena, olivas, pan y un poco de carne seca. Eso fue la cena, que comí agradecisíma. Dohko no había querido proporcionarme comida y me pregunté si Aldebarán lo sabía y me había alimentado a propósito, o no lo sabía y había echado por tierra el castigo de mi maestro temporal.

Después pretextamos salir a dar un paseo para estirarnos un poco, con el motivo que al día siguiente no estuviéramos molidas. Aldebarán accedió. Dijimos que íbamos a rodear la Calzada Zodiacal e ir hasta el coliseo, pero en realidad, Aimeé y yo nos dirigíamos rápidamente a la Villa de los Santos. Teníamos que encontrar a Jamián de Cuervo, antes que se dieran cuenta de nuestra pequeña "escapada". Mis piernas se quejaban de cansancio, pero era un pequeño sacrificio por el bien de una causa mayor. Nos guiábamos siguiendo la bandada de cuervos, que, suponíamos, debía dirigirse a su amo para ser alimentada. Supusimos bien. Cuando los cuervos por fin bajaron al suelo, se posaron en un frondoso y viejo roble. Su dueño les extendía carne fresca sobre una improvisada cerca de madera, y ellas, según sus órdenes, bajaban a comer.

Si, era el mismo Jamián que conocía. Grandulón, tonto y paliducho. El nieto de la antigua ama de llaves de mi casa. Cuando Silvinne, su abuela, murió, vinieron personas de la Fundación Graude para llevárselo, porque era huérfano. Mi abuelo no puedo intercerder para que él se quedara, porque la última voluntad de Silvinne había sido esa. Pobre Jamián. Su abuela, definitivamente, no le quería ningún bien. No me había percatado, hasta este momento, de lo pequeño del mundo. Venirme a encontrar en este lugar vetusto a un ser tan raro como lo era Jamián. No lo había visto hacía doce años, pero sin duda, no había cambiado nada.

A toda prisa eliminé de mi perfecto acento inglés los desastres que cinco años de hablar en árabe y dos de aprender griego pueden hacer con la pronunciación.

-¿Jamian?-pregunté con una voz almibarada tan impropia de mí que Aimeé me miró asombrada. El santo del Cuervo volteó tan rápidamente que pareció que se había lastimado el cuello. Se puso más pálido de lo que ya era. Como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¿Lady Goldsmith?-preguntó el. Maldije para mis adentros. No le había contado esa parte de mi vida a Aimeé. Mi padre, Arthur Goldsmith, era parte de la familia Goldsmith, _baronet_ de Leybourn. En la Universidad había sido alumno de mi abuelo, así había conocido a mi madre y a Mohammed Malouf, mi padrino. Mi madre era una _baronetess_ por matrimonio, una _lady_. No le contaba esas cosas a nadie porque probablemente no me las creerían. Aimeé me observaba como si me viera bajo una nueva luz y lo comprendiera todo. Jamian seguía pálido y asustado, mirándome de hito en hito. No lo mostré en mi rostro, pero solamente mi abuelo me había dicho que me parecía muchísimo a mi madre. Tanto como para que Jamián me confundiera con ella. Él si la recordaba con más claridad que yo.

- _Wrong answer. I`m Marah._ -dije sonriendo. Extendí mi mano derecha. Jamián, tras evidenciar que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo con un sonoro suspiro de alivio, se apresuró a tomarla para besármela. Por primera vez en siete años, me di plena cuenta que yo ahora era _Lady Leybourn_ , la última de la familia. Incluso dudaba que aquello funcionara así, no había heredero varón al título de mi padre. Los títulos no me importaban, porque en realidad no significan nada. Me aterraba el hecho que en efecto, no tenía lazos de consanguinidad con nadie. -Ella es Aimeé Järvinen, aprendiz del Santo de Tauro.

Señalé a mi acompañante con un gesto de la mano, en cuanto Jamián la soltó. Él, tonto y caballeroso, se apresuró a besar también la mano de Aimeé. La pobre puso cara de desagrado y extrañeza.

-¿Y qué las trae por aquí? En todo caso, ¿Qué hace usted aqui, _milady_? -inquirió Jamián. Era claro que se sentía ufano. Nunca en su vida dos mujeres tan bonitas lo habían buscado.

-Soy la aprendiz del Santo de Leo, Jamián. Mi abuelo al parecer tomó ejemplo de las disposiciones testamentarias de tu abuela. Y heme aquí, en el Santuario. Llámame Marah, si no te molesta.

Jamián puso cara de sorpresa, y luego, de rabia.

-Supe que la aprendiza de Leo fué apaleada por Shaina de Ofiuco, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera usted.

Definitivamente, las Parcas se habían aliado conmigo. Noté un timbre de resentimiento en la voz de Jamián cuando pronunció el nombre de la lombriz asesina. Y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Noto cierto resentimiento hacia Ofiuco, Jamián.- dije con mi mejor voz.

Jamián no me respondió. Sólo apretó los dientes con el odio de quien debe obedecer pero desprecia a su superior. Y Shaina claramente tenía una alta posición entre los Caballeros de Plata.

¡Oh dulce destino!

-Mi compañera y yo…hemos sido golpeadas por ella, humilladas, vejadas, sin provocación alguna, injustamente: incluso trató de matarme. Creemos que merece un castigo. Así que hemos planeado uno muy humillante, para que pruebe una cucharada de su propia medicina. Pero para llevarlo a cabo necesitamos tu ayuda. -propuse, como si esa fuera la mejor idea que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a alguien. A Jamián se le iluminó la mirada. Naturalmente, adoraba mi capacidad de oratoria y manipulación. Podría venderle hielo a un esquimal.

-Préstame tu cuervos. Jamián, Ordénales que me hagan caso.

Por un momento temí que no accediera a mi petición, pues su rostro se puso rígido.

Tiré de nuevo de los músculos de mi rostro para forzar una sonrisa deslumbrante y una mirada encantadora. Mi ceja izquierda empezaba a manifestar el tic nervioso de la impaciencia.

-Nunca me han castigado por mis bromas. De hecho, nunca supieron quién las hizo. ¿Recuerdas la serpiente que apareció en el abrigo de mi institutriz cuando yo tenía cuatro años? Nunca nadie supo que fui yo.

Jamián sonrió, confiado. Aimeé y yo nos miramos victoriosas.

El Santo del Cuervo expandió su Cosmoenergía, que, sinceramente, encontré muy desagradable. De inmediato todos sus pajarracos lo miraron al unísono, y cientos de ojillos brillaron en carmesí.

-Enciendan sus cosmos. Ya ordené que les obedezcan a ustedes. Cuando quieran darles alguna orden, simplemente enciendan su cosmoenergía y piensen en lo que quieren hacer. Ellos la cumplirán.

Aimeé encendió su cosmo, que era tan leve como el mío. Pero por alguna razón, los cuervos sólo obedecieron a mi orden de abrir las alas. Con ganas de reírme maniáticamente, me llevé la mano a la boca. Moderé el impulso y me despedí cortésmente de Jamián, que aún parecía estar viendo estrellitas y pajaritos, y Aimeé y yo prácticamente echamos a correr a buscar a Shaina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡A ver, mocosas insulsas!-vociferó Shaina, fuera de sí.-no llevan ni doscientas abdominales y ya quieren morir. ¡Ya les enseñaré yo qué es desear la muerte, patéticas!

Miré a Aimée. No sé como esas pobres chiquillas soportan ese maltrato todos los días. Después de ello, nos convencimos de que lo que íbamos a hacer era lo correcto.

Observábamos todo desde detrás de unas columnas semiderruidas, que permitían el paso de nuestra visión, pero no la de alguien que estuviera situado en la ubicación de Shaina, unos metros más adelante.

El sol brillaba más intensamente que de costumbre sobre el suelo griego. La aprendiza de Tauro sudaba ligeramente bajo su camiseta de color negro. Y en las áreas de entrenamiento de los alrededores del Santuario no se oía nada más que los gemidos de dolor de las alumnas de Shaina, los gritos frenéticos de esta, y el silbido de un viento que no traía frescor. Desgraciada. Había elegido el lugar más caluroso del Santuario para hacer sufrir a sus discípulas como si de condenadas a muerte se tratase.

-¿Lista, Bully?-susurré, mirando a Shaina.

-Cuando tú quieras, Kitty.-murmuró Aimeé a su vez, con decisión. Me esforcé e hice que mi cosmo se presentara en una neblina blanca a pocos centímetros de mi piel. Llamé a los cuervos y les ordené que atacaran a Shaina de Ophiucus.

Abrí los ojos, esperanzada de ver a los pájaros, pero nada había pasado. Bully me miraba con cara de ponqué, sus ojos azul oscuro chispeando de duda.

-No pasa nada.-se atrevió a decirme después de unos minutos. Ni la miré. Cuando abrí la boca para defenderme, el cielo se oscureció momentáneamente. El corazón me saltó de alegría. Nos dispusimos para observar la función. La bandada en pleno dio vueltas en círculos, divisando a su objetivo. Cuando al fin lo alcanzaron, se abalanzaron todos a una sobre Shaina como una nube oscura y emplumada. La mujer, algo asustada, comenzó a correr para dejarlos atrás. Los animales también aumentaron la velocidad. Las alumnas de Shaina no se reían, pero estaba más claro que el agua que se estaban conteniendo para evitar un castigo posterior.

Luego gritó. Uno de ellos la había picado en la cabeza, aferrándose a su cabellera verde con las garras. Perdió toda compostura cuando otros también la picotearon. Corría en círculos, presa del pánico, agitando los brazos para quitarse a las aves de encima. Todas a una la hirieron mientras gritaba histéricamente. Las niñas se reían a carcajadas. Nosotras, no. La venganza aún no había terminado.

Las aves se elevaron, y como final, dejaron sus regalitos asquerosos y malolientes sobre la maltrechísima Shaina de Ophiuco, para luego huir rápidamente.

No podía aguantarme el estómago. Caí al piso, revolcándome de risa, con el puño casi metido en la boca para evitar que se oyeran mis carcajadas. Aimeé estaba doblada sobre sí misma, hipando. Las lágrimas se salían sin control de sus ojos mientras reía.

Fue imposible resistirlo más. Las carcajadas resonaron con estridencia. Traté de controlarme, poniéndome el indice sobre los labios en ademán de silencio para que dejáramos de reírnos y abandonáramos el lugar, pero fue inútil. Un vistazo a la pusilánime Shaina que yacía en el suelo rodeada por sus silenciosas alumnas fue suficiente para hacernos perder todo autocontrol…

Seguimos riéndonos, hasta que notamos que algo iba muy mal.

Las niñas no se reían. Si ellas no se reían, nuestras carcajadas serían perfectamente audibles. Nos incorporamos lentamente, pálidas. Y allí estaba ella, con los ojos desorbitados de furia asesina, cubierta de excrementos. Escupió un par de plumones antes de hablar.

-¡Las mataré, perras, luego de que las expulsen del Santuario!

Nos agarró de nuestros respectivos cuellecitos con ambas manos, cuyas garras se enterraron peligrosamente en mi nuca. Las niñas huyeron a una orden de su histérica maestra.

-¿Qué sucede, Shaina? ¿Porqué tanto alboroto?-dijo una voz familiar. La ira se agolpó en mi pecho. El lamesuelas de Algol de Perseus había aparecido en escena.

-Este par de rameras se han creído inteligentes y han hecho que los cuervos me ataquen.-siseó Shaina.-Las llevaré ante el Patriarca, pero primero debo asearme. Tú vigila que no se escapen.

-Con gusto, Ophiucus.- murmuró Algol. Ese día llevaba su armadura. Shaina se marchó luego de empujarnos al suelo. Miré al santo de Perseus, que inmediatamente se puso rojo de rabia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a andar sin máscara y sin cubrirte el cabello?-me reprochó en árabe, con la cara roja de ira y las venas de las sienes a punto de estallarle. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Algol de Perseus jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Temblaba y sus manos tenían tics, como si sus dedos quisieran cerrarse alrededor de mi cuello y estrangularme. Como siempre me sucedía con él cuando lo veía enojado, le planté cara. Ya no era una niñita indefensa a su merced. No, nunca más.

-Eso no es tu problema, imbécil. Y déjanos ir si sabes lo que te conviene. –amenacé, con mi nariz a unos centímetros de la suya, también en árabe.

-No me hables en ese tono. Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada.-gruñó el tomándome con tanta brusquedad de los brazos que supe que sus dedos me quedarían marcados en morado un par de semanas.

-¡Y tú tampoco, santo de pacotilla!-grité empujándolo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, estúpida? ¡Me perteneces! ¡A mí y a nadie más!, ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Nadie más verá tu rostro! ¡Nadie más verá tu pelo! ¡NADIE!

Inmediatamente palidecí. Así que la fijación de Algol conmigo no era simplemente un afán sicótico y sádico de ponerme la existencia a cuadros. No, no podía ser tan simple. El maldito estaba irremediablemente, perdidamente, maniáticamente, obsesionado conmigo. Él pareció arrepentido de haber dejado salir las últimas frases, pero en la vida hay tres cosas que no vuelven: la flecha lanzada, la oportunidad perdida y las palabras mal dichas. La ira que había acumulado durante dos años contra Algol estalló con la fuerza de una bomba dentro de mí, y olvidándome de mis modales, de mi educación, y de absolutamente todo, le grité, desgarrándome la garganta.

-¡YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE, Y EN ESPECIAL A TI, MALDITO LOCO! NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON HACER QUE EL PATRIARCA ME ENVIARA AL DESIERTO, DONDE ME PODÍAS TENER BAJO TU CONTROL. NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON CASI VOLVERME LOCA CON TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS, QUE MAS BIEN ERAN TORTURAS, ¡Y AHORA ME RECLAMAS PORQUE NO ME PONGO LA MALDITA MÁSCARA! NO ES ASUNTO TUYO. NO SOY TUYA. NI DE NADIE. NUNCA.

Lo empujé de nuevo. Algol de Perseus cayó al suelo, indefenso ante mis rugidos. Aimeé se había apretado contra una columna, aparentemente espantada y confusa. La pobre no había entendido nada de lo que Algol y yo nos habíamos gritado.

Entonces él reaccionó. Con un par de certeros golpes nos dejó fuera de combate por un momento. Cuando despertamos, teníamos las manos atadas. Un dolor de miedo me atenazaba el abdomen y la cara, estaba segura de que Algol la había emprendido a patadas conmigo, pero se había contenido porque debía llevarme ante el Patriarca y lo amonestarían si me hacía daño. Y Shaina de Ofiuco estaba arreglada y lista para emprender el camino hacia el Templo del Patriarca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mala cosa.

Aldebarán estaba serio. Dohko estaba serio. El Patriarca estaba serio. Y Shaina de Ofiuco sonreía de oreja a oreja. Algol de Perseus permanecía en un rincón, mirándome, esperando mi reacción, que le dijera al Patriarca que me había golpeado, tal vez, no lo sabía.

-No me esperaba semejante desatino de ninguna de ustedes dos.

La voz fuerte de Shion no me desconcentró de las uñas de mis manos, que en ese momento preciso, eran la cosa más interesante sobre el planeta tierra. Aimeé estaba peligrosamente sonrojada. Bufé.

-¿De quién fue la idea?-inquirió el Patriarca, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos. Lo miré.

-Mía, Señor.-admití.-Se la comenté a Aimeé y ella estuvo dispuesta a compartir el momento conmigo, pero no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

Puse mi mirada más enfática. Aimeé no debía salir perjudicada. Jamián…me importaba un comino. Recordaba con demasiada claridad cómo me espantaba al meterse en las armaduras de la casa, y gritarme cosas desde dentro de ellas para que yo saliera despavorida, especialmente cuando imitaba la voz de mi padre. Pero igual no debíamos decir que él nos había facilitado los cuervos, pues saldríamos más perjudicadas. ¿Qué pensaría alguien que no hubiera visto lo que realmente pasó al saber que Jamián prestó sus amadísimos cuervos a dos niñas locas para una misión casi suicida?

-¿Cómo lograste controlar a los cuervos?-inquirió Shion. Lo miré. Le respondí aparentando total indiferencia y presuntuosidad.

-Llevo días convocándolos con mi Cosmo. Al fin lo logré. ¿Muy impresionante, no es cierto?

Los ojos del Patriarca estaban aterradoramente fijos en los míos. Era claro que estaba furioso, furiosísimo. Pero eso, por alguna razón extraña, no me asustaba. Estaba lista para empacar e irme. Aimeé pasaba rápidamente del ciruela al blanco perla; parecía a punto de desmayarse. Por lo que yo sabía, si a ella la expulsaban del Santuario, no tendría dónde ir. Yo, en cambio, tenía los brazos y las puertas abiertas en Medina. Y mi casa en Londres.

-¡No llevan ni siquiera seis meses en este lugar y ya han estado involucradas en actos tan innobles! ¡Merecen un castigo severo! Propongo, y creo que ustedes dos, Aldebarán y Dohko, estarán de acuerdo conmigo, que se merecen, ambas, un tiempo no menor a un mes de confinamiento en sus respectivas casas.

Aldebarán y Dohko se miraron, inexpresivos. Adiviné al momento que ambos pensaban que un mes no era suficiente. Pero acataron la sugerencia del Patriarca y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Deben comprender-prosiguió Shion,-que su comportamiento será reflejo directo del comportamiento y enseñanzas de sus Maestros. Marah, a ti, especialmente, se te impondrá un régimen severo, como comprenderás, porque en ti recaen la honra de Aioria y la de Dohko. Pueden retirarse.

Aimee y yo nos pusimos de pie. Salimos, seguidas de Dohko y Aldebarán. Shaina de Ofiuco nos dedicó una sonrisa ponzoñosa a la que respondí con una mirada asesina. Algol de Perseus ya iba Colina abajo y su melena ondeaba con el viento. Andaba a paso rápido, estaba fúrico, y nervioso. La culebra se dispuso a seguir tras nosotros, pero una voz perentoria y amenazadora ordenó:

-También tengo unas cuantas palabras para contigo, Shaina.

Volví la mirada disimuladamente. Impagable la cara de pánico de la lombriz asesina cuando tuvo que acudir de nuevo ante Shion y la puerta del Salón Patriarcal se cerró a sus espaldas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casi enloquezco cuando vi los pesados volúmenes que tendría que traducir al griego del inglés. Y tendría que hacerlo en un periodo de tiempo MUY corto, días, sin descuidar mi ahora intolerable rutina de entrenamiento. Y la sonrisa de Dohko. Y sus comentarios acerca de cómo se pondría Aioria cuando se enterara, cosa que sería muy pronto. Y que me dejaran sin cenar. Andaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación, cual león enjaulado. Volví a observar aquellos cuatro libritos. Tomando aire me senté al escritorio, tomé la pluma, la mojé en el tintero, pensando que escribir de esa manera no podría ser tan difícil. Craso error. Al primer trazo en el límpido pergamino, un manchón de tinta apareció, echando por tierra mi ilusión de escribir, con buena caligrafía y en caracteres griegos, el título del primer libro que escogí por su delgadez. Sin embargo, dos años de aprendizaje del idioma no me bastarían. Tendría que buscarme un diccionario lo más pronto posible. ¿Y cómo, si estaba encerrada?

Era la primera vez que pensaba que el Santuario de Athena podría ser una prisión inexpugnable, y la idea me aterró.

No llevaba ni dos horas castigada y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Antes de estrellar el tintero contra la pared, pensé en Aimée, y en lo doloroso que sería para ella estar confinada en Tauro con un Aldebarán frío y parco. Pero recordé a Shaina, cuando, entre toses, escupía plumas de cuervo, y me reí a carcajadas.

Había valido la pena.


	5. Lesson two

**V**

 **LESSON TWO: WHAT HONOR IS REALLY ABOUT.**

-No lo dejes fluctuar, Marah. –dijo Dohko, con voz suave para no sacarme de concentración. Estaba sentada en el Hall de Libra, con Dohko de pie frente a mí, recostado contra una columna. Fruncí el entrecejo. Mi Cosmo, una neblina entre blanca y amarilla, surcada por ramificaciones de electricidad estática, apenas si se levantaba de mi piel un par de palmos. Aún no se diferenciaba de mi aura. Y amenazaba con extinguirse de improviso, como la llama de una vela. El esfuerzo que me costaba mantenerlo encendido me ponía la carne de gallina, y tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Dolor de cabeza que Dohko mitigó enviando un poco de su cosmo al punto estrellado que yo tenía en la frente. Los otros estaban situados en mis hombros, mi vientre y mis piernas, y, con los ojos cerrados, los veía brillar en mi interior.

\- Imagínate que es una cascada de poder incontenible, un poder que reside en ti y que procede del Universo mismo. Lo recibes a través de cada uno de los poros de tu piel y se acumula, lo único que tienes que hacer es incrementarlo en tus puntos estrellados y luego enviarlo con tu sangre a cada lugar de tu cuerpo, debes lograr que hasta el más ínfimo vaso capilar esté lleno de Cosmo, y hazlo crecer con el ritmo de los latidos de tu corazón…Concéntrate…

Sentía algo cálido viajando entre cada diástole y sístole, primero se expandió dentro de mi corazón y mis pulmones, luego, mi estómago y mis vísceras, otro latido, y los puntos estrellados en mis hombros, piernas y vientre ardieron. Otros latidos más y sentí que las puntas de mis dedos se entumecían ligeramente, y una sensación cálida en el interior de mi cráneo. Me esforcé para concentrarme en hacer que toda esa energía saliera de mi controladamente, poco a poco, y seguirla generando. De nuevo seguí el patrón de mis latidos. Sentía cómo mi pelo, peinado en una larga y pesada trenza, comenzaba a flotar, como arrasado por una fuerte corriente de aire. Abrí los ojos. Estaba rodeada por una luz blanquecina y chisporroteante, pequeñas descargas eléctricas viajaban en el aire y chocaban unas con otras, generando un ruidito particular. Volví a cerrarlos, mientras temblaba, y encendía mi Cosmo al máximo. Logré mantenerlo al tope por unos minutos.

-Es suficiente, Marah.-dijo el Maestro de Libra, satisfecho. Mi cosmo se extinguió de repente, causándome una sensación parecida al dolor, una molestia extraña, ardorosa. Y mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, toda yo estaba hecha un desastre. Hacía cuatro días Dohko me tenía en régimen de entrenamiento del Cosmo, sumida en largos estados contemplativos, que podían durar horas. La última vez que había comido, hacía un día y medio, no me había dejado totalmente satisfecha. Y me había bañado hacía dos días. No había dormido absolutamente nada. Y estaba totalmente agotada, puesto que en las tres semanas anteriores tuvieron lugar los entrenamientos más exigentes y duros que enfrentaba en el Santuario hasta el momento. Aparte de eso, limpiaba toda la Casa de Libra con agua y jabón. Y el tiempo que debía utilizar para dormir, lo gastaba estudiando y traduciendo gruesos volúmenes del griego al inglés y viceversa. Ya la Teogonía, la Iliada y la Odisea (todo en un mismo tomo) estaban traducidas. Me faltaban la Metamorfosis y el Arte de la Guerra.

No me había quejado ni una sola vez. Debía mantener mi orgullo y mi dignidad intactos. Dohko estaba consciente de ese reto, de quién se quebraría primero. Si el dándome una indulgencia sin que yo se la pidiera o si yo acudía corriendo a él para suplicarle que aquel castigo terminase.

-Puedes ir a asearte y comer, Marah. Luego saldrás y te tumbarás al sol por un rato. Debes reponer energías, porque seguiremos con entrenamiento del Cosmo. –ordenó. Casi lo besé. Me preguntaba por qué debía tumbarme al sol. No quería broncearme mucho, porque acabaría insolada, como la pobre de Aimeè. Aimeè. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Aldebarán seguiría parco con ella?...Me constaba que el castigo en sí le valía madre, a mi en cambio, el encierro me estaba volviendo loca. Pero sabía que le dolía que la única persona en el Santuario con quien tenía una relación estrecha se distanciase así de ella.

Aunque no lo admitiera nunca, Aimeè requería cariño. Y yo requería aire libre para poder funcionar adecuadamente, ya hasta estaba viendo visiones. ¿Ese que venía desde Aries era Afrodita? Por lo que yo sabía, nunca salía de su casa, ni de su jardín. Tenía que cuidar sus preciosas plantitas. Al pasar por mi lado, volvió a mirarme de manera extraña, como evaluando qué clase de mujer era yo. Le devolví la mirada con tenacidad. Por un momento me sentí aturdida, alelada por su rara belleza. Era un tipo alto, con un cuerpo bien trabajado aunque no musculoso, más bien del porte de Mu de Aries. Efébicos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Esbeltos, gráciles.

-Niña, apenas te levanten el castigo, ven a mi casa. Me gustaría hablar contigo.-dijo, con su voz femenina y delicada. Me asombré. ¿Para qué diantre querría Afrodita de Piscis hablarme?

Miré a Dohko, quien se limitó a alzar los hombros y sonreír. Afrodita y él se hicieron una ligera reverencia y luego el pisciano prosiguió su camino.

-Siéntete halagada.-murmuró Dohko, entre risitas.-Eres lo suficientemente bonita como para que quiera tenerte de adorno en Piscis. Cuidado te echa algo en el té, quedas paralizada, te pone alguna túnica vieja y te monta en un pedestal.

-Primero muerta.-dije yo, no tenía fuerzas ni para reírme. Dohko empezó a carcajearse con ganas. Me dirigí al baño, luego de estar presentable, a la cocina, mientras me peinaba el pelo enérgicamente para poder deshacerme todos los nudos. Ya estaba muy largo, tal vez demasiado. Tenía que detener el paso de la peinilla y dividirlo en dos secciones, una por vez, porque las puntas algo rizadas de mi pelo me tocaban la parte de atrás de los muslos. Pero no pensaba cortarlo.

-Verte haciendo eso me recuerda a Shiryu, mi discípulo. Excepto que Shunrei, algo así como mi hija adoptiva, solía peinarlo. Él y tú tienen el mismo largo. Pero, claro, eso es lo único que tienen en común.

Solté el peine y tomé el cuchillo para partir una barra de pan sobre una tabla de madera. Lo hice con tanta fuerza que el filo del cuchillo quedó incrustado en la madera un par de centímetros. Ya empezaba otra vez con Shiryu. Admiraba al Dragón, muchísimo. Pero tampoco es bueno que te estén restregando por la cara todas sus virtudes como discípulo, cuando estas castigado, especialmente para fastidiarte.

-Sí, maestro, sé que he sido lo peor en su carrera.- dije con sorna.-Pero afortunadamente usted no cargará con esa responsabilidad.

El Antiguo Maestro me despeinó paternalmente. Era la primera vez que se permitía un gesto de esa clase en las últimas semanas.

-No, no eres lo peor en mi carrera, niña. Yo simplemente estoy haciendo de maestro sustituto. Tus entrenamientos conmigo no han sido ni la mitad de duros de lo que serán con Aioria.

Me estremecí. ¿Ni la mitad de duros?... _Sálvame, Athena_ , pensé. En ese momento, Dohko interrumpió mis pensamientos casi embutiéndome un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-Recuerda que debes comer. Te vas a desmayar de hambre y no quiero tener que cargarte.-se rió él. Yo mastiqué tratando de no ahogarme. Me senté a la mesa con mi comida. Un buen trozo de pollo, algunas verduras de dudosa procedencia, y un tazón de tallarines de arroz con salsa de soya. Dohko siempre me sorprendía. ¿Cómo lograba hacer cocina tradicional china en un vetusto y apartado santuario griego?

Comer es una de mis actividades predilectas. Y mis comidas diarias son sagradas. Por eso me molestaba tanto que el Antiguo Maestro me obligara a postergarlas: ya había pasado suficiente hambre en el desierto como para toda una vida. Ingerí mis alimentos cual condenada. Él sólo me miraba con los ojos como platos, preguntándose, pensé, si él sería mi próximo bocadillo.

-No se preocupe, Maestro. Cuando tenga ganas de comer gente, le avisaré para que se esconda.-mascullé luego de tragar un pequeño trozo de carne, el último que quedaba. Luego tomé los palillos (iba adquiriendo práctica con ellos día a día) y me acerqué el plato de los tallarines. Unos minutos después estaba vacío y yo estaba tan llena que sentí vergüenza. Dohko me hizo una seña con la cabeza que quería decir "bueno, vete", y siguiendo sus indicaciones, salí al frente del templo y me senté, recostando la espalda en una columna. El mármol estaba caliente, y el sol me iluminaba en ángulo, ya que eran las cuatro de la tarde, más o menos. El cansancio y la llenura me estaban produciendo una somnolencia irresistible. Tenía las manos heladas y sabía que estaba pálida, pues podía ver las venas de mis brazos resaltar en nada saludables tonos verdes y morados. Tal vez el sol me hiciera bien. Cerré los ojos y me desconecté por un rato del mundo, apoyando mi frente en mi antebrazo, que a su vez descansaba sobre mi rodilla flexionada.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que desperté, a causa de un inusual chasquido. Luego comprendí, adormilada, que algo había estado chisporroteando levemente a mi alrededor. Mi cosmo se levantaba en pequeñas chispas. Me asusté al punto de sentir el corazón atorado en la garganta cuando comprendí que aquella energía emanaba de mí contra mi voluntad. El sol brillaba en tonos rojizos sobre el horizonte. Tenía el pelo completamente seco a causa de él. Me puse de pie, en pánico, sin saber cómo detener aquellas molestas chispas, que parecían luciérnagas. Volteé en varias direcciones y manoteé para alejarlas. Las chispas se hicieron más grandes.

Concentrada en mi lucha contra las luciérnagas de Cosmo, no noté que alguien se aproximaba, llevando una Caja de Pandora dorada a la espalda. Mi cerebro registró con lentitud lo que sucedió a continuación. Escuché una palmada, y una fuerza irresistible empujó mi rostro hacia un lado. Me ardió la cara en el sitio golpeado. Las chispas no pararon de surgir. Se descontrolaron, ardiéndome en la piel, en el pelo. Las que se tocaban unas con otras producían chasquidos, al observarlas parecían producir rayos en miniatura. Miré fijamente a quien me había abofeteado con tanta fuerza y rabia. Sus ojos verdes estaban furiosos, sus espesas cejas contraídas y tenía un rictus en los labios. Parecía cansado y estaba sin duda muy contrariado. Me puse una mano en la mejilla que me había golpeado, indignada y asustada. Era la primera vez que Aioria levantaba su mano contra mí sin estar entrenando, como castigo, en todo el tiempo que le conocía. Lo miré con desdén, y con aún más desdén, abrí la boca:

-Yo también me alegro _mucho_ de verte, Aioria.

El Santo de Leo parpadeó desconcertado. Hacía al menos cuatro o cinco meses que no nos veíamos, y mi cambio de actitud de esa última vez a ésta había sido abismal, al igual que las circunstancias. En esa ocasión había sido sumamente amable, receptiva, obediente, esforzada y dulce. Por eso había decidido traerme al Santuario. Casi vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando a toda velocidad. También vi asombro. Obviamente había notado que ya no me ponía ni el velo ni la máscara y que no sentía un ápice de vergüenza de andar descubierta. Las luciérnagas de cosmo ya eran del tamaño de pelotas de beisbol. Aioria suspiró y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y encendió su cosmo dorado y poderoso, que inmediatamente levantó un olor a ozono, como el de las tormentas eléctricas más fuertes, para lograr apagar el mío. Tras él estaban una amazona con cabello naranja y un muchacho de pelo azul, moreno y alto, con una profunda cicatriz en el puente nasal. Los ojos turquesa de la amazona me observaban, inescrutables, y los del joven, con suma indiferencia. No me sonrojé, pero intuí que estaban esperando a que lo hiciera. Me había comportado como una muchachita malcriada y además, incapaz de controlar su propia cosmoenergía.

-Aldebarán me contó lo que hiciste, Marah.-acusó Aioria, despacio, sin duda masticando con todas sus fuerzas su infinito enojo contra mí para no darme una tunda enfrente de aquellas dos personas.-Iré con el Patriarca. Cuando vuelva quiero que estés en Leo. Empaca tus cosas y despídete del Maestro.

Me quedé allí, impávida. Los tres pasaron por mi lado, sin que yo reaccionara. Cuando por fin el sol se escondió, entré de nuevo a Libra, ignoré la mirada triste de Dohko y me dirigí a mi habitación, directa a empacar. Fué increíble lo poco que tardé en poner mi ropa en las maletas. Saqué la máscara de un cajón y la introduje en una bolsa de lona. La conservaría como un recuerdo. Luego me planteé un dilema con los libros. ¿Debía llevármelos o debía dejarlos en Libra?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta precedieron a Dohko.

-Llévate las traducciones que hiciste. Son tuyas. Déjame lo que no hayas empezado a transcribir, yo le diré a Aioria que terminaste.-dijo, con tono neutro.

-Gracias, Maestro.-intenté controlar el temblor de mi voz. Me afectaba dejar Libra. Tal vez era por que _Roshi_ , sin tener razones, era afectuoso conmigo, y, de alguna manera, comprendía mis ganas de libertad, mis ratos juguetones y mi ánimo belicoso. Me hablaba con suavidad, nunca perdía la paciencia, y su voz me remontaba a las leyendas de la antigüedad, porque él, _per se_ , era una de ellas. Le dí la espalda para que no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con bajarme por las mejillas. Me estaba comportando como una tonta, era ilógico que llorara por eso.

-Sé que serás una gran guerrera de Athena.-dijo Dohko, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.-Cuando quieras visitarme un rato, podrás hacerlo.

No le respondí nada. Simplemente me volteé y lo abracé con fuerza. Él pareció desconcertado un momento. Luego me devolvió el abrazo con calidez. Me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para calmarme porque estaba empezando a sollozar. Me aparté de él y lo miré. El Maestro era un ser enigmático, nunca dispuesto a hablar de sí mismo, su rostro siempre adornado con aquella sonrisa aviesa que desmentía la expresión calma de sus ojos verdes, mansos de tanto mirar caer las aguas de Rozan. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar, presente pero lejano y envuelto en sus propios recuerdos. Me pregunté si me causaría la misma impresión con su cuerpo de anciano. Definitivamente no. Había algo felino en sus movimientos, en la forma en como observaba las cosas. Un tigre mirando la pradera, sentado en lo alto de una roca. Agradecí que no pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Retrocedí y tomé mi equipaje. Dohko me acompañó hasta la entrada de Libra. Solté mis maletas y me incliné en una reverencia respetuosa.

-Le agradezco sus enseñanzas, sus esfuerzos y amabilidad al alojarme en su Casa.-le dije, levantándome de la reverencia. Dohko sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mí. -Un placer hacer negocios con usted, _Roshi_.-dije, sonriente a mi pesar, estrechando su mano, bastante más grande que la mía. Luego me fui a Leo.

La casa estaba limpia. Las doncellas hacían su trabajo aunque el caballero en cuestión no se encontrase en el lugar. Dohko le había ordenado a Mei que me dejaran limpiar –y cocinar- a mí. Obviamente en Leo también sería así. Creía que además Aioria me endilgaría otro mes de castigo, por lo furioso que estaba. Pero no me pensaba quedar indolente. Habría de pagar aquella cachetada, de una forma u otra.

Desempaqué lentamente en Leo, mi residencia definitiva, en la habitación que Aioria me había asignado la primera vez que vine al Santuario. Por lo menos ahora tenía el nivel requerido para iniciar un entrenamiento en serio. Miré por una de las dos ventanas que tenía mi habitación, fijamente a las estrellas, porque no había luna. Eran las mismas estrellas a las que les había preguntado, una noche como esta, dos años antes, qué sería de mi vida como una guerrera de Athena. Y las que habían visto mis lágrimas de miedo y de frustración por la horrible perspectiva de tener que vivir en un desierto. Abrí la otra ventana, y una brisa fresca se sumó a la que ya entraba por la primera. Una lámpara de aceite reposaba sobre el escritorio. No tenía con qué encenderla. Miré fijamente la mecha, tal vez esperando tontamente que se prendiera sólo con la fuerza de mi pensamiento. Nada ocurrió. Recordé las extrañas chispas que tenía mi cosmo. Hice un esfuerzo y logré que dos de ellas se desprendieran de mis dedos. Temiendo que volvieran a salirse de control, me apresuré a soplarlas la una contra la otra para hacer que chocasen…justo sobre la mecha de la lámpara.

Después de cuatro intentos fallidos, con los pulmones a punto del colapso, las chispas chocaron, un diminuto rayito se desprendió de ellas, tocó la mecha, empapada en aceite, y una llamita surgió. Poco a poco creció hasta iluminar la habitación en penumbra. Me tumbé en la cama, satisfecha de haber encontrado un uso poco común y bastante útil para mí cosmoenergía: prenderle fuego a las cosas. Sabía que Aioria me regañaría por ello, así que lo conservaría en secreto.

Estaba cansada. Tanto uso del cosmo era agotador, incluso en pequeñas dosis. Tenía que concentrarme profundamente para que se manifestara, y eso, en sí, ya era un problema. No importaba qué estuviera haciendo. Si pasaba una mosca, me distraería inevitablemente.

Me dolía la cabeza. Si hubiera sabido cómo hacer eso, me hubiera ahorrado mucho esfuerzo en el desierto. Mucho esfuerzo y mucho miedo. No es fácil recobrarse del susto de ver a una serpiente recorriendo tu cuerpo, sin saber en qué momento vas a ser mordida, a miles de kilómetros de donde podrían salvarte, sola en la mitad de la nada. Ni del pánico que me embargó en el instante en que un león de montaña decidió hacer de mí su cena. Ya estaba divagando otra vez, maldita sea. Tendría que concentrarme en no pensar en esas cosas.

Empecé a recordar cómo había llegado al Santuario. Cómo mi vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, cuando yo creía que no podría cambiar más, cuando creí que por fin tenía una familia estable y que podría ser una niña normal, una niña feliz. Vivía una vida genial en Meddina. Mis padrinos, Mohammed y Samira, me trataban como a una más de sus hijos, y me mimaban como tal, incluyéndome en su vida familiar. Nunca pasábamos necesidades, porque Mohammed era muy adinerado y se mataba trabajando por su familia, a la que adoraba. Samira se esforzaba coordinando el trabajo de la casa, trayendo alegría al hogar y criando a sus hijos, entre los que ella me consideraba. Y los pequeños, ¿Qué podría decir de ellos? Eran como mis hermanos, los amaba. Amaba los bracitos regordetes de Amina alrededor de mi cuello, los juegos y bromas de Amin, su gemelo, y la mirada penetrante y negra de Beder, el más grande, quien apelaba a mi cuando necesitaba el consejo de una hermana mayor. El amor que sentían por mí era la más grande prueba del aprecio que habían sentido por mis padres y mi abuelo.

Cuando mi abuelo murió en Egipto, sentado en su sillón favorito de la biblioteca, en la casa que teníamos en El Cairo, creí que la vida terminaba para mí. Recordarlo allí, pacífico, envuelto en su bata de tweed, con la Teogonía sobre las piernas y el reloj de cuerda plateado abierto en su mano, como si hubiera estado esperando a la muerte y esta hubiera sido impuntual, me daba escalofríos y ganas de llorar. Horas después, desesperada y llorando, aferrada a la falda del ama de llaves, quien trataba de consolarme en vano, Mohammed y Samira llegaron directos de Meddina, con Beder, recién nacido, y me acogieron inmediatamente.

Una nueva etapa comenzó para mí, y al principio fue duro salir de la tristeza que marcaba todos mis días. Al final lo logré, para que, años después de empezar a ser verdaderamente feliz, llegaran Aioria y Algol y convencieran a mis padrinos de dejarme venir a Grecia. Las lágrimas de Samira me empaparon el vestido, y yo, mintiéndole, le dije que iba a estar bien. Los dos hombres que habían venido a poner mi vida patas arriba me causaban un odio terrible, y les hice la vida imposible durante el viaje al Santuario, rehusándome a comer excusando que los alimentos me disgustaban, quejándome del calor, del frío, de ellos, del medio de transporte que eligiesen, en resumen, de todo.

Traté de escapar en el área comercial de El Cairo, tan transcurrida que creía que no iban encontrarme nunca. Craso error. Me encontraron y nos vinimos directo a Grecia en barco. Nunca me había sentido tan mal en la vida. Aioria hacía lo posible por aliviar mis mareos, por ignorar mis vómitos ininterrumpidos y mi rostro verde como albahaca. Algol en cambio no hacía más que fastidiarme, amenazarme con tirarme por la borda del navío y comer enfrente de mí.

Al llegar al Santuario, me pasé primero toda la mañana en el taller de un herrero de Athene que forjó la máscara para mí y aún tibia de la forja, Aioria me la hizo poner, dándome una idea de los horrores que me esperaban y empecé a entrar en un estado de histeria. En la tarde me entrevisté con el Patriarca, y hasta blasfemé contra Athena por permitir que las mujeres fueran maltratadas en su Santuario. Dije que me parecía que las instalaciones del Santuario eran anticuadas y poco higiénicas, que no pensaba seguir órdenes y que me rehusaba a que me pusieran las manos encima. En la vida me había peleado a puños con alguien. ¿Qué pensaban de mi acaso? Yo era una dama, educada como tal durante quince años, aunque aquello fuera paja. Estaba más que dispuesta a saltar sobre ellos y partirles la cara, si tan sólo supiera cómo hacerlo bien y de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Obviamente, mi discurso los sacó de quicio totalmente, pero mantuvieron la compostura, como temía que hicieran. Esperaba que después de todo aquello, se pusieran como locos por mi irrespeto y me enviaran derechita a Meddina. Algol de Perseus convenció a Aioria de que pasando una temporada en el desierto modelaría mi carácter, y entre ambos convencieron al Patriarca, aunque mi Maestro y Algol no se llevaran muy bien que digamos, pero se aliaron porque no me soportaban.

Ya en el desierto, me instalaron en una cueva, Aioria, renuente, me enseñó durante varias semanas habilidades básicas de supervivencia, del manejo del Cosmo y de griego. Luego me dejó dos meses bajo la vigilancia constante de Argol, quien era un sádico loco con sus entrenamientos extenuantes y sus requerimientos de que cocinara para él, sus lecciones interminables de griego, su impaciencia, cuando me perseguía varios kilómetros para golpearme porque no obedecía sus órdenes, furioso y aterrador.

Y luego vino lo peor. Me dejaron totalmente sola, a mi merced, viniendo a revisar que estuviera viva cada mes. Si me picaba un escorpión, estaría muerta para cuando ellos llegaran. Casi no dormía. Tenía que cazar, hacer ejercicios, cocinar, e ir aprendiendo griego, aunque tenía la ventaja que mi abuelo me había enseñado un poco cuando estaba pequeña. Mantuve la cordura sin saber cómo, simplemente esperando el día en que Aioria considerara que podría traerme al Santuario y no lo haría quedar mal. Empecé a temer que me mandara de vuelta al desierto. Si lo hacía, al diablo con todos, Athena incluída. Me iría a mi casa.

Me quedé un rato allí, tendida en la cama, durante un tiempo que me pareció eterno, pero a pesar de que estaba cansada no podría dormirme. Estaba muy nerviosa. Al fin, Aioria entró a mi habitación sin anunciarse. Se me retorcieron las tripas de pánico. Sin embargo, seguí mirando el techo con expresión ausente. El colchón del diván se combó en una esquina debido al peso de Aioria, quien se había sentado, observándome, sin saber bien qué decir.

-¿Vas a mandarme de nuevo al desierto?-pregunté, en griego y con un terrible acento mezcla de inglés y árabe por el cual me reproché mentalmente, moderando cuidadosamente mi voz para que sonara despreocupada, sin un ápice de miedo o de tristeza. El esfuerzo de modular mi tono hizo que no tuviera en cuenta mis rasgos faciales. Una lágrima traicionera me resbaló por el rabillo del ojo, confundiéndose luego con las raíces de mi pelo en la sien.

-Siéntate y mírame, Marah. –ordenó Aioria. Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta. Me aparté la trenza, para dejarla sobre mi espalda, de modo que no me molestara. –No volverás al desierto. Tuve una larga conversación con Dohko. Ahora entiendo que fue un error haberme dejado llevar por la aversión que te tenía y debí haberme comportado como un verdadero maestro. Era parte de tu entrenamiento, Marah, pero debí haberte acompañado, enseñarte de verdad. El aislamiento cumplió con su cometido, no te hizo ningún bien. Y te debo una disculpa por haberte golpeado esta tarde. No intento justificarme, pero cuando me enteré de lo que habías hecho, simplemente no me pude controlar. Y me alegro de que ya no te tapes tanto, siempre me ha preocupado que te impidiera entrenar o incluso respirar adecuadamente.

-Esa me la vas a pagar, Aioria. –siseé con ira de la mala, juntando las cejas. Me pregunté si Aioria se habría lastimado la mano en el caso de que yo aún usara la máscara. Me había golpeado con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarme la mejilla marcada en rojo.-no te disculpes porque no es necesario. Algún día quedaremos a mano.

El Santo de Leo obvió mi comentario pero tuve la sensación de que se le habían erizado hasta los pelos de la nuca. Qué curioso, que un tipo tan poderoso como Aioria pudiera llegar a sentir escalofríos por mis amenazas. ¿Así de insufrible era yo?

-Te juro que no volveré a corregirte de esa manera.-dijo, enfático, sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos como los de un niño, una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

-Es tarde para ir al comedor, y acabas de llegar de un viaje largo, Maestro. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-le dije. Sonrió algo atontado por el brusco cambio en mi actitud. Aioria definitivamente no era ningún bobo, empezaba a conocerlo _de buen humor_ , y me costaba pensar en el tipo frío, serio, egocéntrico, callado y cero preocupado por mi bienestar emocional y físico con el que había convivido, a intervalos cada vez más largos, en el desierto durante los últimos dos años. Y la sorpresa era mutua. Jamás me había ofrecido a hacerle de comer. Debía corresponder a sus disculpas, aunque sí le cobraría esa bofetada algún día. Definitivamente, yo era un encanto, cuando me ponía en _modo discípulo_. Aioria asintió.

Fuimos juntos a la cocina. La doncella de Leo hacía rato estaba dormida y no quisimos despertarla, yo específicamente no quise porque me producía pavor. Era una mujer sumamente estricta, dura y seria. Su nombre era Agnés. Mientras echaba mano de lo que encontraba en la despensa y en la cámara fría para hacer una cena medio decente, el león me hablaba sobre su misión en el Japón y las Filipinas. No le había ido muy bien. Aparte del asunto político, que no me interesaba en lo absoluto, mencionó reliquias japonesas, reacciones del sexto sentido, el Santuario y Athena en un revoltijo que no logré comprender debido a su afán por comer su espartana cena. Luego me pidió que no comentara aquello con nadie. Me sorprendió muchísimo que hubiera decidido confiarme tantas cosas y decididamente no le se las contaría a nadie jamás. Seguimos conversando. Inició la faena. Me preguntó cómo había empezado todo aquel conflicto con Shaina.

-Me crucé con ella en las termas de las mujeres. Me trató de malas maneras. No tuve más opción que responder. Se enfureció y me atacó. Me noqueó y estaba intentando ahogarme. Por lo que sé, June de Camaleón llegó justo a tiempo, me la sacó de encima y se ganó unos cuantos golpes. Desperté casi tres días después, bastante malherida. June se encargó de mí durante esos días. Como podrás comprender, Shaina puso en riesgo mi vida y me hizo quedar en ridículo. No podía dejarlo así. Luego conocí a Aimeé. Ella también fue golpeada por Shaina sin motivo válido. También, por lo que sé, la dejó bastante mal. Me alié con ella, planeé lo de los cuervos, le comenté mi plan, ella estuvo de acuerdo y decidimos llevarlo a cabo.

El rostro de mi Maestro se endurecía a medida que yo iba narrando. Al final de mi cuento trágico apretó los puños sobre la mesa, al parecer indignadísimo de nuevo.

-¿Y no pensaste ni por un segundo en las consecuencias que traería eso para ti, para mí y para Dohko? Lo que tu hagas repercute directamente en la reputación de tu Maestro, y nosotros también somos amonestados por el Patriarca.- preguntó él, en un tono que se me antojó peligroso. Lo miré, airada. Era la primera vez que Aioria y yo peleábamos. Generalmente yo era la que gritaba y exigía y él se limitaba a mirarme con desdén y darme la espalda, o irse.

-No, no pensé en eso ni un momento. Se trataba de defender mi honor y eso fue lo que hice. No podía quedarme con eso. Tenía que vengarme. ¿Iba a dejar que Shaina andara pavoneándose por ahí, comentando que había apaleado a la aprendiza de Leo? No. Tenía que cerrarle el pico.-poco a poco levanté el volumen de la voz, hasta que grité las últimas sílabas. Aioria me miró, fúrico. Y luego se sentó, apoyando la cara entre las manos. Lo vi decepcionado, cansado, triste. No supe por qué su lenguaje corporal me devastó. El Aioria que yo conocía era fiero, intransigente, egocéntrico y de mal carácter. De nuevo me miró a los ojos mientras yo trataba de regular mi respiración. Su mirada verde me dejó sin aliento.

-Tendré que empezar de ceros contigo, Marah. He sido un mal maestro.- dijo con verdadera tristeza en la voz. Yo no podía desmentir aquella afirmación, y sin medir mi crueldad, alcé una ceja y dejé que el silencio hablara por mí. Asintió amargamente, cerrando los ojos un momento y llevándose los dedos a las sienes, que masajeó brevemente. Suspiró, me miró y puso las manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos de ambas.

-¿Sabes, Marah? Por mucho tiempo defendí lo que consideré mi honor en este Santuario, el honor de mi familia, destrozado por la supuesta traición de mi hermano, Aioros. Yo también lo creí un traidor, y odié a mi propia sangre por haberme herido tan hondo, por haber mancillado el orgullo que habíamos ganado a pulso. El concepto de honor que me enseñó mi hermano perdió totalmente el valor y tomé como verdadero el que tú tienes. Tuve que forjarme una imagen, la que te he mostrado desde un principio para amedrentarte. Pero déjame decirte algo….El honor no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo. El honor es algo que cada uno construye, independientemente del entorno o de quien te rodee. El poder no da honor. La responsabilidad por tus actos y la voluntad de enmendar lo incorrecto es lo que construye, día a día, el honor de una persona. No mancilla tu honor quien te humilla. Tú misma mancillas tu honra al planear y llevar a cabo actos que desdicen de tu buena conducta.

Al terminar su discurso, Aioria se puso de pie, tomó sus platos y los puso en el fregadero. Y yo me quedé sentada, impávida, parpadeando como si me hubieran golpeado con un mazo en la cabeza.

" _El poder no da honor"_

De toda aquella retahíla, fue la única frase que se me quedó dentro y abrió un abismo de preguntas. ¿NO daba honor? ¿Entonces qué lo daba? ¿Cómo podría conseguir la posición alta, la estima que anhelaba? Debía reconocer que yo poseía un defecto, o más bien una suma de defectos, muy grandes. Me gustaba el reconocimiento. Me gustaba que me admiraran, que me escucharan y tomaran en cuenta mis palabras, ser importante, influyente. Poderosa. La insulsa trepadora que había en mí se estaba saliendo de su contenedor por primera vez en muchos años. Constantemente me recordaba a mí misma que debía ser humilde, que no era nadie, que no tenía inferencia ni importancia alguna en nada, que no debía buscar ser reconocida. Patrañas. Ese dolor en las tripas me decía a gritos que una de las cosas que más me importaba era ser notada, la ostentosidad, que me reverenciaran. Marah podía ser definida sin ninguna dificultad en una palabra.

E.G.Ó.L.A.T.R.A.

Cómo la amaba, para colmo. ¿Acaso era solo yo, o todos los Leo debíamos luchar contra ello? Una vocecita en mi cerebro, que se parecía aterradoramente a la de Aimeè, me dijo que no. Sólo era yo. Mientras el maremágnum de pensamientos devastaba mi mente, mi rostro no se quedó impávido.

-Pareces decepcionada, Marah.- murmuró Aioria, extrañado. Lo miré directo a los ojos, como tantas otras veces, luchando conmigo misma. Entonces me rendí. Su lógica tenía mayor peso que la mía. Debía aceptarlo. Se me salieron las lágrimas por enésima vez esa noche. Me levanté de mi silla y rodeé la mesa, y él se movió para mirarme de frente, esperando tal vez que intentara golpearlo o alguna otra reacción agresiva. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, apoyando mi cara sobre su pecho murmurando "Lo siento" y "He sido una tonta" una y otra vez. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a mi maestro y que sentía su olor. Era una mezcla curiosa de olor a tierra antes de una tormenta, resina de sangre de drago, cáscara de naranja y cedro. Masculino, algo dulce, seguro y poderoso. Aspiré profundamente ese olor, como con todos (yo y mi fijación con los olores), para grabarlo en mi memoria y asociarlo por siempre a ese momento, en que él y yo ya no éramos un par de desconocidos que se odiaban, sino maestro y alumna, amigos, compañeros de armas. Al menos eso esperaba con todas mis fuerzas, con tanta intensidad como para hacerme sollozar. Anhelaba que Aioria se convirtiera para mí en un lugar seguro, y yo para él en una fuente de orgullo. El dudó un momento antes de tocarme o devolverme el abrazo, al parecer. Me dio un par de palmaditas y luego me abrazó con fuerza y sinceridad, casi como si me estuviera mimando.

-Niña llorona.- canturreó él acariciándome el cabello.- ¿Volvemos a empezar? Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras me separaba de él. Luego me tallé un ojo con el dorso del puño. Me dio la impresión de tener cuatro años de nuevo. Seguro tenía la cara hinchada por el llanto.

-Así está mejor, _Pais_. Mañana empezarás de verdad tu entrenamiento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Pais: Niño, niña, en griego.**


	6. Fragile

**VI**

 **FRAGILE**

-¡NO ES JUSTO!

Me indignaba la manera en que Aioria se aprovechaba de su velocidad para hacer de mí una masita informe de carne. Y digo masita porque no quedaba mucho de mí, en efecto. Había perdido bastante peso desde que el entrenamiento real dio inicio. No porque Aioria no me diera comida; no porque no supiera cocinar (de hecho lo hace muy bien); no porque no quisiera comer, ya entrada en una fase de ascetismo sagrado. Masticar implicaba mover más de tres músculos, y eso, para mí, era demasiado esfuerzo después de los ejercicios diarios. Era demasiado. Toda mi grasa corporal se estaba diluyendo. Notaba que mis senos, mis caderas y mis mejillas desaparecían y sólo la piel se interponía entre los músculos y el exterior. Me sentía frágil, dolorida, cansada todo el tiempo.

-No piensas decirle eso a tu oponente, ¿o sí?-gruñó Aioria, o la mancha borrosa que yo creía que era Aioria, mientras golpeaba sin piedad mi abdomen. Hacía rato que yo no le respondía. Lo más probable era que ya tuviera todos los órganos internos hechos pedacitos, mientras él no tenía ni un rasguño. -¡Vamos, trata de detenerme! ¡Atácame!

-¡No puedo! ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de moverme a la velocidad del sonido!-escupí yo, con ganas de vomitar.

-¡Pues vas a tener que aprender pronto!- gruñó la mancha- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa?

De repente los golpes cesaron. Exhausta, caí al suelo de piedra, haciéndome daño en el trasero con la gravilla y las piedras sueltas, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para quejarme. Las olas en Cabo Sounión rugían, inclementes, aumentando mi malestar. Poco a poco, la figura de Aioria se materializó frente a mí. Ni sudaba. Era del todo imposible. Me sentía tan inútil, tan mediocre… ¡Y me dolía tanto la barriguita!

-No es que te falte ambición, _pais_. Lo tienes todo para lograrlo, sólo tienes que encontrar la chispa que inicie el fuego de tu Cosmo, la porción de poder de la Gran Voluntad que reside en ti, y podrás hacer milagros.

Como respuesta a las inspiradoras palabras de Aioria, prácticamente vomité a sus pies. El retrocedió, sin mostrar signos de asco en su rostro, pero claramente de disgusto y preocupación ante mi estado.

-Perdóname, Aioria. No fue mi intención.-me excusé, ahora sonrojada a manchas, pues también estaba pálida.

-Lo sé, mi niña.-era la primera vez que Aioria se dirigía a mí de esa manera. Nuestra relación sin duda había cambiado y eso me alegraba enormemente. Me tomó por la cintura y me levantó del suelo, mientras yo me limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Me llevó hasta el borde de una gran roca, y allí nos sentamos, con las piernas a merced del rocío de las olas.-Por hoy, seguiremos la lección de modo teórico. La constelación de Leo viene de la leyenda del León de Nemea, una bestia con piel de metal, que nunca nadie había podido aniquilar, y a la cual Hércules asesinó con sus propias manos. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías, ¿No?-Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo. Si, ya lo sabía. Mi abuelo me contaba mitos griegos para que me durmiera. Generalmente, me daban pesadillas, pero me encantaba que me los contara.- Bueno, y que el planeta regente de Leo, es el Sol mismo. Pon atención a esto. Es importante que medites y fortifiques tu Cosmo a la luz del Sol, sobre todo si aspiras a portar los ropajes de nuestra Casa, porque demandan una gran energía. Requieren un balance constante, ninguna fluctuación. Cuando te sientas cansada, siéntate en un lugar donde haya abundante luz solar, y enciende tu Cosmo, que reaccionará por sí mismo ante el estímulo. Eso fue lo que te sucedió el día que llegué al Santuario y te encontré en el _frontis_ de Libra. No puedes permitir que se desborde, como ocurrió en esa ocasión. Más bien debes utilizar esa energía para fines más prácticos, como aligerar los átomos y moléculas de tu cuerpo. Si te llenas de Cosmo, y haces una buena repartición de él, ni la gravedad ni las leyes de la física lograrán afectarte.

 _Oh. Wow. Así que podía recargar mi cosmo con el Sol, como si mi cuerpo fuera alguna especie de batería_. Me pareció increíble, maravilloso. No sé porque me pareció un buen momento para comentárselo. Pero creo que fue porque mencionó "Cosmo" y "Fines Prácticos".

-Aioria…yo puedo prenderle fuego a las cosas con mi Cosmo.

Por toda respuesta, mi maestro se rió.

-No, _país_. Puedes hacer chispas. Si tienes algo con un combustible, arderá, pero la verdadera, por así decirlo, "habilidad" de tu energía vital es la electricidad, o hasta el momento, es la que has manifestado. Me lo comentó Dohko y pude comprobarlo. Y eso me hace muy feliz, porque mi Cosmo, también tiene esa particularidad. Eso quiere decir que te pondré en el tejado de la casa de Leo un día de tormentas y dejaré que los rayos te alcancen, para que llegues al Séptimo Sentido.

Al decir eso, estaba completamente serio. Me eché a reír, pensando que era una broma, pero él seguía serio, y observándome con cara de pocos amigos. Empecé a sudar frio.

-¿Es que aún puedes ponerte más pálida?- se carcajeó Aioria tras unos muy, muy tensos segundos en los que hasta dejé de sentir las puntas de los dedos de las manos de puro terror, porque toda mi sangre se había ido a mis piernas. -¡Increíble!

Por toda respuesta le golpee el hombro con mi puño, mascullando algo así como "maldito sádico". Aioria seguía riéndose. Se me erizo el vello de todo el cuerpo cuando invocó su cosmo, que lo rodeó como un aura dorada y brillante que era tan poderosa, que incluso a pleno sol, creaba sombras y rivalizaba con su brillo, y me tomó por la muñeca izquierda. Casi vomito de nuevo de impresión cuando noté que empecé a flotar en el aire por el mero poder de su cosmoenergía.

-Aioria, ¡bájame, bájame!-grité.

-¡Las palabras mágicas primero, muchachita maleducada!-mi maestro parecía estar pasándoselo en grande mientras yo veía las afiladas puntas de las rocas marinas bailar ante mis aterrados ojos.

-¡Bájame, por favor, Maestro!-grité, ya sintiendo el pulso palpitar en mis sienes, pues el muy descarado me tenía flotando cabeza abajo.

-Te bajaré si enciendes tu cosmo.

Era el colmo. No podía concentrarme así. Me costaba muchísimo trabajo hacer salir mi cosmoenergía de mi cuerpo, y yo sabía que eso era un grave problema. Aioria también lo sabía, por supuesto. En las últimas semanas, el progreso físico era notable. Ya era más ligera, más fuerte, más flexible, pero no estaba al nivel que se esperaría de una persona de mi edad entrenada en el Santuario de Athena. Había niños pequeños, a los que había visto partir peñascos a golpes. Niñas que al emitir su cosmo, hacían que las rocas levitaran y se me erizara la piel. Aioria parecía inflexible en su entusiasmo, en su esperanza, siempre creía que podría lograrlo. Nunca se rendía conmigo, y por lo tanto, yo le debía esfuerzo y constancia. Iba a intentarlo.

Sin embargo, hacía un par de días que un pensamiento espantoso rondaba mi cabeza. Era tan horrible que no me atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta. No era probable que yo llegara a portar alguna vez una armadura. Nunca podría ser una santa de Athena. Era terrible pensar eso, porque mi vida perdería todo sentido. Ya no habría destino. Con pavor, me di cuenta de que Aioria había soltado mi mano y yo seguía flotando, y poco a poco, el viento me llevaba hacia el mar, donde las olas se estrellaban contra las rocas y los corales, infinitamente afilados, con una fuerza estremecedora.

-Voy a contar hasta cinco, Marah. Si cuando llegue a cinco no lo has encendido, te dejaré caer.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, hiperventilando. Imaginé que de mis pies salían filamentos que me unían con el cielo, y de mi coronilla, filamentos que me unían con el centro de la tierra.

Uno.

Sentí el Sol sobre mi piel, llenándola de calor. Inspiré, llené de aire mis pulmones. Exhalé. Inspiré. Exhalé. Del Cielo y de la Tierra me llegaba energía, un zumbido, un leve temblor que pasó por mis piernas y se empezó a concentrar en lo más hondo de mí.

Dos.

El vientre. El estómago. El pecho. La garganta. La frente. La coronilla. Era como el fuego, como algo que debía salir de mi cuerpo.

Tres.

Cada vena, cada arteria, cada nervio, cada poro, lleno de esa energía.

Cuatro.

Me asusté. Era incontrolable. Iba a estallar.

Cinco.

Abrí los ojos. Unas oleadas de luz blanca que provenían de mi propia piel me rodeaban, como fuego. Pequeñas ramificaciones de otra luz, azul, salían de mí, como si yo fuera una inmensa lámpara de plasma. Noté que Aioria ya no me tenía flotando. Yo misma flotaba sobre los peñascos. Descubrir eso casi me hace caer, perder la concentración. Volví a cerrar los ojos y le ordené a mi cuerpo que se volteara, porque aún seguía patas arriba. Lentamente lo hice. Lentamente me desplacé flotando hacia la seguridad del suelo. Me caía el sudor en gruesos goterones por la frente debido al esfuerzo. La vista empezó a oscurecérseme.

-No te atrevas a desmayarte, Marah.-gruñó Aioria desde algún lugar muy lejano.-Lo estás logrando. Esfuérzate. Quémate. Déjate quemar. No tengas miedo. Tu mayor enemigo es el miedo.

 _Ayúdame, Athena, porfavor. Estoy asustada_ , rogué, espantada, con todas mis fuerzas. Súbitamente, una ola de calor invadió mi estómago, una sensación hermosa, de felicidad, alegría, bienestar, me recorrió hasta las puntas de los pies, hasta el último cabello. Ella…, ¡Ella me había contestado! Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Ya no tenía miedo. La sensación de cansancio se estabilizó, como cuando uno está corriendo a toda velocidad y luego sólo trota suavemente. Sentí el habitual escalofrío del cosmo inmenso de Aioria al aumentar su potencia. Entonces todo empezó a moverse muy lentamente. Él vino hacia mí, con los puños preparados para golpearme. Podía verlo. ¡Podía verlo! Podia esquivarlo, al menos evadir sus golpes.

-¡Vamos a ver de qué estás hecha, Marah!- gritó Aioria.- _¡Lightning plasma!_

Me moví. Tal vez con demasiada lentitud. Mi cuerpo absorbió una parte del rayo de luz, otra, alcance a esquivarla. Sin embargo la fuerza del impactó me lanzó a varios metros de distancia, justo al lugar entre las rocas que había estado evitando desde hacía un rato. Temí por mi vida. Justo antes de hundirme en la espuma del mar, encendí mi Cosmo y recordando las lecciones del maestro Dohko, intenté hacerme dura, más dura que la roca, hacerme pesada y tosca. Al estrellarme contra las afiladas piedras del Cabo Sounión, estas saltaron por los aires, y yo sólo sentí el sordo estupor de haber chocado contra algo, sin dolor, sólo aturdimiento, y la humedad fría del agua. Cuando salí a la superficie del mar, un sector a tres metros a la redonda donde antes habían arrecifes se había convertido en un cráter que rápidamente se llenaba de agua. Empecé a reírme con histeria. Aioria aplaudía, contento.

-¿Si ves que sí podías?- gritó, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a salir del agua, pues el oleaje se había enfurecido. De pronto, se distrajo, y miró hacia el borde del acantilado. Seguí su mirada. Allí arriba, muy difusa contra el sol del atardecer, estaba la silueta de un hombre. Volví a mirar a Aioria mientras me ayudaba a salir del mar tomándome del brazo. Su rostro denotaba extrañeza. Esforzándome, pues soy algo corta de vista, logré ver de quién se trataba. Kanon de Géminis, o eso creía yo, estaba sentado sobre una roca, allá en lo alto, bajo el inclemente sol, con los hombros caídos. Al parecer nos había estado observando. Y no le importaba que nos diéramos cuenta.

\- ¿Tú crees que todavía se culpe, Maestro? ¿Por las cosas que hizo y que provocó?- pregunté, escurriéndome el agua salada del pelo, haciendo que un gran chorro de agua cayera al suelo.

Aioria volvió a mirarme, sorprendido.

-Dohko me lo contó todo, Maestro. Toda la historia. No hay que ser un genio para saber que los santos de Géminis cargan con un gran peso. Fueron el instrumento que desató el ciclo de Guerras Sagradas de esta era.

-Es cierto, pequeña. Pero debemos irnos. Ya es tarde y debes comer y descansar. Hemos estado entrenando desde muy temprano.-Aioria, con su inigualable habilidad, se me salió por la tangente para evitar darme respuestas. Empecé a caminar para seguirlo y volví la mirada una última vez hacia Kanon de Géminis, que nos observaba atentamente. Tuve náuseas de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya llevaba tres vasos grandes de agua y la sed no se me quitaba. Me pregunté si uno se podía deshidratar nadando, probablemente sí. Aioria llevaba al menos un mes molestándome para que fuera a una revisión médica por mi pérdida de peso, mis mareos, mi palidez y los ratos en que me quedaba sin poder respirar bien, pero yo me había negado en redondo. Sabía que algo malo me estaba sucediendo, pero no quería darle gusto a Kanon de Géminis, que de algún modo también lo supo desde las primeras ocasiones en que me vió. Además me preocupaba. El cuarto vaso de agua me hacía guiños mientras cortaba pedazos de pan y tiras de carne y queso para comer. También me moría de hambre. Luego de la cena, Aioria me mandó a dormir, pero dí vueltas y vueltas en la cama y no pude. Me levanté, salí de mi habitación y abrí con mucho cuidado el inmenso portón principal del templo de Leo. El aire de la noche griega era sorprendentemente perfumado y fresco. Decidí volver a Cabo Sounión, aunque no sabía bien a qué iria allí. Le había tomado cariño al lugar, simplemente. Eso pensaba. Sabía que Cáncer seguía vacía. El problema sería Géminis, y bueno, Tauro y Aries. Normalmente los aprendices no salen solos del Santuario a las dos de la mañana. Pensé que si me movía con la suficiente rapidez y sin hacer ruido, los colosos durmientes no se molestarían, de todos modos, era un cosmo conocido. Quizá harían preguntas después. Diría que había ido por agua a la fuente de Athena. Qué buena idea. Quizá también me quitara esa horrible sed. Volví a la cocina de Leo por una cubeta vacía. Pasé por Cáncer sin problema alguno.

Al entrar en Géminis supe de inmediato que estaba en serias dificultades. El mundo se desdibujo, se desdoblo. Percibí una inmensa presión sobre todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera a gran profundidad bajo el agua. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vi que el Hall de la casa se extendía hasta el infinito. El Laberinto. Me adentré en él y encendí mi cosmoenergía, concentrándome. Debía pedir permiso. Demonios. Tendría que decirle a Kanon a dónde y a qué iba. Justo lo que no quería hacer.

-Solicito permiso para pasar por su templo, Santos Kanon y Saga de Géminis-dije, en voz alta. –Sé que es muy tarde, pero es urgente. Pido disculpas.

-¿Quién es?- dijo una voz, muy parecida a la de Kanon, pero más autoritaria, fuerte. La voz de Kanon tenía un sutil toque distintivo, divertido, más juvenil. Éste debía ser Saga. Casi me eché a temblar. Qué problema. No parecía ni cinco de divertido, para nada agradecido de ser molestado a semejante hora.

-Mi nombre es Marah, Santo Saga, soy la aprendiz del Santo de Leo. Discúlpeme de nuevo por molestarle a esta hora.-dije en voz alta al aire y encendí mi cosmo para darme a conocer. Sentí entonces la cosmoenergía que sabía era de Kanon y suspiré de alivio. Luego pensé que tal vez era peor.

- _Páei píso ston ýpno, o adelfós. Tha frontísei gi 'aftó_.-Kanon surgió de entre las sombras, vestido sólo con un pantalón de dormir. Parecía enojado. Confirmé que mi situación era peor.

-Como quieras, hermano.-dijo la voz de Saga y su cosmo bajó en intensidad.

Kanon se acercó a mí. Con un movimiento de su mano, el Laberinto se disolvió y la presión sobre mi cuerpo, también. Traté de no mirarlo mientras caminaba hacia mí, dirigí mis ojos al suelo de mármol, casta, sonrojada. Mirarlo sería mi perdición. Era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. El que frisara los treinta y tantos solamente aumentaba su atractivo.

-¿A dónde ibas, niña?- preguntó, hosco. Seguí mirando el piso.

-A la fuente de Athena, Santo Kanon.-musité, con la boca absolutamente seca- Tengo mucha sed.

Le mostré la cubeta vacía que llevaba y me atreví a levantar la mirada un poco. Los músculos de su abdomen parecían tallados en piedra, tenía muchas cicatrices regadas sobre su torso y brazos disimuladas bajo su bronceado. Notó mi turbación, estaba segura de ello, y el desgraciado se acercó tanto que pude sentir su olor. Sal marina, olor a aguas profundas e insondables, almizcle, sándalo, y clavos. Un olor increíblemente sensual, para una criatura como yo que vivía para olisquear cosas. Masculino, envolvente, especiado. El olor de un _djinn_. De una tentación salida de pesadillas salvajes. Dí un respingo cuando extendió su mano, tomó de nuevo mi rostro con su mano callosa y acarició brevísimamente mi mejilla con su pulgar. Me alejé de su contacto y casi me dolió físicamente, alejarme de la fuente de aquel aroma delicioso e intoxicante.

-Me parece que no debes deambular sola por ahí. ¿Aioria sabe que saliste?-dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras, obviamente divertido ante mi súbito salto de más o menos un metro para ponerme fuera de su alcance. Me contuve con todas mis fuerzas para que mis ojos no me traicionaran posándose sobre su cuerpo.

-No, Aioria no sabe. O eso creo.- le contesté tras pensar a toda prisa qué era más apropiado. Sin duda, decirle la verdad. Ellos podían comunicarse telepáticamente y en menos de dos segundos Aioria sabría que me había escapado de Leo y estaba en problemas en Géminis. Su sonrisa se pronunció y sus ojos relampaguearon. Mala señal.

-Tienes dos opciones, niñita.- dijo, haciendo el número dos con sus dedos.- Dejar que te acompañe hasta allá, y de vuelta,-y aquí bajó uno de sus dedos, dejando sólo uno levantado- o quedarte vagando en este Laberinto hasta que tu maestro tenga a bien sacarte. ¿Qué decides?

Tras bajar el segundo dedo que representaba un disgusto infinito para Aioria, extendió la mano haciendo un gesto que abarcaba toda Géminis, a nosotros dos, la situación entera y sus implicaciones. Alcé una ceja, y aunque indignada, sonreí. A este juego podíamos jugar dos.

-Elijo la opción uno.-le contesté. Empezamos a caminar juntos. Al parecer, la fuerza de su cosmo opacaba al mío, porque ni en Tauro ni en Aries nos molestaron. Andamos a buen paso y en silencio todo el trecho que separaba la Calzada Zodiacal hasta la fuente de Athena, más allá del Coliseo. Llené mi cubeta de agua, la puse a un lado y luego bebí directamente de la fuente, haciendo con mis manos un cuenco hasta que sentí mi sed saciarse. Me senté en el borde de la fuente. Realmente me sentía muy mal de nuevo. Encendí un poco mi cosmo, cerré los ojos y recé, con todas mis fuerzas.

 _"Diosa Athena, por favor ayúdame. Mírame con ojos de piedad. Estoy exhausta y molesta y no quiero estarlo. Quiero estar bien para poder entrenar. Cúrame con tu agua, te lo suplico_ "

Kanon había permanecido prudentemente alejado de mí mientras hacía lo mío. Abrí los ojos, con la vista nublada por el mareo. No me estaba mirando. Me estaba escrutando, como si me viera los órganos internos o los pensamientos, no lo sabía. Era francamente aterrador.

-Estás enferma, niña, y lo sabes. Vienes porque el Agua de la Diosa ayuda. Pero si es grave no te curará, sólo te mejorará momentáneamente. Tiene sus límites.- masculló, esta vez con un tono de voz bastante _matter of fact_ , muy calmado, desprovisto de aquel raro tono persuasivo que había tenido en aquella ocasión anterior que me lo había dicho.

-Me mareo con mucha facilidad. Es todo.-le contesté con aquella misma entonación calmada y madura. Sonrió de lado. Pronostiqué una tormenta de sarcasmo viniendo en mi dirección.

-Y bajas de peso con mucha facilidad, supongo. Y se te va la sangre del cuerpo con mucha, mucha facilidad también, ¿no? ¿Es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Insisto, morirás pronto. -Encendió su cosmo. Un fogonazo dorado que ahuyentó las sombras a decenas de metros a la redonda, una tea brillante cuya esencia me atrajo y me atemorizó profundamente al mismo tiempo. Increíble poder, daba la sensación de asomarse, hipnotizado, a un abismo sin fondo.- Este es el poder de un Santo de Athena. ¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecerle a la Diosa que sea digno? Deberías volver, de donde sea que viniste.

Alcé la nariz y cerré los ojos. Me puse en pie y extendí mis manos con las palmas hacia el cielo. Encendí mi cosmo con todas mis ganas, mi dolor, mi malestar, mi esperanza, mi devoción. Lo apagué, mis manos cayeron huérfanas a mis costados, y ladeando la cabeza, lo miré sonriendo.

-No quiero irme. Apenas estoy empezando y quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Además no huyo de ningún reto.-le contesté. Hubo una chispa curiosa en sus ojos, un ligero tic en su expresión que me indicó que había querido sonreír pero se contuvo a último segundo. Se sentó a mi lado, aunque prudentemente alejado, en el borde de la Fuente de Athena. Miró al cielo.

-Tienes un aura muy bella, niña. Muy viva, como la de Aioria y Aioros. Tu cosmo es un cosmo feliz. Como el sol.- dijo, al aire, como si estuviera recordando algo. Tal vez su infancia, con Aioros y Aioria, imaginé. Pensé en qué debía sentir él cuando niño, viendo la relación entre los hermanos de Sagitario y Leo, teniendo en cuenta que la suya con su propio gemelo, según sabía yo, había sido más bien tormentosa durante su infancia y juventud. Cuando procesé qué era lo que había dicho, se me enrojecieron hasta las orejas. Jamás pensé que Kanon de Géminis, el hombre que engañó a un dios, pudiera decirme algo así, a mí, una simple aprendiz. Entonces recordé nuestras últimas y breves conversaciones y me enojé. Me miró.- ¿De dónde vienes, cuántos años tienes? Quiero saber más de ti.

Suspiré, cansina. Supongo que eso era lo que quería. Información. Bien, se la daría.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Nací en Londres. Mis padres murieron en una excavación arqueológica en un templo aquí, en Grecia, cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Yo estaba con ellos cuando sucedió, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien. Me fui a vivir a Egipto con mi abuelo materno, que murió de muerte natural cuando yo tenía nueve años. Unos muy buenos amigos de mi madre y mi abuelo, prácticamente mis padrinos, me llevaron a vivir con ellos a Meddina, Arabia Saudita. Allí me encontraron Algol de Perseus y Aioria. Al parecer mi abuelo en su testamento había dejado constancia de que su última voluntad para mí era que si los Santos de Athena aparecían para llevarme, debía ir con ellos, y así lo hice. Vine al Santuario y decidieron que lo mejor para mí era enviarme al desierto. Estuve allí dos años preparándome para venir.

Su cara se mantuvo impasible durante todo mi tragicómico relato. Algo en mí me dijo que había estado esperando con ansia confirmar algo y que lo había confirmado. No me dio buena espina. Recordé su insistencia en que "volviera a casa" y que "estaba enferma". Me enojé un poco, no comprendía qué quería o qué le sucedía. O qué buscaba con ello. Y necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Por qué me ha dicho que debo volver a casa con tanta insistencia?-le inquirí, tal vez con más brusquedad en la voz de la que era necesaria. De inmediato volví a ver ese destello de culpa inmensa en su mirada durante un instante. No entendía qué pasaba.

-Empezaste tu entrenamiento muy tarde, niña, es eso. La mayoría de nosotros a los quince años ya éramos Santos de Athena. Te estás sobreesforzando y si sigues así probablemente morirás.-me contestó, estirando su brazo hacia mí, para poner sus dedos índice y pulgar alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda. La rodeaban sin problemas, dándome una idea de lo delgada que estaba. Me tomé la mano izquierda con la derecha y delicada pero con firmeza, quité mi mano de su alcance y crucé los brazos, enfurruñada, como una niña pequeña.

-¿Y…qué le importa a usted si muero? Me explico, no soy su alumna, ni nada que se le parezca. Supongo que muchos aprendices se enferman y les va mal aquí durante sus primeros meses. ¿Por qué está empeñado en hacer que precisamente yo me vaya? No lo veo convenciendo a otros aprendices de que necesitan ayuda médica o un tiquete de regreso a casa. –le espeté. Kanon sonrió. Luego su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre, arrogante, decidida. Se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos, dándome la espalda.

-Eres una mocosa grosera e insufrible. Tuvieron razones de sobra para enviarte al desierto, yo también lo habría hecho. No tienes idea de el inmenso honor que es ser entrenado por un Santo de Oro de Athena, eso me queda claro. Y con respecto a tu última pregunta, niñita, esto me gano por tratar de ser compasivo y condescendiente.- hizo una pausa en que me pareció que iba a reírse- Le contaré a Aioria que saliste sin pedir permiso y fuiste irrespetuosa conmigo al intentar pasar por mi Casa.

 _Aioria me matará._ Pensé, entrando en pánico. Como un resorte me puse en pie, pensando a toda velocidad qué haría. Detestaba pedir disculpas pero iba a tener qué hacerlo. Caminé rápidamente para ponerme frente a él y odiándome con todas mis fuerzas, le hice una brevísima reverencia con la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme, Santo Kanon. No medí mis palabras. ¿Qué puedo hacer para resarcirme?-dije, a la desesperada. No quería dañar mi recién recuperada relación con mi maestro por nada del mundo. Así tuviera que ir a un médico a que me hicieran exámenes de todas las enfermedades conocidas o trapear Géminis por el resto de mi vida. Kanon sonrió.

-Volveremos a las Doce Casas y tú regresarás derechita a tu templo. Mañana iré con Aioria a pedirle que te deje un tiempo bajo mi tutela. Hay asuntos con la potencia de tu cosmoenergía con los que puedo ayudarte.

Puse cara de desconcierto durante unos segundos y luego tiré de los músculos de mi rostro para forzar una sonrisa casi sarcástica, pensando _"¿eso es todo? ¿Nada más? ¿Dónde te firmo el pagaré por mi alma inmortal también_?" Tomé la cubeta llena de agua del suelo y lo seguí, caminando en silencio. Cuando volví a Leo ya casi amanecía. Temblé un poco, de cansancio, al poner la cubeta de agua de la Fuente de Athena en la cámara fría. Luego me dirigí a mi cuarto y sentada en la cama esperé a que el Sol saliera para ponerme ropa limpia y fingir que había disfrutado de una reparadora noche de sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Marah! ¡Compórtate! ¡COMPÓRTATE!

-¡No, alejen esa aguja de mí!

Una enfermera gorda esperaba impaciente con una aguja enorme en una mano y tubos de ensayo en la otra. Aioria tenía sus manos puestas firmemente en mis hombros, y yo estaba acostada en una camilla. Un médico viejito y sonriente se reía de mí, mientras yo, en pánico, trataba de levantarme y huír del hospital.

- _Despoinís,_ _an den pároume deígmata tou aímatos sas, den tha gnorízoume ti symvaínei se sas_.- me recordó el doctor con suavidad, aún sonriendo. Los hospitales no eran un lugar habitual para mí. Aioria y yo habíamos viajado hasta Atenas una semana después de mi encontronazo con Kanon. El médico había examinado mi peso, mi estatura, enfermedades previas, -un fallo renal, una cirugía-, enfermedades de los padres –no recuerdo-, fecha de la última menstruación –sonrojo intenso en mi cara, pues Aioria estaba en el consultorio; sorpresa gigante cuando Aioria contestó sin asomo de duda que hacía dos semanas- , algún problema con mi regla, contesté que no, que siempre era normal, (dolorosa, horrible, espantosa, pero siempre había sido así); le conté al médico que sentía mucha hambre y mucha sed y falta de aire y mareos. Le preguntó a Aioria si él era mi pareja y Aioria categóricamente y medio horrorizado, lo que me produjo gracia, contestó que no. El doctor de inmediato ordenó exámenes de sangre.

-Está bien, está bien. –dije, hiperventilando y quedándome quieta. La enfermera rauda y veloz aprovechó el momento.

-¡AUCH!

Mi problema resultó ser una anemia severa, tan severa, que el doctor le planteó a Aioria la posibilidad de dejarme hospitalizada, recibiendo líquidos intravenosos, además de una transfusión de sangre. Otra de las consecuencias de mi estadía paradisíaca en el desierto Rub al Jali, además de un fallo renal, que tuve un mes después de estar allí y que fue rápidamente solucionado; además, en el Santuario el entrenamiento era demasiado y la comida, aunque buena, supongo que no compensaba el gasto. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi a Aioria entrar al baño y encender su cosmoenergia. Sentí otra, poderosísima, encenderse y apagarse, intermitente. Cuando la de Aioria se apagaba, la cosmoenergía desconocida volvía. Sólo podía ser el cosmo de Shion. ¡Aioria estaba hablando con el sobre mi estado! ¡Qué vergüenza! La conversación fue breve y por la cara que puso Aioria al volver, supe que el Patriarca le había ordenado internarme, la enfermera y el doctor ocupados en lo suyo y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que un evento sobrenatural había sucedido a escasos dos metros de ellos.

-Aioria, vas a dejarme aquí, ¿verdad?- murmuré, haciendo pucheros.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Serán unos pocos días y luego estarás como nueva. La verdad es que sí te veo paliducha y raquítica.-se rió él, alborotándome el pelo. Yo hice aún más pucheros. Paliducha y raquítica. Horror. Luego recordé que debía preguntarle algo sumamente importante.

-Maestro…Uhmm… ¿cómo se da cuenta usted de mis…periodos?

Aioria me miró con cara de sabiondo, como si le estuviera preguntando lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Vete!- me imitó, con una voz chillona y ademán de mocosa mimada y pretenciosa, poniendo dramáticamente el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y quebrándose como si fuera una galleta-¡No haré nada hoy! ¡Nada! ¡Ni muerta pondré un pie fuera de esta habitación!

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de registrar como real lo que había sucedido. Luego se me saltaron lágrimas de risa mientras me mordía el puño.

-¡Jaaaaaaaaajajaja! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Hazlo otra vez, por favor! ¡Jajajaja!

-Qué bueno que puedes reírte de ti misma, _pais_. Te dejo en las manos del buen doctor, mañana volveré con tu ropa.

Mi cara cambió con la rapidez que explota una bombilla. Venía de nuevo la enfermera gorda para llevarme a una habitación. Allí ya tenía preparada una botella de suero, varias jeringas y una bata de esas absolutamente incómodas de hospital, que dejan el trasero al aire. Volví el rostro hacia Aioria, con una cara de absoluta desesperación traducida en un puchero lloroso de niña pequeña. El alzó las manos en actitud de "No me culpes, no fui yo, cosas de el Patriarca" y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que a Aioria le dieran algún día cólicos de regla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iba a quedarme allí una semana. Ya llevaba tres días y estaba muy cómoda, sin hacer nada, acostada en la cama, viendo televisión. Me sorprendí de lo mucho que me había perdido en dos años de estar desconectada del mundo. Era como si hubiera estado en otro planeta. Comía cuanto quería y en general, era bueno poder dormir a pierna suelta. Lo malo sin duda eran las inyecciones y las pastillas y las intravenosas. Pensé que tal vez sería buena idea dar una vuelta por ahí, llevando el travesaño que tenía colgada la botella de la intravenosa conmigo, para ahorrarme un nuevo chuzón. Afortunadamente Aioria me había traído mi ropa y no tendría que andar por el hospital mostrando la nalga. Desde mi ventana en el piso doce del Hospital Sintagmatos podía ver el Partenón, iluminado magistralmente por las luces de neón, y la luna menguante de fondo. Para mis adentros siempre me reía. Ese pequeño edificio no le llegaba a los talones a ninguna Casa de la Calzada Zodiacal, mucho menos al templo de Athena en el Santuario. Y la gente venía a verlo como si fuera la gran cosa.

Luego ví el teléfono. Sin duda Athena pagaría la cuenta, ¿no? Quizá le molestara una llamada internacional a Arabia Saudita en la factura. Pero tenía que hablar con ellos. Tenía. Respiré hondo, preguntándome si contestarían el teléfono. Probablemente allí era ya de madrugada, o muy temprano en la mañana.

-¿ _Marhaba?_

-¿ _Baba_?-dije, con la voz quebrada. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba la voz de mi padrino.

-¡Hafsa! ¡Samira! ¡Samira! ¡Es Hafsa!-gritó mi _baba,_ también con la voz quebrada. Escuché otro grito, un alarido entre dolor y alegría, de esos que sólo las madres son capaces de emitir.

 _-¡Asif, Baba, A´atather! ¡Asif, Mama!_ -lloré por el teléfono. Escuchaba los sollozos de Samira por el auricular.-Disculpen por favor por haberlos llamado a ésta hora. Quiero que sepan que estoy bien, los estoy llamando desde Atenas.

-¿Pero, qué ha pasado, Hafsa? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste nunca? Nadie nos daba razón de ti. Pensamos que habías muerto. _Allahu Akbar_ , estás viva, mi niña.

- _Baba_ , el entrenamiento es muy fuerte. Los estoy llamando desde un hospital. Estuve en un desierto durante dos años, entrenando. En Rub al Jali. Fue horrible. Ahora estoy en Grecia, en el Santuario.-prácticamente sollocé contándole. Los extrañaba horrores.-Estoy viva y estoy bien. Probablemente en un tiempo no podré volver a llamarlos, pero les diré a quién y a dónde pueden escribir. Les responderé con seguridad. ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Ellos están bien, _habebti_ -dijo Samira tras haberle arrebatado (seguramente) el auricular a su marido.-Beder está enorme. Amina y Amin te extrañan muchísimo. Yo también te extraño. ¿Estás comiendo adecuadamente? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?

-Si, M _ama_ , me tratan bien. Como bien también. Aunque el entrenamiento es pesado. No sé qué pasará conmigo, estoy avanzando, dentro de unos meses serán las pruebas para obtener la armadura. Si la obtengo me quedaré a vivir aquí. Si no, volveré con ustedes por un tiempo. Debo colgar, _Ummi_. Pásame a _Baba_.

Después de preguntarme indignada porqué la Fundación Graude no les había dado a mis padrinos ninguna información sobre mí en casi tres años, darle a Mohammed la dirección de la fundación y el nombre mortal de Athena, Saori Kido, y despedirme de ellos, colgué. Lloré hasta que me quedé dormida. Ya no quise salir a ningún lado. En la madrugada, abrí los ojos con la tétrica sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Me levanté de la cama, tomando el travesaño de donde colgaba la botella de suero. Algo, un trazo de cosmo, sentía una presencia en la habitación, un olor que no era capaz de definir. Casi como si fuera un fantasma. Examiné los rincones oscuros de la habitación y el baño para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie. Me asomé a la ventana, dejando que el aire nocturno fresco me desinflamara un poco los ojos hinchados de llorar. Pensé en mis padrinos, tan lejos de mí, pero al menos estaban seguros.

Pensé en mi abuelo, en lo muchísimo que lo extrañaba, en mis padres, el inmenso anhelo que me consumía de haber tenido la posibilidad de convivir y compartir con ellos, que no tuve. En la foto con mi abuelo tenía un lirio en el pelo. Esa tarde, con mis padres, en aquel templo, mientras ellos hacían su trabajo, yo me había dedicado a correr y jugar en un inmenso campo lleno de hierba alta y lirios, rodeado de cipreses. Mi madre había corrido, me había tomado en brazos y entrado al templo, y luego éste se había derrumbado sobre nosotros tres y otras personas que estaban allí, mis recuerdos sobre el asunto eran muy vagos y dolorosos. Mi pobre y maltratado corazón falto de glóbulos rojos se saltó varios latidos cuando noté que el retrato de mi abuelo y mío que siempre llevaba conmigo a donde fuera, estaba puesto distinto a como lo había dejado en la noche. Ya no estaba en la cama, al lado de la almohada, sino en la mesita. Salí espantada al corredor iluminado por la fría luz de neón, desierto. No había nadie, debía dejar de ser tan tonta. Era sólo mi imaginación. Me volví a dormir.

- _Kaliméra_ , señorita Goldsmith.-Era la voz del doctor Panegyotis. Estaban, él y la enfermera Toula, al lado de mi cama. Casi amanecía. –Sus exámenes de anoche no resultaron como esperábamos. Vamos a tener que practicarle una transfusión.

Los miré a ambos aburridísima y asentí. Volteé mi rostro hacia la pared para evitar ver la inmensa aguja que Toula iba a meterme en el brazo, aparte de la que ya tenía para el suero. En una bandejita traía dos bolsas de sangre. Inspiré hondo y exhalé, como me habían enseñado en el Santuario, para controlar el dolor. La sangre estaba bastante fría y se me regó por todo el cuerpo como una antítesis a la sensación que me producía el encender mi cosmo. Me dieron escalofríos. El doctor Panegyotis se fue de la habitación tras asegurarme que ese tratamiento iba a mejorarme. La enfermera me puso una manta encima, y volví a dormir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí los ojos. Un intenso olor a lirios me había despertado. ¿Lirios?

En la mesa de noche, cuatro lirios en un jarrón despedían su aroma blanco y ceroso. No había tarjeta, ni nada que indicara quién los había traído. Estaba demasiado atontada, como si me hubieran drogado. La luz del medio día entraba por la ventana. Entró la enfermera gordita, que resultó ser maternal y amable, llevando la bandeja del almuerzo.

-Señora Toula, ¿usted vio a quien me trajo estas flores?

-Sí, Marah. Era un hombre alto, muy alto, muy guapo, pero no el hombre con el que vino a la consulta el primer día. Tenía el cabello muy largo y azul, y ojos verdes. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro. Aproximadamente de unos treinta años. Estuvo aquí casi toda la mañana. Se fué hace unos veinte minutos. Me acuerdo bien de él porque, te lo digo niña, pocas veces las enfermeras tenemos la oportunidad de ver semejante bizcocho de almendras de tipo visitando a una paciente. Parecía un modelo, o actor de televisión, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto en otro lado. No te quitaba los ojos de encima y no quiso despertarte. ¿Es tu novio?

Quise esconderme bajo las sábanas, explotar de lo sonrojada que estaba, _¿Sería posible que fuera…? No, era imposible, no podía ser. Pero yo no conocía a ningún otro_ peliazul ojiverde de más o menos treinta años terriblemente apuesto. Kanon de Géminis había venido a visitarme y me había dejado flores, ¿cómo se habría enterado que los lirios son mis favoritos? ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Qué quería de mí? Yo no podía…gustarle… ¿cómo iba a gustarle? Soy una niña, no soy poderosa ni hermosa ni inteligente, sólo soy yo…No, no era porque le gustaba. Se sentía culpable por algo, pero, ¿por qué? Sólo se había comportado como un idiota, pero no era algo que mereciera traerme flores. Eso era. Había sido él, se había colado en mi cuarto la noche anterior y había visto la foto, el retrato de mi abuelo y mío. Un sentimiento de frío pánico se apoderó de mí. Tremendo _stalker_. Era aún peor que Algol. Peligroso. Debía alejarme de él. Alejarlo de mí. Aún así… ¿Y si había roncado? ¿O babeado? Enterré la cara entre las manos, negando frenéticamente, pidiéndoles a los dioses que Kanon de Géminis no me hubiera visto roncando y llenando la almohada de babas, extendida en la cama como verdolaga en playa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron cuatro días y otras dos transfusiones más, así de enferma estaba, de frágil. Curiosamente, mi estado de ánimo había mejorado enormemente con el descanso, la comida, e incluso, el tratamiento. Ya no me mareaba ni sudaba frío. No tuve más flores ni más visitas inesperadas. Repuesta, descansada, con el rostro con mucho mejor color, las mejillas, y en general el cuerpo con más carnita, y los brazos llenos de hematomas, me despedí de Toula y del doctor Panegyotis y volví con Aioria al Santuario. Al pasar por el arcoíris que separaba el mundo de afuera y el de adentro, noté algo que nunca antes había sentido. El tiempo en el Santuario era más lento. El aire más espeso, más aromático. El sol era más intenso. Los colores eran más brillantes. Mi maestro me observó, mientras yo, pasmada, miraba todo con los ojos desorbitados.

-Es el Cosmo de la Diosa.-me dijo.- La tierra que pisas es verdaderamente tierra sagrada.

Seguimos caminando. Nos encontramos con Aimeé y Aldebarán, que hacían entrenamiento de fuerza. Ví cómo la delgada Aimeé, convocando su cosmoenergía –azul, con algo frío, muy calma-, levantaba del suelo peñascos que bien podrían pesar una tonelada, los cargaba unos diez metros y volvía a ponerlos en el piso. Sonreí, absolutamente contenta por ella. Ella me vió y salió corriendo a mi encuentro.

-¿Cómo estás, Kitty? ¿Mejor?- preguntó, respirando hondo.

-Como nueva, Bully. Lo que necesitaba era comer y dormir, ya que el maestro aquí presente no deja.- dije, recibiendo un sopapo de Aioria inmediatamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Aimeé paseó la vista durante unos segundos por mis brazos, vió los moretones y ladeó la cabeza, la expresión en su rostro de preocupación y pesar.

-¡Hola, Aioria! ¡Bienvenida, _Garotinha!_ –gritó Aldebarán, sin dejar su posición, a unos diez metros de distancia.-Espero que no vuelvas a enfermarte. Vuelve aquí, Aimeé, hay piedras que cargar.

-Gracias, Maestro Aldebarán.-grité yo también, dedicándole una pequeña reverencia al Gran Toro. Aimeé puso cara de cansancio por dos segundos y la cambió cuando recordó que Aioria nos estaba viendo, y volvió a su entrenamiento.

Aioria y yo seguimos caminando. Pasamos por la primera casa y la segunda. Por la Diosa. Esas escaleras eran suficientes para volver anémico a cualquiera. Cuando llegamos a la tercera casa, Kanon de Géminis salió a recibirnos. Creí que me daba un derrame cerebral debido a la violencia del sonrojo que me atacó. Hasta mi pecho y mis hombros se sonrojaron.

-Ya la señorita se dignó volver.-dijo con sorna.- ¿Qué dices, Aioria, me dejarás vapulearla un poco ahora que está fresca y repuesta? No me negarás que necesita toda la ayuda que podamos brindarle, con ese cosmo que tiene, tan débil.

Aioria me observó calculadoramente, luego a Kanon, luego a mí de nuevo. Casi vi los engranajes en su cerebro haciendo click. Alzó una ceja, inquisitivo. Le hice cara de yonofuí con todas mis fuerzas.

-Lo consultaré con Su Santidad.-contestó mi maestro, reticente. Una parte de mí se sintió aliviada. La otra, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué quería Kanon de mí. El geminiano sonrió.

-Ya lo consulté con él y me otorgó su permiso, si accedías, Aioria.-le dijo, con una vocecita socarrona. Eso ponía a mi maestro en una situación tremendamente incómoda. Si se negaba a dejar que Kanon me entrenara, se haría patente que desconfiaba de él y/o no lo consideraba digno. El aire entre nosotros se llenó de tensión. Al final hizo un gesto con la cara, un tic, que me anunció que ya había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien, Kanon. Pero al menos déjala llegar, lavar su ropa e instalarse de nuevo. Mañana te la enviaré.-se rindió mi maestro, con cara de "lo que tenga que pasar, que pase". Yo seguía hecha un tomate. No me atrevía ni a hablar. Kanon sonreía como si fuera un niño a punto de obtener un juguete nuevo. Lo cual no me daba buena espina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ir a Kamalákion a lavar la ropa –la mía y la de Aioria, por supuesto, Aioria le había pedido a Agnés que me dejara a hacer todas las labores "domésticas" del Templo de Leo- en mi recodo del riachuelo favorito, sin mujeres chismosas y sin agua helada, en la madrugada, volví con un cesto gigante de ropa húmeda y pesada precariamente apoyado en la cadera. Suspiré en el inicio de la Calzada Zodiacal. Kiki, que barría la entrada del Templo de Aries, se rió. Claro, él debía tenerla muy fácil. No tenía que subir absolutamente nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada como para reñirlo, además de nerviosa. No sabía qué iba a pasarme en la Casa de Géminis.

En la casa de Cáncer, su nueva defensora, Chloe, ni se inmutó cuando yo pasé por allí. La sentí, pero no salió, ni preguntó quién era ni qué quería. Al fin llegué a Leo, colgué la ropa húmeda en el pequeño patio del área privada del templo, empaqué unas cuantas cosas y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, mientras un Aioria despeinado y recién levantado servía dos tazas de té.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Marah.-suspiró con aire paternal poniendo mi taza delante de mí. La tomé agradecida y la bebí muy rápido, quemándome la lengua.- Kanon y Saga siempre han sido difíciles de tratar. Mantente lo más alejada que puedas de Saga. No le busques problemas, porque te lo hará pagar caro. Lo mismo con Kanon. Bien puede estar un poco…perturbado. Así que trata de no provocarlo. No seas grosera y obedece. Puedes aprender mucho de él. Y por el amor de Athena, muérdete esa lengua antes de hablar.

-¿No te molesta, maestro? Yo no le pedí en ningún momento ir con él. La idea fue enteramente suya.-pregunté, sacándome a mí misma en limpio. Quería que quedara claro que no sabía cuál era el interés del Santo de Géminis en tenerme allí. Aioria lo comprendió al vuelo. Dudé un momento, abrí la boca, para contarle a Aioria el episodio de los lirios y que creía que se había introducido en mi habitación en la madrugada. Decidí no contárselo porque si se lo decía, definitivamente no me dejaría ir. Y yo me moría de curiosidad por saber en definitiva qué era lo que Kanon de Géminis quería de mí.

-Lo sé.-contestó alzando una ceja y soplando sabiamente su té antes de sorberlo.-y eso es lo que me preocupa. Ahora vé.

-Bueno, maestro. Sáqueme de allí en cuanto pueda, por favor.-pedí, levantándome. Rodeé la mesa y le di un corto abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En cuanto llegué a Géminis, el Laberinto se cerró sobre mí. Esa odiosa presión. Mis tripas se revolvieron de pánico.

-Espero que te hayan gustado las flores–la voz de Kanon de Géminis llegó de todas, y a la vez, de ninguna parte.

-Sí, muchas gracias, son mis favoritas.-dije. Quise ser directa y salir de dudas, preguntarle para qué me quería allí. -Santo Kanon, ¿por qué me trajo aquí? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Primero, porque de mí puedes aprender a manejar el tiempo y el espacio a tu antojo, a explotar al máximo tu cosmoenergía, y a soportar ataques que desintegran estrellas. Y porque quiero que me enseñes a sonreír de nuevo, como tú lo haces. Es un intercambio justo, ¿no te parece?

Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mi cara. Kanon de Géminis era mejor persona de lo que yo jamás había imaginado. El correspondió a mi sonrisa con una suya que sentí increíblemente sincera y hermosa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ** _Páei píso ston ýpno, o adelfós. Tha frontísei gi 'aftó: (griego)"vuelve a dormir, hermano. Yo me encargo de ésto."_**

 **- _Despoinís,_ _an den pároume deígmata tou aímatos sas, den tha gnorízoume ti symvaínei se sas: (Griego)"Señorita, si no podemos obtener muestras de su sangre, no sabremos qué es lo que le sucede"._**

 ** _-Marhaba: (Árabe) Hola, Aló._**

 ** _-¡Asif, Baba, A´atather! ¡Asif, Mama!: (Árabe) Perdóname, Papá, porfavor, Perdóname, Mamá._**

 ** _-Allahu Akbar:(Árabe) Dios es Grande._**

 ** _-Habebti: (Árabe)querida._**

 ** _Kaliméra: (Griego) Buenos días._**

 ** _El Hospital Syntagmatos queda muy cerca al Partenón en Athenas, Grecia._**


	7. Synesthesia

**A Calíope 07, por su lealtad durante todos estos años, un abrazo.**

 **Para ustedes, queridos lectores, un capítulo inédito,**

 **VII**

 **SYNESTHESIA**

Me arrepentí de haber pensado que Kanon de Géminis era buena persona en cuanto empezó el entrenamiento con él. Me instalé en una pequeña habitación contigua a la suya, eliminando cualquier rastro de la privacidad que tuve en Libra y Leo, en los que mi cuarto quedaba bastante lejos del de mi maestro de turno. Era sádico. Parecía tener ganas de quebrarme, de que le suplicara, le pidiera clemencia. A Aioria se la pedía, de vez en cuando, entre gatos nos entendemos, pero no bajaría la cabeza ante nadie más. Sin embargo en las noches lloraba mucho, tratando de no hacer ruido, de dolor físico, dolor mental y sobretodo, de cansancio. Kanon tenía razón en eso de que había empezado muy tarde. Rutinas de ejercicios infinitas. Peleas infinitas con él, en las que hacía gala de una velocidad impresionante: terminaba llena de morados.

Ese día había empezado con el pie izquierdo. A pesar de que había hecho de todo para probarme a mí misma, y a Kanon, que era merecedora de ser entrenada por los santos de oro. Y al parecer, para él no era suficiente. Todo era un desastre.

-Eres débil.-dijo Kanon de Géminis con algo parecido a la rabia mientras yo prácticamente sollozaba, sobre el suelo, tomándome las costillas del costado derecho con la mano y la frente posada sobre el mármol frío. Alcé la vista rechinando los dientes. El santo de Géminis avanzó hacia mí, quitándose el cabello de la cara, me tomó la muñeca izquierda, encendió su cosmo y me ví volar unos cuantos metros en el aire hasta estrellarme contra una de las columnas. Perdí la consciencia unos segundos al caer de nuevo al suelo, el dolor estaba más allá de lo que había soportado en toda mi vida. Hacía unas cuatro o cinco horas, Kanon me estaba propinando una paliza atroz y yo hacía tiempo que había dejado de responderle. Al abrir los ojos ví como él avanzaba de nuevo hacia mí, los tramos de luz y sombra iluminándolo y oscureciéndolo conforme se movía.

Me fijé en que tenía los vendajes de los nudillos ensangrentados y gotas de sangre sobre su camisa azul e incluso sobre su rostro. Era mi sangre. Era mi sangre lo que se veía embarrado en el piso, en las columnas. O bueno, la sangre que me habían puesto en el hospital Syntagmatos, de otras personas, para mejorar mi anemia, que ahora se escapaba de mis cortes, raspones, mi nariz y mi boca. A pesar del dolor, sobretodo en la parte posterior de mi cráneo, de donde sentía que emanaba un líquido caliente, me senté en el piso, con la cabeza recostada contra la columna con la que me había golpeado.

Él se puso en cuclillas ante mí. Respiré sintiéndome morir de pánico. Cada vez que él me golpeaba y yo intentaba responderle, era una situación patética. Yo parecía un animalito suave y completamente indefenso, pataleando por su vida, frenético, en las garras indolentes de su monstruoso cazador, a punto de ser devorado. Se me olvidaba todo lo que Aioria y Dohko me habían enseñado, todas las técnicas, golpes, puños, patadas, llaves, y si no gritaba de pánico era porque valoraba demasiado mi orgullo. Me limitaba a golpearlo como pudiera, como cualquier mujercita indefensa, hasta que me daba cuenta de que era inútil y desistía. Entonces él se enojaba. Muchísimo. Y la pelea se convertía en una paliza de miedo. Como la que me estaba dando. Cerré los ojos y encendí mi nimio cosmo.

-Sí, soy débil. ¿Algún problema?-murmuré, con los pulmones doloridos por el esfuerzo de hablar. Kanon me cruzó el rostro de un puñetazo a mi pómulo izquierdo que aún con los ojos cerrados me puso a ver estrellas.

-Nunca, jamás, admitas eso ante nadie de nuevo, mocosa. Los que se precian de su debilidad no producen más que asco y son fácilmente eliminados. –abrí los ojos debido al tono cáustico en la voz del geminiano. De inmediato sentí mi ojo inflamarse. Me pasé la lengua por los dientes, que sentí alarmantemente flojos, y escupí algo de sangre en la manga de mi camisa. No apagué mi cosmo. Kanon preparó de nuevo su cuerpo para asestarme otro puñetazo, que atrapé a medio camino con ambas manos. Sentí varios de mis dedos doblarse de manera dolorosa y antinatural, pues ese puñetazo venía impulsado por cosmo. Temblando, alejé su puño de mi cuerpo y lo hice tambalear, pues seguía en una posición que era mitad en cuclillas, mitad arrodillado.

–No más. No me golpeará más. ¡No…me golpeará…más!

Ardí de ira. Mi cosmo, para mi sorpresa, ganó brillo e intensidad. Y aproveché mi momento. Las venas me bombeaban ácido de lo enojada que estaba, de lo aterrada. Me lancé sobre él, tirándolo al suelo, para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, le dí varios puñetazos en el rostro con cosmoenergía que hicieron que por primera vez en un par de semanas, Kanon perdiera sangre. Clavé las uñas en su cuello al tratar de estrangularlo con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. El Santo de Géminis encendió su cosmoenergía y puso sus manos sobre mis costillas varias veces, juntando su cosmo en ellas y haciéndolo explotar, sacándome gritos, pero no lo solté ni me moví.

Mi cosmo se apagó y me derrumbé sobre él, ignorando por completo mi pudor y la ira que sentía. Ambos respirábamos con suma dificultad, él puso una de sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y pasó su otro brazo bajo mis nalgas, como quien carga contra su pecho a un bebé. Si hubiera tenido sangre con qué sonrojarme, lo habría hecho. Él, sorprendiéndome por su fuerza, levantó su torso y mi cuerpo completo del suelo por el puro poder de sus abdominales, y luego se puso en pie, sin soltarme. Dejé mi cabeza caer sobre su hombro y mis manos balancearse desmayadas a mis costados. El pasó el brazo que tenía sosteniendo mi cabeza bajo mis nalgas para asegurarse de que no me cayera y me llevó hasta mi cuarto.

Me depositó en la cama, sentada. Tuve que estabilizarme con ambas manos para no irme de espaldas contra el colchón de paja apelmazada cubierto por una sábana vieja. Esta habitación no tenía ventanas, de hecho, era casi una buhardilla, un sotanito, separada sólo por una pared de la habitación de Kanon en su lado de Géminis, el ala izquierda. El ala derecha le pertenecía a Saga, y allí estaba la cocina y la habitación de la vestal del templo. Generalmente debía dejar siempre la puerta abierta en las noches, porque el calor se volvía insoportable, y dormir en el piso. Kanon se movió a tientas en la oscuridad y del escritorio tomó una piedrita de pedernal y la cascó con otra hasta que logró encender la mecha de la lámpara de aceite. Luego la trajo consigo hasta donde yo estaba y la puso sobre la mesita de noche, iluminándonos a ambos. Se sentó a mi lado en el borde de la cama. Pude ver las pequeñas mediaslunas de mis uñas grabadas en rojo en su cuello y las gotas de sudor en su piel. Tuve que apartar los ojos.

-Voy a revisar que no tengas nada roto, niña. Para ello debo tocarte. ¿Te molesta?- dijo, sacando del primer cajón de la mesita de noche varios rollos de vendas, alcohol y algodón. Me reí a carcajadas, luego me acometió un acceso de tos. Cuando abrí los ojos él me estaba mirando fijamente, serio. Me sonrojé intensamente y sentí la parte de atrás de mi cabeza mojarse con un líquido caliente de nuevo. -¿Qué es lo gracioso, mocosa?

-Que usted acaba de pasarse cinco o seis horas intentando matarme, pero me pide permiso para comprobar la extensión del daño.-le contesté con una nota de histerismo en la voz que a él no le pasó inadvertida, pues me miró con algo de culpa. Con sus manos grandes tocó mi cabeza, introduciendo sus dedos entre mi pelo y con suavidad, moviéndolos haciendo que me dieran escalofríos. Al final tocó la herida en mi cuero cabelludo y de inmediato retiró las manos para poder revisarla.

-Esto necesitará puntos. Le pediré a Dora que te cosa.-dijo, poniéndome un taquito de algodón sobre la herida y haciendo presión.-pon la mano ahí y no dejes de presionar.

Le obedecí. El prosiguió con su tarea. Me tocó la cara, el pómulo que me había golpeado, el arco de las cejas, ambos lados de la mandíbula, el cuello, las clavículas. Se quedó mirándome, como esperando a que hiciera algo. Alcé la ceja derecha, inquiriéndolo.

-La camisa, niña. Quítatela.- dijo, en un tono que no admitía negativas. Abrí los ojos como platos. Ah no. Eso no. Jamás. Kanon sonrió incrédulo, y prosiguió, con sarcasmo.- ¿Es eso rubor, lo que te cubre las mejillas? Qué encantador.

-No me la quitaré, lo siento.-dije, bajando los ojos al piso, doblemente avergonzada. Kanon chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Me recordó mucho a Dohko y a Aioria, que tuvieron la misma actitud ante mi total negativa a darles más acceso del necesario a mi cuerpo. Era curioso cómo los golpes ya no eran un insulto para mí, pero los toques suaves, consensuados y ni hablar de las caricias, eran aún un inmenso tabú. Y en el Santuario, aprendices y maestros, unos en mayor medida que otros, tenían una relación de confianza física que le permitía al maestro conocer casi completamente el cuerpo de su alumno, para identificar heridas, debilidades a mejorar, fortalezas y demás particularidades a ser explotadas. Así que comprendía que para ellos fuera molesto que yo mantuviera siempre mi cuerpo cubierto y lejos del tacto de otros.

-Como desees.-masculló, tomando un pedazo de venda para limpiarme la nariz, que me sangraba un poco. Por acto reflejo moví mi cara, él hizo un ruidito, como pidiendo silencio, para calmarme, y tomó con su otra mano mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo. Estaba muy concentrado, movía la venda por sobre mi labio superior y mi nariz con tanta delicadeza que ni siquiera me lastimó. Usó la misma venda para quitarme la sangre del resto de la cara, empapándola en alcohol, que me ardió en los raspones. Apreté los dientes.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, sin soltar el algodón con que estaba parándome la sangre de la herida en la cabeza, y como hipnotizada alcé los dedos de la otra mano hasta su rostro, que estaba muy cerca al mío. Él estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama. Con mis yemas retiré con delicadeza un par de gotas de sangre que aún estaban sobre su barbilla. El cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, tieso. Con un trozo de venda limpia, le limpié la sangre que tenía en la cara, el sudor de la frente, el cuello. De un momento a otro, Kanon me tomó la mano con que lo estaba limpiando, la apretó y la alejó de sí. Luego se puso en pie y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Me reí. Así que yo no era la única que tenía problemas con ser tocada. Apenas el salió me derrumbé sollozando de dolor por todas mis heridas. Unos minutos después, Dora, la tímida y callada vestal de Géminis, entró portando su propio botiquín. Seguramente le contaría a Kanon sobre todas mis heridas, o no lo permitiera Athena, a Aioria, así que sólo concedí que me revisara la herida de la cabeza. Ella determinó que no eran necesarios los puntos, que sólo era un cortecito mínimo, y me explicó que las heridas en la cabeza y el rostro siempre sangraban mucho. Luego se marchó, mascullando enojada algo como que ahora tendría que limpiar el Hall y purificarlo de nuevo con un ritual, y que me conseguiría hielo para mi pómulo morado. Me eché sobre la cama y me quedé dormida en medio de mis dolores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otra vez esa sensación de desgracia inmediata y una presión abismal. Me moví por acto reflejo lo más rápido que me había movido nunca, la adrenalina bombeando caliente por mi cuerpo. Y donde antes había estado mi camastro, ahora sólo había cenizas calientes, y trocitos de tela chamuscada flotando en el aire cargado de la habitación que aún estaba a oscuras. Kanon había gritado algo que sonó así como a _explosión de galaxias_ antes de atacarme. Me encontré a mi misma apretada contra la esquina más alejada de la puerta de mi cuarto, con las manos sobre el pecho, intentando que el corazón no se me saliera por la garganta de puro pánico.

-Cámbiate la ropa, los vendajes y lo que necesites. Debes estar lista en diez minutos.- dijo él desde el quicio de la puerta, con una voz átona que me asustó terriblemente. ¿Qué bicho le habría picado?

-¡Buenos días para usted también, santo de Géminis!- exclamé cuando él se dio la vuelta. Me asusté porque se paró en seco y pensé que iba a volver a atacarme. Luego alzó los hombros y siguió su camino. Yo me apresuré a cerrar la puerta, apoyándome de espaldas contra ella. Al alzar los brazos para intentar quitarme la blusa, una sensación punzante y ardiente me invadió los brazos y las costillas, el abdomen, hasta las piernas, y me tambaleé. Sollozando, me quité la prenda y la lancé lejos, lo mismo el pantalón, los zapatos y la ropa interior. Tal como había temido, tenía morados en todas partes que no quise examinar con detenimiento.

Sentía los dedos extrañamente tirantes dentro de los vendajes de los brazos. Al quitarlos, me di cuenta de que tenía varios dedos morados, y un par de ellos, el anular y el meñique de la derecha, estaban demasiado torcidos. Me fue imposible moverlos. El tiempo corría. Tomé vendas limpias y me los vendé juntos, luego el resto de los dedos, los nudillos, el puño, las muñecas y el antebrazo. Repetí la operación, con dificultades extremas, en el otro brazo. Me puse ropa limpia, las lágrimas se salían solas de mis ojos cada vez que me movía, y no quería ni tocarme la cara para comprobar el grado de hinchazón en mi pómulo. Me calcé un par de zapatos que no tenía que anudar porque el dolor me hacía temblar los dedos.

Salí al Hall de Géminis. Si Kanon me había pedido que me cambiara, es que quizá íbamos a salir, por fin, luego de dos semanas de confinamiento en Géminis. Allí, de pie, estaba Aioria. Con cara de increíble mal humor. Y luego, de furia, cuando me vió. Dora tuvo el buen, o el mal tino, no lo sabía, de pasar por el Hall de Géminis en dirección a Aries con un cesto de mimbre lleno de ropa de Kanon y vendas, todo profusamente empapado de rojo, que iría a lavar a los riachuelos cercanos al Santuario. El santo de Géminis la miró con una fijeza que me anunció que probablemente Dora tendría que buscar refugio en Saga por las próximas semanas. Ella, para mi sorpresa, no se arredró y pasó a centímetros de Aioria, mirando a Kanon acusadoramente, casi ofreciéndole el cesto para que lo observara bien. Kanon señaló hacia el ala derecha de Géminis, lo cual quería decir que iríamos a la cocina. Aioria, caminando con tanta fuerza que sus pasos resonaban por toda la tercera casa, lo siguió. Luego, como había previsto, nos dejó a solas en la cocina, en la que ya Dora había dejado listos y tapados los desayunos de Kanon, Saga y el mío. Mi maestro me tomó por los hombros y me hizo tomar asiento.

-Aioria…, él, yo…-empecé. Él me acalló alzando un dedo admonitorio.

-Ni una sola palabra para justificarlo, o créeme que explotaré y estaremos todos en serios problemas.-masculló él tan rápido en griego que casi no le entendí. Tenía las venas de la frente brotadas de pura rabia.

-¿De cuántos kilotones es usted, Maestro?-pregunté para distraerlo, Aioria sonrió.

-Calla, muchachita. Megatones.-me espetó él entre rabioso y divertido.

Apreté los labios el uno contra el otro para no tener la tentación de hablar. Aioria arrastró otra silla frente a mí y se sentó. Estaba muy concentrado. Metódicamente me quitó las vendas de los brazos, encendió su cosmo y tocó cada uno de mis dedos, con los ojos cerrados. Chasqueó la lengua cuando vió mis dedos partidos. Se puso de pie y buscó algo en el poyo de la cocina de géminis. Al fin trajo una manzana. Lo miré extrañada. Me la ofreció.- Muérdela.

Le obedecí y me metí la manzana en la boca. El volvió a sentarse en la silla y tomó el brazo herido. Intuí qué era lo que iba a hacer. Lo miré a los ojos. Él hizo un gesto con su cara y miré a otro lado, mientras él volvía a poner mis dedos en el lugar correcto. Dí un alarido a la vez que mordía la manzana hasta el núcleo, el sonido sofocado por la fruta, el jugo derramándose por las comisuras de mi boca. Luego encendió su cosmo de nuevo y dejó sus manos posadas sobre mis manos, llenándome cada poro de ellas de una sensación tibia y maravillosa que me alivió completamente. La manzana se cayó al suelo, y tuve que sacarme de la boca un inmenso pedazo que me habría sido imposible tragar. Aioria prosiguió con su tarea, curándome con su cosmo, el rostro, el cuello, la herida en mi cráneo, mis clavículas.

A diferencia de Kanon, no me pidió permiso, y no consideré prudente protestar debido a su estado de ira. Me quitó la camisa y sólo pude atinar a taparme el pecho con los brazos, aunque tenía puesto un brasier. Mi maestro tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la silla, tapándose la boca con una mano, en un ademán de amarga sorpresa. Él ya había visto mis cicatrices, por supuesto, había sido él mismo quien me había curado con su cosmoenergía tras el ataque del león, pero supuse que lo había golpeado emocionalmente ver cómo me habían quedado, las largas y anchas líneas pálidas, descoloridas, los pedazos de piel retorcida que me faltaban, los huecos. _Frankenstein_. A todo eso sumados inmensos moretones y verdugones en mis costillas y mi abdomen.

Mi maestro cerró los ojos y posó sus manos sobre esa área, moviéndolas una vez terminaba de curar. Los moretones desaparecían y el dolor se iba totalmente. Se demoró un poco más sobre mi costado derecho, supe que Kanon me había roto las costillas. Le señalé mi cabeza y me incliné para que pudiera terminar de curarme el corte que tenía en el cuero cabelludo. Luego me quitó los zapatos y me examinó los pies, los tobillos, las pantorrillas y las piernas, por encima del legging, que era de algodón negro delgado. Al menos no tenía heridas de gravedad en las piernas. Recuperé mi camisa en cuanto Aioria me soltó y me la puse apuradamente. Kanon podía entrar en cualquier momento a la cocina.

-Gracias, Maestro.-dije, tras ponerme en pie, haciéndole una reverencia. Aioria también se puso en pie y me despeinó el pelo.

-Sal de Géminis, Marah. Haz la cuenta regresiva.- me contestó él, mirando a la puerta de la cocina. La otra mano, que no tenía sobre mi cabeza, estaba empuñada y temblaba. No me hice de rogar y abandoné la cocina de la tercera casa, atravesé corriendo el Hall ante la presencia de un Kanon que, recostado contra una columna, esperaba no sabía qué, y abandoné Géminis en pos de Cáncer. Cuando estuve a una distancia prudente, me senté hiperventilando en las escalinatas y ví el sol verdadero de la mañana por primera vez en una quincena. Suspiré de alivio. Me miré las manos, ya de color normal, sin dolor, me toque el abdomen y la cara, perfectos de nuevo. Y adoré a Aioria un poquito más. Hice un gesto con las manos como si algo explotara y dije en voz queda, _¡Boom!_

Una media hora después, ví a Kanon y a Aioria salir de Géminis. Aioria tenía la cara roja de ira. Caminé hacia ellos mientras aún hablaban y logré escuchar un retazo de su conversación.

-Son órdenes del Patriarca.-dijo Kanon.- ¿Te atreverás a desafiarlo, Leo? Su Santidad desea que la chica sea lo más fuerte que pueda. Él mismo me concedió el permiso cuando se lo pedí. Ya lo hablamos.

-Es mi alumna. Mi responsabilidad. Y responderás ante mí de cualquier daño que sufra. Hablaré con el Patriarca. Marah debe estar bajo mi tutela.-le espetó Aioria con decisión y furia, el León defendiendo a su cría. Sonreí tontamente con cariño. Mi maestro me miró.- ¿Quieres irte conmigo ahora, Marah? Iremos con el Patriarca ya mismo.

Los miré a los dos de hito en hito. Algo en el rostro de Kanon me dio a entender que si me iba, lo decepcionaría enormemente. Y no supe por qué deseaba no decepcionarlo. O tal vez no era eso, era que quería probarle y probarme que podría llegar a ser poderosa, que era disciplinada, que no era ninguna niñita llorona y débil. Le hice una profunda reverencia a Aioria.

-Lo siento, Maestro. Deseo quedarme un tiempo más en Géminis. Agradezco sus intenciones y su preocupación para conmigo pero estoy bien.-le contesté sin mirarlo. Escuché su profundo suspiro. Y luego se fue sin siquiera decirme adiós. Me arrepentí totalmente de no haberle hecho caso, pues Kanon me observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me prometía semanas de horrores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al parecer, mi maestro de turno había comprendido el mensaje de Aioria. Las peleas de entrenamiento, o palizas, como me gustaba a mí llamarlas, se habían reducido en número e intensidad. Kanon no quería arriesgarse a que el Patriarca lo obligara a devolverme a Leo. Lo cual no entendía. Si había alguien en el mundo convencido de que yo era una buena para nada, ese era Kanon de Géminis. Disputándose el puesto con su hermano Saga, quien parecía tener una alergia severa a mí. Nunca me hablaba, era como si yo no existiera. En ocasiones, sin embargo, se recostaba contra las columnas sólo a presenciar los entrenamientos que llevábamos a cabo Kanon y yo, sin decir nada. Al rato se cansaba y se iba, pero me daba la impresión de que lo veía todo atentamente y no sólo para evaluarme a mí, sino también a su gemelo. O para recordarle que no podía matarme a golpes o Aioria se los comería vivos a ambos.

Pasó otra semana antes de que mi maestro de turno se decidiera a entrenarme "en serio" de nuevo. En esa ocasión, me obligó a sentarme con los ojos vendados en el Hall de Géminis –tarea que ejecutó él mismo y que me hizo temblar durante unos segundos porque me rozó el cabello con suavidad- y señalar la dirección en la que él estaba con la mano, predecir sus movimientos y esquivarlo. Tras casi doce horas de aquel ejercicio, ambos nos sorprendimos mucho con los resultados. Sólo fallé en dos ocasiones, en las cuales él se había movido a la velocidad de la luz y a mí me fue imposible ubicarlo. Quizá yo no fuera una gran guerrera en lo físico, ni tuviera un gran control sobre mi cosmo, pero mi percepción estaba altamente desarrollada.

Kanon me ayudó a levantarme del suelo tomándome de la cintura. Apoyé las manos en su pecho involuntariamente, me separé de él con rapidez y el corazón latiéndome como un redoblante. Me quité la venda. Él me observaba de arriba a abajo con una sonrisita de satisfacción. Parpadeé ante el desacostumbrado flujo de luz, aunque lo único que iluminaba el Hall era la luz de algunas antorchas. Ya era de noche afuera. De verdad tenía que divertirle mucho aquel ejercicio, para pasarse un día entero, sin descansar, entrenándome.

-Parece que ves mejor con los ojos cerrados, _Gatáki_. Vamos a ver si puedes con esto.-dijo él. Convocó su cosmoenergía intempestivamente, y la Casa de Géminis se sumió en la total oscuridad. Incluso él desapareció. O tal vez me había dejado ciega, no lo sabía. Y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que me causaba más desconcierto, si las tinieblas, el tacto de mis manos sobre su pecho tallado en mármol, o el hecho de que me hubiera llamado, casi cariñosamente y como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo, _gatáki,_ gatita. Me dí cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito para sacarme de balance. Y no le iba a dar esa oportunidad.

Respiré profundo. Me planteé encender mi cosmo, pero mi propia energía se convertiría en una distracción. Me fijé en el latido de mi corazón, en mi respiración, sintiendo cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, cada vena, cada poro, cada pequeño pelito, cada corriente de aire en ellos, cada sutil cambio en la atmósfera. De pronto, fue como si mi piel fuera completamente permeable, como si no existiera, y yo me disolví en las sombras. Dejé de tener límites. Y pude ver, en la completa oscuridad, las paredes y columnas de la casa de Géminis como si estuvieran hechas de partículas de luz fosforescentes contra un fondo negro, en perpetuo movimiento. Me moví hacia donde veía un rastro de partículas doradas flotando, y me encontré de pronto ante un remolino de intenso brillo dorado, emanando estelas larguísimas de polvo que flotaban en la corriente, como miles de astros danzando alrededor de un inmenso sol, atrapados en los rayos de su luz. Como una galaxia entera.

Ese no era Kanon. Era Saga. Me di la vuelta, y noté que la infinidad de motas de polvo fosforescente que conformaban la estructura de la casa de Géminis se reordenaron y se extendieron en todas direcciones. El Laberinto. Empecé a caminar, buscando el cosmo de Kanon, que no lograba encontrar, sólo una chispa, una pista…eso necesitaba, pero me eludía. Me introduje más y más en el laberinto inmenso, sabiendo por donde andar aún antes de poder percibirlo. Una chispita dorada, pero teñida de azul, flotó ante mi, y la perseguí enloquecida, pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo andando. Horas. Lo sentía con mi piel, con todo mi ser, el abismo, me acercaba a la inmensa brecha energética que era Kanon de Géminis, como si fuera un imán, pude saborear su olor incluso, a sal. Tras un muro de motas, apareció él. Una figura masculina compuesta de muchísimas motas que se arremolinaban alrededor de una única línea vertical en el centro de su pecho, un vórtice, y se extendían también, como la cosmoenergía de Saga, en todas direcciones, en larguísimas estelas que lamían las paredes de Géminis y el piso. Por alguna razón, al ver la manera en que su cosmo entraba y salía de él, pensé en los límites del océano, en las leyendas de los marineros medievales, de barcos cayendo por el borde del mundo hacia la nada.

Con un repentino estallido de ardor, encendí mis cosmo, volví a percibir mi cuerpo, mis límites, las motas blancas y amarillas que salían de mí y se encontraban con el cosmo de Kanon, danzando.

- _Peekaboo_ \- quise decir, pero mi voz no salió de mí, de mi garganta, sino que se convirtió en una onda que emanaba de mi cuerpo moviendo las partículas en el aire hasta llegar a él y desvanecerse, como en cámara lenta.

-Si.-respondieron las ondas de su voz, provenientes de él.-Me encontraste.

Con un gemido de horror y de dolor, la oscuridad desapareció de Géminis y se reconcentró alrededor del puño de Kanon, que ya era físico, corpóreo. Tuve que taparme los ojos, que me dolieron increíblemente. Mi cabeza me mataba. Al parpadear rápidamente percibía sabores en mi lengua, y los olores se tranmutaban en escalofríos en sitios extraños de mi cuerpo, como mis pantorrillas. Mi equilibrio se esfumó, el piso se sentía como si fuera lodo. Caí a cuatro patas al suelo buscando algo firme. Kanon se arrodilló a mi lado, lo sentí, y cuando puso su mano en mi cintura para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, pude jurar que algo me estallaba dentro, gemí de susto ante la intensidad de ese ligero toque. Los labios me hormigueaban, las puntas de los dedos, las raíces del pelo. No podía moverme de miedo a desencadenar otro estallido. Kanon me cargó y las corrientes de aire que me tocaban al movernos eran como cuchillos afilados y fríos horadándome. Me encogí en sus brazos, asustada, lágrimas tan ardientes como cera de vela derretida se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

-Eso que sientes se llama sinestesia.-dijo él en voz queda y pausada, las vibraciones de su voz dentro de su pecho matándome.-Es una reacción apenas natural, usaste en demasía tu sexto sentido, y todos los demás están enredados, tu cerebro percibe las señales de manera arbitraria y errónea. Ya se pasará. No es muy diferente de lo que se experimenta con una dosis muy grande de LSD.

Sus pasos resonaban y los sentía como si fueran jalones dentro de mi boca. ¿LSD? ¿Qué diantres era eso? ¿Sinestesia? ¿Algún día terminaría esa tortura? ¿Acababa Kanon de dañarme para siempre el cerebro?

Me depositó en una superficie blanda. Mi cama nueva. Sentí como si fuera agua y mi cuerpo flotara sobre ella. Abrí los ojos y le tomé las manos casi sollozando. Cuando se sentó a mi lado en el camastro y el colchón se combó un poco debido a su peso pensé que iba a caerme por un barranco sin fondo. Encendí mi cosmo aterrada por acto reflejo, él encendió el suyo.

-Escúchame. Apágalo, en este estado es probable que hagas cosas con él involuntariamente de las que después te arrepentirás-susurró, y su voz envió ondas hasta la punta de mis pies. Le hice caso, porque no había pensado en eso.-Debes concentrarte en un sentido a la vez. Sigue el sonido de mi voz y cierra los ojos. Relaja tu cuerpo, deja de luchar contra todas las sensaciones que te invaden. Sígueme. Escúchame, Marah. Siente cómo mi voz llega hasta tus oídos, y nada más. El resto es ilusión, déjala que pase, no te resistas, y se irá. Todo lo demás no es un estímulo físico verdadero, es sólo tu cerebro forjándolo. Así funcionan las ilusiones de Géminis, recuérdalo bien. Escucha mi voz, que es lo real, puedes distinguirlo.

Con las últimas palabras que dijo, sólo lo escuché, no hubo ningún otro estímulo ante el sonido. Suspiré aliviada. Luego me tocó y la tortura volvió. Tomó mi mano izquierda por la muñeca y puso la palma contra la palma de su mano, lo que causó escalofríos y punzadas en todo mi cuerpo. La acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, la apretó y la movió en círculos hasta que dejé de sentir sus roces allí en el resto de mi cuerpo. Me hizo levantarme un poco y de mi mesita de noche tomó un vaso de agua, del que tomé sorbos hasta que dejé de ver luces azules detrás de mis párpados cerrados. Rebuscó la cajita redonda del mentol en mi mesita de noche y me hizo olerlo hasta que las otras sensaciones extrañas pararon.

-Abre los ojos, Marah.-susurró muy cerca a mi rostro. Lo miré. La casi penumbra sólo estaba rota por ocasionales flashes anaranjados de las antorchas en el pasillo. La puerta estaba abierta. -¿Me ves bien?

-Si.-contesté, también en susurros. Una opresión extraña se instaló en mi pecho, nervios, angustia, mi corazón latía desbocado. Nos habíamos golpeado en muchas ocasiones pero nunca habíamos estado así de cerca, compartiendo tal intimidad. Una sensación física, aguda y dolorosa, de tocarlo, de acabar con la distancia entre él y yo, se apoderó de mí, y me pregunté si eso también era sinestesia.

-Esto fue sorprendente, _gatáki_. Tienes un vasto potencial, al menos en lo que se refiere a tu capacidad de percepción. Hay que trabajar los otros aspectos para convertirte en una guerrera integral. Duerme. Mañana temprano seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

Kanon alejó su torso del mío y acarició mi cara con algo que pensé que era dulzura. Se levantó, salió y cerró la puerta. Me volteé en la cama para quedar de cara a la pared y sollocé y mordí la almohada hasta que la cabeza me dolió tanto que me quedé dormida.

¿Por qué me dolía en el cuerpo, en el pecho, no poder abrazarlo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ay, por favor, Dora-dijo una voz femenina dulce y alegre, con mucho acento extranjero, en la cocina. Allí me dirigía tras levantarme, casi al medio día. Me sorprendí de que Kanon me hubiera dejado descansar hasta tan tarde.-No es que yo sea chismosa, es que la aprendiz de Tauro es su amiga y lógicamente está muy preocupada…

-No puedo decirte nada más, Eva. Sólo que está bien. Por ahora. No quiero meterme en problemas con los _dídyma_.-contestó Dora reticente. Entré a la cocina. Ambas mujeres estaban enfrascadas pelando berenjenas y tomates, las dos vistiendo túnicas blancas de vestal, con las múltiples correas de cuero y campanitas tintineantes que les colgaban de la cintura: así los caballeros sabrían que se encontraban presentes, por los ruiditos. O eso suponía yo. Ambas se habían quitado los velos y los habían dejado sobre la mesa. Dora tenía el cabello de un impactante color rosa. La desconocida, Eva, era alta, muy blanca y de pelo castaño oscuro, muy bonita. De hecho era demasiado bonita, de formas curvilíneas y llenas. Tosí para anunciarles mi presencia. Ambas se voltearon, con cara de susto. Se suponía que, como las amazonas, las vestales debían cubrirse en presencia de los caballeros de Athena, aunque habían algunas que no lo hacían. O sólo lo hacían para salir de las Casas en las que servían permanentemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hablaban de mí?-pregunté, directa al punto, sin ser grosera.

-Si, Marah.-me contestó la vestal recién llegada, limpiándose las manos con el delantal y caminando hacia mí. Luego me ofreció su mano derecha para que la estrechara, y me plantó dos besos sonoros, uno en cada mejilla.-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eva. Soy amiga de Aimeé. Ella quiere saber cómo estás, está muy preocupada.

Eva olía a incienso, duraznos en almíbar y canela. Y tenía cosmoenergía. Era casi tan alta como Aimeé, que yo suponía, llegaba al metro con ochenta centímetros. Parecía una criatura risueña y liviana, genuinamente bondadosa. Me cayó bien instantáneamente.

-Encantada de conocerte, Eva. Por favor, dile a Aimeé que me encuentro perfectamente, y que no se preocupe. ¿Cómo está ella?-le dije, acercándome al poyo de la cocina, cerca a el horno de barro donde Dora se afanaba cocinando. Allí en mi tazón propio, tapado por un pañuelo blanco, reposaba mi desayuno, como siempre. Dora se tomó dos segundos para poner el tazón ante mi. Le agradecí con un gesto de la cara. Al tenerlo cerca de las brasas, había conseguido que mis gachas de avena, leche y miel se mantuvieran tibias. Lo tomé y luego saqué una cuchara del contenedor.

-Aldebarán ha sido muy duro con ella, emocional y físicamente, pero estará bien con un poco de mimos.-me contestó Eva. Sentí mi cara ponerse roja de vergüenza y de rabia conmigo misma por haberla involucrado en esa situación y saber que le estaba pesando. Eva hizo un gesto con la cara que me indicó que sintió que había metido la pata.-Pero no te preocupes, ya pasó…Ya le levantaron el castigo. ¿Estás tú castigada? Tu maestro está también muy preocupado y ansioso y ha hecho de todo, hasta discutir con Saga, para tenerte de nuevo en Leo pero Kanon insiste en tenerte aquí… ¿Por qué crees qué?...

Sentí un ligero cambio en el ambiente. Dora también lo percibió, sus hombros se tensaron, dos segundos antes de que Kanon y Saga entraran a la cocina. La sonrisa amable en el rostro de Eva se trocó con rapidez en una mueca inexpresiva al Kanon mirarla directamente a ella, aunque serio, con fijeza. Yo me levanté con rapidez de la mesa y me llevé conmigo mi tazón y mi cuchara, y los velos de las vestales, equilibrando todo con dificultad. A diferencia de Leo y Libra, yo no tenía permitido compartir mesa con los gemelos mientras comían. Saga había sido bastante vocal al respecto: yo era una simple aprendiz que no merecía comer en el mismo lugar que dos Santos de Oro de Athena. Y si por él fuera, tampoco tendría derecho a que Dora cocinara para mí, pero ella muy amablemente lo hacía.

Kanon me ignoró olímpicamente y se sentó al comedor junto con su hermano. Yo le hice una seña con la cabeza a Eva, le entregué su velo y puse el de Dora sobre el poyo de la cocina, de donde ella lo tomó sin mirarme, ocupada en lo suyo y se lo puso sin parar de cocinar. Eva y yo abandonamos la cocina de Géminis y nos encaminamos a la salida hacia Cáncer.

-Me tiene aquí porque dice que puede ayudarme con cosas que Aioria tal vez no puede. No sé si mi maestro no pueda, Eva, pero aquí he aprendido mucho.-le contesté a su pregunta, tras la interrupción, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos oyeran.-Kanon es un hombre bastante…exigente, si ese es el término adecuado. No es que Aioria no lo sea, claro, pero aquí es diferente.

Eva me observó de arriba abajo y parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer sorprendida. Murmuró por lo bajo algo en un idioma que supuse, era español. Luego empezó a reírse y a taparse la boca con la mano, con los ojos de un tono castaño claro chispeantes de emoción. Alcé una ceja, interrogante, y me llevé una cucharada de la avena a la boca.

-¡Te gusta! ¡Kanon de Géminis te gusta! ¡Por eso te estás quedando aquí!-susurró ella, frenética de felicidad por haber llegado a esa conclusión, que seguro era un chisme bomba. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo consciente y grande para poder tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca, sin ahogarme ni toser, evitar sonrojarme y tirarle el resto de la avena a la cara, por metiche. Una vez me calmé lo suficiente para darle una respuesta, sonreí con algo de altivez.

-Claro que no, Eva, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante despropósito? Es un santo de oro, mi maestro de turno, lo respeto, es todo. _Of course not_. –le dije, zanjando el asunto. A mi Kanon de Géminis no me gustaba. Para nada. No. Nunca. Eva seguía riéndose.

-Sólo te digo una cosa, _chavala_ , llevo casi toda mi vida viviendo en el Santuario. He sido entrenada para amazona y también para vestal y conozco bastante a este par, como casi a todo el mundo aquí…y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca, Kanon se ha ofrecido para entrenar a absolutamente nadie…Eso ya es diciente…

-No, calla. No sabes de lo que hablas.-le espeté, repentinamente enojada, no sabía sin con ella o conmigo misma. Eva paró de reírse y me miró con una expresión preocupada porque estaba a punto de quebrarme y contarle todo lo que me había pasado en Géminis. Hasta se me habían aguado los ojos. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme.-Me está entrenando. Eso es todo. Por favor envíale a Aimeé mis saludos y buenos deseos. Fue bueno conocerte, Eva.

La chica suspiró y entendió el mensaje.

-Fue bueno conocerte también, Marah. Espero que te vaya bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme. –se despidió, guiñándome un ojo con descaro, encaminándose hacia Cáncer subiéndose los bajos de la túnica, las campanitas acompasadas a sus movimientos. Sonreí. Tras ella darme la espalda, me senté tras una columna para seguir comiéndome mi desayuno. Ya las gachas estaban frías. Con un estremecimiento de desagrado, me las terminé. A mí no me gustaba Kanon de Géminis. No podía gustarme. Decidí, poniendo la cuchara en el plato y el plato en el suelo con más fuerza de la debida. Lo ví salir de la cocina acompañado de Saga. Ninguno de los dos podía verme donde yo estaba. Ambos tenían decididamente un porte elegante al caminar y hablar entre ellos, la forma en que gesticulaban, a veces parecía que fueran reflejos en un espejo el uno del otro.

-Te digo que el _moly_ no existió, era sólo un recurso literario.-le dijo Saga a Kanon. Éste hizo cara de obstinación y cruzó los brazos.

-Debió haber existido. No es imposible, ambos sabemos que existen plantas, y otras cosas, que se pueden imbuir de cosmo.-le rebatió Kanon. Saga se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

-Si, desde ese punto de vista es plausible, pero en ese caso Circe tendría que haber tenido entrenamiento cósmico…-admitió Saga.

-¡Ese es precisamente mi punto, necio!-se exasperó Kanon.-Llevo horas tratando de que lo entiendas, Circe, Medea…Ellas eran "hechiceras", en realidad simplemente sabían manejar el cosmo, eran muy buenas en eso y por lo tanto eran percibidas como sobrenaturales…

-Bah, eres un tonto crédulo, Kanon. Por favor, ¿tomar la Odisea y las tragedias como fuentes fiables y reales? Son literatura, tradición oral, ¡nada más!

-Te recuerdo que vivimos en el Santuario de una Diosa que aparece en la Iliada, la Odisea, las tragedias y la tradición oral griega.- le espetó Kanon a Saga, molesto. Este chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, un gesto igual al que hacía su gemelo.

-Lo cual no quiere decir que cualquier historia que cualquier golfo de la calle se invente por ahí sea real.- dijo Saga exasperado.

Me había acercado sigilosamente a ellos, esa discusión me tocaba de cerca. Sin siquiera toser para anunciarles mi presencia, me metí a mí misma en la conversación de manera muy maleducada.

-De hecho-empecé, los dos se voltearon a mirarme, sorprendidos.-mi abuelo, que era arqueólogo, trabajó durante sus años mozos en Turquía, en el emplazamiento real de la ciudad de Troya. Y tenía datos sobre el _moly_ , la supuesta flor que Hermes le dio a Ulises para que a Circe le fuera imposible convertirlo en animal, no era en realidad una flor, sino un hongo, el _amanita muscaria_.

-¿El agárico común?-preguntó Kanon, incrédulo. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Si. Y es al parecer un residuo de antiguas tradiciones indoeuropeas. El moly también aparece en antiguas escrituras védicas como _soma_ , la bebida que hacía inmortales a los dioses. A veces las cosas que se inventan los golfos de la calle tienen bases reales…

-¿Es que a ti nadie te enseñó a no inmiscuirte en las conversaciones de los adultos, mocosa?-me dijo Saga con grosería y nos dejó solos a Kanon y a mí. Sonreí tímidamente.

-Gracias _, Gatáki_. Eso fue muy interesante. Camus es una mala influencia para Saga.- me agradeció Kanon, tomando mi mejilla con la mano y sonriendo de la manera más hermosa que lo había visto sonreír nunca. El cerebro se me derritió. Si no suspiré de ternura fue por puro y duro autocontrol. Me alejé de él dos pasos hacia atrás. Su mano vaciló un momento en el aire.

-Es muy difícil enseñarle a ver a quien sólo tiene los ojos para hacerlo.-dije, y su sonrisa se esfumó por completo. La mía también, el corazón me latía desbocado. No, a mí no me gustaba Kanon de Géminis. Ni yo a él, decidí con firmeza en ese momento. Me esfumé de su presencia con la rapidez de un soplo de aire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me había dedicado el resto de la tarde a entrenar por mi cuenta. Después de la paliza de hacía unos días, aunque Aioria me había curado gran parte del cuerpo con su cosmoenergía, igual me había quedado una sensación extraña, las articulaciones doloridas y poco flexibles, y la carnita tierna en muchos lugares. Tenía que moverme con cuidado para que nada doliera, lo cual no era bueno.

Estiré y calenté a consciencia para no romperme nada. Hice splits y luego algunas volteretas, despacio y ayudándome con las columnas. Después pasé a las series de ejercicios normales de mi rutina diaria, y al fin, mientras la luz del atardecer teñía la casa de mármol blanco de naranja y rosa, me dediqué a las patadas, puñetazos, bloqueos y movimientos para esquivar que me habían enseñado Dohko y Aioria, cada uno repetido hasta el cansancio, con paciencia y hasta que me saliera perfecto sin pensar en él, como me habían enseñado ellos también. La clave era repetir hasta que el cuerpo lo hiciera de manera automática.

Me limpié las manos, que me sudaban, en la pañoleta que me amarraba en la cintura. Exhalé por la boca, despacio. Alcé la pierna derecha hasta que la rodilla tocó mi cara y pivoteé en el pie izquierdo mientras movia la pierna derecha hacia mi derecha, con los brazos y las manos empuñadas a los costados de mi cuerpo. Bajé la pierna tras dar una patada al aire, y dí un par de puñetazos a un enemigo desconocido, uno a su hígado y el otro a su mandíbula, y luego salté para dar una patada giratoria a la cabeza de mi contrincante invisible. Paré varios ataques con mis brazos supuestos golpes, y esquivé otros agachándome y moviéndome, incluso lanzándome hacia atrás en una vuelta de carro con salto y pirueta. Al caer al suelo, arrodillada sobre una de mis rodillas, mi larguísima trenza se arrastró por el suelo y varias gotas cayeron de mi frente al piso.

-¿Por qué no haces eso cuando estamos entrenando tú y yo? Veo que sí sabes, pero por alguna razón, se te olvida. –preguntó la voz de Kanon entre las columnas. Me puse bien en pie de un brinco y miré en todas direcciones. El geminiano se materializó justo donde había percibido su presencia, detrás de mí y a la izquierda. Había estado allí, invisible, desde hacía un largo rato. Y yo no lo había sentido. Todavía había cosas que se me escapaban. Como el enorme cosmo de Kanon de Géminis, por ejemplo. Sentí desconsuelo, yo jamás llegaría a ser así de hábil.-Ve y báñate, Dora pronto servirá la cena.

-Porque usted me desconcentra.- le contesté, sin ninguna clase de doble sentido, con rotundidad y sinceridad. La actitud de Kanon cuando peleábamos me asustaba y enojaba tanto que perdía todo control sobre mí misma. Su rostro pareció el de alguien al que le hubieran dado un mazazo en la cabeza, desconcertado y confuso. Le hice una ligera reverencia a Kanon y salí caminando rápido hacia el baño del ala izquierda de Géminis, que tenía ventanas inmensas de arco que me hacían sentir un poco insegura y por ello no me tomaba más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para lavarme el cuerpo allí, pero decidí que esa noche lo haría. Puse a llenar la piscina de mármol de agua con un mecanismo de palanca que dejaba salir el agua de la terma subterránea, mientras me quitaba la ropa sudada y me deshacía la trenza, peinándome el pelo con los dedos. Me bañé un largo rato para relajar mis músculos en el agua caliente, incluso me lavé el cabello, y al salir me di cuenta de que no había traído ropa para cambiarme dentro del baño. Tendría que caminar envuelta en la toalla hasta mi habitación para ponerme ropa limpia. Torcí la boca con desagrado, me sequé, exprimí mi cabello para que no goteara, y tras envolverme en toallas, salí a mi habitación, sin moros en la costa. Me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina tras peinarme.

Saga y Kanon ya estaban a la mesa. Como todas las noches, Dora me entregó mi plato, mis cubiertos y una servilleta. Olía delicioso. Saga atacaba su plato con devoción pero Kanon aún no había tocado el suyo. Dora miró a los gemelos con reproche y nos sirvió a los tres sendos vasitos de barro con vino tinto.

-Muchas gracias, Dora.-le dije sonriendo-Esto se vé delicioso.

-De nada, pequeña. Cómetelo todo. Necesitas alimentarte bien.-contestó la vestal haciéndome un guiño, sus grandes ojos verdes orlados por algunas arrugas. Yo suponía que llegaba a la treintena, más o menos. Ese guiño quería decir que si quería repetir o comer más, lo podía hacer, una vez los gemelos abandonaran la cocina. Le guiñé el ojo también y me fui con mi comida. Detestaba no poder comer en la mesa y usar los cubiertos adecuadamente. Me fui a las escaleras que llevaban a Tauro, puse la servilleta sobre mis piernas, el plato sobre ellas y dejé otra para poder limpiarme. Cuando empezaba a comer, Kanon de Géminis se sentó a mi lado, con su plato y su bebida. Lo miré, con la mandíbula en el piso de la impresión.

-¿Qué? ¡ Saga está insoportable!-me espetó Kanon, empezando a comer por fin. Claro. Venía a comer conmigo porque no se aguantaba a su gemelo. Luego recordé que no había tocado su plato antes de que yo llegara a la cocina, y con un pequeño escalofrío de duda, volví a lo mío, mirando las estrellas empezando a brillar en el horizonte, toda la Vía Láctea a instantes de aparecer en el cielo. Me limpié la boca con la servilleta antes de hablar.

-¿No se enojará más porque su hermano se degradó al comer con una aprendiz?-pregunté sin mirarlo. Él se rió con sinceridad.

-Si. De hecho, sí. Pero le dije que yo en realidad no era tampoco un santo de oro, sólo tomé prestada a Géminis en alguna ocasión.-lo miré. Me sorprendió la forma desenfadada pero elegante en que comía. En mi cabeza, esa imagen era irreal. Kanon de Géminis comiendo a mi lado, sentado en unas escaleras. Terminamos de cenar en silencio, observando las estrellas y la distante y enorme casa de Tauro iluminada por las antorchas de manera mágica, y pusimos los platos a un lado. Yo estaba llenísima. Su mano izquierda estaba a unos centímetros de mi mano derecha.

Lo miré. Él me miró a los ojos y movió su mano para tomar la mía. Sus dedos rozaron los míos y sentí ese roce hasta en mi alma, todo dentro de mí se contrajo, se volvió agua, electricidad, luces, temblores.

Por acto reflejo retiré mi mano, me levanté, tomé mis platos y los suyos para llevarlos a la cocina y lo dejé solo, allí sentado, observándome como si le hubiera insultado hondamente y tuve tanto miedo que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Miedo de él, y de mí, y de las cosas que me hacía sentir.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dýdima: (Griego) Literalmente, "los gemelos".**

 **LSD: Ácido lisérgico dietilamida. Droga sicodélica que es conocida por producir sinestesia.**

 **Moly: flor, regalo de Hermes, que el héroe Jasón consumió antes de entrar en la casa de Circe. Así, cuando la hechicera le dio bebidas embrujadas, no se convirtió en cerdo como los compañeros de su nave, el Argos. La teoría de que en realidad se trataba de el hongo venenoso/psicodélico _amanita muscaria_ , o agárico común, y que se trataba también del soma de los textos védicos, existe y fue formulada por Robert Gordon Wasson, etnomicólogo, etnobotánico y antropólogo a lo largo de su obra y especialmente en su libro _Persephone's Quest: Entheogens and the Origins of Religion_ (1986) Ojo, queridos lectores, no corran a buscar agáricos para consumir, puesto que SON VENENOSOS y sólo tras un largo proceso es posible consumirlos para experimentar sus efectos alucinógenos.**

 **¿Alguna vez han sentido su Cosmo?**


	8. Dead waters

_**Marde State: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra muchísimo que Marah te haya caído bien y que hasta el momento, esta historia te haya gustado. Encontrar el equilibrio es difícil, aunque a mi sinceramente no me molestan las marysues, mientras sean excelentes marysues. Vas a ver que Marah termina dándole un par de lecciones a Kanon. Un abrazo.**_

 _ **Perséfone X: Linda, muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu review. Saga se comporta así con ella no porque sea grosero de manera innata, sino porque ella se lo provoca. Sigue leyendo!**_

 _ **Este capítulo estuvo inspirado en el imaginarium de H.P Lovecraft, y en la canción de la solista Nebelhexë, Dead Waters. Por favor, disfruten:**_

 **VIII**

 **DEAD WATERS LIE DEEP, WHERE DARK THOUGHTS SLEEP.**

 _-¿Qué sabemos…del mundo y del universo sobre nosotros? Nuestros medios de recibir impresiones son absurdamente pocos, y nuestras nociones sobre los objetos que nos rodean, infinitamente estrechas. Sólo vemos las cosas como estamos construidos para verlas, y no podemos tener ninguna idea de su naturaleza absoluta. Con cinco frágiles sentidos pretendemos comprender la infinitud compleja del cosmos, aunque otros seres con rangos más grandes, fuertes, o diferentes de sentidos podrían no solamente ver de manera diferente lo que vemos, pero podrían ver y estudiar mundos enteros de materia, energía y vida que yacen al alcance de la mano y no pueden ser detectados nunca con los sentidos que nosotros poseemos.- H.P Lovecraft._

Desde esa noche, Kanon volvió al mutismo y la agresividad. Saga era una presencia constante en nuestros entrenamientos y yo sabía en lo más hondo de mí que aunque me consideraba poca cosa más que una cucaracha, ocupaba su valioso tiempo en vigilarnos para evitar que su hermano me descosiera a golpes y explosiones galácticas, aunque jamás intervenía de manera directa, así me viera arrastrándome por el suelo de Géminis dejando una estela de sangre y baba detrás de mí, mientras Kanon seguía pateando mi abdomen sin misericordia. Aioria me había dejado a mi suerte y mi situación era desesperada. Dora tenía que levantarme de la cama al amanecer para iniciar el entrenamiento poniendo sales que olían horrible debajo de mi nariz para despertarme del desmayo. Su mirada era de constante preocupación y la veía intentar hacerme comer casi histérica, pero todo me dolía tanto que no era capaz de retener nada sólido durante mucho rato.

Hoy era el tercer día en que despertaba con el frasco de sales de amoniaco de Dora justo debajo de mi nariz. El desvanecimiento era tal que me costaba parpadear.

-Por favor, levántate, Marah, Kanon está histérico…

Su voz sonaba muy lejos, muy muy lejos. Hice un esfuerzo deliberado y consciente por sentarme en la cama. Me apoyé en las manos, tambaleando un poco. Dora se apresuró a limpiarme la cara con un paño con agua helada y darme a beber un líquido caliente y amargo. Café. De inmediato sentí que volvía en mí y podía concentrarme, aunque todo doliera y yo temblara de pies a cabeza. Dora también temblaba, de miedo.

-Dora, no te preocupes por mí. Muchas gracias por esto. Ayúdame a levantarme, necesito bañarme con agua fría y cambiarme la ropa, por favor…-dije, arrastrando la lengua. Dora pasó mi brazo sobre su hombro y ambas nos levantamos de mi cama, mientras yo arrastraba los pies. Me llevó hasta el baño. Aún no había amanecido. Me sentó en la tina vacía y con mucho pudor me quitó la ropa. Yo me dejé hacer porque no tenía fuerzas para protestar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sollozó mientras me derramaba encima un par de cubetas de agua fría. Más reanimada, me lavé despacio el cuerpo mientras ella me enjabonaba la espalda, sus sollozos quedos me preocupaban. ¿Así de mal me veía?, es decir, había estado en peores situaciones en el desierto, orinando marrón por la falta de agua y con el pelo cayéndoseme por la falta de comida, tiritando de fiebre por la picadura de algún escorpión o tirada en la arena ardiente y con la mitad de mis intestinos afuera. Y en esas ocasiones no había contado con ayuda, con nadie que me mimara o se preocupara por mí. Sin embargo esta vez, que tenía los cuidados de Dora, me sentía pésimo, increíblemente débil. Apreté los ojos y respiré varias veces, despacio. Salí de la tina y deje que Dora me vistiera y me vendara los nudillos. Una sensación de hormigas debajo de mi piel me tomó por asalto. El café. Perfecto, más malestar.

Abandoné el baño caminando con firmeza. En el centro del Hall me esperaba Kanon, pateando el suelo rítmicamente con el pie, impaciente.

-Enciende tu cosmoenergía al tope de tus fuerzas. Quiero ver algo.- me espetó, sin siquiera saludarme. Me reí, de rabia y de incredulidad. Odiaba los malos modales y me parecía absurdo que pretendiera que lograra la proeza de siquiera mantenerme en pie. Cerré los ojos, hice mis ejercicios de respiración, mis conexiones energéticas y tras un rato que me pareció eterno, mi cosmoenergía empezó a salir de mí, primero tímida, y después, llameante, esplendente. Mi cabello se levantó en el aire. Miré a Kanon, que caminaba alrededor mío murmurando cosas para sí mismo, con una mano en su barbilla y el otro brazo sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido. Se paró frente a mí y me hizo señas con las manos-Más. Más.

Apreté los dientes y mi cosmo salió con más potencia de mí. Chasqueó la lengua exasperado.

-Otra vez ese maldito bloqueo, está ahí, no se ha ido.-dijo, en voz alta. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Dohko también me lo había mencionado. Con él y Aioria, había mejorado muchísimo, casi desaparecido, pero al parecer había vuelto, mucho más intenso. Y yo lo comprendía, pues volvía a sentirme emocionalmente destruída, en peligro todo el tiempo, dudando de absolutamente todo, lejos de Aimeé y de Aioria y de la luz del sol y de mis recuerdos, y de mí misma, reducida a lo que había sido en el desierto, un animal que buscaba sólo sobrevivir.

Claro que eso, Kanon no lo sabía. Y no se lo diría jamás. Mi cosmo se apagó solo, y me fui de nalgas al suelo. Por primera vez en esos días, vi un destello de compasión en los ojos de Kanon. Él se puso en cuclillas frente a mí. Vi en su rostro que había tomado una decisión que quizá no habría querido tener que tomar nunca. Y me asusté.

-Marah, el universo, no es tridimensional. Hay más que alto, ancho y profundo, además del tiempo, que los seres humanos normales no son capaces de percibir. –Comenzó a explicar, en voz baja, suave, aterciopelada, casi dulce, mirándome a los ojos. –Hay más, o menos, todo depende de la percepción. Y existen dos formas de alterar el Universo. Una, es alterando la percepción del mismo de alguien. La segunda, más compleja, es manipular los frágiles velos que separan una dimensión de otra. Y para ello, debes comprender primero que la materia no es estática. Todo siempre se está moviendo, interactuando, ya sabes que la roca más sólida se diferencia del aire sólo en la manera en que sus átomos están alineados y en la fuerza de los enlaces entre unos y otros. Si los átomos siempre se están moviendo, vibran. Las cosas del Universo físico siempre están vibrando. Cada una afinada a distinta frecuencia. Lo que puedes ver y tocar está afinado en la frecuencia que corresponde a las primeras cuatro dimensiones. Cuando logras alterar la frecuencia en la que los átomos de algo y lograr que vibren en una frecuencia diferente, le destruyes, o le envías a otra dimensión, así que hay que tener cuidado.

Con cada palabra, yo iba poniendo un poco más de atención. La física nunca había sido mi fuerte, así que trataba de entender todo muy bien. Recordé que el día del entrenamiento del sexto sentido, había visto las partículas fosforescentes de polvo que conformaban la casa de Géminis, las diminutas estrellas brillantes del cosmo de Kanon y cómo interactuaban con las partículas de la Casa de Géminis y éstas respondían a su voluntad inmediatamente. Cómo aparecía y desaparecía, cómo se movía a la velocidad de la luz. Yo nunca llegaría a hacer eso. Miles de preguntas me bullían en la cabeza a pesar de mi estado de confusión.

-Entonces, ¿cómo hace uno para saber cuál frecuencia es la indicada para manipular la frecuencia vibratoria de algo, lo justo para enviarlo a otra dimensión? Y, ¿cómo hace uno para manipular esa frecuencia?-pregunté, con la lengua pesada. Kanon sonrió avieso. Yo temblé, las hormigas haciendo una parranda de proporciones épicas debajo de toda mi piel.

-A eso iba. Para responder a esas preguntas, tienes que sentirlo primero. Ponte de pie.-contestó. Me paré con mucha dificultad. Él también se puso en pie, tomó posición y encendió su cosmo, llenándolo todo.- ¡Prepárate! ¡GOLDEN TRIANGLE!

Kanon dibujó un triángulo con sus manos en el aire, dejando detrás de sus palmas estelas de electricidad estática. Alcancé a gritar y poner mis brazos sobre mi rostro en actitud defensiva antes de ser arrastrada inexorablemente, como si viajara a una velocidad inmensa que me despedazaba por entre un largo túnel.

Cuando todo terminó, me encontraba sola en un lugar inmenso, oscuro y totalmente silencioso, mil veces más opresivo que el Laberinto de Géminis, como si estuviera a miles de metros bajo un mar tormentoso. Moverme me costaba horrores y la luz era casi inexistente, sólo algunas fosforescencias de color verde oscuro iluminaban tramos aquí y allá. Temblando tanto de pavor y de frío que hasta me castañeaban los dientes, encendí mi Cosmo. El aliento me salía en un vapor denso y blanco, como casi en volutas redondas, de la boca y la nariz al respirar. Definitivamente era otra dimensión. Hasta mi cosmoenergía se comportaba de manera extraña. No salía de mí en llamaradas, como en el Santuario. Aquí parecía lenta, compacta, casi como si fuera un líquido, aire solidificado. Aun así su brillo iluminaba a un metro y medio a la redonda. Tuve la extraña idea, en medio de esa oscuridad densa, de desarrollar en el futuro una técnica, que tuviera que ver con el Sol, y el plasma –energía líquida, comprimida-. Luego deseé no haber encendido mi Cosmo.

Lo que veía me aterró. Me puse a reír con histeria, a punto de desmayarme.

Barcos. Cascos y velámenes rotos, carcomidos. Tesoros en joyas herrumbrosas desparramados en todas direcciones, pues en este lugar las leyes de la física no existían. Aviones militares colgaban de la nada en ángulos imposibles. Veleros. Yates modernos con las luces aún encendidas. Con cada paso que daba, las imágenes se distorsionaban y doblaban, tuve que cerrar los ojos porque sentía náuseas y mareos, los oídos me zumbaban y la piel me hormigueaba. Empecé a sentir ruiditos. Volteé.

Un hombre con vestimentas podridas del siglo XVII venía hacia mí. Las puntas de encaje mohoso de sus mangas, el terciopelo de su casaca, que hacía siglos era azul, estaba podrido y carcomido, al igual que la piel de sus mejillas, dejando ver sus dientes y los huesos de sus pómulos. Sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, con la pupila licuada. Las rodillas comenzaban a fallarme. No podía estar vivo. No era posible. Y aun así, caminaba. Extendió hacia mí una mano huesuda, literalmente huesuda, pues la carne se le había caído en diversos sitios.

- _Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît aider moi sortir d'ici._ _S´il vous plait.-_ cayó de rodillas ante mí, sollozando con su voz de ultratumba. En mi cabeza sonó la voz de mi abuelo, leyéndome cuentos de uno de sus autores favoritos.

 _/That is not dead which can eternal lie/And with strange aeons even death may die/_

Venían más, de todas direcciones, en diversos estados de descomposición, con vestimentas de distintas épocas de hacía siglos, hasta unos que sospeché eran militares americanos y se veían bastante "frescos", por decirlo de alguna manera. El olor era insoportable. Aterrada, hice lo único que tenía sentido hacer. Defenderme. Encendí mi Cosmo hasta su tope. Los espectros no parecieron aterrados, sino más bien interesados, curiosos por descubrir qué era la luz de mi cosmoenergía. De pronto, todos miraron hacia arriba, o lo que yo pensaba que era arriba, porque en esta dimensión no existía arriba, ni abajo, y vi con horror los ojos inmensos, casi igual de grandes que yo entera, de una criatura envuelta en sombras liquidas. Tenían pupilas alargadas, como los de los gatos y las serpientes, y alcancé a ver las escamas enormes de su piel negra y correosa, pero no lograba adivinar de qué se trataba. Escuché chasquidos, que resonaron en la vastedad de aquel mundo sumergido y olvidado, que parecían las pinzas de una langosta o un cangrejo. Los espectros gritaban aterrados.

El monstruo parpadeó. Y yo me desmayé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando desperté, seguía en aquel lugar. Más precisamente en un charco maloliente de algo que parecía baba de tiranosaurio color alquitrán. _Maldito fuera Kanon, ¡hijo de puta!_ , pensé, perdiendo el control de mi muy trabajado vocabulario. El desgraciado me había enviado al Triángulo de las Bermudas. ¡Al maldito triángulo de las Bermudas! Estaba furiosa. Furiosa como nunca. Miré hacia "arriba"; la criatura o no estaba, o se había camuflado de nuevo con las sombras. O había sido una alucinación. Tenía que pensar en cómo salir de allí. Noté que me costaba respirar y me pregunté bastante preocupada, si aquello enteramente era otra dimensión, un universo paralelo, ¿cómo era posible que yo siguiera respirando? Quizá no había oxígeno. Nada de lo que existía en el lugar de donde yo venía existía aquí. ¿Cómo entonces mi cuerpo, y los cuerpos de las personas que habían estado siglos aquí no se habían desintegrado? ¿Y cómo volvería sin explotar convertida en una miríada de átomos? La clave, según las explicaciones de Kanon, estaba en hacer vibrar las partículas de todo mi cuerpo en la misma sintonía que la del lugar a donde quería volver.

No había luz del sol, no había luz en realidad, excepto la que yo podía producir. Salí del charco moviéndome con dificultad y dolor, quitándome aquella baba de encima con las manos, sacudiéndolas con desagrado. Una vez me sentí lo suficientemente limpia, volví a encender mi cosmo. Me llené de él. Pensé en la luz del sol, en el aire del Santuario. Pero estaba demasiado furiosa, tanto que lloraba de rabia, las lágrimas elevándose brillantes en el aire como si fueran una lluvia que flotaba, y sólo quería volver para patear el trasero de Kanon, halarle el pelo y ponerlo a comer polvo. Seguí y seguí aumentando la potencia de mi cosmo, a niveles a los que nunca había llegado. Mi cabello se levantó, ondulando por voluntad propia. Caminé, evitando los obstáculos del terreno, pasando de un lugar a otro sin continuidad, caminando por sitios en que mi centro de gravedad se movía y cambiaba y me encontraba andando de cabeza o de lado por paredes cuya geometría no era euclidiana, plana o siquiera comprensible. A veces pasaba varias veces por el mismo lugar sin darme cuenta, o había sitios que eran exactamente iguales. Después de lo que sentí que fueron horas, desfalleciendo, escalé un gran montículo de lo que parecían pedazos rotos de vidrio negro, baba y escombros de una antigua nave española, desde el cual se podía ver el "horizonte".

Si había guardado alguna esperanza de salir de ese lugar con mi poder, la perdí justo en ese momento. Me derrumbé, caí de rodillas sosteniendo el dorso de mis manos contra mi boca y sollocé casi a gritos. Era inmenso. Más inmenso e interminable de lo que podía imaginar. No había cielo ni tierra, arriba y abajo estaba lleno de escombros y cosas. Mi vista alcanzaba hasta un lugar en donde las ruinas de barcos y aviones se acababan, y más allá, un horizonte de luz verdosa y escasa revelaba montañas que parecían castillos, construcciones de ángulos imposibles. Pensé que no podía ser cierto. Mi cordura pendía de un hilito muy fino. Me limpié las lágrimas y saqué la lengua para saborear una de mis dedos, pensando que era la única agua en toda aquella dimensión. Recordé que de entre todos los relatos que en mi niñez había leído con mi abuelo de autoría de H.P Lovecraft, el que más me había llamado la atención y casi obsesionado, había sido _La Llamada de Cthulhu_. Al parecer estaba ahora en su morada eterna, muerta y profunda. Me calmé un poco y me senté en el montículo, pensando febrilmente qué iba a hacer. No sabía hablar con el cosmo, y el mío no era tan poderoso como para que mi cosmoenergía atravesara esta dimensión y llegara hasta Aioria y éste obligara a Kanon a sacarme de aquí…si es que él podía hacerlo. Y probablemente Aioria no lo haría, de lo enojado que estaba conmigo.

Volví a llorar. Pensé de nuevo en el sol, en respirar sin aquella presión, en tomar agua fresca. Encendí mi cosmo de nuevo. El Sol. El sol. Cerré los ojos y pensé que debía brillar con igual fuerza que el sol para poder salir de allí, para alejar de mí aquel lugar y volver al Santuario. Me llené de ira y de pánico, mi cosmo se descontroló un poco, llameando con la misma lentitud y liquidez de una lámpara de lava. Grité, la impotencia y la rabia que sentía llenando cada poro de mi piel de una sensación de dolor y ardor como si de agujas clavadas se tratase. Debía liberarlo, sacarlo de mí porque me dolía, pero era muy difícil porque su consistencia, si esa era la palabra, ya no era la misma, era como si me bombeara lodo por las venas y quisiera salirse por mi piel. Me puse en pie y alcé ambos brazos hasta poner ambas manos directamente sobre mi cabeza, con las palmas hacia arriba. Una bola de cosmo se concentró en ellas, tan potente, que vi aquel mundo iluminado con una luz cálida y blanca, durante un breve instante, sus criaturas monstruosas, sus recovecos de leyenda, antes de sentir el cosmo de Kanon y su mano en mi hombro, y el tirón hacia la dimensión de la que venía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caí boca arriba, sudando y jadeando, al suelo de la casa de Géminis. Kanon se arrodilló a mi lado, para levantarme. Sin pensarlo siquiera, sin detenerme a mantener intacto mi orgullo, me incorporé sobre los codos y me alejé de él, con miedo, un miedo real, acurrucándome contra una columna. Temblaba de pánico y probablemente estaba increíblemente pálida, todo el terror que había acumulado dentro de mí en aquel lugar y en los últimos días con Kanon en Géminis, que no había dejado translucir, se salió de mí como si un dique se reventara. Grave error. Gravísimo. Kanon, con la cara desencajada de ira, y casi tan pálido como me imaginaba que yo tenía el rostro, se acercó a mí pisando fuerte, me levantó del piso por el cuello hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a la misma altura, y me estampó contra la columna. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Me aferré de su muñeca con ambas manos para no ahogarme. Acercó su cara a la mía, rechinando los dientes.

-Nunca, nunca jamás, vuelvas a mostrar miedo, ¿comprendes, niña? Cualquier duda será aprovechada por tu oponente, ¡cualquiera!, compasión, miedo, demasiada ira, podrían ser tu causa de muerte. ¡Podría matarte ahora mismo! Qué asco, esa actitud patética y desvalida, ¡qué asco me das!

-Bá…je…me-dije, ahogándome. Ya sentía los ojos a punto de estallar, la sangre agolpándose en mi cara.-No…soy…cobarde…ni patética… ¡bájeme!

Por toda respuesta, Kanon apretó más. Sentí algo chasquear en mi nuca. Grité.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes, niña? Vi que algo se te ocurrió allá abajo. Atácame con eso. Hiéreme. Hazme sentir el horror que sentiste.-Kanon me estaba provocando, hablándome tan cerca que podría besarme, sentía su aliento en mi cara, su voz, aterciopelada y llena de odio y sensualidad, hizo que sintiera algo extraño en mi interior, ira, ganas hacerle daño, y una voluptuosidad desenfrenada, como besarlo en los labios y mordérselos hasta hacerle sangrar. Me sorprendió pensar en eso, imaginar esa escena, esa pequeña crueldad lasciva viniendo de mí, que nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos para con nadie. Pero, cómo lo atacaría, ¿con qué? Siguió apretando y mi vista se oscureció. Encendió su cosmo. Sabía lo que haría, enviarme de vuelta a ese lugar. No volvería allí nunca. Encendí el mío, tan rápido y tan fuerte que la piel me ardió, lo quemé al máximo, llevada por la rabia ciega que me inundaba. Me sorprendí maravillosamente de que aquí fuera todo rapidez, eléctrico como si de rayos se tratara. Recordé la cualidad liquida de la luz, el plasma, lo que había experimentado en la dimensión del Triángulo Dorado. Mi cosmo era eléctrico. Junté toda mi energía, todas mis partículas, me hice líquida y eléctrica, usé esa sensación de estar expulsando lodo de las venas pero con mi cosmo al máximo poder y velocidad, me convertiría en una bola incandescente de energía y Kanon se quemaría, todo lo que tocara se desintegraría, ardería. Quité mis manos del brazo de Kanon, dibujé un círculo en el aire con ellos y lo envié directo a su cara mientras gritaba desgarrándome la garganta.

-¡TORMENTA SOLAR!

Caí al suelo de nuevo, sintiendo aún el calor producido por mi ataque en el piso de mármol y escuchando en el aire los ramalazos de electricidad estática. Sentí dos golpes sordos, uno al estrellarse Kanon contra la pared opuesta, y otro, al estrellarse de cara contra el suelo. Me toqué el cuello, que seguro tendría los dedos de Kanon estampados por semanas. Kanon se levantó, casi como si nada, con la camisa chamuscada y la piel enrojecida, nada más, como si yo no lo hubiera atacado con la manifestación de cosmo más poderosa que había salido de mí en toda mi vida, con mi primer ataque personal. Vino hacia mí, su actitud totalmente cambiada. Sonreía orgulloso. Me levantó en brazos del suelo y esta vez no hui. Me depositó en mi camastro en mi habitación con delicadeza, me dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza de aprobación y luego salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Me reí porque su ropa olía a quemado. Yo estaba asquerosa, sucia, llena de alquitrán, las vendas en mis brazos humeaban debido a la potencia del ataque, estaban ardiendo.

Unos segundos después entró Dora, con su botiquín y una expresión en su rostro que no supe identificar. Mis dolores aumentados por todo el tiempo que había pasado en la dimensión del Triángulo Dorado volvieron a mí en toda su intensidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí, Dora?- murmuré con la voz ronca y la boca totalmente seca, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba mi pulso de mi muñeca. Al tocar las vendas retiró las manos pues se había quemado.-Lo siento, debí avisarte.

-Estuviste fuera dos días, Marah.- murmuró Dora en tono confidencial, cortando las vendas de mis brazos con una tijera

-¿Sabes si Aioria se dio cuenta?-pregunté, un rayito de esperanza iluminando mi alma. Quizá por eso Kanon había ido a traerme de vuelta. La vestal me acercó el vaso a la boca y bebí el agua con tanto desespero como si fuera el néctar más delicioso del mundo. Una vez terminé, puso el vaso en la mesita de noche.

-No sabría decírtelo, pequeña. Kanon blindó Géminis los últimos dos días, usó el Laberinto y las ilusiones, mientras estuvo meditando.- me contestó Dora.- ¿Algo te duele, estás herida?

-No, Dora. Muchas gracias. Me gustaría poder descansar.- le dije yo con los párpados pesados. Ella me acarició el cabello, tomó su botiquín y abandonó la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Hacía mucho calor. ¡Si! Aquí no temblaba y no me salía vapor al respirar. Me quité la ropa, dejándola hecha un montoncito en el suelo, probablemente habría que quemarla de lo sucia que estaba, y me puse un camisón viejo y de tela delgada para poder soportar la temperatura.

Era magnifico respirar, sentir el aire, estar allí. Estaba feliz. Había logrado encontrar mi primer arma. Una poderosa. Mi primer ataque.

Había dado un paso más para convertirme en una Santa de Athena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me encontré a mí misma en un lugar completamente oscuro, y escuchaba un ruido repetitivo, algo que giraba, y chasquidos, muchísimos chasquidos, como de tijeras. Temblando de miedo y pensando que volvía a estar en la dimensión del Triángulo Dorado, me adentré más en aquella oscuridad densa y acariciante, y de repente una luz cegadora lo iluminó todo. Tres mujeres hilaban sentadas ante un telar de proporciones gigantescas, tejían un inmenso tapiz lleno de formas y colores, personas, lugares. Y la anciana, de ella venía el chasquido. Tenía en las manos unas tijeras de pinza doradas. La luz empezó a apagarse. Sentí miedo. Las tres mujeres, joven, madura y anciana, vestidas con unas túnicas grises y rotas que parecían más viejas que la tierra misma, voltearon a verme, alarmadas, como si mi presencia allí les asustara. La anciana cortó un último hilo, y el chasquido se magnificó en aquel vasto salón.

La luz se apagó completamente, y me encontré sentada a los pies de mi abuelo, él sentado en su sillón favorito de la biblioteca de nuestra casa en El Cairo. Hacía calor. Yo tenía un vestido blanco de lino, y el pelo suelto. Por las ventanas entraba el viento y se podía ver el inmenso cielo azul. El aire olía a canela, a incienso, cardamomo. La luz en todo era absolutamente brillante y bella. La alfombra se sentía mullida debajo de mi cuerpo. Mi abuelo me trenzaba el pelo. Cuando terminó, lo miré. Estaba hermoso, vestido también de blanco, con sus lentes, su pelo y su barba blancos, sus ojos azules, iguales a los míos.

-Has crecido tanto, Marah. Estás hermosa. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Me arrodillé para abrazar su estómago. Mi abuelo me abrazó. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Realmente era él. Mi abuelo. Alexander Harker. Sí, era él. Lavanda francesa en la solapa de su chaqueta de lino.

- _Grandpapa_ , ¡te extraño tanto! Si supieras todo lo que me ha pasado… ¡Estoy en el Santuario de Athena, abuelo!–sollocé, con alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, con el corazón a punto de reventárseme de dolor y de miles de preguntas que me estallaban dentro-¡Me están entrenando para convertirme en amazona!

-Lo sé, pequeñita. Debes convertirte en una Santa de Athena. Debes hacerlo.-dijo mi abuelo, besando mi coronilla con ternura.-Es de máxima importancia que lo hagas. Así podrás huir del mal que te acecha.

Me levanté y lo miré. En sus ojos había preocupación. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Cuál mal, abuelo, dime? ¿Qué me acecha?

-Estás maldita, pequeña. –Sus manos apretaban mi cara.-Estás maldita.

El sueño cambió. La biblioteca estalló en llamas, el piso se llenó de lava volcánica y olor a azufre. Mi abuelo se quemó también sin soltar mi cara, mientras yo gritaba, cada vez con más intensidad, y él repetía, maldita, maldita, maldita. Del suelo surgió una estructura de metal que me elevó por los aires, un trípode dorado. El vestido blanco colgaba y ondulaba. Unas esposas doradas se ataron solas a mis muñecas, amarrándome a la estructura. Debajo del inmenso trípode, el vacío, el calor agobiante. Los vapores malolientes y ardientes que me quemaban los pulmones. Grité intentando despertar, pedir auxilio. Grité y grité. Me estaba quemando yo también. Mi piel burbujeaba y se caía. La visión cambió de nuevo, pero seguía sintiendo que ardía. Sura, la aprendiz de June de Camaleón, tenía los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, la piel pálida, sudorosa, y los labios entreabiertos amoratados, acostada en una cama de paja. June lloraba sin hacer ruido, sus dos alumnas mayores abrazándose entre sí. Yo seguía gritando a todo lo que me daban los pulmones.

-¡Marah, Marah! ¡Tranquila, pequeña, shhhh, shhh, todo está bien!-susurró Kanon de Géminis, sentado en el borde de mi camastro. Yo ardía en fiebre, estaba empapada en sudor y mi cosmo estaba encendido. Él tenía mis manos sujetas por las muñecas. Sentí un ardor extraño en el cuello. Al parecer me había hecho daño con las uñas estando dormida. Seguí sollozando, histérica. Otra vez las pesadillas.-Todo está bien, cálmate, por favor. Sólo era una pesadilla.

-¡Cállala, por favor, necesito dormir!-gruño Saga, de muy mal humor, parado en la puerta del cuarto. –No vuelvas a usar el _Golden Triangle_ con ella, a los débiles mentales les afecta mucho, no quiero soportar alaridos como esos de nuevo jamás.

Al lado de Saga, estaba Dora, que se tapaba la boca con las manos, aterrada. Mi cosmo se apagó y empecé a hiperventilar.

-¡Estoy maldita!, ¡mi abuelo me dijo que estoy maldita! ¡Sura! ¡Sura va a morir! -chillé, histérica. Saga se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, mientras me observaba con una expresión extraña, como si sospechara algo de mí, y abandonó la habitación, molesto.

-Ve a preparar un té de opio fuerte para Marah, Dora. Lo necesita.-dijo Kanon sin mirarla siquiera. La vestal también se fue y me dejó a solas con él, quien me miró con auténtica preocupación grabada en el rostro. Me tomó por los hombros y me sentó en la cama, apretándome contra su pecho desnudo, balanceándose un poco, arrullándome.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla, pequeña. Sólo eso.-murmuró mientras apartaba de mi cara mi propio pelo empapado en sudor con una mano. Lo abracé instintivamente. Necesitaba algo a qué aferrarme. Mis manos se anclaron en los poderosos músculos de su espalda mojada, y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, que tenía recogido en una coleta baja.

-Me estaba quemando en un trípode, Kanon.-sollocé.- Mi abuelo se quemó diciéndome que estaba maldita, y ví a las Moiras, y su tejido, las ví. Escuché a Átropos cortando los hilos a toda velocidad. Y Sura va a morir.-solté susurrando frenética, histérica, de un tirón y casi sin respirar, apretando tanto los párpados que los ojos me dolían. Repetí la retahíla en árabe.

Como estaba apretada contra el pecho de Kanon, escuché cómo el latido de su corazón se aceleraba. Redoblé la angustia de mi llanto. Sus manos me acariciaron la cabeza, los hombros, la espalda, lentamente y con fuerza. Esas manos que tanto me habían golpeado y hecho daño, ahora me calmaban y me acariciaban y yo no rehuía de ese contacto. Es más, lo buscaba. Me estaba fundiendo de fiebre, de pánico y de una emoción desconocida en mi pecho, en los brazos del Dragón del Mar.

-Solo fue un mal sueño, Marah. –Kanon se separó de mí, tomándome la cara con ambas manos y me obligó a mirarlo.-Por favor cálmate. –volvió a secarme las lágrimas con sus pulgares con delicadeza. Lo miré a los ojos por entre una neblina de agua salada. Él juntó su frente con la mía y sentí su aliento sobre mi nariz. Susurró. –Estoy aquí, nada malo podrá pasarte.

Su voz estaba llena de una ternura increíble. Sus pulgares se movían sobre mis mejillas, el resto de sus dedos acunando mi nuca. Una pequeña tos anunció a Dora, que dejó la taza humeante sobre el escritorio y se fue, rauda y veloz, con la mirada gacha. Kanon se puso en pie y fue por la taza, que me entregó. Las manos me temblaban tanto que me repiqueteó la taza sobre el plato. Él me quitó ambas cosas y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

-Tal vez no sea tan buena idea que te lo tomes tú. Puedes tirártela encima y escaldarte. Bébetelo todo. Es opio. Te ayudará a dormir bien.- dijo ya en voz normal, volviendo al tono en que siempre me hablaba, autoritario y ligeramente despectivo, pero sopló la taza para enfriarla un poco antes de ofrecérmela. Bebí el té de opio, que sabía feísimo y me entumecía la lengua, de a sorbitos, y él con infinita paciencia me lo dio hasta que me terminé toda la taza. La dejó en la mesita.

Me calmé, dejé de sollozar, aunque las lágrimas seguían saliendo incontrolablemente. Él se puso en pie.

-Trata de dormir.-dijo, con una voz casi fría que me asustó, dándose la vuelta. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tomé su mano.

-Por favor, no te vayas. Por favor.- dije mirándome las rodillas. Me sonrojé cuando entendí qué había hecho. Lo observé con el rostro ardiéndome. Kanon sonrió y me miró con esa expresión extraña. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y con un gesto me indicó que me corriera hacia el rincón. Obedecí. Se acostó a mi lado, mirándome de frente. Aún con mi mano izquierda, sostenía la derecha suya. En ese momento noté que sólo tenía su pantalón de dormir puesto. Con su otra mano, mirándome de frente, me acarició el cabello, húmedo. Sentí vergüenza. El me observaba, mientras yo respiraba, tratando de dejar de llorar.

-Así me gusta. –susurró.-Duerme.-Me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelvas a dormir.

Cerré los ojos y el sueño se apoderó de mí.

-Gracias, Kanon. Gracias.-murmuré, atontada por su calor corporal, su olor, por el cansancio, por el opio.

Sentí brevemente sus labios sobre mis labios antes de hundirme en la inconsciencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, Kanon ya no estaba allí y ya era tarde, aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, de hecho. Me toqué los labios, asustada, sin saber si realmente eso último había sucedido o no, o sólo me lo había imaginado. Probablemente me lo había imaginado. En ese momento comprendí que el esquizofrénico de Kanon me gustaba. Me encantaba. Anhelaba su compañía y su contacto locamente, y me asusté. Me aterroricé, de hecho. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Eso no debía suceder, y menos de él. Ya era un problema de proporciones épicas, si en medio de mi confusión emocional total ese era un hecho claro y diáfano. Él, sin duda, tomaría ventaja de ello. Había cometido un gravísimo error al pedirle que se quedara, al abrazarlo, al aferrarme a él. No era una persona de fiar. Era un hombre cruel y malvado. Todos los sucesos que nos habían orillado a esta situación eran sospechosos y estaba absolutamente segura que buscaba algo de mí, algo que terminaría beneficiándolo, y a mí no.

Además se había pasado mucho en nuestros "entrenamientos". No había llegado a ser tan cruel como Algol, a quien no le importaba para nada mi bienestar físico y el trato que me había brindado era absolutamente degradante, para él, yo había sido poco más que un animal, y ni siquiera una mascota que acariciar sino una bestezuela despreciable que azotar, insultar, golpear y privar de alimento hasta domarla, o matarla: Kanon se preocupaba porque comiera, durmiera, curaba mis heridas después de los entrenamientos, conversaba conmigo en mis ratos libres y parecía genuinamente interesado en lo que yo tuviera que decir -al contrario de Algol, que opinaba que las mujeres por naturaleza éramos estúpidas-, así pensara que para guerrera no servía. En ese sentido no se diferenciaba mucho de Aioria, con el que también me había liado a golpes, pero mi maestro jamás me había asustado tanto como Kanon, porque con él era en serio, era personal. Como si se estuviera vengando de mí, o me tuviera rabia por alguna cosa que yo ignoraba.

Recordé con terror la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Decidí que sólo había sido eso, una pesadilla. Que todo era una pesadilla. Me moría de sed y de hambre y de fastidio, deseaba un baño caliente con urgencia. Salí de la habitación descalza y aún con mi camisón puesto. Escuché voces en el Hall. Espié desde detrás de una columna a Saga, que reía mientras tomaba de la cintura a una muchacha alta, delgada y muy hermosa, de ojos dorados y pelo castaño, y jugueteaban, al parecer de camino hacia los templos zodiacales superiores. Cuando ellos se fueron, me aventuré al Hall y fui hasta la cocina. Dora no estaba allí. Quizá ni estaba en el templo. Suspiré resignada, tendría que hacerme mi propia comida. Definitivamente Dora no estaba. Las brasas del horno estaban ya casi frías.

Como en Leo, del techo de la cocina, junto a las ventanas y al exhosto del horno, colgaban ataditos de diversas ramas de distintas plantas aromáticas y condimentos puestas a secar. Era más grande que la de Leo. Un largo mesón de piedra adosado a la pared era la superficie de trabajo, y debajo de él estaban todas las ollas y cacharros. Había también una poceta de granito con un mecanismo de bomba y grifo con el que se podían lavar los platos. Al lado opuesto, había una pequeña cava cuasi-subterránea y oscura llena de hielo con estantes para almacenar los víveres.

Abrí la puerta de la cava y a tientas, caminando por el piso lleno de aguahielo, tropezándome con lo que sospeché era la carne de casi una cabra entera colgando de un gancho, busqué una manzana, que me metí a la boca, y un cubo de agua fría. Salí de ahí. Cuando cerré la puerta de la cámara fría, ví a Kanon de pie, recostado en la mesa y con los brazos cruzados. Mirándome, mientras sonreía. Al parecer había estado entrenando, porque sudaba y no tenía camisa puesta. Respiré reponiéndome del derrame cerebral que sufrí. Me serví un vaso de agua, y otro a él, y volví a poner el cubo en la cava. Me tomé el agua casi con desesperación. Kanon no había tocado su vaso. Mordí la manzana. ¿Por qué él sonreía?

Tardé un par de segundos en notar que estábamos solos en Géminis. Y otro segundo más en notar cómo Kanon miraba mi cuerpo bajo el camisón. Jamás había sido observada así. Como si yo fuera algo a la vez muy tierno y lindo, y muy apetitoso. Casi como se mira a un plato tan bien presentado que da tristeza comérselo. Él se puso en pie. Temblé. Siempre que él se acercaba a mí, yo temblaba. Tragué el mordisco que tenía en la boca y tomé otro sorbo de agua. Me quitó la manzana y el vaso y los puso sobre el mesón de piedra. Se inclinó un poco. Volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos.

-Por si te lo estás preguntando, sí, te besé anoche.

La cara se me estalló, se me sonrojaron hasta las puntas de los dedos. Incluso se me aguaron los ojos y retrocedí. Empuñé las manos y miré al suelo, dentro de mí una mezcla de rabia y de anhelo me habían tomado por asalto.

-Lo siento. No debí hacerlo.-la voz de él había cambiado de tono. Era fría de nuevo, sin verdadero sentimiento de culpa o de vergüenza. Sólo una fórmula. Algo dentro de mí se destrozó. Di varios pasos para alejarme aún más de él. No debió hacerlo. Claro.

-No sé de qué está usted hablando, Santo Kanon de Géminis.- dije, usando el mismo tono de voz gélido.-Con permiso. Vuelvo a mi habitación. Estoy muy cansada.

Me encerré en mi cuarto hecha pedazos. Estaba tan exhausta que no era capaz de llorar siquiera. No debió hacerlo. Claro que no. Yo era una chiquilla insignificante, y había abusado al hacerlo. Por eso me pidió disculpas. Imbécil. Pero se había quedado conmigo y me había consolado. Me había tratado con ternura. No entendía a ese hombre. Simplemente no podía. Era malsano. Aquello era malsano, las palizas salvajes y la extrema delicadeza. Di vueltas hasta que volví a dormirme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Dora me levantó temblando y me hizo comerme a las malas un caldo de carne y un pan con queso, y luego me dio una bolsa de tela y una cantimplora que me pidió, por el amor de Athena y si apreciaba mi vida, que no dejara aquí, lo cual me indicó qué era lo que iba a pasar. Kanon planeaba enviarme de nuevo al Triángulo, esta vez, un largo tiempo. Me devolví a mi habitación corriendo y me vestí apropiadamente, incluso lancé dentro de la bolsa de la comida un chal de tela gruesa para envolverme y alejarme del frío seco y horrible de aquella dimensión.

Salí al Hall de Géminis. En cuanto Kanon me vió, encendió su Cosmo. Iba a hacerlo. Suspiré resignada. Dibujó el triángulo dorado en el aire y sentí aquel terrible jalón. Al abrir los ojos, noté la inmensa presión de nuevo, vi la oscuridad. Encendí mi Cosmo. Aquella vez saldría de allí por mis propios medios así me costara la vida. No le pediría ayuda.

Vagué por aquel mundo de pesadilla durante lo que me parecieron días. Afortunadamente estaba mejor preparada y tenía cosas para comer, que racioné lo mejor que pude, y algo con qué cubrirme del frío, y botas resistentes, aunque todo me dolía. No encontraba la manera de volver al Santuario. Evitaba a los espectros todo lo que podía. Nunca quisieron hacerme daño, pero me suplicaban en distintas lenguas que los ayudara a salir de allí, y aquello era peor que si me hubieran atacado, porque no podía ayudarlos. Vi al monstruo un par de veces, sin moverse, sólo me miraba. Al final noté que aquella dimensión se movía al ritmo lentísimo y profundísimo de su respiración. No pude evitar pensar que tal vez, aquellos valles y colinas sin sentido ni orden que atravesaba, los pequeños lagos espesos y malolientes, eran parte de eso, de esa inmensa criatura que era la dimensión en la que ahora me encontraba. Tenía sentido. / _En su morada de R'lyeh, el muerto_ _Cthulhu espera soñando/._ Evitaba dormir, pues no sabía si volvería a despertar.

En el momento en que me rendí, pensé de nuevo en Kanon, en su olor. En el latido de su corazón. Si no lograba volver al Santuario, ¿por qué no intentar volver a Kanon? Así podría matarlo, porque eso quería, matarlo. Encendí mi cosmo, gradualmente, la dimensión del triángulo dorado se llenó de la luz blanca y azul que componía mi cosmoenergía. El latido de su corazón. Su olor. Me convertiría en eso, en Kanon.

Estuve concentrada en el Santuario, en mis recuerdos, sentada en flor de loto, con mi cosmoenergía encendida al máximo durante horas. Pensé en Athena. Le pedí que me diera la fuerza necesaria para volver al Santuario, sin embargo, estaba en un lugar tan calmado y en un estado de concentración tan profunda, que pude darme cuenta que el dichoso bloqueo energético se encontraba en dos de mis chakras. No sentía la energía pasar adecuadamente por el plexo solar ni por el corazón. Qué adecuado. Los sitios donde según la antigua teoría, se procesaba el valor, el coraje y el miedo; y en donde nacían los sentimientos. Apreté los dientes y me abandoné al sexto sentido, sabía que debía controlarme, o me enloquecería intentando comprender la estructura de la que estaba hecha esta dimensión. Debía concentrarme en mi propio cuerpo y cambiarlo para volver al Santuario.

Mi piel se volvió solo una membrana permeable, y el universo a mi alrededor se convirtió en motas de polvo. Noté que se movían muchísimo menos y en patrones muy extraños, lo mismo que los átomos de mi cuerpo. Me concentré en mi cosmoenergía, en que se manifestara con la misma rapidez y forma en que lo hacía en el lugar del que venía, en la Tierra, que circulara por todo mi cuerpo y especialmente por esos dos puntos energéticos que no estaban funcionando bien.

Eventualmente sentí que el peso sobre mí se aligeraba, y luego, el vacío y el tirón. Cuando terminó, más asombrada de mi propio poder que satisfecha, me arrodillé medio muerta, a punto de desmayarme, sobre el piso de mármol de Géminis. Gotas de sudor caían al suelo desde mi frente y temblaba incontrolablemente. Kanon salió corriendo de su habitación.

-Pero…¿Cómo…..como lo hiciste?-tartamudeó, atónito, pálido. Me puse en pie con mucha dificultad, mientras encendía mi cosmo, viendo rojo por la ira. Iba a hacerle pagar caro haberme enviado a ese lugar de nuevo.

-Hice lo que me dijiste, Kanon. Alteré mis átomos para que recordaran la frecuencia de ésta dimensión. Me tomó un tiempo, pero lo logré.-Mi voz no fue más que un susurro áspero, hablé para distraerlo mientras reunía la energía necesaria. Hazte líquida y eléctrica. Líquida y eléctrica. –Ahora voy a alterar los tuyos, ¡para siempre! ¡SOLAR STORM!

El ataque salió de mí con una potencia inaudita, increíble. Kanon, atontado, recibió el impacto total de mi ataque, salió volando varios metros, se estrelló contra el techo y luego cayó al suelo. No se levantó inmediatamente, como en la vez anterior. Creí haberlo matado. Me dio un ataque de pánico. Cuando me moví para intentar reanimarlo, todo se puso negro y ni siquiera noté cuando caí al suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No sé cómo sigue viva, cómo no se desintegró totalmente al intentar regresar a este plano.-dijo la voz de Saga con reproche.-Me parece que has sido muy irresponsable en el manejo de esta niña, tanto en el entrenamiento físico como el del cosmo. Es sólo una aprendiz. Y más bien frágil, poco hábil, aunque me sorprende que haya logrado regresar por sus propios medios. Después de una semana, claro. Casi se mata.

-Ay, por favor, Saga. Ni siquiera la envié a los planos más inferiores, o los más extraños. Le he dado lo que sé que puede manejar. Entrenó dos años en el desierto de Arabia Saudita. Dale un poco de crédito. De hecho le quedaba energía suficiente para hacerme daño, de hecho, tuve suerte de que estuviera debilitada o me habría carbonizado.

-Sí, sólo espera a que Aioria lo sepa. Si ella no te mató, el sí lo hará. Es como si fuera su hija. Habla de ella con tanto orgullo que no me sorprendería que la adoptara. No sabes lo que me ha costado evitar que te rompa la cara.

Kanon y Saga notaron que estaba despierta cuando intenté levantarme de mi camastro. Tenía un paño húmedo sobre la frente. Ellos dos estaban de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación y Dora estaba sentada en un banquito al lado de mi cama. Me quitó el paño de la frente sonriendo de alivio. Se puso en pie y se fue de la habitación.

-Lo hiciste bien, chiquilla.-me dijo Saga, sorprendiéndome tanto que pensé que la mandíbula se me caería al suelo.-te felicito, le diste su merecido al idiota de mi hermano. Estuvo horas quejándose del ardor. Me sorprendería mucho que no ganaras una armadura en las Pruebas.

Me palmeó el hombro un par de veces en señal de aprobación. Me miró con la misma expresión traviesa que a veces tenia Kanon, y luego lo miró a él y hubo un pequeño intercambio entre ellos de cosmo a cosmo que me perdí. Luego salió del cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al parecer, a Saga le encantaba dejarme a solas con Kanon. Parecía que lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Bufé. Kanon me observaba, contrito, desde los pies de mi cama. Lo miré con odio. Se acercó a mi lado y me ayudó a tomar agua del vaso que reposaba en la mesa de noche. Desapareció un rato y cuando volvió, traía un tazón de caldo de pollo y una manzana. Me ayudó a comer, pues yo estaba absolutamente débil y no era capaz de sostener la cuchara sin temblar. Noté que su piel estaba quemada, como si se hubiera expuesto al sol durante muchas horas. Efecto de mi ataque, supuse. Me reí, atragantándome con la sopa. ¡Mi ataque también insolaba a mis oponentes! Kanon supuso porqué me estaba riendo y aguantó la puya con estoicismo. Él había ayudado a crear ese monstruo. Debía lidiar con las consecuencias.

Luego de comer, sin decirme una sola palabra, se fue de la habitación. Yo volví a dormirme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron un par de días y una última pelea de entrenamiento de parte de Kanon, que debido a todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía hacia él, y quizá los de él hacia mí, se convirtió en una trifulca de graves proporciones en la que me dio una paliza y creo que yo a él. Aunque no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, sólo para herirle el orgullo.

Aioria se presentó en la Casa de Géminis y le pidió, no, le exigió en términos bastante duros a Kanon que me dejara volver a Leo. Escuché vagamente su discusión: mi gatuno maestro estaba terriblemente preocupado porque había dejado de sentir mi cosmo durante casi una semana, el total de tiempo que estuve en la dimensión del Triángulo; y que luego me sintió estallar en rabia. Kanon, haciendo gala de un cinismo que jamás le había conocido, le dijo simplemente que había que presionarme para lograr cosas conmigo, y que no se preocupara, que yo era más dura de lo que él pensaba. Me atreví a salir de la habitación luego de ese comentario, mientras Aioria estaba callado. Cuando me vió, espiándolos tras una columna, se acercó a mí, y me tomó por los hombros para examinarme. Las cortaduras en la cara, el ojo izquierdo aún hinchado, la mejilla derecha con un enorme verdugón, el labio inferior partido. Los dedos de Kanon marcados en mi cuello. Los moretones en los hombros y las clavículas, en los brazos, los nudillos destrozados. Vi los ojos de Aioria recorrer cada herida y su rostro endurecerse más y más, sus cejas juntarse más y más.

-Nos vamos ya, Marah. Recoge tus cosas.-dijo, intentando controlarse. Dí la vuelta y corrí a empacar. Cuando salí, atravesé Géminis y me encontré a Dora saliendo del baño del lado derecho, envuelta en un albornoz y con el pelo mojado. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Aioria vino por mí, Dora. Me va a llevar a Leo. Muchas gracias por todo. _Shokran_ , Dora. Fuiste maravillosa conmigo.-le dije, tomándole las manos. Ella sonrió sinceramente aliviada, casi como si le alegrara que me fuera de Géminis.

-Me alegra que te vayas, linda. No me malinterpretes, no eres nada difícil de servir, ayudas y tienes buenos modales, eres como una muñequita. Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa.-Dora miró a ambos lados con sus grandes ojos aguamarina y susurró tan quedo que casi no le entendí.-El Santo de Géminis…No es buena idea, Marah, aléjate de él.

Asentí.

-Lo sé.-le dije.

Volví al Hall de Géminis y fui hasta el lado izquierdo por mis maletas. Al volver, tanto mi maestro como Kanon evitaban mirarse y pateaban rítmicamente el piso con un pie.

Kanon parecía de muy mal humor.

-Una palabra con tu discípula antes de que se vaya, Aioria. En privado.-dijo. Mi maestro me miró, yo le hice un rápido gesto con la cara para que no se preocupara, tomó mi mochila y mis libros, y salió a esperarme fuera del templo de Géminis. Yo miré de nuevo a Kanon.

-Santo de Géminis, le agradezco por todas sus enseñanzas. Espero no haber sido una carga.- dije sonriendo, divertida y aliviada a partes iguales de que mi maestro me sacara de la tercera casa. En la cara de Kanon había muchas cosas que no supe descifrar.

-Todavía estamos en deuda, pequeña. –murmuró, acercándose a mí más de lo necesario, con esa mirada en los ojos y en el mismo tono aterciopelado que usó para provocarme. Temblé. Y él lo notó. Maldita sea. -Recuerda, no debes temerme, ni a mí, ni a nadie. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Y llámame Kanon, _gatáki_ , si no te molesta.

Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos. Sus labios rozaron mis labios y suspiró, como si así pudiera extraerme el aliento. Su boca estaba fría. En un movimiento que no me esperé ni en mis más locos sueños, ni en mis más absurdas pesadillas, Kanon me tomó por la cintura y me aupó contra su cuerpo, se movió muy rápido hacia un sitio oscuro, pero conservó algo de calma, de paciencia, aunque respiraba con dificultad, rozó su nariz sobre mis mejillas, sobre mi frente, mientras sus manos acariciaban con algo que identifiqué como anhelo sobre mis brazos y mi espalda. Yo me quedé quieta, tiesa, como un animalito espantado, con el corazón latiéndome a mil revoluciones por segundo, a punto de estallárseme.

-No fuiste una carga.-susurró contra mi cara, con la voz espesa.-De hecho, me gustó. Mucho. No huyes ni te acobardas ante ningún reto, y eso…No sabes cuánto me encanta.

Acercó de nuevo sus labios a los míos y tomó mi nuca con ambas manos. Su olor me estaba enloqueciendo, el sándalo y la sal colándose bajo mi piel, metiéndose en mi boca, casi podía saborearlo. Puse mis manos en su pecho con delicadeza.

Y lo alejé de mí.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi cuello fugazmente. Volvió a sonreír al incorporarse. Qué gesto tan sutil y tan delicado y sin embargo, tan devastador. Más aún que sus golpes. Que sus ataques.

Me di la vuelta y abandoné Géminis corriendo, hiperventilando, y casi llorando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît aider moi sortir d'ici.S´il vous plait: (francés) Señorita, porfavor ayúdeme a salir de aquí. Por favor.**

 **That is not dead which can eternal lie/ And in strange aeons even death may die: frase extraída del cuento de H.P Lovecraft "La llamada de Cthulhu. "Pues no está muerto aquello que puede yacer eternamente/ Y en extraños eones, hasta la muerte puede morir".**

 **Shokran: (árabe) Gracias.**

 **Espero que mis lectores sepan disculpar mi pequeña licencia artística al mezclar el imaginarium de Lovecraft (uno de mis autores favoritos) con Saint Seiya, pero no pude resistir la tentación.**


	9. Lesson three

**Agradezco a Marde State, Monii Dael, Althea de Leo, Cissy Kuran y marinxaioria por seguir/ poner como favorita esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando.**

 **Hoy les entrego**

 **IX**

 **LESSON THREE: AS LONG AS YOU LIVE, SHINE.**

-Por Athena, qué desastre.- se lamentó Aioria, examinándome más detenidamente en la cocina de la casa de Leo. Levantó uno de mis delgadísimos brazos, que volvió a caer, sin fuerzas-Estás hecha un palo de nuevo, Marah. No me sorprendería que estuvieras muriéndote de anemia otra vez. Y mira todos estos moretones, y estas heridas, ¿y qué me dices de los huesos rotos?, voy a tener que hablar con el Patriarca. Esto es abuso. Por cierto, ¿te tocó? ¿Te hizo algo indebido?

Agnés, la vestal de Leo, lavaba los platos con tanta energía que me sorprendía que no los hubiera roto, y de cuando en cuando me miraba con rabia intensa, lo cual era extraño porque no le había hecho nada, pero luego fijaba sus ojos en Aioria con rabia también, así que no era sólo conmigo. Creo que estaba masticándose la lengua para no aturdirnos a punta de regaños. Ella y Dora eran las dos vestales más viejas entre las que servían en las Doce Casas y su posición y edad hacía que no se cohibieran al expresar sus opiniones. Al menos en el caso de Agnés. Dora era por naturaleza tímida.

Se suponía que las vestales debían obediencia al santo en cuya casa servían. Y generalmente era así, pero en Leo mandaba Agnés. Era una cuarentona delgada y alta de cabello negro y rizado, con una espesa mata de canas en su frente, de piel aceitunada y ojos oscuros y rasgados, que la hacían parecer turca. Tenía los labios muy finos y cuando los apretaba se veía muy severa. Y cuando se enojaba le chispeaban los ojos y hasta el pelo, que casi nunca se cubría. Sabía muchísimo de medicina, de mitología, de la historia del Santuario, de rituales. Una vez Aioria consiguió su armadura dorada, ella se convirtió prácticamente en su madre y le ayudó a quedarse al margen de las atrocidades que sucedían en el Santuario y a la vez, mantener su posición como caballero dorado. Mi maestro me había contado que ella, en muchas ocasiones, lo había salvado de cometer errores que podrían haberle costado la vida. El rectísimo sentido de la justicia, el honor y el deber y el bien que tenía Aioria, tenía tres fuentes: él mismo, Aioros, y Agnés.

La vestal puso un vaso con agua fría delante de mí con tanta fuerza que derramó un poco. Luego me tomó la cara con mucha brusquedad por la barbilla para mostrársela a mi maestro, como si él no me la hubiera visto.

-¿Qué si la tocó? ¡Mira eso, Aioria, por el amor de Athena! ¡Le destrozó la cara, y las manos! ¡Le quebró dedos y costillas! Te dije que debías sacarla de allá, ¡así la muchachita ésta se hiciera la orgullosa y la dura y te dijera que no!- se dirigió a mí, sin soltarme la cara- ¿Contenta, _Mara_? ¿Ya aprendiste tu lección, que quien debe entrenarte es tu maestro, no cualquier loco? ¿Y que cuando tu maestro te ordena algo, obedeces?

-Si, Agnés. Aprendí mi lección.-le dije, para apaciguarla. Ella me soltó la cara durísimo y volvió a mover trastos sobre el mesón de piedra de la cocina, mascullando en griego, de lo que entendí, una retahíla de reproches dirigidos a Aioria sobre el tiempo que pasé en el desierto con Algol, que debería haber pasado en el Santuario, con él. Lo ví contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no rodar los ojos y puso las manos en actitud de oración, con los codos sobre la mesa, pidiéndole paciencia a Athena. Apenas Agnés volteó a verlo, él cambió de expresión y de posición y me miró, ceñudo. Me reí por lo bajo. Me alegraba muchísimo que la conversación se hubiera desviado de semejante tema escabroso: los tocamientos indebidos de Kanon hacia mí. Decididamente no le contaría eso a nadie, jamás. Y evitaría al santo de la tercera casa por el resto de mi existencia. Hay retos de los cuales es mejor huír si uno quiere conservar la vida, ocasiones en las que es mejor que digan "aquí corrió", que "aquí murió", y estar a solas con él es una de esas.

-Definitivamente iremos con el Patriarca, Marah. Si bien es cierto que tú y yo hemos tenido entrenamientos intensos, parece que él lo ha hecho todo a propósito. ¿Alguna vez le contestaste mal, hiciste algo para que deseara castigarte o ponerte en tu sitio?- dijo Aioria. Alcé una ceja, despectiva, muy seria. Ahora resultaba que la culpa la tenía yo. Increíble.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Maestro. Aprendí mucho. Dejémoslo así, por la paz. Y no, no hice nada malo. Es el colmo, yo no tengo la culpa de nada. ¿Mi sitio? ¿Cuál es mi sitio, entonces? El hecho de que sea una aprendiz no me hace menos que nadie.

Pasaron varias cosas muy rápido. Aioria estampó sus manos sobre la mesa y Agnés me pegó una palmada en la parte posterior del cráneo.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Por qué te quedaste allá cuando te di la oportunidad de volver?-me dijo Aioria muy enojado, de pie, apoyándose sobre la mesa.- ¿Te tocó, se aprovechó de ti?

-¿Qué dijimos de haber aprendido a respetar las órdenes de tu maestro? Tu sitio como aprendiz es debajo de tu diosa, de tu maestro, de los santos, y de sus servidores.-me espetó Agnés al mismo tiempo que Aioria me hacía sus preguntas incómodas. Me tomé la cabeza con una mano mientras gesticulaba "¡auch!" sin hacer sonido. Miré a Aioria como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-No, _Megas Gáta_ , no me tocó, sólo me pateó, golpeó, lanzó contra las paredes, ahorcó, usó el _Galaxian Explosion_ y el _Golden Triangle_ conmigo. Y sigo viva. _No big deal_. Deja de comportarte como si fueras una leona a la que le hubieran tocado la cría. Y nada de hablar con el Patriarca. Kanon tiene razón, si me presionan, funciono. No lo defiendo, tiene serios problemas, lo mismo que su hermano, Saga. Me quedé allá porque nunca me rindo y nunca huyo y eso usted lo sabe muy bien, Maestro. Y si, Agnés, sé que debo obedecer, pero una audiencia con el Patriarca es demasiado. No hay que darle el gusto a Kanon de saber que me quejé de su entrenamiento.

Tras mi perorata indignada, Aioria se rió, entre orgulloso y exasperado. Yo tenía la cara sonrojada de rabia. Y lo que más me había enojado, para mi eterno dolor, fueron las palabras de Agnés. Yo, en el Santuario de Athena, no era _nadie_. La aprendiz de un Santo Dorado, sí, con ciertos beneficios, pero _nadie_ , a fin de cuentas. Y eso me dolía. Afortunadamente seguía viva. Sí, claro que seguía viva. Grosera y viva, como siempre. Me enternecí al recordar que Saga había dicho que Aioria hablaba con orgullo de mí.

–Gracias por sacarme de allí, Maestro.- le dije. Me puse en pie y le hice una reverencia con la cabeza. Él se puso en pie y me abrazó brevemente, intentando no lastimarme, pues me movía despacio para que nada doliera y él lo había notado. Kanon me había convertido en pulpa de Marah, en muchos sentidos. Aioria me soltó y yo lo solté. Me alegré. Parecía que me había perdonado. Agnés nos miraba con los brazos cruzados, visiblemente enojada.

-Yo no olvido tan fácil, _pais_. Y me apena mucho contigo, Aioria, pero esta chica no tendrá comida de mi mano el día de hoy. Ni esta semana. Hasta que aprenda a obedecerte y a comportarse con la humildad que implica ser una aprendiz de amazona de Athena.-me espetó, señalándome con la cuchara de palo. Hice pucheros de tristeza y pareció ablandarse dos segundos, pero luego me dio la espalda.- ¡No, ni aún haciéndome esos ojos habrá comida para ti en Leo esta semana!

-Puedes ir a almorzar al comedor. Nuestra Señora Athena estableció uno para los Santos de Plata y Bronce y sus aprendices.-me dijo Aioria tranquilizándome, y haciéndome un gesto con los ojos que quería decir "tienes el resto de la tarde libre". Él de primera mano sabía lo difícil que era de saciar mi apetito. Y lo mucho que necesitaba aire fresco, caminar, recibir sol y ver gente.- Pero primero voy a sanarte esas heridas. Me avergonzaría que salieras así como vas-bromeó el santo de Leo.

Encendió su Cosmo y fue poniendo sus manos sobre mis moretones y cortes, que poco después, desaparecían como por arte de magia. Se sentía cálido y reconfortante y el dolor se iba por completo.

-Enséñame a hacer eso, Gran Gato, por favor. ¡Es mil veces más efectivo que las aspirinas!-pedí, emocionada.

-Luego.-contestó, estirándose.-ahora ve y báñate. Agnés volvió a mirarnos con reproche.

Revisé mi cuerpo con detenimiento por primera vez en semanas ante el gran espejo del baño. La _therma_ de Leo era amplia, hecha de mármol de color crema y enchapes dorados, dos pequeños leones flanqueaban las escaleras que llevaban al fondo de la pileta, de los hocicos abiertos caía el agua que surtía la bañera. Si uno se sentaba debajo de alguno de ellos era muy relajante para los músculos de la espalda.

Los morados de mis brazos y rostro habían desaparecido, pero tenía lugares en el abdomen y en las piernas que estaban casi negros. Conjuntamente con las antiguas y enormes cicatrices que me había dejado aquel león de montaña cuando decidió comerme, pero antes jugar conmigo, parecía que yo ya no tenía piel, sino pelaje. Esa idea me gustó. Me lavé el pelo a consciencia, varias veces con el aceite de baño que hacía las veces de shampoo, pues estaba absolutamente mugroso, y absolutamente largo. Tendría que cortarlo pronto. Si me hundía en la piscina, mi pelo flotaba sobre ella como un gran nenúfar. Me acosté en el agua caliente, boca arriba, relajándome, sintiéndome a salvo por primera vez en un mes. Lo cual me dio tiempo para pensar en cosas.

En Kanon. Tomé aire y me hundí. ¿Qué sentía Kanon hacía mí? Aioria tenía razón, el hombre estaba desequilibrado. Vivir con él había sido conocerlo, conocer su lado oscuro, su indolencia, su ira, su agresividad. Pero esos pequeños detalles, pequeñísimos, las flores, los besos, la caricias. El que se quedara a tranquilizarme cuando estaba tan frágil, tan asustada. Que siempre me tratara con respeto. Eso no cuadraba. Quizá la que no entendía era yo. Aquí, en el Santuario, el entrenamiento duro y el maltrato físico eran pan de cada día. Aioria había sido duro conmigo. Dohko también. Pero no a nivel _personal_. Kanon sí. Ahí radicaba la diferencia. Kanon no sólo presionó mi cuerpo. Presionó mi mente. Era evidente que quería dañarme la mente, ¿por qué si no me habría besado dos veces y me había dicho que no debió hacerlo? Quería quebrarme. Era malo. Sádico. Ahora, ¿qué sentía yo hacia Kanon? Esa era la pregunta que no quería contestarme. Sólo pensar en él hacía que me sonrojara con una mezcla de vergüenza, rabia, añoranza y atracción. Y todo eso junto me daba miedo. Parpadeé bajo el agua, mirando el techo, sintiendo cómo mis pulmones se expandían y contraían buscando aire. Mi pelo se movía bajo el agua. Sentía una dolorosa necesidad de él, de su compañía, de sus palabras, de _él_. Salí del agua y respiré. Decidí que tal vez, lo mejor, era alejarme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

El sol del medio día me hacía daño en los ojos mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Al llegar al templo de Cáncer, me encontré de frente –por primera vez- con Chloe, la nueva portadora de la armadura de Cáncer. Me pareció bonita, con su piel blanca, sus pómulos altos, pelo rojo sangre e inmensos ojos verdes, pequeña, elegante. Como sacada de una pasarela de _prêt-à-porter_ de Chanel, con su ropa toda negra, de líneas simples y largas. E indudablemente muy, muy poderosa.

-Buenas tardes, Santa de Cáncer.- le dije, en mi inglés con erres pronunciadas tras haber hablado árabe casi toda mi vida, y haciéndole una reverencia.-Solicito permiso para pasar por su casa.

-Primero, ya te había sentido por aquí, pero, ¿quién eres?-contestó ella, divertida, alzando una ceja, en inglés. Su acento también tenía erres guturales que reconocí como francesas.

-Mi nombre es Marah. Soy la aprendiz de Leo.

-Pasa, _petit lionne_. Puedes llamarme Chloe.- dijo, franqueándome el paso. Sonreí y volví a hacerle una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, _Mademoiselle Noire.-_ contesté. Pareció ligeramente sorprendida por mi atrevimiento al ponerle de buenas a primeras un sobrenombre. Sonrió. Salí de Cáncer bajo su atenta mirada.

Temí el momento de poner un pie en Géminis. Iba a volver a encontrarme con él. Pero no, allí solo estaba Saga, que me miró divertido mientras solicitaba permiso para pasar. En varias ocasiones él se había recostado contra las columnas a observar mis peleas con Kanon, sin emitir comentarios de ninguna clase. Al parecer yo para él era simplemente el _punching bag_ de su hermano.

-Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido, chiquilla.- me dijo, sin siquiera saludarme primero, en un tono de voz bastante burlón- No sé qué le hiciste a Kanon para que se ensañara tanto contigo, pero sin duda ya lo pagaste con creces.

-Y a mí me sorprende que si usted sabía que era demasiado, jamás haya intervenido para detenerlo, Santo Saga.-contesté yo, con un inmediato y profundo mal humor. Él me miró, divertidísimo, pues era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra. Crucé los brazos y alcé la nariz, indignada.

-Vaya, vaya, _kitty´s got claws_. En los asuntos de mi hermano yo no me meto, y él no se mete en los míos, _Gatáki_.-me contestó Saga, con un énfasis horrible en "gatáki" que me dio a entender que le parecía ridículo que su hermano me llamara así. Me sentí muy avergonzada, era obvio que Saga sabía del interés de su hermano hacia mí.

-Para usted, es Marah, Santo Saga de Géminis, por favor. Con permiso. –le espeté furiosa. Él volvió a reírse y me hizo una reverencia exagerada y fingida. Abandoné la tercera casa caminando con la espalda envarada, despacio. Respiré cuando al fin pude ver la luz del sol.

Al adentrarme un poco en Tauro, Aimeé se me lanzó encima con la fuerza de un bólido. Si no hubiera entrenado ese mes en Géminis, me habría atropellado como un avión a un pajarraco.

-¡Kitty!-gritó ella, realmente emocionada y con cariño, con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Bully.-saludé yo entre dientes y sudando, con mis brazos sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo. Ella se rió, muy contenta, y se bajó. Volvimos a abrazarnos y al separarnos me miró, su hermoso rostro cambiando de alegría a la preocupación al observarme detenidamente con sus ojos añil transparente.

-Eva me había dicho que la estabas pasando mal.-dijo, en voz baja, volviéndome a mirar a los ojos.-pero no me imaginé que así de mal. _Perkele_ , Marah.

-Nada que comida, sueño y cariño no puedan arreglar.-le contesté, guiñándole un ojo. Ella se sonrojó un poco por mi tono desanimado. Se dio cuenta que su comentario me había herido, porque había tratado de disimularlo lo mejor que podía. Me había puesto una camisa blanca nueva, me había atado una pañoleta azul con estampados en negro alrededor de la cintura, unos leggings, me había dejado el pelo suelto, ondulado, e incluso me había delineado los ojos con _kohl_ negro y puesto perfume. En mi opinión, estaba bastante bien arreglada, considerando el lugar y la ocasión.

-Estás muy bonita hoy, Kitty.-me dijo Aimeé tímidamente. Le sonreí.

-Gracias, Bully. ¿Ya almorzaste? Voy al comedor y a pasear un rato.

-Ve con ella, Mimé.-dijo la voz de Aldebarán, pegándonos a ambas un susto. Había estado por ahí desde hacía un buen rato, al parecer. Afortunadamente ninguna de las dos había metido la pata con algún comentario inadecuado. –Pero debes regresar en una hora. Ni un minuto más.

-Gracias, Santo Aldebarán.-le dije, cuadrándome en un saludo cuasi militar y haciéndole una reverencia respetuosa.

-Hola, Marah. Espero que se porten bien, _meninas_. Nada de _palhaçadas_.-me saludó y nos advirtió, severamente. Seguro se acordaba que nuestra terrible bromita había nacido de un rato libre juntas, y quería evitar que se repitiera. Afortunadamente no le había prohibido a Aimeé que fuéramos amigas y eso me enterneció.

-Gracias, Maestro.- dijo la taurina, haciéndole una reverencia. Al ella levantarse él le guiñó el ojo. Aimeé y yo nos miramos y salimos de Tauro corriendo, gritando y riéndonos de felicidad antes de que Aldebarán cambiara de opinión.

En Aries, Kiki nos dejó pasar tras advertirnos que debíamos hacer el menor ruido posible. Mu se encontraba reparando armaduras y necesitaba concentración. Supuse que serían las armaduras que serían disputadas próximamente en las Pruebas. Aimeé y yo nos miramos con ansia y algo de nervios. Pronto tendríamos que enfrentarnos a alguien por ellas. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que los oídos élficos de Mu de Aries no nos escucharan, empezó la fiesta.

-Kitty, ¿Kanon…qué quería?-preguntó Aimeé con una voz excesivamente cauta.

-No lo sé, Bully. Todavía no tengo idea. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que fue muy pesado. Mucho. Hubo momentos en que pensé que iba a matarme.-le confesé, con los músculos de la cara tirantes debido a la tensión. Decidí que era buena idea romperme y contarle todo a mi amiga. –No se cohibía para nada a la hora de golpear, de hecho era muy aterrador, se sentía como algo personal. Usó en una ocasión el Galaxian Explosion conmigo, mientras yo estaba dormida: así me despertó. Y me envió a la dimensión del Triángulo Dorado en dos ocasiones.

El rostro de Aimeé palideció tanto que hasta sus labios perdieron el color.

-¡Con razón Eva no pudo saber nada de ti, y no sentíamos tu cosmo, y sabíamos que Aioria estaba desesperado! ¿Cómo fue, Marah? ¿Cómo volviste?

-Te lo juro, Aimeé, creí que iba a morirme allí. Nunca había visto algo así y no quiero volver a verlo jamás. Era como estar metido en un cuento lovecraftiano. Nunca sabré si Kanon creó esa dimensión a su antojo o eso ya existe y Lovecraft no era un escritor, sino un médium, lo cual sospecho que es la verdadera respuesta.-le contesté, mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor, que quedaba en los lindes de la Villa de los Santos y el Coliseo.-La primera vez, Kanon me trajo de vuelta. La segunda, volví yo.

Aimeé se paró en seco y me tomó por los hombros.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante locura, _typëra kissa_?-me espetó, tartamudeando de rabia.- ¡Pudiste haberte desintegrado, _poof, caput_!

Sonreí y me mordí los labios con algo de picardía y mala sangre, porque esperaba exactamente esa misma reacción de ella. Y de Aioria. Y de Agnés. Y de todos, fue en verdad una gran imprudencia. Pero ante mi amiga sentía la necesidad de justificarme.

-Llevaba cinco días ahí, Aimeé. Se me habían acabado las provisiones y en esa dimensión no hay agua. Y poco oxígeno. Algunas cosas que ví creo que fueron alucinaciones por falta de aire. No estoy segura. Era un sitio muy extraño.

Aimeé y yo seguimos hablando. Ella también había leído a Lovecraft y me pidió descripciones precisas de aquella dimensión. Le conté que había desarrollado un ataque y que lo había usado contra _mi_ gemelo del mal, con consecuencias muy divertidas, ¡lo había insolado! Aimeé en vez de envidiosa o afectada por mis avances, se veía genuinamente alegre, emocionada, maravillada: me felicitaba con sinceridad, y sentí mi corazón hincharse de cariño por ella. Agradecía a Athena que me hubiera proporcionado la oportunidad de encontrar a la finlandesa, y que yo por alguna razón extraña le cayera bien, me apreciara, se preocupara por mí. Fuera mi amiga.

Algo pesado nos cayó encima a Aimeé y a mí, por la espalda, dándonos otro susto. Gracias a nuestros reflejos pudimos hacer fuerza con los músculos de las piernas y afirmarnos en el lugar donde estábamos de pie para no irnos de cara al suelo.

-¡ _Ea, guapas_!-exclamó Eva, en español, colgada de nuestros cuellos. Se bajó y se adelantó para saludarnos a cada una con un beso en cada mejilla. Estaba vestida con ropa de entrenamiento y la miré extrañada un par de segundos hasta que recordé también me había dicho que aparte de entrenamiento como vestal, de vez en cuando entrenaba para amazona.- ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?

-Al comedor, _Dajajah habiba_ -le contesté riéndome, porque le había dicho literalmente "querida gallina clueca". Si Aimeé era contenida, callada, tímida (aunque con un sentido del humor bastante negro y ya entrada en confianza, era una máquina de sarcasmos e ironías inteligentes), Eva era extrovertida, habladora, explosiva. Y muy intuitiva. Sólo habíamos hablado una vez pero me daba la impresión de que era una mina de secretos del Santuario.

Aimeé y Eva hicieron ambas cara interrogante y me reí. Luego se miraron entre ellas y alzaron los hombros.

-Aldebarán sólo me dio una hora de permiso, así que movamos los pies, por favor.-nos dijo Aimeé con voz mortificada.-me muero de hambre.

-Yo también. Y debo comer bien. Agnés no quiere darme comida.-suspiré yo dolorida, mirando al cielo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué le hiciste?-me preguntó Eva-Tiene tan mal genio…

-No le hice nada. Está enojada porque no me fui de Géminis cuando Aioria me dio la oportunidad.- mascullé. Las pupilas castañas de la española relampaguearon. Hice un esfuerzo por mantenerme serena. Aimeé volteó tan rápido a mirarme que pareció haberse lastimado el cuello, con los ojos añil abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué Aioria qué y tú hiciste qué? ¿Por qué?-me inquirió casi indignada. Luego miró a Eva, interrogante, y la española sonrió de manera muy pícara, alzando las cejas y asintiendo con la cabeza. Aimeé me miró haciendo la palabra "no" gesticulando pero sin emitir sonido, incrédula. Me sentí perdida durante dos segundos, hasta que comprendí, y me sonrojé tanto que me ardió el pecho y los brazos, incluso me dio rabia, haber caído en esa encerrona. Aimeé y Eva dieron un par de grititos de emoción.

-¡Te gusta y no puedes negarlo!-me dijo Eva señalándome con el dedo, con expresión entre divertida y preocupada.

-No pude evitarlo.-mascullé mirando al suelo.-Créanme, estoy consciente de que es un problema.

Al levantar la cabeza, ambas estaban intercambiando miradas de pura preocupación.

-Es lógico, linda, el tipo está como quiere. Aquí todos están como quieren, para ser franca, hasta Aldebarán tiene su gracia.-me tranquilizó Eva, restándole gravedad al asunto, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de Aimeé y un "¡Hey!" indignado.

-¿Cómo así que "su gracia"? ¡A mí me parece que mi maestro es muy apuesto! ¡Y además baila muy bien! ¡Pero ni se les ocurra contárselo a alguien, o las congelo!-lo defendió Aimeé con pasión infantil, como una niña defendiendo a su padre de otras niñas. Eva y yo nos sonreímos y de inmediato empezamos un cotilleo intenso acerca de las virtudes y los defectos de los santos que conocíamos, mientras andábamos bajo el intenso sol de mediodía, riéndonos.

-Chicas, no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida. Capricornio va a entrenarme. ¡Y es una delicia!-nos contó Eva y ambas le dimos codazos, Aimeé llamándola al orden, y yo vengándome por haberse burlado de mí porque me gustaba Kanon. La felicitamos emocionadas porque ahora era también una aprendiz de dorado. Continuamos con nuestro cotilleo, en voz baja pero burlándonos a carcajadas, indolentes a las miradas reprobatorias de las personas con quienes nos cruzábamos.

-Ahora, en serio.-dijo Aimeé recuperando el aliento tras reírnos hasta las lágrimas de la voz de Misty de Lagarto, que según Eva, no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto, e hizo una imitación que casi nos tiró al suelo a las tres.-volviendo al tema, Kanon pidió entrenarte a propósito. Sabe que te gusta. Lo cual es muy mala idea, Kitty.

-Hasta Saga lo sabe.-me quejé, mortificada de verguenza. –Kanon me llamó _Gatáki_ delante de él varias veces y lo desafió abiertamente.

-Espera un momento.-me interrumpió Eva, poniendo ambas manos en señal de "pare" delante de mí.- ¿Es bidireccional?

-¿Cómo que bidireccional?-le pregunté, totalmente perdida. Eva suspiró pidiendo paciencia a Athena.

-Cuéntanoslo todo, _monada_. Todo. No omitas detalles. No te preocupes, no le diremos nada a nadie.

Dudé varios segundos antes de abrir la boca y soltar el torrente de hechos que me perturbaban con respecto al geminiano menor. El corazón me latía durísimo, tenía miedo de hablar, pero ¿porqué, exactamente? ¿Por qué contárselo a otra persona lo hacía…real? Luego pensé que necesitaba consejo y auxilio, y ¿quién mejor que ellas para eso?

Después de contarles a ambas absolutamente todo, incluidos los dos amagos de besos, las flores en el hospital, su actitud cambiante, agresiva, enojada, y tremendamente delicada y dulce, incluso pedazos de nuestras conversaciones, y verlas pasar de la incredulidad, a la indignación, la vergüenza ajena y hasta la emoción, terminé aún más confundida.

-Ay Marah, no seas cabezota.- me contestó la taurina con simplicidad cuando le pregunté qué opinaba. La miré y en sus ojos azul índigo ví diversión y una pizca de conmiseración. La misma mirada que se le da a un niño que no entiende algo muy simple.- Kanon siente algo por ti, indudablemente, si no, no se habría preocupado por entrenarte tan duro para que ganes una armadura.

-No entiendo. Es que de verdad, Aimeé, casi me mata. Varias veces. En la primera semana que estuvo allí, me levantó un día a las 4am a golpes y luego me atacó con el _Galaxian Explosion_. Afortunadamente pude esquivarlo, no estaría contando el cuento. ¡Kanon está loco!- me quejé, con lagrimitas en los ojos y haciendo pucheros. Eva pareció ensimismarse, preocupada, y Aimeé se rió a carcajadas. Era la primera vez que la veía reír así. Estaba contenta, de buen humor. Al parecer su piel había dejado de darle problemas, o había encontrado el modo de no convertirse en camarón cada vez que saliera al sol; ya estaba bronceada. La veía saludable, con sus músculos definidos y sus mejillas llenas. Supuse que ese era el plus de entrenar con Aldebarán, cuya habilidad era más que todo física, y cuya sola presencia llenaba todo el templo de Tauro de alegría y serenidad.

-A ver, Kitty. Si para Kanon fueras sólo una aprendiz ajena más, no se habría levantado a las 4am de ningún día a entrenarte, no le habría pedido a Aioria que te dejara bajo su tutela, no te habría presionado más allá de tus límites y expuesto a que lo mataras ni a que Aioria lo moliera a golpes cuando se enterara de lo que te hizo. No, Kitty, simplemente se habría limitado a ignorar tu existencia. Ahora, el grado de su interés en ti, es algo que hay que considerar seriamente. Podría ser desde un acostón ocasional del que está altamente necesitado, o que fueras el amor de su vida. Por eso, ojo. No te le tires encima. Espera.-me aconsejó Eva, en mi opinión, muy sabiamente.

Al final entendí. A medias. Y Eva tenía razón en eso de que su interés en mi podría ser algo que me perjudicara. Tanto una cosa como la otra era mala idea. Se suponía que ser guerrera de una diosa virgen implicaba el mismo estado de virginidad, eso entendía que era el motivo de la Ley de la Máscara. Pero ya no había ley. Y estaban Aioria y Marin, a los que veía acarameladitos cada dos por tres. Y esa joven que había visto con Saga en el Hall de Géminis, tan felices. Quizá al pertenecer a la Orden las cosas eran diferentes. No quería arruinar mi reputación, al menos en ese sentido.

Al llegar al comedor tuvimos que parar nuestra conversación debido a la presencia de santos y aprendices que pululaban entrando y saliendo del gran salón rectangular construido en madera, sin paredes y con techo triangular de hojas de palma secas, bajo el cual estaba una larga mesa de madera con banquitos adosados. El olor hizo que casi se me saliera un hilo de saliva de la boca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía decentemente. Y había mousaka de vegetales, pan, vino y carne de cordero asada.

Eva dio un pequeño respingo y eligió sentarse después de mí y de Aimeé y pareció hacerse pequeña, querer esconderse, fijó los ojos en su plato y no volvió a levantarlos. Noté varias miradas sobre las tres.

Jamián de Corvus nos miró desde el extremo opuesto del comedor. Tras un joven de pelo castaño muy claro y barbita de chivo, bastante apuesto, estaba sentado Algol de Perseus. _Damn it_. El último a quien querría encontrarme en mi actual estado de ofuscación nerviosa. Me recorrió con la mirada y supe lo que veía, a una Marah demacrada y macilenta. Algol sonrió, y cuchicheó algo con el joven de la barbita, que me miró y luego miró a Eva con una expresión francamente lasciva y burlona, como si estuviera viendo ganado a ser montado. Cerré los ojos e imploré paciencia a todos los dioses, para no saltarles encima e introducirles tenedores en los globos oculares.

Tenía tantas ganas de comer que podría haber tomado la comida con la mano y estregármela por todo el rostro, pero no iba a hacer eso. Tomé el cuchillo y el tenedor y empecé a partir pedacitos de mi porción de mousaka y de cordero muy sucintamente y a comerlos y masticarlos despacio, muy despacio. Qué delicia. Aimeé comía a mi lado con buenos modales pero sin mucha ceremonia. También estaba hambrienta. Recorrí la mesa con los ojos. June y sus alumnas me saludaron con la mano desde el extremo derecho. Las saludé también inclinando un poco la cabeza y sonriéndoles. Sura estaba entre ellas y suspiré aliviada al comprobar que mi pesadilla sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Shaina comía sola, incómoda. Supuse que comer en público, sin la máscara, no había sido algo habitual nunca para las amazonas más antiguas. No era para nada fea, la reina de las lombrices. Sin embargo su carácter y su crueldad la hacían insoportable. Había muchos niños aprendices y Santos que yo no conocía. Un muchacho de pelo castaño, piel tostada por el sol y rasgos orientales, vestido con jeans y camiseta roja sin mangas, llevando una caja de Pandora a la espalda, se sentó a mi lado, depositó la Caja en el suelo y empezó a comer como si fuera su última comida. La mesa se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso vieron a un fantasma?-preguntó el muchacho, en griego, con la voz distorsionada por tener la boca llena de berenjena y carne. Se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Se puso morado. Nadie se movió. Hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho. Le dí palmaditas en la parte superior de la espalda hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal.-Gracias, quien quiera que seas.-me dijo, con los ojos algo aguados y con la cara aún roja, tras toser un gran pedazo de carne sobre una servilleta. Me reí, tras un primer estremecimiento de fastidio.

-Deberías intentar comer primero y hablar luego. O al revés. –le contesté volviendo a partir mi comida en pedacitos pequeños.-No ambas al mismo tiempo. Es bastante inapropiado. Soy Marah, aprendiz de Leo.

-Mucho gusto, _Miss Manners_.- respondió el chico, dejando sus cubiertos para estrechar mi mano.-mi nombre es Seiya.

Seiya. ¿Seiya de Pegaso? Con razón la mesa se había quedado en silencio. Este chico era ya una leyenda. Y pensar que había estado a punto de morir por un pedazo de cordero atorado en la tráquea. Definitivamente las apariencias engañaban.

-Mucho gusto, Seiya de Pegaso. Ella es Aimeé, aprendiz de Tauro.- Aimeé estaba distraída mirando hacia otro lado. La sacudí un poco para que pusiera atención y estrechara la mano extendida de Seiya. Al fin lo hizo. –Y ella es Eva, aprendiz de Capricornio.

Eva le estiró la mano y se la tomó para estrechársela, y la retiró muy rápido, volviendo a su mutismo. Me preocupé. Ese silencio era muy impropio de ella. Tras saludarnos, Seiya volvió a atacar su plato. En menos de treinta segundos ya lo había terminado, se zampó su vaso de vino tinto y abandonó la mesa.

-Adiós, Aimeé, Eva. Adiós, Miss Manners.-dijo, recogiendo su caja de Pandora. Abandonó el Comedor tal como había llegado, de improviso. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista, Aimeé se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué tal el descaro? ¿Si oíste cómo te llamó? ¡Miss Manners!- dijo Aimeé, seca de risa. Comprendí que a la gente le parecía gracioso mi refinado sentido de existencia. Pero no lo podía evitar. Así me habían educado.

-Já. A mucha honra. –contesté, con una sonrisa torcida. Algol de Perseus me miraba con odio. Seguro no le había gustado nadita nada mi interacción con Seiya. El tipo a su lado parecía bullir de rabia.

Después de que Aimeé se fuera corriendo a Tauro porque Aldebarán sólo le había dado una hora para almorzar, me infiltré en la cocina y le pedí a las vestales que trabajaban ahí que me empacaran una segunda porción, ejerciendo todo mi encanto para sacar a relucir sus instintos maternales. La malvada vestal Agnés de Leo había decidido dejarme sin comida sin razón y yo, pobrecita, una aprendiz en formación, necesitaba comer muy bien, ¿a que sí?, estiré incluso mi cuello de forma que los huesos en mis clavículas se vieran aún más hundidos, volteando la cabeza en una pose trágica pero digna. Casi sentí a las mujeres suspirar de tristeza tras ese gesto, mientras Eva me observaba con las pupilas dilatas de impresión desde la puerta.

Sonreí con tanta dulzura que creí que esas mujeres morirían de un coma diabético cuando me dieron una bolsa de tela con porciones de comida, un trozo de pan, frutas, queso envuelto en hojas de parra, incluso un poco de dulce de almendras y una jarrita de barro con tapón de corcho que contenía vino. Les agradecí sinceramente y me sentí un poco arrepentida de haber sido tan manipuladora. Apunté como nota mental hacer algo por cada una de ellas en cuanto pudiera, recordar sus nombres y sus caras.

Al salir de la cocina, Eva me seguía mirando con cara de que jamás se habría imaginado que yo fuera capaz de comportarme así.

-¿Qué?- le dije, sacando de la bolsa un par de caramelos de nuez confitada, dándole uno. Ella me miraba boquiabierta.

-Las vestales de la cocina de los santos son las mujeres más agrias que conozco. Bueno, tal vez Agnés es LA más. Pero ellas… Me das miedo, Marah.

-Las personas que me criaron fueron siempre muy estrictas y aprendí que era la única manera de hacer siempre lo que quería sin recibir castigo. Bajar la cabeza y obedecer no ha sido nunca lo mío.-le contesté sonriéndole. Ella seguía teniendo cara de querer salir corriendo y jamás volver a hablarme.-No te preocupes, Eva. No soy una arpía manipuladora, o bueno, sí lo soy, pero tengo mis límites.

-Borrosos.-me dijo ella, mirando al frente casi disgustada, no sabía por qué estaba tan enojada conmigo. La miré, y ella me devolvió la mirada, en sus ojos había un dejo de tristeza. Le sonreí.

-Si, borrosos.-admití. Quizá era la primera persona ante la que admitía que mi sentido de la ética era más bien difuso.-pero sería incapaz de hacerle daño a mis seres amados para beneficiarme a mí misma. Y estoy aprendiendo a obedecer y ser humilde, si así le puedo servir a Athena.

Eva suspiró de alivio muy visiblemente. Luego la duda volvió a su rostro.

-¿Cómo es que no fuiste capaz de percibir que Kanon está interesado en ti, entonces?

-Porque yo siempre tengo muy claras mis intenciones con los demás. Pero nunca las que otras personas tienen conmigo.

Eva se llevó el caramelo a la boca y lo masticó, pensativa, mientras andábamos sin rumbo para bajar el almuerzo. Después de eso estuvimos en silencio un tiempo muy largo. Definitivamente a la española le sucedía algo. En la distancia, vi a Kanon de Géminis tomando el sendero que llevaba a Cabo Sounión y llegué a una decisión con firmeza.

-Gracias por tu compañía, Eva. Voy a zanjar una cuestión ahora mismo.-la tomé de la mano y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y siguió la dirección de mis ojos. Lo comprendió al vuelo.

-A ti, linda. Nos vemos luego y nos cuentas todo, _¿vale?_ \- me contestó, tratando de que su voz sonara animada, pero no me engañó. Preguntándome qué bicho le había picado, la dejé allí y seguí al geminiano menor pisando con decisión para evitar que mi corazón se estallara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaba al menos cinco minutos espiándolo desde detrás de un peñasco. Kanon estaba sin camisa, como casi siempre que entrenaba, y sentía mi alma atorada en mi garganta, no me decidía a acercarme mucho más. Parecía sumamente concentrado, casi preocupado. Me asombró que sólo con tocar con su dedo las piedras, éstas se convirtieran en polvo tan fino que flotaba con el viento. Se sentó en una de ellas, casi al borde del acantilado, mirando al horizonte. Decidí que esa era mi oportunidad. Caminé con mucho sigilo hasta situarme a unos dos metros de donde él estaba. Era imposible que no supiera que yo estaba allí, sólo pensé que en su grosería, no quería voltearse ni hablarme.

-Hola.- saludé. Volteó tan rápido que me dio la impresión de que se había lastimado el cuello. Con una sonrisita interna comprobé que no me había sentido llegar.

-Niña.-me saludó, en inglés, con algo de frialdad. Mi alma, que antes había revoloteado por mi laringe, se fue a mis pies.

-¿Tiene sed?-le pregunté, sacando de la bolsa de tela la jarrita de barro con vino. Lo ví tragar saliva, la manzana de adán moviéndose en su cuello de manera muy sugestiva. Se volteó totalmente y se bajó de la roca, eliminando la distancia entre nosotros. Me quitó la jarrita, la abrió y dio un largo trago, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y haciendo un ruidito de satisfacción. Luego me la devolvió tras ponerle el tapón.

-Busquemos algo de sombra. Con esa piel te vas a insolar si nos quedamos aquí.

Yo lo seguí. Noté que no estábamos yendo precisamente hacia el Santuario, sino hacia las villas, hacia donde había árboles y plantas. Después de diez minutos, encontramos un árbol perfecto, grande, cuya sombra era fresca, rodeado de arbolitos de olivos. Allí se sentó Kanon, y yo también, ambos con la espalda contra el inmenso tronco. Estábamos tan adentro del bosquecillo de olivos que ya no se escuchaba el rugido del mar, sólo el ulular del viento entre las hojas y el sol brillando a intervalos sobre el suelo y la hierba, aunque escasa, fuerte. Puse la bolsa de tela entre Kanon y yo y la abrí, ofreciéndola. Él entendió mi proposición y con rapidez tomó un mendrugo de pan y un trozo de carne y comió. Yo imaginé que estaba hambriento.

-¿Por qué andas con toda esa comida? ¿De dónde la sacaste?-preguntó, una vez terminó su frugal almuerzo.

-La vestal de Leo está furiosa conmigo. Y las vestales del comedor de los santos me dieron un poco de esto.

-Tú y tu vicio de estarte metiendo con la gente incorrecta, Marah.-me dijo Kanon, burlón. Vi la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Cómo usted, por ejemplo?-le devolví la burla, remojada en ají habanero.- ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? Hasta su hermano me comentó que había notado animadversión de usted hacia mí.

Kanon pareció sorprendido, enojado, confundido y avergonzado, todo al mismo tiempo, por un par de segundos. Luego forzó los músculos de su rostro para que su expresión permaneciera serena y limpia, en blanco.

-Sólo me comporté como tenía que hacerlo para lograr que reaccionaras y explotaras todo tu potencial.- se justificó sin un ápice de vergüenza, con cinismo. No tenía que tocarme ni besarme para lograr eso. Pensé varios segundos cómo preguntárselo. Cómo saber si estaba interesado en mí o sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Si esos besos y caricias habían sido simples deslices o muestras de cariño y atracción real. Una pequeña llamita se encendió en mi pecho y luego estalló por todo mi cuerpo, mariposas, colores. Todos esos clichés que siempre había escuchado y leído pero que nunca había experimentado. Luego me obligué a extinguir ese fuego y me invadió el desconsuelo. Hasta mis hombros, que generalmente siempre estaban rectos y en alto, se cayeron, me doblé toda hacia adelante como una flor mustia. Debía alejarme, tragarme mi dolor y mi ilusión y seguir la vida.-Marah, ¿qué te pasa?

Lo miré con los ojos algo aguados. Su rostro se inclinó un poco hacia un lado, sus ojos verdes analizándome. No le respondí.

-Ya me había acostumbrado a tu presencia en Géminis, Marah. Tenerte allí hacía mis días menos tediosos. Al menos podía divertirme intentando quebrarte. Y ver cómo Saga se ponía un poco más energúmeno cada día.

-¿Lo divertía intentar quebrarme?-le pregunté indignada. Kanon se rió. Con razón. O sea que sus caricias eran sólo parte de su diversión. Mi sangre bulló dentro de mi cuerpo. -¿Le es divertido hacerle daño a las personas?

El tono con que lo dije, sobre todo la inflexión que puse en la palabra "daño" hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Durante un segundo me arrepentí, pensé que quizá pensaría que me refería al entrenamiento físico y que quedaría con una imagen de mí como una niñita quejona y llorona, cosa que odiaba.

-Hubo una época de mi vida en que no me importaba quién pudiera resultar herido o muerto para que mis planes fructificaran. A quién tuviera que torturar para conseguir información, a quién tuviera que usar. No tienes idea de qué clase de hombre fui. –masculló él, mirando al infinito y con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, si sé, más o menos.-lo contravine, interrumpiéndolo. Él me miró y me tomó tan fuerte por el antebrazo que supe que sus dedos me quedarían marcados en morado unos cuantos días.

-No, no lo sabes. No tienes idea, y deberías alejarte de mí, si temes por tu integridad física.-me espetó, apretando los dientes conforme apretaba sus dedos sobre mi brazo. Le sonreí sin mostrar en absoluto mi dolor, al parecer quería partírmelo.

-No es mi integridad física por lo que temo, Kanon.-le dije. Me soltó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Me puse de pie y con un ágil salto, me agarré de la rama más bajita que tenía sobre mi cabeza, y con una pequeña pirueta, me subí a ella de forma que quedé sentada. Crucé las piernas de manera elegante. Él también se puso en pie, mirándome desde un metro más abajo con expresión algo desvalida.-Si decidí al fin agachar la cabeza y pedir que me trajeran al Santuario, fue con pleno conocimiento de causa. Aquí me entrenarían en serio. Y eso hiciste tú, y eso ha hecho Aioria, y Dohko.

El geminiano se quedó al menos dos minutos en silencio absoluto, mirándome, con una expresión sumamente culpable y casi devastada que se tradujo en su lenguaje corporal, sus hombros, como los míos, también decayeron, su habitual pose orgullosa deshecha. Estábamos los dos hechos polvo, pero en su caso, no sabía la razón.

-No quiero que me temas. Quiero que confíes en mi- dijo sin mirarme, con una voz que supe que le salía del corazón, palabras desde lo más hondo. Se había abierto conmigo, por una vez. Me miró, sus ojos tristes y dulces.

Me bajé de la rama sin casi hacer ruido al caer de pie. Me enderecé y me quité algunas hormigas y pedacitos de corteza del árbol de la ropa con la mano.

-Me contaron muchas cosas de ti, Kanon de Géminis.- dije, tuteándolo. Él pareció aceptar ese cambio en nuestro trato de buena gana.-Muchas, buenas, y malas. Muy malas. Sea lo que sea lo que te atormente, hay una palabra que existe en el lugar de donde vengo que define tu situación. _Maktub_. Ya estaba predestinado. Tu hermano y tú tenían ya sus caminos escritos.

-Pudimos haberlo evitado, pude haberme comportado de manera diferente…Pude…Hice tantas cosas que afectaron a tantas personas, Marah. Lo terrible de mi situación es saber que sigo siendo el mismo, el mismo Kanon. Con propósitos distintos pero los mismos deseos. –me contó, recostándose en el tronco del árbol, cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro hacia el cielo.

-Pudiste haber hecho muchas cosas distintas. Si, lo mismo Saga. Pero si se hubiera alterado una sola cosa, tal vez Athena no habría podido ganar la batalla contra Hades, ni contra los otros dioses. Y no estaríamos aquí. Y en el momento adecuado, ustedes dos tomaron decisiones que la salvaron a Ella y la humanidad.

Kanon me miró, y vió a través de mí, como si estuviera observando su pasado bajo una nueva luz. Su expresión se volvió menos pesarosa, menos dura. Tras un rato, las comisuras de su boca se levantaron en una sonrisa tímida.

-Si, tal vez tienes razón, Marah. Plutarco decía que quien se rinde a su Destino es guiado por él, y quien lo rehúsa, es arrastrado a él de todas maneras.

Me fijé en una curiosa cicatriz en el centro de su pecho. Una línea larga vertical, rodeada de otras dos líneas cortas, en línea recta. Parecía una herida hecha por una lanza con varias puntas. Un tridente, concluí, asombrada. Tenía muchas otras de forma curiosa, redondas, como quemaduras de cigarrillo o hechas por la punta de algo afilado. Y otras, muchas, más. Durante mi momento de distracción, para mi eterna desgracia, él me pilló observándole el pecho con total descaro. Aparté el rostro. Él vino hacia mí, me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y me obligó a mirarlo.

-Mírame. Míralas. Estas cicatrices fueron el castigo de Poseidón y de Milo de Escorpio. El símbolo de mi redención. Lo que me recuerda lo bueno que hay dentro de mí. No me avergüenzan. –me dijo, con una voz espesa y un tono casi susurrante que hicieron cosas estallarme dentro. Estaba sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo siento, yo…-comencé, aturullada. Me llevé las manos al rostro, y las puse sobre las suyas con la intención de quitarlas de allí. En vez de eso, y como si mis manos no me pertenecieran en lo absoluto, las dejé sobre las suyas e incluso entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Las palabras se salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera controlarlas.-Sí recuerdo ese beso, Kanon. Sí lo recuerdo. Necesito alejarme de ti porque tengo miedo, siento cosas que no puedo controlar y me espanta su intensidad.

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que también las siento?-se apresuró a decirme, mirándome a los ojos, la expresión afiebrada en su rostro poniéndome aún más nerviosa.-¿Me creerías si te dijera que haría lo que fuera por tenerte en Géminis de nuevo, así fuera sólo para molestarte, para tenerte cerca, para hablar contigo? ¿Para sentirme tranquilo?¿Me creerías si te dijera que me dolió hacerte daño, y que lo único que deseo es que seas lo más poderosa que puedas ser para que ganes un lugar en la Orden y así sea a distancia, pueda verte y saber que estás viva y a salvo?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡No! Esta no era la respuesta que esperaba. Yo quería un no, un no rotundo y cruel que me obligara a alejarme completamente. Debía evitar la tentación inmensa de amarlo. Y al ese pensamiento materializarse en mi cerebro atontado por el pánico, supe que ya era un hecho, y que al darme esa respuesta, automática y profundamente, lo amaba.

-No.-le dije con la voz quebrada-No te creo. ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Me engañas y vas a utilizarme. Tú no podrías sentir nada hacia mí. ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

Kanon soltó una de sus manos y la puso en mi cintura, arrastrándome con él hacia el tronco del árbol, arrinconándome. Puso su frente sobre la mía, apretándome contra su cuerpo, contra su pecho en el que su corazón retumbaba con tanta fuerza que lo sentía desde fuera. Su olor me intoxicó.

-Déjame mostrarte que sólo quiero que sonrías. Que sólo deseo tu bienestar, que deseo con todas mis ansias compartir contigo lo que tú a bien desees darme. Una mirada, una palabra, bastan. Confía en mí. _Parakalo_ , Marah. No sabes cuánto anhelo tu presencia en mi vida.

Sollocé, me estaba partiendo en pedazos, lágrimas de dolor y de un amor devastador por aquel hombre me escocían en las mejillas. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Su respiración acelerada estaba tan cerca de mi nariz, que podía olerla. Tomó mi nuca con su mano y rozó sus labios secos y fríos con los míos, y tras un instante que pareció eterno, me besó.

Esta vez, respondí. Abrí mi boca y dejé que su lengua explorara la mía. Sabía a vino y a especias. Mis manos divagaron un poco antes de decidirme a posarlas en su rostro, a tocarlo como él me tocaba por primera vez. Mi primer beso. Mi primer acercamiento romántico a un hombre. Me corría fuego líquido por las venas. Empecé a explorar tímida y torpemente con mi lengua el interior de su boca. Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior y lo estiró un poco, y lamió mis labios cerrados con la punta de su lengua. Me besó varias veces, besitos castos en que nuestros labios se rozaban con dulzura. Suspiró antes de alejar su cara de la mía, para apretarme contra su pecho. Nos quedamos abrazados, en silencio, un largo rato, sintiendo el corazón del otro volver a su ritmo normal. Kanon se separó de mí y tomó mi mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Un gesto parco pero absolutamente diciente.

Me quería. El hombre que engañó a un Dios y dio su vida por una Diosa me quería. No sabía por qué ni qué había hecho para merecerlo, y me parecía que no era prudente preguntárselo, sino simplemente dejarlo ser. Yo tampoco sabía por qué lo quería, pero lo hacía, rabiosamente y con desesperación. Recogí del suelo la bolsa de la comida y caminé con él, a su lado, en silencio, un largo rato. No sabía a dónde me llevaba, pero al parecer íbamos hacia alguno de los poblados cercanos al Santuario.

Subimos una colina llena de olivos. Al llegar a la cima, al otro lado de la misma, vimos un inmenso campo repleto de árboles florecidos en blanco. Azahares que al ser azotados por el viento, expelían un olor tan increíble que durante un par de segundos pensé estar flotando en el paraíso. Cerré los ojos. Una mujer, al parecer una anciana, cantaba con voz ronca pero bella en la distancia, mientras trabajaba. Ella cantó la primera frase, y luego un coro de hombres y mujeres le respondieron la segunda, alternándose en las siguientes.

- _Hoson zes, phainou._

 _Meden holos sy lypou;_

 _Pros oligon esti to zen_

 _To telos ho Chronos apaitei_.

Yo sabía cuál era esa canción. Mi abuelo también me la había cantado alguna vez. " _Mientras vivas, brilla._ _No te duelas de nada. Pues la existencia sólo es un periodo corto, y el tiempo reclama lo suyo_ ". La canción de Seikilos, grabada en su epitafio. Qué oportuno. Los campesinos empezaron a cantar otra canción que yo no conocía. Si bien no sabíamos lo que el Destino tenía preparado para nosotros, podíamos aprovechar el presente. Sí. Me decidí a hacerlo. Kanon me abrazó por la espalda, poniendo sus manos sobre mi abdomen. Me removí algo incómoda, pero no dejé que las quitara.

-Voy a tener que enseñarte otra cosa, Marah.- dijo, riéndose, mientras el suave sol de media tarde caía sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, distraída por su calor, el olor de los árboles de naranjas, los cantos de los campesinos, el cielo azul prístino sobre nuestras cabezas, el mar de flores blancas ante nosotros.

-A besar, _Gatáki_. Soy el primero, ¿no es así?

Me sonrojé intensamente. Muy intensamente. Me separé de él y me dí la vuelta para encararlo. No contesté, sólo miré al suelo, con la cara hecha un tomate.

-Sí, soy el primero. Ven. Tienes mucho que aprender.-murmuró, tomándome en sus brazos, alzándome del suelo y acercando sus labios a los míos, con una expresión de orgullo y triunfo. Ego de macho, pensé. Se rió, feliz, y dio varias vueltas conmigo en sus brazos. Me reí a carcajadas, con verdadera alegría. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ese momento durara para siempre.

No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, tal vez estaba tirándolo todo por la borda, pero qué importaba. Mientras vivas, brilla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Pais: (griego) niño, niña.**_

 _ **Mégas Gáta: (griego) Gran Gato.**_

 _ **No big deal: (Inglés) No fue gran cosa.**_

 _ **Palhaçadas: (Portugués) Payasadas.**_

 _ **Perkele: (Finés) ¡Maldita sea! (literalmente ¡el diablo! ¡demonios!)**_

 _ **Typëra kissa: (Finés) Tonta gata.**_

 _ **Therma: baño popular en la antigua Grecia y Roma, de pileta y con agua caliente, la mayoría de veces, de origen subterráneo y termal. De ahí su nombre.**_

 _ **Kitty´s got claws: (Inglés) La gatita tiene garras.**_

 _ **Dajajah habiba: (Árabe) Gallina querida. Decirle a alguien "Dajajah" significa que cloquea, que habla mucho y con mucho ruido.**_

 _ **Petit lionne: (Francés) Pequeña leona.**_

 _ **Mademoiselle Noire: (Francés) Señorita Oscura.**_

 _ **-Mousaka: receta tradicional griega, parecida a la lasagna italiana, excepto que entre capa y capa de carne, se ponen rodajas de berenjena. También se puede hacer sólo de vegetales.**_

 _ **-Miss manners**_ _ **: es el sobrenombre de una periodista, Judith Martin, que desde 1978 escribe columnas sobre etiqueta y cortesía que se publican en más de doscientos periódicos alrededor del mundo.**_

 _ **-Parakálo: (Griego) Por favor.**_

 _ **-La canción de Seikilos es el ejemplo más antiguo de composición musical existente, datando del siglo II A.C. Encontrada en una estela funeraria.**_

 _ **Agradeciéndoles por su paciencia tras la lectura de este muy muy largo capítulo, se despide su servidora,**_

 _ **Lara Harker.**_


	10. Mine is yours to drown in

**Kari, ¡volviste! Te extrañaba! Gracias por dejarme review, linda, y volver a leer y apreciar este trabajo.**

 **Marde State: Gracias por tu review! Esperate y verás, a storm of drama is coming!**

 **Perséfone X: Gracias por pasarte y leer!Espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Gracias también a quienes le dieron fav y follow. Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ojalá me pudiera echar al gaznate a Kanon de Géminis, y por favor, pásense por Crossroads, de The Ninja Sheep: son las historias de Eva y Aimeé, las amigas de Marah. Y ES MARAVILLOSA *o*.**

 **Sin más preámbulos,**

 **X**

 **MINE IS YOURS TO DROWN IN (LESSONS IN LYING).**

Shion me observaba de arriba abajo, con detenimiento y la barbilla apoyada en el puño, el codo reposando sobre el reposabrazos de su trono. Ya había estado en su presencia una vez sin máscara ni velo, en la ocasión en que nos había castigado a Aimeé y a mí por nuestra bromita. Sin embargo ese día estaba tan enojado que creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya no me cubría. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, parecía que quería verme las entrañas, tal era la intensidad de su mirada. Estiré un poco más la espalda.

-Como puede comprobar, Su Santidad, el entrenamiento al que la sometió Kanon de Géminis fue excesivo. Perdió mucho peso y en una ocasión yo mismo curé huesos rotos. Además la sometió a ataques que sólo guerreros experimentados deben enfrentar, sin ella poseer armadura y apenas iniciando su entrenamiento.-dijo con voz firme Aioria, delante de mí. Lo miré aterrada. No debí haberle dado esa información, de hecho no deberíamos estar aquí. Le había pedido insistentemente a Aioria que no viniéramos.

Pero, _here we are_. Y yo estaba en una encrucijada. Aioria tenía razón en que Kanon había sido demasiado abusivo. Y yo no quería que lo amonestaran. No quería que se enterara de alguna forma que Aioria y yo habíamos estado ante el Patriarca, no deseaba que absolutamente nada pudiera suponer un peligro para mi naciente relación con el geminiano, ni que llegara a pensar en mí como una bocazas quejetas. Estaba loca por él y me habría aguantado otros dos meses de entrenamiento en la Tercera Casa y con Kanon de mal humor sólo por poder compartir su mismo espacio. Me desconocía a mí misma. Las últimas semanas me la había pasado suspirando, enfebrecida, leyendo todo lo que tuviera que ver con cuestiones románticas que me cayera en las manos, escribiendo patéticas excusas de poemas en un griego bastante malo y luego quemándolos, canturreando por ahí, a ratos llorando, no sabía si de puro amor o de pánico, escapándome de Leo a la menor oportunidad para poder ir a Géminis o a lugares secretos de antemano acordados para ver a Kanon y hablar con él; tan distraída y nerviosa que hasta Agnés se había dado cuenta de que algo me pasaba.

-¿Qué tienes tú para decir, pequeña? ¿Sientes que el entrenamiento de Kanon fue excesivo?-me preguntó Shion, dándome la estocada final. Sudé frío. Si decía que sí, mi amado estaría en problemas y me odiaría por ello. Si decía que no, Aioria quedaría en ridículo ante el Patriarca y me odiaría por el resto de mi vida. Pensé a toda velocidad qué iba a decir, cómo iba a reaccionar. Decidí que lo mejor era decir la verdad. Parte de ella, claro. No todo. Respiré hondo.

-Su Santidad, sí, es cierto. El entrenamiento de…del Santo de Géminis fue excesivo-empecé, estuve a punto de meter la pata y llamarlo por su nombre de pila, lo cual hubiera sido altamente sospechoso. Un cruel retorcijón en mi bajo vientre hizo que palideciera y cerrara los ojos dos segundos. Al abrirlos, tanto mi maestro como el Patriarca me miraban de hito en hito, como si creyeran que mi estadía en la Tercera Casa había sido tan dura como para afectarme emocionalmente y me maldije por mi instante de debilidad. Me volví a estirar.-Fue muy duro, entrenamientos muy pesados, y lo que dice mi maestro es cierto, me hirió en varias oportunidades. Pero puedo decir que rindió frutos. Me siento más segura en cuanto al manejo de algunas de mis habilidades y ya sé qué tan terrible es el poder de los Santos de Oro de Athena.

Mi maestro me miró como si lo hubiera abofeteado. ¿Por qué todo me estaba saliendo tan mal? Me apresuré a seguir explicando.

-Rindió sus frutos, sí, pero sinceramente, me encuentro más a gusto con el método de entrenamiento que sigo con el Santo de Leo, si mi opinión sirve de algo. Es más sano y equilibrado y me siento tranquila y apoyada. Aioria es un gran maestro.

No estaba mintiendo. Todo eso era cierto. De hecho, como maestro, era mejor Aioria que Kanon. El León me volvió a mirar con los ojos un poco brillantes, el resto de su rostro, inexpresivo. Shion sonrió, desconcertándome.

-Puedes estar seguro de que tendré palabras con el Santo de Géminis, Aioria. Pueden retirarse. –nos dijo, echándonos de su presencia con amabilidad. No pude más que evitar reírme, en reconocimiento de esa suavidad y elegancia.

-Agradezco el tiempo destinado a esta audiencia, Su Santidad.-dijo mi maestro. Parecía que echaba chispas. Hicimos ambos una reverencia, dimos tres pasos hacia atrás y luego nos volteamos, caminando rápido hacia la salida. Mi maestro estaba muy enojado. No me habló hasta que llegamos a Leo. Y yo también estaba enojada. De todas maneras Shion reprendería a Kanon y Aioria estaba disgustadísimo conmigo.

-Ah, ¿así que rindió frutos?-me espetó, furioso, apenas cruzamos el umbral, quitándose la tiara-casco de su armadura. Encendió su Cosmo y el León Dorado dejó su cuerpo en medio de un remolino de chispas doradas, levitó y se ensambló sola, para luego posarse sobre un pedestal de mármol naranja que sobresalía del piso a mitad de la Casa. Crucé los brazos, enfurruñada.

-Sí, maestro. Aprendí muchas cosas, a pesar de todo.-le dije, encendiendo mi cosmoenergía súbita y agresivamente. Todavía su color no se había estabilizado y no sabía si eso era normal. Variaba del azul eléctrico de los rayos a chispas amarillas.

-Veo que el bloqueo casi ha desaparecido.-me dijo, con aprobación pero a regañadientes.- ¿Eso es todo?

-No.-sonreí.-Creé mi primer ataque.

Mi cosmo empezó a arremolinarse sobre mi cuerpo, rápidamente pero de manera que parecía un líquido, derramándose luminoso, expandiéndose luego en largos filamentos de plasma eléctrico que me rodeaban sin orden ni concierto, saliendo de mi cuerpo y volviendo a él. Aioria retrocedió mirándome boquiabierto y se me salió una carcajada. Tendría que apresurarme a lanzar mi ataque porque no podía sostener aquella emisión de energía por mucho más tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre, maestro?

-Lánzalo. A ver qué es lo que lograste.-me dijo él con total decisión. Lamenté que se hubiera quitado la armadura, porque no quería achicharrarlo.

Alcé ambos brazos verticalmente, con las palmas hacia el cielo. Allí concentré una bola de cosmo que luego separé al mover los brazos de tal manera que la luz en ambas manos formó un círculo en el aire: le había copiado descaradamente ese movimiento a Kanon, aunque él hacía un triángulo, y esperé que Aioria no se diera cuenta. Y luego, gritando _¡Solar Storm!_ le lancé el ataque con toda mi fuerza. Una inmensa bola de electricidad y plasma se dirigió hacia él a toda velocidad, ganando tamaño y fuerza con los metros, los ojos de Aioria desorbitados durante unas milésimas de segundo, el calor, el sonido ominoso de electricidad y luz líquida capaces de quemar y fundirlo todo a su paso. Sentí su cosmo encenderse, alzó su mano y contuvo mi ataque, deshaciéndolo con su brazo derecho. Me pregunté cómo lo había detenido, si había logrado impactar a Kanon con él dos veces. Luego pensé que era porque mi maestro conocía mi cosmoenergía muy bien, porque esa era su especialidad, porque yo estaba débil, asustada y distraída y además, dolorida. No eran las condiciones ideales.

Mi cosmo se apagó y suspiré de cansancio. Me agaché un poco, con las manos sobre las rodillas, sudando por el esfuerzo. Aioria me miraba con orgullo, y sonreí, feliz. Vino hacia mí y me despeinó, en ese momento noté que las vendas de mis brazos humeaban y estaban tan calientes que la piel debajo de ellas me ardía. Ya había identificado eso como un problema. Mi técnica también me hacía daño.

-Tiene una buena estructura y propósito. Tiene debilidades que hay que corregir. Te toma muchísimo tiempo prepararte para él, lo cual te pone en peligro. Y hay algo en tu pose justo antes de lanzarlo que es un punto flaco muy peligroso, pero me gusta. Es muy tuyo. No puedes quedarte toda la vida con los ataques de tus maestros. A propósito, te prohíbo que lo uses de nuevo antes de que logres perfeccionar el _Lightning Bolt_ y el _Lightning Plasma_.

Tras su perorata criticona, lo miré indignada, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, a punto de hacer una pataleta. ¿Cómo que me prohibía volver a usarlo? ¡Eso no era justo! ¿Cómo lo iba a perfeccionar entonces? El cólico volvió a atacarme y exhalé por la boca con lentitud para tratar de calmarme y de evitar el dolor. Además, tenía que quitarme las vendas, porque ya empezaban a oler a chamuscado. Incluso después de que la emisión de cosmo pasara, de alguna manera los átomos involucrados seguían moviéndose aceleradamente y separándose unos de otros, combustionando, quemándose. De adentro hacia afuera. Aioria tenía razón, era muy peligroso y debía manejar lo básico primero.

-¿Qué te pasa, Marah?-preguntó mi maestro, preocupado.- ¿Te lastimaste con tu técnica? ¿Qué te duele?

-No, no fue eso, Maestro. No se preocupe.-le dije, comenzando a palidecer y a sentir náuseas. Aioria me miró varios segundos como intentando recordar algo. Luego chasqueó los dedos, con una expresión de triunfo.

-¡Claro, eso es! Ve a pedirle un té a Agnés, Marah. Tienes el resto de la tarde libre, pero aquí dentro, en Leo. No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

Le hice una reverencia a Aioria con la cabeza, suspirando de alivio por poderme quedar recostada toda la tarde para aliviar mis cólicos, y a la vez conteniendo el aliento debido a que se había dado cuenta de que me escapaba de Leo cada que podía. Y sonrojada, porque Aioria sabía cuándo eran mis periodos casi con más exactitud de lo que yo lo sabía. Me fui a la cocina con las piernas temblorosas por el dolor y el nerviosismo, casi corriendo. Apenas llegué tomé las pequeñas tijeras de plata que colgaban del cinturón utilitario de Agnés, escondidas entre los pliegues de su túnica, y me corté a toda prisa las vendas, que seguían humeando. Tenía los brazos rojos bajo ellas y con ampollas llenas de líquido en algunos lugares. Hice un gesto-puchero de horror y rabia. Agnés me miraba divertida, para más inri me tomó ambos brazos con las manos, calientes de estar cocinando, y me apretó los antebrazos con la palma abierta.

-Esto te pasa por desobediente, niñita.-me dijo, sonriendo casi sádica mientras yo me contenía para no aullar de ardor y alejarme. Mi cuerpo se tensó de dolor y ella inmediatamente me soltó.

-Agnés, dice Aioria que si puedes darme una taza de té de canela.- le dije, meramente transmitiéndole la orden de mi maestro, sin pedirle el favor. Ella inmediatamente captó mi rabia, a pesar de que la había enmascarado lo mejor que podía. Y sonrió.

Puso una tetera con varias ramas de canela y una pizca de un polvo grisáceo y verdoso que supuse era algo para el dolor, que sacó de una bolsita de cuero que llevaba también adherida al cinturón lleno de tiritas que colgaban de su cintura. Supuse que era algo para el dolor. Cuando el agua hirvió, la sirvió en una taza, le adicionó una cucharadita de miel, y reservó el resto en otra, que tapó con un paño.

-Holgazana- me espetó Agnés entregándome la taza de agua de canela tibia con miel-lo hace porque considera injusto entrenarte durante tus tiempos débiles. Ahh, pero antes las amazonas tenían otro temple, y yo insisto en que Aioria es demasiado blando contigo. Claro, para compensar por sus errores pasados.

Alcé una ceja por toda respuesta. Agnés estaba hecha de piedra, cardos espinosos, ácido y veneno de escorpión, además de nitroglicerina, así que sabiamente decidí que sería una bobada mía contestarle cualquier cosa. Las amazonas de antes, tipo Shaina, se habían convencido en algún punto del camino que para ser respetadas debían ser más brutales y crueles que los santos de Athena, además de burdas y otras cosas que no me agradaban. Marin también compartía algunas de esas características con Shaina, ya que la conocía un poco mejor gracias a su relación con Aioria, me daba cuenta que era despiadada y exigente cuando debía serlo, y gracias a eso precisamente era que Athena estaba a salvo –Seiya, el Asesino de Dioses, fue alumno suyo-, pero de un temperamento más suave, tímido y tierno en cuanto lo que a Aioria concernía. Era muy dulce verlos observarse con ternura y amor infinitos, solo tocándose las manos, rozándose las puntas de la nariz.

Soplé la taza antes de tomar el primer sorbo y tras saborear el té, le agradecí y me llevé la taza a mi cuarto. Pensé en cómo yo había sido educada por las mujeres que me rodeaban tanto en El Cairo como en Meddinah para obtener las cosas que quería de otras maneras, más sutiles, zalameras y astutas. Una parte de mí se sentía asqueada, aterrada, por ello. Esa misma parte de mí admiraba a Agnés, a Shaina y a Marin y Eva y todas las mujeres que tomaban lo que querían y vivían sin sentir temor a ser tachadas de poco femeninas por ejercer el poder que tenían. La otra pensaba que debía dejar de lado esa definición tradicional de feminidad y sobre todo, la que vivir durante mi infancia y adolescencia en países de mayoría musulmana me había metido a las malas en la cabeza. No éramos débiles, ni cosas preciosas a ser guardadas. Ni de nuestra castidad dependía el honor y la fortuna de nadie.

Aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas. Aún en el Santuario de una diosa como Athena, que a través de las eras había demostrado ser perfectamente apta para la guerra, la estrategia y las labores típicamente femeninas como el tejido también y que por lo tanto las cuestiones sobre qué género está destinado a qué cosa no eran fijas, había santos, y santas, y vestales, aún convencidos de que ese orden de cosas, mujeres a la casa, hombres a la batalla, amazonas a la renuncia de su feminidad, era la forma de hacerlo todo bien y natural.

Yo no quería dejar mi femineidad. Y menos ahora que estaba Kanon, para recordarme que yo era una mujer joven, una aprendiz de santo, de guerrera, de amazona, y aun así dispuesta a sentir y vivir. Y disfrutar de las cosas bonitas. Y quedarme acostada en cama toda una tarde para aliviar mi dolor de cólico menstrual si quería, y porque sí.

Me tomé el agua de canela y fue lo suficientemente buena para quitarme el espasmo. Debía irme, debía llegar a Géminis antes de que el Patriarca llamara a Kanon y le soltara todo el rollo. Armé con sábanas y trapos una muñeca que haría las veces de una Marah recostada y muriendo de cólico sobre la cama, la tapé con un cobertor, y salí por la ventana. Me tomó un buen rato y algunos saltos poder treparme al techo de Leo, bajarme por el frontis agarrada con manos y piernas a una de las columnas, y echar a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo por la Escalinata Zodiacal hacia Géminis, todo eso sin usar ni una sola pizca de cosmo, para que ni Aioria ni Agnés se dieran cuenta.

Al llegar a la Tercera Casa, me sorprendió el potente olor de la mezcla de hierbas, resinas y especias que Dora utilizaba como incienso para purificar el templo. Lavanda, menta, limón, anis estrella, incienso y ámbar. El Laberinto de Luz y Sombra estaba desactivado, y en el centro del Hall, sobre su pedestal de mármol, estaba ensamblada Géminis. Dora, con la cabeza cubierta por el velo, llevaba en las manos un incensario de cadena que balanceaba suavemente de modo que el humo tocara a la armadura, cuya cosmoenergía propia estaba encendida y resonaba. Había visto varias veces a Agnés llevar a cabo esa misma operación con Leo, e incluso había visto a Mei, la vestal de Libra, hacerlo también. Pero siempre me asombraba comprobar que las armaduras eran seres vivos y poderosos, que tenían hasta cierto punto, su propia voluntad.

Decidí no perturbar a Dora pero estuve segura de que había percibido mi presencia. Me aventuré al ala izquierda de la Casa buscando a Kanon, y me llevé un chasco. Toqué varias veces con los nudillos en la puerta de Kanon y no obtuve respuesta alguna. El pánico me embargó al pensar que quizá ya estuviera de camino al Templo del Patriarca. Ahora ya no podía volver a Leo, al menos hasta que anocheciera. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue entrar a la habitación que usé durante mi tiempo en Géminis y me recosté en el camastro, quedándome dormida casi inmediatamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Aioria se quejó. Está muy enojado.-dijo Shion, sonriendo. A Kanon se le escapó una sonrisita. Estaba de pie ante el Patriarca, con los brazos cruzados. El lemuriano hizo un gesto con ambas manos que le indicó al santo de Géminis que podía tomar asiento en una de las sillas de caoba de patas finas ante el escritorio. Kanon se sentó, algo tieso, apoyando los brazos sobre los reposabrazos. La expresión corporal de Shion era completamente opuesta, repantigado cómodamente sobre su silla.-Es lógico, sin embargo. Si su caso fuera un caso normal habrías cometido un abuso que requeriría de mí una amonestación para ti. Seguiste mis órdenes, aunque debes reconocer que se te fue la mano.

El Patriarca no lo había recibido en la Sala de Audiencias, sino en un salón adjunto, más pequeño y privado, más acogedor. Era el despacho de Shion. Ante ellos estaba una mesa-escritorio de caoba llena de papeles. Shion estaba sentado a ella, tras él, grandes libreros repletos de libros encuadernados en cuero y cilindros que contenían pergaminos antiguos. Junto a la ventana que tenía vitrales en azul y blanco, había una vasija de arcilla naranja con altorrelieves en negro que mostraban a Perseo montado sobre Pegaso. En esa vasija había un único lirio blanquísimo que parecía cultivado por Afrodita, así de perfecto era. La flor inmediatamente le recordó a Marah, y dentro de él, todos los pensamientos y sentimientos de las últimas semanas se arremolinaron con una mezcla de culpa y excitación en su estómago. Suspiró antes de contestar, pensando en las palabras adecuadas. Si había algo por lo que podría ser severamente amonestado sería el haberse involucrado sentimentalmente con la niña. Más con _esa_ niña, precisamente. Athena estaba decidida a protegerla y esconderla a toda costa. Y parte de esa protección era convertirla en alguien fuerte y proporcionarle armas que le ayudaran a sobrevivir. Y también supo que Su Santidad sabía que había comprado lirios en la plaza de mercado de Atenas y se los había llevado a la chica tras meterse en su cuarto para vigilarla por la noche. Y casi se estremeció. Los ojos del Patriarca estaban fijos sobre él, en más de un sentido.

-Sí, Su Santidad. Hice lo que me ordenó. La chica manifiesta un talento decente para la percepción extrasensorial. La presioné hasta sus límites para fortalecerla en todos los ámbitos. No intento justificarme, el problema es que los límites de la muchacha están más allá de lo que me imaginé. Es mentalmente bastante dura, pero físicamente es más bien frágil. No es una buena guerrera para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y su cosmo manifiesta bloqueos, es inmaduro-explicó Kanon. La expresión de Shion se endureció, pareció de repente preocupado.

-Y eso es lo que Nuestra Señora Athena desea que la chica fortalezca. Su cuerpo y su cosmo. Ya nos encargamos de su mente en estos últimos dos años.-explicó el Patriarca, pensativo. Kanon se apresuró a soltar una idea que venía atormentándolo desde que la había visto en el Santuario y supo quién era ella.

-Su Santidad, ¿No sería más fácil, más adecuado, que tanto su Maestro como ella misma lo supieran todo? En cualquier momento, quizá pronto, puede que sea reclamada.

-He ponderado largamente sobre este asunto, Kanon. Y siento que no es conveniente que ninguno de los dos lo sepa, lo más importante es que ella no lo sepa hasta que no dudemos en absoluto de su lealtad para con Nuestra Diosa y nuestra causa. Y si Aioria lo supiera, sería imposible mantener el secreto. No dudo de su idoneidad o su lealtad, pero su sentido de justicia puede jugarnos en contra. No sentiría justo que su alumna desconociera esa información, y se la daría. Así que te prohíbo terminantemente que le digas cualquier cosa que le haga siquiera sospechar.

Kanon se puso en pie, y le hizo una reverencia, ocultando sus sentimientos al respecto. Él tampoco pensaba que fuera adecuado contárselo. Primero, porque no deseaba en absoluto herirla, que sufriera, lo cual sería inevitable. Y segundo, porque sabía que si ella lo supiera, tal vez se iría del Santuario. Y no quería que se alejara de él. Con una sonrisita interna, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de la muchacha. Y de sus abrazos perfumados y suaves. Y de sus besos torpes e inocentes. Y de sentirse querido, por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Era una sensación muy bella el saberse el primer amor de una chica como esa, tan paradójicamente pura y apasionada al mismo tiempo. Además de esa necesidad irracional de protegerla y hacerla feliz que tenía. Todo el tiempo. Al alzar la cabeza, Shion lo miraba con una sonrisita que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara como un alambre. Algo sabía. O lo percibía. Rayos. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso, menos obvio.

-Has hecho tu trabajo, la vigilaste mientras estuvo en el hospital, la entrenaste, pero no te encariñes mucho con ella-empezó Shion, sin dejar de sonreír ladinamente.- La chica no volverá a estar bajo tu tutela. Pienso dejarla bajo la tutela de su _kyrios_ , que es naturalmente Aioria, y dejar a su albedrío su formación, haciéndole sugerencias. Es la orden que recibí de Nuestra Señora. Puedes retirarte, Kanon. Nuestra Señora y yo te agradecemos por tus esfuerzos con la muchacha.

El Santo de Géminis se inclinó ante el Patriarca, dio tres pasos hacia atrás y abandonó el despacho. Shion miró al lirio que se mecía un poco al viento junto a la ventana, en el jarrón, y pensó que pronto debía empezar la siguiente fase del fortalecimiento de la chica. Afrodita de Piscis ya estaba informado y esperaba órdenes. Y en esta ocasión debía ser menos obvio que con Kanon, o Aioria podría echarlo todo a perder.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Marah.-murmuró la voz de Kanon junto a mi oído, en la total oscuridad. Gruñí dolorida y me encogí en el camastro. Mi dolor de vientre era intenso.-Ven, linda, arriba. Nos vamos a mi cuarto.

Me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó a su habitación, depositándome en su cama. Era muy blanda y las sábanas olían a él. Me acurruqué semiconsciente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunté, arropándome. Kanon me quitó las sábanas, me desamarró las botas y me las quitó, también los protectores de los brazos y el arnés que me sostenía las hombreras. Y volvió a arroparme. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama. Me levanté atontada y le ayudé a desamarrarse las vendas de los brazos y a quitarse el cinturón de cuero. Él se quitó las botas. Se agarró los bordes de la camisa y se la quitó por la cabeza. Permaneció un rato sentado, la luz de la luna, dándome la espalda. Poderosos músculos perfectamente esculpidos que quise recorrer con mis manos, pero me contuve, nerviosa. A él le gustaba quitarse la ropa para entrenar, y cuando hacía mucho calor. Pero era la primera vez que se quitaba la camisa para dormir conmigo. No supe cómo interpretarlo, o si había algo que interpretar.

-Con el Patriarca.-me dijo, sin mirarme. Todo el sueño se me quitó de golpe y tragué saliva, con pánico.- Aioria se quejó, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes. No estoy enojado. Ni con él, ni contigo. Es apenas lógico. Tampoco me amonestaron.

Suspiré de alivio. Me corrí hacia el otro lado de la cama para darle espacio. Debía volver a Leo, pero el dolor era tal que sabía que me costaría caminar adecuadamente. Claro que no había necesidad alguna de hacérselo saber a Kanon. Él se acostó a mi lado, y me arrastró contra él. Me tensé inmediatamente. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Y su piel estaba caliente y fragante. Me dieron escalofríos y me sonrojé.

-Qué tensa estás, Marah. Mírame.-me susurró. Le obedecí, volteándome para encararlo. Eso me causó más dolor.- ¿Quieres tomar un baño?

Se sentó un poco, y me miró, entre provocador y preocupado, una mezcla que hizo que una ola de calor interno me recorriera de la cabeza a los pies y toda la sangre que me quedaba en el cuerpo se me subiera hasta las orejas. Lo consideré a toda velocidad por un segundo y tras sonreír con pesar, negué con la cabeza. Aunque me habría gustado, lo último que quería era dejar el baño de Géminis convertido en la escena de un crimen. Además, no tenía otra compresa con la cual cambiarme. Y bueno, no iba a dejar jamás que me viera desnuda, y mucho menos, sangrando. Él se puso en pie tras hacer un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, y se fue, supuse que a bañarse. Cuando regresó, una media hora después, (yo había dado una cabezada, sospeché en mi duermevela del polvo grisáceo que Agnés le había puesto a mi agua de canela) estaba envuelto en una toalla de lino de la cintura para abajo y el cabello le goteaba, pegado de su cráneo y su espalda hacia atrás. Se veía muy guapo, muy provocador, si esa era una palabra apta para definirlo. Era la masculinidad en su idea más salvaje y a la vez refinada hecha carne. El sueño volvió a quitárseme cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo bajo la toalla. Aparté la vista y miré las sábanas de la cama. Él se sentó sobre uno de los banquitos de su escritorio y buscó algo sobre él.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de peinarme, Marah?-preguntó, con algo que pensé que era dulzura mezclada con una orden terminante. Me levanté como un resorte de la cama, aun con la vista fija en el piso, ignorando mi cólico, y me acerqué a él. Tomé de su mano fría un peine de carey de cerdas finas y comencé a desenredarle el largo cabello desde las puntas para no hacerle daño con los nudos. De su pelo goteaba el agua aún tibia, el olor de los aceites que lo hacían suave me hacía suspirar. No había aroma más maravilloso que el olor a hombre recién bañado, especialmente si ese hombre es Kanon, pensé. Terminé de peinarlo después de un largo rato, hasta que ya el agua en su cabello se enfrió y me pareció que el vello dorado de sus brazos estaba erizado de frío. Me sentí un poco avergonzada. Me demoré mucho, casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que demoraba peinándome a mí misma, excepto que con él había sido más fácil por la textura lisa de su cabello. Mi pelo era ondulado, pero no se notaba mucho porque la mayoría del tiempo lo llevaba en una trenza.

-No habías peinado a nadie nunca antes, ¿verdad?-preguntó Kanon con una levísima nota de molestia en la voz.

-No.- le contesté retrocediendo y poniendo la peinilla de carey sobre el escritorio.-De hecho, antes de venir al Santuario tenía a una mujer que me peinaba, me vestía, hacía la henna de mis manos y pies, mis uñas y otras cosas.

Kanon se volteó a mirarme, de arriba abajo, y pareció que me contempló bajo otra luz.

-Te dejo para que te puedas vestir.-anuncié. Él se puso de pie y me encaró, su abdomen marcadísimo tenía, bajo el ombligo, una formación de músculos en "v" que se perdía en la toalla blanca. Sentí un dolorcito chistoso en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza que me anunció que si no dejaba de mirarlo, me sangraría la nariz. Kanon puso las manos sobre su toalla en ademán de quitársela.

-No tienes que irte, _Gatáki_.-propuso ronroneante, con una sonrisita de lado y una de sus cejas alzada. Me tapé los ojos, giré sobre mis talones y abandoné la habitación mientras escuchaba a mis espaldas sus carcajadas. Estuve un rato acostada en la habitación que había ocupado durante mi estancia como alumna de Kanon en Géminis, reflexionando sobre la propensión del gemelo menor a hacerme proposiciones indecentes cada que podía. Y de lo mucho que me perturbaba. No lograba sentirme cómoda ante ello.

Aún no confiaba en él completamente. Algo en mí, muy dentro, se negaba a creer que me dijera la verdad. Simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Después de un rato apareció en la puerta llevando dos tazas de barro cuyo contenido humeaba. Ya vestido, afortunadamente. Con unos pantalones anchos. Y nada más. Me contuve terriblemente para no rodar los ojos con desespero. Yo estaba absolutamente segura de que le divertía muchísimo provocarme para ver mi reacción. " _Me gustaba intentar quebrarte_ ", recordé esa frase y me tensé completamente. ¿Qué tal que toda su supuesta atracción por mí fuera sólo una estratagema para quebrantarme total y completamente?

¿Pero cómo haría para saberlo? Si se lo decía probablemente se enojaría viéndose pillado, o se indignaría tanto conmigo que dejaría de hablarme. Recibí de sus manos la taza, que contenía al parecer agua de hibisco. Suspiré de alivio, porque anhelaba algo tibio de nuevo. Fuimos a su habitación y nos tomamos la tisana para entrar en calor porque hacía algo de frío y estaba lloviendo. Me metí en su cama bajo las cobijas. Él se acostó también y se cobijó, yo me quedé prudentemente alejada. Harto, me haló hacia él por los brazos hasta que tuve mi cabeza posada sobre su pecho.

-Relájate, _koúkla_. Entiendo. Pero entiéndeme también a mí. Me gusta tocarte. Necesito tocarte. Me tranquiliza. Me hace sentir bienvenido. Déjame acariciarte.

-Del país de donde vengo, en donde crecí, el estar a solas contigo y que me veas sin estar cubierta son crímenes punibles.-le dije, para explicarme un poco, para que me comprendiera.

-Ya no estás en Arabia Saudita.-susurró él, acariciando mi cabeza con suavidad.

-No, no lo estoy. Pero estamos en el Santuario de una diosa virgen donde hasta hace poco ver el rostro de una amazona sin su consentimiento te hacía susceptible de ser asesinado. Me confunde.-le espeté. Él sonrió, sorprendido por mi súbito enojo. Ladino, como si estuviera saboreando algo muy genial antes de soltarlo.

-No hay ningún afán, linda. No hay obligaciones, ni vínculos, ni deberes. La pasamos bien juntos. Es todo. No debes sentirte presionada. Estamos conociéndonos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Me había apuñalado y retorcido con sevicia el cuchillo en el pecho. Me contuve con todas mis fuerzas para no empezar a sollozar con el alma rota. Me volteé para darle la espalda y me recosté en la otra almohada, lejos de su contacto, evidentemente furiosa. Kanon posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y acarició desde mi hombro y luego hasta la curva de mi cadera. Me encogí, conteniendo la respiración. Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse involuntariamente por el llanto que ya se me había desbordado.

-¿Estás llorando?-preguntó él, apretándome el hombro, con voz fingidamente preocupada y casi divertida. Lo odié. Quise golpearlo.

-Si.-le contesté con la voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué?-siguió, como si no tuviera idea alguna de la puñalada que me había dado. Me obligué a preguntarme a mí misma porqué. Si, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Porque de la cultura y el lugar de donde venía eso de "sólo conocerse" no funcionaba? ¿Porque siempre había esperado que el primer hombre al que yo amase en mi vida, me amara también locamente?¿Porque dudaba de absolutamente todas sus intenciones y sus palabras pero una parte de mí quería entregarse y confiar ciegamente en él? Tal vez el dolor de vientre, la sensibilidad emocional que me desconectaba los cables de lo racional cuando me llegaba la visita mensual de la maldición y todo el estrés del día también jugaban una parte importante en mi desconsolado llanto.

Como no le contestaba, y seguía llorando, Kanon me soltó. Era la primera vez que me hería emocionalmente de manera profunda e intencional y de su reacción dependería muchísimo. Pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era mi rabia y mi tristeza. Después de un rato, me abrazó, en cucharita, y con la palma de su mano me quitó el pelo mojado por las lágrimas de la cara y me besó la mejilla hinchada y enrojecida de llorar.

-Ya, _moromou_. No sigas llorando, me rompes el corazón.

-¿Corazón, tú?-chillé lívida de ira, con los dientes apretados.- ¡Pero si tú no tienes!

Craso error. La mano convertida en hierro del caballero de Géminis me tomó por la mandíbula, abarcando media cara hasta mi nariz, amenazando con partírmela.

-Poseidón atravesó mi corazón con su lanza, y desde ese entonces funciona mal, al igual que mi cosmoenergía, que en ese lugar tiene un punto débil. Las heridas hechas por los dioses jamás se curan, en especial las hechas por ciertas armas.-masculló enojadísimo, apretándome contra su cuerpo.-pero ten por seguro, Marah Goldsmith, que no te miento al decirte que lo que queda de él, bien te podría pertenecer a ti, si no fueras tan insoportable.

Me volteé para encararlo y mirar con los ojos como platos la cicatriz vertical que Kanon tenía en el centro de su pecho, ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Extendí mis dedos temblorosos hacia ella y lo toqué, tapándome la boca con la otra mano. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo en el Santuario y siendo entrenada como para saber que la información que acababa de soltarme era importantísima, de suma gravedad, algo que no debía saber absolutamente nadie. Él tomó mi mano blanca con la suya morena y callosa, enorme, y la apretó contra su pecho. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Recordé la brecha energética que había visto en su cosmo en ese mismo punto el día en que me dio sinestesia de tanto usar mi sexto sentido. Recordé que también había visto la cosmoenergía de Saga y carecía de dicho vórtice.

-¿Mío?-sólo pude atinar a preguntar, enternecida hasta un límite poco sano, ahora tenía ganas de llorar de ternura. Su corazón roto, latiendo bajo la carne de su pecho, hacia la palma de mi mano. Su mano libre buscó el hueco entre mis pechos, por sobre el esternón. Mi corazón latió enloquecido con su contacto. Cerré los ojos, apretándolos, y respiré hondo. Con mi mano libre tomé la mano que él tenía sobre mi pecho

-Tuyo. Mío.-susurró él, al decir "tuyo" apretando mi mano sobre su corazón, y al decir "mío" apretando su mano sobre mi pecho, y me besó en los labios. Respondí a ese beso con dolor, con ternura, con todo lo que se me desbordaba por él. Paulatinamente el beso se fue llenando de una urgencia desconocida y ardorosa que me asustó. Me separé con delicadeza.- ¿Qué pasa?

Volvía a estar algo enfurruñado. Sonreí a mi pesar. Iba a tener que decírselo. Además era la excusa perfecta.

-Estoy enferma, Kanon. La maldición mensual.-murmuré con la cara roja como un tomate, sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Con razón!-dijo, riéndose aliviado, y me abrazó de nuevo fuertemente, poniéndome sobre su pecho y aferrándome a sí.-Eso explica muchas cosas. Descansa, _moromou_.

Siguió acariciándome hasta que me relajé completamente. Acaricié su rostro con mi mano y luego su cuello, no me atreví a tocarlo más. Me besó en la frente y luego en los labios, dulcemente, y me acarició el cabello hasta que volví a quedarme profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un sol canicular se coló por las ventanas abiertas quemándome los ojos como si se tratara de un láser. Gruñí y me tapé la cara con un brazo, dándome la vuelta para darle la espalda a la luz, y me topé con la forma dormida de Kanon de Géminis, boca abajo sobre su almohada, su pelo desparramado sobre el colchón y su espalda. No era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos, de hecho, era algo que solíamos hacer con frecuencia debido a que nos quedábamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando, leyendo, incluso le estaba enseñando algunas palabras en árabe. Pero siempre me levantaba una o dos horas después, antes de que saliera el sol, y me iba corriendo a Leo a fingir que había disfrutado de una reparadora noche entera de sueño. Kanon tenía una expresión muy calma cuando dormía.

Me sonrojé, ese sentimiento cálido y dulce en la boca de mi estómago atenazándome por completo. Dormíamos juntos y nos gustaba. A mi, porque raramente tenía pesadillas estando en sus brazos, y él, bueno, no lo sabía. Supuse que le gustaba la compañía. Nos sentíamos en paz. Con delicadeza, aparté el pelo ya seco de su espalda y con mis uñas, muy suavemente, comencé a trazar líneas y círculos para que le dieran escalofríos. Se movió un poco y se volteó, con los ojos verdes aún velados por el sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces. Bostezó, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos. Me acarició la mejilla con su gran mano.

- _Kaliméra, Gatáki_.

- _Sabaa Al´Kair, habibi_. – le contesté, sonrojándome. Habibi, querido mío, mi amado. El alzó una de sus cejas.

-Sé qué es Sabaa Al´Kair, pero, ¿qué es habibi?-preguntó. Me puse rojísima y cerré los ojos apretando los párpados.

-Es una palabra cariñosa.-le contesté, tapándome la cara con las manos.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió su voz, con una nota divertida y de ternura en ella. Murmuró, acercándose a mi rostro y dándome un beso en la coronilla.- ¿qué significa literalmente?

Negué con la cabeza, aún tapándome la cara con las manos.

-Querido. Amado.-susurré entre mis dedos. Kanon bruscamente me quitó las manos de la cara y me besó rudamente en los labios, introduciendo su lengua, reclamando mi cuerpo con sus manos desde las mejillas hasta las caderas, poniendo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, y luego el suyo sobre el mío. Estaba extasiada, perdida en aquella ola de magma que se llevaba mi cordura, deleitada por todas las sensaciones nuevas que aquel acercamiento fuerte y profundo entre nosotros me causaba, acariciándolo también como podía.

El reloj de Meridia empezó a sonar. Y conté ocho tañidos. Eran las ocho de la mañana. En pánico, aparté a Kanon de mí de una patada, o más bien me caí de la cama tras intentar patearlo, hiperventilando de miedo. Me senté, hecha una maraña de pelo suelto y largo, ropa y sábanas. Luché unos segundos para desenredarme, tomé mis botas del piso, me las puse y medio las amarré, luego tomé mi hombrera y me la puse del lado equivocado, tuve que quitármela y arreglarlo, el pelo no tenía remedio, no alcanzaría a trenzar una mata de cabello rizado que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Me cogí una coleta apresuradamente con una cinta, temblando de pánico. Kanon me observaba entre divertido y molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó, sentándose en la cama, con las piernas hacia afuera y los pies descalzos sobre el frio mármol.-Parece que te fueran a ejecutar.

-¡Aioria me matará!-le espeté fuera de mí-¡Son las ocho de la mañana y siempre me va a buscar a mi cuarto apenas sale el sol para empezar a entrenar! ¡Por Allah! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Kanon empezó a reírse, y yo a pasearme como fiera enjaulada por su habitación preguntándome a mí misma frenética que iba a hacer, cómo iba a evitar la ira de Aioria y el desastre que se nos venía encima a Kanon y a mí, en una jerigonza de griego, inglés y árabe. Nadie en el Santuario podía saber lo que pasaba entre nosotros. No nos habíamos acostado, pero nadie nos creería que dormíamos juntos sin que nada pasara. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de pánico, de rabia y de vergüenza. Los brazos de Kanon me tomaron fuertemente por la cintura y me apretaron contra sí, quedando mi espalda contra su abdomen.

- _Shhhhh._ Primero debes calmarte. Si te vas así no podrás mentir adecuadamente. Te delatarás a ti misma.-me susurró él al oído. Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon. Respiré hondo varias veces hasta sentir que se normalizaban un poco, mientras él seguía sosteniéndome.- ¿qué es lo que le dirás?

-No lo sé.-dije a punto de volver a estallar de pánico.

-Irás a entrenar, todo el día, para que te vean. Y volverás en la noche a Leo, ¿entendido? Si va a buscarte y pregunta dónde estabas repite hasta el cansancio que estuviste entrenando, no importa cuántas veces, sigue repitiéndolo con convicción, sin dudar, sin enojarte. Báñate y pídele a Dora lo que necesites para estar cómoda, luego iremos afuera y te llevaré a otro lugar en el Santuario.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Kanon era muy bueno mintiendo y la duda volvió a atenazarme. Pero me aferré a la solución que me brindaba. Era lo único que se interponía entre la ira de Aioria y yo. Él volvió a apretarme contra sí, como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos. Me ahogué en el latido de su corazón contra mi espalda; esperaba que de verdad él sintiera la necesidad, así como yo la sentía hasta mi alma, de ahogarse en el mío.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gatáki: (griego) gatita.

Moromou: (griego) amor mío, forma cariñosa de llamar a alguien.

Sabaa´al Kair: (árabe) Buenos días.

Koúkla: (griego) muñeca.


	11. Ares in Our Eyes

**¡Holi! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Mis saludos, agradecimientos y apapachos a:**

 **Tsuki Girasol,** **Alir 101,** **The Awesome Potato Zempie,** **Lidia,** **Kari,** **y Marde State.**

 **Sin más, les presento:**

 **XI**

 **ARES IN OUR EYES**

"We burn like lions with Ares in their eyes

But it is only in songs that I envy the winds.

O let them scatter my heart among the ruins".

Ares in Their Eyes- Elend.

Volví a Leo en la noche, tras entrenar todo el día con June y sus alumnas. Eva y Aimeé no aparecieron por ningún lado. Temblaba de miedo de sólo pensar en la reacción de Aioria. Mi estómago gruñía de hambre, pues desde el desayuno del día anterior no comía, para nada ayudando a mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Por órdenes de Aioria no tenía permitido saltarme ninguna comida y el menú había sido cuidadosamente elegido entre él y Agnés para evitar que volviera a tener anemia o enfermarme: de hecho comía seis veces al día, pequeñas porciones de proteína y vegetales, carbohidratos mínimos. Cuando entrenábamos fuera de Leo Agnés ponía en una cesta mis porciones. Y estaba dando resultados. Me veía menos pálida y con una delgadez más fibrosa que por desnutrición. Aunque mis senos y mis caderas al parecer se habían ido para siempre. No que tuviera mucho, para empezar, pero era desconcertante saber que tienes 17 años pero pareces de 13, y ver todos los días niñas de 13 que parecen mujeres de 20. Como las alumnas de June, por ejemplo. Una de ellas, Yanni, tenía doce años pero ya era de mi misma altura. Suspiré hondo tratando de dirigir mis pensamientos hacia la injusticia del destino que había hecho de mí una cosita diminuta y delgaducha, en vez de hacia lo que iba a pasarme en Leo.

Me encaminé hacia la Calzada Zodiacal. Mu de Aries estaba sentado en las escalinatas, cubierto por su gran clámide de lana roja bordada del Tíbet. Al llegar a él le hice una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, maestro Mu. ¿Me permite pasar por su Casa?-le dije, recordé con pánico que no me había limpiado y algunos Santos eran muy quisquillosos con ello. Uno de ellos era Mu de Aries. Tenía raspones, estaba sudada y llena de tierra. Le llenaría su templo, seguramente recién limpio ritualmente, de _miasma,_ suciedad física que se convertiría en impureza espiritual. Me miró de arriba abajo recordándome con los ojos que no estaba en condiciones de pasar por los Templos del Zodiaco. Luego miró a Kiki y éste se desvaneció, para volver a aparecer con una palangana con agua y un paño. A pesar de que llegaría aún más tarde a Leo, y que varias veces había pasado por Aries aún más sucia, si cabía, sabía que debía lavarme, o no pasaría jamás. Y de alguna manera sentí que Mu sabía que llegaba tarde y quería retrasarme aún más. Y evitar que Aioria me viera sucia de entrenar, como era mi plan, para que creyera mi historia. Con un suspiro de resignación, tomé el paño de las manos de Kiki, lo mojé en el agua y me limpié el rostro, el cuello, los brazos, los codos, las rodillas, me senté fuera de la escalinata con la palangana, me quité las botas y las medias y me lavé los pies, secándomelos con el área del trapo que estaba seco. Volvi a ponerme las botas y finalmente me lavé las manos a consciencia.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Maestro Mu. Gracias, Kiki. ¿Ahora si puedo pasar?-pregunté, dándole a Kiki la palangana, el trapo me lo quedaría para lavarlo yo misma y luego devolvérselos. El Santo de Aries, que normalmente nunca había sido muy amistoso conmigo, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, apreciando mi gesto de obediencia.

-Claro, Marah. Puedes pasar. Ten cuidado.-me dijo, haciéndome un gesto con la cara en la última frase que me dio a entender que Aioria estaba tan furioso conmigo que hasta él se había enterado, y que mi suposición sobre su intención de retrasarme era correcta, aunque no pude distinguir si lo hizo para advertirme, o para que en Leo,por el retraso, Aioria se pusiera aún más histérico. Tragué saliva y respiré hondo. Miré a Kiki, que me guiñó descaradamente un ojo, y me adentré en Aries. Tenía la esperanza de que en Géminis estuviera Kanon, pero no, no estaba. Muy típico de él, dejarme absolutamente sola en semejante situación. Caminé arrastrando los pies por la oscura Cáncer, cuya doncella vestal al parecer no existía o no se dejaba ver jamás, aunque siempre la Casa estuviera limpia, y subí con el corazón dándome saltos a través de las costillas hasta Leo. Todavía el portón estaba abierto. Respiré hondo antes de entrar y me sequé las manos, que me sudaban, en el chal que siempre llevaba amarrado a la cintura. Recompuse mi rostro y tomé la decisión de actuar como normalmente haría para evitar sospechas. Y después de todo un dia por fuera, entrenando y sin comer, la Marah normal querría tomar un baño, comer y dormir. Leo estaba tan silenciosa que espantaba más que Cáncer.

Entré directamente al baño, me dí una ducha rápida, volé a mi cuarto, me vestí con una pijama de pantalón y blusa, remangándome hasta los codos para que los raspones fueran visibles, y fui de puntillas a la cocina.

Donde Agnés y Aioria me esperaban sentados a la mesa con cara de estar en un funeral. Mi rostro se arrugó sin que pudiera evitarlo en un gesto de pánico horrorizado. Iba a ser _mi funeral_. Tiré de los músculos de mi cara para forzar una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me espetó Aioria con una voz forzadamente calma. Agnés tamborileaba con sus uñas sobre la madera de la mesa, con la línea de los labios tan recta que se veía casi antinatural.

-Entrenando, _Didaskalé_. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué las caras largas?-pregunté con voz animada y despreocupada, entrando a paso casi saltarín, como normalmente entraba a la cocina cuando esperaba una buena comida después de un largo día de entrenamiento.

-No estuviste entrenando conmigo, tu maestro, eso es obvio.-dijo Aioria. Saqué un pan recién horneado de debajo de la tela blanca que cubría la cesta donde Agnés ponía el pan a que se enfriara, le quité un mendrugo con los dedos y me lo llevé a la boca, masticándolo, esperando que no se notara que se me había quedado espantosamente seca.

-Estuve entrenando con June y sus alumnas desde muy temprano hoy.-dije, tras tragar el pedacito con algo de dificultad.-si lo deseas puedes preguntarle. Antes de eso entrené yo sola en Cabo Sounión.

-¿Y pasaste la noche en Leo?-me espetó Agnés, el horror hizo que me atragantara. Disimulé lo mejor que pude. Niega, niégalo todo, niégalo hasta la muerte, eso me había dicho Kanon. Sonreí y luego incluso me atreví a reírme.

-¡Pues claro!-le contesté-ustedes saben lo mucho que me gusta dormir, sólo que como ayer me dormí tan temprano, hoy me levanté muy temprano, antes del amanecer, y me fui a entrenar para compensar.

Me odié a mí misma por la mentira inmensa que acababa de salir de mis labios, me sentí sucia y horrible, pero seguí sonriendo. Batí las pestañas de manera encantadora y puse mi mejor cara para convencerlos. La cara que podía derretir a las vestales agrias de la cocina de los Santos, la cara con que manejaba a mi padrino musulmán saudí con eficacia. Sabía de antemano que con la vestal de Leo no funcionaría, Aioria era parcial ante mi gesto de niñita desvalida. Pero esta vez no. Me desesperé un poco y la voz me salió una octava más aguda de lo que quería.

-Ay, por favor, no estén enojados conmigo, ¿sí? Sólo lo hice por tratar de ser disciplinada.

Agnés y Aioria se miraron, al parecer confirmando algo. Agnés se puso en pie, destapó unas cazuela de barro con sopa de cebolla y pedazos de carne flotando, que aún estaba tibia, y la puso en la mesa, en el sitio que estaba vacío, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza para que comiera. Me senté, tomando una servilleta de tela del cajoncito de madera donde se guardaban y me la puse sobre las rodillas. Agnés le sirvió con un cucharón a Aioria primero en su plato, luego a ella, y luego a mí, y tras agradecer a la diosa Hestia por el fuego que nos permitía cocinar los alimentos, a Démeter por los frutos de la tierra y a Athena por el día de trabajo y aprendizaje, los tres, con la cabeza gacha y tomándonos las manos, las de Agnés y Aioria casi quebrándome los dedos, empezamos a comer. Fue una cena silenciosa y tensa. Cuando finalizamos, lavé los platos de todos y los sequé. Agnés y Aioria me dejaron sola y suspiré, sin poder creer mi buena suerte. ¡No me iban a regañar! Pensé que debía disculparme ante Aioria por entrenar sin su permiso ni su presencia, así la ilusión sería más completa. Seguía odiándome terriblemente a mí misma, por mentirosa y manipuladora. Me encaminé hacia su habitación y toqué la puerta con los nudillos. Esperé unos horribles segundos.

Abrió sin su camisa puesta, a todas luces preparándose para dormir. Bajé los ojos y me sonrojé genuinamente. Aioria era algo más bajo que Saga y Kanon (que de no estar tan bien entrenados serían más bien enclenques, sus estructuras óseas eran más finas, no tanto como la de Afrodita, Mu o Shaka), pero mucho más compacto, musculoso, incluso los rasgos de su cara eran más bruscos, su mandíbula y nariz más prominente y poderosa, sin quitarle armonía a su rostro, de verdad mi maestro era muy guapo. Afortunada Marin.

- _Didaskalé_ , vengo a pedirle disculpas.-le dije, haciéndole una reverencia.-entiendo que cometí una falta al no pedir sus indicaciones, su presencia o su aceptación para entrenar el día de hoy. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder.

Aioria suspiró. Me levanté de mi reverencia.

-Estás castigada, Marah. Nada de salir de Leo sin mi permiso y mi presencia hasta nuevo aviso.

Mi cara se congestionó de ira, me puse roja dos segundos, y luego me calmé a las malas.

-Está bien, Maestro.-le dije, haciéndole una reverencia de nuevo.-acepto la disciplina que tenga a bien imponerme. Que tenga una buena noche.

Al levantarme de mi reverencia, Aioria sonrió con una mezcla de pesar, sarcasmo y rabia, y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

No se había terminado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días siguientes fueron una pesadilla. Y decir eso de Leo era decir algo. Jamás me maltrató, porque no es el estilo de Aioria, es demasiado noble como para permitirse a sí mismo dejar que sus sentimientos lo desviasen de su misión como maestro, quizá sólo si le faltaba grandemente al respeto emplearía la violencia. Pero su silencio, su abierta y franca rabia y desconfianza, el encierro, y las palabras envenenadas de Agnés me estaban volviendo loca. Casi prefería volver al desierto, al menos allí estaba sola. Medio muerta, pero sola.

Me di cuenta de que me había aferrado muchísimo a Aioria y que lo quería con mi alma entera. Que era mi guía, que le hubiera confiado mi vida. Que si alguien intentaba hacerle daño, mataría o moriría por él. Y eso también era parte de mi fastidio. Me estaba odiando demasiado a mí misma por mentirle y traicionar su confianza. Entre él y Agnés se turnaban para preguntarme en cualquier momento con la intención de pillarme desprevenida a dónde iba cuando me desaparecía de Leo. Con su insistencia, comprendía que se hacían una idea, y que eso les preocupaba en grado sumo. Lo cual frenaba mi impulso de vomitar mi corazón en las manos de Aioria y contarle que por las madrugadas, cuando iba a mi cuarto y me encontraba llorando, era de pavor porque no sabía cómo manejar las cosas avasalladoras que sentía por Kanon de Géminis, o por pesadillas relacionadas con él, en que me dejaba. O simplemente porque era incapaz de dormir sin tener sueños raros y sentía desesperación si no estaban sus brazos y su pecho para calmarme.

Eran las seis de la tarde y el sol se estaba yendo. Después del entrenamiento diario, que había sido extenuante, Aioria me había ordenado lavar toda la casa de Leo con agua y jabón. Y me encontraba arrodillada sobre el suelo de mármol, con un cepillo grande en la mano, un cubo de agua enjabonada sucia y un delantal puesto, que no tenía sentido porque estaba ya toda mojada de agua entre grisácea y amarillenta. Hacía ya dos semanas que no lograba ver a Kanon en privado. Y él se había alejado casi completamente de mí.

Por poco tumbo el cubo del agua cuando sentí su cosmo resonar en las inmediaciones de Leo. Estaba avisando que iba a pasar por el Templo. Aioria ni corto ni perezoso, salió de su habitación y lo esperó, disimulando con que estaba vigilándome, pero yo supe que sólo quería evitar que hablásemos en privado, lo cual me dio una pista fatal acerca de por qué me tenía encerrada. Sospechaba de nosotros. Me puse pálida pero seguí fregoteando el piso. Kanon pasó a mi lado sin mirarme, con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla estirada, con la actitud que Saga tomaba hacia mí, la de que él era un caballero dorado y yo una pobre aprendiz, y me pregunté si no me había equivocado de Cosmo. Pero no, era Kanon. Hubo una mirada compartida de un par de segundos, en que me observó con preocupación mientras se me aguaban los ojos. Hizo un gesto rápido con la cara con el que me quiso decir "¡disimula!", y dirigí mis ojos al suelo para evitar que Aioria viera que estaba a punto de llorar. Me limpié los ojos con el dorso del brazo que estaba seco y lo miré.

Kanon se paró, evitando pisar los charcos en el suelo. Evaluó con ojo crítico la casa.

-Aún te queda un rincón sucio allí, niña.-dijo, delante de Aioria, señalando una columna a mi derecha. Yo seguí no su dedo, sino el recorrido imperceptible de sus ojos. Vi un papelito diminuto caer al suelo justo al lado contrario del que había señalado. El Gran Gato lo observaba, furioso, tan furioso que al parecer no había notado la burda táctica de distracción de mi gemelo del mal. Tomé el cubo del agua con jabón, me moví un par de metros, volví a arrodillarme, tomé el papelito y lo metí en mi bolsillo. Luego me apresuré a tallar la columna que me había señalado Kanon.

-No le des órdenes a mi alumna, Géminis.-gruñó el Gran Gato, con la cara enrojecida. Me puse a temblar. Era la primera vez que lo veía perder la compostura con otro Santo. Kanon sonrió, cínico, y vi cómo le señalaba, con un gesto de su cara, que yo estaba efectivamente cumpliendo sus órdenes de limpiar el pedacito sucio imaginario en la columna. Quise huir lejos cuando vi la cara de Aioria mientras miraba a Kanon saliendo del templo, ambos, sin dignarse a mirarme. El geminiano iba escaleras zodiacales arriba, y me pregunté cuál era su destino final. Tal vez si sólo pudiera escabullirme, correr y pillarle antes de que llegara a Virgo... Tomé el balde y el cepillo y empecé a retroceder, de puntillas. El Gran Gato, sin voltearse, me ladró:

-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, Marah?

-Eh…Este…A limpiar los leones de la entrada, Maestro.-dije, con la voz temblorosa. Aioria volteó de golpe, con los ojos cerrados, alzó su mano derecha y puso sus dedos índice y medio en alto. Oh no. Salté justo antes de que el _Lightning Bolt_ me partiera limpiamente por la mitad. Asustadísima, pues Aioria jamás me había atacado con rabia, sólo cuando entrenábamos, y furiosa, sin medir las consecuencias, le lancé el cepillo, y luego el cubo del agua mugrosa llena de jabón. El cepillo no le acertó, con un rápido movimiento desvió el cubo de su camino, pero el agua negra y parduzca llena de polvo, arena y jabón lo empapó de pies a cabeza. Se quitó con el dorso de la mano el jabón de los ojos.

Los músculos de su cuello sobresalían, al igual que las venas en su frente. Estaba furioso. Furiosísimo.

-Si te atrapo, te va a doler.- masculló el Gran Gato. Todos mis músculos se tensionaron de pavor.

-Lo siento, maestro, discúlpeme.-empecé a decir, sinceramente avergonzada, mientras me reía, con nervios histéricos. Grité cuando otro _Lightning Bolt_ me rozó el pie derecho y abrió un cráter en el mármol. Me dí la vuelta, encendí mi Cosmo y comencé a correr como si el diablo fuera a llevarme. Aioria venía detrás de mí, gritando improperios y lanzándome ataques que pasaban a mi alrededor por centímetros. Escuché las carcajadas de Chloe de Cáncer cuando vió que Aioria estaba empapado de agua con jabón y que estaba furioso y que yo iba pálida, espantada más allá del raciocinio y corriendo por mi vida. En Géminis, Saga no ayudó para nada cuando empezó a gritar "¿Quieres que ponga el laberinto, Aioria? ¡Castígala, Aioria, dale duro, que se lo merece!". En Tauro, Aldebarán me miro ceñudo, supuse que ahora sí le prohibiría a Aimeé hablar conmigo. Al parecer a Aioria le estaba costando trabajo alcanzarme, y eso me hizo sentir muy satisfecha. Venía corriendo, a toda velocidad, y miré hacia atrás un momento para comprobar en dónde estaba mi maestro…y…

PAF.

Un sonido aturdidor, como el de un gong enorme, acompañó el impacto de mi cuerpo contra una barrera invisible en la entrada trasera del Templo de Aries. Mu me miraba impasible desde detrás de su cristal de cosmo, mientras yo caía y caía, contra las piedras del patio de atrás del templo. En el momento en que creí que me iba a romper todos los huesos, alguien me tomó en el aire y luego, como si yo fuera un costal de papas, me lanzó sobre su hombro de tal modo que yo quedé colgando boca abajo. Estaba lleno de jabón y agua. Aioria. Por todos los dioses.

-Gracias, Mu. Por poner el _Crystal Wall_.-dijo, recuperando el aliento.

-No hay porqué, Aioria. Si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás la habrías atrapado.-comentó Mu de Aries, con la voz risueña. Me sonrojé. ¿Era mi impresión, o le había hecho un cumplido a mi maestro acerca de mi velocidad?

-Así es. Mi pequeña _Gatáki_ cada día se hace más rápida y fuerte, y también más grosera. –se rió Aioria, inesperadamente de buen humor. Sentí que elevaba su cosmo de nuevo. Y entonces, un corrientazo espantoso se apoderó de mi cuerpo, al tiempo que una palmada resonaba en mi consciencia, una palmada en mi trasero. Grité de ira y de dolor. Mu de Aries comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

- _PUT ME DOWN_ NOW, AIORIA. _YEN´AAL DEEK OMMACK! ¡You vlaca, PUT ME DOWN!_

Perdí todo el control que me quedaba. Empecé a gritar improperios en árabe, inglés, griego, en lo que se me ocurriera. Aioria dio la vuelta y comenzó el penoso ascenso hasta Leo caminando, conmigo sobre su hombro. Y aún seguían las palmadas-electrochoque. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta si nos estaban mirando o qué estaba sucediendo. Me debatía, dándole puñetazos en los riñones a Aioria, cada vez que me palmeaba el trasero, y le gritaba insultos cada vez más coloridos y en un volumen más alto. Al fin me soltó en Leo, y caí al suelo mientras me retorcía de ardor. Debía tenerlas nalgas en carne viva. Podría jurar que olía a chamuscado. Aioria me había proporcionado la zurra más bestial de mi vida. Y en público. Y él sabía que lo que me había hecho me dolía muchísimo más en el orgullo que en el cuerpo. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Nunca. Mi terror de toda la mañana se había convertido en una rabia ciega.

-Te dije que te iba a doler si te agarraba. Jamás vuelvas a irrespetarme. –me dijo riéndose. Mi ira se desbordó. Encendí mi cosmo y pensé en causarle un dolor punzante. Alcé mi mano derecha y de mi dedo índice se desprendió una bola de luz amarilla que dejó una línea en el suelo, justo a sus pies. La cara de Aioria cambió. Hasta yo me sorprendí. Acababa de hacer por primera vez el _Lightning Bolt_ en un acceso de ira virulento. Además, acaba de atacar a mi maestro con rabia, con irrespeto, sin estar entrenando. Eso bien podía costarme la salida del Santuario. Pero no me importaba, de hecho, si me echaban, mucho mejor.- ¿Así que estamos de ánimos para pelear? Vamos, ¿qué esperas?

No esperé nada. Me lancé sobre Aioria como una leona sobre un ñu. Lo tomé por los hombros, me lancé de espaldas hacia atrás y puse mi pie derecho en su estómago, impulsándolo por el aire. Retomó el equilibrio en pleno vuelo y cayó sin apenas hacer ruido sobre ambos pies. Ahora él era el león lanzándose sobre el ñu. Aioria se reía y yo estaba furiosa. La fuerza de sus agarres y sus llaves era imbatible.

Una hora y media hora después, cuando Kanon volvió a pasar por el Templo de Leo, Aioria y yo estábamos enzarzados aún en un combate a muerte de _pankration_ del sucio, con palmadas y pellizcos eléctricos, enredados en el suelo de tal forma que no se sabía de quién era cuál miembro. Yo estaba roja y me dolía todo. Aioria me tenía sujeta contra el piso con sus piernas en mi cabeza y mi torso, y mis brazos doblados dolorosamente hacia atrás, mientras yo tenía enredadas ambas piernas alrededor de su nuca y hacía toda la presión que podía para ahogarlo.

-¡Ríndete o te partiré ambos brazos!- gimió Aioria desesperado. Kanon se había recostado contra una columna, observando.

-¡Jamás! ¡Puedes partirme toda en pedazos pero no me rendiré nunca!-mascullé. Grité cuando Aioria me dobló aún más los brazos, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ira.- ¡Nunca!

Aioria encendió su cosmo. Yo encendí el mío. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Iba a matarme. A matarme en serio. Delante de Kanon. Aumenté la fuerza de mi agarre en su cuello, él la suya sobre mis brazos.

- _Suficiente_.-ordenó una voz perentoria en nuestras cabezas. Jamás la había escuchado. Era femenina y masculina, dulce y profunda, poderosa. – _No puedo concentrarme en mis meditaciones con sus rugidos. Me gustaría que cesaran_. _Sus estados de ánimo perturban la paz de mi cosmo, a pesar de la distancia; ¿podrían calmarse, o retirarse a las afueras del Santuario y molestar a otros? Gracias._

Kanon sonrió de medio lado durante dos segundos, al parecer satisfecho de sí mismo. Aioria, renuente, me soltó. Yo lo solté, él se puso en pie, y yo también, ambos jadeábamos y sudábamos. Jamás habíamos tenido una pelea así. El parecía tranquilo, calmo. Yo estaba deshaciéndome de rabia. Mi gemelo del mal intentó aproximarse a mí con intención consoladora. Yo le lancé una mirada asesina. El retrocedió, comprendiendo. Mi maestro nos miraba de hito en hito. Su rostro se encendió de rabia. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la voz de Shaka de Virgo nos habló de nuevo.

 _-Creéme que no me complace retirar de tu presencia a tu alumna, y menos a mi templo, pero debo hacerlo por órdenes del Patriarca._

Gran Gato cerró los ojos, como pidiendo paciencia a los dioses. Yo tardé unos segundos en comprender qué estaba pasando. ¿Por órdenes del Patriarca debía ir al Templo de Virgo? ¿Por qué?, la pregunta más importante era, sin embargo, ¿para qué? Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra mis ganas de llorar. Aioria parecía a punto de echarse a gritar, temblaba de rabia.

-Estoy harto.-dijo, con la voz llena de desprecio, el mismo tono que usaba cuando recién nos conocimos y mi bienestar ni mi vida le importaban-Harto. Es mi límite. No me hago responsable de esta niñata más tiempo. Estoy harto de que todos metan la mano en lo que se supone es mi responsabilidad.

Miró significativamente a Kanon. La línea de la mandíbula del geminiano se tensó, como si se estuviera mordiendo durísimo la lengua para evitar contestarle. Luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza, mirándome. Se me salieron las lágrimas y abandoné corriendo a toda prisa el Templo de Leo en dirección a Virgo. Alcancé a escuchar a Kanon y Aioria gritándose. Corrí más rápido. Sabía que me esperaba cuando volviera a Leo.

Antes de entrar al templo de Virgo, traté de serenarme un poco y me limpié la cara. Olía a incienso. No era un olor reconfortante. Era de esos olores que no te permitirían comer, ni dormir. Sólo pensar. Me adentré en la nube de aquel intoxicante incienso. El cosmo de Shaka de Virgo era inmenso, increíble. De él había oído que era el ser humano que estaba más cercano a la divinidad. Ahí estaba, en el Hall del templo, sentado en posición de flor de loto, envuelto en una sencilla túnica anaranjada y blanca. En sus manos tenía un enorme rosario. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Dioses. ¿Acaso la belleza era un prerrequisito para ser un Santo de Oro? Todos los malditos eran hermosos. Su cosmo palpitaba con la lentitud de los latidos de la Tierra.

-Didaskalé.-dije, en voz alta, haciéndole una reverencia. Sólo mencionar el nombre con el que me dirigía a Aioria hizo que de nuevo me brotaran lágrimas a los ojos. Al mirarlo, sus párpados cerrados revolotearon un poco, tenía una pequeña expresión en su rostro, como si tuviera ante él a un niñito haciendo una pataleta y le produjera algo de desdén. Unas arruguitas en la frente y en la nariz.

- _Siéntate, por favor. Cierra los ojos y enciende tu cosmoenergía_.-dijo de nuevo su voz en mi cabeza. Obedecí. Me senté frente a él y encendí mi cosmo. Al sentarme me dolió el trasero y un fogonazo de ira al recordar el castigo de Aioria perturbó la paz de mi aura. Cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme. Respirar e ir hacia lo más profundo de mí, como me había enseñado Dohko. Pero era muy difícil. Calmarme era muy difícil. Encendí mi cosmoenergía, que fluctuaba desordenada, reflejando lo caótico de mi interior, pensamientos y sentimientos sin control ni orden.

- _Te preguntarás porqué estás aquí. Su Santidad me ha ordenado darte unas nociones básicas de autocontrol, ¿me sigues, niña?_ -su voz de nuevo habló en mi cabeza. El hecho de no poder comunicarme con él de la misma manera y tener que usar mi voz real era un indicio claro de que esto no iba a ser una lección agradable ni fácil. Suspiré. Hizo un ruidito con la lengua que me indicó que en Virgo mostrar de cualquier forma mi desconsuelo estaba prohibido. Si, iba a ser maravilloso.

-Si, maestro.-le dije.

Todo el dia, y la noche, me la pasé sentada en flor de loto delante de Shaka, hasta que se me entumecieron las piernas y me pregunté con sinceridad si ese hombre comía o iba al baño alguna vez. Cada que me movía, así intentara hacerlo de la manera más silenciosa posible, su rostro me seguía, como si me estuviera viendo a través de sus párpados cerrados. Después de un rato comprendí que la razón de aquel ejercicio era simplemente lograr que me estuviera _quieta_ , cosa que normalmente me era imposible. A no ser que estuviera realmente concentrada en algo que me gustara, como leer o escribir. Y mi mente divagaba muchísimo, pues tenía que cerrar los ojos y encontrar la fuerza para mantener mi cosmoenergía encendida y estable. Todavía tendía a apagarse. Funcionaba mejor cuando una emoción potente en mí la impulsaba a salir, y a arrasar con todo, en caso de que estuviera realizando un ataque.

Yo no tenía problema con ello. Pero todos, desde Dohko hasta Kanon, me habían regañado por ese hecho. Un verdadero guerrero no deja que su poder esté sujeto a sus emociones. Pueden hacerle perder la concentración.

Shaka encendió su cosmoenergía, que me golpeó como una ola, me hizo doblarme sobre mí misma para resistir la fuerza de su empuje. Era como estar bajo el agua, y al mismo tiempo, rodeada de luz. Sólo había sentido alguna vez una cosmoenergía tan poderosa, y había sido en presencia de Athena. Pero la de Ella evidentemente era divina, palpitaba con una vibración sagrada imposible de confundir con algo emitido por ser humano alguno. Mi cosmo reaccionó y se volvió a encender, sentí vergüenza ante la pequeña llama agitada por el viento que era yo ante el estallido de la estrella que tenía delante de mí.

- _Creo que tu maestro y tutores previos han sido suficientemente claros contigo en cuanto a la necesidad de que te mantengas emocionalmente estable durante el entrenamiento y el combate, ¿no es así? No me detendré mucho en ese punto. En este breve tiempo y esta sencilla prueba, he comprendido algunas cosas, que puede que ni siquiera tú misma entiendas. Mi deber es darte las pistas, el tuyo es seguirlas y darles solución-_ dijo al fin, en mi cabeza, tras un rato de que su cosmo y el mío estuviesen encendidos, el mío, totalmente ahogado en el suyo y aun así lejos de tocarse mutuamente, de mezclarse de cualquier forma. Prosiguió, enviando sus palabras a mi mente, conjuntamente con impresiones de cómo él me veía a mí, que me asustaron, pues aun no me acostumbraba al uso del sexto sentido, la telepatía y demás fenómenos sobrenaturales que los Santos de Athena al parecer tenían tan dentro de la piel como el dormir o el respirar.

- _He notado que tienes una habilidad un poco desarrollada en cuanto a lo que puedes percibir. Supongo que la tienes desde la infancia, parece innato. Pero la percepción no sirve de nada si no aprendes a estar en calma perfecta para actuar en consecuencia, ser un espejo de agua sin ondas que perturben lo que en él se refleja._ _Para ello necesitas disciplina, autocontrol. Disolución del Ego._

¡Ja! Pensé yo, sin poder evitar que una risita de incredulidad se me saliera. ¿Diluirse, mi ego? Si era lo más grande que conocía. Incluso sentí algo de rabia. Mi ego era parte de mí, lo que yo era. ¿Cómo deshacerme del orgullo que hacía que me mantuviera en pie cada día, que me impedía derrumbarme, podía servirme para sobrevivir?

-¿Por qué crees que estás tan enojada?- me preguntó Shaka de Virgo, con su voz real. Pensé un largo rato antes de responder. ¿Por qué perdía el control con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué no pensaba antes de actuar? Si bien era cierto que mis mayores logros en el Santuario eran fruto de la rabia ciega, también lo habían sido mis mayores vergüenzas. Era un arma de doble filo. Y tal vez la cuestión ahora no se trataba de sobrevivir. Ya eso había pasado. O no lo sabía. En verdad no sabía nada.

-No lo sé, Maestro. No sé por qué pierdo el control tan fácilmente. –respondí, con toda la sinceridad que podía.

-¿Qué hacen las bestias salvajes cuando se asustan, Marah?-inquirió Shaka, con voz suave. Ah. Claro. Bestia salvaje. Capté el símil inmediatamente. Casi me produjo risa. Detrás de todos mis finamente cuidados modales, maneras y vocabulario, educación y hobbies cultos, habitaba una fiera irracional y peligrosa, para sí misma y para otros. Y Shaka, el hombre con los ojos sempiternamente cerrados, lo había visto aún más claro que yo misma. Y quizá todos los que me conocían. No entendí, sin embargo, qué tenía que ver esa pregunta tan extraña conmigo y mi falta de autocontrol. Recordé al león de montaña que casi me había matado. Cuando logré golpearlo con una piedra afilada en la cabeza, el animal se enfureció, porque estaba asustado. Eso era.

-Se enojan, Maestro.- contesté, comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar.

-La fuente de tu enojo es tu miedo. La fuente del enojo de Aioria es su miedo y el tuyo. El miedo es saludable cuando te ayuda a identificar situaciones de riesgo, sin embargo, el tuyo y el de él, no lo es. Debes dejar de temer y empezar a confiar en tus capacidades. Debes empezar a desarrollar tus capacidades sin servirte de la ira. Un guerrero que sólo se sirve de la ira como motor es fácilmente manipulable, fácilmente derrotado. Se quema con su propio fuego. Es mejor ser como el agua, Marah, que persevera gota a gota hasta horadar las rocas; como el aire, que no se apega a nada y corre libre. O la luz del sol, si lo estimas más conveniente. Aunque no la veamos, sigue brillando intensa y eternamente. Siempre he considerado que tu sexo es inconstante y cíclico por naturaleza, poco apto para la vida del guerrero y el asceta, pero los griegos han personificado a la Sabiduría en una mujer, Athena. La _Sophia_ eterna, constante, celestial, desprendida de su Ego y de sí, en la interminable labor de proteger a la humanidad. Y a esa fuerza servimos. A esa emanación sempiterna de la Gran Voluntad que sólo nos guía de nuevo hacia la Fuente del Todo a través del sacrificio. Debes deshacerte de tu Ego, para convertirte en un conducto útil del Cosmo.

-No puedo. Nunca podría. Es lo que me ha mantenido en pie y con vida.-le contesté. Él sonrió con infinita paciencia, casi como si me tuviera misericordia. Alzó su brazo y con su dedo índice, sin tocarme y sin ver, señaló el centro de mi frente, donde debía estar el centro energético del Tercer Ojo. Y su cosmo me atravesó como si fuera una bala, la luz regándose por todos mis nervios y mis venas y llenando todo mi cuerpo. En mi visión, una Marah ciega, con las pupilas totalmente blancas y vacías, que me daba miedo, se aferraba a una columna, a la cual daba círculos. El mármol de la columna estaba gastado donde mi otra yo lo había rozado, y el techo del templo se venía sobre ella. Esa imagen que se repetía una y otra vez. Mi miedo ante mí. Empecé a llorar, gritarle, e intenté alejarla de la columna, pero ella era inamovible, estaba hecha de piedra, y seguía abrazando con ambos brazos la columna, y moviéndose en círculos alrededor de ella. Caí de rodillas, cubriéndome los ojos con las manos. El templo desapareció y muchísimos Buddas me miraban desde todas direcciones. Y luego, Shaka, de pie, tras un destello de luz dorada.

- _Eso que acabas de ver no lo puse en tu cabeza. Es la imagen de tu miedo. Es lo que te molesta. Te aferras demasiado. Tanto que estás a punto de derrumbarlo todo y perderlo todo._ _Los seres humanos se aferran a la construcción que hacen de sí mismos, sus necesidades y deseos, a sus miedos, porque temen. Tienen temor del infinito, de lo desconocido, de levantar el velo de la ilusión y trascender. La rabia y el temor son sólo facetas del Ego_. _Y deshacerse de los deseos, que traen el temor, el miedo, el dolor y la rabia, que te atan, te vuelven lenta, inconstante, un instrumento poco fiable para el Cosmos. Deseas mucho, Marah._

-Tengo mucho miedo de fallar. –murmuré, muy triste, comprendiendo sin embargo lo que él quería decirme. Mis deseos desesperados de estar con Kanon y ser poderosa me estaban pasando factura, además de mis miedos y traumas infantiles, mi aferramiento a las personas que se habían ido, dejándome rota y sola. Pero eso era parte de mí. _Y debía aprender a recordar sin dolor ni rencor_.

Abrí los ojos y volvía a estar sentada en flor de loto, con Shaka en la misma posición ante mí, en el Templo de Virgo. Sentí la cara húmeda de lágrimas y me apresuré a limpiármelas. Si había alguien en el mundo de quien me sentía avergonzada de que me viera lagrimear, ese era Shaka de Virgo.

-El miedo a fallar se cura perseverando, Marah. Puede tomarte meses o años, pero si perseveras, lograrás. La paciencia es un árbol de amargas raíces y dulces frutos. Lo importante, para ti, ahora, me temo, no es la meta, sino el camino. Ahora ve con tu maestro. Le debes una disculpa.

-Le agradezco su tiempo y sus enseñanzas, Santo de Virgo.-le dije, haciéndole una profunda y sentida reverencia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando volví a Leo, al parecer Gran Gato se había encerrado en su habitación, y aunque toqué discretamente con los nudillos, no me abrió. Me llevé un chasco porque venía decidida a pedirle disculpas y mentalmente preparada para ello. No lo culpaba. Si yo fuera él, tampoco querría verme. Para mi inmensa fortuna, Agnés también estaba fuera de la vista. Me dirigí de puntillas hacia mi habitación, ignorando la cocina. Sabía, por disciplina, que debía comer, pero no tenía hambre.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me tendí en la cama con cuidado. Seguía doliéndome intensamente el trasero. Me di cuenta que aún tenía puesto el delantal sucio y lleno de jabón que había usado en la mañana, pero ya seco, y recordé que me había metido en el bolsillo el papelito que me había lanzado Kanon. Lo saqué. Se había mojado un poco y emborronado la tinta, de lo que se podía distinguir al desdoblarlo, decía "Necesito verte, 1 am. Fuente de Athena." Yo también necesitaba desesperadamente verlo, pero no creía que fuera conveniente. Si me tocaba elegir entre Aioria y Kanon no sabía a cuál de los dos lo haría, si a mi maestro y amigo o al hombre del que estaba enamorada. Y necesitaba pensar muchas cosas. Así que decidí quedarme en casa. Casa, Leo era mi hogar, para mí. Quizá si sabía a quién elegiría, y no quería tener que enfrentarme a ese pensamiento en ese momento. Además, probablemente, después de su pelea con Aioria, Kanon estaría encerrado en su cuarto comiéndose su propio hígado de pura rabia.

Me dí la vuelta en la cama, y al hacerlo, quedé de frente al portarretrato plateado que contenía la foto de mi abuelo, conmigo en brazos, y tras nosotros, el Partenón. En esa foto, yo tenía un lirio tras la oreja izquierda y sonreía, con los ojos algo hinchados tras haber llorado de susto. Estaba aún muy pequeña. Para ese entonces, ya mis padres habían muerto, y mi abuela, la madre de mi madre, también.

Sabía que mi abuela era griega, de un poblado humilde a las afueras de Delfos. Abuelo me había contado brevemente que se habían conocido, cuando él era joven, durante una excavación arqueológica. Y que ella había muerto poco después de tener a Mamá por una enfermedad relacionada con el parto. No sabía si tenía aún familiares vivos en Grecia, quizá no. Si los tuviera, los conocería, y además, habríamos pasado más tiempo en el país. Toda mi infancia en realidad, la pasamos mi abuelo y yo, yendo y viniendo entre El Cairo y Alejandría. Sonreí al recordarlo, el familiar calor de Egipto, los olores de las calles perfumadas, la amable brisa marina en Alejandría soplando por las ventanas, la arena colándose por todos lados en El Cairo, y el ocasional frío de Londres. Mi hogar, en vez de una construcción, había sido él, mi abuelo, y cuando lo había perdido, lo había perdido todo. Su muerte aún hacía que se me cerrara la garganta y procuraba no pensar mucho en él. Recordé el horrible sueño que había tenido en Géminis, en que lo había visto vivo y a mi lado, y me había hablado; y luego se había quemado. Estaba orgulloso de mí, eso me había dicho, pero, ¿sería cierto? No sabía si los muertos podían volver a visitar a los vivos en sueños.

Me pregunte, dada mi reciente visión en Virgo, si mis sueños no estaban tratando de decirme algo. Siempre eran más bien inquietantes, tenía pesadillas constantemente y me desgastaban mucho emocionalmente, pero esa había sido especialmente fea. Respiré hondo y me quité el delantal. Un extraño sopor se había apoderado de mí, no podía combatirlo. Tuve un pequeño momento de susto cuando mi cosmoenergía se alzó sola, no con una gran emanación, sólo una neblina a pocos centímetros de mi piel, que me cosquilleaba cuando los pequeños rayitos de electricidad de la que estaba compuesta chisporroteaban al tocarse unos con los otros. Mis ojos se cerraron y me abandoné a un estado de duermevela en que aún podía pensar, pero no podía controlar mi cuerpo ni levantarme de la cama. Tuve un destello de memoria, una imagen que no sabía de donde venía, tres mujeres hilando un tapete inmenso, el sonido de una tijera. En el tapete había dibujos, diseños, personas. La imagen no se iba. La imagen lo era todo. Intenté sacudirme y con horror comprobé que no podía mover mi cuerpo ni abandonar la visión, no sabía si estaba consciente o inconsciente, no sabía dónde estaba mi cuerpo ni lo sentía, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Un torrente de visiones nuevas me invadió, rápido como un río imparable, me ahogaba en ella, ante mis ojos ví mis manos llenas de sangre en algún lugar oscuro sólo iluminado por las luces de la ciudad que entraban a través de una gran ventana, mis pies descalzos sobre una gran escalera de madera, luego, en un recinto que parecía estar hecho de arena tostada, vi a un hombre cuya presencia no parecía ser humana, era ominosa, enorme. No veía su rostro, pero su cabello rojo flameaba. Luché para deshacerme de la visión. Creí estar loca. Llamé a Athena por todos sus nombres. La visión no se iba. Ahí seguía él, acercándose a mí, yo yacía en el piso inerme y su cosmoenergía, más poderosa de lo que jamás había sentido, me envolvía y me quemaba. Quería irme. La visión cambió. Vino mi madre, tan parecida a mí, y me tomó en brazos. Luego me dí cuenta que no era mi madre. Era yo misma, pero todo en mí había cambiado. Era algo vacío. Un receptáculo. Las pupilas de los ojos de mi otra yo estaban vacías, blancas. El agarre de mi otra yo sobre mí se hizo insoportable, la mujer de mi visión en Virgo había soltado la columna y ahora se aferraba a mí, igual de inamovible que antes. Grité y me debatí.

-¡Marah, MARAH! ¡DESPIERTA!-la voz de Aioria sonaba como si yo estuviera bajo el agua, muy, muy lejos. Luego otras voces se le unieron. La voz de Kanon. Kanon. Debía volver para poder verlo. Abrí los ojos. Ante mí, el techo se veía mucho más cerca de lo normal, de hecho, a pocos centímetros, podría tocarlo si estiraba el brazo.

Asustada, comprendí que levitaba a varios metros del suelo, rodeada de mi propia cosmoenergía, salida de control. Y abajo, sentí el calor abrasador de las llamas. Al mirar hacia el suelo, ví la cama, el nochero, el escritorio, todo encendido. Empecé a caer. Kanon me atrapó antes de que me golpeara y me sacó en brazos del cuarto. Aturdida, vi que Aldebarán y Aioria intentaban controlar el incendio, antes de doblar el marco de la puerta.

Lloraba, histérica, repitiendo unas palabras que no sabía que significaban, aunque sabía que era griego antiguo. En cuanto comprendí que estaba hablando, y que no sabía qué estaba diciendo, paré de hacerlo, aunque seguí llorando. Kanon se sentó conmigo aún en sus brazos en el inicio de la escalera que lleva de Cáncer a Leo. Me limpió las lágrimas de la cara con su mano, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba mi espalda en círculos para que me calmara. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Qué me pasó, Kanon? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?-pregunté hipando, con la voz quebrada, me dio tos debido al humo que había inhalado, me ardía la piel y me dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Tal vez la meditación y Shaka manoseando mi tercer ojo era lo que había desatado semejante ataque. No me pasaba algo así desde Libra. Y nunca tan espantoso. Mire a Kanon, interrogante, con los ojos aguados y mis puños tomando la tela de su camisa. El cedió, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que me lo contase.

-Aldebarán y yo sentimos tu cosmo desbordarse como jamás lo había hecho. Como tuviste un enfrentamiento con Aioria, pensamos que tal vez habían vuelto a pelearse, que estabas en problemas, y vinimos a ver qué estaba pasando. Encontramos a Aioria intentando traspasar una barrera de cosmo alrededor tuyo, generada por ti. Levitabas, inconsciente. Gritabas. La explosión de tu cosmo había derramado la lámpara de aceite de tu escritorio y le prendió fuego, a eso, a tu cama y tu escritorio. Te llamamos hasta que volviste con nosotros.-explicó Kanon en voz baja. En su cara había una expresión de preocupación intensa, me miraba como si me viera por primera vez en su vida, él fuera un doctor inexperimentado, y yo estuviera gravemente enferma.

-Kanon, dime, por favor, ¿qué estaba gritando?-inquirí. Quería saberlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Nada, Marah. Sólo gritabas incoherencias. Nada.-contestó él, con el tono de voz con el que se trata de calmar a un niño para que vuelva a dormir. Cuando abrí la boca, con las mejillas rojas de rabia, porque odiaba que me escondieran cosas, para protestar, me besó en los labios para acallarme, y lo permití. Las lágrimas se colaron en ese beso. Sentí una enorme decepción. Algo muy grave estaba sucediendo. Fui vagamente consciente de que el brazo izquierdo de Kanon sostenía mi cuerpo contra el suyo, la palma de su mano abierta contra mi espalda, y que su mano derecha acunaba mi mejilla, su pulgar sobre mi rostro. Las semanas de no verlo me pasaron factura y se me olvidó que cualquiera podía vernos, a él también. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, profundizando el sabor salado de mis lágrimas, lo cual me arrancó un sollozo que el ahogó apretándome más contra su cuerpo, contra su rostro. Murmuró contra mis labios y me besó en la frente-Mientras yo esté cerca, Marah, no te pasará nada. Te lo prometo.

Dos lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, se me arrugó la cara en una mueca de dolor y miedo. Me miró, con una mezcla de desesperación, preocupación y deseo, y volvió a besarme con rabiosa intensidad. No sé por qué pensaba que eso me calmaba. No lo hacía, sólo me distraía momentáneamente. Pero qué distracción. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y me entregué a sus manos, sus brazos y sus labios con la intención de olvidarlo todo. Moderó su ímpetu y me acarició, me mimó, casi. Una pequeña chispa de alegría renació en mí. Me extrañaba tanto como yo a él, y enterré mis dedos en su cabello.

Una tos nos interrumpió. Aldebarán y Aioria nos miraban, asombradísimos. Sobre todo Aioria. Parecía que le hubieran dado un mazazo en la cabeza. Luego pareció comprenderlo todo, llegar a la fatal conclusión de que todo lo que sospechaba, lo que creía que estaba pasando, era cierto. Un rictus en sus labios me indicó que tendría aún más problemas, y mi corazón se fue a mis piernas, mis venas se congelaron de horror, creí que me daba un infarto de susto. Aldebarán pasó por nuestro lado sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Fue horrible. Sentí muchísima vergüenza. No me dejaría volver a hablar con Aimeé, seguro.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó Gran Gato, conteniéndose. Kanon se puso en pie, aun cargándome. Me tapé el rostro con las manos. No podía verlo, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba tan avergonzada que no era capaz literalmente de mirar al rostro a alguien.

-Desde hace más o menos un mes, Aioria.-contestó Kanon.-Quería pedirte disculpas por las ocasiones en que la lastimé mientras entrenaba conmigo en Géminis. Quiero asegurarte que mis intenciones con ella son nobles. Mi interés es sincero.

-Esto es más que "interés", Géminis. Mucho más, ¡debería darte vergüenza! Marah es una niña. ¡UNA NIÑA! Una aprendiz, ni siquiera es adulta según las leyes del Santuario…Eres un cerdo sádico y miserable, hacerle tanto daño y luego aprovecharte de su fragilidad emocional…

-Pero tú y Marin…-empecé a decir yo. Él me interrumpió, colérico.

-¡Pero Marin y yo, nada! Mi relación con ella inició en serio cuando ya ambos teníamos armadura, éramos guerreros experimentados, y recibimos la bendición de Athena y del Patriarca. Somos adultos responsables y no estoy de acuerdo con esto, no lo autorizo y mañana te llevaré a ti a una audiencia con el Patriarca, Marah, porque estás bajo mi tutela. No tengo ganas de discutir más este asunto. Entrégamela, Kanon.

-No, no quiero.-me rebelé, con la voz quebrada, y apreté mi abrazo contra el cuello de Kanon.-por favor, Aioria, necesito estar con él.

-Fuera de mi vista y de mi templo, los dos. –dijo Aioria de un tirón, gruñéndonos con rabia, pero cediendo. No sabía qué era tener un hermano mayor, pero seguro así debía sentirse. Kanon me descargó en el suelo.

-Discúlpame porfavor, Aioria. Perdóname por todo.- le dije, con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo. Me sentía tremendamente mal con él. Gran Gato suspiró. Tenía una expresión realmente dolorida en el rostro, como si lo hubiera traicionado. Y de hecho, sí, había traicionado su confianza más allá de todo lo que había hecho antes. Esto era grave, y no sabía si mi relación con él sobreviviría a esta situación, a esta revelación, a mi relación con Kanon. Los necesitaba, a ambos. Necesitaba la seguridad del hogar que Aioria me brindaba en Leo, la disciplina, la calidez, las enseñanzas, la posibilidad del honor. Pero también necesitaba el fuego, la emoción, la pasión, y la seguridad personal que Kanon me hacía sentir, que nada en el mundo podría tocarme si él estaba cerca.

-No creo que pueda perdonarte que me hayas ocultado algo tan serio. Debes aprender a confiar en mí, Marah. Quizá habría podido ayudarte, no dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, y créeme que entiendo que sobre el corazón no hay quien mande, pero somos un ejército, y tenemos normas y reglas y rangos. Y él ha incumplido las normativas y se ha aprovechado de su rango y merece el juicio y el castigo y espero que lo comprendas y no me odies, Marah. Es la justicia de Athena.

Miró a Kanon, como si estuviera resignado, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Me temblaron tanto las rodillas que no fui capaz de sostenerme más en pie de puro pánico, y me aferré de su ropa. Él volvió a cargarme y me dejé llevar hacia Géminis con el alma rota.

Al parecer, yo ya había decidido a quién necesitaba más. Pensé en las lecciones de Shaka y me di cuenta de que yo era un caso perdido. Siempre iría allí donde mis deseos me dictaran, y nunca a ningún otro lugar. Mi instintos, mi supervivencia. Nunca podría deshacerme de mi ego y nunca podría ser una asceta, una santa. Mientras Kanon me llevaba, ambos en silencio, pensé por primera vez en que tal vez, yo no era material para guerrera de Athena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **- _Yen ´aal deek ommack_ : eres un idiota (árabe)**

 **- _Vlaca_ : estúpido (griego)**

 **-Pankration: antiguo deporte griego, mejor conocido como lucha grecorromana.**

 **Buenas buenas queridos lectores. Vuelvo a dejarles cinco centavitos de felicidad. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por su asiduidad y sus reviews!**


	12. How we became fire

_**Pido disculpas de antemano a Lady Dragon, la creadora de Zelha, y a Argesh Marek, la creadora de Chloe, si les molesta su aparición en esta historia. Yo amo a Zelha y a Chloe y ambos personajes me inspiraron a hacer lo que hago. Si los lectores quieren buscar dichas historias, están aquí, en f.f: Lux Aeterna: an amazon´s diary, y The Killer In Me. Aclaro que en ningún momento la trama del universo en que Marah, Aimee y Eva viven se cruza con los de Zelha y Chloe de manera oficial. Lo hago como homenaje, realmente.**_

 _ **Perséfone X: Vas a ver que a Aioria y Kanon les pasa de todo, porque sitio en que esté Marah, sitio donde hay diversión. Muchas gracias por leerme!**_

 _ **Tsuki Girasol: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews bella. Eres muy amable. Gracias por querer a Marah, siendo tan fastidiosita como es, jajaja. A mí en lo personal no me molestan las marysues, siempre y cuando sean buenas marysues, es decir, OC con carácter. Y eso es lo que he tratado de hacer con Marah.**_

 ** _Pásense por Crossroads, de The Ninja Sheep, aquí, en FF. Son las historias de Aimeé y Eva, las amigas de Marah, y es MARAVILLOSO._**

 ** _Advertencia. Este capítulo tiene contenido adulto. Lo inspiraron "how we became fire" de la banda Moonspell y "our hearts condemn us" del músico Jozef Van Wissem, parte de la banda sonora de la película "Only lovers left alive"_**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos,_**

 **XII**

 **HOW WE BECAME FIRE**

-Quizá esta sea la última noche en que podamos vernos.-dije, derrotada, sentada sobre la cama de Kanon y con las rodillas recogidas contra el pecho, el pelo esparcido sobre mi espalda y el colchón. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero ya había llorado mucho y me parecía que iba a deshidratarme. Además ya me había mostrado demasiado débil y necesitada ante Kanon y eso nunca es buena idea. Él estaba de pie ante la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza algo gacha y los ojos cerrados, y aunque parecía completamente en calma, yo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la perspectiva de encarar al Patriarca y que lo amonestaran lo tenía algo nervioso. Sus hombros estaban más encuadrados de lo normal, la posición que tomaba antes de emprender el ataque, o esperarlo. En apariencia relajada, pero lista.

-Es posible que me expulsen del Santuario. Debí mencionarte eso antes. Athena nos prohibió terminantemente este tipo de relaciones con nuestras alumnas o las alumnas de otros mientras fueran aún aprendices.

La mandíbula medio se me desencajó de la cara. Lo miré, estupefacta. El me observó, parpadeó, y volteó su rostro hacia fuera, donde la Luna iluminaba el precipicio que se abría bajo nosotros hasta Tauro.

-¿Por qué?-tartamudeé después de un rato. Él no me miró al responderme.

-Por las mismas razones que esgrimió Aioria hace un rato. Considera que es injusto porque ustedes están en un nivel inferior, y eso las hace vulnerables a manipulación, mientras sean aprendices. Una vez tengan armadura, ya son adultas según la ley del Santuario, y libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que les plazca. Ya no están sujetas a un _kyrios_ , o tutor, que es responsable por absolutamente todo lo que les suceda durante el entrenamiento.

Entendí muchas cosas de golpe. Como la histeria de mi maestro porque Kanon me había lastimado. Había empezado a tomarse en serio su papel de tutor y protector de mi persona. Después de dos años de escasamente hablarme, claro. Y de permitir que me enviaran al desierto. Me sentí una idiota. ¡Y yo disculpándome, con lágrimas en los ojos! Aioria ni corto ni perezoso tenía toda la intención de hacer expulsar a Kanon del Santuario.

Y como siempre, todo era mi culpa. Me tomé la cabeza con las manos y enterré la cara entre las rodillas, casi hiperventilando. Era demasiado. Todavía el corazón me saltaba del susto de lo que había sucedido en Leo y flashes de las imágenes que había visto en aquel trance me asaltaban a ratos. Sentí a Kanon salir de la habitación, y luego regresar, y el sonido de un líquido contra un vidrio. Levanté la cara. Estaba ante mí con un vaso pequeñito y largo lleno con un líquido transparente. En la otra mano llevaba una botella de vidrio sin marcar y otra copita.

-Toma, lo necesitas. Debes relajarte para poder estar en condiciones de responder adecuadamente a las preguntas que te hagan mañana, no hecha un manojo de nervios.-me dijo. Recibí la copita. La olisqueé. Un vaho tremendo a alcohol y dulce emanaba de ella.

-¿Qué es?-dije, aturullada, pues no había pensado en esa parte del asunto. De mí dependería que a Kanon no lo expulsaran. Eso hizo que todas mis entrañas se revolcaran de pánico. Después de mi desastroso día en Leo, lo que necesitaba era alcohol y un rato de conversación con la persona que más quería en el mundo, y que al parecer, mejor me entendía. Quizá tenía razón y relajarme era lo que necesitaba.

- _Ouzo_. Aguardiente de uva.-contestó, sirviéndose en su vaso, que llenó casi hasta el tope. Lo alzó en mi dirección.- _Eis Ygeia_ , Marah. Por nosotros.

Lo levanté también, para brindar con él, y me tragué el horroroso fuego líquido, combustible de avión, destapa caños dulce, que me acababa de dar. Otras cuatro de esas y estaba segura de que quedaría K.O. El licor me quemó el estómago. Recordé con horror que no había comido nada.

-¿Qué debo decir mañana?-le pregunté. Él se sirvió otra copita, e indolente, se la echó al coleto sin siquiera hacer un gesto. Supe de inmediato que el ouzo para él, era agua. Me sirvió otra y me la entregó. Me la tomé sin dudar un instante. Quizá el licor me ayudaría a dormir bien y olvidarme por un rato de todo mi desagradable día. Le puse la copita en señal de que quería otro. Me lo sirvió, y me lo tomé. Seguían doliéndome las nalgas, por cierto. El me miró y sonrió.

- _Easy, girl. You´re going to get real wasted_ -me dijo, quitándome la copa, y me besó seductoramente en los labios. Ambos sabíamos a ouzo. Algo dentro de mi vientre se removió y tuve que apretar los muslos el uno contra el otro para acallarlo. Se separó de mí y me acarició el pelo. Hice un gesto de desagrado.

- _I solemnly vow to teach you some proper english. I certainly do not fancy you babbling around like an american_.-le espeté, medio en serio, medio en broma.

- _Don´t be cross, wee lass_.-me dijo, fingiendo un acento escocés terrible que hizo que se me escapara una carcajada. Nunca podía estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme reír. Sentí una punzada de dolor sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de que por mi culpa, tuviera que irse. Decidí cambiar de tema y elegí uno muy malo, debido a mi precaria sobriedad. Siempre me había intrigado un tema del que él y yo jamás habíamos hablado. Cabo Sounión. Y su regencia del reino submarino como Dragón del Mar.

-Y…¿qué tal era, Kanon? Me refiero a la prisión de Cabo Sounión.-pregunté, con la voz razonablemente distorsionada. La expresión en la cara de dicha persona cambió y comprendí que no debí preguntar eso.-disculpa, _habibi_. No tienes que contestar.

Kanon miró hacia afuera, hacia la luna. Cerró los ojos un momento.

-Era…húmedo, todo el tiempo. En ocasiones creí que iba a morir de infecciones en la piel. Olor a algas y pescados podridos durante la marea baja. Luchar para no ahogarme durante las mareas altas y las tormentas. Me sentía tan desgraciado que nunca comprendí que el que mis heridas sanaran rápidamente y siempre tuviera fuerzas para seguir luchando, venían del cosmo de Athena. Al salir de allí sólo quería cumplir mi propósito, adueñarme del poder de Poseidón y hacerle la guerra a Athena. Ser un dios. Eso quería.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él. Me serví otro trago de ouzo. Me lo embutí como pude, mientras me quemaba la garganta, y abracé a mi gemelo del mal.

-¿Todavía…te sientes culpable?-murmuré contra su pecho. Kanon besó mi coronilla.

-Sí. A veces. En otras ocasiones siento que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No sabes lo terrible que era aquello, Marah. Las privaciones. El ansia de poder. Éramos apenas niños cuando llegamos al Santuario y no conocíamos otra vida. Yo quería más que eso. Aún quiero más que eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con "eso"?-pregunté. Kanon se alejó un poco de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos, con expresión de que era muy obvio. Me besó. Fue un beso distinto, electrizante. Por momentos amenazaba con hacerme perder el poco equilibrio que me quedaba. En medio de la bruma alcohólica, simplemente me dejaba llevar.

-A esto, pequeña.-susurró, en una pausa, contra mi boca.-A no sólo ser un guerrero, un defensor.-se bajó del marco de la ventana, acompasando cada palabra con otro beso.-a tener una vida.

Estaba muy, muy ebria. No me dí cuenta a dónde fueron a parar los vasitos, ni cuando Kanon me depositó en la cama y se recostó sobre mí, aplastándome con su peso, inmovilizándome. Los besos eran gotas de lava en mi cara, cuello y pecho. Empezó a deslizar su lengua sobre mi piel, a mordisquearme. Su pelo olía a humo de leña y me cosquilleaba en la cara. No tenía idea de que mis manos se habían metido bajo su camisa y acariciaban su espalda, por voluntad propia. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Luego se puso de pie y se recostó contra uno de los lados del ventanal. Me quedé allí, con una sensación terrible de que algo había iniciado pero al parecer, no iba a terminar. Volví a sentirme atemorizada por el hecho de que tuviera que irse, de que lo expulsaran.

-En serio, Kanon. ¿Qué debo decir mañana?

-La verdad, muñeca. Eso es lo que debes decir. Que fui un loco sádico que te golpeó, te rompió huesos y te hizo sangrar, empleó contra ti ataques a los que otros no han sobrevivido, y calculadora, fría y manipuladoramente te sedujo, aprovechándose de la obvia atracción que sentías por él.

Al principio lo dijo como si estuviera bromeando. Luego me dí cuenta que así era como él lo veía.

Y que se sentía culpable. Sumamente culpable. Me cubrí la boca con los dedos y lo miré con los ojos aguados. El dolor en su voz me pilló por sorpresa.

-Esa es la verdad, ¿no?-me preguntó, su rostro extremadamente serio, una máscara, imposible saber lo que pensaba o sentía. Me desconcertó la expresividad de su voz contrastando con el hieratismo de su expresión. Me puse en pie, tomé la botella del alfeizar de la ventana, y me mandé un trago largo, sin respirar. No pude evitar arrugar el rostro al bajarla, y limpiarme los labios con los nudillos. Kanon me miraba, aún serio.

-Si.-le contesté, poniendo la botella sobre el marco de la ventana. Así había pasado, y era cierto. Todo. Pero yo simplemente no podía controlar lo que sentía por él. Una voz gritaba en la parte de atrás de mi cerebro, tratando de convencerme de que era mi oportunidad de alejarlo de mí, y por un instante, me llené de rabia. Sí, se había aprovechado, todo el tiempo. Dudé un momento, antes de estampar mi mano contra su rostro con todas mis fuerzas, alzándome de puntillas, porque no alcanzaba. Él pudo detenerme, claro, pero no quiso. Me dolió la palma de la mano, su rostro se volteó por la fuerza del golpe, su cabello se movió un poco, casi mágicamente en cámara lenta. Al voltearse para verme, me dí cuenta que le había rasguñado un poco el pómulo con las uñas y que le sangraba el labio. Se me aguaron los ojos. Me alcé de puntillas de nuevo, le eché los brazos al cuello y le besé los rasguños y el labio partido, sintiéndome horrible. Pensé cómo se debió sentir él al golpearme durante los entrenamientos.-Si, Kanon, y no. Nada entre nosotros es simple.

Él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me alzó del suelo para estar rostro a rostro. Mis empeines tocaron sus pantorrillas un poco más debajo de sus rodillas. Podía aplastarme si quería. Podía desaparecerme en una miríada de átomos, si le daba la gana. Me besó, la sangre y el ouzo mezclándose, traté de ser gentil con sus labios ahora partidos.

-No, nada entre nosotros lo es. En eso tienes razón, _Gatáki_. ¿Me perdonarás algún día?

-Sólo si prometes no lastimarme ni mentirme de nuevo jamás.-susurré, mirándolo a los ojos, muy seria.

-Nunca. No te lastimaré ni te mentiré de nuevo.

Era un juramento. Lo selló con un beso casto y me depositó en el piso, que se movió mucho bajo mis pies. Con cara de resignación, volvió a cargarme y me depositó sobre la cama. Se sentó a mi lado y me limpió la mejilla con el dedo.

-Hollín.-dijo, cuando lo miré interrogante. Me sonrojé. Claro, todavía estaba llena de mugre de cuando estaba limpiando Leo.-Deberías tomar un baño caliente y comer algo. Así te relajarás y te levantarás bien para mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza y me ayudó a llegar al baño porque estaba muy temblorosa. Me dejó en la puerta, y respetuosamente, se retiró. Me quedé parpadeando incrédula, esperando un estallido de su habitual exuberancia coqueta, pero no lo hubo. Entré en el baño, cerré la puerta, me desnudé mientras ponía a correr el agua caliente en la tina, y luego me lancé a ella torpemente, sin duda el licor me había atontado. Olvidé recogerme el pelo, y se mojó. Me lo subí a lo alto de la cabeza y lo sujeté ahí precariamente con la liga con la que me recogía la trenza. Apoyé la nuca en el borde de la tina excavada en el suelo tras ponerle aceites al agua, me froté la cara, los brazos, las piernas, con una esponja, y luego me quedé ahí, medio flotando en el agua caliente. Temí dormirme y tener otro episodio. Ya tenía miedo de adormecerme y perder el control. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, tras cerrar los ojos un momento, la puerta del baño se abrió. Asumiendo en mi duermevela que era Dora, me volteé para verla.

No, no era Dora. Era Kanon, con un peplo blanco y corto en las manos. Me apreté contra la pared de la tina y me tapé todo lo que pude con los brazos, pensando que desde donde él estaba, por el ángulo, no podría verme el cuerpo, sólo la cabeza. No me miró.

-Te traía esto, linda. Quería regalártelo luego, pero recordé que lo único que tienes para cambiarte es la ropa sucia que traías puesta. Estuve tocando la puerta y me preocupé cuando no respondiste. Aquí te lo dejo.-puso la prenda sobre una percha. Por una extraña locura de la cual me arrepentiría después, y con la cara roja, murmuré, "quédate, por favor" lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara. Con el rostro inexpresivo, cerró la puerta tras él, dejándonos a ambos encerrados en el baño. Se acercó a donde yo estaba, y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Volteé el rostro, con las mejillas a punto de estallarme, y cerré los ojos. Sentí un pequeño chapoteo.

Kanon estaba desnudo justo al lado contrario de donde yo me hallaba. Dos metros de agua caliente nos separaban. Me hundí en ella hasta la nariz.

-Mirarme no te matará, Marah.-dijo después de un rato en que casi me ahogué un par de veces, aún con la cara metida en el agua caliente y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Abrí un ojo. Luego el otro. Estaba sentado en uno de los escaños en que uno podía acomodarse bajo el agua, y su torso casi completo sobresalía.-Ven aquí, no muerdo.

-No, tú allá y yo aquí.-le dije, tratando de calmar a mi corazón que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. Él sonrió de medio lado, reconociendo la derrota. Aproveché descaradamente mi oportunidad de comérmelo con los ojos. Todos los músculos y la piel y las cicatrices, el cabello, la cara. Todo allí, tan cercano, tan sensual.

-Bien, sólo quería darte un masaje. No me mires mientras me baño, por favor.-explicó y pidió, devolviéndome el chuzón con maestría. Entrecerré los ojos. Me volteé y le di la espalda y seguí con lo mío. Me recosté con los brazos sobre el borde de la tina y me quedé allí con los ojos cerrados. Y me dormí, al parecer. Lo próximo que supe era que estaba recostada de espaldas sobre algo suave, húmedo y tibio, con un brazo que no era mío, musculoso y moreno, sosteniéndome por el abdomen, para que no me hundiera en el agua. Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Kanon, y él a su vez estaba con la espalda contra el borde de la tina. Con su otra mano, y de manera delicada, sacaba agua de la tina para derramármela en el rostro y lavármelo, como si yo fuera un bebé. Volví a tensarme y un pánico atroz me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Él me apretó contra sí con algo de fuerza, mientras yo luchaba para zafarme de su abrazo.-No, _shhh_ , quédate…Quédate conmigo, Marah. ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? ¿Por qué le temes tanto a la intimidad física? No te lastimaré, de hecho, será placentero…

-No es el dolor a lo que le temo, sabes que nunca me he acobardado ante eso.-murmuré, hiperventilando, con los ojos cerrados.-Me da miedo dejar de ser…tu sabes…, me da miedo lo que pase después. Además hay algo, no lo sé, no me gusta que me toquen…Es como si…No lo sé, sólo me da terror, como si…Pudiera perder algo muy valioso y debiera defenderlo a toda costa…

-¿Alguien te ha agredido, ha intentado…?-preguntó él con voz suave. La mano con la que estaba acariciándome el rostro, pasó a acariciarme el hombro y la clavícula.

-Algol de Perseus era muy invasivo.-le comenté. Había cosas que pasaron en el desierto de las cuales yo no tenía mucha claridad, porque había quedado inconsciente. Pero yo me negaba a creerlo. Aioria lo habría matado, y Perseus de verdad le tenía bastante miedo/respeto al León.-Pero es más que todo las costumbres del lugar en que crecí y como me criaron…

-¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó, lógicamente, inquiriendo por las largas y anchas cicatrices que plagaban el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Mi pecho, mi hombro, el largo del brazo hasta un poco más abajo del codo, las costillas, el abdomen y la parte superior de mi muslo. Era un milagro que mi rostro y cuello estuvieran intactos, y que yo siguiera viva. Obviamente ya las había visto, ya había visto todo mi cuerpo. ¡Tanto que me había esforzado por esconderlo! Me sentí tan increíblemente avergonzada, tan humillada y pequeña y horrible…

Kanon tomó mi rostro con su mano con delicadeza por la barbilla y ahogó mis sollozos con sus labios, calmó mi terror con la solidez entera de su cuerpo de largos miembros tallados en mármol. Acarició las cicatrices. Las besó. Me tomó en brazos y salimos del agua, porque ya estaba enfriándose. Me sentó en un pequeño escabel de mármol y me envolvió en toallas de lino, luego se envolvió él la cintura, ocultando su excitada desnudez de mi vista. No pude evitar mirarlo y volver a sentir pánico. Me cargó como a un bebé, como si fuera un pequeño fardo, y ya en su habitación me dejó sobre la cama y cerró la puerta con seguro. Me quitó las toallas, mientras yo lo observaba como si estuviera fuera de mi misma, fuera de mi cuerpo, y aquello le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona. No podía creérmelo.

Se arrodilló ante mí. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó. Fue un beso distinto, extraño. Estaba lleno de dulzura y de ansia, de dolor, de anhelo. De miedo. Y de fuego, de ebriedad, de rabia, de deseo. Cuando por fin le eché los brazos al cuello, se separó de mí.

-¿Comprendes que estás a punto de involucrarte en esto más allá del punto de no retorno?-preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. Me tapé los pechos con los brazos.

-¿Comprendes tú que estás a punto de complicar mucho más tu situación actual en el Santuario?-le devolví la pregunta. Él asintió con la cabeza, mirándome como si quisiera comerme, con un ansia lobuna tatuada en el rostro. Me quitó la goma del pelo y con delicadeza y lentitud me deshizo la larga trenza, peinándome el pelo con los dedos y luego con su propio peine de carey. A cada pasada, lenta y cuidadosamente estudiada, escalofríos me recorrían. Me quitó el cabello de la espalda una vez estuvo completamente desenredado, apartándolo hacia mi pecho, y acarició mi espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, muy despacio. Me tendió boca abajo en la cama, me apresuré a taparme las nalgas con una de las toallas. Él la dejo allí, y me masajeó con un aceite. Se aseguró de masajearme los hombros, los brazos, la cadera, los muslos, las pantorrillas, sacando toda la tensión de mi cuerpo. Me quitó la toalla.

-Lo siento, estás muy amoratada. Si te toco, sólo contribuiré a que los moretones se hagan aún más grandes. Además tienes quemaduras. Ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Aioria. Un poco. Tengo rabia. Esto es demasiado humillante. ¿Quieres que vaya por algo de hielo?

Volteé a mirarlo, aún acostada boca abajo. Estaba sentado a mi lado. Me volteé, aún tapándome los pechos. Recorrió mis cicatrices con los ojos, una mirada que aunque expresaba algo de lástima, parecía también apreciar y querer grabar cada detalle.

-Algo me pasó en el desierto. Recuerdo a un animal, un león, aunque no tiene mucho sentido, estaba tan adentro de él que ni siquiera los beduinos tenían rutas por allí. Yo estaba buscando comida…y al parecer, el animal también estaba en lo mismo. Recuerdo haberle golpeado con una piedra en la cabeza hasta matarlo. Luego perdí el sentido. Desperté momentáneamente en una cabaña, y luego en un hospital de Mecca, en Arabia. Me dijeron que habían tenido que ponerme muchos antibióticos y sangre, y que tenía mucha suerte, pues mis órganos internos se habían salido. A veces tengo recuerdos que llegan espontáneamente sobre eso, arrastrarme sobre la arena caliente y saber que iba a morir. Aioria hizo lo que pudo para curarme con su cosmo, pero estas heridas cerraron así. ¿Son horribles, verdad?-le conté de un tirón, temiendo su respuesta con tanta fuerza que estaba temblando. Él sonrió.

-Si, son horribles, pero te hacen hermosa. Somos guerreros, Marah, estamos cubiertos de cicatrices. Es el precio que pagamos con orgullo por las lecciones aprendidas. Eres hermosa y no tienes una idea clara de lo mucho que te deseo.-me susurró, con la voz espesa ya por la lujuria, una voz que nunca había escuchado en un hombre. Se inclinó sobre mí y yo me acerqué a él, besándolo con urgencia, con ganas, con abandono de mí misma. Sus gemidos contra mi boca, profundos y roncos, al estrechar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, hicieron que a la vez, yo gimiera, perdida en aquella vorágine de calor y suave furia. No estaba pensando. No quería pensar. Me olvidé de las consecuencias, de las advertencias, del miedo, y en mi cabeza sólo estábamos Kanon y yo, y el tremor espléndido de conocer en toda su extensión el significado de la palabra "avidez".

Aunque hizo lo que pudo para excitarme hasta el borde de la locura, y aclimatar mi cuerpo a su presencia, hubo dolor y sangre. Y lágrimas de miedo en mis mejillas, que él lamió y besó mientras susurraba que me amaba por primera vez, cesando en su ímpetu, hiperventilando de deseo contenido sobre mí, todo su cuerpo estremecido, sudor perlando su hermosa piel, su olor debajo de la mía, dentro de mí, en mi boca, mientras yo sollozaba quedamente, sintiendo aún el ardor de mi himen roto palpitando, intentando acomodarse a la intrusión de su miembro, que parecía quemarme, romperme y llenarme completamente, todo al mismo tiempo. Su mano había temblado al tocar el sitio de la unión entre nuestros cuerpos para comprobar de dónde venía aquella humedad excesiva, que resultó ser mi sangre, y la observó contrito, como si no pudiera creer lo que habíamos hecho, y me observó largamente, con una pátina acuosa sobre los ojos y mordiéndose los labios, pensando en algo qué decir. En cierto modo, él también parecía dolorido, arrepentido, culpable, todo ello sumándose a su evidente pasión. Como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen contra algo sacrosanto y a la vez, el saberse criminal lo excitara hasta los límites de su autocontrol, que duró hasta que volvió a besarme. Iniciamos una danza que me llevó de la agonía al éxtasis, y durante el largo tiempo que compartimos en la unión, me quedó claro, aunque no quería pensar en ello porque me llenaba de ácido de puros celos, que yo no era su primera mujer, obviamente. Él sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, cómo moverse, cómo y dónde tocar para torturarme con el mayor placer que hubiera creído posible, hasta que mis miedos, aprensiones, crianza y modales se evaporaron junto a mi cordura. Ahí fue cuando nuestros cosmos se encendieron y se mezclaron, hubo sangre bajo mis uñas al hundirse en su espalda, y en mi lengua, por morder sus labios, y nuestros cuerpos palpitaron al unísono.

Lo hicimos varias veces, hasta que el cansancio me venció y me desplomé sobre su pecho, cubriéndome con las sábanas húmedas. Kanon me apretó contra sí como si quisiera partirme los huesos, jamás dejarme ir, fusionarme contra su cuerpo. Luché contra el sueño con todas mis fuerzas, pero era más grande que yo, más grande que la vida misma. Me dormí escuchando el latido de su corazón, acompasado con el mío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí los ojos estando aún oscuro, tras haber tenido pesadillas difusas de las cuales, extrañamente, recordaba pocas cosas. Kanon seguía profundamente dormido y abrazándome tan fuerte que temía que al moverme, lo despertaría. Posesivo. Su lenguaje corporal me decía que efectivamente, yo era suya. Intenté moverme, debía ir a Leo para ver al Patriarca. Él se despertó, como si hacía dos segundos no estuviera profundamente dormido, sólo fingiéndolo. Completamente alerta.

-Buenos días, mi Esfinge. –saludó, besándome. Sentí como su virilidad volvía a la vida contra mi muslo. A pesar del dolor, inmediatamente me humedecí. Como me había enseñado la noche anterior, me senté sobre su abdomen y con mis manos, lo guié hacia mi interior. Fue horrible. Estaba increíblemente estragada e hinchada. Aun así, estaba húmeda, y me causó placer. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de lujuria. Me mordí los labios para evitar gritar y llamar la atención sobre nosotros una vez comencé a moverme. Kanon me tomó por la cadera, con fuerza, con ambas manos, empujándome contra él, causándome un dolor agudísimo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, mientras intentaba con todas mi voluntad no gritar. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis párpados fuertemente cerrados. Kanon me tomó con delicadeza y me puso bajo sí, moviéndose despacio, besándome y acariciándome. Se dio cuenta de que me estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía parar. Y la verdad, yo tampoco. El espasmo me sacudió primero a mí, y luego a él. Se quedó allí, sobre mí, aplastándome un poco. Una brisa dulce entraba por la ventana abierta, trayendo olor salobre y de hogueras, el olor de una mañana en el Santuario, mezclándose con el olor de nuestros cuerpos, y a sexo. Era bastante fuerte, animal, un olor que me perturbaba y me reconfortaba.

Al levantarse, se quedó mirando las sábanas. Yo también las miré. En varios puntos tenían manchones pequeños, gotitas, ya carmesíes de sangre seca. Yo me tapé el cuerpo con una sábana que no estaba tan sucia, mis mejillas arrebolándose. Obviamente no podía ocultarle mi cuerpo, pero me sentí desnuda ante su fija mirada a las pruebas que había dejado mi virginidad rota. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los pies sobre el suelo, con expresión pensativa.

-Dime de nuevo porqué hicimos esto.-me espetó, como si yo tuviera la culpa. Como si yo fuera la responsable. Me sentí tan increíblemente herida que tuve que luchar por largos segundos contra mí misma para no gritarle, golpearlo y huir de Géminis. Si iba a comportarse como un mocoso, la madura tendría que ser yo. Respiré hondo antes de contestarle.

-No sé tú, Kanon. Pero yo, en mi caso, lo hice porque te amo.-murmuré con una voz bajita y débil, sin mirarlo para no llorar y que mi voz no se quebrara.

-Y yo a ti. Soy un imbécil. Merezco que me echen del Santuario. El daño que te he hecho…todo este tiempo, ¡y ahora esto! Mientras estás cerca no puedo confiar en mí mismo, y veo que tampoco puedo confiar en tu buen juicio. Antes sí, la que ponías el autocontrol era tú…-empezó a decir, se le notaba que estaba tremendamente molesto consigo mismo y conmigo. Me moví despacio sobre la cama, porque de verdad me ardía, y lo abracé por la espalda. Él me tomó, con sábana y todo, y me puso de lado sobre su regazo, acariciando mi rostro, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. –Eres una niña y he cometido un crimen.

-¿Me amas?-le pregunté. Él me besó en la frente.

-Sí, te amo.-admitió, mirándome a los ojos. Yo sonreí.

-Entonces no cometiste ningún crimen. Estas cosas pasan entre la gente que se ama, ¿no?

-No lo entiendes, Marah. No podrías entenderlo…

-Claro que no lo entiendo, no comprendo esta actitud tuya de culparte por algo que ambos hicimos conscientemente, créeme que sería la primera en autoflagelarme y tachar de pecado, de _haram_ , esta experiencia, pero ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. ¿Estás comportándote como un idiota para que te echen del Santuario y así poder alejarte de mí, una vez obtenido el trofeo?-le dije, con brutal franqueza. Pareció estremecerse de repugnancia ante mi última pregunta.

-¡Claro que no!-me contestó airado.-Mi intención es permanecer junto a ti el tiempo que podamos. Que queramos. Escúchame bien, te protegeré con mi vida, te ayudaré con todo lo que me pidas. Te amaré…

-Basta. Calla. Quédate conmigo, es todo. Sólo eso te pido. No me dejes sola. Y déjame ir, tengo que pensar cómo evitaré que Shion te deje a ti el trasero en carne viva por tocar a una amazona niñata.

Kanon sonrió, una sonrisa preciosa que iluminó todo su rostro, como un sol despejando un cielo nublado, y me besó. Fui una tontuela feliz en sus brazos. Me puso en el suelo e intenté caminar, pero las rodillas me fallaban bastante. Volvió a levantarme, hecha un guiñapo, y me llevó al baño.

-Vamos a bañarte, _Moromou_. Estamos hechos un desastre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abandoné Géminis con la misma ropa que tenía el día anterior, para no levantar sospechas, y me llevé el peplo nuevo que Kanon me había regalado envuelto en un trozo de tela vieja. Como aún caminaba gracioso, Kanon tuvo el descaro de reírse un poco de mí. Lo miré extremadamente feo, queriéndole decir que eso era todo su culpa, y se rió aún más alto. En Cáncer, Chloe me miró con expresión de estar sumando uno más uno, se rió y luego me dejó allí sola, en el oscuro Hall de la cuarta Casa. Tenía un cigarrillo en la mano y unas profundas ojeras violáceas. ¿Acaso esa mujer jamás dormía? Al llegar a Leo intenté empujar el inmenso portón frontal pero me dí cuenta de que estaba sellado a cal y canto. Suspiré e hice mala cara. Toqué con los nudillos suavemente tres veces. Volví a tocar, un poco más fuerte. Tras diez angustiosos minutos de espera, Aioria me abrió ya vestido.

-Hola, maestro. Buenos días.-dije, tímidamente, haciéndole una reverencia.

-Entra, Marah. Espero que te bañes y vistas rápidamente. Tenemos audiencia con el Patriarca a primera hora.- contestó, muy preocupado y al parecer, ya no enojado conmigo. Más aliviada, entré al templo y me fui derechita al baño. No se había dado cuenta de que ya me había lavado en Géminis, pero volví a hacerlo, a consciencia, incluso el pelo, mientras evaluaba los destrozos (varios moretones y marcas de dedos de Kanon, los consabidos moretones de la zurra que me había dado Aioria, y bueno, en _ese lugar_ , esperaba algún día desinflamarme), y me puse mi mejor ropa, una camisa negra sin mangas, un pantalón beige, mis botas negras y me até el pelo en una larga trenza. Decidí que no era buena idea ponerme el peplo que me había regalado Kanon. La idea era verme como una guerrera, una mujer seria. Y el peplo era demasiado hermoso, fino y delicado para eso. Cuando salí de mi habitación, Gran Gato ya me estaba esperando afuera. Iniciamos en silencio el tortuoso recorrido hacia el último templo de la Calzada. Estaba jodidamente nerviosa. Asociaba la seriedad y el silencio de mi maestro con que estuviera pensando que Kanon y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos. Pasamos por Virgo. Shaka ya se encontraba meditando y nos permitió el paso. En Libra el Anciano Maestro me miró con preocupación y orgullo, una mezcla rarísima. Los ronquidos atronadores de Milo nos recibieron en Escorpio, así que ni nos molestamos en despertarlo. En Sagitario, noté el rictus en los labios de Aioria. Debía extrañarlo muchísimo. Añadí un poco más de culpa al gran salón en mi cerebro etiquetado como "sentimientos hacia Aioria", que estaba casi lleno de eso, de culpa. En Capricornio, la joven que había visto en alguna ocasión con Saga de Géminis se adelantó hacia nosotros llevando una katana japonesa en las manos. Al parecer estaba entrenando con ella. Tenía los ojos de un increíble color dorado y un larguísimo y liso cabello castaño oscuro que a la luz, sin embargo, daba visos dorados. Era alta, fuerte, atlética. Su cara, muy bonita.

-Hola, Zelha. –dijo Aioria.-te presento a mi alumna, Marah.

Zelha se adelantó. Me pareció ver en ella la misma cadencia y poderío de un león, un tigre. Estreché su mano y sonreí aunque me sentía un poco intimidada. Desde algún lugar entre las columnas, Shura de Capricornio salió saltando como una cabra y atacó a Zelha aprovechando su momento de distracción. La ví reaccionar en milisegundos para parar la estocada de la katana de su contrincante. Aioria y yo nos miramos a los ojos, ligeramente divertidos, y abandonamos el templo mientras aún escuchábamos el _clang clang_ de metal contra metal. En Acuario, nadie salió a recibirnos, y en Piscis, Afrodita se encontraba podando y regando sus magníficas rosas. En todo el templo había rosales, enredados entre las columnas. Mirar a Afrodita de Piscis era aún desconcertante para mí. Nunca había visto a un hombre con rasgos tan femeninos, tan andrógino, y aún así tan musculoso y tan aparentemente frío y despiadado. Volvió a observarme de manera extraña. Era evidente que Aioria y él no se caían para nada bien, por la manera en como se saludaban, como robots mecánicos. Cada día notaba más la falta de inteligencia emocional de los caballeros de oro. Eran niños grandotes con inmensos poderes, lo cual los hacía muchísimo más peligrosos.

Con cada paso que dábamos para acercarnos al Salón del Patriarca, más nerviosa me sentía. Al llegar al final de la escalera miré hacia abajo y vi el amanecer en el Oriente desde lo alto, el cielo absolutamente despejado y sólo las líneas del horizonte cuajadas de nubes. Los olivos se agitaron con el viento matutino y suspiré intentando tranquilizarme. Allí el Cosmo de Athena se sentía con mucha más intensidad, era casi como un olor reconfortante.

Los guardias nos abrieron las puertas del Salón Patriarcal. Avanzamos, Aioria delante de mí, hasta la presencia de Shion de Aries. Sentado en su trono, no estaba vestido con ropas ceremoniales, sino con una sencilla túnica blanca de mangas largas con ribetes azules. Aioria se arrodilló en una sola rodilla y yo lo imité.

-Pónganse de pie, por favor, Aioria y Marah. ¿Cuál es el asunto que querías discutir conmigo, Aioria?-dijo Shion con su voz atemporal. Una muchacha joven se acercó llevando una bandeja con uvas y una jarra y un vaso de cerámica, que dejó en una mesita junto a él, sirvió agua de la jarra en el vaso y luego se retiró inclinando la cabeza. Aioria y yo nos pusimos de pie.

-Gran Patriarca, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas primero.-dijo Aioria, mirándome. Luego miré a Shion, que observaba a Aioria con cara de extrañeza.

-Retírate, Marah, por favor. Volveremos a llamarte. –dijo Shion. Incliné la cabeza, y salí lo más rápidamente que pude del salón sin siquiera mirar a Aioria. Las puertas se sellaron a cal y canto detrás de mí.

Me senté sobre una roca. Los guardias me miraban, intrigados. Una parte irracional e inmadura de mí asoció, no sé porqué, sus insistentes miradas con el hecho de que Kanon y yo, bueno, habíamos estado juntos, como si pudieran saberlo ya. Respiré despacio varias veces para evitar el molesto sonrojo. Yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para conservarme serena y no salir corriendo a pegar la oreja al portón y escuchar lo que Aioria y el Patriarca estaban diciendo. Odiaba que me trataran como a una niña.

Después de un rato, un guardia aprendiz que aún no tendría quince años, vino, tocó mi hombro y me informó que era requerida de nuevo en la presencia del Patriarca. Me puse en pie con los muslos igual de firmes que las patas de un ciervo recién nacido y entré al salón. Primero miré a Aioria, cuya cara no manifestaba ninguna emoción. Me asusté muchísimo.

-Bien, Marah, Aioria me informa que existe una relación de pareja entre tú y Kanon de Géminis, ¿Es así?-preguntó de manera casual, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Quiero aclarar que fui yo quien lo inició todo, antes incluso de que Kanon de Géminis me tuviera bajo su tutela. Si pueden recordarlo, durante los primeros meses de mi estadía en el Santuario, llevé la máscara, me apegué a la Ley de las Amazonas. Y Kanon fue el primer hombre que me vió sin ella. Luego decidí desecharla.

-Entiendo.-dijo Shion, con una risita. Miró a Aioria, que tenía la mandíbula supremamente apretada, casi como si se estuviera masticando las muelas. -¿El Santo de Géminis toma responsabilidad por su parte en esta…violación de las reglas?

-Sí, señor. Sólo espero que las consecuencias de nuestros actos no sean graves, preferiría irme yo del Santuario a que él perdiera su posición como Santo de Géminis.

-Eso no será necesario.-dijo una voz femenina, joven y suave. Aioria cayó de rodillas, cuando una joven envuelta en un sencillo vestido blanco, piel blanquísima y cabello violeta, liso, tan largo que le rozaba las rodillas, abrió la cortina tras la cual había estado escuchando toda la audiencia.

Cuando Aioria ponía esa cara en blanco sabía que algo muy grave pasaba. Luego miré a Shion. Él también tenía cara de estar a punto de hacer algo que no habría querido nunca hacer. Y a su lado, de pie, estaba Saori Kido. Si ella estaba aquí, el asunto era realmente grave.

Yo también caí de rodillas al suelo. Era la primera vez que la veía, en persona. Sus ojos verdes me miraron, sin poder disimular una expresión de preocupación intensa. Mi corazón se paró un rato, o dejé de respirar, no lo sé. Mi cabeza se inclinó por voluntad propia.

Athena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Por favor déjennos a solas, Shion, Aioria. Se los agradecería mucho.-dijo Ella. Para ser una diosa de la guerra, tenía una voz sorprendentemente suave. Se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros, con la intención de que me levantara de mi reverencia. Me puse en pie. Vi a Shion y a Aioria desaparecer juntos por una cortina, Aioria mirando al Patriarca con una inmensa expresión de "¿qué diablos pasa aquí?" en el rostro. -¿Me acompañarás a regar mis plantas, Marah? Es el momento apropiado.

-Si, Su Gracia. Es un gran honor.-le contesté, aturullada, y la seguí a través de pasillos de piedra y mármol y ventanales de vidrio de colores, y grandes balcones con arcos. Bajamos unas escaleras de piedra en forma de caracol y tras unas grandes verjas de hierro forjado custodiadas por guardias, accedimos a un bello huerto lleno de arbolitos de olivos y de arbustos de diversas clases de flores que yo no conocía, la gran mayoría de ellas, blancas o de colores muy claros. Donde yo pensaba que era la mitad del huerto, había un pozo de piedra con una inmensa asa de hierro forjado de la cual pendía un cubo de metal colgado de una larga soga. Me apresuré a bajar la cubeta hacia el fondo del pozo y a subir el agua, que Ella vertió luego en una regadera. Empezó metódicamente a regar las plantas, a todas y cada una, y tocarlas un poco, murmurando algo. Las flores parecían moverse de alegría cada vez que las tocaba. Era increíble. Su sola presencia lo llenaba todo de una inmensa calma.

-Marah, ¿por qué crees que tu abuelo sabía tanto de nosotros, del Santuario, incluso de los hijos de Lemuria? No es común.-me preguntó con dulzura, mientras aún regaba sus plantas. No supe qué contestar. Nunca había pensado en eso. Simplemente daba por hecho que lo sabía, y ya.- Sabía de nosotros porque dedicó los últimos años de su vida a buscarnos.

¿Por qué los buscaba, Mi Señora? Es decir, ¿Por qué quería contactarse con el Santuario?- le pregunté. Ella me miró, tal vez evaluando cómo era mejor decir lo que debía decir.

-Quería la ayuda del Santuario, para protegerlas a ti y a tu madre, Marah. Creo que convendrás conmigo en que hay muchas cosas de ti misma que no sabes o que te causan desasosiego. Yo misma me enfrenté a esa situación en el pasado y comprendo perfectamente la sensación de frustración que genera.-empezó a explicar Ella. Dejó la regadera en el suelo y comenzamos a caminar hasta un inmenso árbol de buganvilla que extendía sus ramas cuajadas de flores de color rosa por encima de los arcos de piedra que hacían de base para las pérgolas de flores y plantas del huerto. Bajo el árbol había una banquita de mármol: seguramente el lugar preferido por la Diosa para pasar sus ratos libres. Se sentó y me conminó a sentarme a su lado.

-Protegernos… ¿de qué, mi señora? No comprendo.-dije, aturullada. Toda la situación era irreal. Estaba hablando con la encarnación de una diosa sobre mi abuelo.

-Vienes de una estirpe muy especial, Marah. Tu abuela estaba destinada a ser la última Pitia de Delfos. ¿Sabes de lo que te hablo, verdad?-prosiguió Athena con su explicación.

-Si, su Gracia, Delfos, el antiguo oráculo, la Pitia era su sacerdotisa, ¿no? Pero sigo sin comprender…-le respondí, no entendía qué tenia que ver eso conmigo o con lo que estaba pasando.

-Como te iba diciendo, tu abuela, Marah, fue la última sacerdotisa destinada a ser la Pitia de Delfos. El dios Apolo siempre ha escogido a una joven de la misma familia para esa labor. Pero ella escapó, y el dios al parecer lanzó una maldición contra ella y sus descendientes. Tu madre, y tú. Ahora tú eres la última descendiente viva de esa familia. Y Apolo y sus súbditos desean fervientemente tenerte en su poder. Tu abuelo, desde hace muchos años, decidió buscar la protección del Santuario. Lastimosamente, su pedido de ayuda llegó a nosotros cuando aún el Santuario era controlado por el Patriarca Arlés. Y aunque se les brindó protección, a ti, tu madre y tu padre, en uno de mis templos en la isla de Keros, se les mantuvo casi en prisión y se les brindó escasa, por no decir nula, protección, lo cual deploro terriblemente. La intención de Saga, al parecer, era tenerles como salvaguarda, en caso de que tuviera que usarlos para sobornar a Apolo o a cualquier otro que quisiera apoderarse de ustedes.

Me quedé sin sangre en el cerebro, atontada. No era capaz de asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo. No lo creía. No podía ser cierto. Osea que mis padres no habían muerto en ninguna excavación. Recordaba el templo, y a otras personas…Temblando, recordé el techo de mármol derrumbándose sobre nosotros…Athena tomó una de mis manos, acariciando el dorso de la misma con su otra mano. Tan , tan cálidas, reconfortantes.

-Debimos haberte dicho todo esto desde que llegaste a nosotros, hace ya más de dos años, pero debido a tus particularidades personales se decidió que se te daría entrenamiento y formación antes de darte esta información. Queríamos evitar que cometieras una locura y te entregaras a Apolo, negándonos la oportunidad de protegerte, como debimos haber hecho desde el principio. –siguió narrando Ella. Una vestal se aproximó portando una bandeja de plata con varios sobres de papel carta que ya se veían algo amarillentos y una libreta encuadernada en cuero castaño. Athena tomó los documentos y me los entregó, sus manos suavísimas envolviendo las mías. –Es hora de que tengas estos documentos. Pertenecieron a tu abuelo, Alexander Harker. Nos los legó en su testamento. Léelos, revísalos, por favor. Si tienes alguna pregunta, estaré en mis habitaciones. Los guardias te dejarán pasar. Sólo te pido que no nos juzgues con demasiada dureza. Muchas cosas sucedieron, creo que tú tienes la suficiente información para comprenderlo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Suspiré antes de preguntar lo que me carcomía.

-¿Por qué han decidido revelarme esto ahora?-inquirí. Ella sonrió con pesar.

-Tanto al Patriarca como a mí, por diversos medios, nos ha llegado información concerniente a tu tendencia al trance y las visiones. Además, nosotros también tenemos nuestro propio oráculo, Star Hill. Y Shion ha recibido claramente de los astros el mensaje de que Apolo está resurgiendo, se está moviendo. Te busca. Influye en ti, te contacta cuando estás más vulnerable. Estás en peligro. Y debes tenerlo muy claro, para que nos ayudes a protegerte. ¿Lo entiendes, Marah?

Con una punzada de horror, capté lo que quería decirme. Yo era una muchachita tozuda y difícil que les estaba poniendo de cabeza la misión que se habían autoimpuesto: mantenerme a salvo. Pues, desde mi perspectiva, no era que precisamente me estuvieran protegiendo, con ese entrenamiento brutal al que me habían sometido. Pero sin duda eso me había dado disciplina, resistencia, capacidades más allá de mi imaginación.

Sí me estaban protegiendo: me estaban dando armas para protegerme a mí misma.

-Sí, Su Gracia. Entiendo. Le agradezco muchísimo. No sé qué más puedo decir.-le respondí. Ella me acarició la mejilla y se levantó del banco.

-No es necesario decir nada más, Marah. Te espero. No te vayas tras haber leído sin haber hablado conmigo, o con Shion. Es una orden.

Athena se retiró, llevándose consigo el cosmo reconfortante que me había mantenido cuerda. Abrí los sobres a punto de tener un infarto. Eran comunicaciones del año 1976. Calculé rápidamente, que era cuando mi madre estaba esperándome. Las respuestas que El Santuario había emitido a las súplicas desesperadas de mi abuelo, negándose a ayudarlo. Hasta la última, del año 1981, en que al fin, bajo el sello del Patriarca, estaba la información de a dónde debían dirigirse. La isla de Keros, parte de las islas Kofounisia, todo en griego. Abrí el librito, reconocí la caligrafía estilizada y primorosa de mi abuelo, que parecía increíble en un hombre tan anciano. La primera entrada era de junio de 1949.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de una hora y media de lectura, cerré el librito hiperventilando, con la sensación de que toda mi sangre se había ido de mi cuerpo, e intentando no gritar ni salir corriendo. Era más extraño y peor de lo que había imaginado y no comprendía como nadie nunca me lo había dicho. Mis sentimientos predominantes eran la incredulidad y la ira. Un sentimiento inmenso de injusticia.

El diario relataba como mi abuelo había conocido en Delfos, durante una excavación arqueológica, a Zora Chrysafés, una hermosa joven. La chica, con el tiempo, le confesó que su familia seguía el culto de Apolo y que en cada generación entregaban una joven al dios para que se convirtiera en la Pitia. Y en esa generación, la elegida había sido ella. Y Zora Chrysafés se negaba a pasar el resto de su vida enajenada, sirviendo sólo como la boca del Dios. Porque la Pitia perdía toda su personalidad, servía sólo como puente y oráculo, y a pesar de que podría ver el destino, el pasado y el futuro, no tendría voluntad para escapar a su visión. Era una vida terrible.

Pero era considerada un inmenso honor. La relación entre Zora y mi abuelo se hizo más fuerte y escaparon de Grecia. Se fueron a vivir a Londres y se casaron. Durante muchos años vivieron en paz y tranquilidad, hasta que Zora dio a luz a mi madre y sus visiones le indicaron que la niña había sido maldecida por Apolo, y que dicha maldición sólo se levantaría hasta que una descendiente mujer de aquella rama de la familia se convirtiera en la Pitia. Las mujeres de la familia Harker-Chrysafés morirían jóvenes. Y serían un objeto codiciado, ¿quién no querría tener en su poder a quien podía proporcionar información crucial sobre el futuro, el pasado y el presente? Mi abuela había muerto casi tras nacer mi madre, y mi madre murió, no en una excavación arqueológica, como siempre había creído yo, sino en un ataque de varios hombres envueltos en armaduras al templo donde mi padre, mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos, y cuyo templo nos cayó encima. Ciertamente, yo tenía en mi memoria el muy vago recuerdo de un hombre tomándome en brazos, vestido con "ropas brillantes, duras y raras". Mi corazón saltó de ira, pensando que habían sido, tal vez, enviados por el mismo Saga, pero luego mi abuelo explicaba que tras estudiar los símbolos que estaban en dichas armaduras brevemente (pues luego habían desaparecido), había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de sirvientes del dios Poseidón.

Abuelo se culpaba terriblemente de la muerte de mis padres. Había previsto que tal vez el único lugar en la tierra en que yo estaría segura sería en el Santuario, confiando en que Athena volvería a reinar sobre él, pues por sus propios medios y tras indagar un poco en los pueblos cercanos al Santuario, había comprendido que hubo un cambio brusco de administración y que los aldeanos le tenían terror al nuevo Patriarca y a su nuevo régimen y que se rumoraba que Athena no había sido vista en una sola ocasión desde su renacimiento. Había pruebas de sus comunicaciones con Mitsumasa Kido, el abuelo de Saori, que en algún momento había financiado sus estudios sobre El Santuario y los Hijos de Lemuria. Dado que el mismo Mitsumasa había muerto, y que su nieta Saori era aún una niña, decidió buscar ayuda en los amigos cercanos de mis padres. Me escondió en el último lugar del mundo en que alguien buscando a la nieta de la Pitia pensaría. En Meddina, Arabia Saudita, con una familia musulmana. Y si los Santos de Athena o la Fundación Graude me encontraban antes de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, otorgaba a ellos mi custodia y patria potestad.

Yo le pertenecía a Apolo, porque mi abuela no había querido afrontar su destino. Yo había nacido debido a eso. Y aun así, también había nacido bajo la enseña del León. También pertenecía aquí. Yo pertenecía aquí. No perdería mi personalidad y mi voluntad para servirle de reporte del clima a nadie, nisiquiera a un dios.

Eso explicaba mis visiones, mis sueños. Que hubiera soñado con los rostros de Aioria y Algol mucho tiempo antes de haberlos visto por primera vez. Que hubiera visto la estatua de Athena tantas veces. Que hubiera visto a las Moiras tejiendo. Yo podía acceder a ese tejido y ver cómo estaba hecho, en qué lugares la trama se engrosaba, cuál hilo se cortaba. Claro que no a voluntad. Sólo podría cuando yo ya no fuera yo, sino un cántaro vacío, obnubilada y cegada por las visiones. Tomé el libro y me levanté de la silla, y salí caminando atontada del huerto, ignorando la orden directa de Athena, atravesé corriendo el Salón Patriarcal, y bajé corriendo las escaleras de la Calzada Zodiacal. Quería ir con Kanon para contarle todo, para refugiarme en él, para que me asegurara que todo estaría bien.

Mientras pasaba por Sagitario, recordé las extrañas actitudes de Kanon. Primero había querido que me fuera del Santuario. Luego, que me quedara _junto a él_. Las preguntas que me había hecho. Que supiera cuáles eran mis flores favoritas. Que me hubiera visitado en el hospital. Que me hubiera dicho que me amaba. Me paré en seco en el tramo entre Sagitario y Libra y grité. Grité y me senté en las escaleras mesándome los cabellos, sin importarme que me vieran o escucharan. Estaba más allá de la razón y de la histeria.

El templo donde mis padres y yo nos habíamos escondido había sido atacado por guerreros de Poseidón. Kanon había sido uno de ellos. Kanon había engañado a Poseidón. Y también me había engañado a mí. No se había regenerado, no era una buena persona. Sin duda tenía planes para conmigo. Por eso me había engañado. Y yo, estúpida de mí, había caído, había creído que alguien como él podía amarme. Kanon había matado a mis padres, y casi me había matado a mí, estaba segura de ello. ¡Y yo me había…acostado con él! ¡Lo amaba! ¡Se lo había entregado todo! Empecé a gritar. Sonidos que nunca habría reconocido como humanos salían de mi garganta. Un hombre, que reconocí después como Dohko, se apresuró a levantarme del suelo de piedra y a llevarme dentro de Libra. Yo seguía sin querer calmarme. Sollozaba sin control, histérica, enterrándome las uñas en los hombros, abrazándome a mi misma. El Anciano Maestro tocó dos puntos, uno en mi pecho y uno en mi cuello, rápidamente. Antes de que todo se pusiera negro, con la angustia y el odio haciendo un agujero en mi alma, recordé a Kanon diciéndome que me amaba y que nunca jamás me lastimaría de nuevo. Perdí la consciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Easy, girl. You´re going to get real wasted:_ (inglés) Suave, chica. Te vas a emborrachar de verdad.

 _I solemnly vow to teach you some proper english. I certainly do not fancy you babbling around like an american:_ (inglés) Juro solemnemente enseñarte inglés decente. Ciertamente no me gusta que andes por ahí balbuceando como un americano.

 _Don´t be cross, wee lass:_ (inglés) No te enojes, pequeña joven.

Ouzo: tipo de licor griego hecho de uvas y anís.

Haram: (árabe) Prohibido, pecado.

Moromou: (griego) amor mío, trato cariñoso.

Keros: parte de las islas Kofounisia, de las Cíclades, en Grecia. Este islote no es accesible al público debido a que posee gran cantidad de ruinas y excavaciones arqueológicas

Buenas noches a todos, queridos lectores! Gracias por sus amables reviews y favs, me dan ganas de continuar con esta historia. Espero que no esté yéndome mucho por las ramas, igual ustedes lo saben todo de los caballeros de Athena, pero nada de mi querida Marah, y por eso les cuento su historia. Espero estar compensando su fidelidad y que les gusten mis delirios guajiros.

Gracias por todo, su fiel servidora,

Lara Harker.


	13. Mistaken

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a micxela por darle follow+fav a esta historia. Además, a Kari, Lidia y Tsuki Girasol por su apoyo y sus reviews. Gracias a ustedes vuelvo a tener ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Kari, me alegra terriblemente que a pesar de los cambios, te siga gustando, y que de hecho, te guste más que la versión anterior. Gracias por tu fidelidad y por seguirme a mí, y a Marah, durante todos estos años.**

 **Por favor, sigan también a The Ninja Sheep, autora de Crossroads, la historia cruzada de Aimeé y Eva, las amigas de la loquilla sobre la que escribo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, queridos seguidores, les presento**

 **XIII**

 **MISTAKEN**

-¿Se fue? Le ordené específicamente que no se fuera sin antes hablar conmigo.-suspiró con algo de impaciencia Saori, la encarnación de la diosa Athena. Una vestal cubierta con un velo le ofreció una taza de té en leche de una bandeja de plata, que la diosa tomó y sopló un poco antes de beber.

-Mi Señora, ¿está el té demasiado caliente?-preguntó la vestal, muy joven, con toda la actitud de alguien que desea que la tierra se lo trague. La diosa le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

-No, Koré. No te preocupes. Así está perfecto, muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.-le respondió Saori. La muchacha le hizo una reverencia profunda y abandonó el salón moviéndose lo más rápido que podía sin parecer descortés. Seguramente Irene o Alexandria se darían cuenta. Preparó mentalmente las palmas de sus manos para los azotes con la vara de cáñamo que las vestales mayores cargaban para disciplinar a las aprendices de vestal.

Athena se quedó algo preocupada mirando a la joven. A veces le parecía que el protocolo del Santuario aún seguía siendo muy estricto, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por modernizarlo, pero comprendía que para quienes habían vivido toda su vida y por generaciones en el Santuario, ese orden era necesario. Después de todo, se trataba de una orden religiosa y militar de miles de años de antiguedad. Había tradiciones que era irrespetuoso cambiar, incluso siendo ella la diosa a la que adoraban y protegían. Volvió a la realidad con la respuesta de Shion, su Patriarca.

-A mí me sigue pareciendo que no era el momento para revelárselo, Su Sabiduría. Lo podemos deducir de su actitud, desobedeciendo una orden directa suya.

El Patriarca se veía enfurruñado. Saori lo comprendía. Pero también la comprendía a ella. Se sentaron, ambos, sobre unos divanes en una salita del área privada de las dependencias de Saori. Entre ellos, había una mesita de madera que otra vestal llenó de pastelitos, cacerolas pequeñas con huevos, tocino y pan, platos con fruta y vasos de jugo de naranja. Era la hora del desayuno.

-Es demasiada información y debemos darle tiempo a asimilarlo. Quizá no nos perdone por ocultárselo y decida abandonarnos. Fue un riesgo que tomamos tratando de evitar otros. Siempre hay un precio que pagar por cada una de nuestras acciones. ¿Aioria ya lo sabe?-respondió e inquirió Saori, con gestos delicados partiendo una mandarina ya pelada en gajos. Comenzó a comer sin muchas ceremonias. Un poquito de fruta, un poquito de huevos o de pan, con excelentes modales, sin embargo, como correspondía a su educación. Shion admitía que su diosa era una mujer muy fina. Pensó en la chiquilla, Marah. También, según sabía, ella había sido educada así. Pero Saori, como correspondía a su estatus, carecía completamente de impulsividad. Era una negociante extremadamente hábil, casi fría y calculadora, podría decirse, si su corazón no fuera tan grande y no fuera tan proclive a actos de autosacrificio, y nunca buscara el beneficio propio, a no ser que dicho beneficio redundara en el bienestar de muchas otras personas. La muchacha, sin embargo, parecía haber sido domada a la fuerza, dispuesta a mostrar su carácter impulsivo, salvaje, explosivo y dramático a la menor oportunidad. Malcriada. Seguía siendo una niñita malcriada. Sin embargo, se sintió algo triste. Esa misma chispa la convertía en un ser luminoso, puro. En eso se parecía a Aioria. Y se preguntó si esta revelación causaría que aquella llama se apagara.

-Una gran parte, lo esencial. Consideré prudente dejar que el resto se lo cuente ella misma, si lo desea. Su pasado ahora le pertenece a ella sola y será ella quien administre lo que revela sobre él. Aioria Se mostró muy enojado, como es comprensible. Pero tomó una actitud conveniente a la situación en lo que respecta al futuro de la chica. Entiende ahora que ella, en realidad, no nos pertenece. Y no opondrá resistencia a las órdenes que se le den con respecto a su formación. Necesitamos darle todas las armas que pueda utilizar para defenderse de semejante amenaza. Aunque podría usarlas contra nosotros.

-Sólo podemos esperar a que se recupere emocionalmente un poco, y estar disponibles para cuando nos busque, y lo hará, para comunicarnos su decisión y su opinión. –suspiró Athena, zanjando el asunto-¿Has probado estos panecitos? Están buenísimos.

Las vestales que esperaban tras la cortina se miraron unas a otras con expresión de alivio. No eran los panes que siempre horneaban a mano, habían decidido probar una receta nueva. Una vestal de cabello castaño, ojos color avellana, alta y muy bonita, que no llevaba velo, se rió de la actitud de las otras jóvenes, como si se hubiera evitado una catástrofe nuclear por lo de los panes: ni siquiera estaban prestando atención a todo lo demás que estaban diciendo, que era de verdad _importante_.

-¿Por qué te burlas de nosotras, Eva?-preguntó una de ellas, murmurando, bastante airada. La susodicha se tapó la boca con la mano.

-Por nada. Estaré con Irene, guapas, suerte con vuestros inventos culinarios.-se despidió, guiñándoles el ojo. Abandonó la estancia tomando con las manos las campanitas que le colgaban del cinto para que no sonaran. Tenía que encontrar a Marah lo antes posible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Aioria.-llamó Dohko cuando el Santo de Leo pasó por Libra. Mei, la vestal, se quedó quieta, con una bandeja con varios frasquitos de sales y unguentos y una palangana pequeña y una toalla en las manos, mirándolos a ambos. –Marah llegó aquí antes que tú. Está en la habitación de los aprendices.

-Debo llevármela a Leo. ¿Ella está bien?-preguntó Aioria preocupado. Vió los elementos en la bandeja de Mei, y no le gustó en absoluto la situación. El rostro de Dohko negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Aioria. Está bastante mal. ¿Qué le sucedió? Venía de los templos de arriba, y estaba bastante lejos de Libra, pero escuchamos sus gritos y sentí su cosmo. No paraba, estaba histérica. Enloquecida. Tuve que ponerla a dormir, ¿entiendes?

Mientras Dohko relataba, Aioria palideció y se llevó una mano al rostro, primero para cubrirse los ojos, y que bajó lentamente en señal de desazón.

-Si, Anciano Maestro. Comprendo. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo contarle lo que sucedió. Sólo agradecerle por su ayuda y hospitalidad y llevármela. –se excusó y agradeció Aioria, haciéndole una breve reverencia. La cara de Dohko seguía expresando pesar. Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia la habitación donde Marah, bastante pálida y más desmayada que dormida, estaba sobre una cama. Dohko la envolvió en las sábanas y Aioria la cargó. Mei le entregó entonces una bolsa con los documentos que Marah llevaba. Los tres salieron de la habitación.

-Tiene que ver con sus trances, ¿verdad? Cuando estuvo aquí, pocas noches dormía sin gritar. Es muy duro verla tratar de salir de la pesadez que le dejan al día siguiente. Ella lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, pero se le nota. Sin embargo es dura, tu muchacha. Le he tomado aprecio.-comentó Dohko. Aioria asintió. Las pesadillas de Marah, en ocasiones eran tan espantosas, que les destrozaban a él y a Agnés los nervios a mitad de la noche, y se pasaba el día siguiente como deambulando bajo su sombra, como si la luz del sol se escondiera tras nubes de tormenta, y entrenarla en ese estado, aunque ella se esforzaba, era muy difícil. Había mejorado mucho, sin embargo, antes de que el idiota de Kanon volviera a descompensarla. Sin duda, no lo amonestarían, porque al parecer todas las reglas del Santuario no aplicaban en lo que a Marah concernía. Y eso en ocasiones, con su manía de ser justo, lo molestaba muchísimo. Teniendo en cuenta la nueva información que había obtenido, comprendía que ella era un _caso especial_. Pero no terminaba de aceptarlo.

-De nuevo, le agradezco mucho, Anciano Maestro. Puede estar seguro de que recurriré a usted en caso de ser necesario.

Aioria, con su alumna en los brazos, desmadejada, abandonó Libra en pos de Leo. Afortunadamente estaban cerca, y no muchas personas (a excepción de Shaka de Virgo, quien era demasiado discreto) la verían en ese estado lamentable. Se preguntó qué tan alto habría gritado la muchacha, como para que el maestro de Libra la escuchara. A veces pensaba que su estabilidad emocional no era la ideal para ser una Santa de Athena, lloraba mucho y hacía muchas escenas. Y luego lo sorprendía con grandes avances en sus habilidades y su cosmo. Lo que El Patriarca brevemente le había contado lo había dejado estupefacto y ahora entendía por qué, de dónde venía la profunda tristeza y los miedos de Marah y las imágenes que sin duda la atormentaban en sueños. Sintió dolor por la manera en como la había tratado cuando recién se conocieron. Esa actitud de niña mimada insoportable, sin duda, había sido la única manera que había encontrado para protegerse a sí misma del horror. Qué ciego había sido. Qué mediocre como maestro. Su única excusa era que no lo sabía todo, y aún así, le sorprendía que Shion, sabiéndolo, hubiera consentido en enviarla sola al desierto, donde arriesgaba su vida y su integridad y la exponía a Apolo. O al cualquiera que quisiera tomarla para su propio beneficio. No lo comprendía. Antes, sí.

Dohko y Mei se quedaron en el umbral un rato, viéndolos partir, todavía preocupados de que Marah despertara antes de llegar a Leo, donde Agnés podría darle algo para dormir más efectivo y más duradero. Sin duda estaba sufriendo mucho.

Al llegar a la Quinta Casa, Agnés hizo unas cuantas preguntas de manera metódica y profesional sobre la razón del desmayo de Marah, y preparó una bebida que estuvo lista para el momento en que la joven estuvo medianamente consciente. Los murmullos y sollozos siguieron, cosas que no entendían en árabe, intercaladas con llamados a su abuelo, en inglés. Luego se quedó callada y quieta, mirando al techo, sin llorar siquiera, perfectamente inmóvil. Agnés le hizo beber el tónico preparado muy despacio, con paciencia, hasta terminarlo todo. Entonces se durmió, y el color volvió un poco a sus mejillas.

Ambos, Santo y Vestal, salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, tras asegurarse de no dejar nada que pudiera iniciar un fuego de nuevo en ella. Todavía las paredes estaban ennegrecidas y de emergencia, habían conseguido un colchón y sábanas nuevas en Kamalákion. La madera de la cama tenía marcas largas y rasgadas, como rayos, así de fuerte había sido la manifestación de cosmo de Marah. Y les preocupaba que volviera a suceder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luché, no sé por cuanto tiempo, contra la pesadez que impedía que abriera los párpados. Tenía la garganta seca, los labios muy resecos, algo cuarteados. Mi cuerpo se sentía torpe, pesado, falto de fuerza. Recordé que me habían dado algo de beber, Agnés, despacio. Algo que sabía horrible, opio, adormidera, brugmansia, no lo sabía. Cosas fuertes, sin duda. Al menos estaba calmada. El techo tenía lameduras negras, al igual que las paredes, la cama. Me volteé para no ver cosas que me pudieran recordar otras que me sacaran de aquella dulce, dulce y extraña calima de cordura. Aioria estaba sentado, totalmente dormido, en una silla al lado de mi cama, sobre su regazo, abierto boca abajo, el diario de mi abuelo. Al parecer se había quedado vigilándome.

Si había tenido que leerlo, quería decir que no lo había sabido todo desde el principio. Decidí que no iba a enojarme con Aioria. De hecho, decidí que no volvería a enojarme en lo absoluto. Había sido suficiente. No más _drama queen_. No, nunca más. Me senté en la cama, e inmediatamente sentí ardor, un dolorcito en mi bajo vientre, una punzada literal que me recordó todo lo que había hecho, y con _quién_ , y lo que había perdido, a pesar de todas mis advertencias internas y presentimientos. Mi honor se había quedado, hecho manchitas de sangre, en la cama de _ése_.

La frialdad seguía apoderada de mí. Debía dejar de pensar en eso. Para siempre. Olvidar. Que nadie lo supiera. Probablemente me echarían del Santuario si alguien se enteraba, no lo sabía bien. Pero pensaba dejarlo en el olvido. Atrás. De hecho, ya lo había olvidado, que alguna vez había sentido cosas cálidas y dulces por él. Esa relación, en lo que a mi concernía, se había acabado ya, y en lo que a él respectaba, ojalá hecho cenizas, para mayor placer mío. Ahora me hacía a una idea de lo que debió haber sentido Aioria durante todos esos años en que convivió con el asesino de su hermano, Shura de Capricornio, como compañero de orden. Lo que no comprendía, era porqué me habían ocultado esa información durante tanto tiempo. Quizá para protegerme de mí misma, quizá habían pensado que en cuanto supiera que estaba _destinada_ , sin esfuerzo alguno, a ser La Pitia, mi ego firmaría mi sentencia de muerte y buscaría a Apolo a cualquier precio para entregarme.

Pero no. Les demostraría a todos que se equivocaban con respecto a mí. Le sería leal a Athena. Le sería leal a Aioria. Me sería leal a mí misma, a mi madre y padre, que murieron protegiéndome. A mi abuelo, que dedicó su vida a buscar protección para nosotras. Me probaría a mí misma que iba a aprender a controlarme, a ser disciplinada, que no cometería locuras, errores o me dejaría llevar por mis sentimientos.

Me levanté sigilosamente. No me importó que Aioria pudiera verme, total, ya no había nada qué esconder, nada que cuidar. Me quité la ropa con la que había ido a ver al Patriarca y me puse ropajes para entrenar, más gastados, me trencé el pelo y me ajusté los protectores de las rodillas, los brazos y la hombrera. Luego me vendé los nudillos, me froté los tobillos con alcanfor y luego me puse las botas.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y lo observé un rato. Tenía ojeras, seguramente se había pasado la noche en vela. Pobre hombre. Él sólo había querido protegerme. Y yo tantos disgustos que le había dado.

Aioria abrió los ojos de golpe. Se asustó un poco, al parecer, cuando me vió, me miró con aprehensión palpable.

-Marah… ¿estás bien?... ¿quieres que pidamos una audiencia con Athena?

Lo miré, en silencio. Parecía absolutamente preocupado por mí. Sonreí, una sonrisa carente de toda alegría. Él palideció.

-¿Marah?... ¿Marah?...Háblame, por favor. Estás asustándome.

Parpadeé un par de veces mientras ponía en orden mis ideas. Me costaba hablar a pesar de que podía pensar claramente.

-No, no estoy bien, pero eso no importa. Quiero pedirte algo, maestro. –dije, con toda la tranquilidad que podía.

-Lo que necesites, pequeña.-se apresuró a decir Aioria, poniéndose en pie y dejando el diario de Alexander Harker en una mesita.-Siento haber leído ese documento, pero el Patriarca se negó a darme más detalles y quería saber qué estaba sucediendo. Lo siento mucho, por tu familia, por todo.

Confirmé mis sospechas. De ahora en adelante confiaría sin pestañear en el Santo de Leo. Me miró a los ojos. Supe que ese "todo" tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba maldita por un dios y eso explicaba muchas cosas. Y que la única forma de liberarme de esa maldición era prácticamente morir en vida. Se veía triste de verdad. Como si me apreciara en serio y deplorara absolutamente todas las desgracias que habían sucedido en mi atípica y rocambolesca vida. Qué inoportuno. No quería su lástima. No quería tratamiento "especial", no quería ojos conmiserativos sobre mí. Sólo quería una cosa. Una, y nada más.

-No te preocupes, Aioria. Así me ahorraste una conversación muy desagradable. Necesito que me entrenes. Necesito ganar una armadura. No me importa si me matas en el proceso. Necesito ser parte de la Orden. Como sea.

Aioria me miró con cara de ansiedad y tomó mi mano derecha, comprendiendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aimeé y yo nos encontrábamos enzarzadas en una violenta pelea de entrenamiento en el Coliseo, bajo la atenta mirada de Aldebarán, Aioria, Marin, June, Milo de Escorpio, y bueno, el perro y el gato, hasta Algol, que nunca iba a ver semejantes espectáculos, estaba allí, viendo a los aprendices pelear como todos los sábados en la mañana.

La finlandesa me estaba dando una paliza. Era demasiado fuerte. Casi parecía imposible que de alguien tan delgado, esbelto y elegante emanara tanta fuerza física. Y yo estaba muy distraída como para responder adecuadamente. Me conectó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que me hizo preguntarme si no me había tirado los dientes inferiores al suelo. Atontada por el dolor, moví la cabeza horizontalmente varias veces, mientras mi vista se estabilizaba lo suficiente para seguir. No podíamos usar cosmo. Y sin cosmo, Aimeé sin dudas me llevaba las de ganar. Con cosmo también, y me reí internamente. La taurina era una rival de temer, una guerrera poderosa, aunque en su apariencia externa no lo demostrara demasiado. Tenía la pinta de una modelo nórdica. Ella había entrenado por años en Siberia y su poderío físico rivalizaba con el de varios caballeros de plata, según había visto yo ya. Además, por el amor de Athena, era Aldebarán de Tauro el maestro de la chica. Tenía uno que ser muy duro para soportarlo. No me extrañaría nada que ganara una armadura prontamente. Y yo tenía que ponerme las pilas si quería hacerlo también. Esquivé por los pelos una patada al rostro. Fui vagamente consciente de que estaba supremamente distraída.

Tenía un asunto pendiente con Kanon de Géminis, y él estaba allí, en las gradas, observándolo todo atentamente. Hacía una semana que no le hablaba. Aunque él había intentado buscarme, yo me había desentendido de sus llamados.

Aimeé se había dado cuenta ya, naturalmente, de que yo no estaba poniendo ni pizca de atención en la pelea, así que intentaba provocarme para que me enojara y la atacara de vuelta, buscándome el rostro. Percibí la mirada de Aioria y decidí que pondría esfuerzo. Empecé a esquivar sus golpes.

-¡No puedes huir eternamente, Marah!-gritó Aioria.- ¡Ataca!

Hice lo que Aioria me pedía, con todo el dolor del mundo. Ataqué a Aimeé. Entre una cosa y otra, se me olvidó dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo y con quién, y de hecho, entré en una nube de inconsciencia consciente en la que mi cuerpo actuaba a su libre albedrío mientras mi mente estaba en blanco. O eso creo, porque no recuerdo exactamente qué sucedió después de cierto punto, en que Aimeé no podía ni ver qué le estaba pasando o de dónde venían los puños, aunque no le hicieran mucho daño. Me faltaba fuerza. Estaba desconcertada. El mundo empezó a ralentizarse, los gritos de Aldebarán se escuchaban como bajo el agua. Cuando volví a caer en la realidad, mi mano izquierda estaba alrededor del cuello de Aimeé, mi brazo en alto, casi ahorcándola, y mi puño derecho se había estrellado contra su abdomen superior con toda mi fuerza, al parecer, pues me dolían los nudillos. Las puntas de los pies de ella escasamente tocaban el suelo, y al parecer, hacía un rato que había dejado de responder y de moverse. Alguien tomó mis brazos por detrás. La vi caer de rodillas lentamente ante mí, tosiendo sangre y sosteniéndose el cuello y el abdomen, mirándome con una mezcla de miedo y confusión, sus ojos de color añil oscuro llenos de preguntas, desconcierto y dolor.

Me quedé quieta. El mundo volvió a la velocidad normal. Kanon susurraba imperiosamente en mi oído. El Coliseo estaba en silencio sepulcral. Miré a Kanon, cuyos ojos estaban aterradoramente fijos en la figura de Aimeé, aún tosiendo sangre, arrodillada en el suelo. Luché para liberarme de él, debía abrazar a Aimeé, debía decirle que lo sentía, que me perdonara. El tacto de los dedos de Kanon en mis brazos me quemaba, quería asesinarlo. Quería que me soltara.

-Marah, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es sólo un entrenamiento, cálmate!-dijo mi maestro, acercándose a nosotros. Me debatí. Kanon apretó mis brazos y siguió susurrándome palabras de calma en una retahíla ininterrumpida. Me volteé y le escupí al rostro. El geminiano me dejó ir, incrédulo, apresurándose a limpiar la saliva de su cara con el dorso de su mano. Sus ojos verdes me escrutaron como si yo fuera una desconocida. Escuché susurros de indignación en el público. Aioria tomó el relevo pues yo había aprovechado para lanzarme sobre Aimeé y explicarle que estaba distraída, que estaba mal, que me estaba muriendo.

Ella extendió hacia mí la palma de su mano derecha, y se defendió de lo que creyó era otro ataque, usando cosmo: una fuerza poderosa que ni siquiera ví venir, me lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, hacia Aioria, quien aprovechó para tomarme de nuevo por los brazos.

-Suéltame, ¡suéltame, Aioria!¡Aimeé¡ ¿Aimeé? ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-grité, mientras Gran Gato me sacaba a rastras del Coliseo y Aldebarán tomaba a su alumna en brazos. Capté la mirada de Aimée, tras el brazo inmenso de Aldebarán, y un breve gesto de su mano, "hablamos luego". Por todos los dioses.

Ahora también me había tirado mi amistad con Aimeé. Y había humillado públicamente a Kanon de Géminis. Definitivamente yo nunca hacía nada bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aioria me zarandeaba con saña tras las gradas del Coliseo, tratando de liberarme del estupor. De entre las sombras, Kanon de Géminis salió pálido y horrorizado, y prácticamente empujó a Aioria para liberarme de su agarre. Me abrazó y aspiró el olor de mi cabello con evidente anhelo. Noté con horror que estábamos en el mismo sitio detrás de las gradas en que varios meses antes, Kanon me había tomado el pulso y limpiado sangre de mi rostro por primera vez. Nuestro primer contacto.

Mi alma se estrujó a sí misma de dolor y de ía que controlarme. Como fuera. Apreté los puños hasta enterrarme las uñas en las palmas. Hasta sentir la sangre bajándome por los nudillos. Lo aparté de mí con fuerza, con las palmas de ambas manos, sin empujarlo con brusquedad, pero con total determinación. Él se apartó de mí, mis manos manchadas como prueba en su camisa.

Miré fijamente a Kanon. A nuestro lado, Aioria, que había leído el diario de mi abuelo y sabía que las marinas de Poseidón habían asesinado a mis padres y por poco a mí, se puso en tensión totalmente, esperando que yo tal vez, reventara e intentara matar a Kanon. Lo cual lógicamente quería hacer. Me dieron arcadas y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Te obligaron a dejar de hablarme y tener contacto conmigo?-me espetó con desdén, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a una niña que tuviera que pedirle permiso a sus padres para vivir.

-Aléjate de mí, hijo de puta.-murmuré entre dientes, temblando de ira, olvidando criada en dónde e hija y nieta de quién era. Me importaba un comino mi educación y modales. Sólo quería hacerle daño, todo el que pudiera. -Jamás te perdonaré. Jamás perdonaré lo que me hiciste. Si vuelves a hablarme o a acercarte a mí, así muera en el proceso, te mataré.

Su cara cambió. Se dio cuenta de que el asunto iba más allá, mucho más allá, de una simple prohibición, la cual, como él bien sabía, me habría pasado por la galleta si me hubiera dado la gana. No, esto, esta vez, era en serio. Era algo _personal_.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Marah? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa conmigo?-dijo él, desconcertado, asustado. Casi dolido.

- _You know far too well what I am talking about, you disgusting swine_. No te hagas el imbécil, que lo sabes muy bien. Por eso empezaste a perseguirme desde que llegué al Santuario. Lo querías, ¡y lo obtuviste! Confié en ti, pero nunca más, NUNCA. Deberían expulsarte del Santuario. No te has arrepentido, no eres bueno, mentiroso, ¡MENTIROSO!

Aioria se interpuso entre Kanon y yo, dándole la espalda a Kanon, luego de que yo lo abofeteara con todas mis fuerzas. Kanon se tocó la cara en el sitio golpeado con una mano, mirando al piso, su rostro aterradoramente vacío. Un silencio espantoso se apoderó de los tres, mientras yo respiraba agitada. Al final me miró a los ojos, furioso como jamás lo había visto, una cólera fría y despiadada. Sonrió, y por primera vez, su sonrisa me produjo pavor.

-Ya veo. Tú viniste a mí por tu propia voluntad. Si no te importa lavar nuestra ropa sucia ante tu maestro, a mí tampoco. Tú, con toda tu cháchara sobre la pureza, al final resultaste ceder demasiado _rápido_. Lamento haberme relacionado contigo. No eres más que una niñita engreída, imprudente, estúpida, débil y fácil. Hazle un favor a tu maestro y abandona este lugar de una buena vez, así dejarás de deshonrarlo-dijo, con voz glacial. Vi en el rostro de Aioria una conmoción bestial cuando escuchó el insulto hacia mí de los labios de Kanon. Me quedé fría, pegada al suelo, a punto de desmayarme. Pensé que Aioria iba a matarlo. Pensé que yo iba a matarlo. Yo no estaba hablando de eso. Probablemente ni recordaba lo que había hecho pero estaba demasiado indignada como para sacarlo de su error. Lo vi irse, mientras Aioria me halaba en la dirección contraria, hacia la Escalinata Zodiacal.

En cuanto llegamos a la Casa de Leo, cerró la puerta de mi cuarto y me hizo sentarme en la cama. Volvió a sentarse en la silla de mi escritorio, pero la acercó lo suficiente para poder hablar conmigo casi en susurros.

-Deduzco de la amable conversación que acabas de tener y que sin duda deploro haber presenciado, que tuviste relaciones sexuales con él, ¿no es así?

Me sonrojé violentamente. Su cara estaba contraída de angustia. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No tenía caso negarlo. Tal vez Aioria me golpearía, o me llevaría con el Patriarca, o lo que fuera, pero ya no soportaba esa carga de dolor en mi corazón.

-Si, Aioria. Si. Y me arrepiento. No debí haber cedido. Esto es muy grave. Creo que lo mejor sería irme del Santuario.-contesté, a la desesperada.-Me he deshonrado, y a ti, ya no soy digna de ser tu alumna, ni de ser una amazona de Athena.

Aioria dudó un rato, antes de contestarme. Se levantó y buscó mi botiquín en mi mesita de noche y sacó un rollo de vendas. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y empezó a limpiar mis palmas, que sangraban debido a que me había enterrado las uñas al cerrar los puños con fuerza durante mi enfrentamiento con Kanon.

-Si, pequeña. Es grave, pero no por lo que estás pensando. La pureza de tu alma y de tu cosmo no se mide por eso. Tu intención fue pura, porque lo amabas, y eso es lo importante, Marah. Es igual de pura cuando te entregas a la causa de la Diosa en el entrenamiento, al máximo, como te he visto hacerlo. Te traicionarías a ti misma si te vas, y a Ella. No si te quedas. Traicionarías mi confianza y mis expectativas contigo si te vas. No si te quedas.

-Pero, ¿y el honor? ¿Y todo eso de la virginidad de la Diosa, y la ley de la Máscara?-dije, compungida y triste. Aioria sonrió, como recordando algo para sí. Imaginé que tenía que ver con Marin.

-Marah, _pártenos_ , en griego, no alude a la virginidad entendida como el concepto de una mujer que nunca ha sido tocada. Pártenos es una joven que no está atada a ningún hombre y no depende de él para defenderse ni para estar completa. Athena es _pártenos_ porque ella sólo se tiene y requiere de sí misma. Así, la diosa Ártemis también es _pártenos_. ¿Necesitas a Kanon de Géminis para estar completa?

Lo pensé duramente antes de contestar, porque tenía el corazón roto.

- _Lah, Mudarris_. No lo necesito.

-Bien. Si la virginidad del cuerpo le fuera exigida a los guerreros de Athena, en ese caso Milo de Escorpio no podría ser un Santo, por ejemplo. La Ley de la Máscara estaba pensada para despojar a las guerreras de Athena de su femineidad, de aquello que pudiera poner en desventaja a sus rivales, después de todo, Athena es la diosa de la Guerra Justa. Ahora, quien viera el rostro desnudo de una amazona en combate estaría en serios problemas, pues ella debía elegir entre amarlo o matarlo. Y piensa, que se le permitían _ambas_ opciones. Una amazona podía elegir voluntariamente mostrar su rostro a un hombre como signo de su amor, como hiciste tú. Podía matarlo si ese hombre la insultaba quebrando su máscara en público. Lo que pasó entre tú y él, de por sí, no es malo, ni grave. Lo grave es que es posible que si otras personas se enteran, lo usen contra ti para humillarte y desestabilizarte. Es posible que él mismo lo haga también.

-Aioria, yo exactamente no le mostré mi rostro o mi cabello voluntariamente, fue un accidente. Se lo dije así a Shion para salvar el trasero de Kanon. Soy una idiota.

Mi maestro pareció aturdido durante dos segundos. Luego sólo dijo "Oh" y se quedó callado.

En mi mente me enfrenté a la aterradora posibilidad de ser llamada puta, zorra y fácil frente a todo el Santuario. Quise recoger mis cosas e irme. Entonces recordé que le había escupido en la cara a un Santo de Oro. Bueno, al menos yo había hecho el primer movimiento. Y no, no me iría. No les daría la satisfacción. Me ganaría mi lugar en la Orden, defendería a Athena con mi vida. Para ello estaba aquí. Lo demás no importaba.

-Me quedo, maestro. No sé cómo haré para enfrentar todo esto, pero me quedo.-murmuré. Aioria me revolcó el pelo con ademán paternal.

-Muy bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar. ¿Vamos a ver a Aimeé, para que te disculpes?-propuso Aioria, levantándose de la silla. Yo también me puse en pie.

-Por favor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Santo Aldebarán de Tauro, pido formalmente disculpas por mi desconcentración en el entrenamiento de hoy y por el daño que causé en su alumna, Aimeé.

Estaba haciéndole una profunda reverencia a Aldebarán, que me observaba circunspecto, con los brazos cruzados. Mi trenza se movió y cayó hacia adelante, una larga y espesa mata de pelo castaño claro que casi me llegaba a las rodillas. Me pareció curioso que eso me distrajera en aquel momento, pues Aldebarán parecía dispuesto a partirme en pedacitos.

-Que no vuelva a suceder, Marah aprendiz de Leo. Que tus problemas personales no se mezclen con tu desempeño como alumna de Aioria. –dijo al fin, con su voz atronadora. Me enderecé.

-Si, señor. No volverá a suceder –puse cara de gato pidiendo atún-¿Puedo ver a Aimeé?

Aldebarán suspiró pidiendo paciencia a Athena.

-Claro, Marah. Está en su cuarto...Si es que ella quiere verte.

Me adentré en el área privada del Templo de Tauro, mientras Aioria y Aldebarán se quedaban conversando. Divisé la puerta de la habitación de Aimeé, tras la salida de Camille, la vestal de Tauro, que llevaba vendas sucias en una palangana de cobre e iba con cara de enojo. Afortunadamente no me vio, pues me escondí tras una columna, o apuesto a que la habría emprendido conmigo a sopapos, así como esperaba que Agnés lo hiciera cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho. Me limpié el sudor frío de las manos en la cinta de tela que colgaba de mi cintura y toqué con los nudillos la puerta tres veces.

-Pasa.-dijo la voz de Aimeé. Bien. Estaba consciente.

Entré. Ella estaba semiacostada en su cama, bastante pálida, cubierta con una sábana hasta el pecho y aún vestida con la ropa con la que estaba entrenando. Me miró con ira y luego volteó el rostro hacia la pared, para no verme.

-Bully…-empecé.

-No me digas Bully.-gruñó, enfadada.

-Aimeé. Lo siento muchísimo. Discúlpame, por favor.-dije, sentándome en el borde de su cama. Aimeé seguía mirando tercamente a la pared. Me sonrojé y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.-Lo siento, de verdad. Estaba muy distraída. Kanon estaba ahí, y no sé qué me pasó, en mi mente lo estaba golpeando, pero en realidad, te estaba haciendo daño a ti.

Bully por fin me miró. En su cara, de pómulos altos, nariz fina, labios delgados y ojos índigo, habían algunos verdugones y cortaduras producto de mis puñetazos. Tenía su pelo escandalosamente liso, de un color rubio glacial, salido de la trenza y despeinado. Se me retorcieron las tripas de pura culpa. Observó mis nudillos destrozados de darle golpes a las paredes. Mis ojeras. Mi delgadez. Me miró y vió a través de mí. Además ella me conocía lo suficiente para saber que yo sólo me disculpaba cuando de verdad había hecho algo mal.

-¿Qué pasó con Kanon?-preguntó, casi espetando, todavía enojada. Miré a las sábanas, no quería verla a los ojos mientras se lo decía.

-Me enteré de que Kanon mató a mis padres, cuando era una Marina de Poseidón. Él ni se acuerda, que es lo peor. Cuánta gente como nosotros habrá matado... Me enteré de que Apolo maldijo a mi abuela materna porque no quiso ser su sacerdotisa y yo cargo con esa maldición. Me enteré de que todos lo sabían, menos yo. Además mandé todo al demonio y me acosté con Kanon y lo insulté en público y probablemente a esta hora todo el Santuario sabe lo que hice. Bully, creo que me voy a morir.

La mano de Aimeé tomó las mías, el mismo gesto que había tenido Aioria conmigo. Luego se sentó totalmente y me abrazó. La abracé de vuelta e hizo un mohín, supuse que debido a que la había lastimado.

-Lo siento mucho, Kitty. Con respecto a lo de Apolo, ¿No puede la Diosa hacer algo?

-No lo sé, en realidad.-contesté en voz muy bajita, con dolor.- Lo único que sé es que Ella me ofrece Su protección y aprendizaje que puede convertirse en armas para defenderme a mí misma. Lo cual me parece estúpido. ¿Cómo voy a defenderme yo de un _dios_? Pero no sé qué pueda hacer Ella para sacarme esto de encima. La única forma, según los diarios de mi abuelo, para que la maldición se vaya, es que yo tome el lugar de mi abuela como sacerdotisa de Apolo. Y no quiero. Por primera vez en mi vida no deseo un lugar de poder. Aioria estaría muy orgulloso de mí si me escuchara, supongo.

Bully me estrechó un poco más. Luego se alejó un poco. Y noté que tomaba impulso. Siempre que hacía eso, es que estaba a punto de decirme algo que creía que no me iba a gustar.

-No puedes decir que no te lo advertí, sobre Kanon, Marah.-casi murmuró. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y tragar con fuerza para no ponerme a gritar. Kanon sin duda sería por siempre una mácula en mi vida. Una cicatriz más, la más grande. Una vez cerrara, claro. Aún era una herida abierta. Aimeé tomó mi mano comprendiendo con su siempre suave habilidad para estar ahí y confortar sin ser demasiado opresiva o intrusiva. Era algo que me gustaba mucho de ella. Un apretón de manos o un abrazo breve y una mirada le eran suficientes para expresarlo todo sin decir demasiadas palabras.- Sin embargo, no te preocupes, aunque no lo conozco para nada, no creo que sea de esos de ir ventilando sus cosas en público. Isaak dice que siempre fue muy reservado.

Abrí los ojos, consternada. ¿Aimeé conocía a alguien que conocía a Kanon?

-¿Isaak? ¿Cuál Isaak? ¡Hay algo que no me estás contando, Bully!-casi reclamé, indignada. Yo le soltaba a ella todos mis rollos, ¡y ella me ocultaba cosas! Si así eran mis amigas…, pensé desconsolada. La taurina se aturulló monumentalmente. Ella, que casi nunca se sonrojaba a pesar de ser tan blanca como un vaso de leche ambulante, se retrajo sobre sí misma, abrazándose con ambos brazos el torso, y miró a las sábanas, avergonzada. Sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de un discreto rosa…en los sitios en que no estaba raspada o tenía verdugones por mis golpes. De nuevo me sentí muy culpable.

-Este…Isaac de Kraken, marina de Poseidón, verás, es que… Emm…Bueno. Emm. A veces…hablamos.

-Ya.- dije con una risita, Así que la siempre muy callada y prudente Aimeé tenía un _amiguito_ de otro ejército. Alcé una ceja. De repente, el calor corporal de Aimeé se había disparado. Su rostro estaba del color de un tomate maduro. Parecía que dentro de ella estallaban fuegos artificiales. Hasta donde yo estaba sentada lo percibía.

-Pero no te preocupes, él no tuvo nada que ver con lo que le pasó a tus papás, Marah. Él es de la misma edad de Hyoga de Cisne, de hecho los entrenaron Camus y Crystal al mismo tiempo.-dijo ella a la carrera, malinterpretando mi actitud. Los engranajes en mi cerebro empezaron a hacer click cuando ella dijo que Hyoga e Isaac eran de la misma edad. A veces la había visto hablando con el Caballero del Cisne, cuando estaba de visita y por alguna razón coincidíamos los tres en algún lado. Aimeé era un poco mayor que yo, casi dos años, para ser exacta. Y ellos debían ser mayores que ella. Pero no demasiado. El ruso era de la camada de caballeros de Bronce que habían sacrificado todo por Saori Kido, al principio.

-No te preocupes, Bully, no estaba pensando en eso. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice mucho daño?

-Já.-se rió ella despectivamente, en broma.- Tomaría más que unos simples golpes para hacerme daño, Marah aprendiz de Leo. Estoy bien, sólo con un poco de cólico. Por tu culpa no voy a poder comer sólidos en tres días. Y bueno, mi garganta y cuello…voy a tener que cuidarlos bien de ahora en adelante.

Puse cara de puchero. Las comisuras de mi boca se curvaron diría yo que cómicamente hacia abajo, porque Aimeé sonrió, como si fuera a echarse a reír. Pero el dolor en su abdomen no la dejó.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Bully. No volverá a suceder.

-Meehh, relájate. Puedo quedarme en cama mañana y pasado mañana, lo cual es una bendición.-dijo, guiñándome un ojo.-Aquí entre nos, Aldebarán me tiene en régimen…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de un rato, en que Aimeé me contó en detalle cómo había conocido a Isaac de Kraken y que al parecer, se gustaban pero no eran capaces de expresárselo mutuamente, Aioria me llamó –telepáticamente, dándome un susto de muerte, pues no solíamos comunicarnos así- para que volviera al Templo de Leo y me cambiara de ropa. Había sido convocada de nuevo ante el Patriarca. Me puse muy nerviosa, más problemas a la vista. Subiendo hacia Géminis me topé con Saga en la entrada principal, muy serio. Parecía que estaba esperándome.

-No sé qué le hiciste a mi hermano, mocosa.-me espetó-pero está como un demente, rompiendo y tirando cosas en su cuarto. No te dejaré pasar por esta Casa hasta que hables con él y arreglen sus asuntos.

Lo miré como si fuera una cucaracha. Con una súbita bocanada de fuego soplándome en la cara, al parecer, recordé que el hombre había prácticamente secuestrado a mis padres, y a mí, en una islita en medio del Egeo y no les había proporcionado protección. Y por eso habían sido fácilmente encontrados. Por eso habían muerto. Si bien sabía que se había arrepentido de todas sus acciones, pues bien, yo no perdonaba tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué le hace pensar, Santo de Géminis, que soy yo la causa de los desequilibrios de…él, evíteme tener que decir el nombre. Tiene bastante en qué pensar, igual que usted. Muchas cosas por las cuales atormentarse.

Saga entrecerró los ojos, mirándome con fastidio. Alcé la barbilla.

-Así que, ¿ya lo sabes todo, no? Me preguntaba cuándo iban a decírtelo. Con mayor razón deben hablar.

-No voy a hablar con tu hermano, Saga.-era la primera vez que lo tuteaba, poniendo un énfasis desagradable en "tu hermano". Saga abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.- De verdad, prefiero vagar por el Laberinto eternamente a compartir siquiera el mismo espacio con él de nuevo.

Saga encendió su cosmo. Traté de no retroceder, pero estaba más allá del espanto. Nunca había sentido algo así. Una fuerza poderosísima, como la de Kanon, pero un paso más allá. Si el desgraciado era un abismo marino sin fondo, su hermano era la infinidad del vacío del espacio. Me tomó del brazo con una fuerza irresistible y me llevó arrastrada hacia el interior del Templo. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kanon y me lanzó dentro. Luego la cerró con llave y podía apostarlo todo a que se había quedado de pie contra ella para evitarme la salida. Volteé y lo que ví me sacudió completamente.

Kanon estaba sentado en el piso, en un rincón de su habitación, con la cabeza gacha y respirando tan fuerte que podía escucharlo hasta el otro extremo, el relleno de su colchón desperdigado por todas partes. Las tablas de su diván rotas, como la cabecera, los largueros y el pie de la misma, partidos en pedazos; de su gran escritorio de caoba sólo quedaban fragmentos, libros deshojados llenaban el piso. Las paredes estaban llenas de agujeros. Me fijé en los puños de Kanon. Le sangraban los nudillos. _Eso, hijo de perra_. Pensé. _Sufre_.

Levantó la mirada. Encendió su Cosmo. No huí. No demostré que sentía miedo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó. Era tan descarado que en sus ojos había dolor, como si de verdad estuviera sufriendo. Yo sabía que solo era su ego el que estaba lastimado. Pero tenía un ego grande. Como el mío. Debía sacarlo de su error, no quería matarlo con todas las fibras de mi ser solamente porque se hubiera aprovechado de mí, sino también por todo lo demás. Dí varias zancadas y me puse en cuclillas frente a él, para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Tenía el ánimo amenazador. Era la primera vez que entre nosotros, yo era el cazador, y él, la presa. Quería que supiera que así me costara la existencia, me lo llevaría conmigo al infierno. El fijó su mirada desconsolada en la mía. Si lloraba iba a golpearlo, iba a golpearlo tan fuerte que me quebraría las manos contra su rostro. No podía ser tan cínico.

-Tú mataste a mis padres, Kanon, ¿lo recuerdas?-le contesté, con la voz cargada de veneno y rabia- Por eso. Por eso y porque sabías quién era yo, porque quisiste ganarte mi confianza, porque seguramente estabas planeando llevarme ante Apolo, para que me convirtieran en un vaso vacío, ganarte su confianza y traicionar al Santuario. Te odio. Te odio. No sé como todos aún creen que no volverás a traicionar a Athena. Me arrepiento de todo lo que hice contigo, de todo lo que te dí de mi misma. De haberte amado alguna vez.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por la cantidad de ácido que me salía de todas partes, ácido que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Y sonrió. Un gemido de horror se salió de mí. Kanon empezó a reír histéricamente. Me puse en pie y retrocedí, temiendo que me matara en un acceso de ira.

-No, Marah. No hice tal cosa. Si bien es cierto que tuve en mis manos el poderío sobre Atlantis, no sólo yo tenía autoridad. Quien mandó a buscar a tus padres lo hizo para buscar la Vasija que contenía la esencia de Poseidón a través de tu madre, o de ti. María, la suma sacerdotisa de Atlantis, fue quien dio la orden. Y fue un accidente, lo que pasó. Los guerreros encargados de la misión debían llevarlas a ustedes dos vivas a Atlantis. También es cierto que quise ganarme tu confianza, porque quería protegerte. Quería contarte lo que yo sabía, pero el Patriarca me lo impidió. ¿Pero sabes, niñita? Yo también deploro amargamente haberme involucrado contigo. No eres más que una muchachita estúpida.

Vi restos de lágrimas brillar en sus mejillas. Me senté en el suelo, consternada. Estaba equivocada. Lo había entendido todo mal. Kanon no me había traicionado. Me acerqué a él, sonrojada de vergüenza. Lo había herido y lo había humillado más profundamente que tal vez nadie en toda su vida. Le había causado un daño irreparable. A él, a quien yo amaba con toda mi alma, quien me amaba, al parecer, también. Lo había tirado todo al vacío, ahora sí. Por todos los dioses, ¿qué había hecho? Entré en pánico.

-Perdóname…¡por favor, Kanon! Déjame explicarte…

-No, vete. Vete de aquí. Me insultaste frente al Santuario, niña. Desconfiaste de mí. Vete.

-No, escúchame, por favor…-rogué. Kanon encendió su cosmo y de un golpe, me lanzó volando contra la puerta, que se hizo añicos contra mi espalda. Caí al piso casi sin sentido, y sin aire, acompañada de una miríada de fragmentos de madera. Saga se paró a mi lado. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, me volteé para tratar de incorporarme, apoyándome en los codos.

-¡Sácala de aquí!-vociferó Kanon desde el interior de su habitación. Saga me miró con desdén y encendió su cosmo.

-Con gusto, hermano. ¡ _Another Dimension_!-extendió sus brazos hacia mí, en un ataque que pensé que me enviaría a una dimensión en la que, sin duda, me convertiría en pedazos; y me lo merecía. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba fuera de Géminis, sin un rasguño.

Me levanté rengueando. Tuve un momento de duda. Pensé en regresar corriendo a la habitación de Kanon y rogarle y llorar hasta que me escuchara, entendiera y perdonara.

La parte de mí que me había conservado con vida, mi orgullo, alzó mi barbilla, estiró mi columna, quitó de mi pelo y ropa los fragmentos de madera, e hizo que caminara derechita hasta Leo sin volver la mirada ni una sola vez atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba metida hasta la nariz en la bañera. Me escocían los ojos y aún hipaba. Desde que estaba en el Santuario de Athena había llorado más que en toda mi vida junta. Debia salir de allí, pues se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir ante el Patriarca, aunque tenía los ojos increíblemente inflamados. Salí del agua y me solté el cabello, que había conservado seco atado en lo alto de mi cabeza. Tomé unas tijeras del armario y me acerqué al espejo. Puse la punta de las tijeras sobre la arteria carótida en mi garganta, y pensé cuán fácil sería matarme así. En cinco minutos ya no estaría, pero era un remedio estúpido y desesperado a mi situación. Tenía que enfrentar lo que había hecho. Con un suspiro de resignación, abrí las tijeras, que sisearon malignamente, como una risa ante mi estupidez, cuando corté de tajo todo mi cabello a la altura de los hombros.

Kanon había aspirado el olor de mi cabello esa mañana. Y yo lo había humillado en público. Nunca me había cortado el pelo, jamás, desde que era una niña. Era la parte de mí que más me gustaba. Y a él también. Jugueteaba con mi cabello cada que podía. Le llamaba la atención.

Me sentí tremendamente aliviada, aunque me veía terrible en el espejo.

Terminé de emparejar mi pelo, barrí con las manos los pelitos que habían caído al suelo, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño, con la trenza en la mano, envuelta en un trozo de tela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aioria me observó boquiabierto cuando salí, ya vestida, de mi habitación, y él me esperaba en el Hall de Leo. Junto a él, estaban Marin de Águila y Dora, la doncella vestal de Géminis, a quien me extrañó muchísimo ver allí porque casi nunca salía del templo que tenía a su cargo.

-Buenas tardes, Marin de Águila. Dora, qué bueno verte-saludé, con cortesía, pero con evidente desánimo. Marin también estaba de una pieza ante mi cambio de look. Miré a Aioria para evadir sus ojos inquisitivos. Dora parecía a punto de llorar. - Creo que es mejor que suba ante el Patriarca a solas, maestro.

-Claro, _pais_. Es mejor que subas sola. –respondió Aioria, mirándome aún con las cejas casi juntas de pura preocupación.

-Dora, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunté. Dora, con un poco de aprehensión, me miró, asintiendo. Se acercó a mí.

-Por favor entréguele esto al Santo Kanon de Géminis.-dije, tratando de que Aioria ni Marin me escucharan, tendiéndole a la vestal la trenza envuelta en tela.-y dígale por favor lo siguiente, que sé que nada de lo que yo haga podrá resarcirme, pero que si él soportó una humillación, yo también lo haré. Dile que le entrego mi melena y que puede mostrársela al mundo si quiere. Si no desea escucharla, dentro del paquete hay una carta. ¿Podría, por favor?

Dora asintió extrañada, y tras mirarme con algo de compasión, fijándose en la hinchazón de mis ojos y mi pelo mal cortado, salió en dirección hacia los templos inferiores. Me despedí de Aioria y de Marin, sintiendo en mi cuello ese feo frío y la cabeza muchísimo más ligera que en muchos años. Nunca había entendido porqué en muchas culturas la gente se cortaba el cabello como símbolo de arrepentimiento o de vergüenza. Ahora ya lo hacía.

Jamás había estado tan equivocada. Nunca había cometido errores tan grandes. Había empezado con mal pie mi nuevo sendero hacia la Orden Ateniense.

Y estaba preparada para las consecuencias, cualesquiera fueran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _You know far too well what I am talking about, you disgusting swine_.: (inglés) Sabes demasiado bien de lo que estoy hablando, cerdo asqueroso.**

 ** _Lah, Mudarris:_ (Arabe) No, Maestro. **

**A Shadir, Blueblu, Blackmoon y Kari, gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Queridos lectores muchas muchas muchas gracias por su lealtad!¡Se les quiere! Por favor sigan comentando. Me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, ustedes ya saben, yo y mis delirios, mis delirios y yo.**


	14. Kata ton daimonia eaytoy

**Marde State; Gracias por dejarme reviews! Weee! Yay! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los nuevos capítulos. Marah definitivamente es Marah, y Kanon, bueno, Kanon. A veces me preocupa que esté haciéndolo demasiado diferente a como es en la serie, lo mismo que todos los demás, pero es un riesgo que se corre si uno mete a un OC femenino que resulta ser la protagonista del fic, jojo. ¡Sigue leyendo, por favor!**

 **Amatizta: Eso es así, punto final. Me encantó esa palabra que usaste, "atrabancada"; jamás la había escuchado, en mi país a la gente como Marah le decimos "atravesados", por imprudentes, locos y faltos de sentido común antes de abrir la boca. Esperemos que con el paso del tiempo mejore ese problemita. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Tsuki Girasol: Gracias por tu review!, qué bueno que te acordaste de mí y te pasaste por aquí : ´) Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Perséfone X: Efectivamente, quise que se notara que Marah tuvo una educación diferente, en cierto modo. Que existan diferencias culturales reflejadas en la manera de actuar y asumir las cosas. Aparte de que Marah fué criada, primero, por un abuelo loco que la adoraba, y luego, en Medio Oriente, estuvo siempre mimada y con todo al alcance. Su incapacidad de lidiar con asuntos complejos de manera equilibrada es consecuencia directa de esa crianza y educación. Gracias por hacerme notar que sí se nota! :P**

 **Brozz Ren: Gracias por tu fav y follow a esta historia. Sigue leyendo, por favor.**

 **Sin más, les presento (un muy, muy largo capítulo)**

 **XIV**

 **KATA TON DAIMONIA EAYTOY.**

-Te comportas como un adolescente. ¿Qué es todo esto, de arruinar tus cosas por algo tan estúpido como un malentendido con una chiquilla? Menos que un adolescente, te comportas como un niño haciendo una escena. ¡Qué vergüenza! Definitivamente esa mocosa es mala influencia, se te han pegado sus pataletas.

-Tuvo las pelotas de escupirme al rostro, en público, tras haber perdido el control y casi matar a la aprendiz de Aldebarán. Y no sólo es eso. El Patriarca ya me comunicó que debido a mi transgresión he perdido el derecho a participar de las Asambleas y tener voz y voto durante tiempo indefinido, así que tú nos representarás a los dos. Vuelvo a ser un proscrito, al parecer.

Saga lo miró, boquiabierto y progresivamente encolerizado, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos. Su hermano, sentado en lo que quedaba de la banquita del escritorio, también se las masajeaba, tratando de recuperarse de la rabieta que había tenido, y de que su corazón volviera al ritmo normal. En condiciones regulares no se habría enojado tanto por nimiedades como esas, aunque le molestaban, no eran razones para perder el control, pero ella…

Le costaba admitir que su rabia venía de un profundo dolor. Le dolía que hubiera desconfiado de él. Le dolía que lo hubiera insultado, en público. Le dolía que lo hubiera llevado de nuevo a ese lugar horrible de sospecha, odio, y venganza y retribución.

Le dolía que hubiera llegado a pensar que su interés en ella, su fijación irracional en ella, fueran sólo un medio para alcanzar un fin, y traicionarla. Y a Athena, de nuevo. Ambos tenían claro que no era un _santo_ , pero su corazón estaba limpio, se había arrepentido, había luchado, y había pagado el precio por toda una vida de pecados.

Excepto en lo que a Marah concernía. Gran parte de su ira, de su tristeza, del deseo ardiente de darle lo que le habían quitado, de lo mucho que ella lo conmovía, hasta lo más hondo de su ser, venía de una culpa tremenda. Con un escalofrío que no sabía si era de agonía o de rabia, la recordó, rechinando los dientes, observándolo con más odio del que su frágil cuerpo era capaz de contener, diciendo que iba a matarlo, sus ojos turquesa, límpidos como el Egeo, llenos de lágrimas, la sangre escurriéndose por entre las rendijas que dejaban sus pequeños puños, apretados hasta hacerse sangre. Las ojeras en su rostro, su desconexión con el mundo, su evidente dolor y horror infinitos. Había vuelto a sentir explosiones de cosmo, que sabía eran de ella, en las noches. Las pesadillas habían regresado.

Ahora Marah volvía a estar por su cuenta, y sintió algo de preocupación. Pero con Aioria estaría bien, de eso no cabía duda. Quizá eso era lo mejor. Y él también volvería a estar por su cuenta, en su mundo habitado por deseos insatisfechos, fantasmas, rudeza, frío y ansias infinitas de redención. Un mundo que habitaba con Saga, lo cual a ninguno de los dos les producía consuelo. Aunque su hermano mayor parecía tolerarlo mejor que él. O quizá llevaba su pena muy adentro, y de maneras más secretas, que él mismo.

-No podría explicártelo de manera que lo entiendas, Saga.-al fin dijo, mirando al techo de mármol. Miró a su hermano, que estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Un gesto tan parecido al suyo. Ojos verdes iguales a los suyos lo miraron.

-Aunque me lo he negado mucho a mí mismo, más por incredulidad (porque no me parece que la chica sea gran cosa) y porque no es mi asunto, te comprendo, hermano, o al menos logro hacerme a una idea. Sin embargo ya sabes lo que opino, y te lo dije desde el principio.-empezó Saga. Kanon suspiró, porque sabía a lo que su gemelo se refería. Cuando eran muy niños, si uno se raspaba la rodilla, el otro sentía el ardor. Habían dejado de sentirlo durante los años en que se odiaron, pero aquella cualidad de su vínculo sanguíneo había vuelto durante su tiempo de convivencia reciente de manera tenue y vaga. Sin que Kanon se lo dijera, Saga había sentido, más que conocido de manera racional, que aquella muchacha febril e imprudente era algo más que un pasatiempo momentáneo para Kanon. Y no le había gustado. Porque ambos sabían lo que habían hecho, lo que habían causado. Ella y su familia habían sido víctimas, como tantísimas otras, de sus actos, de las ansias de poder de los dos, de su terrible ruptura. Y nunca podrían repararlo.

-El mensaje que me enviaron a dar ha sido entregado, Santos Saga y Kanon de Géminis-dijo la voz de Dora, desde el marco de la puerta. Ambos la observaron. Parecía sin duda muy contrariada, pero con ellos.-El Santo de Leo envía a su vez un mensaje de viva voz: que acompañará a su alumna a pasar por Géminis cuantas veces sea necesario, y que responde por ella.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba nada menos de Aioria. Kanon había decidido que limitaría el paso de la aprendiz de Leo por la Tercera Casa, a menos de que estuviera acompañada de su maestro, para evitar cualquier altercado que pudiera ponerla en peligro. Se lo había hecho llegar con Dora de manera escrita, para que quedara más evidencia que una simple comunicación telepática. Había amenazado de muerte a un Santo de Oro, era lo menos que podía hacer, sin poner a Marah en evidencia ante el Patriarca y la Orden y causar su expulsión del Santuario. Era una falta gravísima. Aioria lo comprendía, había estado con ella cuando había pronunciado esas palabras.

La vestal se adelantó hacia Kanon, llevando un paquete mediano envuelto en tela. Tenía lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, cosa inusual en ella, pues jamás era de mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Hizo ademán de entregárselo, y Kanon lo recibió, estupefacto.

-La aprendiz de Leo se lo envía, con una carta, Santo de Géminis. Con su permiso, me retiro a seguir con mis deberes.

Dora no esperó a que le dieran aprobación para irse. Se dio la vuelta, caminando tan rápido que las campanitas doradas de su cinto se movieron como locas, llenando la estancia con sus tañidos y el frufrú enojado de su túnica de seda amarilla. Saga y Kanon rodaron los ojos de manera idéntica y al unísono.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Saga. Kanon abrió la tela, amarrada con premura, y encontró un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta marrón que reconoció como una que había visto en el cabello de ella, y bajo el pergamino…lo tomó con la mano derecha, incrédulo, por una punta. La larga trenza castaña se desenrolló conforme la levantaba, brillante, espesa, rápidamente calculó cuanto se había cortado para que en su mano, estuviera casi su cabellera entera. La dejó a un lado. Tomó el pergamino, lo desamarró y leyó. La caligrafía de Marah, en inglés, era estilizada, bonita. Sin embargo, era del tipo de escritura que uno no asociaría inmediatamente a una mujer, y menos a una mujer joven, era alta, estrecha y puntiaguda.

 _Kanon,_

 _I am sorry. I am at loss of words to state how much it weighs over my soul to have made such a big mistake, such an atrocious fault. I should have spoken to you first, without racing to foolish conclusions, without racing to believe you a traitor to me and Athena and the murderer of my family. I deeply regret that you have taken a public humillitation from my part, and so I try with this gesture, to get even. You can tell the world I have been tamed by you, if you´d like to do so. It will always belong to you, my pride._

 _And my soul with it. My heartfelt apologies, to you, whom I´ve treated so apallingly._

 _Marah._

El geminiano menor leyó la carta varias veces, sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decirle. Hasta que lo captó. No solamente era el cabello, que era únicamente un símbolo visible. Lo único de su apariencia que él supiera, le agradaba a ella. Una de las cosas de ella que más le gustaba a él, también. Era su orgullo lo que realmente le entregaba, lo que sometía a su poder. Lo que, ella le había contado, la había mantenido con vida tantas veces, lo que hacía que se levantase día tras día. Ponía su vida en sus manos, su honor, ese fragmento indefinible de la autoestima propia que podía ser tan fácilmente desgarrado, puesto por el piso, y tan terriblemente difícil era de recuperar. Cerró los ojos un momento para asimilarlo todo. De verdad, la pequeña lo sentía muchísimo. Casi podía percibir el dolor con el que había realizado aquel acto.

-Que dramática. ¿Eso es su cabello, verdad?-preguntó Saga, con su don para convertir cualquier momento en algo anticlimático con unas pocas palabras. Kanon abrió los ojos, de todos modos aún sintiendo aquella mezcla de rabia y dolor agridulce. Eso no haría que la perdonara. Pero le dolía.

-Habla el hombre que se lanzó contra la Niké y que me encerró en Cabo Sounión por decir una verdad incómoda.-le espetó Kanon, medio en broma, medio en serio. Saga sonrió, en aceptación muda. Los gemelos también compartían una vena débil por los actos monumentales. Quizá eso era lo que atraía a Kanon de Marah.

-¿Qué harás con el cabello? ¿Te mandarás a hacer una peluca? ¿Se lo pondrás a la estatua de Athena en el templo del Patriarca? ¿Lo pondrás sobre una placa conmemorativa y lo exhibirás en el Hall de Géminis? Olvídate de pedirle a Mu que se lo ponga como penacho a la armadura, eso sí que no.-preguntó Saga. Kanon se rió, un aleteo maravilloso de risa que le alivió un poco. Sabía que su hermano estaba haciendo el papel de listillo bufón para mejorarle el ánimo. En un destello de memoria, recordó que cada vez que, de muy pequeño, Kanon se lastimaba o se sentía triste, Saga tomaba aquella misma actitud para hacerle olvidar el dolor y compartir unas risas juntos. Tenía que admitirlo. De ellos dos, Saga siempre había sido el hermano mayor. El que consolaba, el fuerte.

-No, la quemaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad.-contestó. Saga alzó los hombros y ambas manos, como queriendo decir "tu problema, no el mío". Luego se salió de su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos.

Enrolló la trenza de Marah alrededor de su mano derecha, y se la llevó a la nariz. Olía a ella, a su perfume conspicuo, floral, como a lirios o algo así, y tal vez alguna especia o resina de ámbar, miel, cosas doradas y nobles, y puras, como ella. Demasiado serio, casi funerario. Tenía la seriedad del olor de una mujer de más edad, del que su habitación había quedado impregnado también. Sintiendo cómo su resolución de quemarla se desvanecía, decidió guardarla en el armario, que como estaba empotrado en la pared, se había salvado de su furia. Suspiró de manera audible. Miró a su alrededor. Tendría que arreglar aquel desastre. Ir a Kamalákion, o a Rodorio, a comprar muebles nuevos. Qué incómodo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shion, Patriarca del Santuario, observaba la figura delgada de Marah aprendiz de Leo mientras se aproximaba a su trono. Peplo blanco de mangas hasta los codos, muñequeras de cuero. Pañoleta negra rodeando su cintura, pantalones, botas de caña media y tacón cuadrado. En su rostro había una expresión velada de tristeza profunda, sus ojos, habitualmente brillantes, estaban opacos. Aunque intentaba esconderlo, era demasiado notable. Hubo algo que al principio no vió, que pasó por alto, y que con un pequeño sobresalto, notó, como todas aquellas cosas que se obvian cuando en primer momento no se registran como reales. Su cabello. Se lo había cortado, al parecer, a tijeretazos, aunque ella lo había intentado arreglar. Todos esos signos no le dieron buena espina. El conocimiento de lo que se cernía sobre ella debió haberla conmocionado muchísimo. ¿O era otra cosa?

-Te veo afectada, hija.-comentó, con voz suave. Marah no respondió, aunque seguía mirándolo, ausente, desde su posición, con una rodilla en tierra. Su ropa, aunque sencilla, estaba impecablemente limpia. Siempre le había llamado la atención eso de Marah, desde que por primera vez había pisado el Santuario, hacía ya casi tres años, vestida con un decoro impropio de una joven de su edad y de su chispa, con ropas musulmanas de colores oscuros. Siempre, a pesar de la situación, conservaba un sentido de la dignidad personal que se evidenciaba en sus maneras, en su vocabulario y en su apariencia física. Por lo cual, cuando quería convertirse en una molestia, lo lograba con suma facilidad. Decidió que tal vez una audiencia formal no era lo mejor en aquel momento. No conseguiría nada de ella en ese estado.-Ponte en pie, Marah, vamos a dar un pequeño paseo. Es un espléndido día.

-Sí, Su Santidad.- contestó ella, obedeciendo. Él mismo también se puso de pie y la guio hacia la misma puerta que conducía al Jardín de Athena. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, lo pasaron de largo, un guardia les abrió una reja a una indicación de Shion y salieron a un bellísimo acantilado que mostraba casi toda la extensión del Santuario de Athena desde un ángulo en que Marah jamás lo había visto. El Camino de las Doce Casas podía verse casi sin interrupción. Meridia. El Coliseo. Los comedores. Las villas. Los baños. Incluso el bosque de la Fuente de Athena. Así que éste era el lugar desde donde los vigilaba a todos, pensó Marah, casi sonriendo.

-Te llamé, Marah, porque necesito saber cómo te encuentras. El día que nuestra Señora decidió hacerte saber tu historia completa, abandonaste corriendo el salón y al parecer, estuviste bastante…impresionada, por no decir… _histérica_ , según lo que me contó Dohko.

Marah se tomó un tiempo para responder. En su interior, comentarle al Patriarca el error que había cometido con Kanon de Géminis, se sentía como lo que podía mejorar su estado de ánimo, contarle a _alguien_ , alguien que pudiera decirle que no era una estúpida, pero ella sabía que lo había sido. Además, negarlo podría tener consecuencias peligrosas. Era importante que supiera que casi se había vuelto loca de dolor y de rabia al enterarse de toda la verdad.

-Así es, Señor. Estaba muy afectada. Era demasiada información junta y necesité un buen tiempo para poder procesarla y comprenderla en su totalidad. También para comprender el silencio con respecto a ella. Tenía derecho a conocerla desde el principio, desde que llegué aquí hace dos años y medio, pero ahora ya entiendo que por mis características personales se decidió que lo mejor era que no lo supiera en aquel momento. Y le doy la razón, Su Santidad, si disculpa mi atrevimiento. Si me lo hubieran dicho en aquel entonces, habría pensado seriamente en entregarme a Apolo. Tal vez simplemente lo habría hecho, tentada por una promesa vana de poder y reconocimiento sin esfuerzo.

Shion miró sorprendido a Marah. Sin duda había crecido intelectual y emocionalmente también durante su estancia en el desierto y el Santuario. Había tenido razón con respecto a ella, y oírlo en sus propias palabras, era a la vez chocante y tranquilizador.

-¿Y ahora, pequeña? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, que lo sabes todo, que conoces toda la historia?-inquirió, curioso. Marah volteó a verlo y le sonrió brevemente, pero fue una sonrisa ausente que lo preocupó. Luego ella volvió a observar el horizonte.

-Quedarme aquí, naturalmente, Su Santidad. Y proseguir con mi entrenamiento. No deseo nada más que proteger y servir a Athena. Retribuir sus cuidados para conmigo. Es la razón de mi existencia.

Lo dijo con total sinceridad, con total entrega, a pesar de la monotonía en su voz. Shion llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar y habían sucedido demasiadas cosas como para saberlo. Se sintió entusiasmado, porque sus decisiones habían tenido excelentes resultados. Con costos para todos, pero lo importante era que ella deseaba servir a Athena. Durante un breve instante se sintió culpable, como si la chiquilla fuera un peón en un juego en el cual no tuviera elección alguna. Luego desechó aquel sentimiento. Para defender a Athena debía hacerlo; si Apolo, o cualquier otro, la obtenían, era probable que todos corrieran peligro. Aquella niña que normalmente no constituía ninguna amenaza seria, siendo el Envase de la Pitia, era un instrumento mortal. El conocimiento claro del futuro, el presente y el pasado era algo que nadie, ni dios ni mortal, debía tener.

Además, Athena deseaba protegerla. Le había manifestado en varias ocasiones que consideraba el colmo de la injusticia aquella terrible maldición que la acechaba, los trances, las visiones tormentosas, la muerte temprana a la vuelta de cualquier esquina. La Diosa quería que la niña pudiera vivir su propia existencia, bajo sus propios términos. Elegir su propio camino. Al encontrarla, la habían puesto bajo la tutela de Aioria porque efectivamente las estrellas lo habían determinado a la hora de su nacimiento, pero eventualmente la decisión era suya. De Marah. Y al parecer ya había tomado una.

Se sintió aliviado y ligeramente alegre. La niña en verdad tenía un alma noble. Observó como el viento movía los mechones disparejos de su pelo y cómo el sol iluminaba su rostro, todavía el de una adolescente. Sin duda se había cortado el pelo ella misma, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Como un símbolo de dedicación, tal vez? ¿De luto? Lo tranquilizaba infinitamente saber que ella no quería buscar a Apolo, no quería ese destino para ella. Deseaba seguir sirviendo a la de Ojos Grises.

-Admiro tu lealtad, Marah. Pero sería excelente que vivas, no sólo que existas. Ése es el deseo de Nuestra Señora para con sus defensores. –dijo Shion poniéndole a la joven una mano en el hombro. La joven retrocedió respetuosamente un paso, poniendo la mano derecha sobre su pecho izquierdo e inclinando su cabeza y tronco ante él con una gracia que encontró un poco fuera de lugar en alguien tan joven. Le recordaba muchísimo a Aioria cuando era niño. Y a Aioros.

-Me honra con sus palabras, Su Santidad. ¿Desea darme alguna orden?-preguntó, aun inclinada, con los ojos cerrados. Shion puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le revolcó paternalmente el pelo. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se enderezó.

-Vive, Marah. Puedes irte.

Marah volvió a inclinarse ante él. Sus grandes ojos color turquesa estaban algo brillantes, húmedos, cuando se levantó de la reverencia.

-Se lo agradezco, Gran Patriarca.

En cuanto la joven, guiada por los guardias, transpuso las verjas que la llevarían hacia el Salón Patriarcal y posteriormente, a la Escalinata Zodiacal, Shion llamó a una de las doncellas y le susurró quedamente una orden. La muchacha asintió y desapareció tras una puerta del área privada del Templo Patriarcal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Su Santidad me envía con una orden, señorita Aprendiz de Leo.

Abrí los ojos. Después de mi reunión con Shion, que me dejó más preguntas que respuestas, había ido directa a Leo a dormir, pues lo necesitaba. El golpe que me había dado Kanon me dolía, tanto en el pecho como en la espalda, y me sentía ligeramente mal. Me faltaba el aire. Una muchacha que al parecer era una de las doncellas del salón del Patriarca, que se diferenciaban de las demás doncellas de los templos debido a los bordados azules en los bordes de su túnica, tiraba de la manga de mi camisa respetuosamente. Me senté en el borde de mi cama y la miré. Las campanitas de su cinturón eran de color plateado. Una vestal de rango intermedio. Como Eva.

-¿Qué podría ser?-dije, aburrida. La muchacha sonrió como disculpándose y sacó unas tijeras y un peine de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica. Me sonrojé hasta las raíces del pelo. Claro. Él debió notarlo. No supe si interpretarlo como un favor, una especie de "ponte bien, te queremos", o "te ves horrenda, niña, arréglate, por el amor de la Diosa". Suspiré de resignación y asentí con la cabeza, levantándome de la cama y sentándome en la silla del escritorio, junto a la ventana, donde había luz.

-Adelante.-dije. Igual no podía quedar peor de lo que estaba, ¿no?

Cuando la doncella terminó, parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Me miré al espejo. Jamás había tenido el pelo tan corto, pero me gustaba. Era asimétrico, con un flequillo en diagonal cortado hacia el lado derecho. La parte más larga me rozaba las clavículas. La más corta me rozaba la nuca en el inicio de la columna vertebral. Yo también estaba satisfecha. Me gustó. Le dí las gracias a la joven y le pedí que le agradeciera al Patriarca de mi parte.

Luego pensé que sería infernal tratar de recogerme el cabello. No me había quedado suficientemente largo para eso. Algo haría, después, cuando creciera un poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya había pasado un mes desde mi pelea con Kanon, y cada día percibía con más claridad la gravedad de lo que había hecho. Ir al comedor, al Coliseo, a los baños, incluso a otros Templos de la Calzada Zodiacal se había vuelto insoportable. Yo trataba de vivir con la cabeza en alto, pero sinceramente era muy difícil. Eso de que hasta los guardias te miraran mal era para romperse el cráneo contra las piedras. Y lo más difícil de digerir era que no sabía si había sido debido a mi pérdida de control/escupitajoinsulto a Kanon, o porque ya todo el mundo sabía que él y yo nos habíamos acostado.

Probablemente todo se sabía ya. En el Santuario no había secretos. Yo evitaba todo lo posible deambular fuera de Leo, porque no quería enfrentarme a las miradas y los comentarios. En una ocasión, incluso, escuché a una amazona diciéndole a un caballero, susurrando, que "si esa creía que eran tontos y no la iban a reconocer aún habiéndose cortado el pelo". Tampoco quería encontrarme a Algol de Perseus a solas, o estando rodeada de gente que yo sabía, no iba a apoyarme en caso de peligro. Las pocas veces que lo había visto, me había mirado con un odio que podría matarme, incluso sentí su desagradable cosmo encrespándose de rabia.

Pero sobre todo porque era una tortura enfrentarme a los demás Santos. Y es que al parecer, todos estaban enojados conmigo, excepto Aioria, Dohko, Aimeé y Eva. Y tal vez el Patriarca pero con él era muy complicado saber qué tan bien le caías.

Para pasar por Géminis era necesaria la presencia de Aioria. Kanon se limitaba a cerrar el laberinto sobre mí. Saga hacía lo mismo, pero se dedicaba a perseguirme y lanzarme comentarios maliciosos y preguntas incómodas. Aldebarán me miraba como si fuera un bicho indigno de habitar el Santuario de Athena. Al parecer Chloe de Cáncer había decidido llanamente ignorar mi existencia. Normalmente, Mu de Aries jamás había sido muy amistoso, pero ahora hasta le prohibía a Kiki hablarme y se enojaba por cosas sin sentido, como que "estaba haciendo mucho ruido" al pasar por su Casa. Hacia arriba la cosa no mejoraba. Shaka de Virgo parecía sumamente ofendido conmigo, y su rostro impasible me seguía, como si me mirara, desde que entraba hasta que salía de su Templo. Milo de Escorpio ahora sí me miraba de arriba abajo y hasta me había propuesto que saliera con él, huí antes de que tuviera tiempo de decirme a _dónde._ Shura y Camus, bueno, ni hablar.

Hasta Marin y June me ignoraban completamente cuando me veían. Y si sus alumnas me saludaban, la santa de Camaleón parecían enojarse. Juntarse conmigo era mala idea, estaba mal visto.

La oveja negra. Yo siempre había hecho lo que me daba la gana, estaba acostumbrada a cierta...repulsa a mi comportamiento; pero a fin de cuentas, siempre me salía con la mía, es decir, cumplía mis caprichos, contando con el amor de quienes me rodeaban. Pero esto, esto era terrible. Era ser una paria.

Era muy doloroso. Por ello, me había sumergido totalmente en el entrenamiento. Para mí no había descanso. Evitaba incluso dormir para no soñar, evitaba cualquier momento de quietud que me proporcionara tiempo de pensar en Kanon y volver a sentir la agonía. Porque era agonía lo que me agobiaba cuando volvía a mi mente, que me dejaba incapaz de razonar, de pensar. Me incapacitaba de llanto y una tristeza tan profunda que me quitaba hasta las fuerzas para vivir.

Y eso había tenido un efecto secundario. Aunque existiendo en automático, había progresado muchísimo. Por ello, el plan de entrenamiento de Aioria se había convertido en algo verdaderamente _intenso_. Había empezado aquella fase, tan temida por todos los aprendices de Santo de todos los tiempos, en la que debías obtener la habilidad de la cual se preciaban todos los defensores de Athena: una vez atacas a un Santo con una técnica, ya no le encontrarás desprevenido, porque sabrá exactamente de qué se trata. Y aquello demandaba ingentes cantidades de estudio teórico (lo cual agradecía, porque no tenía que salir de Leo). Física, electromagnetismo, conducción del calor y del frío, anatomía, morfología nerviosa y cerebral, técnicas de pelea de distintas artes marciales, con la ayuda del maestro Dohko, quien dominaba fluidamente una gran variedad de artes orientales; occidente lo aportaba Aioria con lecciones de _pankration_ , pugilismo clásico y para mi sorpresa, _Krav Magá_ israelí.

En mi horario, ahora, había cosas que incluso mi maestro no dominaba. Yo ya había aprendido algo de manejo dimensional –al menos como salvar mi trasero si me mandaban a otro plano- con Kanon, pero él y Saga estaban descartados de momento debido a su afición a encerrarme días enteros en Géminis. Así que Gran Gato en su omnisapiencia había decidido que yo debía aprender también a manipular cosas vivas, por el momento plantas –decía él, así aprendería a a usar mi cosmoenergía para sanar mis propias heridas y las de los demás-, y con su venia iba una vez a la semana al último templo de la Calzada a bombardear a preguntas a Afrodita de Piscis. Pero aparte de eso, ya había acudido, en un par de ocasiones, por su invitación e iniciativa, _a tomar el té con él._

La primera vez, su invitación me había dejado lela. Yo estaba casi absolutamente segura de que ese gran honor no se lo había otorgado a nadie, jamás, durante su estancia en el Santuario de Athena. Era un hombre increíblemente solitario.

Se notaba que Afrodita no disfrutaba en lo absoluto de la enseñanza, pues no me enseñaba nada a menos que yo directamente le hiciera preguntas, y aún así, al parecer reflexionaba largo rato qué información darme. En la inmensa mayoría de los casos, sus respuestas no eran más largas que una sola oración críptica, que tenía que devanarme los sesos para entender y poder aplicar en mi aprendizaje, si es que les encontraba sentido. Otra cosa eran los ratos que compartía con él sin hablar. No era exactamente amigable, ni cómodo, pero era extrañamente agradable, porque Piscis era un lugar muy hermoso. Y el omnipresente olor a rosas era relajante. Y su compañía tampoco me disgustaba. A diferencia del resto del Santuario, el parecía no juzgarme, no tener una mala opinión sobre mí. Sólo curiosidad.

Me miraba sin empacho, sin vergüenza. Pero no de la manera en que un hombre mira a una mujer, era algo que en ocasiones me hacía reír, como si estuviera pensando qué color combinaría mejor con las cortinas. Evaluándome. Como si quisiera determinar qué clase de persona era yo.

-¿Por qué rosas, maestro?- le había preguntado una vez, mientras tijera en mano, le ayudaba a podar los brotes resecos que aún estaban pegados a las columnas. Habíamos tomado el té primero, una mezcla de jazmín, té verde y miel que me había gustado mucho. Se notaba que era de muy buena calidad…como todo lo que rodeaba al Santo de Piscis. Era un derrochador. ¿De dónde sacaba el dinero para trajes de lino finísimo confeccionados a medida, zapatos hechos a mano, relojes de oro, té traído de Sri Lanka? ¿Acaso a los Santos les pagaban? Tenía que preguntárselo a Aioria.

Afrodita, con su rostro fascinantemente andrógino sonriente, pero sin mirarme, contestó:

-Porque son hermosas, niña. Son perfectas. Me gusta rodearme de cosas perfectas, y lamentablemente, sólo lo que puedo cultivar resulta sin mácula.

-¿Tal vez por eso, es que prefiere rodearse de flores en vez de gente?-le pregunté, sin mala intención. Esta vez, si me miró. Se lo pensó un tiempo antes de responderme, casi se mordió los labios y al parpadear, sus largas pestañas batieron de manera femenina contra sus mejillas. Era fascinante y repelente al mismo tiempo. Era como ver una puesta en escena, algo que sabías que no era real, que allá en el fondo, cosas oscuras, peligrosas y feas acechaban, bajo la apariencia prístina y sumamente cuidada de su exterior.

-Exactamente. La inmensa mayoría de humanos…y la debilidad humana, me resultan tan repugnantes…

No pude evitar reírme. Si él supiera cómo me veía sin ropa, lo débil que era…Imaginé su cara arrugándose en una mueca de horror parecida a _El Grito_ De Edvard Munch. De hecho empecé a reírme sola. Pero era una risa extraña, que tuve que parar a las malas para evitar que se convirtiera en sollozos.

Afrodita estaba mirándome con esos ojos fríos, helados, sus cuidadosamente perfiladas cejas combadas en una expresión de sarcástica preocupación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, niña?-preguntó, súbitamente serio. Me asusté un poco.

-Nada, Santo Afrodita. Sólo me preguntaba por qué me ha invitado a tomar el té, y por qué soporta mi compañía cuando vengo a preguntarle cosas. Sólo es eso.

Se le escapó una risita delicada que me heló la sangre.

-Podría podarte un poco…Eso me intriga…Pero creo que las plantas que crecen salvajes se estropean cuando intentas convertirlas en adornos de jardín.

Yo no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a esa respuesta. Luego recordé uno de los mitos de Afrodita, una diosa que al parecer admiraba tanto como para elegir su nombre –porque seguramente sus padres no le habían puesto así de a posta- tenía que ver con un héroe del que la diosa estaba enamorada, y moría, o estaba en problemas, y ella al correr a rescatarlo se había pinchado los pies con un arbusto de rosas blancas, que se habían teñido de rojo. Tal vez de ahí vendría su fijación con las rosas y la diosa y la belleza. Como estaba tan distraída, metí el dedo de la mano izquierda entre una hoja de la tijera y la otra y evidentemente, me corté. Maldije en voz alta e inmediatamente solté las tijeras y maldije para mis adentros mientras me llevaba el dedo a la boca. El sabor metálico y salado de la sangre me invadió mientras Afrodita me miraba impasible, como esperando a que algo sucediera.

-Lo siento, maestro. Me corté.- dije, con el dedo aún metido en la boca y el ceño fruncido.

-Si, niña, eso he visto. Qué curioso.- Se me acercó, literalmente me sacó el dedo de la boca, lo acercó a su cara y lo olió, luego con uno de sus dedos (largos y femeninos), quitó una gotita de sangre que aún salía del corte y la llevó a su boca. Me sonrojé y el dedo sangró un poco más. Pareció que la saboreara, buscando algo.-Qué buena suerte tienes.

Soltó mi mano. Atravesó el Hall de Piscis, que tenía una abertura en el techo convenientemente dispuesta para dejar pasar toda la luz del sol, y luego de un rato volvió con una curita para mi dedo. Lo consideré muy amable.

-¿Por qué dice que tengo suerte?-pregunté. Él sonrió malévolamente. Me asustó el cambio en su rostro hasta los tuétanos de mis huesos. Entre él y Deathmask de Cáncer se disputaban el primer lugar en mi top de santos perturbados.

-Porque mis rosas son venenosas. No tienes ni rastro de la toxina en tu sangre.

Tratando de no parecer muy obvia, me alejé un par de pasos del arbusto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Aioria, de verdad, ¿para qué estamos haciendo esto, si Athena no nos deja usar armas?

Llevaba un rato intentando con todo mi empeño mover alrededor de mi cuerpo un set de _nunchucks_ de madera y hierro, rápido y sin golpearme a mí misma, imitando los movimientos de mi maestro.

Dohko estaba sentado en una roca, cercano a nosotros. Dejó escapar una carcajada cuando me golpeé con el borde de uno de los chacos en la cabeza. Enrojecí de vergüenza. Mi propio pelo se me había metido en un ojo, lo cual me había desconcentrado, y por eso me había golpeado. Soplé con la boca verticalmente para quitarme el cabello de la frente, lo que no funcionó, porque estaba mojado por el sudor. Lo de cortármelo así no había sido buena idea y para mis adentros maldije a la vestal por haber elegido ese corte precisamente. No era para nada útil.

-Porque es posible, que si aspiras a los ropajes de Leo, algún día debas usarlos, con el permiso del Viejo Maestro aquí presente. El truco, Marah, está en practicar hasta que el cuerpo lo memorice. Cambiaremos de arma, ya veo que los _nunchucks_ no son lo tuyo.

-Nada es lo mío, maestro. Ya intentamos con la espada, el arco, la jabalina, la lanza…-protesté, enumerando con los dedos cada una de las armas que habíamos sacado de la armería de los Santos en la mañana, y mirando hacia arriba mientras hacía memoria- el _Guan Dao_ , un _Jian_ , florete europeo, un _xifos_ , un _kopis_ …

-Dale un _Labrys_ , Aioria. O el _Shamsir_ , de una buena vez.-sugirió Dohko.-son las últimas que quedan.

Mi maestro lo miró, ceñudo. El shamsir, como Dohko lo llamaba, era una larga cimitarra árabe. El labris, una inmensa hacha griega de doble filo. Yo no sería capaz ni de levantarla del suelo. Aioria se había negado a darme la cimitarra, a pesar de que se la había pedido dando saltitos y todo, porque desde siempre me habían gustado mucho. Mi padrino, como correspondía a su estatus en la sociedad saudí, tenía una, y yo se la mendigaba para jugar de niña. Cuando no lo conseguía, me metía en su despacho en las madrugadas y jugaba con ella. Aioria me hizo un gesto con la cara señalando la cimitarra que descansaba sobre un paño rojo sobre el suelo. La tomé, sintiendo su peso ligerísimo. Sonreí. Quizá con esta no me fuera tan mal. Incluso alguna vez, Ahmed, uno de los trabajadores viejos de la gran casa a las afueras de Meddina, usando bastones, palos curvos que él mismo había cepillado, me había enseñado algunos golpes y pasos para usarla: y yo, jugando con Beder, el hijo mayor de mis padrinos, los había practicado mucho. Usando palos, claro, pero siguiendo las instrucciones de Ahmed. Había sido una de las pocas excepciones a mi normalmente muy sedentaria vida.

Saqué el arma de la vaina, observando deleitada el brillo del filo contra el sol naranjado del poniente. La hoja se curvaba mucho, era casi una media luna. Tomé posición de guardia inmediatamente. A mi maestro le brillaron los ojos. Tomó él una katana del paño, la sacó de su vaina y tomó posición también.

-¡ _Yallah, Mudarris_!-lo incité a que me atacara. Él vino hacia mí, deflecté el golpe con un movimiento de mi muñeca. El filo casi curvo del arma actuó como esperaba, haciendo que la punta de la katana, debido al superior peso y fuerza de Aioria, sacara chispas contra una piedra sobre el suelo. Pasó varias veces. Aioria parecía no comprender por qué siempre sucedía, a pesar de que atacaba desde distintos ángulos. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que yo lo atacara. Cambié de mano la cimitarra, a la izquierda, y lancé un tajo horizontal que él paró con la katana. Con el filo interior. Puse la cimitarra plana, la deslicé sobre el filo de la katana hacia él y la cambié de mano. El lado del filo de mi shamsir paró justo al lado de su garganta. Sonreí, en victoria. Me alejé de él, y también sonrió. Aunque luego pareció confundido.

-¿No me habías dicho que no habías practicado ningún deporte antes, cuando empezamos tu entrenamiento hace dos años?-preguntó en tono de reclamo.

-Si tomas en cuenta que lo aprendí de un anciano, usando cimitarras de madera, y mi compañero era un niño de seis años…-empecé a explicarme.-pues no es gran cosa, sólo un juego…

-Pues te dio resultado, _Mao_.- dijo Dohko, desde su roca. Mao, me había dicho alguna vez, era Gato en chino. Muy conveniente. ¿Así de mucho era mi parecido a un gato, que en griego, finés, y chino, ese era mi sobrenombre, o sólo era por ser aprendiz de Leo? Recordé que yo a Aioria le decía _Mégas Gatos_ , Gran Gato, en mi fuero interno. Dohko se bajó de un salto ágil de la roca-Me voy, muchachos. Tengo hambre.

Aioria y yo le hicimos una reverencia al Viejo Maestro y lo vimos alejarse a paso ligero. Luego nos miramos.

-Vamos a casa, Marah. El maestro tiene razón, es hora de descansar.-dijo el Gran Gato, metiendo la katana en su vaina. Yo metí el shamsir en la suya, y envolvimos las armas en el gran paño rojo en que las habíamos traído hasta un descampado algo alejado dentro de los terrenos del Santuario. Las palmas me sudaban de nervios. Afortunadamente ya estaba un poco tarde y todo el mundo estaría volviendo a sus cabañas o Casas para descansar.

Caminamos un largo trecho hasta las Armerías de los Santos, celosamente custodiadas por guardias bajo cadenas, candados y llave, y llenamos unos formularios para confirmar que habíamos entregado todas y cada una de las armas que habíamos pedido prestadas en la mañana en perfecto estado. Luego fuimos a Leo.

-Cuéntame bien lo del shamsir. ¿Es cierto que un anciano te enseñó lo que sabes?-me preguntó Aioria, seguramente para distraerme. Él sabía lo nerviosa que me ponía cuando andaba por ahí, así estuviera con él. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho, mi maestro no se avergonzaba de mí. Estaba siempre ahí, a mi lado. Apoyándome. Algo que le agradecería por el resto de mi existencia.

-Si, maestro. Un empleado de la casa de campo de mis padrinos, a las afueras de Meddina. Cuando llegué a Arabia Saudita pasé varios años en esa casa, con mi madrina, y los niños, pues Baba trabajaba muchísimo. Además pensaban que me haría mejor tener espacios abiertos y jardines y fuentes para mejorarme. Desde niña he sido tendiente a la melancolía. Mi padrino tenía una cimitarra hermosísima, con incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas en la empuñadura y grabados en árabe en la hoja. En las madrugadas jugaba con ella, cuando nadie me veía. Ahmed, así se llamaba el empleado, me encontró una noche. En vez de decirle a mi madrina, decidió que era buena idea darme algo con qué entretenerme…

Mientras le relataba, iba recordándolo todo. Los primeros años de profunda tristeza, los gritos, el mal humor. Tras la muerte de mi abuelo, les dí batalla a mis pobres padrinos, que desesperados, decidieron llevarme a la casa de campo, quizá el cambio de aire me ayudaría a calmarme y a la vez, interesarme en otras actividades. Al principio me la pasaba todos los días echada por ahí en cualquier rincón, mirando al infinito, pensando, estallando ante la menor provocación. Hasta que el anciano Ahmed me dio espadas de madera para jugar. Concentré en esos juegos toda mi agresión. Toda mi tristeza, mi rabia. Justo como ahora.

Sacudí la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso. Aioria se me había quedado mirando preocupado. Tenía los ojos aguados de nuevo, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no se terminaba, este horror, esa fragilidad, el estar todo el tiempo con el corazón atorado en la garganta y las lágrimas listas para salir a la menor provocación?

¿Por qué simplemente no me desmayaba, o me dormía para siempre, para no sentir eso? Pero no, no podía ser así de sencillo. Tenía que sentirlo, tenía que estar ahí, presente, con ello dentro de mí. Dejar de percibir era un alivio que no merecía. La inconsciencia sólo sobreviene cuando el cuerpo está saturado de dolor.

Y yo no lo estaba, no estaba llena de nada. En mi interior sólo latía el vacío, en vez de un corazón.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?-preguntó Aioria con suavidad, para darme algo de qué hablar y sacarme del mutismo. Me sequé las lágrimas.- ¿Con el anciano y el niño con el que aprendiste?

-Nada, siguen vivos y bien. Hoy va a hacer una bonita noche, ¿no?-contesté cambiando de tema súbitamente. Sonreí, una sonrisa falsa y estúpida. -¿Vamos a Leo, si? Me muero de hambre…

Aioria suspiró. Le molestaba que cuando me ponía así, rápidamente deflectaba sus preguntas. En todo este mes no había hablado de mí misma con él, no lo había buscado para nada, excepto para el entrenamiento. De hecho casi ni había hablado con Aimeé, o con Eva, porque ellas también estaban en lo suyo, ocupadas en su entrenamiento. Seguimos caminando mientras el cielo se ponía, progresivamente, cada vez más negro sobre nosotros. Las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer, casi una a una, como si alguien las estuviera encendiendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- _Así que te has dedicado a Athena.-dijo una voz masculina, en la oscuridad. Al parecer un foco de luz cenital sólo me iluminaba a mi, porque podía ver mi cuerpo, pero no mas allá. Yo vestía una túnica de seda con bordados azules, como las de las doncellas del Patriarca_

 _-Si.-contesté, desafiante.-Es la razón de mi existencia._

 _A unos metros de mí, otra luz proveniente de la nada iluminó una vasija de arcilla roja, decorada con dibujos amarillos que reproducían a una serpiente iluminada por el sol. La vasija tenía una tapa y un sello. En el sello, de papel, estaba escrito en koiné antiguo ATHENA. Escuché una musical risa masculina. Un rasgueo de arpa._

 _-Ven a mí, Marah, y no sólo serás una de tantos. Serás mis ojos y mi boca. Cumple con la promesa que tus ancestras han cumplido, cumple tu servicio conmigo. Paga la deuda que tu familia me debe. Entrégate._

 _-¿Y si no lo hago, qué?-contesté. Ya sabía de quién era esa voz. Esa risa. Empecé a temblar._

 _-Te mataré.-contestó la voz._

 _-Puede hacerlo, Lord Apolo.-contesté. -Su deuda era con la familia de mi madre, no conmigo. No tengo por qué pagarla y además he dedicado mi vida a Athena._

 _La luz del sol, dorada y cálida, lo iluminó todo. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con el rostro del dios envuelto en luz, su túnica blanca y amarilla. Su resplandor cegador. Sus manos inmensas me tomaron por el cuello, quemándome. Era como si el sol mismo se hubiera enredado en mi cuello. Grité y me debatí, y la quemazón se convirtió en una sensación fría, lisa, seca, de algo pesado y grande. El sol se había convertido en una inmensa serpiente pitón enredada sobre mis hombros. Su cara a centímetros de la mía, su lengua bífida azotándome la cara…_

Me senté derecha, gimiendo en voz alta, frenética, quitándome con las manos algo que aún sentía en el cuello. Me fui calmando de a poco, hiperventilando primero y luego forzándome a mí misma a respirar normalmente. Me había quedado dormida, no sabía ni cómo, sobre los libros de física que había estado estudiando. Aioria abrió la puerta del cuarto, vestido con su pantalón de pijama y sin camisa. Agnés también vino, con su camisón de dormir y el pelo suelto, más largo de lo que yo creía que era, llevando en las manos un pequeño candelabro con una vela encendida.

-Siento mucho haberlos despertado, por favor, vuelvan a dormir.-les dije, con la voz quebrada.-estoy bien.

-No, no estás bien, Marah. Alguien que está bien no grita así.-me espetó Agnés, enojada de lo asustada que estaba.

Me quité el pelo de la cara, empapada de sudor. Me volteé en el banquito. Me temblaban mucho las piernas y las manos, pero aún así me levanté y me senté en la cama. Las cortinas se habían quedado abiertas. La luna en cuarto creciente me indicó que sólo habían pasado, quizá, unas dos horas desde que me había dormido, y ya casi amanecería.

-No, por favor. Estén tranquilos, se los suplico, vuelvan a dormir. Estaré bien.

Mi maestro y la vestal de Leo se miraron, comunicándose algo de cosmo a cosmo. Rodé los ojos, odiaba cuando no me incluían en la conversación. Parecieron llegar a un acuerdo.

-Mañana tienes todo el día libre, Marah.-sentenció Aioria. Mi cara se descompuso de terror.

-¡No, no! ¡Por favor! ¡No! Necesito estar ocupada, haré lo que sea…, Ocúpame en algo, Aioria, Agnés, por favor, pero no me dejen así…-rogué a la desesperada. Agnés suspiró.

-Mañana no harás nada relacionado a tu entrenamiento, no leerás, no estudiarás, no harás siquiera los ejercicios básicos diarios. Lo que tú necesitas es descansar un poco.-me espetó Aioria. Me enojé, él no podía obligarme.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo evitarán que lo haga?

Aioria y Agnés me sonrieron amenazadoramente. Yo sabía que podían obligarme. Mi maestro podía tocar mis puntos estrellados y dejarme inconsciente todo el día; Agnés podía fácilmente deslizar algún polvo en mi bebida y dejarme k.o quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Me tomé la cabeza con las manos con exasperación.

- _Fine, you win_.-gruñí, casi mostrándoles los dientes, muy enojada. Luego señalé con suma descortesía hacia la puerta- _Out of my room. Now._

-Me lo agradecerás después, _pais_. –suspiró Aioria con algo de impaciencia. Él y la vestal se fueron, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Perfecto. Tendría todo un día para pensar en esa horrible pesadilla y todas las cosas espantosas que me rondaban en la cabeza, acechándome, esperando a que bajara la guardia. Me tiré en la cama boca arriba. Con un nudo en la garganta, sentí la ausencia de Kanon en mi vida más que nunca. Necesitaba un abrazo suyo y sentir de nuevo su olor como necesitaba el aire para respirar.

Me sentía patética, enojada conmigo misma por mi debilidad y mi estupidez, y en cierta forma, en el fondo de mí, sabía que me lo merecía. Había cierto regodeo masoquista en mi tristeza, la vocecita en mi interior, que era la voz de la prudencia y que yo asociaba por alguna razón a Aimeé, se reía diciéndome "te lo dije", y "te lo mereces".

"Me lo merezco, me merezco todo esto que me está pasando, por estúpida. No puedo seguir negándolo." Pensé, apesadumbrada. Una vez una lágrima salió, todas se salieron. No podía parar, y tampoco quería. Como tantas otras veces, lloré hasta dormirme, repitiéndome a mí misma, "me lo merezco", e "idiota", una y otra vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Venga, ¡arriba!-la voz de Eva se sentía muy lejos. Moví la cabeza para sacudirme los sueños en que Kanon de Géminis me decía que me odiaba y me dejaba sola, encerrada en Cabo Sounion, ahogándome en agua salada.-Ugh, chica, tienes los ojos hechos un desastre…

Me tapé la cara con la almohada. Ella me la quitó, y me jaló de los tirantes de mi camiseta, para sentarme. Me dejé hacer, como si no tuviera huesos ni fuerza. Parpadeé un par de veces ante la brillante luz. Luego la observé.

Tenía un vestido veraniego de algodón color verde oliva puesto, y llevaba en bandolera un bolsito de cuero. Parecía una chica normal, una turista. Cuando se agachó sobre la mesita de noche para empapar una toalla de agua de la jarra para lavarme la cara, noté que anudados a su cuello estaban los tirantes de un vestido de baño. Eva me lavó bruscamente el rostro, luego me dejó la toalla fría sobre los ojos mientras escuchaba cómo sacaba cosas de mi armario.

-Joder, Marah, ¿no tienes vestidos de baño? ¿O vestidos frescos? Todo lo que veo son pantalones y camisas de manga larga y…¡ah! ¡Qué bonito! ¿Por qué nunca te he visto éste puesto?

Me quité la toallita de los ojos para ver a qué se refería. ¡Maldita sea! Eva había encontrado el vestido que Kanon me había regalado. Yo lo había metido en lo más hondo del clóset y me había olvidado por completo de él. Lo dejó sobre la silla del escritorio y me agarró por un brazo para llevarme al baño. De camino, nos cruzamos con Aioria, a quien observé con algo de rabia. Seguramente él había tramado aquella encerrona.

Tras bañarme, me vestí, poniéndome el vestido que me había regalado él, y que aún tenía trazas de su aroma. Me quedaba perfecto. Era un peplo de mangas hasta los codos, largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, primorosamente bordado en hilo blanco, de un material fresco, que no supe si era algodón o lino. Me puse unas sandalias, resignada, y la seguí muy alicaída hasta Tauro, donde Aimeé se unió a nosotras. No lo entendía. Era miércoles. Nunca nos habrían dado permiso para salir, y menos vestidas como chicas normales, a mitad de semana. La taurina tenía un vestido azul largo hasta los tobillos, muy vaporoso, un sombrero de paja y unos lentes de sol.

Aimeé no me habló. Se limitó a mirar con expresión de dolor mis ojos aún hinchados, y me tomó de la mano. Así, con un el brazo derecho de Eva alrededor de mi espalda, y la mano izquierda de Aimeé tomando mi derecha, abandonamos el Santuario, dirigiéndonos hacia las playas cercanas al Santuario, alejándonos de Cabo Sounión, y cada vez más adentrándonos hacia lo que yo pensaba, era el camino hacia Atenas.

Al final llegamos a un sitio que ni por error seria usado como lugar de entrenamiento por gente del Santuario, pues estábamos muy lejos, y había, cómo no, _turistas._ Quise reírme histéricamente. Habían decidido traerme a darme un baño delante de otras personas. Quise golpearlas. Igual yo no me metería al agua.

Me senté en la arena, sobre una gran sábana, bajo la sombrilla que Aimeé había traido. Eva fue la primera en tirar a la sábana su vestido y correr a zambullirse en la clarísima agua del Egeo, con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña. El sol caía a pique sobre nosotras, Aimeé y yo, refugiadas bajo la sombrilla.

Era un día hermoso. Una oportunidad de oro. Pero yo no lograba disfrutarlo. Me sudaban las manos de ansiedad, como si tuviera algo de vida o muerte pendiente y estuviera atrasándolo.

-¿Marah?-La voz de Aimeé vino de muy lejos.- ¿podrías ponerme crema en la espalda por favor? Lo haría yo, pero no alcanzo.

Se había quitado el vestido. Su bañador era de color negro y de una pieza, mucho más conservador que el de Eva, rojo magenta, de dos piezas. Tomé de las manos de la finlandesa un potecito de bloqueador y procedí a untárselo en la espalda y parte superior de los brazos, sin pensar mucho. Luego ella misma se lo terminó de aplicar en el resto del cuerpo. Debía ser muy cuidadosa con su piel, que era demasiado blanca. Eva, chorreando agua por todos lados, vino a que le pusiéramos crema también. Mirándome con maldad, Aimeé dejó la cara de Eva como si fuera la de un mimo. Empecé a reírme. Aimeé también. Eva nos preguntaba qué era tan gracioso, haciendo caras que acentuaban aún más el parecido.

Nos tiró arena a las dos a la cara, que nos entró en la boca, mientras estábamos en plena carcajada. Nos pusimos en pie y la perseguimos hasta el agua, donde Aimeé y ella se zambulleron para seguir su pelea lanzándose agua en vez de arena. Me quedé con el agua hasta los tobillos, mirándolas, sobre mi cabeza el sombrero de Aimeé. Fui vagamente consciente de la forma en que los turistas miraban a mis amigas: eran muy hermosas. Aimeé era más alta y de miembros más largos y gráciles. Eva tenía cada curva donde debía estar. Sentí algo de envidia. ¿Qué se sentiría, ser así de bella? me pregunté. Volví bajo la sombrilla. Había traído un libro, no estaba haciendo trampa. No era estudio, era literatura. No supe cuándo me dormí. Sólo supe cuándo desperté. En el agua, con toda la ropa mojada, y Eva y Aimeé al parecer estaban a punto de tener un derrame cerebral de risa. Salí del agua, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para enojarme. Caminé hacia la orilla alicaída, me limpié los pies y me puse las sandalias, dispuesta a iniciar el camino de vuelta hacia el Santuario sola y empapada.

-¿A dónde vas?-gritó Eva, desconcertada.

-A casa. Quiero ponerme ropa seca.-le espeté, sin mirarla, y seguí caminando.

-Marah, ¡espera!-gritó a su vez Aimeé por sobre el sonido de las olas. No tenía caso, no quería quedarme allí, aunque apreciaba sus buenas intenciones. Tras un rato de caminata, al final me alcanzaron, medio vestidas y con arena en todas partes.

-¿Estás enojada con nosotras?-preguntó Eva. La miré. Ella parecía ansiosa.

-No.-y lo dije en serio, no estaba enojada. No sentía nada, de hecho. Sólo quería irme a casa.-No estoy enojada con ustedes.

La taurina y la sagitariana se miraron preocupadas. Era una expresión compartida que interpreté como "Oh no, es peor de lo que pensamos". Les dí la espalda de nuevo, resuelta a ignorarlas hasta que me dejaran en paz.

-¡Pelea! ¿Por qué no peleas, quién eres? La Marah que yo conozco nos habría arrancado la piel a tiras a las dos por haberla lanzado al agua con ropa puesta.-me espetó Aimeé. Me lo hubiera esperado de Eva, pero nunca, jamás, de la comedida, callada y prudente nórdica. Me volteé y esperé a que llegaran cerca a donde yo estaba. La rubia me observaba con verdadera rabia, como si estuviera desesperada.

-Estoy cansada de pelear. Estoy cansada de sentir. Ya no quiero sentir nada más. Quiero ir a casa. Lo siento mucho, agradezco su amabilidad y sus buenas intenciones al traerme aquí.

Y sin más, me alejé de ellas, que se quedaron allí, de pie. No volví la mirada una sola vez atrás y no supe a dónde se dirigieron después. Por mi parte, regresé lo más sigilosamente que pude a Leo. Lo bueno es que estaba haciendo tanto calor que cuando llegué al Santuario desde aquella playa, mi ropa y mi pelo ya estaban secos. Me introduje en la Quinta Casa con sigilo hasta el patio de ropas de la parte interna del Templo y me escondí detrás de una columna y unas vasijas inmensas de barro que contenían agua lluvia. Me hice un ovillito en el suelo y volví a dormirme, confortada por el familiar olor de aquel patio y la sombra bajo la que estaba, además del sonidito que hacía el gran árbol de buganvilla de flores anaranjadas que se retorcía sobre el frontón del techo. Si, esa sería una maravillosa idea. Dormir aquél día espantoso completo, hasta que se acabara. Ya me las vería luego con el cansancio y el hormigueo por la deprivación de sueño en los siguientes días; no me importaba.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Abrí los ojos asustada. Pensé que alguien me había tocado la cara. Ya se había hecho de noche. Entonces me di cuenta que había un hombre alto observándome. Parpadeé para aclarar mi vista. Kanon de Géminis estaba de pie, recostado contra la misma columna y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a unos cincuenta centímetros de mí. Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho.

-Al fin despertaste, niña.-dijo. Me sonrojé profusamente y me apresuré a limpiarme las comisuras de la boca con el dorso de la mano, por si tenía baba, y a alisarme un poco el cabello alborotado con las manos antes de sentarme. No me lo había lavado con agua dulce después de aquel chapuzón en el mar y seguro la sal lo había puesto horrible. Kanon me miró de arriba a abajo, desde su alta posición. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Porqué estaba hablándome? Aquello no me olía para nada bien. ¿Sería una pesadilla más? Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era abandonar el lugar, poner distancia entre él y yo.

-Disculpe.-contesté, poniéndome en pie y haciéndole una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, me tomó del brazo, casi haciéndome daño.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que jamás debías huir?-murmuró. En sus ojos había rabia.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. –dije, tratando inútilmente de soltarme de su agarre. Respiré hondo y lo encaré. Encendí mi cosmo súbita y agresivamente-¿Qué desea de mí, Santo Kanon de Géminis?

Kanon sonrió avieso, con esas sonrisas duras y sensuales que él era tan fanático de exhibir cuando quería intimidar o devastar. Le respondí sonriendo con tenacidad. Dos bestias mostrándose los dientes. Soltó mi brazo y se dio la vuelta, dio tres pasos…y antes de que pudiera controlarme, como siempre, hablé.

-Por favor, no te vayas.-dije, con la voz más clara que pude.-Necesitamos hablar.

Me habló sin voltearse. Noté que estaba algo más delgado que de costumbre. Debía estar pasándola muy mal. Yo conocía lo difícil que era para él calmarse una vez se enojaba, y este ultimo mes debió haber sido para él una montaña rusa de enojo en enojo. O eso pensaba yo.

-Siempre que me pides que me quede, pasan cosas de las cuales quizá nos podamos arrepentir.-se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, y se acercó de nuevo a mí; no lo suficiente, sin embargo, como para que pudiera lanzarme a sus brazos. Asentí, comprendiendo.

-Será breve, Kanon. Lo siento mucho. Ya lo sabes. Perdí el control y sé que…lo que…Ya sabes, pasó, jamás pasará de nuevo entre nosotros. No me lo merezco, de todos modos.-me disculpé, aturullada.-No me arrepiento de lo que vivimos, a pesar de que te lo expresé así. Estaba muy mal…Sólo me arrepiento de no haber hablado contigo primero, antes de extraer conclusiones apresuradas.

Kanon cerró los ojos, su rostro convertido en una máscara, mientras le hablaba. Me observó de nuevo, cuidadosamente, sus ojos verdes más fríos que nunca. Su expresión cambió por unos instantes. Se apesadumbró, se volvió humana, real. El rostro que yo conocía. No el del guerrero, no el de Dragón del Mar o Kanon de Géminis. El suyo. El mío. El del hombre que alguna vez me había amado y al que yo había herido de muerte.

-Siento haberte insultado, y golpeado, Marah. En mi caso, lamento no habértelo contado todo desde el principio, no haber tenido el valor para hacerlo. Temía que te alejaras de mí; e igual sucedió. A veces las cosas que más evitamos terminan cobrándonos esa indiferencia. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Sacó de su bolsillo un paquetito pequeño mal envuelto y me lo lanzó. Lo atrapé al vuelo. Había olvidado completamente que hoy era mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el día libre que me había otorgado Aioria y el paseo malogrado con las chicas a la playa. Sus maestros les habían dado permiso, y yo me había portado fatal, como siempre. Añadí más culpa al peso que me aplastaba el pecho ya.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Santo Kanon.-contesté, sin saber cómo interpretar la situación. El solo cerró los ojos y sonrió con esa sonrisa de medio lado que yo adoraba y odiaba.

-No es gran cosa, niña. Lo había comprado cuando compré el peplo, esperando darte hoy ambas cosas. –me miró, y sonrió, aunque volvía a ser la sonrisa dura y cruel que era su máscara-Por cierto, el pelo corto te sienta bien.

Me dio la espalda y entró al Hall de Leo por la pequeña puerta lateral. Olía a carne asada. Abrí el paquetito. Allí, primorosamente elaborados, estaban unos aretes y un collar de oro con pequeñas piedras de ágate naranja incrustadas. Debió haberle costado un ojo de la cara. Sonreí con pesar por lo que le había hecho. Y seguía sin saber como interpretarlo todo.

Al entrar al Hall de Leo, Aimeé y Eva me tomaron de la mano y me llevaron casi arrastrada y con los ojos tapados a la cocina, donde estaban Marin, Aioria, June, Kiki y sorpresivamente, Kanon, sentados alrededor de la mesa. Allí, una botella de vino, un pastel con una velita y en el mesón de la cocina, reposaban varias bandejas de carne recién asada y verduras cortadas. Me habían hecho una pequeña fiesta. Sonreí con los ojos aguados de inmensa gratitud. Noté como Aioria miraba a Kanon como advirtiéndole algo, así que supuse que él lo había invitado. A Aioria ya le había contado cómo me había equivocado con él y lo que había sucedido.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Se los agradezco muchísimo a todos. Muchas gracias. No merezco todo esto.

-Claro que sí, Marah-san, no seas tonta.-dijo Marin. June y Aimeé asintieron.-Además el de la idea fue Aioria.

-Muchas gracias, Gran Gato.-dije. La sonrisa de Aioria se desvaneció con suma rapidez. Kanon lo miró, con la cara congestionada de risa.

-¿Gran Gato? ¡Jajajajajaja!-se burló Kanon.

-No te burles que para ti también hay, Ex Foca Marina.-dije yo. Fue el turno de Aioria para reírse. Kanon me miró con rabia y risa.

-¡EX FOCA!-casi gritó June, con los ojos aguados de risa. Marin, muy a su estilo, se reía tapándose la boca. Aimeé le daba pequeños puños a la mesa con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba que sus carcajadas no se oyeran demasiado. Eva estaba derrengada sobre su silla, riéndose a carcajada limpia. Kiki daba vueltas en el suelo, carcajeando a todo pulmón.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya. Que la muchacha pida un deseo.-dijo Kanon para salir del apuro. Todos intentaron hacer silencio. Kiki seguía riéndose.

Miré la llamita de la vela. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Kanon me perdonara, que Athena me acogiera dentro de la Orden y que Apolo me dejara en paz. Soplé y la llamita se esfumó. Aunque luego pensé que esas cosas no eran tan importantes, después de todo, ahí estaban todos ellos, expresándome su apoyo. Su alegría de que siguiera viva un año más.

Kanon, que estaba sentado a mi lado, tomó mi mano izquierda y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Bueno, al menos uno de los deseos parecía que iba a cumplirse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Traducción de la carta de Marah:**

 _ **Kanon,**_

 _ **Lo siento. Me faltan las palabras para expresar lo mucho que pesa sobre mi alma el haber cometido tan grande error, tan atroz falta. Debí haberte hablado primero, sin apresurarme a conclusiones estúpidas, sin apresurarme a creerte un traidor para conmigo y para con Athena, y el asesino de mi familia. Lamento profundamente que hayas tenido que soportar una humillación pública de mi parte, así que trato, con este gesto, de quedar a mano contigo. Puedes decirle al mundo que me has domado, si lo deseas. Mi orgullo siempre te pertenecerá.**_

 _ **Y mi alma con él. Mis sinceras disculpas, para ti, a quien he tratado de manera tan espantosa.**_

 _ **Marah.**_

 **-Kata ton daimonia eaytoy:(griego) no literal, "cada uno con sus demonios". Aunque puede interpretarse de muchas formas.**


	15. Prayers for Rain

**XV**

 **PRAYERS FOR RAIN.**

Había dado vueltas, toda la noche, incapaz de dormir. El calor era insoportable. A pesar de que toda mi vida había vivido en lugares calurosos, esto alcanzaba cotas insospechadas. Agnés, que creía en los augurios como un viejo soldado y pensaba que todo lo que sucedía eran señales, se la pasaba desgranando rosarios de cuentas azules entre sus dedos, pidiendo la clemencia de los dioses y colgando cosas hechas de bolitas de vidrio en los rincones de Leo, incluso en las muñecas de Aioria y las mías, para alejar el mal de ojo: evidentemente pensaba que aquel calor desacostumbrado provenía de algún influjo maligno. Ciertamente a Aioria le preocupaba. A mí, no mucho. Me preocupaba más que cada entrenamiento bajo ese sol atroz me dejaba molida y con la piel achicharrada. Ya se estaba terminando agosto, se suponía que el verano estaba terminando, y nada que ese calor se iba.

Las sábanas se pegaban a mi cuerpo por el sudor. Sólo al intentar moverme para levantarme y abrir las ventanas, sentí el terrible dolor que me invadió todos los músculos, hasta muchos que ni sabía que tenía, en especial en los hombros y los brazos. Al levantarme de la cama mi columna traqueó de manera espeluznante. Moviéndome despacio para evitar el dolor, me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí. No había brisa. Achacosa, como una ancianita, me acerqué a mi mesita de noche y me serví un vaso de agua de la jarra de cerámica. Lo tomé y lo escupí casi entero porque el agua estaba tibia y babosa. Suspiré resignada a lo inevitable y empecé a estirarme y casi a gritar cuando mis huesos empezaron a ponerse en el lugar correcto. Definitivamente Aioria había tomado en serio mi petición de convertirme en una Santa de Athena o matarme en el intento.

Abandoné mi habitación, crucé de puntillas el Hall y entré en la cocina. Me abastecí de agua, pan, aceitunas, uvas pasas y un par de tiras de carne seca y tras abrir con una mano sosteniendo precariamente con la otra el fruto de mi robo, me escabullí por el inmenso portón frontal de Leo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a Cáncer. Me senté allí, en el pórtico de Leo, a comer y a disfrutar de la poca brisa y de la inmensa luna de agosto que brillaba en el cielo llena de presagios.

-Mañana tendrás que ir al mercado para reponer eso, ¿sabes?-dijo la voz de Aioria detrás de mí. Prácticamente salté y me aferré a una de las columnas, mientras esperaba a que mi sangre volviera a subir desde mis piernas hacia mi cerebro. Me había dado un susto de muerte.

-Ni que comiera tanto, maestro.-le contesté todavía algo alterada. Me bajé de la columna y me volví a sentar en el suelo. Aioria se quedó de pie, a mi lado, contemplando la inmensa luna que lo bañaba todo en una luz amarillenta. Seguramente él tampoco podía dormir. Aioria no era de quejarse nunca de nada, pero tenía el pelo echado para atrás, estaba sin camisa, con un pantalón hasta las rodillas, y con el torso cubierto de sudor. Se estaba muriendo de bochorno, igual que yo. Que estuviera allí quería decir que no era capaz de dormir.

-De todos modos, tendrás que ir al mercado. Ten. Hoy me entregaron esto, es para ti.

Me entregó tres sobres sellados. Cuando miré los nombres salté de felicidad. Uno era de Mohammed. Otro, de Samira. Y otro, de Beder, Amin y Amina. Mi familia adoptiva de Arabia Saudita. Por fin me habían respondido. Aioria se sentó a mi lado mientras destapaba los sobres y comenzaba a leer, comiéndose las aceitunas y las uvas pasas sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Mohammed me hablaba de su trabajo, me daba fuerzas para seguir en el camino que había elegido con honor y de la fuerza del compromiso al que había llegado con mi abuelo para criarme y ayudarme. Sentí una punzada de angustia cuando leí algunas asuras del Corán que había extraído para mí y me conminaba a no olvidar la fé en que me había educado _. Hafsa_ me había llamado el día que llegué a su casa, porque así se llamaba una de las esposas del profeta reconocida por su inteligencia, buena memoria, elegancia y fiereza. _Hafsa_ , leona, en árabe.

Samira me hablaba de la casa, de las amistades en común, los matrimonios, los chismes. De cómo me extrañaba y de que ya no parecía yo al escribir. Que jamás habría creído que la mimada que siempre había sido ahora fuera una mujer centrada y disciplinada y que los Santos de Athena debían darle la receta. Me estremecí pensando en Amina o en Amin siendo entrenados como los niños del Santuario. Sin duda no se lo deseaba a nadie. Me escribía sobre cómo me extrañaba. Yo también la extrañaba a ella, a la única madre que había conocido.

Los niños me escribían sobre la escuela. Beder, el mayor, que ahora tendría once años, siempre había sido muy callado, parco, y que imaginaba que cuando fuera mayorcito sería el tipo de hombre que arrasaría con los corazones femeninos, sólo me dedicó unas cuantas y pulcras líneas de caligrafía árabe en las que me decía que me extrañaba y que volviera pronto. Amín y Amina, los mellizos, que tendrían unos cinco años, escribían ambos con letras tambaleantes e inmensas sus aventuras en la escuela, que volviera pronto y me adjuntaron un dibujo en que una muñeca de palitos con cara y manos redondas, de ojos azules y pelo castaño, jugaba con dos muñequitos idénticos de pelo y ojos negros y uno más grande que representaba a Beder. Casi llorando, le mostré el dibujo a Aioria, que lo miró enternecido.

-No sabes el tesoro que es tener a alguien afuera.- me dijo.-en especial a alguien que te quiere tanto. La mayoría de nosotros nunca conoció eso.

Miré sintiéndome culpable los dibujos y las cartas y me mordí el labio, intentando que aquella pregunta no saliera de mi boca. Quise golpearme la cabeza contra el piso cuando me di cuenta que la pregunta se había salido sola.

-¿Nunca conociste a tus padres, Aioria? ¿A nadie de tu familia?

Aioria me sonrió, melancólico. Luego miró hacia la luna.

-No, a nadie, excepto a Aioros. Él lo fue todo. Mi padre, mi madre. Mi hermano. Cada día que pasa lo extraño aún más. Pero aquí te tengo a ti, que eres como una hermana pequeña y fastidiosa… a Marin- se sonrojó profusamente, fue la primera vez que ví a Aioria sonrojarse y me pareció increíblemente tierno-, a Aldebarán, a Milo, a Mu. A todos. Y a Athena. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Hablando de tener a alguien… ¿has vuelto a hablar con el idiota de Kanon?

Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

-No, al menos no desde hace dos semanas y sólo me saludó.-refunfuñé, molesta. Aioria se rió, divertido.-El día de tu cumpleaños.

Recordé con algo de risa el cumpleaños de Aioria, una semana después del mío. Había sido una locura, una parranda que por obra de Milo de Escorpio, había molestado hasta a Shaka de Virgo en su Casa. Mucha gente había asistido, incluidos los cinco Santos de Bronce. Y duró hasta el amanecer. Aún me sorprendía toda la gente que apreciaba a mi maestro. Yo le había regalado un kit de afeitado nuevo, con su respectiva brocha, recipiente, navaja y tira de cuero para afilarla, todo en una cajita de madera de sándalo. A él no le gustaba dejarse barba, a pesar de que yo opinaba que se le vería increíble, y se lo había dicho varias veces. Marin me miró con gesto de aprobación cuando Aioria desenvolvió mi regalo, y supe entonces porqué se rasuraba con tanto esmero: para ella. Suspiré, melancólica. Envidiaba un poco el amor a prueba de balas que se tenían el Águila y el León.

-A veces eres tan torpe, Marah. Si perdonó a Saga por haberlo encerrado, no creo que a ti no te perdone haberte confundido y haberle insultado…Si le pides perdón. ¿Lo has intentado?

Quise pegarle a Aioria. Me enfadé. Ya le había pedido perdón mil veces y de todas las maneras posibles, ¡hasta me había cortado el pelo! Kanon era un hombre increíblemente orgulloso, jamás me perdonaría. Decidí cambiar ese escabroso tema de conversación.

-Mira quien habla.-le contesté, afilándome.- el que se demoró años para decirle a Marin que la amaba.

-¡Hey, así no se vale!-se defendió mi maestro, lanzándome pasitas a la cara. Yo le tiré más pasas. Así iniciamos una guerra de comida que culminó cuando le lancé el vaso entero de agua a la cara. Hizo amague de levantarse, muy serio, y retrocedí, recordando con dolor cómo me había dejado el trasero chamuscado a punta de palmadas la última vez que había hecho algo así. Me despeinó el pelo bastante bruscamente. Empezamos a reírnos. El calor se estaba volviendo casi insoportable y creo que él agradeció que le hubiera tirado el agua encima.

-¿Por qué será que no llueve?-me pregunté en voz alta.

Aioria se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Volvió a revolcarme el pelo.

-Todo sucede cuándo y cómo debe, pequeñaja. Disfrutemos del calor, luego nos ocuparemos del invierno.-me contestó él misteriosamente.-Me voy a dormir, la lista de las compras y el dinero están sobre la mesa de la cocina. Agnés dice que quiere…

-Que quiere su harina temprano para el pan.-terminé yo, un poco cansina.-Y que sea de la tienda de Hermolao en Kamalákion.

Aioria sonrió. Los dioses prohibieran que trajera las compras de las tiendas inadecuadas. Agnés era una mujer de ideas fijas. Como mi maestro, y como yo. A veces me preguntaba cuál era la utilidad de tener una vestal del mismo signo del caballero. ¿Sería para evitar que se fijaran románticamente en el otro? Mi maestro se fue, y yo me quedé allí, entre un reguero de pasitas y olivas que tendría que limpiar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No dormí mucho, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a funcionar en estado de deprivación de sueño. En algunas ocasiones mi estado de duermevela permanente hacía de mi aburrida rutina existencial un lugar mágico. Al amanecer me había dirigido a Kamalákion, viendo como el sol iluminaba paulatinamente todo, como si tocara las cosas con su luz y éstas explotaran en chispas, como si el mundo volviera a la vida chisporroteando de alegría. Me reí a ratos durante el camino, pensando qué tan mal debía estar, que la luz me producía aquel estado de euforia. Como si fuera cualquier adicta vagando drogada por las calles.

Lo maravilloso de los pueblitos alrededor del Santuario era que pasaba desapercibida. Sus habitantes ya estaban en plena actividad, cuando llegué. Hice mis compras con relativa tranquilidad. Aunque los aldeanos no tenían una clara idea de quién era yo, sabían que era una aprendiz del Santuario, o tal vez una amazona. Y me sonreían, me regalaban cosas, una bolsita de pasas, una flor, un tarro de sal. Me llamaban " _Despoína_ ", es decir, "Señora", con un respeto que se me hacía extraño después de la campaña de desprecio en contra mía que se había instaurado en el Santuario.

Tenía casi todo lo de la lista, excepto un cordero que tendría que llevar hasta Leo. Aún me debatía cómo era mejor, si vivo, o muerto, o muerto y despresado. Me dirigía hacia Athene por un camino más bien solitario, rodeado de grandes cipreses. Tuve la impresión de que era observada, los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron, incluso, pero volteé en varias ocasiones y nunca había nadie detrás de mí. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a Athene, donde iba a comprar el cordero, que decidí que llevaría muerto y desangrado a Leo, al fin mi acosador se reveló a sí mismo.

- _Salaam aleikum_.-dijo una voz masculina, áspera. Cerré los ojos con fastidio infinito. Suspiré. Esto sería para problemas. Me di la vuelta. Allí estaba, sin su armadura, afortunadamente. Pelo de un rubio sucio, alto, más bien tirando a delgado. Ojos azules como lagos salados y muertos. Me observaba con rabia, con asco, pero también de arriba abajo, con deseo. Entrecerré los ojos con desprecio y me estiré, digna, alzando la barbilla.

-Que la paz sea contigo también, Algol. Cada uno por su lado. Adiós.-le dije con dureza. Apreté con fuerza las asas de las bolsas de mimbre en las que llevaba las compras y apreté el paso. Sentí una ráfaga de aire a mi lado, y dos segundos después, Algol estaba ante mí, impidiéndome el paso.

-¿A qué deidad debemos el milagro de verte fuera del Santuario a solas, Marah? Creí que te habían confinado en Leo…como debe ser. Alguien como tú debe estar encerrado y vigilado a cada momento.-se regodeó con voz fingidamente dulce.

Alcé una ceja. Algol y su estúpida cháchara sobre el lugar de las mujeres.

-¿A qué te refieres con alguien como yo?-le pregunté, batiendo las pestañas y sonriéndole amenazadoramente. Al Santo de Perseus se le escapó una risita vitriólica.

-A una zorra tonta e inútil como tú. Deberías convertirte en vestal, o mejor, en _mi vestal_ , ya que estamos en confianza…Así dejarías de manchar el honor del Santo de Leo.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Los mismos insultos y argumentos de siempre. Pobre. Patético. ¿No podía ocurrírsele nada mejor? Al decir "mi vestal" había hecho un par de gestos obscenos con las manos que me confirmaron que en primer lugar, pensaba que las vestales eran aún las hieródulas de los caballeros de oro y del Patriarca, lo cual era el colmo del descaro, tal vez había sido así en los tiempos de Saga como Patriarca, pero ahora, no era el caso; en segundo lugar, que yo a sus ojos seguía siendo poco menos que un ser humano. Era una mujer, y en su cabecita eso implicaba ser un animal, una bestia de montar, una incubadora.

Y que quería, precisamente, domarme como a un animal, montarme como a una bestia y posiblemente dejarme encerrada en algún lugar criándole a sus bestezuelas. Me estremecí de asco ante aquél pensamiento. No entendía cómo era tan amigo de Shaina pero podía referirse a mí de esa manera. A ella la respetaba, obedecía sus órdenes, ¡la admiraba, incluso! ¿Por qué yo era diferente?

- _Porque a ella nunca la ha visto como a una mujer. Es una amazona total y completa_ , _una guerrera, una compañera de armas desprovista de sexo o género; además, Shaina siempre ha sido una cómplice de ese sistemita_ -dijo la vocecita dentro de mí, con aire de sabionda.- _A ti te vió la cara desde el inicio, supo lo torpe y mimada que eras, lo irremediablemente frágil y femenina a pesar de tus ínfulas de agresividad. Por eso es que insiste, no soporta que algo que considera tan por debajo de él se le resista._

Tuve que aplaudir la sagacidad de mi vocecita interna. Era una explicación perfectamente plausible para su actitud, de desprecio y ansia posesiva a la vez. Me repugnó.

Algol chasqueó los dedos ante mi cara. Me había quedado lela, ida, perdida en mi análisis. Parpadeé un par de veces y volví a la realidad, ofuscada; me alejé dos pasos en lateral de él: no me vería retroceder de nuevo jamás. Y por supuesto no quería tenerlo a centímetros de mí. Entre más lejos, mejor.

-Y por cosas como esas es que yo digo que estarías mejor lavando mis calzoncillos, o los de cualquiera, en realidad. Las que son como tú solo sirven para poco más que limpiar y parir. Qué falta de seso. Yo ya lo sabía, claro, pero aún me sorprende lo estúpida que puedes llegar a ser.-masculló él, divertido. Lo miré de arriba a abajo y fingí una sonrisa dulce que lo desconcertó un poco.

Cuando encendí mi cosmo, se asustó. Lo pude ver en su cara, que se contorsionó como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Shaitán. Solté las bolsas de la compra y extendí mi mano hacia él, envuelta en cosmo, miles de partículas de energía se arremolinaban alrededor de ella, chisporroteando, el aire se llenó de sonidos de electricidad.

-¿Decías, Algol?-lo provoqué. El también encendió su cosmo. Me tocó mi turno de asustarme. En un santiamén, sus manos habían agarrado mi cuello, y sus ojos brillaban con una luz extraña, verdosa, que se elevaba de ellos como si fueran llamas.

-Que los santos de oro te hayan enseñado un par de trucos a cambio de sexo no es nada. Muy típico de una perra como tú. Qué lástima que nunca me hayas pagado por lo que te enseñé…-me espetó el, con su rostro a unos milímetros del mío, sentía su aliento en mi cara.

-Suéltame, y puede que salgas de aquí entero. Si insistes en molestarme créeme que mi pago por tus _enseñanzas_ no va a ser una experiencia placentera para ti.-lo amenacé. Él se limitó a reírse y apretó aún más fuerte, su cosmo elevándose tanto que supe que me atacaría.

Si el Patriarca se enteraba de que nos habíamos peleado, y por fuera del Santuario, estaríamos en gravísimos problemas. Pero a mi no me importaba.

Cuando estaba alzando mi dedo índice derecho, dispuesta a cortar a Algol en cuadritos con el _Lightning Bolt_ , otro cosmo, muchísimo más poderoso, se anunció. El Santo de Perseus inmediatamente me soltó y suspiré aliviada, casi con los ojos encharcados.

Kanon.

Apareció, tras hacerse visible. Quizá ya nos había estado siguiendo, y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, esperando el momento indicado para hacernos saber que estaba allí. Era un truquito que siempre le funcionaba.

-Marah.-dijo con voz perentoria. Empujé a Algol, aprovechando su momento de distracción, y de inmediato me puse detrás de Kanon. Él nos miró de hito en hito y apagó su cosmo. Rata cobarde. El mío y el del geminiano seguían encendidos. Estiró su brazo izquierdo horizontalmente, en actitud de protección hacia mí. Nuestras cosmoenergías hicieron la cosa más extraña. Ambas luces, la de él dorada, la mía amarilla tenue y con chispas azules, se juntaron, se lamieron, ardieron al unísono, sincronizadas. Algol al parecer no se había dado cuenta del fenómeno.

-¡Santo de Géminis!-exclamó aturullado en un primer momento. Luego recobró el dominio de sí y de su lengua viperina.-Qué curioso, encontrarnos tan lejos del Santuario. Me parece no haberlo visto desde hace tiempo en las Asambleas, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó, venenoso.

No sabía de qué hablaba. Los músculos de la espalda de Kanon se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente. Al mismo tiempo, le soltó una risita desdeñosa.

-Debe ocuparse de sus asuntos, Perseus. No de los míos. No son de su incumbencia.-le espetó con suficiente gracia como para hacerme derretir por él en admiración muda de su infinita elegancia. Algol pareció contrariado.

-Lo mismo podría decirle a usted, Santo de Géminis. Estaba justo ocupándome de uno de mis asuntos cuando usted llegó. Convendrá conmigo en que estas golfitas que Athena les dio por aprendices deben recibir la disciplina que merecen para que no dejen a toda la Orden en ridículo.

Casi pude imaginarme la ceja de Kanon subiendo sobre su frente. Algol estaba en serios problemas.

Me había llamado "golfita" frente al hombre que me había desvirgado y que _sabía_ en realidad cuánto me esforzaba por ser digna de un lugar en la Orden. El geminiano aumentó peligrosamente el nivel de la emisión de su cosmoenergía, sus puños se apretaron tanto que escuché sus huesos crujiendo. Pobre idiota, si creía que podía insultarme delante de él y salirse con la suya.

-Pues en eso se equivoca, Santo de Perseus. La aprendiz de Leo es asunto mío, no suyo.- contestó Kanon con evidente dominio y autoridad. Observé los ojos de Algol notar lo que sucedía con nuestras cosmoenergías y su rostro se congestionó de ira, su piel enrojeciendo, las venas sobresaliendo. Casi vi la conclusión formarse en su cerebro.

-¡Puta, mil veces puta! ¡Yo sabía, lo sabía!-me gritó, en árabe. Luego abandonó el lugar casi como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

-Ese imbécil me las va a pagar. ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó sin voltearse, bajando el brazo y apagando su cosmo simultáneamente. Yo apagué el mío también. Luché conmigo misma un par de segundos, porque quería decirle que no, y saltar llorando a sus brazos, de indignación, de rabia, de odio. Y de agradecimiento por su intervención.

Yo había mejorado mucho, pero conocía de primera mano el nivel de Perseus y sinceramente dudaba salir viva de un enfrentamiento en serio, a muerte, con él. Temblaba un poco. Además no había superado del todo las palizas que me había dado en el desierto. El miedo que le tenía era irracional, visceral, un líquido frío que me corría por las venas, paralizándome. No tenía sentido, yo había sobrevivido a las palizas del geminiano, había logrado moverme entre dimensiones y muchas otras cosas, pero a él, a mi Kanon, no le temía.

Como no contestaba, se volvió para mirarme. Me tomó por los hombros. Lo mire con los ojos hechos agua. "La aprendiz de Leo es mi asunto". Todavía me consideraba algo suyo, por lo menos. Un asunto del que se hacía cargo. Sus ojos verdes me escrutaron con preocupación. Intuí que había escuchado la conversación que tuve con Algol.

No tuve que decir nada. Mis lágrimas de rabia, odio, desprecio, por Algol y lo que acababa de pasar, y añoranza infinita y profunda por el hombre que tenía frente a mí, ligeramente inclinado y mirándome a los ojos fueron suficiente respuesta. Me tapé el rostro con las manos y sollocé. Lloré de vergüenza, de que Kanon hubiera presenciado aquello. Que hubiera escuchado como Algol me insultaba. Lloré de miedo de pensar que Kanon sintiera que aquello podía llegar a ser cierto, que mi honor tenía máculas.

Kanon seguía sosteniendo mis hombros, pero entre nosotros había un abismo que ninguno de nosotros iba a saltar hacia el otro. Yo no me atrevía, de puro terror de que me rechazara. Sería más de lo que podría soportar. El estaba allí, a sólo unos centímetros de mí, y yo no me atrevía a abrazarlo. A él, al hombre con el que había hecho cosas que no era capaz ni de confesarme a mí misma. Qué rápido se esfumaba la confianza, la intimidad. Por alguna razón nuestros cosmos seguían reaccionando al otro, pero desde luego ya nosotros no estábamos juntos. Después de un rato, murmuró con voz queda:

-Componte, Marah. Tienes deberes qué cumplir, actividades para hacer, cosas para aprender y traseros qué patear.

Me quitó las manos de los hombros, me dio la espalda y se fue, caminando rápido, con sus zancadas largas y características, despreocupadas, elegantes. No me dijo una palabra más, no hubo muestras de cariño, de soporte o de aliento más allá de aquella frase casi burlona y sus palmas sobre mis brazos. Sólo eso.

Me sequé la cara con el borde de las mangas, recogí las bolsas de la compra y proseguí a lo mío. Resignada, pensé en el cordero que habría de llevar, muerto y sobre los hombros, hasta Leo, bajo ese sol de infierno.

Proseguir, después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer con mi vida, ya que él no volvería jamás a ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vamos, Marah-san. Despierta.

-¿Marin?-pregunté, bostezando, tratando de desenrollarme de la cobija para poder verla. Al fin lo logré. Estaba de pie al lado de mi cama, muy seria.

-Aioria quiere que entrenes hoy conmigo. Rápido, levántate y vístete. Te espero afuera.

Preguntándome qué rayos estaría planeando Gran Gato, me puse de pie y me cambié rápidamente. Hice una parada técnica en el baño antes de salir. Me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo. Dentro de tres meses se llevarían a cabo las pruebas por Armadura y yo cada vez me sentía más nerviosa. Las enormes ojeras que tenía lo atestiguaban. No lograba dormir de pura ansiedad. Aioria estaba tomándose su habitual té verde sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Tomé un pedazo de pan del mesón y me lo embutí en la boca. Mientras tanto, Aioria se había levantado para servirme una taza de té. Tras masticarlo un poco, le arrebaté la taza a Aioria y me tomé unos cuantos sorbos. Luego se la devolví. Aioria me miró, divertido.

-Prepárate. Será intenso.- dijo. Asentí medio dormida aún. Abandoné la cocina y me uní a la Santa de Águila en el Hall.

Aún no había amanecido del todo. Seguí a Marin fuera del Templo de Leo. Bajamos las escaleras y proseguimos nuestro camino hacia los terrenos de las Amazonas. Allí, cerca de la cabaña de June, estaba ella, con sus alumnas, que me saludaron y prosiguieron con su entrenamiento. En su cabaña, Marin tomó un ánfora de barro llena de agua de su pequeña cocina y dos vasos. Seguimos caminando durante un buen trecho. Estábamos en un sitio al que no había ido nunca. Estaba lleno de pesas, discos, balas y martillos para lanzar, barras para hacer ejercicios, columnas derruídas y que adivinaba que en cuanto estuviera el sol en alto sería _infernal_. No había ni un árbol en kilómetros. Con razón Marin había llevado su propia agua. Clever girl.

Suspiré en cuanto ví el bloque de mármol con una especie de barras de hierro que sobresalían de él haciendo las veces de mancuernas, o como entendí después, cargaderas para llevarlo a la espalda.

-Quiero que lo levantes, lo pongas sobre tu espalda y realices una serie de ejercicios que te indicaré. –dijo Marin. La miré como si estuviera loca. El bloque pesaba, creía yo, una media tonelada. Intenté levantarlo del suelo. Lógicamente no pude. Respiré profundo, hice mis conexiones con el cielo y la tierra y me preparé para encender mi Cosmo. Tomé las barras de nuevo. Logré levantarlo unos cuantos centímetros, sudando, con todos los músculos del cuerpo quejándose por el esfuerzo sobrehumano. Recordé a Aimeé levantando piedras inmensas del suelo sin siquiera sudar y la envidié infinitamente. El bloque se me resbaló de las manos y se cayó, ocasionando un estruendo.

-Doscientas flexiones de pecho, Marah. Ya. Cada vez que lo dejes caer, te castigaré.

Suspiré de nuevo. Me acosté boca abajo en el suelo e inicié las flexiones.

-Más rápido, Marah. No tengo todo el día.

Encendí mi cosmo. Era la única manera de hacer doscientas flexiones de pecho rápido. De la nada, Marin sacó una rama, o un látigo, no pude saber exactamente qué era; pero sentí un ardor terrible en mi espalda. Más rápido. Más rápido. Terminé casi muerta las flexiones y me puse de pie. Sin esperar a que ella me dijera que tomara el cubo de mármol, lo tomé del suelo, aún con mi cosmo encendido. Pesaba, pero ya no tanto. Podía soportarlo. Apreté los dientes y con mucho esfuerzo, pasé mis brazos por entre las asas y lo puse sobre mi espalda. Sólo de pensar el dolor de mis músculos al día siguiente sentía ganas de llorar. No podría apagar mi cosmo mientras tuviera aquel mamotreto en la espalda. Mi columna se quebraría como una astillita de madera verde.

Ya entendía qué quería Aioria y porqué le había endilgado la tarea a Marin. En mis entrenamientos con él nunca había logrado tener mi cosmoenergía encendida y al máximo durante mucho tiempo, ya fuera porque me desmayaba, se apagaba o simplemente le hacía ojitos para que terminara el ejercicio. Marin no caería con mis "ojitos"; era otra amazona, lo cual sin duda sabría que me impulsaría a no dejar mi ego caer, y probablemente habría más amazonas observando. No le pidió a Kanon que lo hiciera por él porque bueno, Kanon era del todo inmune a mis ojitos y a pesar de que ya me hablaba, parecía determinado a no perdonarme ni dejarme entrar en su vida de nuevo, y así las cosas, yo suponía que era absolutamente capaz de lastimarme de gravedad (teniendo en cuenta que ya me había roto costillas y dedos cuando estábamos "bien"). Y los otros santos de la Calzada zodiacal seguían ignorándome olímpicamente.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana sudando, crepitando. Sentadillas. Carreras. Subir y bajar escaleras. Colgarme de barras y hacer el consabido y repetitivo "sube y baja" de varias formas, me preguntaba cómo a estas alturas yo no tenía cuerpo de fisicoculturista. Y había tenido razón en cuanto al calor. Me estaba asando. El sol resplandecía contra las piedras y la arena, creando una calima que flotaba a un medio metro del suelo y que se convertía en tortura cuando había que hacer flexiones de pecho. A las diez Marin determinó que era buen momento para tomar agua, pero no pude quitarme mi "maleta" de mármol ni descansar mucho tiempo. De hecho ví con horror cómo me sonreía mostrándome más piedras, lo cual evidentemente quería decir que debía cargarlas también, repitiendo el ejercicio que había visto a Aldebarán y Aimeé hacer una vez. Levanté la primera del suelo, caminé unos metros y la descargué. Y así sucesivamente.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta qué estaba haciendo y en donde estaba. Seguía cargando las piedras que Marin me pedía que cargara, y llevaba en los brazos un peñón que por mucho excedía la tonelada. En cuanto volví en mí, la piedra se hizo infinitamente pesada y la dejé caer, con un estruendo que resonó alborotando a los pájaros que estaban posados en los árboles deshojados y secos. ¿Árboles? Ya no estábamos en el sitio de entrenamiento de las amazonas, entonces. Miré a mi alrededor, parpadeando, tratando de salir de aquella confusión, de una especie de despersonalización que en muy contadas ocasiones me había sucedido. Estábamos cerca a la Fuente de Athena. El sol había quemado todas las pequeñas hierbas del lugar, estaba secando los árboles, debido al verano. Mi piel ardía intensamente, no sabía si debido a la larga explosión de Cosmo o a que me había quemado por el sol, probablemente ambas cosas. Me moría de sed. Allí estaba Marin, sonriente. Y Seiya, sentado sobre el peñón que yo llevaba en los brazos segundos antes. Así que supuse con sorna que lo que más me había pesado no era la piedra sino su cabezota. Y también estaba Aioria que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Hice amague de apagar mi cosmo porque un cansancio sin límites me invadió.

-No hagas eso, Miss Manners.- dijo Seiya, saltando de la roca para caer justo frente a mí.-Déjate quemar.

-Estoy cansada.-murmuré. Noté como todo mi pelo estaba pegado a mi cara y mi cuello por el sudor.

-Escucha a Seiya, Marah.-dijo Aioria, acercándose a mí.-Sigue, no apagues tu cosmo.

-No, no quiero. Quiero descansar.-dije, como si fuera una niña pequeña, haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno, entonces no hay otro remedio. Seiya, quiero que pelees con Marah.- la voz de Aioria se oía distorsionada, lejana.

-¿Qué?-saltó Seiya, incómodo.-Jamás golpearía a una mujer. Menos a una mujer cansada.

-Es una orden, Seiya.-dijo Marin dándole un sopapo a Seiya en la cabeza. Me produjo una sonrisa estúpida en la cara ver el puchero de Seiya al recibir el golpe de su maestra.-Además es sólo entrenamiento.

Suspiré. Me puse en posición de combate y cerré los ojos unos segundos. Aumenté la potencia con la que ardía mi cosmo. El cosmo de Seiya prácticamente se incendió ante mí. Abrí los ojos. En potencia e inmensidad era como los cosmos de los Caballeros Dorados, pero era más cálido, casi alegre, así como él. Bajo el sol del atardecer, ambas energías, azul, amarilla y eléctrica la mía, blanca y plateada la de él, se movían y resplandecían como si fueran seres vivos independientes de quienes las generábamos. El mundo empezó a ralentizarse de nuevo. Me lancé hacia él con los puños preparados. Él desviaba o paraba mis ataques. Yo desviaba o paraba los suyos. Aioria se sumó a la lucha, atacándome de improviso. Ahora ya eran dos para luchar en contra. Empecé a asustarme. El cansancio desapareció. Mi cosmo salió de mí con una potencia que jamás había percibido, que pensé que jamás lograría. Vi a Aioria abriendo la boca y estirando su puño. Sabía qué pasaría. Unas milésimas de segundo después, ví que Seiya hacía exactamente casi lo mismo. El mundo se paró.

-¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!-grité, pero el sonido llegó distorsionado a mis oídos. Me movía infinitamente rápido, el cuerpo me dolía del sólo roce con el aire, por entre los destellos de los ataques de Aioria y Seiya. Uno de ellos, no supe si el de Aioria o el de Seiya, impactó contra mi maleta de mármol y la hizo añicos. El mundo volvió a la velocidad normal. Seiya se tapaba la nariz, que le sangraba, con una mano, mirándome sonriente. Aioria se acercó, infinitamente orgulloso, y me levantó del suelo para estrecharme en un abrazo que casi me parte las costillas. Cuando me soltó, me derrumbé en el piso, hiperventilando. Marin aplaudía.

-Bravo, Miss Manners.-la voz de Seiya precedió a su cara, que flotaba junto a la de Marin y la de Aioria recortada contra el cielo.

-Lograste superarte hoy, Marah. En velocidad, fuerza y uso del cosmo. Muy bien.-dijo Aioria, moviéndose y distorsionándose extrañamente. Me reí. Parecía que los tres bailaran el _hula_ en círculos a mi lado.

-Dejen de moverse…Saben que en cuanto me levante los golpearé. A los tres. Duro.-dije, sonriendo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aioria se inclinó, y con la ayuda de Seiya, tomó a Marah en sus brazos, para cargarla contra su pecho, de modo que la cabeza de ella se recostara sobre su hombro y sus muslos se abrieran contra su torso. Marin le quitó a la joven con los dedos unos mechones de pelo sudado que tenía pegados al rostro, cuyas mejillas, casi infantiles, estaban enrojecidas y febriles, quemadas por el sol.

-Va mejorando, Aioria. Soportó el entrenamiento de hoy sin desmayarse hasta ahora.-le comentó Marin. Seiya la miró, ligeramente indignado.

-¡Pobre _Neko-chan_!-murmuró el Pegaso.-Si fuiste con ella igual de dura que fuiste conmigo, Sensei.

Marin lo miró alzando una ceja. Sus ojos azules chispeaban.

-¿Con que pobre, eh? ¿Crees que fui muy dura contigo, Seiya?-le preguntó la amazona del Águila, en un tono que a Aioria y a Seiya se les antojó peligroso. El Santo de Leo sabía cómo se las gastaba el mal humor de su novia en cuanto a su alumno se trataba, así que se alejó un poco para darles espacio, aún con Marah cargada, sus brazos y piernas moviéndose al compás de los pasos de Aioria. Tras de sí podía oír los regaños de Marin, sus palmadas en la humanidad de Seiya, y los quejidos de éste. Sonrió. Ese par jamás iba a cambiar.

Al final Seiya y Marin dejaron de pelear y siguieron al Santo de Leo, que les llevaba una ventaja. Marin lo alcanzó primero.

- _Aioria, hay algo que me preocupa…_ -le dijo de Cosmo a Cosmo, mientras Seiya se divertía moviendo de un lado a otro la muñeca inerte del brazo de Marah.- _Ella se pierde. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Durante un rato me pareció que estaba demasiado concentrada en el entrenamiento, pero luego lo entendí…Era como si estuviera actuando en automático. Incluso sus ojos perdieron el brillo. Es muy peligroso. Puede morir o matar en ese estado._

- _Lo sé, yo también lo he visto. El Viejo Maestro también me lo mencionó. Esperaba que con su mejora en el uso del cosmo y en su físico esa característica se desvaneciera, pero…Es complicado. No sé si deba contártelo, Marin, o siquiera hablar de ello._ –le respondió Aioria, por la misma vía. La amazona suspiró audiblemente.

Seiya se fijó en las largas y negras pestañas de Marah, que le rozaban las mejillas, la nariz respingada, la pequeña boca en forma de corazón, los rizos castaños y cortos que le rodeaban la cara, que tenía así, dormida, una expresión dulce y casi infantil, muy distinta de su habitual cara de "no me mires, y ni me toques"; se fijó también en la delgadez de sus dedos y su muñeca, que sostenía en su mano. Cubierta aún por vendas, cuero y metal, se veía pequeña en la suya. Un pensamiento que no pudo parar se formó en su cabeza y salió por su boca sin que lo procesara.

-¿Ustedes están seguros de que ella nació para amazona? Sólo mírenla, tiene cara…como de…, no sé…muñeca. Como si no estuviera hecha para luchar, ¿me explico? Más bien tiene pinta como de sacerdotisa o algo así-expresó pensativo el Pegaso. Aioria lo miró aterrado, ¿cómo podría saber él eso? Se suponía que era una pieza de información secreta que hasta donde él sabía, sólo conocían unas cuantas personas. A Marin no se le escapó la reacción de Aioria.

- _Aioria, ¿acaso ella?..._ -preguntó Marin telepáticamente. Aioria la observó por el rabillo del ojo y tomó una decisión.

- _Apolo._ -contestó él por el mismo medio.- _No hace falta decir que eso no debe saberlo nadie_. _Athena no desea entregarla_.

Marin permaneció sosegada en el exterior, luchando contra la tentación de llevarse la mano a la boca y emitir un grito ahogado. Menuda sorpresa. Su novio llevaba en brazos a la Pitia de Delfos. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Pobre pequeña, aquello sería su fin, una muerte en vida. Su semblante se ensombreció, llena su cabeza de presagios. El dios Sol no tardaría en reclamar lo que era suyo, y Athena, el Santuario, posiblemente el mundo entero, pagarían las consecuencias. Observó a la niña que dormitaba inocente contra el pecho de Aioria y sintió dolor. Primero Seiya, su pequeño, sus compañeros de Bronce. Ella misma, Aioria, Aioros, todos, su propio hermano, Touma. Desde tan niños, con sus destinos marcados a fuego en la frente. Nunca nada era justo en aquellos jueguecitos morbosos que los dioses llamaban Guerras Santas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Más tarde ese mismo día, ya de noche, me había levantado gimiendo de dolor en mi cama en Leo. No podía moverme sin que todo mi cuerpo se quejara. Sentía bultos en lugares en donde antes no los tenía, y me crujían sospechosamente los huesos. Un rato después vino la vestal de Leo, con varios elementos en una bandeja que sospeché que me causarían dolor en los siguientes minutos. Y no me equivoqué.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Agnés! ¿Qué haces? ¡ _Didaskalé_ , auxilio!-grité, dando alaridos, cada vez que Agnés, con las mangas de su túnica recogidas y un delantal puesto, me sobaba los músculos de las piernas de manera descendente, apretando tanto que pensé que me dejarían morados. Lo que me estaba echando en la piel me ardía, olía mucho a alcanfor y además estaba caliente.

-Evitando que te quedes "engatillada", niña. Tienes todos los músculos del cuerpo hechos nudos.-me espetó y sin mucha compasión estiró mi gemelo derecho. Apreté la cabeza contra la almohada y le di puños a la cama, rechinando los dientes.-Esto es lo que te ganas por entrenar sin calentar.

-¡Yo sí calenté!-protesté a voz en cuello-¡Sólo que Marin me puso a cargar peñascos!

Aioria asomó la cabeza por la puerta, con las cejas enarcadas de tal manera que supe que estaba aguantándose la risa.

-No te queda más remedio que aguantar, Marah.-dijo, para luego dirigirse a la vestal.-Sin piedad, Agnés, la quiero suavecita para mañana. Se esperan tormentas eléctricas.

-¿To…tormentas eléctricas?-tartamudeé de susto. Alguna vez Aioria ya me había hablado de ese detalle, de ponerme como pararrayos en algún entrenamiento para, según él, "hacerme llegar al séptimo sentido"; en ese momento lo tomé a broma, parar un rayo con el cuerpo era una cosa imposible. Y luego pensé que en el Santuario todo el mundo hacía cosas imposibles. Tragué saliva con miedo.

-Oh si. Tormentas eléctricas. Verás que va a ser muy divertido. Te ayudará a alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido, de eso no me cabe duda.-me comunicó, exultante. Sentí náuseas de pánico, que fueron interrumpidas por las manos rudas pero profesionales de Agnés, que había pasado a molerme la espalda y los brazos con sus masajes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenía que salir de Leo o me iba a enloquecer. Ya había pasado de la media noche, pero, sinceramente, necesitaba ir a Cabo Sounión. No sabía exactamente a qué, pero tenía que ir. O a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera un templo de la Calzada Zodiacal. Había tenido sueños de nuevo, en los que grandes trozos de mármol caían sobre Aioria, sobre Aimee, Eva, sobre Kanon, matándolos a todos, y yo me quedaba en medio, ilesa, pero completamente sola por siempre. Estaba haciendo tanto calor que estaba dispuesta a rogarles a los dioses por una lloviznita. Además quería poder llorar a gusto donde no me escucharan ni se preocuparan por mí ni me hicieran caras de lástima. Era muy incómodo tener que embotellar todos mis sentimientos, y la frialdad de Kanon me estaba haciendo daño, prefería su ira, al menos así me demostraba…algo…

En Cáncer Chloe estaba despierta y me dio el susto de mi vida, sin embargo me dejó pasar casi muerta de risa. En Géminis el Laberinto se disolvió a mi paso así que pensé que uno de los dos gemelos malvados estaba despierto y me había dejado pasar sin hablarme, lo cual agradecí. En Tauro los ronquidos de Aldebarán resonaban. Una atormentada por el calor Aimeé me miró con desconsuelo desde el piso del Hall de Tauro, en donde se había acostado buscando la frialdad de las piedras.

-¿A dónde vas?-susurró, sin moverse.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? Voy a Cabo Sounión.-le contesté. Ella me miró con sorna, su rubio pelo desparramado sobre el piso. Tenía una pequeña blusa blanca puesta, y un short de jean que jamás le había visto, seguramente tenía muchísimo calor. Aimeé y yo eramos parecidas en eso de que nos gustaba que no nos vieran mucho el cuerpo.

-Estás loca, Marah. Ni muerta me muevo, con este calor del demonio.- me contestó, y luego empezó a maldecir en finlandés y en francés a toda prisa. Retrocedí rápidamente y me esfumé de Tauro antes de que Aimeé decidiera emprenderla conmigo por su alergia al calor. En Aries nadie me molestó.

Caminé y caminé como un zombie hasta llegar a Cabo Sounión. El oleaje estaba altísimo. El aire se sentía pesado, cargado, como si fuera a llover, olía a ozono, a aquel olor indescriptible que se alza del suelo poco antes de llover torrencialmente. Ese olor me agradaba.

Tras desahogarme sin muchos aspavientos, sentada sobre una roca, se me quitaron las ganas de llorar. Decidí encender mi cosmo y meditar. Meditar durante mucho tiempo tratando de incrementar con cada respiración y cada latido la potencia de mi cosmo. Si no iba a tener a Kanon, al menos me haría digna de un lugar en el ejército de Athena, de una armadura, y dejaría a Algol y todos quienes desconfiaban de mí que nunca habían tenido la razón.

Luego pensé que era una locura, que nunca lograría alcanzar el séptimo sentido y que Kanon jamás me perdonaría, y que, además, era demasiado débil y tonta. El viento empezó a soplar con mucha más fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hafsa? ¿Esperando a tu amante?

Maldita sea. Algol. Abrí los ojos pero mantuve mi cosmo encendido.

-No. Estoy meditando. Aléjate de aquí si no quieres que te patee el trasero, Perseus. Porque ahora sí puedo.- le contesté con toda la rabia que pude. Mi cosmo se estremeció, aumentando en potencia, alimentado por mi ira.

-Puta.-susurró él con veneno en la voz, y aunque fue un susurro, se escuchó perfectamente y diría que a kilómetros, por encima de sonido de las olas.

-Qué falto de recursos, Perseus. Como si eso me insultara.-le contesté, intentando parecer calmada y centrada. Eso pareció irritarlo más.

-Claro, a las putas nunca les enoja que les digan que lo son. Es más, ¿me prestarías tus servicios, zorra? Ya que Kanon de Géminis está usando los de otras, seguro estás necesitada de verga.

Si Algol lo sabía, a estas alturas todo el Santuario lo sabía.. Pero eso de que Kanon estaba usando los servicios de otras… ¿a qué se referiría? Definitivamente lo había logrado. Me enfurecí. Quizá no con él. Quizá sí. Otras. ¿cuántas? Y él lo había notado, lo veía en su rostro, en su sonrisa triunfante.

-Tú el servicio que necesitas es que te callen la boca, Algol. A ver si aprendes a dejar de ser tan hijo de perra.-dije, poniéndome en pie y saltando de la roca, en posición ofensiva. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar qué estaba sucediendo, me lancé con los puños preparados hacia él y le apliqué un _Lightning plasma_ que me supo a gloria. Hasta que se levantó del suelo limpiándose un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de la boca y convocó a su armadura, sonriendo.

Iba a matarme y lo supe en aquel momento. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, pues sabía qué podía hacer con su armadura, cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con las manos. Sentí un doloroso jalón en mi cuero cabelludo y luego el ardor de mi espalda mientras me arrastraba del pelo por la arena y las piedras, murmurando algo sobre que me había cortado el pelo sin su permiso y que ahora era la impura puta de Kanon de Géminis y que iba a matarme por ello. No podía hacer nada más excepto evitar mirarlo para no morir convertida en piedra. Me golpeó inmisericordemente. Me pateó hasta que sentí las costillas quebrarse, o eso me pareció. Me lanzó contra las piedras. Caí y me levantó muchas veces, hasta que empecé a salir de mi cuerpo, a dejarlo, como cuando estaba entrenando con Marin. Sabía que debía hacer algo, conscientemente. Encendí mi cosmo al máximo, con los ojos aún cerrados. Y milésimas de segundo antes de que cayera sobre mí con su patada _Rhas al Ghul Gorgoneio_ , envié contra él un _Lightning Bolt_ de proporciones bíblicas, o al menos eso sentí. Los ataques rebotaron uno contra otro y mi relámpago de voltaje me golpeó con toda la fuerza aumentada por el choque contra el ataque de Algol.

Algo muy confuso sucedió después. Al parecer, del cielo, convocado o atraído por mi ataque, un gran relámpago cayó. Cerca de mí.

Fue espantoso. El dolor más terrible que he sentido en toda mi vida, en todo mi cuerpo, todas mis partículas gritaban de dolor. Duré una eternidad en caer al suelo. Luego no supe nada más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una lluvia torrencial se había desatado en Cabo Sounión. Kanon de Géminis, que había levantado el Laberinto para dejar pasar a Marah, corrió hacia el Cabo tras sentir las explosiones de cosmo de Marah y, posteriormente, las de Algol de Perseus. Llegó a tiempo para verlos prepararse para sus ataques más devastadores. Decidió no intervenir, pensando que era el derecho inalienable de la pequeña darle una paliza al Santo de Perseus por sus insultos, aunque una parte de él quería molerlo a puñetazos y enviarlo a alguna dimensión de donde jamás pudiera regresar y se pudriera en vida por el resto de la eternidad; se acercó a ellos, que yacían separados a muchos metros de distancia de su posición inicial. Se asustó cuando el rayo, retumbando casi al unísono con el Relámpago de Voltaje de Marah, se precipitó desde el cielo hasta un punto a menos de un metro de donde su pequeña estaba.

Lo que le pasara a Algol le tenía sin cuidado. Se acercó a ella.

Marah estaba irreconocible. Su rostro, lleno de morados y empezando a hincharse en las cejas y mejillas, yacía en un charco de su propia sangre producido por las múltiples heridas que su propio ataque le había producido en el cuerpo, cortándola. Tenía partes de la piel quemadas, ennegrecidas. Tenía la ropa quemada y desgarrada también, colgando casi en jirones de su pequeña figura. Su cabello, tristemente corto, se mecía un poco con el viento y empezaba a pegarse a su cara por momentos por el agua y la sangre. Perseus pagaría por ello. Marah parecía a punto de morir.

Se le aguaron los ojos de rabia y de dolor, por ella. Por su Marah. Pero tenía que actuar rápido. Lo más delicadamente que pudo la tomó en los brazos y la levantó. Un hondo gemido de dolor salió de su garganta, luego gritó. Abrió un poco los ojos.

-Estás muy mal herida, pequeña. Quédate quieta.-le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla, y además tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Su corazón latía desbocado de pánico dentro de su pecho. Era demasiado frágil. Se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido a eso, y si moriría pronto.-Te llevaré a donde puedan curarte.

Marah volvió a gritar de dolor. Empezó a llorar. La sangre de la muchacha le empapaba los brazos y la camisa, deslavada por la torrencial lluvia.

-Per…dóname…Kanon.-murmuró, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo.-Por….favor…-gimió y cerró los ojos, su cuello estirándose hacia atrás. Kanon la estrechó contra sí, en pánico, temiendo que estuviera agonizando, lo que le causó a la muchacha otro alarido de dolor, y que abriera los ojos.

-No me dejes, Kanon. No me dejes morir. Te amo.-murmuró con esfuerzo, aferrándose a la camisa del Santo de Oro con sus últimas fuerzas. Empezó a toser sangre.

-Shhh, Marah. Calla. No te dejaré morir, no te dejaré…Yo…también te amo…

Kanon observó con creciente pánico el rostro magullado de Marah, hinchado, morado, quemado, desfigurado, casi irreconocible. Ella sonrió y alzo la mano, que antes se había aferrado a su ropa, intentando tocarle la mejilla. Su pulgar limpió una lágrima que Kanon no se había dado cuenta que le rodaba por el rostro, ¿o era agua? No lo sabía. Estaba diluviando a cántaros.

-Llueve.-murmuró. Cerró los ojos. El brazo cayó inerte sobre ella. Aun así la sonrisa no se desvaneció de su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He vuelto, CON MÁS DRAMA PARA USTEDES! Muajajajajajaja!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen cuando leo su feedback, comentarios y sugerencias. No olviden pasarse por _Crossroads_ , el diario de Aimeé, de la autora The Ninja Sheep. :D

s/10196935/1/Crossroads

¡Gracias por su lealtad y por seguirme leyendo!,

Lara Harker.


	16. Thirst Snake

**Marde State: Me alegra que encuentres a Marah creíble, es decir, y en general, que sientas que este AU tiene sentido. A mi misma a veces se me hace muy loco, pero hago el esfuerzo de creérmelo y escribir sobre él. Yo tambien quisiera que tiraran el orgullo a la caneca con más facilidad, pero Marah es Marah y Kanon es Kanon...creo. Gracias por leer!**

 **Amatizta: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y que también el entrenamiento de Marin te haya dejado con la lengua afuera. Pues si, Marah quedó colgando de un hilito, esperemos a ver que sucede :D**

 **Brozz Ren: Vas a ver que con el paso del tiempo, me volveré aún más y más mala 3:) Aquí tienes un nuevo capi. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Tsuki Girasol: Es que Marah la cagó (como decimos en mi país) terriblemente. Eso fué mala idea, antes se salvó por los pelitos de que a ella también la amonestaran. A veces me molesta la falta de disciplina para con ella, pero es que ya le han hecho pasar ratos terribles. Te agradezco por hacerme notar que Kanon quedó como quería, malvadito a veces cuando le da la gana, y que aprecias los detalles que le pongo con cariño a estos mamotretos de capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Persefone X: Un saludo para ti! Si, ya era hora de que Marah tuviera un pedacito de felicidad, que luego quedo reducido a... Meh. Sigue leyendo n.n**

 **Gracias a todos quienes dieron fav y follow a esta historia! De verdad, lo aprecio muchisimo. Me alegra el dia cada que veo un review o una alerta.**

 **Les recuerdo que Chloe de Cáncer es propiedad de su autora, Argesh Marek, y perteneciente al universo de The Killer in Me. Yo solo la tomo prestada porque sinceramente, DeathMask me parece un personaje inmanejable, y ella es mi _héroa_ por lograr hacer un fic sobre él tan...genial. **

**Sin más preámbulos, y con la banda Tiamat de fondo, hoy les presento:**

 **XVI**

 **THIRST SNAKE**

 _-Despierta, niñita estúpida.- una patada atroz en el abdomen me sacó el aire y efectivamente, me despertó. Abrí los ojos en pánico y me acurruqué contra la piedra fría de la cueva. Una bofetada terminó de quitarme el poco sueño que me quedaba.- ¿Qué esperas?, levántate. Quiero mi desayuno ahora._

 _Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Aioria se había ido hacía un mes y no volvería hasta dentro de otro mes, para acompañarme un par de semanas. Algol de Perseus, el hombre que más odiaba y más temía en la vida, volvió a cruzarme la cara con una bofetada que me dejó los oídos zumbando y dejó caer a mis pies una serpiente muerta. Yo no sabía cocinar. Mucho menos con fuego de verdad. Y no había qué comer. Me arreglé el hijab lo mejor que pude y me ajusté la máscara, que se había corrido debido a los golpes. Empecé a sollozar._

 _-Cocínala.-ordenó._

 _-¡NO SÉ COMO!-chillé, con ira. Algol me dio un puñetazo en el estómago que me dobló de dolor._

 _-Pues entonces mira y aprende. Bestia inútil._

 _Se acuclilló y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una navaja. Con ella le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente, luego la tomó por la cola y dejó que la sangre cayera en su boca. Me dieron náuseas y tuve que volver la cabeza. Luego ví que le quitaba la piel y las vísceras y luego cortaba en trozos los largos músculos de la serpiente. Pinchó varios en un palito y los puso al fuego. Repitió el procedimiento con otro palito. La cueva se llenó del maravilloso olor a carne asada. Cuando estuvieron listos me tendió uno de los pinchos de serpiente._

 _-Come. Aprovecha, puede ser tu única comida en días. Los escorpiones también son buenos para comer si les quitas el aguijón y los pones al fuego._

 _Al decir "escorpiones", me miró con un brillito en los ojos que no supe identificar y me hizo estremecer de susto. Tomé el pincho casi llorando de asco ante la perspectiva de comer cosas tan horrendas como escorpiones o serpientes pero mi estómago rugía de hambre. Me fui a sentar en un rincón de la cueva, dándole la espalda a Algol. Me quité la máscara. Miré el pincho un largo rato, llorando, e intenté hacer caso omiso a las náuseas. Tenía muchísima hambre. Así que le dí un primer mordisco tentativo. No sabía mal pero tampoco bien. Servía para comer. Cuando terminé volví a ponerme la máscara._

 _Algol desapareció el resto del día. Me dio instrucciones para realizar ejercicios, pero él no iba a estar, así que lo ignoré olímpicamente y me dediqué a dormir para tratar de evadirme del calor y del horror. Cuando regresó, me pateó y golpeó de nuevo, hasta que sangré, por no obedecerle. Detrás de la máscara, sonreí con masoquismo. Quizá podría provocarlo hasta que me matara y todo se acabaría. Y como si lo hubiera planeado incluso antes de encontrarme dormida de nuevo, abrió un tarro de lata sobre mi cabeza, lleno de escorpiones vivos._

 _Inmensos escorpiones negros._

 _Presa del pánico, manoteé, grité, me levanté, brinqué, pisoteé, logrando sólo enfurecerlos. Algol se reía a carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estómago, sentado en el piso, con crueldad. Sentí dolores espantosos por todas partes. Me habían picado y me iba a morir, pensé, enloquecida de pánico. Los sentía andar dentro de mi ropa, e imaginé que lo que deseaba era que me la quitara. Luchando contra mi impulso de supervivencia, me quedé quieta. El dolor era tan intenso que estaba a punto de desmayarme, y sentía aún aguijonazos. Me senté sollozando, con los músculos agarrotados ya por el veneno, contra un muro. Algol seguía riéndose._

 _Me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a la consciencia. No debía desmayarme, no debía darle ese gusto, esa oportunidad. Mi respiración empezó a tornarse estertorosa._

 _-Aioria te matará, gusano.-murmuré con la lengua pesada. Algol se rió un poco más fuerte._

 _-Le diré que no te encontré y que moriste intentando cruzar el desierto para escapar. –me contestó. Al parecer ya lo había planeado todo fríamente._

 _-Tu grandioso plan tiene fallas importantes. No pienso morir.-le contesté a mi vez, con la lengua ya trabada y con dificultades para respirar. El veneno me estaba afectando a una velocidad de vértigo. Las punzadas en las picaduras eran tremendas, agudísimas._

 _-Qué extraño.-Algol paró de reír.-Con tantas picaduras ya deberías estar inconsciente._

 _-Se necesita más que esto para hacerme daño, maldito enfermo.-lo insulté. Me reí un poco, incluso. Su cara se puso roja, congestionada._

 _-Pronto. Pronto suplicarás por mi ayuda. Suplicarás por tu vida y sabrás quién en realidad es tu señor y benefactor._

 _Me reí a carcajadas, atragantándome con mi propia saliva. Temblaba incontrolablemente._

 _-¿Tú, señor mío, benefactor? ¡Jajajaja! El viento del desierto te derritió el cerebro. Deliras._

 _-Quien delira eres tú. Esos que te acaban de picar se llaman Androctonus Crassicauda. Son letales._

 _-Pffff, letal tu abuela en silla de ruedas, Algol. Déjame dormir en paz._

 _Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano me puse en pie, afortunadamente la máscara no dejaba ver que estaba llorando y haciendo gestos de dolor. Di un par de pasos lo más elegantemente que pude y cerré la cortina que separaba mi área de la cueva de la suya. Me quité la máscara y me toqué la cara, que sentía adormecida, tenía también adormecidas las puntas de los dedos. Inmediatamente noté que la temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba más alta de lo normal. Fiebre, claro. A toda velocidad pensé como iba a salir de esa._

 _Si Algol me había dicho la verdad, dentro de un par de horas, como máximo, estaría tiesa y helada. Mis hombros convulsionaban debido a mis sollozos y mis temblores, tanto que me castañeteaban los dientes por el escalofrío y el pánico._

 _Aioria me había mostrado varias hojas y cómo hacer un antídoto con ellas lo suficientemente fuerte que me ayudara a aguantar hasta que pudiera conseguir ayuda médica. Pero no iba a darle el gusto a Algol de que me viera salir por ayuda. Así que volví a sentarme, y esperé._

 _Me quité la ropa. Casi todas las picaduras estaban en sitios que no podía acceder, como mi pecho y mis muslos. De aquellas picaduras que estaban en los brazos, succioné sangre y veneno con mi boca hasta que se me entumeció la lengua. Luego vomité varias veces, contenido bilioso y amargo. Agradecí que no tuviera comida real qué devolver. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte, tenía taquicardia. Volví a vestirme tras ponerme mentol en todas las picaduras para al menos sentir algo de frescor._

 _Casi delirante, escuché por fin sus ronquidos._

 _Volví a ponerme la máscara y el velo. Me levanté, tomé una antorcha, un pellejo en donde guardar las hojas y un cuchillo. Y me aventuré al desierto en plena madrugada, la visión oscureciéndoseme cada que daba tres pasos. Me repetí incansablemente que no iba a morir, no allí en ese lugar, que no moriría jamás a manos de alguien tan despreciable. Llegué con la primera luz del sol al promontorio rocoso que se erizaba en el horizonte desde donde estaban las cuevas de Ad Dana. Después de esta montaña se extendía el desierto Rub al Jali en todo su esplendor. Agradecí el frío brutal de la noche, pues me entumeció los miembros y el dolor disminuyó._

 _Estuve todo el día y gran parte de la noche subiendo la montaña donde Aioria me había mostrado las hojas en caso de necesidad, por escarpados y peligrosos pasos, desfalleciendo de dolor, malestar, de miedo y de cansancio. Las manos, los codos y las rodillas me sangraban. La máscara y el hijab me torturaban con calor. Caí inconsciente un par de veces pero volví a levantarme. Al fin logré recolectar las cuatro clases distintas de pequeñas plantas secas y amarillentas. Guardé la gran parte de ellas en el pellejo, pero saqué algunas que, con los dedos ya totalmente engarrotados por la toxina, desmenucé como pude y me llevé a la boca, masticándolos sin saliva, secos, los filos de las hojitas me hicieron daño en la lengua y saboreé mi propia sangre. No me importó._

 _Hubo un ligero alivio. Lloré de desesperación y miedo pensando cómo bajaría. Ya mis piernas casi no respondían y sentía las manos demasiado tiesas. Despacio, muy despacio, deshice el camino que había seguido al subir y me tomó casi otro día bajar de la montaña. Mientras tanto, seguí masticando las hojitas y vomitando hiel a cada cierto tiempo, lo cual interpreté como un esfuerzo de mi cuerpo para deshacerse del veneno; también estaba sudando tanto que tenía la ropa visiblemente mojada._

 _Cuando por fin mis pies tocaron el suelo plano, prácticamente me desmayé, sintiendo la lengua inmensa, reseca y pesada dentro de la boca pues no había tomado agua desde hacía dos días. Todo el cuerpo me dolía. Y allí estaba él. Con una cantimplora en la mano._

 _-¿La quieres? Ven por ella.-dijo, tentándome. Intenté levantarme de la arena ardiente pero no pude.-Si no te levantas a la cuenta de cinco la dejaré caer toda. Cinco….cuatro…_

 _No podía levantarme. Era imposible. Empecé a sollozar._

 _Tres….Dos…..Uno…_

 _Cerré los ojos y me abandoné al llanto cuando escuché el sonido del agua derramándose y a Algol reír con crueldad._

 _-Si no quieres morir tendrás que buscar tu propia agua._

 _Estaba tan furiosa. Cerca de mí, escabulléndose bajo unas rocas, pasó una serpiente. Era pequeña. Podría matarla a mordiscos. Me levanté con todos mis músculos quejándose de dolor y mi mente atontada por la sed, la fiebre y el veneno de escorpión. Tomé una piedra del suelo y esperé. Cuando pasó junto a mí, la dejé caer justo sobre ella, aplastándole la cabeza. Perfecto. Le dí la espalda a Algol y tomé el cadáver de la serpiente del suelo. Me quité la máscara y dejé que su sangre cayera en mi boca. Estaba tibia, salada y asquerosa pero era un líquido. Lloré de rabia y también saqué la lengua para lamer mis propias lágrimas. Tuve arcadas pero las contuve. Prácticamente exprimí a la serpiente en mi boca. Saqué más hojitas de mi pellejo y las mastiqué, el calor de la sangre de la serpiente disolviéndolas mucho mejor que mi inexistente saliva, proporcionándome un intenso alivio al dolor, el engarrotamiento y la taquicardia._

 _Eran efectivas, ese crédito tenía que dárselo a Aioria. Pero no le diría nunca que sus enseñanzas me habían salvado la vida. La idea era fastidiarlo lo más que pudiera, a él y a todos._

 _Me limpié las mejillas ensangrentadas con el dorso de la mano y volví a ponerme la máscara. Me acerqué a Perseus y le estrellé bruscamente contra el pecho lo que quedaba del bichejo. Alcé la barbilla y usé mi voz más demandante, chillona y fastidiosa._

 _-Toma. Hazme el desayuno. Y apresúrate a buscar agua para poder terminar de beberme el antídoto, bestia inútil._

 _La expresión de incredulidad en la cara de Algol había valido la pena. Incluso la paliza que me dio después por "tratarlo mal", según él. Nunca le conté a Aioria lo que había sucedido, pero no fue la única vez que Algol me hizo daño a propósito._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _¡Marah!_

El Santo de Leo se levantó como impulsado por un resorte de su cama. No había sentido a su alumna entrar de nuevo a la Casa, y se imaginó que se habría escapado para buscar a Kanon y no le prestó mucha atención, así que se hundió en el sueño. Pero entonces sintió el cosmo de su alumna aumentar…y aumentar…y aumentar…y explotar con la potencia de una bomba, y luego casi desaparecer. Sin preocuparse siquiera por ponerse una camisa o zapatos, salió corriendo del Templo de Leo, pasó corriendo por Cáncer, pasó corriendo por Géminis, en Tauro se encontró a Aimeé, la alumna de Aldebarán, casi llorando de angustia, pues también había sentido el cosmo de su amiga estallar y desvanecerse.

-Seguro fue Algol, Algol de Perseus, no se lo había dicho, pero…Lo escuché diciendo que iba a hacerle daño si se la encontraba sola. Pensé que no lo haría, ¿cómo podría hacerlo, siendo un santo de Athena?- chilló Aimeé aferrada del brazo de Aioria, casi histérica.-Quiero ir y verla, por favor, maestro Aioria, por favor. Saber que está bien.

-No, quédate aquí, Aimeé. Es una orden.

Aimeé hizo una cara que le dijo a Aioria claramente que estaba conteniéndose para no gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero obedeció. Así que Aioria prosiguió su camino. En Aries, Mu también estaba despierto y expectante. A lo lejos vieron a alguien que parecía Kanon de Géminis traer en brazos a una figura femenina inconsciente. Aioria y Mu fueron hacia él, pero nada los habría preparado para observar sin preocuparse el estado en que venía Marah, quemada, cortada, golpeada, pálida y sangrante.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Aioria apretando los puños. Mu tomó el pulso de Marah de una de sus muñecas.

-Algol de Perseus. –contestó Kanon sin apartar la vista del rostro de la joven.

-Hay que hacer algo. Ya. La estamos perdiendo.-dijo Mu, soltando la mano de Marah. Los tres hombres, huyendo del torrencial aguacero, se introdujeron rápidamente en el Templo de Aries, donde Mu los guió hacia una habitación vacía en el área privada. Kanon la descargó suavemente en el camastro mientras Aioria encendía un candil de aceite. El rostro de Marah estaba mortalmente pálido.

-Mi niña, ¿por qué te metes en tantos problemas?-murmuró Aioria, apesadumbrado, quitándole el pelo empapado de sangre y agua de la cara. Kiki abrió la puerta de la habitación, acompañado de Chloe de Cáncer.

-¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar a esta hora, Mu?-espetó Chloe, con los brazos cruzados, muy fastidiada. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban con mal humor. La habían sacado de la cama cuando al fin había logrado dormirse, y no pensaba perdonarlo tan pronto. Luego sus ojos verdes vagaron por los rostros crispados de pánico de Aioria y de Kanon, y posteriormente, se fijaron en la figura maltrecha que yacía en la cama entre la vida y la muerte. Parpadeó un par de veces, sus largas pestañas negrísimas haciendo sombras contra sus mejillas moteadas de pecas. Soltó algunas maldiciones en francés.

-¿Qué quieren que haga?-preguntó, acercándose a la cama. Aioria le tomó el brazo.

-Por favor, sálvala. No dejes que se acerque al otro lado.-pidió el León con un ligero temblor en la voz. Chloe suspiró. Los ojos de Kanon estaban fijos, aterrados, en Marah, cuya respiración se elevaba en gorgoritos de sangre de su boca. La Santa de Cáncer tomó una decisión rápida.

-Todos fuera. Ya.-dijo Chloe. Aioria y Mu salieron de la habitación. Kanon se quedó.-Tú también, azulejo.

-Déjame quedarme, Chloe.-suplicó Kanon.-Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites…

-No me subestimes, _jumeau mauvais_. Puedo sola. Retírate, no te va a gustar lo que verás si te quedas.

Kanon se resistió un poco pero también se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Los tres hombres y Kiki se recostaron contra las paredes cercanas a la puerta de la habitación, quitándose con las manos el agua de la cara y el pecho.

-Si yo hubiera intervenido esto no habría pasado. Pensé que ella lo tenía bajo control pero los ataques de ambos se estrellaron y rebotaron. Además le cayó un rayo. Fue algo muy extraño-murmuró Kanon a nadie en particular. Aioria miró al techo, tenso. Se dio cuenta de que la chiquilla, probablemente, había estado intentando prepararse para el entrenamiento, usando su cosmo y sintonizándolo con la tormenta eléctrica que se preparaba para desatarse.

-El "si yo hubiera" es inútil. ¿Bajo control? Mírala. Está deshecha. Qué lástima que esto tendrá que ser juzgado por el Patriarca. Si por mí fuera, lo mataría. Mataría a ese bastardo. Desde hace tiempo ya había notado que algo pasaba, ella lo odiaba. Y Marah es demasiado altiva como para odiar a alguien con tanto encono. Al parecer la alumna de Aldebarán lo escuchó diciendo que iba a hacerle daño a Marah si se la encontraba sola, pero no dijo nada.-soltó Aioria, enojado. Varios relámpagos iluminaron la Casa.

-Tú no sabes hasta qué punto Marah es capaz de soportar. Es una sobreviviente.- le espetó Kanon a Aioria, molesto. El rostro y el pecho del santo de Leo enrojecieron de ira.

-Claro, tú sí lo sabes, porque también te dedicaste a hacerla pedazos. No creas que te lo he perdonado. Ella sí, y está loca por haberlo hecho.-saltó Aioria. Mu puso una de sus manos en su hombro. Y la otra en el hombro de Kanon para tratar de calmarlos.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es tratar de que ella se recupere, Aioria. El Patriarca juzgará. Por cierto, no siento el cosmo de Algol.

Los tres hombres se miraron, casi sonriendo. Entonces se distrajeron al sentir el cosmo de Chloe de Cáncer encenderse al compás del estallido de un relámpago que iluminó de azul todo el recinto de Aries, acompañado poco tiempo después de un gran trueno. Y luego sintieron el cosmo de Marah resurgir. Unos segundos después, Chloe abrió la puerta.

-Toda suya, señores. –dijo. Parecía algo agotada. Mu y Kanon entraron a la habitación.

-¿Tuviste que traerla del Otro Lado, verdad?-preguntó Aioria. Chloe asintió.

-No estuvo mucho tiempo allí, no te preocupes. No había cruzado el río siquiera. El que sí estaba allí era Algol de Perseus…Creo que tendré que ir a buscarlo también…

Aioria sonrió tenso y le agradeció a Chloe su ayuda. Luego se adentró en la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Mu había apretado rápidamente varios puntos en el pecho, cuello y piernas de Marah y las hemorragias cesaron. Kanon se sentó en el borde del camastro, cerca a su cabeza, y encendió su cosmoenergía para intentar mantenerla tibia, porque Marah estaba poniéndose más fría con cada minuto que pasaba. Aioria también encendió su cosmo y empezó con los ojos cerrados a palpar suavemente su pecho y su abdomen para saber qué huesos y órganos podrían estar dañados. Luego palpó su cabeza y su cuello y por último sus brazos y sus piernas. Cuando abrió los ojos su expresión era sombría y triste.

-¿Está muy mal, Aioria?-preguntó Mu.

-Vivirá.-contestó él. Cerró los ojos y dejó sus manos posadas y su cosmoenergía dorada ardiendo durante un tiempo que pareció larguísimo sobre el abdomen de Marah, sanando como mejor pudo sus órganos internos rotos. Luego procedió con su cabeza y su cara, reconstruyendo los huesos y los tejidos. Luego con sus brazos y sus piernas. Los tres santos permanecieron en silencio durante mucho, mucho tiempo, Aioria y Kanon con sus cosmoenergías encendidas. El color volvió un poco al rostro de Marah, que ya se veía menos magullado. Afuera, la tormenta amainó.

Aioria y Kanon apagaron sus cosmoenergías. Aioria tomó con delicadeza a Marah y la envolvió en las sábanas mojadas y ensangrentadas del camastro. Luego la cargó.

-Creo que debo aprovechar para llevármela al Templo de Leo. Antes de que vuelva a llover. Te agradezco muchísimo, Mu.

-Fue con todo el gusto, Aioria. Kanon. –dijo el santo de Aries, sinceramente aliviado. Kanon aún seguía tenso. Mientras salían del cuarto, notaron la ausencia de Chloe de Cáncer.

-¿A dónde fue Chloe, Kiki?-preguntó Kanon. Kiki sonrió y se pasó una mano por el pelo, guiñándoles a todos descaradamente un ojo.

-Fue a buscar a Algol de Perseus. Dijo que dejarlo muerto era evitarle sufrimiento y que así la sacaría demasiado barata.

Todos sonrieron. Algol pagaría y Marah se recuperaría. Kanon y Aioria emprendieron el camino hacia el Templo de Leo. En Tauro, Aimeé todavía seguía pegada al techo, y cuando vió la sangre que empapaba las sábanas en las que Marah estaba envuelta pensó lo peor y salió corriendo hacia ellos con la cara desencajada de pánico.

-Va a ponerse bien, Aimeé, no te preocupes. Luego nos contarás en detalle qué escuchaste a Algol de Perseus decir. Es importante.-dijo Aioria.

-Claro.-contestó Aimeé, aliviada.- ¿Seguro se pondrá bien? Toda esa sangre…

-Sí, claro que sí. –le dijo Kanon.- Ve a dormir, niña. Luego puedes ir a visitarla en Leo.

Aimeé asintió. Kanon y Aioria siguieron hacia Leo envueltos en una tensa calma. En el horizonte despuntaba el amanecer.

En Géminis, Saga y Dora salieron a verlos cuando pasaron por allí. La vestal se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, horrorizada. Saga se adelantó y miró a su gemelo a los ojos, le tomó el hombro, y luego miró a Marah, envuelta en las sábanas ensangrentadas en los brazos de Aioria.

-¿Quién?-preguntó, con una expresión de furia contenida. La chica no le importaba en lo más minimo, pero la expresión dolorida en el rostro de su hermano, sí.

-Perseus.-respondió Kanon.-Chloe de Cáncer se está ocupando de él, están en Cabo Sounión.

Saga, sin decir una palabra, salió de Géminis en dirección a Aries. Dora se atrevió a mirar a través de sus dedos. Una corriente de aire movió el área de la sábana que tapaba el rostro de la muchacha en los brazos de Aioria. Sus rasgos estaban desfigurados por la hinchazón y las quemaduras. La vestal, con las manos temblorosas y lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, volvió a taparla. Miró duramente a Kanon a los ojos, y con una expresión de fría cólera contenida, que inmediatamente lo hizo sonrojar de vergüenza por unos segundos. Era un reclamo silencioso que resonó con estridencia por toda Géminis: "tú la dejaste pasar, la dejaste sola, y estas son las consecuencias".

La vestal también se retiró. Aioria y Kanon siguieron su camino, cada uno mascullando internamente sus sentimientos de culpa. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que Dora no los oyera, Aioria suspiró.

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará Agnés cuando la vea. Me matará.-se quejó el león. Kanon le dirigió una mirada lúgubre.

-Y a mí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Agnés se rehusó a salir de la cocina, pero desde la habitación de Marah podían escucharla rezongar y maldecir en voz alta. Al fin depositaron a Marah en su cama.

-Bueno, supongo que el entrenamiento de hoy se cancelará. Hasta nuevo aviso.-suspiró Aioria, compungido. –Y le había ido tan bien ayer…

-Yo me quedaré con ella, Aioria. Te esforzaste mucho curándola y te lo agradezco. Todo esto es culpa mía.-dijo Kanon con expresión derrotada, sentándose en la silla en la que solía sentarse Aioria cuando hablaba en privado con Marah.

-No me lo agradezcas, Kanon, haría lo que fuera por ella. Es mi alumna. Y…si…y no. Con respecto a si es tu culpa. No te tortures mucho. Lo importante es que no la dejes sola, como en estos últimos meses. Le ha costado mucho aceptar lo que sucedió con su familia y se siente tremendamente culpable por el error que cometió contigo. Además eso de saberse maldito por un dios no es cualquier cosa.

Kanon asintió. Aioria se acercó a su alumna y le acarició la frente. Luego salió de la habitación. El santo de Géminis se levantó de la silla, tomó la jarra de agua y una jofaina y buscó en el armario de Marah un trapo limpio con qué lavarla. La desnudó y suavemente, con el trapo húmedo, le quitó toda la suciedad y la sangre del cuerpo. En un momento de doloroso escalofrío, se imaginó que así debía sentirse preparar a alguien para la tumba. Luego tomó un camisón limpio del armario y la vistió. Se quitó la ropa mojada y se acostó a su lado, encendiendo su cosmo, para no dejar que ella se enfriara, y se tapó a sí mismo y a ella con cobijas limpias.

Se quedaría a su lado día y noche hasta que se mejorara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí los ojos. El cuerpo me pesaba muchísimo. Todo era borroso y confuso.

- _Moromou_ , quédate quieta. Aquí estoy.

-¿Kanon?- dije, con la lengua pesada. Empecé a llorar.- ¿Estoy muerta?

-Shhhh. No, no estás muerta, mi pequeña. –dijo la voz de Kanon. Empezó a hacerse más nítido ante mí, sus ojos resplandecientes de felicidad. Intenté llevar mi mano hacia él para tocar su rostro pero me fue imposible.

-No…puedo…moverme…-dije. Empecé a sentir pánico. Kanon apartó el pelo empapado de sudor de mi frente. Lo miré bien. Estaba ojeroso y algo demacrado. Me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó un poco en la cama. Me quitó la máscara de oxígeno que tenia puesta en la cara y luego me acercó un vaso con agua y me ayudó a tomarlo despacio, mitigando la intensa sed que sentía.- ¿Cuánto tiempo… llevo dormida?

-Dos semanas.-contestó él. Noté entonces que en mi brazo derecho había pegada una intravenosa que colgaba de un poste junto a mi cama, además de distintos artilugios que pitaban conforme al ritmo de mi corazón. Estaba en una habitación de hospital. Afuera llovía a cántaros, contribuyendo a mi sensación de confusión.

-Algol. Algol me hizo esto. ¿Qué pasó con él? Yo…lo ví…Lo ví…Cruzaba un río y luego…Chloe…Vino Chloe y me tomó de la mano. No tiene sentido…Fué un sueño. ¿Qué pasó?

-Shhhh, vuelve a dormir.-Kanon me acomodó de nuevo en la cama, encendió su cosmo y me tocó la frente con su pulgar derecho, y una deliciosa sensación de sopor me invadió. Me besó en los labios y sonreí como una tonta. Lo amaba.

Antes de hundirme en la inconsciencia sentí una breve sensación de pánico, como cuando uno se salta un escalón. Sentí que me faltaba algo pero no pude identificar qué y cuando quise intentar pensar en ello, ya estaba dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas gracias a todosssssssss por sus reviews!

Gracias por seguir leyé buenitos y pásense por Crossroads, el diario de Aimeé, y déjenle amor ;)

 _Nota #3: Thirst Snake es una canción de la increíble banda TIAMAT. Y lo del principio son recuerdos de Marah durante su entrenamiento en el desierto con Algol._


	17. Parálysi

**Muchas gracias a Brozz Ren, Tsuki Girasol, Kari y Marde State por sus reviews. Disculpen por favor la tardanza. El trabajo me drena la existencia.**

 **XVII**

 **PARÁLYSI**

Sentía, de vez en cuando, los pitidos muy lejanos de los aparatos que monitoreaban mi corazón y el silbido del oxígeno artificial llenando mis pulmones. También escuchaba el aporreo insistente de la lluvia contra la ventana, los rayos y los truenos.

Y susurros quedos. De los doctores, enfermeras, Kanon, Aioria. Pero todo era tan confuso que era incapaz de distinguir la realidad de las pesadillas terribles y los sueños vívidos que tenía. Y de los que era incapaz de despertar, sospechaba, por obra de Kanon o de los medicamentos que me ponían, o de ambas cosas.

En ocasiones soñaba que estaba en el desierto, visiones tranquilas de dunas iluminadas por una luna llena que casi llenaba el cielo con su luz, las estrellas de la Via Láctea entera cubriendo toda la bóveda celeste en distintas tonalidades, como una nebulosa. De mis pasos surgían florecitas blancas de la arena estéril, y veía a una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, envuelta en sedas azules y cargada de joyería de plata al estilo beduino, que bailaba con un sable en sus manos, rodeada de toda una tribu de beduinos que parecían adorarla, como si fuera más que una simple humana.

Su ojos grises se quedaban fijos en los míos y la silueta de la estatua inmensa de Athena en el Santuario se transponía con la de la mujer.

Otras veces, tenía pesadillas hórridas en las que caminaba por parajes desolados, huesos humanos astillándose bajo mis pies descalzos, haciéndome daño, mientras yo huía de un terror sin nombre y sin forma que me acechaba, tragándose la oscuridad, pues era luz naranjada calcinante que provenía de todas y a la vez, de ninguna parte, y todo lo que tocaba estallaba en llamas y se convertía en cenizas. En otras ocasiones, enormes serpientes de escamas irisadas me mordían, y el veneno era agonía pura, fuego líquido, y los cadáveres de sus víctimas anteriores me sonreían en aquellas oscuras y profundas cavernas donde me las encontraba.

A veces, sólo a veces, me veía a mí misma, niña, sentada en las piernas de mi padre en nuestra casa en Londres. Veía a una figura vestida de blanco, mi madre, cargándome y llenándome de besos el rostro de mejillas gorditas y sonrosadas. Mi abuelo se reía mientras yo bailaba y daba vueltas hasta caerme al suelo alfombrado en nuestra casa de El Cairo.

Y también veía a Kanon, besándome bajo nuestro cedro en el Santuario, las hojas del árbol extendiéndose casi hasta el infinito, escudándonos de la luz del sol, y él olía a sándalo y sal y su largo pelo me cosquilleaba en las mejillas, sus brazos cubriendo mi espalda, su mano en mi nuca, sus dedos enredados en las raíces de mi cabello.

Mis párpados se movieron un poco, intenté abrir los ojos, pero no pude. Me pesaba mucho todo.

-¿Ha vuelto a despertar?-la voz de Aioria sonaba rasposa, como si estuviera enfermo, o como si hubiera gritado hasta quedarse ronco.

-Lo ha intentado mucho, pero los doctores la mantienen sedada. Dicen que debemos esperar hasta que su cerebro se desinflame. El bastardo le dio muchos golpes en el cráneo y temen secuelas. Les llama la atención que la dosis de los medicamentos que deben usar para mantenerla inconsciente es increíblemente alta.-contestó la voz de Kanon. El pitido que sonaba al unísono con mi corazón se aceleró. –Está despertando. Voy a llamar a la enfermera…

-No, déjala. Creo que si está tratando de despertar desde hace semanas es porque ya está preparada para hacerlo. Si algo sucede, la dormimos de nuevo.-protestó Aioria. Empecé a luchar para no decepcionarlo, tenía que verlos a los dos. Al parecer tenía una costra pegada entre los párpados, y sentí algo de asco. Pues claro, llevaba dormida semanas, tenía que tener unas inmensas lagañas. Fruncí el ceño. La luz me deslumbró, parpadeé un par de veces. Dirigí la mirada, con los ojos llorosos, a los dos hombres que estaban sentados en sillas de plástico al lado de mi camilla.

Kanon tenía unas ojeras inmensas y se veía pálido y delgado. Aioria no tenía mejor aspecto. De inmediato noté que no podía voltear la cabeza para verlos pero pensé que quizá se debía a que estaba muy sedada aún.

-Marah.-susurró mi maestro, inclinándose sobre mi para darme un beso en la frente.

Que no sentí en lo absoluto. Con un estallido de pánico que se reflejó en los pitidos del monitor, reanudé el hilo de pensamiento que se había quedado sin analizar antes quedarme dormida.

No podía moverme y casi no podía sentir. Empecé a gritar histérica, alaridos animales que no tenían forma ni sentido ni fondo porque no conseguía que mi boca articulara frases completas. Kanon intentó calmarme susurrando. No lo logró. Aioria intentó calmarme también. Tampoco lo logró.

Se dieron cuenta de que algo iba tremendamente mal cuando Kanon me agarró en brazos por el torso para estrecharme contra su pecho, mis brazos, espalda y cuello moviéndose sin ningún gobierno por mi parte, sin que mi cuerpo se tensara, ni mis músculos respondieran de ninguna manera. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos palideciendo de pánico. Su reacción terminó de descontrolarme. Como seguía llorando y dando alaridos, Kanon solucionó la situación poniendo su dedo índice en mi frente y produciéndome un desmayo instantáneo con lo que yo sospechaba era una versión suave del _Satán Imperial_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volví a despertar en el Santuario varios días después, luego de un sinfín de exámenes médicos que habían determinado que mi columna vertebral, mi médula espinal, mi cerebro y mi sistema nervioso funcionaban perfectamente.

Sin embargo al parecer yo no podía controlar mi cuerpo. Había perdido mi cosmo y mi dominio sobre mí misma. Así que me llevaron al Santuario hecha un guiñapo, para consultar con el único hombre que podía dar luz sobre lo que me estaba sucediendo: Shaka de Virgo.

Me llevaron Kanon y Aioria a su templo, envuelta en mantas para que no me mojara bajo la insistente lluvia que no parecía querer parar. Fuimos recibidos por la densa y casi tóxica nube de incienso que siempre llenaba la atmósfera de Virgo. Al parecer ya estaba informado de nuestra visita. La vestal de Virgo, a quien nunca había visto antes, nos guió a una habitación en la parte trasera del templo en donde ya había preparado un lecho alto. Tenía pelo negro y piel oscura, seguramente era hindú; su túnica de vestal era un sari de color naranja con el que se cubría incluso hasta la cabeza, sin joyas ni adornos de ninguna clase, ni siquiera el cinturón de campanitas y accesorios utilitarios que llevaban las demás vestales. Se movía sin hacer ruido, su mirada siempre dirigida al suelo, era delgada, un ser etéreo. Sin duda Shaka debía haberla escogido personalmente con la intención de que su presencia en el sexto templo no interrumpiera de ninguna manera su meditación.

Kanon me depositó sobre la camilla, y entre él y Aioria me quitaron las sábanas que me envolvían, dejándome vestida sólo con un corto quitón de lino amarillento. Unos segundos después el Santo de Virgo entró a la habitación, vestido también con un sari blanco drapeado sobre el hombro izquierdo, cubriendo en parte su torso desnudo. Era increíblemente delgado, fibroso, parecía no tener casi grasa entre la piel y el músculo. Hizo un par de reverencias con la cabeza a los dos Caballeros de Oro presentes, que le respondieron, sin enunciar palabra. Yo me pregunté para qué le respondían la reverencia, si tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía verlos.

Luego recordé que Shaka era capaz de sentir los movimientos de quienes le rodeaban.

-Al parecer, por fin te has quedado quieta, niña.-me espetó sin compasión alguna, haciendo que un par de lágrimas de ira se escaparan de mis ojos. Aioria me observó frunciendo el ceño, con un brillito en la mirada que me dijo que me daría una tunda por no controlar mis sentimientos delante de otro Santo, especialmente avergonzándolo delante de Shaka. Un fogonazo de rabia contra mi maestro se apoderó de mi estómago, queriendo ser capaz de comunicarme telepáticamente para gritarle un par de cosas. Kanon permaneció con el rostro impasible, pero sus dedos limpiaron con rapidez las lágrimas de mis sienes, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Shaka, que chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo hacen demasiado obvio, ¿saben? Hay trazas del cosmo del otro por doquier en sus propias cosmoenergías-comentó, distraído, sus largos dedos, más bien huesudos, me tomaron la muñeca derecha, apretándola en un ángulo que debía ser doloroso. No sentí nada.- ¿No te parece triste entregar tus derechos como ciudadano de nuestra pequeña _polis_ por unos cuantos ratos de placer, Géminis?

-No. Sus sesiones eran extremadamente aburridas.-contestó Kanon, con una actitud _blaseé_ que encontré fascinante. Yo sabía, sin embargo, en mi interior, que perder su derecho al voto y a hablar en público como Santo de Oro le molestaba muchísimo. Todo por mi culpa. Kanon sonrió.-Además estar con mi pequeña tiene beneficios agregados, por ejemplo, el sexo es increíble.

Todo mi cuerpo se sonrojó. Aioria se tapó la cara con una mano, ambos compartíamos el sentimiento de querer irnos por siempre jamás a Timbuctú, esconder la cabeza en la tierra por el resto de la eternidad. Y Kanon tan campante. Descubrí que podía apretar los dientes y los párpados con mucha fuerza.

Shaka entendió el mensaje y no volvió a hacer comentarios sobre mi relación con Kanon. Encendió su cosmo, una ola expansiva casi divina en poder que hizo que los dos caballeros de oro presentes apretaran los músculos de los brazos y el pecho para resistirla. Y Shaka me tocó el centro de la frente con el pulgar.

Mi cosmo llameó, expulsado de mi cuerpo con toda su potencia habitual. Vi a mi maestro y a Kanon suspirando de alivio. Y yo también suspiré. Shaka prosiguió su exploración de mi cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, profundamente concentrado, aun con su cosmo encendido, el mío llameando. Quise reírme un poco al ver cómo Kanon metía sus dedos en el campo de mi cosmoenergía y jugueteaba con ella, como si fuera un líquido gaseoso o una llama muy densa, hasta que uno de los rayitos de energía que siempre chasqueaban en mi cosmo le electrocutó los dedos. Retiró la mano agitándola y haciendo un gesto de dolor con la cara, luego se sopló los dedos. Aioria lo observó con cara de "te está bien empleado", y yo también, nuestro pequeño intercambio hostil inadvertido para el Santo de Virgo, que estaba prácticamente encorvado sobre mí. Me tocó el pecho, el abdomen e incluso los muslos, no supe si a propósito para hacer enojar a Kanon, a quien se le brotó una vena de la frente. También presionó mis puntos estrellados, correspondientes a la constelación de Leo, sin resultado alguno.

El Santo de Virgo pareció llegar a una conclusión. Durante unos segundos se paseó por la habitación, lejos de nosotros tres, un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho, el codo del otro brazo apoyado sobre él, la mano en la barbilla, pensativo. Al final volvió con nosotros.

-Todos los meridianos energéticos de su cuerpo, del pecho hacia abajo, están bloqueados. En cierto modo el ataque de Algol de Perseus, que involucra la inmovilización de átomos y partículas, llegó a ella, de un modo muy difuso, por supuesto, entre el rayo que le cayó y su propio ataque rebotándole. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para recibir una cantidad tal de cosmoenergía.- dictaminó. Me sorprendió muchísimo que sólo con tocarme pudiera haber obtenido toda esa información.

-¿Quieres decir que se quitó el sentido del tacto accidentalmente?-preguntó Kanon, confuso. Shaka meneó la cabeza.

-Podríamos expresarlo así, pero no exactamente. Sin embargo sí, su sentido del tacto está totalmente ausente. No hay un daño nervioso real permanente así que podrá volver a moverse, siempre y cuando pueda volver a reconectarse con su cuerpo, y eso llevará tiempo y esfuerzo. Si es que lo logra. Tiene que aprender a encender su cosmo sin sentir su cuerpo, y hasta donde sé, esta chica es incapaz de separar la carne del espíritu.

Aioria me envolvió de nuevo en las sábanas como si yo fuera un bebé, y me puso como un saco de papas sobre su hombro, tras agradecerle a Shaka por su ayuda, para volver a Leo acompañados de Kanon. Ví en su rostro cuando me puso en la cama una expresión brutal de decepción. Yo también estaba así de decepcionada. Así que no había nada de qué hablar.

Kanon y Aioria me dejaron a solas, en la oscuridad. Los escuché hablar afuera, con Agnés. Mi pecho empezó a moverse solo por la intensidad de mis sollozos. No me importó que me escucharan desde afuera. Nadie acudió a consolarme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yo podía parpadear, respirar, deglutir y decir unas pocas frases por mi propia cuenta. A eso se reducía lo que podía hacer con mi cuerpo. Con el paso de los días pude volver a sentir el frío y el calor y el dolor, pero me llegaban muy lejanos, como a través de una tela gruesa.

La vida se convirtió en una sucesión interminable de cosas que la gente tenía que hacer por mí. De ver la luz moverse en el cuarto produciendo sombras y anunciando la hora. De silencio. De vergüenza. Kanon y Aioria se turnaban para bañarme y alimentarme, y aunque apreciaba increíblemente su ayuda, lloraba de vergüenza y de tristeza de verme reducida a esa situación, de rabia por ser absolutamente incapaz de controlar mi cosmo ni mi cuerpo.

Me hundí en una desesperación muda, me convertí en una gran muñeca de trapo…que ni siquiera era bella. Aimeé vino un día a visitarme, tratar de animarme, leerme un poco. Apenas sus ojos añiles se posaron en mi rostro, un espasmo de horror se apoderó de su cara durante unos segundos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Con estoicismo nórdico, se tragó lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo y volvió a sonreír. La admiré por su fortaleza. Luego me sentí tremendamente mal.

Estaba haciendo ese esfuerzo para no quebrarse delante de mí y hacerme saber cuán mal me veía. A veces notaba la mirada de Kanon quedarse unos segundos más en mi rostro, su cara inexpresiva. Aioria evitaba mirarme todo lo que podía. Como yo no podía moverme, ni tocarme, no sabía que tanto me había dañado, pero yo suponía que estaba derretida, chamuscada y deforme.

La voz de Aimeé sonaba triste mientras me leía de una copia de Las Mil y Una Noches que no sabía de dónde había sacado y sospechaba que la había extraído de la biblioteca de Acuario sin permiso de Camus, lo cual me impresionó. Arriesgarse a la ira de la paleta de ácido clorhídrico por robar uno de sus preciosos libros no era cualquier cosa. Yo insistía en mirar el techo, inexpresiva. Aimeé se hartó de mi actitud y cerró el libro de un tortazo.

-No me trates como si no existiera, Marah-dijo, sobándose las sienes con los dedos.

-¡La…q—que nn-no existe, soy…yo!-le dije, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse por el esfuerzo. Vivir en ese estado era igual a ser prácticamente nada.

-La única que puede sacarte de ese lío eres tú, si dejas de lloriquear y comportarte así. ¿Dónde está la Marah que pelea, la que lucha hasta las últimas consecuencias? No conozco a esta persona que se refugia en su miseria, ¡y has estado así desde hace meses!-me espetó, poniéndose en pie, su pelo increíblemente rubio ondeando tras ella, el borde de su túnica de algodón blanco abandonando mi campo de visión. Suspiré, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas de frustración.

Afrodita de Piscis entró en la habitación unos minutos después de que Aimeé se fuera, sin tocar la puerta ni anunciarse. No portaba su armadura, sino un conjunto de camisa y pantalón de lino blanco que yo juraría era de diseñador. Llevaba una simple rosa blanca en la mano. Una vez posó los ojos en mí, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca en actitud dramática, sus pupilas dilatadas de horror. Se acercó a mí y dejó la rosa en la mesa de noche. Sus manos se contrayeron espasmódicamente un par de veces como si tuviera tics. Quitó sus ojos de mi rostro y apartó con sus dedos un mechón de pelo de mi cara con algo que pensé que era cariño mezclado con rabia.

Y así como vino, se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y desde su visita me negué, a los gritos a que cualquier persona entrara en mi habitación. Pasaron dos días, hasta que el mismísimo Kanon, harto de mi pataleta, entró a mi cuarto, ignorando mis alaridos de rabia, me sacó de mi lecho asqueroso y me llevó al baño de Leo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con seguro. Procedió a ponerme en el piso y desvestirse. Se quitó la camisa, las botas y el pantalón, dejándose los _boxers_.

Había olvidado lo absolutamente hermoso que era Kanon de Géminis. Dejé de gritar para concentrarme en admirarlo.

-Así me gusta.-dijo, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta, haciendo que los músculos de su pecho y sus antebrazos se realzaran, el caminito de vello dorado y grueso que empezaba en su ombligo perdiéndose de manera sugestiva bajo el elástico de su ropa interior. Cerré los ojos. Sólo ver a Kanon sin ropa me hacía desconcentrar de mi miseria y no quería eso. Necesitaba hundirme en ella para no sentir nada más. –Mírame, Marah. Necesito que me mires.

Le obedecí. Se había puesto de rodillas a mi lado, y con delicadeza, me estaba retirando el camisón y la ropa interior. Luego me tomó en brazos y entró conmigo a la terma. Lo supe porque lo ví, pero no porque pudiera sentir el agua. Se sentó conmigo en su regazo en las escaleras que llevaban del borde de la bañera al fondo, justo al lado de uno de los leones de cuyos hocicos caía el agua a la terma. Me lavó concienzudamente, como todos los días, pero hoy era diferente. Había algo en la forma en como me movía, acercándome a su cuerpo cada que podía, en cómo me miraba.

Me estaba seduciendo y lo encontré asqueroso. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso, sabiendo que yo estaba horrenda y reducida a un guiñapo? ¿Cómo siquiera encontraba dentro de sí algún rescoldo de pasión por mí, que era poco más que nada? Incluso me sentí violada. El podría obtener placer de mí, pero yo no obtendría ninguno. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer por él, porque lo amaba locamente, pero me hería su egoísmo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y lloré.

-No, no te estoy tocando para eso. Sea maldito por los dioses si alguna vez te fuerzo. –me dijo. Su voz sonaba muy cerca. Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que había pegado su frente a la mía.-Quiero que vuelvas a sensibilizarte, despacio, a reencontrar tu cuerpo y tu cosmo. Una vez te quité tu sentido de la vista, ¿lo recuerdas? Y activaste tu Sexto Sentido. Este impase es sólo otra prueba para ti. Quiero que te concentres en tu respiración. Sé que no puedes sentirlo, pero quiero que imagines, que visualices que todo tu cuerpo se llena de la luz de tu cosmoenergía. Puedes tomarlo a tu favor…Ya que no sientes tu cuerpo, tu cosmo ya no tiene barreras físicas para manifestarse…

Le hice caso. Cerré los ojos y visualicé una luz intensa llenándome. Intenté recordar qué se sentía al encender mi cosmo, un hormigueo, como si me estuviera pasando corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo suavemente hasta que se volvía tan intenso que debía salir de mí. Acompasé el ritmo de mi respiración a los latidos de mi corazón, que me retumbaban en los oídos. Me sostuvo un muy largo rato así, mientras susurraba en mis oídos palabras en griego antiguo que medio entendí, tan concentrada estaba. Invocaba a la fuerza de la leona que me habita, él, quien había sido el Dragón del Mar y ahora uno de los portadores de Géminis.

Vi a una joven muy delgada, de ojos azul turquesa resplandecientes de furia asesina, su rostro hermoso contraído en una mueca de fiereza que contrastaba con su estructura ósea delicada. El larguísimo pelo castaño y rizado ondeaba por su propia voluntad en el aire, como si se encontrara bajo el agua. Estaba muy golpeada, con el dorso de la mano envuelta en vendas sucias se limpió la nariz, que le sangraba. Su cosmo, una luz amarillenta surcada de ramificaciones eléctricas azules, iluminaba varios metros a la redonda de Géminis, y su potencia levantaba pequeñas piedrecitas del suelo que levitaban atrapadas. La joven caminó adelantándose, inexorable, una fuerza monstruosa de la naturaleza contenida a duras penas en aquel cuerpo pequeñito cuya ropa estaba rota en muchos lugares y sucia de una sustancia parecida al alquitrán. La ví alzar los brazos y gritar, formando un circulo en el aire, y sentí un miedo atroz y visceral cuando una bola de energía tan caliente como el sol se aproximó volando hacia a mí a una velocidad de vértigo. La potencia del impacto fue desgarradora, bestial, mi cuerpo entero se sentía calcinado. Me choqué contra una columna y luego caí al suelo, y sentí una mezcla de alegría y miedo. Miedo de morir, y alegría de saber que al fin había logrado que se defendiera.

Me di cuenta de que Kanon estaba enviando, con su cosmo, un recuerdo a mi cabeza. Así había sido su perspectiva de aquella ocasión en que había usado el Solar Storm tras volver de la Dimensión del Triángulo Dorado sola. Y en ese momento me dí cuenta de lo poderosa que era. Sentí que Kanon había sentido _miedo_. ¡Miedo de mí! Era una revelación increíble.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Kanon. Lo miré. Las chispas de mi cosmoenergía, al contacto con el agua, lo estaban electrocutando. Mi cosmo surgía de mí en ondas, tan brillante como siempre, aunque no podía sentir mucho ni mover nada de mi cuerpo. Lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de mis ojos. Kanon se salió conmigo del agua aún quejándose por las chispas. Apagué mi cosmo y volví a encenderlo a voluntad.-Si, sí, es un gran avance, pero por el amor de Athena, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Si hay algo que me fastidia es la electricidad, desde que Saga me obligó a meter los dedos en un enchufe cuando éramos niños.

Me reí, contenta. Al menos ya podía encender y apagar mi cosmo. Pero seguía sin sentir y sin poder moverme y me deprimí un poco ante la titánica tarea que me esperaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaban los días y yo seguía hundiéndome más y más en mi hueco personal ante mi inhabilidad para volver a dominar mi cuerpo. Una tarde Aioria llegó con una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanquísima y ojos color avellana vestida con una túnica de vestal de Templo que no podía ocultar con su corte recto y simple las pronunciadas curvas de la muchacha. Rodé los ojos aburridísima. No, no Eva, por favor. Esa mujer era hermosa y perfecta, la última persona en la tierra que quería que me viera así. Además, no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

-No seas grosera, muchachita.-me dijo Aioria.-Eva va a ayudarte con tus músculos hoy. Pórtate bien.

- _¿Por qué no Kanon? Él siempre lo hace._ \- les contesté mentalmente a ambos. Esa operación era delicada y muy íntima, masajearme el cuerpo con aceites para que mis músculos no se terminaran de atrofiar y mis articulaciones siguieran flexibles.

-Porque él también tiene que descansar, niñita desconsiderada. Se la ha pasado casi un mes atendiéndote día y noche.-me contestó Aioria con fingida acritud.- Toda tuya, Eva. Cuidado, que muerde.

Aioria abandonó la habitación. Eva se acercó a mí, sonriendo. En las manos llevaba un delantal y una jarrita de aceite. La jarrita la puso en la mesa de noche y se puso el delantal.

-Bueno, señorita. Hora del estirón- dijo risueña. Se acercó a la cama y sin siquiera pedir permiso, me quitó las sábanas y las lanzó lejos. Luego procedió con mi ropa. Me sonrojé intensamente. A ella no parecía importarle que una persona paralizada estaba desnuda delante de ella e indefensa para taparse. Me acomodó semisentada en la cama (dioses qué fuerza tenía para moverme como muñeca de trapo) y empezó su labor. Primero los dedos de ambas manos, flexionándolos y contrayéndolos, con sus manos embebidas de aceite. Las articulaciones de las muñecas. Los codos y los hombros. Luego me movió un poco, para tener acceso al cuello. Me movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Luego me puso boca abajo y me arqueó la espalda poniendo su rodilla sobre mi coxis y sus manos bajo mis axilas. No hizo absolutamente ningún comentario sobre mis cicatrices y se lo agradecí. Luego prosiguió con las piernas, las rodillas, los tobillos y los dedos de los pies.

Al terminar me envolvió en la sábana y me sacó cargada de la habitación para llevarme al baño. Era muy alta. Mucho más alta que yo, al menos, que rondaba el metro con sesenta y cinco y era más bien tirando a pequeña y delgada. Me descargó en el piso del baño y puso a correr el agua de la bañera hasta llenarla a la mitad. Luego me puso dentro y me bañó. Seguro así se sentía ser un bebé y no me gustaba para nada que alguien que acababa de conocer lo hiciera. Me lavó el pelo, que afortunadamente seguía bien corto, y me quitó el exceso de aceite de oliva del cuerpo. Al terminar me sacó de la tina, me envolvió en toallas de lino y me llevó a mi habitación. Allí, me sentó en una silla mientras cambiaba las sábanas de la cama, sacaba ropa limpia de mi armario y después, me vistió. Todo sin dejar de hablar del Santuario, de Aimeé, de Aldebarán, de Albiore de Cefeo; me contó que originalmente su maestro debió haber sido Aioros de Sagitario pero él andaba feliz por los Campos Elíseos así que a ella le habían asignado tareas aquí y allá y que tenía veintidós años y aún no había iniciado un entrenamiento propiamente dicho. Yo le conté someramente mi vida, que había nacido en Londres pero me habían criado entre Egipto y Arabia Saudita, que no tenía ni idea que este destino era para mí, que Aioria y Algol de Perseus prácticamente me habían sacado a rastras de mi casa y que los había odiado mucho tiempo por ello. Eva se reía a carcajadas. Era un espíritu alegre y dicharachero, la persona más fresca que había conocido en el Santuario.

-Yo creo que lo que tú tienes es mimos, Marah. Por lo que me han contado eres poderosa, para ser tan mínima y tan flaca. Así que deberías poder salir de este problema.- me dijo. Suspiré. Ojalá fuera así de fácil. Alguien tocó la puerta. Aimeé entró y no se sorprendió de ver a Eva tratando de meter mis brazos y mi cabeza, que parecían de goma, por entre las mangas y el cuello de un camisón. Volví a sonrojarme.

-Kitty, he estado hablando con varias personas.- me dijo Aimeé, viniendo inmediatamente a ayudar a Eva a terminar de embutirme dentro de mi ropa.– Supe por ejemplo que Ikki de Fénix una vez se dejó quitar sus cinco sentidos de Shaka de Virgo y luego los recuperó por sí mismo, aumentando su cosmo.

- _Me da miedo_.-contesté.- _¿Qué tal que los pierda todos?_

-Tonterías.-contestó Aimeé.- La Marah que yo conozco no le tiene miedo a nada. Inténtalo. Pierdes más comportándote como un tallo de apio depresivo.

Tras vestirme y conversar un rato, se fueron. Y reflexioné largo y tendido sobre no tenerle miedo a nada, contrastado con la imposibilidad de hacer cualquier cosa. Y eso me deprimió mucho más. Me dormí convencida de que sería un tallo de apio el resto de mi vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Abre la boca, Marah. Sé que puedes abrir la boca y masticar.- Kanon tenía la cuchara, llena de sopa caliente, contra mi firmemente cerrada boca. Yo estaba pensando seriamente en dejarme morir de inaninición. No tenía ni idea cómo devolverme el sentido del tacto y probablemente eso no sucedería jamás, y ser un vegetal de por vida no me fascinaba como perspectiva a futuro. –No me hagas obligarte.

 _-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo piensas obligarme?_ –le dije, de cosmo a cosmo. Era la primera vez que intencionalmente me comunicaba con alguien así. Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Quizá porque me estaba muriendo de rabia y de tristeza. Kanon me miró un poco asombrado. Con su otra mano me apretó la nariz para impedir el paso del aire, y así tendría que abrir la boca. Estuve al menos dos minutos negándome a ceder, hasta que mi pecho empezó a moverse solo, buscando aire. Abrí la boca y él raudo y veloz puso la cuchara dentro. Me rendí. Si me quería dar de comer, bueno. Esa noche intentaría tragarme la lengua. Había leído que aquél era el método de suicidio preferido entre cierta etnia africana esclavizada durante la travesía en el atlántico.

-Escucho todo lo que piensas, Marah.-me dijo Kanon, dándome un susto de muerte. Puso otra cucharada de sopa de pollo (su especialidad) en mi boca. –Debes aprender a cerrar y a abrir la comunicación. Y no, no te vas a matar. No voy a dejarte hacerlo.

- _¿Cómo cierro la comunicación?_ -le pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos. Kanon sonrió, avieso. Sentí la las leve chispa de su cosmoenergía encendiéndose. Una imagen se tomó por asalto mi cabeza, una imagen de nosotros dos, desde su perspectiva, de _aquella noche_. Me sonrojé intensamente.

- _Se pueden hacer cosas muy interesantes con esta habilidad, pequeña_.-dijo su voz en mi cabeza mientras me daba otra cucharada.-Inténtalo.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en Kanon, en la primera vez que lo había visto. Sin camisa, sudando. Con vendas envueltas en sus brazos y manos. Pantalón y botas. Entrenando dentro de Géminis. Intenté transmitirle aquella sensación de timidez, respeto y atracción que yo había sentido en aquel momento. Escuché a Kanon dejar la sopa y la cuchara a un lado. Puso su frente sobre la mía y me envió otra imagen. Me ví a mi misma dormida, tapada hasta el pecho con sábanas de hospital, mis manos yaciendo blancas sobre las cobijas, repletas de morados y de pinchazos de agujas. Mi rostro era iluminado suavemente por el sol. Ví las manos de Kanon acariciando tiernamente mi mejilla. Sentí lo que sentía él, culpa, atracción, ternura. Y el olor a lirios que lo inundaba todo.

-Disculpen.-dijo la voz aflautada de Afrodita de Piscis.-No quería interrumpir.

Las sensaciones y las imágenes se apagaron súbitamente. Sentí algo retrayéndose en el interior de mi cerebro y también sentí como si algo que rodeara a Kanon se retrajera dentro de él. Así que eso era "cerrar la comunicación". Bravo, Afrodita. Qué oportuno. Kanon lo miró. Yo también. Traía una bolsita en las manos. Afrodita lucía su armadura siempre que salía del Templo de Piscis. Y me pareció extraño verlo en sus ropas de civil, de corte impecable, diría que de diseñador, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón de paño beige.

-¿Qué te trae tan lejos de tus rosas, Piscis?-preguntó Kanon fulminándolo con la mirada. Lo miré, incrédula. ¿Estaba celoso?

-Nada que te incumba,…Géminis.- contestó Afrodita, deliberadamente dudando antes de enunciar el título de Kanon, título que compartía con su hermano Saga. Esto estaba poniéndose bueno.-Asuntos entre la aprendiz de Leo y yo.

-Bien. Entonces los dejo a solas.-dijo Kanon sarcástico, levantándose. El tazón de la sopa seguía humeando sobre la mesita de noche. Cerró la puerta detrás de él con deliberada grosería. Afrodita se rió con una risita que me pareció femenina, extraña. Me miró. Cerré los ojos para no ver su cara de asco al mirarme.

-Mírame. Siempre me pareciste muy hermosa, niña.-dijo. Abrí los ojos impactada.-Y a mí siempre me han gustado las cosas bellas. Me ha gustado rodearme de lo que es hermoso. Mis rosas son hermosas e imbatibles. Siempre me has parecido de ánimo imbatible. Y además fuiste amable conmigo. En este lugar no muchas personas me son amables. Quiero ayudarte a que seas hermosa de nuevo. No puedo dejar que algo en lo que he trabajado tanto se estropee así.

Afrodita se había sentado en el sitio donde momentos antes estaba sentado Kanon. De la bolsita sacó un tarrito de vidrio verde oscuro con tapa. La abrió. Un devastador olor a rosas inundó la habitación. Untó sus dedos índice y medio en la sustancia que contenía el tarrito y sin siquiera pedirme permiso o aprobación, empezó a embadurnarme el menjurje en la cara, el cuello y los brazos. No sentí directamente nada sobre la piel, pero un intenso mareo me tomó por sorpresa.

 _-¿Qué es eso?_ \- le pregunté mentalmente. Afrodita sonrió, sin cesar de ponerme aquella crema. En mi mente, a través de su cosmo, ví una sucesión de imágenes de él recolectando cierto tipo de rosas de su jardín, macerándolas, mezclándolas con otros ingredientes y con algo de su cosmoenergía. No sabía que Afrodita tuviera habilidades para la herbolaria. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido, su conocimiento sobre las plantas y los venenos le debía servir para ese hobby no muy conocido por el resto de los habitantes del Santuario. _-¿Qué me hará esto?_

-Eliminará las cicatrices.-dijo él.-No habrá ni rastro de ellas.

Empezó a ponerme la crema sobre las cicatrices de mi brazo derecho que había dejado el león de montaña. En un microsegundo, me debatí entre dejar que simplemente las borrara, o quedarme con aquel recordatorio permanente de mi propia fuerza y voluntad para sobrevivir. Decidí lo segundo y se lo comuniqué lo más amablemente que pude. Él me miró extrañado. Luego asintió, comprendiendo.

-Mmmm..uchas…Gracias.-le dije, verbalmente, con un esfuerzo inmenso. Él asintió.

-No hay de qué, niña. Te espero para tomar el té cualquier día, de nuevo. Y ven sola, que no es para nada cómodo tener de invitados a tu hermano mayor o a tu novio celoso en mi Templo.

Puso el tarrito en mi mesita de noche, al lado de la sopa, que aún despedía algo de vapor. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de mi habitación. No había terminado de salir del todo cuando Kanon entró empujándole el hombro al pasar. Quise reírme pero no fui capaz así que un sonido indeterminado salió de mi boca. En el acto Kanon retrocedió tapándose la nariz.

-Puaj, Afrodita. ¿Por qué insistes en marear a la gente con ese olor?

Afrodita se rió y siguió su camino sin prestarle cinco de atención. Kanon me miró atónito. Se acercó a mí y empezó a palpar mi cara, incrédulo.

-Marah….Tu rostro…Ya no está quemado ni cicatrizado.-dijo, sin aún podérselo creer.

- _Afrodita de Piscis nos hizo un favor a ambos_ -le dije mentalmente.- _Ya no estoy fea y tú tampoco tendrás que tener una …(_ vacilé al pensar la palabra, Kanon y yo, ¿qué éramos? _) novia espantosa_.

-Increíble. Hasta Afrodita de Piscis. El colmo. El colmo.- masculló Kanon furioso. Volví a reírme. Yo sabía que Afrodita no estaba interesado en mí en ese sentido. Ni yo en él. Y Algol, bueno, Algol estaba loco. Tenía en realidad problemas y su válvula de escape, era yo. Por cierto…

- _¿Qué pasó con Algol?_ \- le pregunté. La expresión de Kanon se ensombreció.

Al parecer, Algol había sido traído de nuevo a la vida, igual que yo, por Chloe de Cáncer, y estuvo un tiempo recuperándose. Luego había sido encerrado en un calabozo y posteriormente enjuiciado por el Patriarca y los Doce Caballeros de Oro en una asamblea en la que hasta Aimeé había atestiguado. Y de la cual yo, por cierto, había salido muy mal parada. Algol me había acusado públicamente de intentar seducirlo y al él negarse, según él, le había planteado pelea diciendo que yo iba a pregonar que había intentado violarme si no accedía y él sólo estaba defendiendo su honor de caballero. Tras un rato de reflexión y consultarlo con Nuestra Señora, el Patriarca había despojado a Algol de su armadura y lo había expulsado del Santuario. Tras mi furia inicial, esa noticia me tranquilizó, incluso, me alegró. No podía ser de otra forma en el Santuario de la Diosa de la Justicia.

Así que los ropajes de Perseus estaban disponibles para las próximas Pruebas y Algol había desaparecido de nuestras vidas para siempre. Kanon mencionó algo acerca de una paliza y también mencionó a Aioria pero no quise ahondar en detalles. Probablemente apenas habían tenido oportunidad al saberlo fuera del Santuario y de la Orden lo habían perseguido y…bueno. Sentí lástima por él. Pero luego recordé sus insultos y lo que me había dicho de Kanon y una cólera fría me inundó.

- _Kanon. Algol dijo que te había visto con otras. ¿Eso es cierto?_

Kanon se quedó tieso, con la cuchara en el aire ante mí.

-Qué hijo de puta.-murmuró. Mi corazón se encogió.- ¿Cómo lo supo?

Se lo preguntó sin poder contenerse. No podía siquiera pensar, estaba en blanco, hecha pedazos. El geminiano me observó, contrito.

-Una noche fui a Atenas, me emborraché y tuve sexo con una mujer. No tiene sentido negártelo. Estaba furioso contigo por haber desconfiado de mí y haberme humillado delante de todo el Santuario. Quería probarme a mí mismo que lo que siento por ti no es importante. No es consuelo, pero aparte del placer, en realidad fue un acto vacío, lo que pasó con ella.

Sentí una tristeza tan devastadora, tan profunda, y algo que no había conocido en toda su intensidad: celos. Horribles, me quemaban como el ácido. Me dieron náuseas. Cerré los ojos para que no me viera llorando, aunque percibí las lágrimas ardiéndome en las mejillas. Empecé a sollozar.

-Por favor, no llores. Quiero que sepas que te he seguido amando y que lamento herirte de esta forma. A veces me pregunto si es bueno para ti que estemos juntos. Tenemos edades muy distintas y tal vez yo no sea la persona adecuada para ser tu primer amor. Pude haberme alejado de ti antes de que pasara todo, y lo intenté, créeme. Pero tomé esa decisión y te arrastré a mi lado, te tomé para mí. Sabes bien que no suelo hablar mucho de mis sentimientos, pero debes creerme, representas algo de mí que creí que había perdido. A tu lado volví a sentirme inocente, puro, bienintencionado. Parte de algo importante. Tu protector, tu guardián, tu maestro. Te amo y jamás te dejaré sola, a menos que tu desees que me vaya.

Lo miré. Kanon parecía a punto de llorar, hasta su voz se había quebrado. Un grito se me estranguló en la garganta. Dirigí mis ojos a otro lado para no verlo y con la voz más helada que pude articular, le dije:

-Por favor retírate de mi habitación.

-Cuando haya terminado de darte la sopa, me iré.-me contestó, resuelto, dispuesto a tratar mi dolor como si se tratara de la pataleta de una niñita. Me consumió la ira. Mi cosmo se encendió solo y el plato con la sopa que descansaba sobre mi mesa de noche, por arte de magia se lanzó solo contra la puerta, convirtiéndose en añicos y derramando su contenido por toda la habitación. Mientras yo asimilaba qué era lo que había sucedido, Kanon se puso en pie, recogió los trozos del plato, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Yo había usado por primera vez en mi vida la telequinesis. Y Kanon me había dicho cosas que jamás se habían pronunciado entre nosotros y yo lo había tratado como basura a pesar de que había estado a mi lado casi un mes, día y noche, ocupándose de mí.

Suspiré. Definitivamente para la bobada no existe ninguna pomada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche llegó y que me quedé sola, rumiando mis inseguridades. Estaba en un punto de mi vida en que sólo la fé podría salvarme. Aunque no sabía exactamente fé en quién o qué.

Tal vez Athena podría ayudarme.

Encendí mi cosmoenergía y recordé fragmentos de uno de los himnos homéricos a Athena. Empecé a cantarlo en mi interior, en mi cabeza. A llenar mi cosmoenergía de mi canto a Athena, de mi devoción, de mis ganas de vivir, de moverme, de servirla y protegerla y de luchar hombro a hombro con las personas maravillosas que había conocido en el Santuario. Aimeé, Eva.

Suspiré y pensé que tenían razón. Que debía intentarlo. Pensé también en lo que me había dicho Afrodita de Piscis, que siempre le había parecido imbatible. Pensé en la cara de decepción de Aioria y en todos los cuidados que Kanon me había proporcionado sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio y con tanta delicadeza y ternura. Se los debía y me lo debía a mí misma.

 _-Comienzo cantando sobre Pallas Athena, la gloriosa diosa, de ojos brillantes,_

 _inventiva, de corazón indomable, virgen pura, salvadora de ciudades,_

 _valiente, Tritogeneia. Salve a ti, hija de Zeus que portas la égida. Salve_.

Me hundí dentro de mí misma, con los ojos cerrados, con el canto a Athena sonando en mi cabeza como un mantra. Empecé a pensar en cada parte de mi cuerpo por separado, en volver a sentir y a moverme. Alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación e intenté no desconcentrarme.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Aioria.- ¡Estás muy débil, puedes matarte!

Lo ignoré. Empecé a pensar en cómo mi entrenamiento con Dohko me había enseñado a dominar mi cuerpo, a ser más flexible. Cómo Aioria me había enseñado a ser más rápida. Y cómo Kanon me había enseñado a sentirme a mí misma y a él. Noté que cada vez más podía notar la brisa, la sensación que producía la cosmoenergía desbordada que llenaba mi habitación al salir de mi cuerpo, la ropa sobre mí, las sábanas. Si podía sentir podía moverme. Moví los dedos de mis manos y de mis pies y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Abrí los ojos. Me incorporé, muy despacio, tambaleante, en la cama. Me volteé y posé las plantas de los pies en el frío piso de mármol. Aioria me observaba orgulloso y con los ojos desorbitados. Me apoyé con las manos en el borde de mi cama y me puse despacio en pie. Di un paso tambaleante. Luego otro. Y otro más. Me tropecé y Aioria me sostuvo, como quien sostiene a un bebé que da sus primeros pasos. Yo lloraba de felicidad y Aioria tenía los ojos aguados.

Ya podía moverme y quedaban dos meses para las Pruebas. Podría hacerlo.

Podría. Gracias a Ellos. Gracias a Ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **CHICOS CHICOS CHICOS.**

 **No olvidéis pasaros por _Crossroads_ , tampoco por _The Killer in Me_ y _Lux Aeterna, an Amazon´s diary_. Aunque los dos últimos no mencionan ni a Aimeé, Marah y Eva, fueron los increíbles trabajos que nos inspiraron a Bully y a mi a hacer nuestras propias historias (ojalá sus autoras no nos maten :S )**

 **Parálysi significa parálisis, en griego. Y si, la oración de Marah es parte del himno homérico a Athena #28.**

 **Muchas gracias por su lealtad!**

 **Se despide, su servidora,**

 **Lara Harker.**

 **¿Alguna vez has sentido tu Cosmo?**


	18. The final countdown

**Precaución: contenido adulto. Lea el primer acápite con cuidado. Si es menor de edad, salte hasta después de la primera línea de puntos :::::**

 **¡No sean malos! ¿Dónde están mis reviews y favs?**

 **Sin más preámbulos, hoy les entrego**

 **XVIII**

 **THE FINAL COUNTDOWN**

Yo era él. Y ella era una mujer hermosa, alta, de largo cabello negro, piel bronceada, senos grandes de pezones oscuros y cintura muy, muy estrecha. Olía engañosamente dulce, sus ojos color violeta tenían cierta cualidad exótica. Sus largos pendientes dorados rozaban sus hombros cuando se movía.

Vi sus manos, las manos de él, las manos que yo tan bien conocía, con los dedos hundidos en la carne bronceada de ella. Lo vi, haciéndole cosas que jamás me había hecho a mí, tomándola con mucha fuerza, con una lujuria sucia y sin remordimientos. Lo curioso es que ella lo disfrutaba muchísimo, su bello rostro, tan diferente al mío, deshecho por el éxtasis.

Entendí por qué. Simplemente, _porqué_ había sucedido. Esa mujer era algo que yo jamás podría ser. No tenía cicatrices, no tenía defectos, no era una niña. Era perfecta y seductora. Sentí envidia, una rabia atroz y además, una humedad extraña entre mis muslos. No sabía que entre una mujer y un hombre pudieran pasar cosas así. Mi propia excitación ante lo que estaba viendo me hizo sonrojar de ira y humillación. Mi cosmo, que había intentado mantener al mínimo, se descontroló.

Kanon se movió y abrió los ojos. Los ví centelleando en la oscuridad. Me tomó con brusquedad la muñeca de la mano que había posado levemente sobre su hombro (para poder ver ese recuerdo) y susurró con rabia.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Qué pretendes?

Le transmití vía cosmo el recuerdo que acababa de extraer de él. Me observó con los ojos vacíos, vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, no sabía si de ira o de culpa. Se sentó en la cama y me soltó la mano como si le hubiera quemado, como si necesitara huir de mí.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-me preguntó, con una nota de rabia en la voz. El colmo. Que él precisamente se enojara porque vi lo que había hecho, con quién y además, todos los pormenores del muy lascivo _cómo_.

-¿Qué importa?-le espeté, con una risa quebrada y lágrimas en las mejillas. La verdad yo tampoco sabía cómo. Me había levantado tras tener una pesadilla terrible con lo que yo pensaba era el dios Apolo y había sentido la necesidad de venir a Géminis y hacer eso. Ya sabía qué tenía que hacer sin saberlo. Fue instintivo. No quería pensar en ello. Tenía en mi cabeza grabadas a fuego esas imágenes y no podía siquiera elaborar bien lo que estaba pensando.

-Importa. No conozco a mucha gente que pueda hacer eso.-me dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo. Desviándome del tema. No le contesté nada. Ya había visto lo que quería ver, ya sabía más de lo que hubiera querido nunca saber. Me dí la vuelta y me dispuse a irme. Lo escuché levantarse.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quería saber por qué. Ya lo supe, ya puedo irme.-le contesté.-Necesitaba saber…por qué.

Había vuelto a esa horrible depresión insomne en que había estado por la época de mi cumpleaños, agravada sin duda por mi estado convaleciente. No podía evadirme entrenando hasta el desmayo como en esa ocasión, y estaba obsesionada más allá de la cordura y la sanidad con la mujer que me había quitado lo que era mío, obsesionada por saber más.

-¿Encontraste las respuestas que necesitabas?-inquirió con una voz peligrosamente suave. Me volví de nuevo, para encararlo.

-Si.-le sonreí, maníaca, a punto de desmoronarme.-Fue muy ilustrativo. Qué bueno que lo hayas disfrutado. Ella parecía estárselo pasando en grande. Era muy hermosa. Algo con lo que yo nunca podré competir.

Me arrepentí de decirlo mientras lo estaba diciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kanon me miró con tristeza, viéndome temblar de la cabeza a los pies, pálida, ojerosa, más flaca que nunca.

Di dos pasos para salir de su habitación y de Géminis, pero no pude. Caí de rodillas al suelo, apoyando las palmas de las manos en el piso, y sollocé tan fuerte que me dieron náuseas, vencida por el dolor y la histeria. Mi cosmo volvió a descontrolarse. Kanon se apresuró a levantarme del suelo y llevarme con él a la cama, apretándome contra su pecho, murmurando y acallando mis sollozos, yo me resistí todo lo que pude, pero yo ya no tenía ni el veinte porciento de la fuerza que tenía antes.

-¡Shhh!¡Calla! Vas a despertar a Saga y a Dora-me advirtió.- ¿Quieres que te vean así?

-¡No me importa!-chillé, frenética.- ¡DÉJAME IR!

Sus brazos se apretaron más contra mi cuerpo.

-Entonces debo usar el Satán Imperial contra ti.-susurró.-Tienes que calmarte o te calmaré a la fuerza.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no me importa.-sollocé contra su pecho, dándole golpes que jamás podrían dañarlo-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Fué porque yo no soy así de bonita? ¿Porque no sé nada de cómo complacer a un hombre?

Con "esto" me refería a enamorarme, atraerme, tomarme y luego comportarse así. A todo. Y él lo sabía. Me miró a los ojos profundamente consternado.

Me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y me besó rudamente. Era la primera vez que me besaba en un largo tiempo y me fundí en él aunque me dolían los labios.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Me quitó el delgado camisón viejo con el que me había venido descalza desde Leo. Su boca se apoderó de mis pechos y los mordió hasta dejar marca. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi ropa interior. Pronto estábamos haciendo lo que había visto en sus recuerdos. Cosas que no me atrevía ni a nombrar. Me penetraba con demasiada brusquedad.

Y era doloroso. Mi cuerpo no soportaba su peso, mis rodillas flaqueaban ante sus embestidas. Sus dedos estaban aferrados a las raíces de mi pelo con demasiada fuerza. Se retiró de mí, me tomó por la cintura y me puso boca arriba en la cama. Se acostó sobre mí y volvió a besarme, esta vez con dulzura. Me penetró de nuevo, mi cuerpo ya estaba preparado para recibirlo y sentí un intenso placer.

-Esa mujer no significa nada. Y tú lo eres todo para mí. Todo. No soporto verte así-jadeó, arqueado contra mi cuerpo, su cabello asfixiándome. Empecé a sollozar de nuevo, no le creía. Volvió a retirarse de mí y me dio pequeños besos en el rostro, el cuello, las clavículas, acariciándome con sus grandes manos. Aprecié el contraste entre sus recuerdos y este presente. No me estaba agarrando, me acariciaba con ternura.-Eres preciosa, eres dulce, delicada, no me canso de mirarte, de olerte, de tocarte, todo en ti es suave y fino, estás hecha para mí, eres mi muñeca de porcelana…-volvió a penetrarme, muy despacio, torturándome, centímetro a centímetro de placer, dolor y humedad.-eres mía…¡Mía!

Su ritmo se convirtió en algo frenético, y mi cuerpo respondió como mejor pudo, adelantándose a sus embestidas y encontrándose con el suyo. Murmuré muchas cosas sin sentido, lo agarré por el pelo y lo mordí. Me enseñó cosas, cómo moverme, qué hacer, cómo tocarlo y dónde.

Lo que ví en los recuerdos de Kanon se convirtió en una insignificancia, comparado con la pasión que vivimos esa noche. La mañana siguiente, al despertar, estaba abrazada a él como si fuera lo único que se interponía entre la locura y yo, entre la muerte y la vida.

Y así era. Kanon de Géminis era todo en mi existencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me encontraba dando vueltas cojeando cual animal enjaulado dentro de mi habitación en Leo mientras Aioria estaba en una reunión nocturna con todos los demás del Santuario, a la que yo no pude ir precisamente por mi estado cuasi convaleciente. Así que leí. Comí. Di vueltas. Estiré mis casi inexistentes músculos. Volví a dar vueltas. Me bañé y me peiné el pelo. Volví a dar vueltas. Después de esperarlo ansiosa varias horas, me rendí, pues Aioria no volvió, de hecho ninguno de los caballeros dorados, y muchos de plata y bronce y aprendices y demás pasaron por el Templo comentando cosas emocionados. Los oía desde el área privada pero no tenía la suficiente energía como para levantarme y preguntarles qué sucedía.

Decidí que lo más sabio era dormir. Cuando ya estaba casi dormida, deliciosamente acurrucada en mi colchón y a punto de entregarme a los brazos amorosos de Morfeo, algo en la oscuridad se me lanzó encima con la fuerza de un cohete. Dos cosas, para ser más exacta, que me dieron el susto más bestial de mi existencia. Di un alarido y repartí patadas (débiles) hasta que ambos bultos, quejándose, terminaron en el suelo enredados entre mis sábanas.

-¡Auch, Marah, por Athena, somos nosotras!-dijo la voz de Aimeé.

-Joder. Pero qué genio tienes, chiquilla, ¡si sólo te estábamos gastando una bromita!-se quejó Eva, también desde el suelo. Me levanté temblorosa de la cama y prendí la lámpara de aceite del escritorio. Me reí a carcajadas. Aimeé tenía la sábana enredada por encima de la cabeza dándole la apariencia de estar disfrazada de fantasma. Eva estaba derrengada, con la mitad del cuerpo aun en mi cama y la otra en el piso. Las ayudé a levantarse aún riéndome y les pedí disculpas. Se sentaron en mi cama. Las miré un poco extrañada. Bajo los petos, las hombreras, las muñequeras y cinturones de metal y cuero, llevaban quitones blancos que les llegaban hasta las rodillas. Estaban vestidas con el traje de las amazonas para un evento oficial

-A que nó adivinas qué pasó. Fue increíble.-dijo Aimeé.-Todos lloraban.

Miré a Aimeé con una ceja alzada. Eva daba saltitos. Las miré de hito en hito. ¿Qué podría ser tan increíble, como para ponerlas tan contentas sobre el dolor ajeno?

-¿Se murió Shaina?-dije, con los ojitos brillantes de emoción.

Aimeé y Eva se miraron.

-No.-contestó Eva.

-Lo siento mucho, Marah, ese sueño no se te cumplirá nunca. Shaina es todo lo arpía que ustedes quieran pero ya saben lo que dicen, hierba mala nunca muere.-la voz de Aioria nos hizo dar un respingo a las tres. Lo miré. Tenía su brazo alrededor de un hombre que nunca había visto, y que se le parecía muchísimo. Muchísimo. Reparé en que mi maestro aún tenía los ojos aguados y rastros de lágrimas en la cara. El hombre me sonrió, con una sonrisa hermosa, beatífica. Yo le sonreí de vuelta y se sonrojó. De inmediato fui consciente de que yo estaba en pijama y estaba ante un Santo de Oro cuya armadura tenía alas y me sonrojé también.-Te presento a mi hermano, Marah. Aioros de Sagitario. Aioros, ellas son nuestras aprendices.

Me puse pálida y creo que me mareé. Aioros. ¿AIOROS? Con razón todo el mundo estaba llorando de felicidad. ¡Lo habían traído de regreso!

-Todavía no me acostumbro a que no lleven máscara.-dijo el Santo de Sagitario, recién revivido, sin atreverse a mirarnos a la cara. –Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que…bueno…

Me levanté de la cama, seguida de Aimeé y Eva. Miré a Eva. Tenía una expresión tan intensa de felicidad que creí que iba a empezar a saltar por todas partes. Por fin podría empezar en serio su entrenamiento, después de esperar literalmente por años, quizá más de una década. Le hice una reverencia con la cabeza a Aioros.

-Santo Aioros de Sagitario, presento mis respetos. Mi nombre es Marah. Me alegra muchísimo que esté de nuevo entre nosotros. Soy la alumna de su hermano.

-Sí, él ya me dijo que tenía un pequeño problemita gatuno invadiendo su casa. Gracias, Marah.-me contestó Aioros risueño. Casi se me estalla la cara de risa. Supe de dónde venía la propensión de Aioria a las bromas.

- _Maitre_ Aioros, mi nombre es Aimeé. Soy la aprendiz del santo Aldebarán.- se presentó la taurina.

-Y yo soy Eva. Espero poder ser su aprendiz.-murmuró Eva con la voz algo quebrada. La miré de nuevo. Tenía los ojos aguados. Aioros le sonrió y le tomó la mano con las dos suyas.

-No te pongas tan feliz, _país_.-le dijo Aioros a Eva.-Aioria no se convirtió en Santo de Oro precisamente porque yo fuera muy bueno y dulce con él. Hubo que empujarlo mucho, claro.

Aioria le dio un sopapo (esos suyos tan característicos) a Aioros en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Aioros le respondió con otro idéntico. Aimeé, Eva y yo nos miramos.

-Más respeto, sabandija, que aquí el mayor soy yo.

A Aioria se le salieron las lágrimas. A Aioros también. Se dieron un abrazo.

Eva, Aimeé y yo parpadeábamos confusas y algo enternecidas. Aioros y Aioria se separaron.

-Bueno chicas, nos vamos. Hay fiesta en Cáncer.-Aioria se rió cuando me vió dirigirme hacia mi armario muerta de felicidad para buscar algo para cambiarme.-Para los santos de la Orden. Lo siento niñas, ustedes no están invitadas.

Y diciendo esas fatídicas palabras los hermanos abandonaron la habitación y nos dejaron con los crespos hechos. Me senté en la cama abatida. Eva se fue un rato. Aimeé y yo nos quedamos conversando, mientras ella me contaba cómo había sido todo, los Santos arrodillados ante Athena, el discurso del Patriarca y luego Aioros saliendo de una cámara lateral y tomando posesión de la Armadura de Sagitario y luego su lugar en la Orden. Cómo Saga, Kanon, Shion, Dohko, Nuestra Señora y Aioria lloraron cuando un inmensamente arrepentido Shura de Capricornio cayó de rodillas ante Aioros suplicando perdón y éste se arrodilló junto a él y le abrazó murmurando que ya todo estaba perdonado.

-Señoritas, ¿de verdad creyeron que no íbamos a festejar tamaño acontecimiento?-dijo la voz de Eva desde la puerta. Aimeé y yo la miramos. Traía en las manos dos botellas de ouzo. Oh no. Ouzo. Mi perdición embotellada particular. Sonreí con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-ronroneé mientras se acercaba, como si fuera una visión celestial.

-Gente que me debe favores.-contestó Eva.-Y no, no diré quiénes ni qué favores. Beban, señoritas.

Eva abrió las botellas. Vi a Aimeé retraerse sobre sí misma como cuando estaba a punto de soltarme una reprimenda pero no se atrevía.

-Suéltalo, Bully.-dije, tomando casi con ansia el primer y larguísimo trago de licor que me quemó todo por dentro.

-Marah, te estás recuperando, sabes que Aioria se enojará mucho, además recuerda el lío en que nos metimos la primera vez que nos emborrachamos, además Aldebarán me matará, además probablemente mañana tú iniciarás entrenamiento, Eva, no podemos hacer esto.

Eva y yo nos miramos. De inmediato ella se puso detrás de Aimeé y la sostuvo mientras yo le tapaba la nariz para obligarla a abrir la boca y le derramaba dentro lo que pareció media botella de ouzo de una sola vez mientras Aimeé se resistía con toda sus fuerzas. Luego la soltamos.

-¿Mejor?-pregunté yo. Aimeé se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y me observó, con la mirada ligeramente desenfocada. Casi me arrebató la botella de nuevo y se la empinó.

-Mucho mejor. –dijo risueña.

…

- _WE´RE LEAVING TOGETHER, BUT STILL IS FAREWELL!_ -cantó Aimeé dando alaridos. Eva estaba acostada en el piso. Aimeé sentada en mi cama y yo de pie, bailando.

-A _ND MAYBE WILL COME BAACK TO EAAAAARTH WHO CAN TELL? I GUESS THERE´S NO ONE TO BLAAAME WE´RE LEAVING GROUND!_ \- grité yo, cantando tambien, pasándole a Aimeé la botella de ouzo. Estábamos ebrias perdidas.

- _WILL THINGS EVER BEEE THE SAME AGAIN?!_ –gritó Eva. Nos miramos.

-¡ _IT´S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! TURURURUUUUUU RURURURURURUUU!_

Las tres nos levantamos y empezamos a mover nuestras cabezas hacia arriba y abajo al ritmo de la canción imaginaria. Perdí el equilibrio y me caí al suelo. Estaba tan ebria que ni sentí el golpe. Eva y Aimeé también se sentaron, muertas de risa. Las dos botellas se acabaron. No supe en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Marah, ¡Marah! ¡Despierta! Te he dicho esto tantas veces que parece que siempre estuvieras dormida. ¡Despierta!

Mi cabeza. Por todos los dioses. Me iba a morir. Abrí los ojos y me encontré de frente con Agnés, la vestal del templo de Leo, de cuclillas ante mí y con cara de pánico.

-Tienen que levantarse y comer. Chiquillas borrachas. Es el colmo. –Se levantó ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Todo me daba vueltas.-Rápido, antes de que sus maestros se despierten, por lo que más quieran, deben comer. Hay sopa en la cocina.

A la mención de la palabra sopa, mi estómago se revolvió horrorosamente. Corrí y tomé el cubo de basura de la habitación y descargué el contenido de mi estómago, que parecía ser puro ouzo, en él. Empecé a sentirme un poco mejor. Con el ruido de la vomitona, Aimeé y Eva se levantaron, Aimeé literalmente de color verde. Le pasé el cubo y también al parecer devolvió hasta el vodka que se tomaron sus ancestros. Eva se limitó a recogerse el –larguísimo- cabello con movimientos algo mecánicos. Parecía estar bien, sólo algo mareada. Me pregunté qué tanto tendría que beber uno en su vida para zamparse dos botellas de ouzo y levantarse sólo desorientado. Agnés parecía a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Jamás la había visto así. Tomó un trapo y comenzó a golpearnos con él, prácticamente arreándonos hasta la cocina, donde nos sirvió tres tazones de un caldo de carne absolutamente cargado. Aimeé nisiquiera pestañeó para tomárselo. Yo tuve que hacer uso de mi estoicismo y me lo tomé con toda la calma del mundo para evitar que se devolviera por donde entró. Eva, sin muchas ceremonias, se lo empacó cucharada tras cucharada. _Tough girl._ Mientras tanto Agnés se había encargado del desastre que habíamos dejado en nuestra habitación. Aimeé, todavía haciendo "s" al caminar, se despidió de nosotras y se dirigió a Tauro. Eva se fue a Sagitario y yo me quedé allí, en la cocina de Leo. Recordé el consejo del maestro Dohko y encendí mi cosmo un rato, lo suficiente como para quemar el alcohol de mi torrente sanguíneo. No funcionó del todo. Aún seguía sintiéndome pésimo.

-Agnés, mujer, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté en mi patética excusa de griego apenas entró de nuevo a la cocina. La miré. Agnés casi nunca hablaba, generalmente era "invisible", parecía no hacer ruido, no respirar, no hablar, sólo hacía su trabajo y desaparecía casi misteriosamente. Yo le ponía unos treinta años pero podían ser más, con las mujeres griegas era muy difícil saber qué edad tenían en realidad. Así que ese cambio en su actitud me parecía de lo más alarmante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿QUÉ PASA?- me devolvió la pregunta con sarcasmo histérico.-pasa, muchachita irresponsable, que las Pruebas para las Armaduras han sido adelantadas. Son este viernes.

Casi sufro un derrame cerebral. Si mal no estaba, hoy era lunes. Cuatro días. Agnés vino hacia mí y empezó a darme palmadas en la cabeza. Así nos encontró Aioria, con cara de tener una resaca tremenda.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ahora qué hizo?-preguntó desconcertado. Gracias, Aioria, por el voto de confianza "¿ahora qué hizo?", como si yo hiciera cosas malas _todo el tiempo_. Bufé.

-¡Esta. Muchachita. Tonta. Se. Emborrachó. anoche. con sus .amiguitas. Y LAS PRUEBAS SON ESTE VIERNES!-gritó Agnés acompasando cada palabra con una nueva palmada en mi pobre humanidad agobiada y doliente. Aioria escupió la cucharada de caldo de carne que se había acabado de introducir en la boca.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó mi maestro.- ¿Qué las Pruebas serán este viernes?..y …y…¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no tenía idea. ¡Pero si debían ser en otras tres semanas!

Agnés dejó de golpearme y lo miró, dándose cuenta que él también estaba en plena resaca y por lo tanto no tenía autoridad moral para recriminarme nada. Suspiró sin duda pidiéndoles paciencia a los dioses.

-Me lo dijo una de las doncellas del Salón del Patriarca.-contestó ella.-Más les vale ponerse bien pronto. Y entrenar.

Aioria me miró. Yo lo miré, en pánico, con los ojos aguados. Si Agnés lo había sabido de las doncellas del Patriarca, era cierto. Muy cierto. Aioria, que estaba sentado a mi lado en la mesa, puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me despeinó para tranquilizarme mientras con su otra mano apuraba el contenido de su plato.

-No hacemos nada con preocuparnos, _Gatáki_. Lo que tenga que ser, será. Además estamos en muy mala condición como para entrenar ya. Entrenaremos en serio mañana y descansaremos hoy. Tengo muchas cosas que contarle a mi hermano…Cuando despierte.

-Ahí están pintados, par de irresponsables-refunfuñó Agnés furiosa por lo bajo, mientras nos daba la espalda moviendo trastes en el fregadero. Aioria y yo nos miramos, sonriendo con complicidad. Me sorprendía que Aioria no estuviera furioso también conmigo por haberme emborrachado. Supongo que la resurrección de su hermano tenía que ver en ello. Y me gustaba infinitamente este nuevo Aioria risueño. Pero luego recordé las Pruebas y mis entrañas volvieron a hacerse nudos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aioria, Dohko y Kanon daban vueltas a mi alrededor, casi muy evidentemente diciéndose cosas de cosmo a cosmo pero sin incluirme (muy groseramente en mi opinión) en la conversación. Nos encontrábamos en el Hall de Leo. Después de pelear, o intentar pelear, con Aioria durante un rato y que los tres nos diéramos perfecta cuenta del terrible deterioro que había dejado en mi cuerpo la pelea con Algol y mi subsecuente caída en coma y pérdida del sentido del tacto.

Era del todo imposible que me recuperara, al menos a tiempo para las Pruebas. Así que Aioria, renuente, había llamado a Kanon y a Dohko para que entre los tres se decidiera qué podía hacer yo o como solucionar la situación.

-Enciende tu cosmoenergía hasta que la sientas en el tope de tus fuerzas, Marah.-dijo Aioria. Le obedecí. Me abandoné al sentimiento de intenso escalofrío que me producía encender mi cosmo. Empecé a sudar. Cerré los ojos. Subió más. Y más. Y más. Y aún más. Lo único bueno que me había dejado aquella experiencia era que ya sabía que podía llegar al Séptimo sentido (estando al borde de la muerte, claro), pero que podía hacerlo, que mi cuerpo era capaz de soportar toda esa emisión de cosmo sin fallar. Volver a usar mi sentido del tacto había requerido de mí esa proeza. Luego de eso, el volver a acostumbrarme a usar mi cuerpo había sido durísimo. Había perdido gran parte de la masa muscular, de mi rapidez y mi fuerza, además de mi flexibilidad, y lo peor era que no podía entrenarme duramente para alcanzarlas de nuevo, debido a que de verdad estaba muy frágil. Así que básicamente era de nuevo un saco de patatas, así como al inicio de mi entrenamiento.

Abrí los ojos. Dohko, Aioria y Kanon me miraban con esa expresión "inexpresiva" que no auguraba nunca nada bueno de un Santo de Oro. Fallaban miserablemente en lo que a inteligencia emocional se trataba, intentaban ser enigmáticos pero no, no. No lo lograban.

-¿Esto es todo a lo que llegas?-preguntó Kanon, desconcertado, con cierto sarcasmo que sólo él y yo podríamos notar.

-No, claro que no.- le contesté, haciendo fuerza, a punto de desmayarme.-Apenas estoy calentando.

-Qué bueno.-murmuró Aioria, _clueless_.-Ya me estaba asustando.

Gemí de dolor al aumentar un poco más la potencia de mi cosmoenergía. Los tres se miraron casi con desesperación. Kanon me miró, suspiró y pareció tomar una determinación.

-No hay otra manera. Aioria, Dohko, les voy a pedir que se retiren, y que pase lo que pase, no intervengan.-dijo Kanon. Oh no. El sabía. El me conocía mejor que nadie. Yo también lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía lo que iba a suceder. Aioria lo entendió al vuelo y miró a Dohko.

-No, todavía no. ¡ _Lightning plasma_!-gritó mi maestro, atacándome. Grité. Gracias a mi cosmoenergía insuflando poder a mi cuerpo, pude moverme lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el plasma relámpago de Aioria.

-¡ _Rozan sho ryu ha_!-gritó Dohko, atacándome también. Se me erizó todo el vello del cuerpo de puro pánico, sólo al sentir la potencia de su cosmoenergía. El maestro jamás me había atacado en serio. Elevé aún más mi cosmo y no tuve tiempo de esquivar el ataque, así que puse mis manos frente a mí tratando de pararlo. Cuando el dragón de Rozán tocó mis manos creí que las había volado en mil pedazos. El dolor era increíble. Eso me asustó y encendí aún más mi cosmo para alejar ese ataque de mí.

-¡ _GALAXIAN EXPLOSION_!

Iba a morir. Iba a morir. Vi el ataque de Kanon dirigirse hacia mí casi en cámara lenta. Luego me dí cuenta de que si lo había visto, podría hacer algo para evitar mi muerte segura, pues estaba a mitad de camino entre el ataque de Dohko y el de Kanon. Cerré los ojos. Esos ataques se demoraban una eternidad en llegar. ¿Qué pasaría si podía absorber aquellos ataques y devolverlos?

No tuve tiempo de pensar. El _Galaxian Explosion_ llegó y me golpeó con toda la potencia de los ataques que desintegraban estrellas. Grité. Perdí la consciencia unos segundos. Luego me golpeé contra una de las columnas de Leo y sentí el golpe contra el piso.

-Levántate y pelea. Si no te levantas no eres digna de ser una santa de Athena.-me urgió Aioria. Luché para ponerme de pie. Volvía a tener cortes que sangraban. Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano derecha y temblando, me tuve que agarrar de la columna contra la que recién me había golpeado para poder estabilizarme.

-Muy bien. Apenas estamos calentando.-Kanon me devolvió el sarcasmo con brutalidad. Encendí mi cosmo en un ataque de ira. No alcancé a ponerme bien en pié. Aioria me atacó y me golpeó con los puños llenos de cosmo en el estómago, mandándome a volar lejos.

-¡Mal, Marah, Mal! No debes dejarte llevar de la ira, ¡nunca!-me regañó Aioria. Quise sacarle los ojos pero respiré un par de veces y traté de calmarme. Estaba de nuevo tirada en el piso del Hall de Leo.

Volví a ponerme de pie.

-Ataca, niña, ¡ataca!-me dijo Dohko.-tu oponente en las Pruebas no tendrá piedad de ti. Te matará si no te defiendes.

Encendí mi cosmo e inicié la secuencia de actos que me permitiría lanzar contra ellos el _Solar Storm_. Los tres sonrieron.

Lo lancé. Kanon, que ya lo había recibido en dos ocasiones anteriores, sabía cómo evitarlo. Esquivó mi ataque y en cinco milisegundos, me encontré con sus dos manos alrededor de mi cuello, su sonrisa de maniaco a dos centímetros de mi nariz y mis pies a medio metro del suelo. Empecé a ahogarme.

-Váyanse.-murmuró.-Sólo yo sé cómo sacar lo peor de Marah. Váyanse ahora.

Volteé mis ojos todo lo que pude para mirar a Aioria, que tenía la cara congestionada de ira. Dohko lo sostenía por los hombros a duras penas con sus brazos. Murmuré también a Aioria que se fuera. Al final lo grité.

-¡Vete, Aioria! ¡Váyase, Maestro Dohko! ¡ Pase lo que pase, no intervengan!

Kanon me miró. Lo miré. Como si yo fuera una muñeca de trapo, me acercó más a su cuerpo brevemente y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Un "lo siento" adelantado. Tragué saliva. Puso su frente contra la mía y encendió su cosmo.

- _Satán Imperial_.-murmuró. Me hundí en la inconsciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Algol de Perseus me perseguía de nuevo por sobre la arena caliente del desierto, con sus puños listos para golpearme. Mi abuelo yacía muerto sobre su sillón en la biblioteca de la casa de El Cairo, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos de horror. Las Marinas de Poseidón golpeaban sin piedad a mi padre, exigiéndole que les dijera dónde estábamos mi madre y yo, escondidas y llorando. Las marinas nos encontraban. La tomaban a ella del pelo. A mí, uno de ellos me cogía en brazos y me llevaba lejos de ella. Mi madre, como poseía su propia cosmoenergía, haciendo un último acto de sacrificio, hizo uso de todo su poder como una bomba para hacer que las columnas colapsaran y el techo de mármol matara a todos los que se encontraran dentro del templo. El guerrero corrió conmigo en brazos, yo llamando angustiada a mis padres. Un muro también colapsó sobre nosotros. El hombre murió. Pero yo estuve tres días junto a su cadáver pestilente, antes de que me sacaran de allí, casi muerta.

Empecé a llorar incontrolablemente. Encendí mi cosmoenergía. No, eso no. Con eso no iba a meterse. Eso tenía que respetarlo. La visión comenzó a volverse etérea, dos escenarios se superponían ante mis ojos, mis recuerdos y mi presente, con mis dedos alrededor de los fuertes brazos de Kanon de Géminis, intentando alejarlos, quitar su presión de mi cuello. El cosmo de Kanon aumentó y la visión volvió a estabilizarse. Ahora él se encontraba frente a mí, en el Hall de Géminis, golpeándome sin misericordia, pateándome una y otra y otra vez. La ira no era suficiente para vencerlo. La ira me consumía y no era capaz de levantarme del suelo debido al dolor y a la marea bestial de sentimientos que me inundaba.

Una voz femenina, que no identifiqué, murmuró " _Control"_ en mi cabeza.

Control, pensé. De nuevo me hundí en las sombras. Kanon y yo estábamos en un valle desolado iluminado por un sol negro, el horizonte lleno de cráneos humanos y cuerpos en descomposición. Me golpeó hasta lanzarme al suelo mientras yo me quedaba impávida de horror ante su ira. ¿Este era el hombre que hacía unas semanas me había amado hasta el delirio?

Grité enloquecida de dolor cuando Kanon pisó con saña mi brazo izquierdo, partiéndolo limpiamente por la mitad. Iba a morir. Me iba a morir. Kanon iba a matarme.

- _Si no te controlas a ti misma, todos habrán muerto en vano_.-dijo la voz femenina desconocida en mi cabeza, de nuevo. No era como el cosmo de una persona…era…casi como si fuera una cosa. Era impersonal, atemporal, no tenía latido.

Grité. Encendí mi cosmo de nuevo aunque todo mi cuerpo parecía a punto de fundirse en una agonía espesa e interminable, como de lava ardiendo dentro y sobre mí. Empecé a sentir el jalón que pronosticaba una temporada dentro de la dimensión del Triángulo Dorado. Ah no. Eso sí que no. Jamás. Grité de nuevo, esta vez no de rabia, ni de dolor, ni de miedo. Grité reuniendo todo mi coraje, grité reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, grité hasta desgarrarme la garganta, hasta que ví de nuevo a Kanon ante mí en la realidad, con sus manos todavía ahorcándome. Le di un golpe en la cabeza que lo lanzó volando al otro extremo de la habitación. Sorprendida por mi propia fuerza y juntando toda mi energía, me lancé hacia él, dispuesta a rematarlo, a dar el golpe de gracia. Vi las pequeñas partículas de luz danzando en el aire del atardecer. Fue algo casi mágico. Cerré los ojos y las atraje hacia mí, atraje toda la luz hacia mí cuerpo, hacia un único punto concentrado en mis puños, un punto de luz que se convertiría en miles de fragmentos en cuanto tocara a mi oponente y lo destrozarían desde adentro.

 _Photon burst_. Así lo llamaba Aioria. Una parte de su ataque más poderoso y peligroso. Pero mi ataque no funcionaba del todo como el Photon Burst. Era más bien la energía del Sol redirigida.

Kanon yacía en el suelo, esperándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Me quedé quietísima. Respirando agitada. Aún con la bola de luz de mis puños encendida, quemándome.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Hazlo!-dijo él. Parecía satisfecho y a la vez horrorizado, asqueado de sí mismo, contento y en pánico.-¡Mátame! Me lo merezco.

-No puedo.-contesté. Temblaba. Si no expulsaba el ataque, yo moriría.

-¡HAZLO, HAZLO!-gritó, urgiéndome con rabia.-¡HAZLO!

-¡NO!-grité también. Desesperada, hice lo que me pareció más prudente. Dirigí el ataque que aún se movía en mis puños hacia un muro, que prácticamente desapareció convertido en polvo. Caí de rodillas ante Kanon, que se levantó, sumamente molesto. Aioria y Dohko volvieron a entrar al Templo. Empecé a sollozar, y me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Apenas mis manos tocaron mi rostro aullé de dolor, pues estaban ardiendo, literalmente despidiendo humo.

-Nunca serás una santa de Athena, Marah.-escupió Kanon, furioso, poniéndose en pie.-No puedes controlarte pero tampoco eres capaz de matar _. Kanéna Éleos_ , niña, sin piedad.

Sollocé con más fuerza. Gracias al Satán Imperial de Kanon había recordado algo que estaba hundido en lo más profundo de mi mente y estaba aterida, desconcentrada, sin fuerza. Lo maldije para mis adentros.

Dohko me levantó del suelo. Aioria observó a Kanon irse con los puños apretados. Agnés sacó su cabeza por entre el quicio de la puerta de la cocina y gritó.

-¡YO NO LIMPIARÉ TODO ESTE DESASTRE!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volvía a estar en mi lugar favorito de la tierra para llorar: el baño de Leo. Hundida en el agua caliente hasta las orejas, sollozaba, mi cuerpo quejándose de dolor y mi mente aterida de angustia. ¿Qué clase de loco sicópata demente era Kanon? ¿Cómo podía hacerme una cosa así después de todo lo que habíamos hecho, de todo lo que me había dicho? Le temía, de nuevo. Muchísimo. Y lo amaba también, ¿qué haría? Estar con él me mataría, ¡pero estar sin él también!

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que hubieran otras Pruebas? Definitivamente no estaba lista. Me harían puré, me mandarían a Arabia Saudita en un cajón. ¿Era una armadura algo por lo que valiera la pena matar? Recordé todo lo que había vivido en el Santuario, lo bueno y lo malo. Dos coros se enfrentaban en mi cabeza, unas voces contestándome frenéticamente "si, ¡si!", otras, negando lúgubremente. Me tapé la cara con las manos. Alguien abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de mirar.

-Quiero preguntarte si deseas presentarte en las Pruebas.-dijo la voz de Aioria. Me quité las manos de la cara y lo miré. Estaba junto a la puerta, mirando fijamente al suelo. Parecía nervioso. Suspiré.

-Si, Aioria. Si quiero, a pesar de todo.-dije, pensando que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte. Quizá eso quería, que me mataran y acabar con aquella vida de dolor y sacrificio. Tal vez esperaba un milagro. Quizá solo quería cumplir el deber y si no salía bien, dar por terminada la labor y volver a mi casa para rehacer mi existencia y obliterar de ella al Santuario de Athena. Y a Kanon. Si, aquella me parecía una perspectiva lógica de las cosas. Aioria me miró, incrédulo.-Si, voy a presentarme. No sé si falle, pero lo haré. Te lo debo y me lo debo.

Mi maestro me observó inflando el pecho. Caminó varios pasos y tomó una gran toalla de la percha. Salí del agua tapándome con los brazos lo mejor que podía, y Aioria me envolvió en la toalla como un padre envuelve a su hija. Me palmeó un par de veces los hombros tras secarme el pelo con la tela.

-Muy bien, Marah. Entonces que empiece la cuenta regresiva.


	19. Damocles

**XIX**

 **DAMOCLES.**

Faltaban dos días para el gran día. Y no había dormido absolutamente nada.

Aioria y Dohko en su omnisapiencia habían decidido que, ya que yo era incapaz de pelear con mi cuerpo, debía hacerlo con mi cosmoenergía, y para eso, debían ponerme en _estado de sobrevivencia_. Definitivamente habían aprendido de la leccioncita de Kanon, con quien, por cierto, me rehusaba a hablar. Aunque me había buscado ya un par de veces y en ocasiones sentía pequeñas explosiones de su cosmo desde Leo. Definitivamente estaba de mal humor. Y yo también. Lo cual nunca era una buena combinación.

Yo no lo entendía para nada, su conducta era muy errática y extraña, y yo normalmente era una _drama queen_ , lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era a un _drama king_ para terminar de "mejorar" las cosas.

El nerviosismo de Agnés del día en que nos había comunicado las "buenas nuevas", se había disipado como un gas tóxico por todo el Santuario. En la mañana, al bajar corriendo y con el cosmo encendido hacia la Fuente de Athena, había escuchado ruidos de arcadas detrás de una columna. Cauta, me asomé. Era Aimeé, de pie pero doblada sobre sí misma, aferrada con una mano a la columna y la otra intentando sostenerse el largo cabello rubio para no ensuciarlo. Me acerqué y ella me observó con ojos desorbitados de susto y sonrojada a manchas de vergüenza, pensando tal vez que era Aldebarán o algún desconocido. Una vez se dio cuenta que era yo, volvió a vomitar.

Le sostuve el pelo y ella me miró un momento, agradecida, con la piel alrededor de los ojos inflamada de llanto. Otra arcada la atacó y siguió con su labor de devolver el contenido de su estómago. Ojeé por encima, sin querer meterme mucho en su privacidad, y me sentí preocupada porque su vómito era pura bilis y agua. Su estómago no era capaz de recibir comida. Le acaricié la espalda para intentar calmarla un poco. Tenía la ropa mojada, pegajosa. Aimeé también estaba desde hacía días metida en Tauro entrenando sin parar, como yo. Pude sentir su corazón desbocado bajo mi mano.

-Shhh, _habebti_. _Calm down. We will survive this_.- le dije, para intentar calmarla un poco. Estaba en un ataque de pánico en toda su extensión. Aimeé se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se enderezó. Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

 _-¿What if we don´t?_ -me contestó, con la voz temblorosa por la angustia. Mis ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que la veía así de mal, de nerviosa. Yo también estaba así de nerviosa pero procuraba no quebrarme. Si me quebraba sería el final de todo. La abracé. Así nos encontró Aldebarán, aferradas la una a la otra temblando, intentando no salir corriendo y huir del Santuario. Nos puso a cada una una de sus manos en el hombro y lo miramos. Su cara tenía una expresión de intensa preocupación. Aimeé lo miró con desconsuelo y me soltó. Aldebarán, como si fuera un papá inmenso, tomó la mano de Aimeé y se la llevó de nuevo al Templo de Tauro, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que no quisiera tomar un baño.

-¡Lo haremos, Bully!- le grité, cuando reaccioné.- ¡Lo lograremos!

Ella paró. Volteó a mirarme y sonrió. Yo también sonreí. Luego siguió su camino, y yo el mío.

Yo seguía nerviosa, tan nerviosa que tenía las manos heladas y me temblaban y ya no podía concentrarme. No había podido comer ni tomar líquidos debido al entrenamiento en un largo rato y ya lo estaba resintiendo. Era patético sentirse tan débil y saber que en menos de un día todo estaría decidido, que todo por lo cual habías luchado durante años estaría perdido, o ganado, pero que no dependía de ti porque otra persona te había dañado en el peor momento.

Necesitaba ir a un lugar donde pudiera calmarme. Había tenido una discusión de miedo con Aioria y como sucedía normalmente entre él y yo, habíamos llegado a las manos, y de nuevo nos había quedado clarísimo a mí y a él que mis oponentes en las Pruebas, a no ser que yo contara con una suerte increíble, iban a asesinarme. Necesitaba sentarme un rato en algún lugar callado y con luz solar en donde nadie me interrumpiera.

Y eso iba a ser una hazaña. El Santuario hervía de actividad. Todos estaban por ahí, entrenando, corriendo de un lado a otro, nerviosos. En mi cabeza me imaginaba al Patriarca y a Athena riéndose hasta las lágrimas de vernos a todos así. Al final, tras un rato de caminata, decidí que me sentaría bajo un gran cedro. Me tomó un rato darme cuenta de que inconscientemente había ido hasta el árbol bajo el que Kanon y yo nos habíamos dado el primer beso. Quise golpearme en la cara por ser tan tonta. _No necesitaba pensar en él justo ahora_.

Encendí mi cosmoenergía. Estuve un rato así, meditando bajo el sol, sintiéndome un poco peor con cada minuto que pasaba.

Alguien me dio palmaditas en la cabeza y abrí los ojos al tiempo que de un salto, alcanzaba una rama altísima del árbol y me sostenía de ella, perdiendo los estribos debido al sustazo. ¿Cómo podía alguien acercárseme tanto sin que lo notara? Por un momento pensé que había sido Aioria, que me había seguido para ajustar cuentas conmigo y volverme a dejar las nalgas chamuscadas. Pero no. No era mi maestro. Claro, había sido el Santo de la Esperanza _himself_ , porque así tenía que ser todo en mi vida, doloroso. Luego noté que estaba muy alto como para bajarme del árbol y no sabía ni siquiera cómo había llegado hasta allí. Empecé a gimotear. Seiya notó mi predicamento y se reía, doblado en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Espera a que me baje, burro con alas.- lo amenacé, sosteniéndome precariamente de una ramita muy muy delgada que empezaba a agrietarse.

-¡Jajajaaja! ¡Ven kitty kitty kitty! Ahhh, el gatito no puede bajarse del árbol, ¿llamo a los bomberos?- se burló Seiya alejándose del árbol, debido a que la rama estaba a punto de romperse.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, PELMAZO, TE VOY A DESOLLAR!- grité, con la cara roja de rabia y esfuerzo, moviéndome. Normalmente Seiya no conseguía sacarme de casillas, pero esta vez lo había logrado. Allí estaba, seguro y en el suelo, sacándome impunemente la lengua. Me quedé quieta. Miré hacia arriba. La rama estaba a punto de romperse. Y al final, como en cámara lenta, cedió bajo mi peso.

CRACK.

Alguien me sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo, con un golpe sordo que sentí hasta en los huesos. Lo primero que noté fue su olor. Sándalo, sal y humo de leña. Abrí un ojo. Por todos los dioses del averno, era Kanon. Seiya aún seguía riéndose. Maldita sea.

- _Exafanízetai, ftero_ _̱_ _t_ _ó_ _s g_ _á_ _idaros_. –siseó Kanon, mirándolo y expeliendo un aura de peligro que hasta a mí me asustó. Me puso en el suelo. Seiya dejó de reírse, me sacó la lengua y se la sacó a él. Kanon alzó una ceja, divertido. Seiya nos miró, al parecer sumando uno más uno, sonrió y puso pies en polvorosa. Desgraciado. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad, le haría pagar por sus burlas…y por dejarme a solas con Kanon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté, sacudiendo con mis manos algunas astillas y hojas que se me habían quedado pegadas de la ropa, evitando mirarlo.

-Te seguí.-me contestó, sin un ápice de vergüenza. Señaló la rama que había caído al suelo- Siempre que sales sola, te metes en problemas. Quería hablar contigo. Me has estado evitando desde el día en que te ataqué con el _Satán Imperial_. ¿Te hice daño?

Lo miré. Yo también quería hablar con él pero no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Sabía a qué se refería con "daño". Entre nosotros, el dolor físico y las heridas nunca habían sido un tema de conversación profunda. Nos curábamos mutuamente y ya estaba. El daño era emocional. Dolor en el alma.

-Si, Kanon. Me hiciste daño. Hay algunas cosas con las que no permitiré jamás que nadie juegue.-le contesté, con toda sinceridad. Él sonrió con algo de crueldad.

-Tienes mucho material con el cual jugar, princesa. Mucho dolor sin procesar, muchos recuerdos atroces en esa cabecita. Debes aprender a controlarte o tus enemigos te controlarán. Mi Satán Imperial es fuerte y milagrosamente te lo quitaste de encima, de una forma muy rudimentaria, pero lo hiciste. Sin embargo no sé qué harías contra un _Satán Imperial_ mío _real_ , o un contrincante de la talla de digamos…Ikki de Fénix, o Saga.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Quién carajos se creía para andar revolcando mis "recuerdos atroces" y mi "dolor sin procesar" en mi "cabecita de princesa"? ¡Idiota! Respiré para calmarme, ya me había agarrado de las greñas con Aioria hacía un rato, no me convenía liarme con otro santo dorado el mismo día.

-Afortunadamente para mí, no encontraré rivales de la talla de Ikki de Fénix o Saga de Géminis, esas cosas sólo pasan estadísticamente muy pocas veces y no creo tener tan mala suerte.-le contesté, con altivez y cierta burla. El volvió a sonreír.-Además, ¿Cómo así que un _satán imperial_ tuyo real? ¿Es que acaso tus experimentos conmigo han sido de mentiritas?

-Eres el ser humano con peor suerte que conozco, Marah Goldsmith. Pero espero que los dioses estén de tu parte. Y sí, todo este tiempo, he estado jugando. Contigo nunca he peleado en serio. Te habría convertido en polvo con sólo extender un dedo.-me dijo, aún más burlón que yo. Tuve que reconocérselo. Ese era un golpe muy bajo. Me reí a carcajadas de su lanzamiento de ácido a mis sentimientos y mi ego.

Me senté, con la espalda recostada contra el tronco del árbol. El me siguió y se sentó a mi lado. Dejé que entrelazará los dedos de su mano con los míos. Era un gesto muy suyo y muy dulce, muy parco, pero diciente.

-Lo siento.-murmuró. No lo miré. Yo sabía que se refería a usar mi dolor contra mí tras haber jurado no lastimarme de nuevo jamás. Asentí con la cabeza. Suspiró audiblemente. Entre nosotros nunca habían sido necesarias muchas palabras.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó. Mi mano empezó a sudar en la suya.

-No.- le contesté, con sinceridad.-No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo al combate en sí, sino a lo que vendrá después. Pelear no me asusta. Perder sí.

Lo miré. Él ya me estaba mirando desde hacía un rato, sus ojos verdes parecían demasiado límpidos, demasiado inexpresivos. Oh no. Esa expresión en un Santo de Oro nunca auguraba nada bueno.

-Podrías quedarte aquí. Muchos se quedan aquí tras las Pruebas, así no ganen una armadura. Algunos lo intentan una vez más. Para todos nosotros el Santuario fue nuestro hogar desde la niñez y es muy rara la ocasión en que alguno busca suerte por fuera. Además no creo que Nuestra Señora te deje marchar. Estás en peligro.

Parecía estar hablándose a sí mismo, convenciéndose de que yo no me iría tras perder en las Pruebas. _Él estaba convencido de que perdería_. Me retraje sobre mí misma y solté su mano. Este hombre, que me había entrenado, estaba seguro de mi derrota y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que me tendría cerca, sin importar mi opinión o mis sentimientos al respecto. Sentí una súbita punzada de rabia mezclada con ternura. Tremendo imbécil, cómo lo amaba.

Pero tenía que tomar medidas. Yo en cierto modo estaba mentalmente preparada para la derrota. Y para irme. Y debía empezar a cortar lazos si quería sobrevivir allá afuera.

Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, de todas las cosas que había pensado en los últimos días. Kanon era peligroso para mi bienestar físico y ía demasiado de él. Iba a terminar perdiendo la cordura completamente a su lado. Suspiré. Me puse en pie y luego me arrodillé entre sus piernas abiertas, mirándolo, para sentarme en _seiza_. Lo que tenía que decirle, tenía que hacerlo mirándolo a los ojos.

No pude evitar que mi mirada se aguara y que la voz se me quebrara. Dolía demasiado. Él pareció sorprendido. Quizá tal vez pensó que me quebraría ante él y lloraría de pavor ante la perspectiva de perder un combate que decidiría muchas cosas.

Pero esto iba mucho más allá.

-Kanon, independientemente de lo que pase en las Pruebas, de si me quedo o me voy, creo que lo mejor para mí y para ti es que lo que sea que tenemos, termine. Te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que has hecho por mí, las enseñanzas que he recibido de tu parte, los cuidados, el amor. Pero lo complicas todo, lo haces todo muy difícil. Hay cosas de ti que no comprendo y que me asustan, cosas de ti que no son sanas para mí. Y desde que llegué a tu vida no he hecho más que complicártela y ponerte en una posición demasiado compleja. Sé que te molesta muchísimo ya no ser parte de la Asamblea de los Santos. Y sé que es por mi culpa.

Kanon me observó sin mostrar emoción alguna. Una sonrisa torcida se adueñó de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y agachó un poco la cabeza. Luego volvió a abrirlos. Se puso de pie y me dejó allí, sentada sobre mis rodillas.

-Entiendo. –dijo, con una espantosa serenidad.-Mi única recomendación para ti, con respecto a las Pruebas, es que no te fíes de la aparente debilidad o fortaleza de un oponente. Busca sus puntos débiles, sé una tabula rasa, no te dejes provocar, y recuerda: _kanéna éleos_.

-Sí.-le contesté, un par de lágrimas que el ya no podía ver rodándome por las mejillas.-Sin piedad.

Se fue, caminando muy despacio. Yo me quedé allí, donde todo había empezado, con una sensación muy molesta de vacío en el pecho y un nudo atroz en la garganta. El viento movió las hojas del cedro. Suspiré de nuevo, convenciéndome de que era mejor así. Me puse también en pie, andando a tumbos, cegada por las lágrimas. Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Esta vez no me asusté.

Era Seiya. Me dio un pañuelo y lo tomé con ansias para secarme las mejillas y los ojos. Le di un sopapo en la cabeza. Nos había estado observando, el muy metiche. Él se quejó con un sonoro auch y me reí, causando que otro par de lágrimas se me salieran. Volví a secármelas.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó. Suspiré. No estaría nunca mejor de nuevo, pero tenía cosas importantes qué hacer. Negué con la cabeza. Seiya lo entendió.-Vamos, Miss Manners. Aioria me pidió que te llevara a Leo.

Y tras decir esas fatídicas palabras, se inclinó, me tomó por las rodillas, me lanzó como un saco de patatas sobre su hombro y el mundo se volvió un borrón.

Tras lo que parecieron segundos después, me encontré de frente con un Aioria casi histérico que me entró de un tirón a Leo. Miré a Seiya acusadoramente, con ira de la mala, y él me guiñó un ojo como despedida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Aioria, necesito a la niña. Deben parar de entrenar ya.-dijo Agnés con su voz más autoritaria. Mi maestro y yo nos separamos jadeando, o más bien él se quitó, y yo me arrastré en el suelo, donde habíamos estado luchando pankration. Me levanté con mucha dificultad, sintiéndome descoyuntada en todas las articulaciones. Agnés, con impaciencia, vino y terminó de ponerme en pie jalándome de la ropa.-Ven aquí, muchachita, te tienes que bañar y poner la túnica…

-¿Para qué, Agnés? Yo quiero irme a dormir.-protesté sin mucho ánimo. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y esperaba siquiera echar una cabezada de un par de horas, o me enloquecería.

Agnés me dio un golpetazo en la cabeza por mi impertinencia que me dejó viendo estrellitas. Daba palmadas más fuertes que las de Aioria. Juré que me iba a salir un chichón. Dejé de resistirme y fui con ella hasta la terma de Leo, donde me encerró con una túnica tipo quitón como las que había visto a Aimeé y a Eva vistiendo el día en que habían revivido a Aioros. Me bañé a consciencia y me vestí. Al salir, ella ya estaba esperando afuera, con mi hombrera, mi peto, mis muñequeras y mis rodilleras. Me las puso sin mucha consideración, apretando las correas tal vez algo más de lo necesario y murmurando con desdén cosas que sonaban como "demasiado flaca" "palillo" "van a matarla" y "Aioria irresponsable". Empecé a temer que las Pruebas empezaran en ese momento. Agnés me trenzó como pudo los flequillos para quitarlos de mi rostro. Me acarició las mejillas brevemente cuando terminó. Ahora sí pensé que iba a morir.

-Debes ir al Coliseo, Marah. Las amazonas tienen hoy su rito privado de purificación antes de las Pruebas.

Suspiré de alivio.

-Regresa temprano, Marah. Debes dormir.-susurró Agnés. Asentí con la cabeza y me fui de Leo antes de que Aioria recordara que iba perdiendo en el pankration y decidiera rematarme contra el suelo por milésima vez ese día.

En Tauro, me encontré con Aimeé, que también iba saliendo, con cara de no tener idea de a dónde iba, en dónde estaba o el porqué de la existencia, también vestida con el quitón y las hombreras. Juntas fuimos al Coliseo, donde nos encontramos a una pequeña multitud de Amazonas reunidas, ninguna portaba armaduras, ni siquiera Marin o Shaina. Todas estaban vestidas con quitones. Algunas portaban antorchas. Había muchas amazonas pequeñas allí también. Vimos a Eva al otro lado de la multitud, ondeando el brazo para llamar nuestra atención. Fuimos hasta ella.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Eva? ¿Por qué no entramos aún al Coliseo?-preguntó Aimeé, algo nerviosa. Eva le guiñó el ojo.

-Este es sólo el punto de reunión. Vamos a dar un paseo hasta un sitio secreto. Luego habrá un ritual.

-¿Vas a participar en las Pruebas?-pregunté. No se veía nerviosa, como nosotras, y me pareció admirable que no estuviera muriéndose de susto como Aimeé y yo. Eva negó con la cabeza, sin sonreír.

-Aioros y yo tuvimos unas cuantas luchitas de entrenamiento y decidió que no era prudente que yo me presentara en esta ocasión.-contó, en voz baja y con un rictus en los labios que nos dijo a Aimeé y a mí que estaba furiosa por la desconfianza de su nuevo maestro. Qué montón de problemas en el paraíso teníamos todas. De hecho, razoné con algo de rabia, si alguien tenia derecho a participar en estas pruebas era Eva, que había entrenado por años con Albiore de Cefeo, o con quien tuvieran a bien endilgarle para hacerla pasar trabajos.

Era muy injusto. La cara se me congestionó de rabia y me puse roja.

-¿Marah, estás bien?-preguntó Aimeé. Ultimamente sondeaba mis sentimientos con demasiada atención para ponerse a cubierto y a salvo antes de que me descontrolara. Su muestra velada de aprensión hacia a mí hizo que se me deslizara un cubito de hielo por la garganta. Toda mi rabia se fue, reemplazada por vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

-Si, Bully. Todo bien.-le contesté. Las amazonas se pusieron en marcha, guiadas por varias vestales que sostenían antorchas. Todas guardamos silencio e iniciamos una caminata en la oscuridad hacia un sitio al que yo personalmente nunca había ido, a las afueras del Santuario, en una inmensa garganta entre las montañas precedida por un desfiladero de pánico.

Había un bosque de cedros. Muchos, muchos cedros. Y un inmenso claro rodeado de grandes monolitos que parecían mucho más viejos que el mismo Santuario. El claro estaba iluminado en intervalos por largas antorchas clavadas al suelo y hogueras diseminadas. Había mesas llenas de hierbas y sacos de lo que reconocí como incienso, instrumentos musicales y grandes tinajas de barro. Varias vestales mayores tomaron los pífanos y los tambores y comenzaron a tocar, mientras las vestales que nos acompañaban nos hacían formar en filas, como en un ejército.

-¡Remuévanse todas las protecciones, pasen ordenadamente al frente y déjenlas en el suelo!-ordenó una vestal que había visto en varias ocasiones en el Templo del Patriarca. Se veía mucho mayor que Agnés. Suspiré y empecé a luchar con las correas de mi hombrera, mi pectoral, mis grebas, mis muñequeras y rodilleras, que la vestal de Leo había apretado tan fuerte. Cuando fue mi turno las deposité en la pila donde ya estaban todas las protecciones de las demás amazonas.

Cuando todas terminamos, nos empezamos a mirar unas a otras con recelo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? La música se estaba volviendo muy insistente, el tambor resonaba demasiado fuerte. Una vestal empezó a lanzar a manotadas incienso y hierbas sobre un inmenso atanor lleno de carbones calientes, creando una densa nube de aire perfumado que se combinó con el olor de la hierba y de los árboles. La luna creciente brillaba sobre todas nosotras.

Busqué a Aimeé, que estaba tres puestos hacia atrás y dos filas al lado de donde yo estaba. Se veía algo nerviosa. Eva tenia cara de aburrimiento infinito. Volví a mirar al frente y me encontré con que June, Marin, Shaina y las demás amazonas de su rango y época se estaban desvistiendo.

Quise huir. Huir muy rápido y muy lejos. Nadie me dijo que me había apuntado para rituales sáficos nudistas a la luz de la luna en un santuario griego cuando Aioria y Algol me habían ido a buscar a mi casa en Arabia Saudita hacía tres años. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de pánico. Volví a buscar a mis amigas con la mirada, mientras muchas otras amazonas más jóvenes se reunían aterradas ante la perspectiva, otras se quitaban la ropa sin más y las más pequeñas daban pequeños grititos de felicidad y se deshacían de los quitones, que les estorbaban.

Aimeé tenía la misma expresión que yo y se tapaba los pechos con los brazos, los ojos desorbitados de horror. Eva ya se había desnudado sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto, doblado su túnica y la estaba poniendo sobre una mesa. Luego vino hacia nosotras, que inconscientemente nos habíamos juntado una vez se deshicieron las filas.

-Venga, entre más se tarden en quitarse los trapos más las van a mirar, porque serán las únicas vestidas entre un montón de mujeres en pelota picada. Caray, como si aquí nadie hubiera visto nunca un par de tetas.-nos urgió, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Cómo la detesté en ese momento, ella era perfecta, no había absolutamente nada en su cuerpo de lo cual debiera sentirse mínimamente avergonzada. Excepto, claro, grandes moretones, que por lo que ví rápidamente, eran un rasgo común entre todas las amazonas, un lazo que nos unía, las evidencias de nuestra condición de guerreras.

Aimeé suspiró y se quitó la túnica. Vi rápidamente que yo me estaba quedando de última y era mala idea. Así que cerrando los ojos con fuerza, también me quité la ropa, la doble y la puse sobre una mesa. Apenas me volví, noté que un par de niñas se me quedaron mirando. Varias amazonas comenzaron a cuchichear y mirarme…pero no parecían asustadas o asqueadas, sino profundamente interesadas.

Observé en sus cuerpos grandes cicatrices. Sonreían mostrándose unas a otras las marcas y los moretones, relatando cómo se los habían hecho.

De repente me vi asediada por amazonas, preguntándome sin empacho de dónde habían salido esas cicatrices horribles y qué historia alucinante las acompañaba. Me sonrojé muchísimo.

-Me las hizo un león.-murmuré, atropellada. Vi caras de sorpresa y escuché varios "ooohhh" y "aaahhh".

-Así que de ahí es que salieron esas marcas.-me dijo Eva, aprovechando la confusión para acercarse de nuevo a nosotras y guiñándome un ojo.-pensé que te habían echado agua caliente por andar maullando en los tejados…

-¡Como gata en celo!-chilló Aimeé muerta de risa, dirigí un manotazo en su dirección que ella esquivó con agilidad, olvidando momentáneamente su verguenza por estar desnuda. En ese momento nos llamaron al orden golpeando el tambor, ordenándonos volver a las filas, lo cual hicimos rápidamente, empezaba a hacer frío y teníamos que estar moviéndonos constantemente para calentarnos. Nos dieron las instrucciones a seguir. Cada una debía ir a donde estaban las vestales, donde le volcarían un jarro con agua encima y le golpearían con ramas previamente purificadas en el incienso y aún humeantes.

Una vez estuvimos todas ritualmente limpias (es decir, mojadas, con mucho frío, golpeadas con ramitas filosas y calientes, y apestando a incienso), la música cesó. El cosmo de Athena resonó por todo el claro, como una onda expansiva, pero esta vez era distinto. No era el cosmo amoroso de Saori Kido. Era una energía poderosa, combativa, guerrera. Todas nuestras cosmoenergías se levantaron al unísono, respondiendo al llamado.

Y ante nosotros, de entre los árboles, sola, surgió una muy desnuda y muy brillante Atenea, envuelta en el fuego divino de su cosmo.

Nos arrodillamos, inclinando la cabeza. Y la música inició de nuevo. La Diosa caminó entre nosotros, haciendo que nos pusiéramos de pie, tocándonos la cabeza o los hombros. La luz que todas irradiábamos era tan brillante que tenía que entrecerrar los ojos. Era un arcoíris de luces y energías, que rugían con distintos caracteres e intensidades. Una vez Athena llegó a la parte del claro donde estaban las vestales, estas pusieron ante ella una serie de cajas de madera grandes, que la diosa abrió, tocando su contenido e imbuyéndolo de su cosmoenergía.

Túnicas blancas nuevas cuyos hilos rezumaban la pureza de la energía de nuestra Diosa.

Y que ella misma puso en las manos de cada una, con una sonrisa y una palabra de aliento.

Cuando llegó mi turno no lo pude evitar. Ya estaba llorando. La diosa quitó una lágrima de mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y puso en mis manos mi túnica, que vestí inmediatamente, sintiéndome más amada y bendecida que en mucho tiempo en mi existencia. Era un verdadero honor.

Una vez estuvimos todas vestidas, la vestal mayor del Templo del Patriarca, sacó de un arcón de madera tallado un vestido que todas vimos al mismo tiempo, era finísimo. Nos instruyeron para que nos ubicaramos en círculos concéntricos alrededor de la vestal que sostenía el vestido y dirigiéramos nuestra cosmoenergía hacia la amazona que teníamos delante, que estaríamos tocando en el hombro, hasta un pequeño anillo de cuatro amazonas, que estarían tocando el vestido. Así, quedaría imbuído de la energía de todas nosotras. Cuando estuvo hecho, la tela brillaba blanquísima, y la diosa, sin dudar, se lo puso. Ahora compartíamos un vínculo, Ella nos protegía y nosotras a Ella, literal y figurativamente.

El incienso no dejaba de perfumar el aire. Luego de esa parte del ritual, las vestales nos mostraron unos símbolos y sus significados, que deberíamos pintar con nuestros dedos y una tinta ritual de índigo sobre nuestras compañeras. Todas debíamos recibir un símbolo y todas debíamos dar un símbolo.

Aimeé, Eva y yo nos pintamos lunas y letras en los antebrazos que significaban "Protección", "Invencibilidad," "Coraje", afirmando así nuestro vínculo como hermanas de armas, más que amigas o simples compañeras de destino. Noté que sólo Marin, de entre todas las amazonas, se acercó a pintar un símbolo sobre Shaina. Y ella le devolvió el favor, pero ninguna otra amazona, joven ni mayor, se acercó a Ofiuco para compartir nada con ella. Por alguna razón me pareció triste, que ni siquiera en un evento como este, que estaba pensado para crear y fortificar lazos entre mujeres guerreras y servidoras de una Diosa, Shaina pudiera dejar su fachada, su máscara agresiva, y ser simplemente una más de las sirvientes devotas de Ella.

Tras esta primera parte del ritual, Athena se retiró del claro, acompañada de varias vestales, y la festividad inició. Comida y bebida fueron servidas y compartidas, y además hubo carreras, luchas y baile.

Pero yo estaba molida. Y recordaba la advertencia de Agnés. Necesitaba volver temprano a Leo y dormir un poco. Aimeé compartía mi predicamento. Eva deseaba quedarse pero la arrastramos con nosotras al Santuario, iniciando la larga y tortuosa caminata saliendo del bosque, atravesando el desfiladero de la montaña, volviendo al Santuario y hasta los Templos del Zodiaco.

Sólo cuando caí boca abajo, medio muerta de cansancio, sobre mi cama en Leo, fue que noté que ni Aimeé, ni Eva, ni yo, habíamos traído de vuelta las protecciones.

Nuestros maestros iban a matarnos. Habíamos perdido el equipo para pelear antes de unas Pruebas por Armaduras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aioria había tenido un ataque de ira en la mañana cuando se había enterado de que ya no tenía pectoral, hombrera ni rodilleras, con consecuencias muy divertidas para mí pero poco interesantes para Agnés. La había despachado a rugidos a buscar a Camille, la vestal de Tauro, e ir a comprar protecciones para Aimeé y para mí en los pueblos cercanos al Santuario de urgencia.

A mí, había vuelto a ponerme sobre su rodilla y darme una zurra en las nalgas con palmadas con alto voltaje. A esas alturas ya estaba tan llena de pánico que todo me daba risa, así que cada golpe de Aioria fue respondido con una risotada histérica de mi parte.

No me había dado tanta risa en el resto del día, pues me había hecho entrenar como loca y me había dejado sin comer ni beber.

Estaba en el Hall de Leo, con los ojos vendados, sentada en flor de loto y con mi cosmoenergía encendida. Aioria se paseaba hecho una fiera alrededor de mí, increpándome y lanzándome un ocasional ataque que debía esquivar. Intentaba no explotar. Ya sólo quedaba una noche entre mi destino y yo. Todo me daba vueltas. Definitivamente ya estaba en _survival mode_. Mi piel hormigueaba. Estaba "despersonalizándome", perdiendo la consciencia de la realidad, lo cual nunca era bueno.

-No podemos confiarnos de tu cuerpo, Marah.-me dijo Aioria.-está débil y maltrecho aún, no puedes pelear físicamente. Tenemos que apostarle todo a tu cosmo.

-Aioria, si no como ni duermo, no lograré nada mañana. Lo que no hicimos en tres años no lo haremos en una noche.-protesté yo. Aioria vino y me quitó la venda de los ojos.

-Tienes razón. Ve, báñate, come y duerme. Esperemos que los dioses te ayuden.

-¡Ja! ¿A mí?- me burlé, poniéndome en pie y temblando un poco.-Estoy maldita por uno de ellos, ¿recuerdas?

-Vete antes de que decida amarrarte a un pararrayos.-gruñó mi maestro mientras se recostaba contra una columna. No me hice de rogar y abandoné el Hall de Leo corriendo. No era bueno jugar con el Gran Gato cuando estaba de mal humor. Le tomé la palabra y fui a bañarme primero. La tinta azul de los trazos de Eva y Aimeé seguía sobre la piel de mis antebrazos como un tatuaje: me pregunté si alguna vez se iría. Luego de vestirme ataqué la cocina. Mientras tenía la boca llena de pan, en una mano un trozo de carne y en la otra un trozo de queso, llegó a mi mente la voz cósmica de Afrodita de Piscis.

- _Me debes una conversación_.-dijo. Agradecí con todas mis fuerzas que no pudiera verme, embutiéndome todo lo que encontraba. Creo que no le parecería _elegante_. Tragué y sonreí. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Salir un rato de la atmósfera asfixiante de Leo.

No pedí permiso. Estaba enojada con Aioria por volver a humillarme pegándome en el trasero como si yo tuviera cinco años. Nada mejor que volarme a tomar el té con su más despreciado compañero de armas, Afrodita de Piscis, y desobedecer abiertamente sus órdenes de irme a descansar, para arreglar cuentas.

Un largo rato después, me encontraba en Piscis, rodeada de arbustos de rosas blancas y rojas. En mi mano, una taza de delicioso Earl Grey con canela y cardamomo. Delante de mí, sentado en una pequeña mesa de madera, estaba Afrodita, tomando pequeños sorbos de su taza de vez en cuando. Desde donde estábamos, un jardín en el área privada de Piscis, se podía ver a lo lejos el Salón del Patriarca y parte de la estatua de Athena.

-Hasta hace poco no entendí por qué me caes bien, niña.-dijo como saludo. Lo miré, de hito en hito. ¿Yo le caía bien a Afrodita?, pensé, él me observó muy serio. -¿Por qué la cara de incredulidad? Soy humano, niña, tengo derecho a tener personas que me caen bien…y que me caen mal. Como te iba diciendo, pienso que me caes bien debido a que estás tan sedienta de victoria y de gloria como yo.

 _He´s struck a nerve_. ¿Cómo podía este hombre conocerme tanto? Dejé la taza sobre la mesa para evitar que me repiqueteara sobre el plato, debido a que me temblaron las manos. Afrodita se rió con su risa femenina, deleitado.

-Los santos hacemos labores de inteligencia, ¿sabías? Así nos enteramos de las debilidades y fortalezas de los discípulos ajenos.- dijo, dándome una respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada. Me dio un poco de rabia.

-Aioria jamás me ha hablado de las debilidades de los alumnos de otros, ni de sus fortalezas.-le dije yo, mirándome las uñas de la mano derecha. Luego lo miré. También había puesto su taza sobre la mesa. Puso ambos codos sobre ella y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, para luego apoyar el mentón sobre ellos y mirarme fijamente. Sonrió, avieso.

-Eso es porque Aioria siempre juega según las reglas. No es tonto ni débil en lo absoluto, por supuesto, pero su falta de creatividad me aburre. Tú no me aburres. Tienes claro lo que quieres, y lo que quieres es la belleza, la victoria, el poder. No eres un _coeur simple_ , no, en absoluto. Y estás dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por lo que quieres, ¿o me equivoco?

Cerré los ojos. Volví a tomar mi taza y le dí un sorbito antes de mirarlo. Tenía razón en todo, esa era mi esencia, contra lo que había estado luchando desde que empezó mi entrenamiento con Aioria. Ya había entendido de manera dolorosa que el poder no era igual al honor, pero oh, qué tentación maravillosa era el poder, sobre todo ahora que me encontraba tan débil. Para Kanon también el poder había sido una tentación. Comprendí de golpe muchas cosas. Abrí los ojos.

-No, no se equivoca, maestro.-le contesté. Sentí como si una mano me estrujara el pecho al pensar en Kanon. Estuve segura de que Afrodita notó mi desconsuelo.- Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por lo que quiero.

Afrodita estiró una de sus manos hasta donde yo estaba y tomó uno de los mechones de mi pelo. Lo movió entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, algo disgustado. Luego retiró la mano y volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes.

-Te prefería con el pelo largo, ¿sabes? Te veías más imponente. Aunque el _kohl_ negro en los ojos es un acierto, siempre quise decírtelo. Al principio no me gustaba eso de que las amazonas andaran sin máscara, pero ahora mi opinión ha cambiado. La belleza es un arma poderosa, en especial cuando se sabe cómo usarla.

Parpadeé algo incrédula. ¿Cómo había pasado de algo tan trascendental a absoluta _small talk_? Acabé mi taza de té. Algo me vino a la cabeza. La expresión de las amazonas cuando vieron mis cicatrices, la expresión de Kanon cuando peleábamos. La expresión de Algol cuando me miraba.

-Entiendo que para usted la belleza está más ligada con el asombro que con deleitarse. El asombro que causa pavor, incluso. No entiendo qué quiere decirme, ¿debo usar mi aspecto como un arma? Pero, ¿cómo, cuál? No encuentro poder alguno en cómo me veo...No sé qué debo hacer...

Afrodita me miró. Empezó a reírse, con esa risita que empezaba a detestar. Femenina y aguda. Tuvo que dejar su taza de té en la mesa. Esperé un rato hasta que el ataque de risa se apagó.

-Tu aspecto ya es un arma. El cómo te presentas al mundo dice mucho de ti, es un lenguaje que puede leerse. Tu no quieres causar pavor, quieres causar admiración, respeto...Sé que debajo de esa apariencia prístina se esconden horrores y oscuridad...Y en eso, querida, nos parecemos más de lo que tú crees...Lo que quiero decirte es que no importa qué suceda mañana, qué oponente se te ponga en frente. Hay momentos en los que la máscara debe dejarse caer...No temas ser cruel, no temas responder a esos impulsos que están en ti. No debes dudar. Si quieres lograr la victoria debes estar dispuesta a dejarlo todo. Debes permitir que ese horror que brota de tu alma se apodere de tí y te dé toda la ira y el odio que necesitas para acabar con quien se oponga a tus deseos. Debes hacer uso de todo lo que tienes. ¿Estás dispuesta?

Recordé las palabras de Kanon. _"Tienes mucho material con el cual jugar, princesa. Mucho dolor sin procesar, muchos recuerdos atroces en esa cabecita. Debes aprender a controlarte o tus enemigos te controlarán"._

Afrodita de Piscis estaba dándome la clave para aprovechar todos mis traumas, mi rabia, mi odio, mi verguenza, mis frustraciones, mi tristeza, mi soledad, como una potente arma para deshacerme con presteza de mis enemigos. Controlarlos en vez de dejarme controlar por ellos. Proyectar en ellos todos mis sentimientos negativos y simplemente purificarme usando chivos expiatorios. Qué bonito. Era perfecto y lo amé.

Pero dudé antes de contestarle. ¿De verdad mataría a otra persona por una armadura? Antes de que lograra articular palabra, Afrodita habló.

-Eso pensé, niña. No me decepciones.

Y con eso dio por terminada nuestra breve conversación. Se levantó de la mesa y me señaló con cortesía la salida. Le hice una breve reverencia y le agradecí por el té.

Volví a Leo con la cabeza hecha un nudo. En el camino pensé en Kanon y en Afrodita. Ambos habían hecho parte de la _historia oscura y fea_ reciente del Santuario. Ambos también se habían arrepentido, supuestamente. Pero eran personas muy complejas, cuya oscuridad estaba siempre allí, latente. Kanon quería más que la vida del soldado, quería el poder. Afrodita quería más que el simple servicio, quería la gloria. En eso me parecía a los dos. ¿Eso quería decir que estaba mal encaminada, que no merecía ser una santa de Athena? Pero…ellos eran Santos de Athena, aún así. Yo quería proteger a Athena, ser su sirviente, seguir siendo parte de una hermandad de guerreras, las caras sonrientes de Aimeé y Eva en mi cabeza…Pero también quería más. Mucho más. Me quité la ropa, me puse la pijama y me acosté.

Miré la oscuridad del cuarto, con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Recordé el mito de Damocles, quien había querido saber qué se sentía ser rico y poderoso, y como enseñanza, había recibido el cenar manjares con una espada colgando sobre su cabeza de una delgada crin de caballo.

El poder era peligroso y eso había intentado enseñármelo Aioria. Peligroso por lo que podías llegar a hacer con él y peligroso por lo que podrías llegar a hacer por él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Habebti_ : querida (árabe)

 _Exafanízetai, ftero_ _̱_ _t_ _ó_ _s g_ _á_ _idaros:_ Desaparécete, burro con alas (griego)

 _coeur simple:_ Corazón sencillo. (Francés) es una expresión que se refiere a una persona sin grandes aspiraciones.

Gracias a **Shadir,** por sus reviews en cada capítulo, breves y sustanciosos. Me alegra que me sigas leyendo. A **Kyokai1218** , mi nuevo lector, espero que la historia te siga gustando. Gracias a **Kari,** **Geminisnocris** y **Liluz de Géminis** por dejarme jugar con sus pobres corazones muajaja. Les agradezco infinitamente su lealtad y que me sigan apoyando y escribiendo. Gracias sobretodo a **Bully** _ **AKA**_ **/The Ninja Sheep/** por su apoyo incondicional, sean buenos y pásense por _Crossroads_ y _Saint Seiya Drabbles_ , pues allí estan las historias de Aimeé y Eva.

Próximo capítulo, ¡Las Pruebas!

¿Alguna vez has sentido tu Cosmo?


	20. Naked

_**Tsuki Girasol: Holiiii! Qué review mas largooooooooooooooo! Lo amé, muchas gracias! Amo ver que lo que estoy contando se entiende, y te gusta! Sobre Kanon y Marah, pues, es apenas logico que un par de personas con tantos problemas no sean capaces de mantener una relacion sana, así se amen...locamente. JAJA. Aioria al fin y al cabo es un Leo, y algo de impulsivo tiene que compartir con Marah. Aunque a veces pienso que las nalgadas lo hace por que para él, Marah es una niña pequeña. La humanidad de los personajes, y las tentaciones, me parecen un aspecto crítico para hacer las historias creíbles. Gracias de verdad por tu lealtad, tus comentarios y por estar siempre al pendiente de mis delirios guajiros :D**_

 _ **Guest: Si, tengo cuenta en D.A. Envíame un privado y hablamos :D Gracias por leerme!**_

 _ **Lina Elnath: Que Marah aprenda cosas de Afrodita es bueno...y malo...D: Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, leer esta historia y me siento feliz de que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Marde State: HOLIIIIII! Gracias por todos tus comentariooooooosss! Me alegra el día cada que veo algo tuyo en el feed de reviews! Me honra que me digas que te gusta como manejo las emociones de los personajes, a mi me parece que a veces exagero, pero Marah está loca y Kanon tambien. Un abacho grandote y gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

 _ **Kari!: siiiiii! sigues vivaaaaaaaaa! Gracias por tu comment!**_

 _ **Panksy, Perséfone X; ¡Gracias por leerme!**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos ni saludos o abachos, hoy les presento,**_

 **XX**

 **NAKED**

De nuevo me encontré a mi misma pasando de un sueño completamente inocuo a uno que, yo sabía, se convertiría en una pesadilla. Estaba rodeada de tinieblas, con sólo una luz iluminando un círculo muy pequeño a mi alrededor, desde arriba.

No tenía ropa. Pero ese hecho extrañamente no me aterraba ni me producía ningún tipo de vergüenza. Sentí un aleteo sobre mi cabeza. Un cuervo enorme y negrísimo descendió suavemente sobre mí y se posó en mi hombro, sus garras aferrándose a mi piel con una suavidad inaudita. El ave me acarició el rostro con sus alas. Luego lo ví transformarse en una inmensa serpiente pitón que descendió por mi tronco, enroscándose, sin hacer presión, y luego por mis piernas, hasta el suelo.

Empecé a temblar. El enorme _drakon_ se enroscó dócil a mis pies, casi como si intentara acariciarlos con su cabeza. Extrañada y temblorosa, me puse de rodillas para tocar la piel lisa del animal con los dedos. Sacó su larga lengua bífida y con ella me azotó levemente el rostro. Sus ojos dorados y brillantes me hipnotizaban. Un segundo después, tras parpadear la serpiente ya no estaba, y en su lugar, estaba el borde de una túnica de un blanco tan brillante que me hería los ojos. Miré hacia arriba. Un hombre con una cabellera flameante me miraba fijamente. Tenía unos inmensos y hermosos ojos azules. Me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie. Al hacerlo reveló que la túnica blanca era sólo un himatión, y que tenía otra túnica bajo él. Sus ropajes eran de un vívido color rojo y naranja, bordado de oro. Era altísimo y su presencia era totalmente inhumana.

El calor que irradiaba era increíble. Supe quién era. Qué era.

El dios Apolo. El pavor que me inundó hizo que se me salieran un par de lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Por qué estaba desnuda, dónde estaba mi ropa?

-" _Yo podría otorgarte ropajes dignos_ _".-dijo su voz, profunda y cantarina, vibrante, musical, en mi cabeza._ _-"Si vienes a mí. ¿Por qué lloras, mortal? No tengo intención de hacerte daño alguno."_

En sus manos apareció un hermoso peplo de seda finísima de color amarillo claro, casi transparente, bordada en oro. Me lo estaba ofreciendo. Sobre él, una corona de laureles dorados y un velo blanco que parecía hecho de escamas de serpiente transparentes e irisadas.

Pensé en la sencilla túnica blanca de algodón bordada de azul que había tenido puesta en otro sueño, en otra visión. Quería de verdad esa túnica, como la que vestían las doncellas del Patriarca. Pero ésta que el dios me ofrecía era tan hermosa, tan suave. Y seguramente me quedaría perfecta, me vería deslumbrante en ella. Tomé consciencia de mi desnudez y me cubrí los pechos con los brazos. Miré al suelo. De nuevo sentí su voz en mi cabeza.

-" _Insistiré hasta que vengas a mí, mortal. Hasta que tomes el puesto que te corresponde. Mi oferta sigue en pie_. _Mi paciencia, sin embargo, no es infinita_."

El calor y la luz se fueron, y me quedé allí, rodeada de tinieblas sólidas, de rodillas y desnuda, completamente sola, por el resto de la eternidad…

Abrí los ojos. Volvía a encontrarme flotando a unos centímetros de mi cama, con mi cosmoenergía encendida. Súbitamente se apagó y aterricé en mi colchón con una fuerza que me quitó el aliento unos segundos. Miré hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Aioria me observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Lo cual no era bueno.

-Tuviste una visión.-me dijo. No era una pregunta. Una de las cosas que más le preocupaba a Aioria de mi eran mis sueños-visiones. Ciertamente a mí también, pero era apenas normal, con todo el estrés, la presión, las dudas que me había metido Afrodita y mi estúpida decisión de haber dejado a Kanon, que ya estaba empezando a pasarme factura.

Me quité el sudor de la frente con la mano. Me sentía extremadamente cansada. Había dormido muy poco.

-No lo sé, maestro. Digamos que son sólo pesadillas. Me ha pasado antes. Sólo pesadillas.

Aioria tenía un rictus en los labios. Asintió, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de mis palabras. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos. Hora de levantarse. Hay que desayunar, calentar esos músculos, bañarse y vestirse. Hoy es el gran día.-me dijo sonriendo. Sonreí, contagiada de su entusiasmo. Además eché mis preocupaciones al caño. No estaba particularmente inclinada a creer que un dios se comunicaba conmigo vía sueños. Me sentí un poco esquizofrénica pensando en esa posibilidad. Cuando te comunicas mucho con los dioses eres espiritual, pero cuando ellos se comunican mucho contigo quiere decir que tu salud mental no es buena.

Y yo sospechaba que mi sanidad mental era más bien deplorable.

Me sacudí ese pensamiento. Me puse de pie y seguí a Aioria a la cocina. Agnés ya había servido un espartano desayuno de pan blanco, fruta y té verde. Comí con verdaderas ganas. Luego Aioria y yo hicimos calistenia en el Hall de Leo, con ambos cosmos encendidos.

Volví a ponerme nerviosa al notar la debilidad de mi cuerpo. Aioria me envió a bañarme y a vestirme un rato después. Elegí mi mejor ropa, una camisa blanca, un legging azul oscuro, mis botas negras. Me vendé con todo cuidado los puños y las muñecas y me puse los protectores de los codos, las rodillas y los hombros que Aioria había comprado especialmente para la ocasión, y que yo había encontrado sobre mi cama al venir del baño. Mi pelo aún no estaba lo suficientemente largo como para atarlo, así que lo dejé suelto. Por último, puse bajo mi camisa el collar de ágate que me había regalado Kanon. Lo olí. Por alguna razón, quizá por haber estado tanto tiempo guardado entre sus cosas antes de que me lo regalara, olía a él y las piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerme. Suspiré un par de veces antes de salir de la habitación, mi estómago empezando a comerse a sí mismo de nervios.

Afuera estaba Aioria, vestido con su armadura y su capa blanca. Era una de las pocas veces que lo había visto vistiendo su ropaje y me pareció que se veía guapísimo, digno, noble. En una de sus manos cargaba su tiara. Al acercarme, me despeinó con su mano libre y sonrió.

La sensación de vacío en la boca de mi estómago se acentuó hasta casi hacerse insoportable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Santuario hervía de excitación. Con cada paso que dábamos hacia el Coliseo sentía que el mundo se tambaleaba bajo mis pies. Nos habíamos cruzado con varias personas en el camino, y sobretodo, con desconocidos Caballeros y sus alumnos, que venían de sus lugares de entrenamiento alrededor del mundo para ésta ocasión. Viejos amigos reencontrándose y saludándose. Personas que tenían armaduras que claramente no eran del Santuario.

Me dieron arcadas pero las disimulé con éxito. June, vistiendo también su armadura, se aproximó a nosotros. Sus dos alumnas mayores, que también competirían en las Pruebas, estaban verdosas de miedo. Así que yo no era la única. Aioria y Camaleón se saludaron con entusiasmo. Entramos al Coliseo, que empezaba a llenarse lentamente. Seguí como un zombie a Aioria, que se sentó junto a Aldebarán y Aimeé. Le sonreí a la taurina, que me sonrió de vuelta. Ella también tenía protectores como los míos, y parecían nuevos. Seguramente Aioria y Aldebarán estaban aguantándose para castigarnos por ese gasto innecesario. Justo detrás de mí estaban Saga y Kanon, muy callados y serios. En la grada inferior, estaban Milo, Camus, Shura y Aioros, y entre ellos dos estaba sentada Eva, con cara dividida entre el interés por el capricorniano y exasperación hacia su maestro, que al parecer estaba dándole una regañina entre dientes. Afrodita estaba tres gradas más arriba, solitario, como siempre. Chloe de Cáncer se sentó al lado contrario de donde estábamos Aioria y yo, junto a Aldebarán y Aimeé. A mi lado se sentaron Mu y Kiki. Tras una media hora, cuando todo el Coliseo estaba a reventar, un heraldo tocó un pífano y todos nos pusimos de pie. En ese momento, al palco, entró el Patriarca y tras él. Nuestra Señora, vestida con una sencilla túnica blanca y portando la Niké. Todos a una, santos, amazonas y aprendices, nos inclinamos en dirección a ella, poniendo nuestra mano derecha sobre nuestro corazón. Ella sonrió. Nos levantamos. Antes de tomar asiento, se aproximó a una mesa cercana a la arena, y retiró una enorme manta blanca que estaba posada sobre ella, ocultando lo que evidentemente eran Cajas de Pandora.

Hoy se disputarían seis armaduras. Todas estas personas habían venido a observar seis combates. Todo el Coliseo al parecer contuvo el aliento al verlas. Desde donde yo estaba no podía distinguir bien de cuáles armaduras se trataba. Así que tendría que esperar hasta mi propio combate para saber qué armadura me elegiría.

-Hoy, estos seis ropajes elegirán a su portador.-dijo Nuestra Señora, con su voz cantarina y etérea, que sin embargo, se escuchaba hasta el último rincón del Coliseo. –Peleen con valor, aprendices. Honren las enseñanzas de sus Maestros. Y si resultan vencedores, serán mis defensores y protectores, y yo cuidaré de ustedes, y ustedes cuidarán de mí y de este hermoso planeta y sus habitantes. Acepten el desafío con entereza. Entre nosotros el día de hoy se encuentran los Guerreros del Dios Poseidón y del Dios Odín. Ellos también serán testigos de su compromiso.

La diosa Athena tomó asiento en su trono de respaldo alto. Fue el turno de Shion, vestido con sus ropas ceremoniales, de ponerse en pie.

-¡Que empiecen las Pruebas!-exclamó Shion. Volvió a tomar asiento.

Casi me da un derrame cerebral. Empecé a apretarme los dedos unos con otros, casi agradeciendo el dolor que me producía hacer eso, encontrar una válvula de escape a mi nerviosismo.

-¡Primer combate! ¡Yanni aprendiz de Camaleón contra Aleister, aprendiz de Musca!

La aprendiz de mayor edad de June, que tendría trece años, se levantó con decisión de su puesto y avanzó hacia la arena, para enfrentar a su oponente, un muchacho inmenso, muy alto y muy delgado. Apenas inició su pelea algo muy extraño me sucedió. Al parecer los nervios hicieron que me desconectara de la realidad y dejé de mirar las luchas. Me observé las rodillas. Pensando, recordando. Los gritos y alaridos de la multitud me llegaban como si yo estuviera bajo el agua.

Recordé todas y cada una de las enseñanzas de Algol. Recordé todas y cada una de las enseñanzas de Aioria. Las de Dohko. Las de Kanon. Incluso lo poco que había aprendido de Afrodita. Como si me preparara para un examen escrito, febrilmente en mi cabeza se sucedían momentos, mientras me apretaba los dedos. El tirón que se sentía al salir y entrar del Triángulo Dorado, la diferencia de atmósferas. Yo, con una cadena atada a un tobillo que en el otro extremo tenía un pedrusco, nadando por horas contra la marea del Cabo Sounión. Aioria enseñándome a utilizar el Lightning Plasma. Volví en mí con un respingo, como cuando se sale de las profundidades a tomar aire, cuando Aioria me puso una mano sobre el hombro. Alcé la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte en el cuello. Acababan de mencionar mi nombre.

-¡Cuarto combate! ¡Marah Aprendiz de Leo contra Hannas, aprendiz de Leo Minor!

Aioria apretó brevemente mi mano cuando me puse en pie. Su cosmo en mi mente me dijo, _"Confío en ti. Sé fuerte._ " Respiré, me puse recta y caminé hacia la arena como si me dirigiera hacia un trono. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, esperando con los nervios jugándome una mala pasada, imaginándome horrores metidos en el cuerpo de un oponente del tamaño de Aldebarán.

Al final, mi oponente real salió un poco después de que yo estuviera esperándolo, claramente nervioso.

Mi primer pensamiento era que aquello tenía que ser una broma, cuando lo vi. Casi se me escapó una carcajada.

Hannas podría ser mi hermano menor. Si mucho, tendría doce u once años. Era bajito, delgado pero fibroso, se le notaba bien entrenado. Tenía la piel algo tostada, ojos claros, grises, y pelo de color azul aguamarina, que le llegaba a los hombros. Se le veía nervioso. Hice de mi cara una máscara y no dejé translucir absolutamente ningún sentimiento u emoción, pero mi cabeza era un maremágnum. Me parecía un insulto.

En otra época, fácilmente podría haberle quebrado el cuello a un niño como él. Ahora, quizá no tan fácilmente, pero de igual forma, no me sentía capaz de hacerle daño. Era demasiado joven, se veía demasiado frágil. No debía confiarme, claro estaba, podría ser que ese niño ocultara en su cuerpecito una cosmoenergía monstruosa que me matara en pocos segundos. Lo que no debía hacer era darle chance de atacarme físicamente. Así que yo empecé la función.

Encendí mi cosmoenergía. No hasta el tope pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para iniciar un combate serio. El chico encendió la suya. Quise sonreír pero decidí mantener mi _póker face_ hasta donde me fuera posible. No era ningún tonto, también estaba tanteándome. El poder que estaba expeliendo era una fracción de su poder real, al igual que lo que yo estaba haciendo. Se lanzó hacia mí, tratando de golpearme. Lo esquivé varias veces. Era muy muy veloz. Su cosmoenergía era de color azul eléctrico, y se sentía febril, rápida, escurridiza. Empecé a hartarme del jueguito. Aumenté un poco más mi cosmo, muy reluctante, porque de verdad no quería hacerle daño, y cuando vino hacía a mí dispuesto a golpearme, le puse un Lighting Plasma en la cabeza que lo lanzó al otro lado de la arena. El volumen de la audiencia volvió a subir, pues en medio de mi absoluta concentración, no lo había sentido. Aioria rugía. También escuché a Eva. Esperé con prudencia a que Hannas volviera a ponerse en pie, lo cual hizo sin sorprenderme. Aumentó el poder de su cosmoenergía, y por primera vez me atacó en serio.

- _¡Swirling knives!_

Cientos de esquirlas eléctricas se precipitaron contra mí, como un tornado. No era nada comparado, sin embargo, con el _Lightning Plasma_ _de Aioria_. Esquivé la gran mayoría de ellas, algunas me acertaron, sacándome sangre de pequeños cortes en la piel que me ardieron. Me acerqué a él con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz, gracias a la cosmoenergía insuflando fuerza a mi cuerpo. Volví a usar contra él el Lighting Plasma y volví a enviarlo volando, esta vez, contra las paredes de la arena. Cayó al suelo, yo diría que casi inconsciente, sangrando. Suspiré algo aburrida. Esto no me estaba gustando.

Ganarle a ese niño no sería ningún reto, ninguna honra. No quería ganar así. Se puso en pie. Estalló de rabia. Sonreí. Eso era. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Vino hacia mí y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estábamos enzarzados en una violenta pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con todas las de la ley, puñetazos, llaves, lanzamientos y patadas. El chico me estaba ganando, lógicamente. Debía defenderme pero no quería hacerle daño. No podía hacerle daño. Era tan sólo un niño.

Me enojé un poco cuando me dio una patada en la cara que hizo estallar burbujas de sangre en mi nariz y en mi boca. Me limpié el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Ejecuté con él un truquito que me había ocasionado horas de dolor insoportable en Géminis. Usé mi cosmoenergía concentrada en las palmas de mis manos como una bomba, pensando en quebrar sus huesos, y con un poco de satisfacción escuché sus costillas crujir bajo mis ataques. Hannas dejó de atacarme, y se quedó de pie, hiperventilando, con el cosmo aún encendido, reuniendo fuerzas para seguir, doblado de dolor. Podría matarlo. Pero no quería. No valía la pena. Y antes de que pudiera venir hacia mí de nuevo, estiré ambos brazos hacia el cielo, dibujé con ellos un enorme círculo, y lo lancé hacia el chico. Era un _Solar Storm_ flojo. Sólo quería dejarlo inconsciente. El ataque lo impactó y lo dejó boca arriba en la arena, con los ojos abiertos. Me relajé y apagué mi cosmoenergía.

El combate había terminado, ¿no? ¿Porqué Shion no lo daba por finalizado? Le dí la espalda a Hannas para mirar a Shion. El Patriarca me observaba. Entonces noté que algo iba tremendamente mal, pues sentí una explosión de cosmo a mis espaldas y luego noté un dolor ardiente y luego azoté la arena, comí polvo, perdí la consciencia un par de segundos. Cuando abrí los ojos y me levanté del suelo, algo dolorida, pero no tanto como esperaba estarlo, me quedé aterrada, presa del pánico. El volumen volvió a subir y escuché gritos, imprecaciones, risas, y palabras de júbilo, y vi a la armadura del Lince descendiendo sobre el cuerpo de mi contrincante.

Me puse en pie. No lo podía creer. Una sensación de absoluta irrealidad me invadió. No podía estar pasando.

Había perdido. Contra ese niño. Un chiquillo al que habría podido convertir en polvo. Ya había sucedido. Todo había pasado. Hannas se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando de felicidad. Yo estaba de pie, atónita, con los ojos desorbitados. Parpadeaba tratando de sacarme a mí misma del estupor.

-¡La Armadura del Lince ha elegido como portador a Hannas, aprendiz de Leo Minor, que de ahora en adelante será conocido como Hannas, Santo de Bronce del Lince!-dijo la voz de Shion, lejos, muy muy lejos. A miles de kilómetros.

Di media vuelta y caminando lentamente abandoné la arena. Había entrado caminando como si fuera hacia un trono, y debía abandonar el escenario con la misma dignidad. Me dolía la espalda de lo recta que tenía la columna. Alcé la nariz muy, muy alto y dirigí mi mirada, terca, hacia la salida, ignorando todas las burlas y los ojos de la concurrencia.

Una vez estuve fuera del Coliseo, corrí como alma que llevaba al diablo hasta mi habitación en la Quinta Casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era de noche cuando Aioria tocó mi puerta. Entró sin esperar que le diera permiso. Yo seguía sentada en la misma posición en la que había estado toda la tarde, sobre mi cama, aferrándome las rodillas, mirando al vacío, aún perdida en aquella calima irreal.

-Podrías haber ganado. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. ¿Qué sucedió?-inquirió, furioso. Tras él, entró Kanon, con cara de estar aún más furioso que Aioria. Los miré como si ambos fueran insectos desagradables y estuviera a punto de aplastarlos bajo mi bota.

-No así. No contra ese mocoso. No podía hacerle daño. Soy incapaz de hacerle daño a un niño. No era noble, ¡no era noble! –fue lo único que logré articular, en medio de la ira, el desprecio y las lágrimas, con la voz quebrada. Mi maestro parecía estar conteniéndose mucho para no venir hacia mí, zarandearme, abofetearme y darme una tunda.

Kanon perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Lo ví enrojecer. Tal vez ese era el momento para acobardarme, llorar, pedir perdón, explicar que me había confiado, que no había querido hacerle daño porque no me parecía justo ni honroso ganar una armadura en un duelo contra un niño. Pero no lo hice. El geminiano quitó a Aioria de su camino empujándolo con un hombro…Y me abofeteó.

Con tanta fuerza que mi nariz volvió a sangrar profusamente.

-Mira que sí, _koukla_. Sí se puede hacer daño a los niños. _Kanena Eleos_. ¡Sin piedad!-me espetó, con tanta rabia que pequeñas gotitas de saliva me rociaron el rostro. Me sentí tan indignada que me tiré de la cama y le dí un puñetazo en la cara. Los golpes valían durante el entrenamiento pero no ahora ni en otros momentos. Por cosas como esa era que había terminado con Kanon. Aioria lo sostuvo por detrás, porque parecía dispuesto a lanzarse sobre mí para molerme a palos.

-¿Cuál es tu puto asunto aquí, Kanon? ¡Tú no eres nada mío!-grité, escupiendo sangre, literal y figurativamente.

-¡Mi puto asunto aquí es que yo también te entrené!¡Y DEBES MOSTRAR RESPETO POR LAS ENSEÑANZAS QUE SE TE IMPARTIERON, Y NO LO HICISTE. ¡NOS DEJASTE EN RIDÍCULO A TODOS!

No era sólo eso. Y yo lo sabía. Estaba furioso porque habíamos terminado.

-Eso es cierto, Marah.-acotó Aioria, forcejeando con Kanon.-Estoy muy decepcionado.

Las palabras de mi maestro me dolieron mucho, muchísimo más que la bofetada de Kanon. El tono lapidario de Aioria bastó para calmar a Kanon, que se soltó de su agarre mirándome triunfante. Sus golpes no podían contra las palabras de mi maestro y ambos sabían que me estaba muriendo de dolor.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar incontrolablemente. Me quebré.

-¡SALGAN DE MI CUARTO LOS DOS, AHORA, FUERA, FUERA!-bramé, perdida en un vórtice de ira ciega, sollozando. Ambos me miraron con desprecio y abandonaron la habitación. Cerré la puerta de un tortazo y le puse seguro. Me mordí los labios para no gritar más. Iba a irme, ¡a irme ahora!, sin darle explicaciones a nadie, iba a volver a mi casa. Había desperdiciado tres dolorosos años de mi existencia en las manos de esos locos, pero eso iba a tener arreglo justo en ese momento. No me quedaría en ese lugar ni un minuto más. Empaqué con toda la rapidez que pude mis cosas. Encendí mi cosmo y puse mi mano sobre mi nariz. Pensé en parar la hemorragia y en sanar los huesos rotos con todas mis fuerzas. Cerré los ojos y aquella sensación cálida que anunciaba una curación con cosmo exitosa invadió mi rostro. Me miré al espejo aún sollozando, pero mi nariz volvía a estar en la posición correcta y había dejado de sangrar. Me quité la sangre con un pañuelo con agua, me limpié las lágrimas de la cara. Respiré y me llené de orgullo y de dignidad.

Antes de salir de la habitación, me arranqué del cuello la alhaja que Kanon me había regalado, pedacitos de oro salieron volando reventados, y estrellé lo que quedó en mi mano contra una pared con todas mis fuerzas. Me arranqué los protectores de cuero y metal que Aioria había comprado para mí.

Tomé mi mochila y abrí la puerta.

Temblando de ira, atravesé el Hall de Leo. Escuché a Aioria llamándome pero no volví el rostro atrás ni una sola vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corrí. Corrí y corrí. En Géminis, Saga me salió al paso.

-¿Huyendo, Gatáki?-preguntó, despacio, con una mirada extraña.

-Uno no puede huir de un lugar al que nunca perteneció. Me voy a casa, Saga. Por fin iré a casa.- no supe porqué necesitaba justificarme ante ese tipo extraño al que jamás habia visto como algo más que un idiota grande que me consideraba menos que un bicho aplastado. El santo de Géminis sonrió, una sonrisa que me recordó tan brutalmente a la de su hermano cuando quería herirme que retrocedí y me llevé las manos al pecho, intentando protegerme inconscientemente de sus palabras.

-Niña, si te vas ahora, ya no habrá nunca una casa para ti. No habrá honor y no pertenecerás a ninguna parte-dijo, y me dió la espalda, dejándome en la oscuridad de Géminis. Tuve un escalofrío de dolor. Y caminé saliendo de la Tercera Casa aún más decidida a largarme.

En Tauro, interrumpí la celebración de Aimeé y Aldebarán, y me la llevé a un lado un momento. Aldebarán me miró con una expresión curiosa que interpreté como desprecio. Aimeé parecía estar en la gloria. En medio de mi tristeza y mi ira, sentí una pequeña llama de alegría en mi pecho, por ella, por su logro. No había presenciado su combate, pero ella había salido victoriosa. Una belleza gris y azul cubría su cuerpo. Portaba un escudo en su brazo izquierdo adornado con una rosa náutica. Una diadema de tres puntas la coronaba. Sus hombreras tenían doble capa. Su pecho estaba totalmente cubierto de metal, así como sus caderas. La sensación fría de su cosmoenergía poderosa contrastaba con la pureza y la calidez de su aura personal. Era una mezcla curiosa de poder y dulzura.

-Te felicito, Aimeé. Estaba segura de que lo lograrías.- le dije, temblorosa, tomando sus manos enguantadas entre las mías. Le hice una reverencia con la cabeza. Ella era ahora una Santa de Plata.

Aimeé me miró con infinita tristeza.

-No es lo mismo sin ti. Estoy muy preocupada. ¿Qué te sucedió? Podrías haberle ganado.-me dijo. Las lágrimas me cayeron por las mejillas.

-Lo sé. Simplemente, sucedió. Me voy del Santuario, Bully. Quería decirte adiós.

Los ojos de mi amiga también se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No, por favor no te vayas.-me dijo.-Puedes entrenar para las próximas Pruebas, puedes ser parte de la Orden, yo sé que lo lograrás, Marah. No te vayas.

-Es una decisión ya tomada. Quiero irme y olvidarlo todo, retomar mi vida. A ti no te olvidaré, Bully. Ni a Eva. Despídeme de ella, por favor. Fueron lo mejor que me sucedió aquí. Te escribiré seguido. Puedes ir a visitarme. Iré con mi familia en Arabia y luego volveré a Londres. Debo irme ya.

Aimeé tomó mi brazo. La abracé. Luego me solté de su agarre y seguí corriendo. Corrí y corrí, fuera de mí. Sin pensar en absolutamente nada, solo huir de aquella fuente de dolor y rabia que había sido el Santuario de Athena. Alejarme de allí, para quizá alejarme de mí misma.

Corría huyendo de mi propia alma desnuda y sangrante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	21. Oblivion

**XXI**

 **OBLIVION.**

Removía aburrida con una cucharilla la taza de café ya casi frío ante mí. Me había negado a beber café de una taza de plástico, así que me había gastado lo último quedaba en ese lujo absurdo que para colmo se estaba enfriando.

Estaba en un restaurante de la Plaka, en el centro de Atenas, vestida con una chaqueta negra, una blusa blanca, y unos jeans. Para eso me había alcanzado el dinero que tenía guardado, para un pasaje en bus hasta Athenas, comprar ropa nueva –porque toda la que tenía, excepto una _abaya_ y un _hijab_ , era ropa de entrenamiento o estaba convertida prácticamente en harapos-, y hacer una llamada al bufé de abogados de la Fundación Graude. Había llegado a la ciudad en la mañana, después de haber caminado casi toda la noche para salir de los pueblos cercanos al Santuario, que no eran accesibles por vías por las que pudieran transitar automóviles. Y estaba desesperada porque los abogados llegaran. Para salir de Grecia necesitaba mi pasaporte. Y dinero. Llevaba esperándolos casi diez minutos.

-¿Marah Goldsmith?-dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí. Me volteé casi automáticamente. Los dos hombres vestidos de traje formal parecieron asustarse muchísimo y retrocedieron un par de pasos. Los miré con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, intrigada por su nerviosismo. Luego recordé que la gente del mundo real no solía ver a nadie moviéndose _tan_ rápido.

-¿Son los abogados de Graude?-pregunté. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Sonreí. Parecieron tranquilizarse un poco.-Les agradezco infinitamente el haber venido a verme. Por favor tomen asiento.

-Es nuestro trabajo, señorita Goldsmith. Mi nombre es Kostas Arvanitis y mi compañero se llama Christo Demetriou. Encantados.- Kostas Arvanitis tenía pelo castaño y ojos grises. Christo tenía los ojos muy negros y el pelo negro también, era algo moreno, supuse que de ascendencia turca. Ambos frisaban los cuarenta años y se veían muy estirados y formales. Justo el tipo de gente que esperaba que fueran abogados de Saori Kiddo. Estreché la mano de ambos, y nos sentamos de nuevo a la mesa.

-La señorita Kiddo nos pidió que le hiciéramos entrega de varios documentos y le explicáramos algunos asuntos legales. –dijo Christos Demetriou directo al punto, poniendo su maletín profesional sobre la mesa y abriéndolo. De él empezó a sacar sobres que iba poniendo sobre la mesa ante mí conforme los iba nombrando.-su pasaporte, sus documentos de identidad, dinero en efectivo para sus gastos personales y pasajes de avión al destino que usted estime conveniente.

-¿Pasajes?-dije. Yo sólo necesitaba uno, de ida. Christos Demetriou me miró casi con compasión.

-La señorita Kiddo nos dijo que necesitaría uno de vuelta, por si deseaba regresar.

Rompí a llorar. _Athena, perdóname_. Me limpié las lágrimas de la cara y me recompuse. Me peiné el pelo con los dedos hacia atrás y me estiré y sonreí. Tomé los sobres y los revisé uno por uno para comprobar que su contenido fuera el correcto y luego firmé un par de copias de recibido para cada abogado.

-Ahora quedan los asuntos legales que debíamos explicarle.-dijo Kostas, con un poco más de tacto.-Tenemos entendido que su familia adoptiva reside en Arabia Saudita, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es. El señor Mohammed Malouf es mi tutor legal en Arabia. –dije. Mujeres solas no podían entrar ni salir de Arabia Saudita sin la compañía de un tutor legal, fuera padre, hermano, marido o hijo. Así que Mohammed, mi padrino, era legalmente, mi tutor.

-No, ahora no lo es.-contestó Kostas, algo compungido. Abrí los ojos sorprendísima. No entendía nada.-Verá, señorita Goldsmith, revisando en su documentación, encontramos que hace unos años fue ingresada de emergencia en un hospital de Mecca, y que el señor Aioria de Leo fue quien se la llevó cuando le dieron el alta, tras una serie de complicaciones legales…Que se resolvieron haciendo que el señor Aioria se convirtiera en su tutor legal.

Tragué saliva mirando a Kostas a los ojos. Yo sabía muy bien qué significaba eso. A menos que consiguiera un esposo sólo para ir a Arabia Saudita y descartarlo apenas llegase, sin Aioria no podía entrar al país. El Santuario me había quitado incluso eso, la posibilidad de volver a casa. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo intentando calmarme.

-Entiendo.-murmuré al fin. –Supongo que podrán contactarme con la firma de abogados que maneja las propiedades de Alexander Harker, mi abuelo materno.

-Está hecho. –dijo Christo, y me admiré de su rapidez y eficiencia. Sacó otro sobre del maletín.-por eso los tiquetes aéreos son de destino abierto; usted determinará a dónde desea ir. En este sobre están las escrituras de ambas propiedades y las llaves de acceso.

-Díganle por favor a la señorita Kiddo que le estaré eternamente agradecida por todo y que en cuanto pueda, le reembolsaré el dinero y los tiquetes aéreos. Aunque creo que ella ya lo sabe. Y gracias a ustedes también, por su eficiencia y atención. –dije, juntando los sobres en mi regazo, las llaves a mi libertad. Los abogados se despidieron y yo me quedé allí, con el café frío servido ante mí. Empaqué los sobres en mi mochila, me la puse sobre los hombros y me dirigí al aeropuerto. Llovía a cántaros.

En el taxi, pensé en lo mucho que extrañaría Grecia. El calor, el sol radiante todo el tiempo, los olivos omnipresentes, el aire perfumado, la brisa llena de arena. Extrañaría hasta el horripilante queso de cabra que a Aioria tanto le gustaba. Extrañaría la magia que impregnaba el aire, la radiancia de los colores, el Cosmo de Athena. Extrañaría vestir peplos y botas, el olor a humo, la comida cocinada en leña, el mármol omnipresente. Extrañaría el olor salobre y el rocío del mar rompiendo contra las rocas en Cabo Sounión. Extrañaría el dolor en los músculos tras cada entrenamiento, los nudillos, codos y rodillas raspados, extrañaría la adrenalina recorriéndome durante las peleas, la sensación de ardor en la piel al encender mi cosmoenergía al máximo, la adrenalina y la felicidad al lograr dominar alguna técnica.

Extrañaría a Aioria. A Kanon. A Aimeé. A Eva. June, Dohko, Kiki, Afrodita. Extrañaría al Santuario, pero por sobre todo, extrañaría a Athena, a la diosa, quien me había protegido y entrenado, a quien le había jurado lealtad, a quien le había fallado.

El conductor, sin mirarme, me pasó una caja de pañuelos de papel.

-No se preocupe, señorita.-me dijo, con un acento tracio bastante marcado-No quiero meterme en su vida, señorita, pero supongo que si va al aeropuerto sola es porque quiere separarse de alguien…Usted es joven, puede hacer una nueva vida…pronto lo olvidará todo.

Un par de lágrimas se me salieron. El bienintencionado taxista me miraba ahora sí, por el rabillo del ojo, con una expresión de compasión. Tenía razón, yo era muy joven y quería rehacer mi vida, podía hacerlo, de hecho, iba a hacerlo.

Pero no estaba muy segura de querer olvidarlo todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí los ojos. En el sueño habían cuervos y serpientes y mucha luz dorada y aquella vasija de barro rojo con el sello de Athena. Parpadeé intentando concentrarme y recordar dónde estaba. Luces de autos entraban a raudales por la ventana abierta. Era de madrugada. Miré hacia los lados. Estaba acostada en una cama doble, de nogal oscuro, cobertores blancos. El piso también era de madera. El techo y las paredes tenían molduras de yeso. Afuera nevaba ligeramente. Era la habitación de mi madre en el segundo piso, la que había tomado para mí.

Estaba en la casa de mi abuelo materno, ubicada en la esquina entre _Montague Place_ y _Bedford Square_. Si miraba por las ventanas de un lado de la casa, podía ver el _British Museum_ en todo su esplendor. Tenía tres plantas, un ático, un invernadero, dos comedores, dos salas de té, dos despachos, cinco habitaciones y una cocina inmensa con una chimenea Tudor de piedra en el primer piso que yo sospechaba, había sido la casa completa, al menos hacía cuatrocientos años. Las paredes del resto de plantas tenían molduras de yeso y en algunos sitios, papel tapiz. Las escaleras y en general todo el piso era de madera.

Y cuando había llegado, hacía tres meses, estaba hecha un desastre. Una espesa capa de polvo lo cubría absolutamente todo. No me sorprendí. Hacía casi diez años que nadie ponía un pie en esa casa. Las plantas del invernadero habían muerto hacía ya mucho. Así que mis días se habían convertido en una rutina como la de Sísifo, levantarme tarde, comer cualquier cosa, limpiar, limpiar, limpiar, limpiar, limpiar, dormir, volver a empezar.

La casa me obsesionaba. Los recuerdos, las fotografías, la ropa de mi madre, la de mi abuelo. Aún no me había atrevido a hurgar entre los papeles de Alexander Harker ni en los de Daphne Goldsmith, mi madre. Me parecía una broma muy pesada que hubieran elegido precisamente _ese nombre_ para ella. Daphne, la ninfa griega que prefirió convertirse en laurel a entregarse a Apolo. Yo esperaba que las circunstancias no me orillaran a tan drástica decisión, pero tenía que admitir que con cada pesadilla, cada signo, cada visión, me iba hundiendo más y más en la desesperanza. Lo peor era no tener evidencia concreta de que en realidad fueran cosas causadas por un dios acosador. Lo peor era que yo sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura. Una mañana me había levantado para encontrar el ático lleno de cuervos. Cientos de ellos, que me miraron, al unísono. Grité y salí del ático cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando la abrí de nuevo, temblando, ya no estaban. A veces me parecía que las molduras de las paredes se movían serpentinamente por el rabillo del ojo. Su voz llamándome, y los sueños, cada vez más persistentes. Era una tortura.

Intenté identificar la fuente de mi incomodidad. Me levanté de la cama y observé a mí alrededor. No había nada fuera de lugar, excepto el frío. Eso era. El frío. Me envolví en una gruesa manta de lana a cuadros. Hacía muchos años que mi vida se desarrollaba en ambientes muy, muy calurosos. No lograba acostumbrarme al frío que me calaba los huesos del invierno londinense. Me pregunté cómo hacía Aimeé para vivir en Finlandia, seguramente mucho mucho más fría. _Aimeé_.

Una enorme culpa me llenó. Un piso más abajo, en el escritorio del despacho de mi abuelo, había un fajo de cartas sin abrir, de Aimeé y de Eva. No había querido leerlas, para no sentirme aún más sola y más culpable. Seguramente me estaban odiando. De Aioria no había nada. De Kanon tampoco. Ni de Dohko. Ni de Afrodita. Me levanté de la cama con desgana y me dirigí al armario. Busqué otra ropa más abrigada qué ponerme. Ya se me había espantado totalmente el sueño, así que decidí deambular por la casa, como siempre que no lograba dormir o me levantaba espantada en la madrugada tras tener alguna de mis cada vez más habituales pesadillas.

Bajé hacia la cocina, descalza, tiritando un poco, por la gran escalera principal. La casa estaba a oscuras y el piso rechinaba muchísimo con cada paso que daba. Suspiré. Tendría que encontrarle solución a eso también, la madera estaba muy vieja y en muchos años no había sido cuidada.

Encendí la luz de la cocina al entrar y puse agua a calentar para hacerme un té. Mientras esperaba, miré la nevera y la despensa, ya casi vacías. Me resigné a tener que hacer una excursión al mercado. No me gustaba salir de la casa. Me sentía extrañamente vulnerable y observada. Con el té ya listo me dirigí al despacho de mi abuelo. Me dije a mí misma que debía leer y responder las cartas de Aimeé y de Eva. Ellas habían sido buenas conmigo y no merecían mi silencio. Ya lo había evitado demasiado tiempo, y no era justo con ellas. Iba a doler leer y dolería responder pero debía hacerlo. Encendí la luz del despacho y me senté al escritorio. Abrí el primer sobre. Era de Aimeé, unos días después de haberme ido del Santuario.

 _Querida Kitty:_

 _Eres una niñita malcriada y estúpida y mientras escribo esto sólo deseo tenerte en frente para zarandearte y darte palmadas hasta que despiertes. No tenías que irte del Santuario. No era necesario. Hasta Isaac me dijo que había entendido claramente por qué no habías querido luchar en serio con ese niño. Estamos todos muy enojados contigo. Aioria se niega incluso a pronunciar tu nombre. Según escuché tuvo una fuertísima discusión con Kanon de Géminis luego de que agarraste tus cosas y te fuiste sin pedirle permiso a nadie. Causaste un gran escándalo. Todos hablan de tu partida y en general el tono en que dicen las cosas no es muy bueno ni agradable. Shaina se pavonea hablando mal de ti. Escuché a Saga de Géminis refunfuñar muy molesto un día que alguien te mencionó, entre otras cosas, porque su hermano estaba "insufrible". No me imagino qué estará pasando en la Tercera Casa para que Saga diga que no se aguanta a Kanon._

 _Por otro lado, yo estoy bien, tengo mi propia cabaña y la vida sigue casi igual. No es tan cómoda como Tauro, y mucho menos igual de grande, pero es mía. Me la paso el día entrenando con otros Santos de Bronce y Plata._

 _Vuelve aquí en este instante y arregla el lío que dejaste atrás, gata tonta._

 _Te quiere y te extraña horrores,_

 _Aimeé._

Casi sollocé. ¿qué había hecho?. Destapé el siguiente sobre. Era de Eva.

 _Te fuiste hace un mes y Aioria, aunque no lo deja ver de nadie, está deshecho. En confidencia, mi maestro me dijo que si no volvías pronto y te sometías al juicio del Patriarca, nunca se recuperaría de la vergüenza. Lo que hiciste fue algo grave. Desertaste. Además ten en cuenta que allá fuera estás en peligro. Si, lo sé todo. Me entero de muchas cosas haciendo favores, recuérdalo. A no ser que lo que quieras es que ese afeminado te encuentre y te convierta en un zombie; si es así, me sentiría infinitamente decepcionada de ti. Vuelve, te extrañamos. Si le explicas al Patriarca sé que todo se solucionará, si le pides perdón a tu maestro y a Athena que te acoja de nuevo. Vuelve, no seas tonta. Allá afuera no te espera nada. Aquí estamos todos esperándote._

Solté las cartas y empecé a llorar. No había llorado durante todo el tiempo en que había estado en Inglaterra y todo el dolor se salió de mí como si hubieran perforado un dique. Mi maestro. Aioria. Me sentía infinitamente culpable con él. Seguí leyendo y llorando. En general todas las cartas tenían el mismo tono. Anécdotas de cómo yo me había convertido en la comidilla del Santuario, y luego cómo el asunto se iba olvidando hasta que ya casi no era mencionado. Y de cómo Aioria se hacía el fuerte y el que no sucedía nada pero en privado estaba muy decepcionado de mí y sobre todo de sí mismo. Me reclamaban por qué no respondía a sus cartas y en una Aimeé me contaba que había visto a Kanon de Géminis sentado en Cabo Sounión con cara de estar pasándola terrible.

Sollocé con más fuerza. Miré mi taza de té. Eso no me serviría para paliar mi dolor. Necesitaba algo más _fuerte_. Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia el centro del enorme librero que había en frente. Hacía unos días había descubierto el minibar de mi abuelo, lleno de botellas de whisky de hacía más de diez años. Estaba escondido detrás de una tabla corrediza. También allí había una cajetilla de _Wintermans_ y una cajita de lo que yo pensaba era tabaco para pipa. Necesitaba toda la anestesia posible para escribirles respuestas razonablemente decentes a Aimeé, y a Eva. Saqué una de las botellas de whisky y la cajetilla de Wintermans (eso iba a doler, la última vez que había intentado fumar, tenía siete años y la aventura terminó conmigo mareada y con náuseas) y me senté en el escritorio de nuevo. Abrí la botella y empecé a tomar. Ugh. No era dulce, como el _ouzo._ Esto sí que era combustible de avión, pero del fino. Sabía a ahumado y olía a madera. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo pero estaba extrañamente tranquila y sosegada. Seguí leyendo las cartas. Tomé uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendí con una cerilla. Le dí una larga calada. Empecé a toser. Diablos, sí que sabía horrible. Aún más con el whisky. No entendía cómo a los adultos les gustaban aquellas cosas. De todas formas seguí fumando hasta que el cigarrillo se acabó. Me serví un vaso de whisky. Y luego otro más. Y otro. Y luego otro. Y otro cigarrillo.

Después de unos minutos, me sentía muy mal y estaba muy mareada. Me levanté del escritorio, pues era incapaz de escribir o siquiera de pensar correctamente. La nevada había arreciado y el ruido del viento tapaba absolutamente todos los ruidos naturales de la casa. Estaba haciendo mucho frío y pensé que lo mejor era volver a la cama, encender la chimenea de la habitación y dormir. Luego recordé que cuando me había despertado, lo había hecho por el frío…y porque la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Recordaba claramente haberla cerrado con seguro antes de irme a dormir. La borrachera se me fue casi toda. Tomé el abrecartas, un filo, una punta, un arma mortal, en caso de necesitarlo.

-Disculpe la intromisión, señorita. Esperé hasta que me pareció prudente. No deseaba interrumpir su momento privado.-dijo una voz masculina que jamás había escuchado. Me levanté tan rápido que tiré la silla al suelo y retrocedí hasta quedar de espaldas a una pared, buscando al intruso con la mirada, y con el abrecartas empuñado con tanta fuerza que tenía blancos los nudillos. Miré hacia la puerta del despacho. Un hombre rubio con una armadura negra con adornos grises y un manto blanco drapeado sobre su armadura me miraba casi divertido. Estaba a punto de desmayarme. Esa no era una armadura de Athena. Y ése no era un santo de Athena.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa?-gruñí, amenazante. El hombre se rió un poco y avanzó hacia mí. Llevaba una bolsita de tela en las manos. Encendí mi cosmoenergía hasta donde más pude, a pesar de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no la usaba. El hombre sonrió aún más pronunciadamente, como si mi agresividad le resultara cómica.

-Mi nombre es Teseo, y soy uno de los _Ággelos_ al servicio de los Dioses del Olimpo. Puede bajar eso, señorita. No deseo hacerle daño. Tengo un mensaje para usted, de mi Señor Apolo.

Empecé a hiperventilar. Ése que se hacía llamar Teseo se acercó aún más, sacando de la bolsita de tela un objeto dorado que destelló y se robó mi atención mientras él se hincaba con una rodilla en tierra ante mí y me ofrecía lo que había visto en sueños tantas veces.

Una corona de laureles dorados.

-Mi Señor quiere hacerle saber que si acepta entregarse y recibir en su cuerpo el alma de la Pitia, le estará eternamente agradecido y le otorgará honores y poderes con que un mortal sólo podría soñar. Usted es la única persona viva que puede contener a la Pitia en su cuerpo, está en su sangre, en la sangre de las mujeres de su familia, y la presencia de la Pitia en este mundo y esta Era es altamente necesitada por Mi Señor. Mi Señor también dice que ha estado enviándole mensajes y visiones y que si no atiende pronto a su llamado, habrá consecuencias graves…para aquellos a quienes usted ama.

Miraba aterrada alternativamente la corona de laureles y los ojos grises de Teseo, el mensajero. Apolo sí me estaba acosando. Me estaba amenazando. Y chantajeando. Todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses era _real_. Me quedé callada y solté el abrecartas, invadida por el mareo. Trastabillé, a punto de caerme al suelo. No recordaba la última vez que había comido. Teseo se puso de pie, aún sonriendo enigmáticamente, puso la corona de laureles sobre el escritorio, me hizo una ligera reverencia, y abandonó la habitación tan rápido que ni siquiera pude verlo. Me apoyé en la pared y me deslicé hasta el suelo, vencida por el pánico y la náusea. Tal vez la única manera de escapar de mi vergüenza, de la soledad, del dolor, de Apolo, de todo, era morir.

El abrecartas destelló en el suelo, sólo a unos centímetros de mi mano.

Lo aparté de una patada. Casi arrastrándome subí a mi habitación y me eché en la cama, arrebujándome en las mantas.

Mañana me levantaría a rehacer mi vida. No dejaría que nadie me aterrorizara, había escapado de ellos, de todos, y no me robarían de nuevo mi libertad y mi tranquilidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Plaka: Barrio histórico de Atenas, cercano a la Acrópolis, de arquitectura neoclásica y calles laberínticas.**

 **Abaya: túnica larga hasta los pies y no ceñida al cuerpo que usan las mujeres en algunos países islámicos.**

 **Hijab: Pañuelo largo y ancho usado para esconder el cabello femenino, y en algunos casos, el cuello y el pecho, por las mujeres practicantes del Islam.**

 **Montague Place y Bedford Square: dos calles que se intersectan, en el barrio Bloomsbury, de Londres. Justo al lado está el British Museum.**

 **Ággelos: palabra griega para ángel. Me pareció mas adecuado.**

 **Chicos, les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews, verán que hay The Lion´s Roar para rato. Gracias también por su lealtad, por seguirme leyendo, sus palabras de aliento y por dejarme ser parte de sus vidas diarias.**

 **Sean buenos y pásense por _Crossroads_ y _Saint Seiya Drabbles_ , de Bully, AKA _The Ninja Sheep_.**

 **Se despide su servidora,**

 **Lara Harker.**


	22. Kánena Éleos

**Hola a todos! He regresado con más drama para ustedes, después del drama de la vida diaria en el trabajo que me ha mantenido algo alejada de este pequeño proyecto que me alegra la vida.**

 **Un abrazo sentido para Kari, Abby Lockhart, Tsuki Girasol y quienes me dejan reviews y favs. Sus comentarios, apreciaciones y todo su cariño incondicional a esta historia me dan fuerzas para seguir. De verdad, ¡muchas muchas gracias!**

 **Advierto que este capítulo es bastante violento.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, hoy les dejo...**

 **XXII**

 **KÁNENA ÉLEOS**

El aire era espeso, estaba cargado de olor a cigarros cubanos caros, efluvios de vodka y hachís, y en el fondo, un tufillo tóxico, químico, que no lograba detectar y que asociaba a bandejitas-espejo llenas de montoncitos de polvo blanco. Debía acostumbrarse. Así eran todas las fiestas de Petrovich, su nuevo y flamante patrón. Y el hombre junto a sus subordinados vivía en una inagotable sucesión de negocios, matanzas y fiestas. Una cantidad insólita de muchachas delgadísimas, pálidas, rubias, de senos y nalgas respingonas escasamente vestidas con ristras de perlas y diamantes, encaramadas en altísimos tacones, daban vueltas por ahí, buscando un regazo de mafioso ruso qué adornar.

Las miró, con descaro. Eran preciosas, se veían deliciosas, pero no se ajustaban del todo a su gusto en mujeres. De pronto se encontró mirando hacia un estrado un poco más alto, en su centro estaba una vara de pole dance contra la que se recostaba una jovencita.

El impacto inicial le quitó el aire. Tenia una larga cabellera castaña rizada, cara en forma de corazón y labios gruesos. Unos enormes ojos claros orlados por largas pestañas. Largos collares de perlas y diamantes le adornaban el busto desnudo llegándole hasta el ombligo. Lucía muy drogada, con la mirada perdida, vestida con un diminuto tutú rosa transparente…y nada más, a excepción de los tacones.

Un tipo alto y basto la hizo erguirse tomándola de la mano, y la chiquilla se dejó hacer, perdida seguramente en la niebla de alguna droga hipnótica.

-"Se parece a ella".-pensó, entre excitado y enojado-"Ojos grandes, pechos pequeños, caderas anchas"…

-¿ _La quierres?_ -preguntó una voz pastosa a su lado. No se había dado cuenta de que el mismísimo Petrovich estaba de pie a su lado, observando apreciativamente a la niñita.- _Me gustarría hacerrte un regalo, Algol. Me has servido muy bien. Te has convertido en mi arrrma favorita._ _La chica es virgen, esta es su primera fiestecita. ¿La quieres?_

Algol sonrió apreciativamente. De Petrovich podía decir no sólo que era el tipo más peligroso y encumbrado dentro del mundo oscuro y sucio de la _Bratva_. Era un hombre con visión, con ideales más allá de traficar con sustancias y personas. Tenía unos tentáculos muy largos, metidos en negocios de todo tipo y con inversiones en muchas áreas. El ex santo de Athena había elegido cuidadosamente a quién prestaría sus servicios, y en poco tiempo, se convirtió en la mano derecha, en el protegido. Se movilizaba en autos de lujo, vestía ropa cara, hacía cuanto quería, cómo, dónde y con quién lo quería.

Pero no estaba plenamente satisfecho. Tenía una deuda que cobrar. Y esa mañana había recibido información valiosísima de Denes, su discípulo en el Santuario. Más le valía a Ílich Pyotr Petróvich tener los oídos bien abiertos para lo que iba a contarle y proponerle.

La deuda que quería cobrarse podía predecir el futuro y estaba sola, desprotegida y prófuga de la ley de Athena en algún lugar de Londres. Se relamió. Sintió que se le puso dura de sólo pensar en que pronto la tendría a su completa y entera disposición. Se volvió hacia Petróvich y le sonrió, servil.

-No, mi señor. Le agradezco muchísimo…El día de hoy vengo a contarle algo que puede serle sumamente interesante. Algo que puede cambiar su destino y hacerle el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

Vió como los ojos azul glacial del ruso destellaban de ansia.

-Siéntate y bebe conmigo, Algol.-contestó Petróvich.-Aquí no, arriba, en privado.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron tras una puerta, mientras la chiquilla con el tutú seguía mirando hacia el infinito, perdida en una nebulosa, una calima que la apartaba de aquel horror. A una señal de Petróvich, otro hombre la llevó de la mano hacia aquella puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El pequeño lloraba desconsolado, apretándose con ambas manitas la rodilla izquierda, mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás intentando paliar el dolor. Sus compañeros de juegos habían seguido su camino, y le habían dejado sentado en la mitad de la acera, con las rodillas sangrantes.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño muy claro y corto, vestida con un pantalón oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero negro, botas de cuero y una bufanda negra, que llevaba en los brazos una bolsa de compra de mercado, se acercó a él caminando despacio.

El sol de invierno, a contra luz contra su rostro, no le permitía al niño observarla bien. Luego ella se agachó para quedar a su altura. El niño hipó un poco, tallándose un ojo con el dorso de su pequeño puño, mientras observaba los rasgos finos y los ojos azul turquesa de aquella joven que lo miraba con una expresión de compasión. La vió quitarse un guante negro de lana y poner su mano sobre su rodilla sangrante. El chiquillo abrió los ojos como platos al ver que del cuerpo de la joven emanaba una luz que cambiaba de colores, blanco, azul y amarillo. De inmediato una sensación de bienestar lo invadió y el raspón dejó de dolerle. Ella quitó la mano. La raspadura ya no existía, sólo estaba su piel lisa allí, de nuevo. El chiquillo abrió la boca para decir algo. Ella sonrió y se puso un dedo en los labios, con ademán de pedirle silencio. Ella le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía en pie. La vió seguir su camino sin moverse, aterido por la sorpresa y el susto.

También la habían visto un par de hombres, desde una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, aparcada en la esquina de aquel parque infantil. De inmediato uno de ellos tomó un teléfono celular y marcó un número, mientras el otro esperaba que la muchacha alcanzara la esquina opuesta, para poner en marcha el motor y seguirla hacia su destino.

Llevaban semanas siguiéndola, sin estar seguros de su identidad. La chica había cometido un error garrafal que le costaría caro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me había tomado un tiempo absurdamente largo recuperarme del colapso nervioso que sufrí tras leer las cartas de Aimeé y Eva y tras la _amable_ visita del _Aggelos_ de Apolo, Teseo. Estuve al menos dos semanas, andando como un zombie por la casa, con la corona de laureles dorados en la mano. Al final escondí la corona en el minibar del abuelo, tras el panel de madera oculto en su biblioteca, junto con el whisky y los cigarros _Wintermans_.

Armada de más whisky y más cigarrillos, me senté para escribir respuestas a las cartas de Aimeé y EVA. Incluso le escribí a Aioria…Y a Kanon. Me tomó un tiempo absurdamente largo, horas. Incluso me emborraché, el mundo me daba vueltas cuando al fin sellé los sobres. Pero me sentí muchísimo más tranquila.

A Aimeé le decía que no estuviera enojada conmigo, que había necesitado mucho tiempo de reflexión para darme cuenta de que realmente había obrado mal al irme sin aviso ni permiso, pero que no me arrepentía de haberme ido, no tenía futuro alguno en el Santuario de Athena (o al menos eso creía yo) que la extrañaba montones, horrores, y que me alegraba muchísimo que ya fuera parte de la Orden Ateniense. Le contaba que estaba leyendo y aprovechando mi tiempo recuperando mi pasado y mi casa. Me había dado cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido.

A Eva le escribí que esperaba que su entrenamiento con Aioros no estuviera siendo demasiado duro, y que aunque yo sabía que en el Santuario tenía un hogar, una familia que me esperaba, no deseaba volver allí porque quería recuperar mi propia vida y mi destino, no el que deidades desocupadas habían impuesto sobre mí.

Me había costado horrores escribirle a Aioria. En la misiva derramé pedidos de disculpa _ad infinitum_ y agradecimientos por todo su esfuerzo en entrenarme, su cariño, su apoyo y su fe en mí, además de explicarle qué me había sucedido durante la batalla por la armadura y qué había sentido y pensado luego, las cosas que me habían orillado a tomar tan drástica decisión, y que esperaba que le fuera posible comprender mis acciones, si bien no esperaba que me perdonara. Sabía que lo había decepcionado más allá de cualquier posibilidad de clemencia.

Y a Kanon…le escribí que aún lo amaba, y que sabía que tampoco me perdonaría jamás haberlo decepcionado. Pero que seguía –y seguiría indefinidamente- amándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Luego me había bañado por primera vez en esas dos semanas, vestido, peinado e ido a depositarlas en el buzón, y luego a aprovisionarme de comida al mercado, porque estaba cuasi literalmente muriéndome de inanición.

Volví a casa consciente de que tal vez, una camioneta negra me venía siguiendo. Después del susto que me había dado el tal Teseo, tenía los sentidos agudizados y despiertos, había notado que mi reticencia a salir de casa se debía a que sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo cada vez que lo hacía. Sin preocuparme por nada entré a casa, organicé los víveres en la nevera y la despensa, me cociné una buena cena y tras darme un atracón de whisky, al que me había aficionado, me preparé para dormir. Hacía la vida muchísimo más fácil en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando me sentía nerviosa.

En los días siguientes evité salir de la casa, porque la presión se estaba haciendo insoportable. No había sentido ningún cosmo, aparte de las ya habituales visiones y pesadillas enviadas por Apolo, sin embargo era claro que algo se estaba cocinando y que yo era el ingrediente principal. Empecé a pensar seriamente en irme a El Cairo, o llamar a mi familia en Arabia Saudita para que volaran a Londres, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no sería buena idea. También tenía curiosidad.

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué tramaban? Eran hasta descarados. Bajaban la velocidad de sus inmensas camionetas blindadas al pasar por la calle de enfrente. A veces al mirar por las ventanas, veía a uno o dos hombres que claramente no eran del vecindario, de pie en alguna de las esquinas, mirando ansiosos en dirección a mi hogar. Pensé decididamente que si eran tan malos espías como para dejarse ver, no representaban peligro alguno para mí. Así que volví a salir a la calle a hacer compras o simplemente a pasear. Había llenado la casa de libros, de plantas, de cortinas nuevas. Estaba hermosa, reluciente, todo mi trabajo se veía recompensado. Hasta en el invernadero abandonado y seco por tantos años relucía el verde y los colores de muchos distintos tipos de flores.

Había olido toda la ropa de mis padres. Había hurgado entre sus cosas y visto muchos montones de álbumes de fotos. Me había familiarizado con esos desconocidos que me habían traído al mundo, y les amaba. Habían sido buenos, hermosos, inocentes. Mis padres. Había recuperado mi pasado y estaba intentando decidir a qué me dedicaría para ganarme la vida, porque había comprendido de la manera dura que estaba sobreeducada en los misterios de la religión guerrera de Athena, pero en el mundo de afuera era menos que una estudiante de secundaria, porque no tenía como demostrar que había sido educada en casa hasta los catorce años.

Descubrí que me gustaba ayudar a otros. A veces paseaba sola por las calles de Londres, envuelta en ropa muy holgada. Asegurándome de que las chicas borrachas llegaban sanas y salvas a casa, que los muchachos no morían de hipotermia en la calle, que los niños no corrieran peligro. Me había hecho voluntaria de una misión de una iglesia anglicana (aunque yo estaba lejos, muy, muy, muy lejos de ser siquiera cristiana) para alimentar a las personas desamparadas, y a en ocasiones compartía mi tiempo con los ancianos solitarios.

Me sentía útil y plena. Pero no debía usar cosmo para no atraer la atención sobre mí. Aquellos tipejos enormes vestidos de negro me estaban siguiendo, ahora era muy claro y obvio. Me había atrevido en un par de ocasiones a mirarlos a los ojos y sonreírles con sarcasmo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya había pasado una semana y no había recibido respuesta alguna a las cartas que había escrito. Pasé toda la tarde podando arbustos en el invernadero, y gran parte de la noche leyendo en mi habitación caldeada por el fuego de la chimenea. Pensaba con tristeza que me estaban castigando por mi silencio, y que me lo merecía. Después de una copiosa ración de té con bourbón y pastelitos de ruibarbo, me fui a dormir.

 _Soñé con mi madre. Estabamos juntas en la casa, andando de la mano. Era mucho mas alta que yo y tenia las formas del cuerpo más llenas, más atractivas. Su pelo rizado y el mío eran idénticos, al igual que los ojos. Pero ella era más carnosa, más atractiva, más griega. Mi madre me besaba tiernamente las mejillas, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y venía mi padre, a quien también me parecía. Él me había dado unos rasgos más finos y elegantes. Su barba era rubia, bien cuidada, y su pelo claro destellaba al sol._

 _-Despierta, pequeña, sé valiente. Te estaremos esperando. No es tu hora- dijo mi madre. La miré, extrañada._

 _-Mamá, pero si ustedes dos están…muertos…-le contesté con algo de vergüenza. Ellos se miraron y me abrazaron. Papá me besó en el cabello._

 _-Precisamente, mi pequeña. Despierta y defiende nuestro hogar. Defiéndete. Sin piedad. No es tu hora todavía. No dejes que te lleven. ¡No dejes que te lleven!_

 _Y de repente, mi padre y mi madre se convirtieron en una pareja de leones de pie sobre las patas traseras que me abrazaban._

Eran las dos de la mañana. Abrí los ojos espantada. Escuchaba ruidos de pisadas en el suelo de parqué de la escalera principal de la casa, que rechinaba inconvenientemente cada vez que se caminaba por ella.

Y no era una sola persona. Parecían varios individuos, muy pesados. Hombres. ¿Por qué siempre me pasaban cosas de ese estilo cuando estaba en camisón? A toda prisa y tratando de no hacer ruido, intenté vestirme. Me puse unos leggings y una camisa, y decidí quedarme descalza, para no hacer ruidos innecesarios al caminar. Tomé el atizador de la chimenea y lo empuñé, dispuesta a partirle el cráneo con él a cualquier intruso, y salí de la habitación.

Ví destellos de miras infrarrojas. Así que tenían armas. Tragué saliva y empecé a sudar frío. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la escalera de servicio, oculta tras un armario. Si habían entrado por abajo, probablemente también habrían visto esa escalera. Presa del pánico, respiré un par de veces, con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Yo no era ninguna chiquilla indefensa. Ya había huído una vez. Nunca más lo haría. _Kanéna éleos_ , sin piedad. Habían invadido el hogar de mi familia y pagarían por ello. Encendí mi cosmoenergía. El habitual escalofrío hizo que toda mi piel se erizara. Aún conservaba el atizador en la mano. Caminé hasta el borde de la escalera y esperé pacientemente, con el cabello flotando por voluntad propia y el corredor y el barandal iluminados en azul por mi cosmo.

Al final llegaron al borde de la escalinata en el piso inferior, desde donde podían verme si miraban directamente hacia arriba. Eran seis. Estaban vestidos completamente de negro, con visores de visión nocturna escondiendo sus ojos y sus rastros más notables. Iban armados hasta los dientes, incluso tenían chalecos antibalas. Creí desmayarme de susto y la intensidad de mi cosmo parpadeó un segundo, antes de que la obligara a volver a estabilizarse. Respiré.

-Ésta.-empecé a decir con voz calma pero autoritaria.- es la Casa de mi familia. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y con qué derecho se atreven a poner los pies en ella?

Los hombres voltearon y me observaron. Como no podía ver sus rostros, no sabía qué impresión causaba mi cosmoenergía en ellos, ni mis palabras. Uno se adelantó y removió la tela que cubría su boca y su cuello hacia abajo para poder hablar.

-Ríndete, niña. No te haremos daño si te rindes, pero si peleas, sabemos quién y qué eres y haremos lo necesario para llevarte por la fuerza.

-¿Ah sí?-forcé una risita despectiva.- ¿Y a dónde se supone que me llevarían, si accedo?

-Con nuestro jefe. Él y ciertos amigos suyos están muy interesados en tus…habilidades. –contestó el hombre. De inmediato la palabra "mafia" resonó estridentemente en mi cabeza, acompañada de la palabra "mercenarios". Apreté los músculos de la mandíbula para forzarme a seguir sonriendo, mientras mi cosmo aún ardía.

-Y supongo que no sería un trabajo bien pago, ¿no es así?-inquirí tratando de hacerlo parecer una charla sobre el clima en una esquina mientras se esperaba el autobús. Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa agria.

-No.-contestó.

Aumenté la potencia de mi cosmoenergía. Retrocedieron. Empecé a prepararme para descargar sobre ellos un _Lightning Plasma_ que los dejara fritos. Luego llamaría a la policía para que se los llevara a la cárcel.

-Lo siento, señores. Lamento informarles que opondré resistencia.

En las películas de acción, siempre pensé que era muy tonto que quienes se enfrentasen al "bueno" lo hicieran al principio sólo con sus manos desnudas y posteriormente, al ver que no podían vencerlo, echaran mano de las armas. En la vida real, era diferente, claro. Y todo sucedió durante unos minutos de pasmosa rapidez y de absoluta lentitud.

El primer disparo se sintió como una ráfaga de ardor incandescente en mi brazo derecho. Grité y me llevé la mano izquierda a la herida, y comprobé con horror que sangraba. Pensé que si descargaban sus rifles de francotirador en mí lógicamente me matarían y tenía que evitarlo. No había tiempo para un _Solar Storm_ , ni para un _Photon Burst_.

-¡ _Lightning bolt_!- grité, mientras de mis manos se desprendían hilos de cosmo tan cargados de energía que podrían cortar cemento, mármol y acero. Lógicamente estos mercenarios, aunque profesionales, nunca habían sido entrenados en el Santuario de ninguna deidad y no podrían esquivarlos. Registré con dificultad en mi memoria cómo un par cayeron heridos al suelo, otro miraba con desesperación su rifle partido limpiamente por la mitad, otro gritaba, yacente en el suelo, sosteniendo con ambas manos el muñón que segundos antes había sido su pierna. El jefe del grupo se lanzó hacia mí, y de la nada, rodeándome, aparecieron al menos otros diez sujetos, aunque no los conté, en realidad.

Estaba en serios problemas.

Hubo otros disparos. Empecé a moverme a toda la velocidad que mi cosmo insuflaba a mi cuerpo. Sentí otros dos o tres ramalazos de ardor en mis piernas. El ruido de los disparos era sofocado por los silenciadores, no así los destellos, que iluminaban las escalinatas conjuntamente con mi propia cosmoenergía y los destellos de mis ataques, que como bombas en miniatura, caían sobre los mercenarios, destrozándolos.

Hasta que el dolor me paralizó y caí de rodillas, y me ví rodeada de hombres. Habían llegado otros más. Me tomaron de los brazos y me levantaron casi a rastras. Un hombre corpulento, de cabello canoso y ojos azules llegó, custodiado por más guardias.

- _Lo que me dijerrron es verdad. Increíble. Hay más como él. Con poderres asombrosos._ -dijo, con un espeso acento de europa del este. Sentía cómo la sangre me bajaba por las piernas inertes y los brazos. Intenté encender mi cosmo. El ruso chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación– _Niet, niet, kohska. ¿No querrías trabajar para mí?_

Escupí algo de saliva al suelo. Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar debido al dolor. Uno de los hombres que me sostenía me abofeteó, creyendo que se trataba de una ofensa de mi parte. Paladeé el sabor metálico de mi labio partido con la lengua.

-Esta no es manera de hacer una propuesta seria de trabajo.-espeté, preocupada porque la hemorragia de mis piernas no quería parar y cada vez me sentía más débil, el mundo se iba poblando de puntitos negros-¿Había necesidad de tanta violencia?

El ruso me miró, ligeramente desconcertado por mi falta de pánico. Una jovencita cualquiera de mi edad en mi situación estaría llorando histérica. Yo aún tenía ánimos para hacer bromas. Había funcionado. Tenía que mantenerlos hablando mientras contaba cuantos eran, cuantas armas tenían, y cómo podía zafarme de ellos y huir.

- _Eso me dijeron. Que te resistirías y habrría que herrirte de gravedad para poderrrte llevar con nosotros. Me dijeron que perderíamos hombres. Me reí, le dije. ¿Todo eso para coger a una zorrita adolescente? Ahorra lamento haberte subestimado…-_ me contestó, con rabia. Se acercó a mí y me haló el pelo de manera que mi cuello se arqueó hacia atrás. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña jeringa. Mis ojos casi se salieron de las órbitas.

-¡No!, ¡NO!-grité enloquecida, debatiéndome.-¡No!¡NO!

El tipo y sus mercenarios se rieron cuando me inyectó mientras yo soltaba el alarido más horrible que había dado en toda mi vida. Sollocé.

Me dejaron caer al suelo y la realidad perdió colores. Mi corazón dejó de latir rápido. Todo era una sensación algodonosa de calma y paz infinitas. Quería irme a dormir. Los escuché hablar en ruso mientras me daban la vuelta. El tipejo me dio un par de patadas muy fuertes en el abdomen que me sacaron el aire, pero fui incapaz de manifestar dolor, sentirlo o siquiera protestar. Otro tipo me dio la vuelta y me cargó. Iniciaron la marcha por las escaleras. Por el ángulo en que estaba mi cabeza lo último que ví antes de hundirme en una espesa niebla negra, fue el retrato de mis padres y mi abuelo que colgaba en el recibidor. Suspiré y supliqué a Athena que me diera fuerza.

Y mi cosmo se encendió. Perdí la consciencia de mí misma. Cuando la recuperé, ví que quince hombres yacían en diversos estados entre la vida y la muerte. Parpadeé intentando recordar qué había hecho, en mi cabeza se sucedieron varias imágenes. Quebré un cuello. A otro lo lancé por las escaleras, dos pisos hacia su muerte. A otros les golpeé con el atizador en la cabeza hasta matarles. El resto simplemente cayeron debido al _Solar Storm_ que finalmente ejecuté contra ellos.

El mafioso ruso yacía en el suelo, aferrándose una pierna. Enloquecida, me acerqué a él y le puse las manos en la cara. Tenía que saber para qué me quería. Ví destellos de un hombre joven con un traje que se me hacía conocido, vi las ambiciones del mafioso al que estaba tocando, ví su imperio de crimen construido con sangre humana, vi como violaba a la chica del pelo castaño y el tutú. Aterrada, lo solté. La parálisis volvió a apoderarse de mí.

Estaba cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza. Me miré las manos. En otro destello, recordé una visión que había tenido hacía mucho tiempo, la noche en que Aioria descubrió mi relación con Kanon. Miré hacia una ventana y ví una panorámica de la iluminada ciudad de Londres. Volví a mirarme las manos, manchadas de sangre. Igual que en mi visión de hacía meses, aquella noche, en el Santuario. Caminé entre ellos como un zombie, sin saber qué hacer, o qué sentir, o qué pensar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

Ahora era una asesina.

Bajé las escaleras, manchando con mis pies descalzos la madera de sangre. Me derrumbé en el vestíbulo del primer piso, caí de rodillas, empecé a marearme por la pérdida de sangre, yo también estaba herida. Sentí los pasos pesados y arrastrados del ruso detrás de mí, el clic de su revólver. Era mi fin. Ya no podría defenderme en aquel estado. Esperaba que me pusiera el arma en la cabeza y la disparara. Escuché un disparo, pero yo seguía intacta. No me atreví a abrir los ojos, a moverme, a hacer nada.

Alguien me tomó por los hombros y luego me levantó en brazos, llevándome hacia uno de los muebles de la sala de visitas. Me depositó allí. Abrí los ojos.

Algol sonreía. Su sonrisa sin embargo era la de un hombre desquiciado, la de alguien que ve colmada por fin su más sádica obsesión. Estaba vestido muy elegantemente, con un traje de paño gris plata, camisa blanca y corbata azul, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja. No comprendía qué había sucedido. Tras un momento de reflexión dificultosa por la droga, entendí que él había matado al tipo. No tenía sentido. No podía estarme salvando. Este hombre me odiaba. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cara y mi pelo. Sentí arcadas.

-No iba a dejar que Petróvich te tocara, primor. Eres sólo mía.

-¿Porqué?-susurré, con la lengua pesadísima. Algol volvió a sonreír y sádicamente me agarró la cara con la palma de la mano.

-Verás, pequeña, decidí que tras mi deshonrosa salida del Santuario, debía buscar alguna manera de vengarme, y a la vez, recuperarte. Así que decidí que lo mejor era vender información sobre tus habilidades al mejor postor, y resulta que muchas y poderosas organizaciones no del todo…legales…se ofrecieron para comprarte. Tengo muchísimo dinero y poder, gracias a ti, quién lo creyera…Me he deshecho del mamarracho de Petrovich y podré quedarme con lo que tengo y llevarte a donde nunca jamás nos encontrarán…Pero antes tú y yo debemos saldar cuentas.-me susurró, en árabe, contra el oído. Luego se puso de pie. Como si yo fuera un fardo inútil, me derrumbé hacia un lado. Había matado a esos hombres y no merecía vivir más. -¿No te importará que me quite la chaqueta, verdad? No quiero ensuciarla de sangre. Voy a tomar lo que es mío.

No me importaba que me matara en ese instante.

Observé cómo ponía cuidadosamente su chaqueta en una de las mesitas cercanas, su camisa y su corbata. Sacó su pistola de la pretina de su pantalón y la tiró sobre uno de los muebles cercanos, lejos de mi alcance, cuando notó que la estaba mirando con interés. Cerré los ojos, esperando, como tantas veces había sucedido ya, el impacto de su pie contra mi cuello, o mi cara, o mi abdomen. En vez de eso, sentí y escuché con horror cómo mi ropa se desgarraba al paso del filo de su cuchillo.

No podía moverme de nuevo. La droga cada vez se hacía mucho más poderosa y cada vez las heridas me debilitaban mucho más. Me tomó por el pelo con tanta fuerza que sentí que mi cerebro saldría goteando. Me tocó. Me manoseó, me arañó, mordió y golpeó. Sollocé de asco y de horror.

Cuando lo ví desatándose el pantalón, encendí mi cosmo, dispuesta a morir defendiendo lo único que me quedaba, mi dignidad. Pude volver a moverme. Él encendió el suyo, y antes de que pudiera enterrarme su cuchillo, puse con ambas manos un bombazo de cosmo en su cara que lo lanzó volando a varios metros de distancia, y sin esperar a que se levantara, fui hacia él y empecé a atacarlo con todo lo que aún me quedaba, a pesar del dolor, del mareo y las heridas, a pesar de todo. Estaba perdida en una especie de éxtasis de ira.

Lo tomé del cuello y lo levanté un poco del suelo. Ya no tenía su cosmo encendido. Parecía aterido de terror.

-Sin tu armadura no eres gran cosa, bastardo.- escupí con la lengua pesada. Vi sus ojos repasar mi cuerpo desnudo aún en su vulnerable posición. Sentí el odio explotar dentro de mí. De repente encendió su cosmo y lanzó sus brazos hacia adelante, tratando de golpearme. Me acertó de lleno en la cara. Quería sacarle los ojos, que aún me miraban con lascivia enferma. No comprendía aquella lujuria extraña, porque ciertamente, yo no era una mujer especialmente deseable.

Vino hacia mí en mi momento de distracción y me golpeó el abdomen hasta que me sacó todo el aire. Caí al suelo. Me pateó sin misericordia en todos los lugares en que podía alcanzarme con sus finos zapatos de charol, incluso en la cara. Sentí un dolor atroz en mi nariz y la sangre barbotó de allí también.

 _-"Marah, resiste."_

¡Esa era la voz de Kanon, dentro de mi cabeza!

- _"Defiéndete, Marah. Sin piedad. ¡DEFIÉNDETE!"_

Abrí los ojos de nuevo. Encendí mi cosmoenergía y de un salto me puse en pie. Con otro salto me lancé hacia Algol y lo tomé con ambas manos de la cabeza, enterrando mis pulgares en sus ojos. Vi que lo que yo por años había creído fué el ataque de un león, en realidad había sido el cuchillo de Algol, intentando quitar de mi carne los pedazos que se habían convertido en piedra gracias a su ataque _Rhas al ghul gorgoneio_ , que había ejecutado contra mí porque lo había amenazado con contarle a Aioria que había intentado tocarme. De alguna manera había logrado alterar mis recuerdos. Y durante años me mintió, ¡había sido él, el que me había desfigurado, había intentado matarme, había intentado violarme!

Convoqué todo el poder que alguna vez podría ser capaz de contener en el cuerpo, y dejé que a través de mis dos manos fluyera una descarga eléctrica equiparable al estallido de un rayo. Parecieron minutos, mientras sus pies se debatían contra el suelo y sus manos dejaban de aferrar mis brazos. Yo temblaba por el esfuerzo, cerré los ojos para no ver cómo moría.

Al final se quedó quieto. Sentí que ya no había cosmoenergía alguna en ese cuerpo. Lo solté y cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo. Yo también caí con un golpe sordo al suelo. Me arrastré hasta donde Algol había dejado su camisa blanca. Me la puse. Me venía muy grande, pero aún así intente abotonármela en los botones correctos, misión en la cual fracasé estrepitosamente porque temblaba como una hoja y ya no veía bien.

Me senté en el inicio de la escalera mientras una horda de policías, seguramente alertados por los vecinos sobre los ruidos, entraba al lugar con las armas en alto. El primer cadáver que descubrieron fue el de Algol. Luego los otros, que yacían en el tercer piso. Me alegré al saber que no todos estaban muertos. Ambulancias fueron llamadas. Había un caos frenético a mí alrededor que yo no lograba comprender, y todos me ignoraban. Quizá ya estaba muerta, no podía saberlo, aún seguía sentada, sangrante y medio desnuda en el primer escalón de la inmensa escalinata de madera y nadie parecía percatarse de mi presencia. Quizá ya sabían que yo era quien los había asesinado y temían acercarse. Me puse en pie, envolviéndome bien en la camisa, y empecé a caminar para salir de la casa. Un policía muy joven me observó desconcertado y me apuntó con su arma. Encendí mi cosmoenergía, y la luz azul y blanca iluminó su rostro palidísimo de susto mientras bajaba temblando su pistola.

-No le hagas daño. Es una orden _._ -dijo la voz de Aioria. Lánguidamente busqué el origen del sonido, pensando que tal vez era un engendro de mi mente enloquecida. Allí estaba, en la puerta abierta, con Kanon. Ambos vestidos con ropas normales, mundanas. Aioria tenía un pantalón de paño negro y una chaqueta verde oscuro. Kanon tenía un jean, una camiseta deportiva negra y un blazer negro. Me pareció curioso que me fijara en esos detalles en medio de mi incapacidad para razonar. Mi cosmo se fue súbitamente y las piernas dejaron de responderme. Antes de caer al suelo, Kanon me tomó en brazos y me apretó contra su pecho.

-Está herida, Aioria. Debemos llevárnosla ahora.-dijo Kanon.

Tenía la piel pegajosa de sangre ajena y los dedos me ardían, tenía las manos negras hasta los codos, llenas de hollín. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban intenté limpiármelas contra la camisa, pero el olor no se iba, la mugre no se iba, el horror no se iba, la culpa no se iría nunca.

Un sollozo se me estranguló en la garganta y mi cuerpo dejó de resistirse a la droga y al dolor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Bratva: Mafia**

 **Niet: No**

 **Koshka: Gata**

 **(Ruso)**


	23. Psychostasia

**Queridos lectores, no me mateis. Tenia que hacer este capitulo uno de horror absoluto para Marah y los suyos.**

Abby Lockhart, Perséfone X, Tsuki Girasol, Kari, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

 **XXIII**

 **PSYCHOSTASIA.**

-Gentlemen, I need to have a word with both of you-dijo un hombre que aunque tenía ropas de civil, a todas luces parecía un policía, agente de Scotland Yard o algo así, seguramente.

Aioria y Kanon lo miraron con supremo desinterés. Desde hacía varias horas montaban guardia ante la puerta del quirófano en que los cirujanos estaban operando a Marah. Nada grave, pero eran varias balas…y había que cerrar tejidos y demás. Era una tarea dispendiosa en la que el mismo Aioria no podía intervenir a pesar de tener la habilidad de curar. No podía desaparecer balas de un cuerpo humano. El policía al parecer interpretó el silencio hosco de los griegos como un asentimiento.

-Me preguntaba si podían darme alguna información relevante a este caso…Uno de los cuerpos ha sido identificado como uno de los grandes jefes de la Bratva rusa y naturalmente tenemos curiosidad…No es normal que un jefe de la mafia haga acto de presencia en una mansión frente al Museo Británico para asesinar a una chica, además con veinte hombres de refuerzo…Que resultaron muertos o gravemente heridos en su mayoría…Además tengo un cadáver achicharrado y no hay señales de incendio…

Con cada palabra que decía, el agente se ponía cada vez más nervioso, hablaba más rápido. Casi parecía histérico.

Kanon empezó a reírse. El agente lo miró indignado y Aioria cerró los ojos, para reflexionar con claridad. El geminiano dejó de reír y lo observó fijamente, con una clara amenaza en sus rasgos faciales.

-Vete a casa, chico. Y antes de irte llama a uno de tus superiores. Estos no son temas que los niños puedan manejar.

Y acto seguido, encendió su cosmo. El agente huyó despavorido, y Aioria recordó.

-¿Es el joven policía al que Marah estuvo a punto de atacar, cierto?-preguntó el León. Kanon asintió y cruzó los brazos. Un ruidito les anunció que las puertas del quirófano se estaban abriendo. Un cirujano se aproximó a ellos, secándose las manos con una toalla de papel, un hombre afable, vestido aún con su uniforme aséptico color verde-azul. Se aproximó a ellos y les sonrió, para indicarles con ese pequeño gesto que todo había salido bien.

-La paciente se encuentra estable. Los proyectiles no se alojaron en ningún órgano vital ni rozaron estructuras importantes. Fueron cinco en total. Lo que parecían quemaduras en sus brazos resultó ser sólo hollín. Sin embargo encontramos signos de maltrato en su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de cicatrices viejas, algunos golpes nuevos, tal vez posibles señales de abuso sexual, no puedo decírselos con certeza hasta que las enfermeras especializadas no le realicen la prueba correspondiente…Hay un moretón consistente con la inyección de alguna sustancia contra su voluntad en su cuello. Hemos pasado todas las pruebas que se nos han ocurrido, pero no encontramos qué sustancia pueda ser…

Aioria y Kanon se acercaron más al médico, preocupados.

-¿Pero no acaba usted de decirnos que se encuentra estable?-preguntó Aioria. El médico asintió.

-Así es, en términos de signos vitales, pero nuestro anestesista no se atrevió a prescribirle ningún medicamento sedante hasta que sepamos la naturaleza de lo que la tiene en…Digámoslo…Un estado de alerta catatónico. Está despierta…Sigue la luz y los movimientos con los ojos…Pero no responde a estímulos ni contesta preguntas. No se mueve por voluntad propia. Hicimos los procedimientos con anestesia local.

-Espere un momento, lo que usted está diciendo es… ¿Qué ella está despierta, y que lo ha estado todo este tiempo?-inquirió Kanon con una voz peligrosamente suave. El doctor asintió. Aioria y Kanon se observaron aterrados. ¿Sería posible que hubiera vuelto al estado en que Algol la dejó tras ese primer enfrentamiento? Sin perder más tiempo, apartaron de un empujón poco amable al galeno y entraron sin permiso al quirófano. Una nube de médicos y enfermeras pululaba alrededor de una cama de procedimientos sobre la cual estaba tendida una figura blanca, pequeña y maltrecha a la que estaban vendando.

Tardaron un par de segundos en notar que estaba desnuda. Sus ojos estaban fijos sin pestañear en la lámpara halógena. Todavía estaba muy sucia. Tenía los brazos llenos de hollín, casi completamente negros, hasta los codos. Aioria sabía qué significaba eso. Había electrocutado a Algol sosteniendo contacto hasta que el cuerpo se le quemó en las manos. Seguramente ese era el cadáver achicharrado que había mencionado el policía: no se habían quedado el suficiente tiempo para ver qué había sucedido ni qué exactamente había hecho Marah con todos las personas que yacían por ahí.

Varias enfermeras se aproximaron, depredadoras, defensivas. Una de ellas incluso llevaba como quien no quiere la cosa, un escalpelo en la mano.

-¿Cuál es su asunto aquí? Abandonen ya mismo el quirófano.-dijo una de ellas, seguramente la enfermera jefe.-Esta chica ya ha pasado por mucho.

-Soy su tutor.-dijo Aioria. Las enfermeras parecieron relajarse. Un par de doctoras se aproximaron al grupo. Una de ellas llevaba un maletín médico. Tras ellas iba una agente de policía.

-Debemos pedirles que abandonen la sala. Nos disponemos a llevar a cabo los exámenes legales correspondientes y sería inapropiada su presencia en este lugar.-dijo una de las doctoras. Kanon hizo amago de quedarse, pero Aioria lo tomó del antebrazo.

-¿Marah, quieres que me quede?-preguntó Kanon en voz alta. Lentamente, Marah dirigió sus ojos hacia él, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego un par de gruesos lagrimones se escurrió por sus sienes. Negó con la cabeza muy levemente. Luego volvió a mirar a la lámpara halógena.

Los caballeros de Oro abandonaron el quirófano con un terrible presentimiento atorado en la garganta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sabemos que le fue inyectada una mezcla increíblemente potente de barbitúricos, sedantes e incluso escopolamina- el agente bajó muchísimo la voz.-Los dictámenes dan con seguridad evidencia de al menos una agresión de tipo sexual y signos de tortura. –volvió a subir la voz.-También sabemos que nueve personas murieron, diez están heridas y uno de ellos está achicharrado. No sabemos quién los mató, pero el cuerpo quemado y la joven tienen el mismo tipo de hollín. Necesitamos hablar con la muchacha.

La amenaza de Kanon había surtido un efecto contrario al deseado. Un agente de muy alto rango de la policía inglesa se había apersonado esa misma madrugada en el hospital. Aioria rezongó. Estaba seguro que de Marah no obtendrían más que el pitido repetitivo que anunciaba que su corazón latía y ni una palabra más. Los abogados de la Fundación Graude se estaban demorando mucho y el asunto completo estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro.

Kanon estaba sentado en un sillón, sosteniendo la mano inerte de Marah. Unos minutos antes Aioria lo había visto llorar en silencio cuando los resultados de los exámenes fueron concluyentes y se ordenaron procedimientos y medicinas. Aioria también había llorado. Luego concluyeron que el cuerpo carbonizado probablemente había sido el culpable. Algol.

Habia sido un fin infinitamente más dulce que el que ellos pensaban proporcionarle a un canalla asqueroso como él. Que su alma se revolcara por siempre jamás en la rivera del Estigia.

-Sentimos llegar tan tarde.-dijo una voz con marcado acento griego.-Soy Kostas Arvanitis. Mi compañero es Christo Demetriou.-La joven Goldsmith no hablará. Somos abogados de la Fundación Graude y la representamos.

-¿Cómo que no hablará?-farfulló el agente británico, perdiendo por un segundo los papeles-¡Esto es una investigación en curso! ¡Hay demasiados muertos y heridos y todos los relatos coinciden en que ella es la culpable!

Christo Demetriou sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo. Una efigie impresa en dorado de la Niké estaba sobre el papel. El agente la tomó con los dedos temblorosos.

-Así que es verdad…-murmuró el agente Thomas, impresionado.-Me hablaron de esto al llegar a este cargo pero no creí que fuera del todo cierto…

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo y privado?-preguntó Kostas Arvanitis. El agente Thomas asintió. Los dos abogados y el policía salieron de la habitación, dejando a Aioria y a Kanon, que no podían siquiera mirarse entre sí, y a Marah, quien observaba aún tercamente el techo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa misma tarde, el Patriarca había convocado a Kanon y a Aioria, que se sorprendieron no gratamente al verse antes de traspasar las puertas del Salón Patriarcal. Tratando de ignorarse mutuamente para no despellejarse vivos, caminaron muy tensos hasta situarse frente a Shion, que tenía una expresión de profunda concentración, el mentón apoyado en la mano derecha, a su vez, apoyado el brazo en el reposabrazos de su trono.

-Caballeros, ¿han recibido noticias de la aprendiz de Leo, Marah?-preguntó. La expresión de ambos hombres inmediatamente se volvió tan neutral que Shion adivinó al momento que estaban conteniéndose muchísimo. Un pequeño rictus de dolor se adueñó de la esquina de la boca de Aioria al escuchar el nombre de su alumna.

-Yo sí, Señor.-contestó Kanon. El caballero de Leo volteó a mirarlo con rapidez. Marah también le había escrito, pero nunca se habría imaginado que también le escribiría a él, después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Yo también, Gran Patriarca. Una carta.- contestó Aioria, mirando a Shion de nuevo.

El Patriarca se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Niños. Naturalmente, él ya sabía que ambos, además de Aimeé aprendiz de Tauro y Eva, aprendiz de Sagitario, habían recibido cartas provenientes de Londres.

-¿Alguna mención de parte de ella de volver al Santuario?-preguntó. Kanon y Aioria se miraron, y luego miraron al suelo.

-No, Señor.-contestaron al unísono.

Shion suspiró, ligeramente aburrido. Muchachita terca y tonta.

-Nuestra Señora, en Su Sabiduría, requiere de ustedes dos, que hoy mismo viajen a Londres y convenzan por los medios que sean necesarios a esa joven de volver. Ella no tiene una idea clara del peligro al que se expone estando fuera del Santuario, y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Creímos que cuando se recuperara emocionalmente querría volver, pero parece que no es el caso. Así que es un pedido, y una orden, que hagan lo que deban hacer para traerla de vuelta.

Aioria y Kanon volvieron a mirarse, con casi idénticas expresiones de incredulidad, y en el caso del caballero de Leo, de malestar. Aún así, inclinaron la cabeza y se llevaron la mano derecha al pecho, aceptando la orden dada.

-Bien.- les dijo Shion, volviendo a sonreír.- Todo está arreglado para que partan inmediatamente. En las horas de la noche arribarán a Londres. Allí serán contactados por los abogados de la Fundación, quienes les indicarán dónde está el domicilio de la joven. Que Athena los ayude. Pueden retirarse.

Ambos hombres retrocedieron respetuosamente tres pasos antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar el salón, la mente de Aioria trabajando a toda velocidad. Apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos, el Santo de Leo se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y empezó a masajeárselas con los dedos, a punto de perder la paciencia. Ciertamente, la decepción que Marah le había causado no le provocaba ni la más mínima gana de convencerla de volver; por él, que se quedara bien lejos. Al recibir su carta, había querido romperla en mil pedazos e incinerarla. Después de leerla fue aún peor, quiso romperse a sí mismo en mil pedazos e incinerarse. Ciertamente no era perfecto y la había juzgado con mucha rapidez, pero no comprendía y no quería comprender por qué lo había _abandonado_ así. Le había costado muchísimo llegar a entender su rabia hacia ella. Luego lo equiparó hacia la ira que había sentido durante tantos años hacia Aioros, su propio hermano, tras su muerte y su supuesta traición a la causa de Athena. Aioria había sentido de nuevo aquella vergüenza y aquella sensación de soledad. Se había sentido abandonado, y odiaba aquello.

-¿Qué te escribió?-preguntó Aioria, con los ojos cerrados, aún masajeándose las sienes. Kanon sonrió avieso.

-Eso es entre ella y yo, Leo.- dijo, casi retándolo. Aioria abrió los ojos y lo observó, entrecerrándolos y con un rictus apoderándose de sus cejas y la línea de su boca y su mandíbula, con un súbito mal humor. Kanon se rió. Ciertamente, parecía que la orden que acababan de recibir le alegraba.-Bueno, si tanto quieres saber, está bien. Me escribió que me amaba.

Eso explicaba el súbito buen humor y la falta de explosiones de cosmoenergía en la Tercera Casa desde hacía más o menos una semana, pensó Aioria.

-Perfecto. Entonces tendrás que convencerla de que vuelva. No quiero saber qué ni cómo harás. Tú detonaste su ira aquél día, tú te encargarás de que regrese.-dijo el Santo de Leo, caminando hacia la Escalinata Zodiacal y sin molestarse a mirar a su interlocutor.

Kanon pronunció aún más su sonrisa. Su corazón latía desbocado. Se le ocurría zarandearla por tonta y terca, y luego, sus pensamientos se encaminaban hacia cosas más agradables que podría hacerle como dulce castigo.

-No te preocupes, Aioria. Haré lo que sea necesario.-casi gritó el geminiano. Aioria no se volvió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras el viaje, ambos habían decidido que lo mejor sería presentarse en el domicilio de Marah a primera hora de la mañana, como muestra de cortesía. La pequeña leona, ambos lo sabían bien, podía ser _muy territorial_. Entrar a su habitación sin permiso constituía una falta grave en su código de conducta, hasta Kanon lo había aprendido. Marah era una criatura extraña, a veces, parecía sacada de otro tiempo, otro lugar. Una damita culta y educada, refinada al hablar, al comer, al vestirse, al caminar. Su expresión corporal no tenía torpezas ni fallas, y su estilo de pelea conservaba esa cualidad. Muchos de los problemas que había tenido en sus entrenamientos se debían precisamente a eso, a que ensayaba cada movimiento una y otra vez hasta que sentía que lo realizaba a la perfección; muchas veces sus movimientos no eran perfectos desde el punto de vista técnico, claro, pero parecían fluír sin problemas de ella.

Su gran inconveniente se manifestaba, sin embargo, cuando perdía el control al enojarse. Todo en ella se volvía errático, su comportamiento, su capacidad lógica, sus movimientos, todo dominado por un fuego que parecía consumirla desde dentro y la ponía en peligro de cometer errores que podrían costarle la vida.

Luego de instalarse en el hotel, decidieron bajar a tomarse un par de tragos en el bar del mismo y armar una especie de plan para hablar con ella y que no se enojara y los echara de su casa. Estuvieron un largo rato pensando en estrategias. Al final, para gran irritación de Aioria, Kanon simplemente decidió que lo mejor era presentarse y pedirle que regresara. Aioria no pensaba pedirle a Marah absolutamente nada, de hecho, esperaba oír disculpas de su parte, pero ambos sabían que Marah era de la clase de personas que raramente se disculpaban, incluso si eran conscientes de haber metido la pata a lo grande. El Santo de Leo tenía una sensación extraña al hablar con Kanon sobre ella, como si estuviera discutiendo un tema muy íntimo con una persona que no conociera mucho, y en realidad, era así. Kanon y Aioria eran virtuales desconocidos y su único punto en común era esa muchachita loca e imprudente de ojos turquesa y fiera melena castaña, que uno consideraba una hermana, una alumna, y el otro apreciaba como a su vida misma, era su dolor y su cura. Aioria se atrevió a preguntarle al geminiano al fin algo que lo venía carcomiendo desde hacía meses.

-¿Qué hizo que te fijaras en ella?

Kanon se tragó su sorpresa junto con su trago de whisky. Jamás se imaginó que Aioria pudiera ser tan directo. Sonrió de medio lado, removiendo los hielos en su vaso, y reclinándose en su silla hacia atrás.

-Verás, al principio, fué curiosidad por saber si era realmente ella, la chica que las Marinas de Poseidón habían buscado tan desesperadamente con la intención de hallar la Vasija. Con el tiempo y tras conocerla, me fijé en su tenacidad, en la forma en que enfrentaba cada reto, casi con alegría, en su chispa, en su elegancia. Y no nos hagamos los tontos, es bella. Me enamoré de su ansia de poder, de ser, de hacer. A pesar de su edad y de su inexperiencia, a pesar de sus berrinches, pataletas y mal genio, de su arrogancia. Y sentí necesidad de protegerla. De ayudarla.

-Comparto ese sentimiento, de querer resguardarla, enseñarle y ayudarla. Me costó bastante aprender a quererla pero con el tiempo para mí se convirtió en algo parecido a una hermana menor, o una hija. Me preocupa terriblemente su bienestar.-acotó Aioria, algo impresionado. Siempre había pensado que la naturaleza de los sentimientos de Kanon hacia Marah estaban basados en cuestiones más carnales.

-Hay algo en lo que coincidimos, a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, Leo. _Eís Ygeia_.-dijo Kanon, ofreciendo su vaso para brindar con Aioria. Aioria correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa sincera.

Aioria y Kanon se dispusieron a dormir en habitaciones contiguas.

Sin embargo, en la madrugada, un casi histérico Aioria se había levantado y vestido a toda prisa; en la habitación contigua, Kanon también se vestía rápidamente. Los dos habían sentido las explosiones del cosmo de Marah y ambos sabían que estaba en serios problemas. Nunca en el Santuario la habían sentido tan desesperada, tan asustada. Hubo tiempo de realizar un par de llamadas a Graude antes de sentir también el cosmo de Algol. Salieron disparados hacia Marah, hacia su cosmo, que se había convertido en una energía destructiva y poderosa. Kanon suspiró aliviado al sentir el cosmo de Algol desvanecerse, momentos antes de entrar a la inmensa casa que era propiedad de la muchacha, y ver a los policías y paramédicos ocupándose de todo, menos de la pequeña figura mal envuelta en una camisa blanca de hombre, cubierta de sangre y de heridas, derrumbada en el inicio de la inmensa escalinata de madera que presidía el lobby. Marah se había puesto en pie, la expresión de su rostro ausente, sus ojos carentes de vida y brillo. Sobre la alfombra, el cadáver casi achicharrado y con los rasgos irreconocibles de un hombre, seguramente Perseus. Ella estaba fuera de control. Un tonto policía le había apuntado con su arma, y ella encendió su cosmo, de nuevo un maremágnum de confusión, dolor y horror, poderoso en su desesperación, en su ira. Kanon miró a Aioria y pensó que si no la detenían, mataría a ese hombre con sólo extender una mano hacia él.

-No le hagas daño. Es una orden.- dijo Aioria con voz autoritaria, su voz de maestro. El cosmo de Marah se apagó al instante. Muy despacio, su cara se volvió hacia ellos. Ambos se sintieron impactados por su falta de expresión. No parecía ser ella misma, parecía una máscara, una muñeca. Se derrumbó. Kanon se movió rápidamente para atraparla antes de que golpeara el piso, y al sostenerla, comprobó con horror que bajo aquella camisa no había más ropa, y sintió un hondo desprecio hacia Algol y hacia aquellos hombres que Marah había asesinado, además de pavor al pensar en lo que podrían haberle hecho. Además, estaba herida.

Kanon llevó a Marah a un hospital privado de Londres en un auto de la Fundación Graude. Aioria se había encargado, junto con algunos abogados de Graude, de minimizar el impacto del incidente y tratar de no atraer la atención mediática sobre lo que había sucedido, pues podría ser desastroso para la causa de Athena. El dinero fluyó como el agua. Había muchos silencios que comprar. Había muchos daños colaterales.

En total, Marah había asesinado a nueve hombres, incapacitado a otros tres de por vida y herido a tres de gravedad. Entre los muertos, nada más y nada menos que un ex caballero de Plata de la Orden Ateniense. En la breve investigación que siguió, se determinó que un poderoso capo de la mafia rusa había sido quien había ordenado el secuestro de Marah y había enviado mercenarios hacia su vivienda, guiados por Algol quien al parecer, había vendido información no del todo correcta sobre las habilidades de la joven relacionadas con la Maldición de Apolo: había convencido a algunos jefes de mafias del Este que Marah era capaz, simplemente y porque sí, por su capricho y voluntad, de predecir el futuro y obtener datos de lo que sucedía en el presente. Aioria y Kanon se estremecían cada vez que pensaban en qué le habría pasado a la pequeña cuando su hipotético captor hubiera descubierto que ella era absolutamente incapaz de hacer aquello por lo que había pagado grandes sumas de dinero a mercenarios contratados para llevarla ante él, además del que seguramente le habría dado primero a Algol. En total, Marah había recibido cinco disparos, uno en un brazo, tres en ambas piernas, y uno en un hombro. En total, había pasado una semana en el hospital, recuperándose de sus lesiones. Los cinco primeros días, tras las operaciones para extraer los proyectiles, Aioria se había encargado de reconstruír los tejidos dañados con su cosmoenergía. Kanon se encargaba de adormecerla cada doce horas, para que pudiera dormir y soñar con cosas agradables, ya que si era dejada a su propia voluntad, no dormiría. No se alimentaba ni tomaba agua, había que obligarla.

En total, Marah llevaba diez días sin haber murmurado siquiera una sola palabra. Se encontraba sumida en un estado de estupor del que era casi imposible sacarla. Solo de vez en cuando dejaba de mirar al techo y fijaba su vista en Kanon, o en Aioria. A ambos les pareció volver a las semanas en que había estado paralizada completamente, pero ésta vez ella podía moverse, simplemente no quería hacerlo. Toda voluntad de vivir parecía haberla abandonado.

Kanon entró a la habitación que compartía con Marah. Ella estaba sentada en una silla, mirando ausente por la ventana. Se acercó con cautela a ella, se inclinó y plantó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Ella no se inmutó.

-Ven, _gatáki_.-dijo él.- Hora del baño.

Ella siguió sin mirarlo. Kanon, algo inseguro, la tomó de la mano y haló un poco. Marah no se movió. Algo impaciente, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia el baño y la sentó sobre la taza cerrada del retrete mientras ponía a correr el agua caliente en la bañera. La muchacha seguía tercamente mirándose las rodillas. Cuando el agua estuvo a punto, Kanon puso en el agua un aceite de baño de lavanda francesa que había comprado, con la esperanza de que el olor la relajara un poco; en alguna ocasión le había dicho que le recordaba a su infancia. El baño de mármol blanco y enchapes dorados se llenó de aquel maravilloso olor y de vapor de agua. El caballero de Géminis volvió a mirarla.

-Desvístete y entra a la tina, Marah.

Lentamente y de una manera que le causó un pequeño escalofrío, los ojos de ella dejaron de mirar sus propias rodillas y se alzaron hasta alcanzar la cara de él, con una expresión fría y amarga de dolor contenido. Luego se cerraron. Con una lentitud casi absurda, se desvistió por completo. Kanon volteó su rostro para no mirarla, no incomodarla. En otras ocasiones en que había estado sin ropa en su presencia, ella se había avergonzado y sonrojado profusamente. Ésta vez, estaba pálida, aterida, callada, ausente. Dio un par de pasos y se introdujo en la tina. Ya dentro, se abrazó las rodillas. Kanon se situó en el borde y se enrolló las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos para no mojárselas mientras le ayudaba a enjabonarse y lavarse el cabello. Había perdido mucho peso durante los meses en que no se habían visto. Las vértebras de su espalda y sus omóplatos sobresalían de una manera casi grotesca. Lamentó que su cabello siguiera tan corto, y recordó que aún conservaba la larga trenza que le había hecho llegar con una vestal, esperando el momento correcto para _usarla_. Ella se dejaba hacer, como si fuera una muñeca, un ente, como si no tuviera vida. Kanon le dio la espalda y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de ahogar un grito, con la expresión del rostro crispada de angustia y de desesperación. Respiró un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó al fin en voz alta. Eso era lo que más lo preocupaba. El horror de una violación múltiple. Aunque también se decía que uno o varios, qué importaba. Algol había conseguido lo que tanto había deseado. Y el asco subía por su garganta como vómito, como bilis. Se moría de ira de sólo pensarlo.

- _Nada_.- contestó ella, vía cosmo. Le asustó la frialdad en su corriente de pensamientos.- _No me hicieron nada, Kanon. Y los maté._

Kanon se arrodilló fuera de la bañera, con los codos apoyados en el borde, para mirarla.

-Estabas en tu pleno derecho, _gatáki_. Invadieron tu casa y planeaban secuestrarte. Además te habrían asesinado cuando se dieran cuenta de que no ibas a servir para sus planes.

Marah lo observó. Lágrimas empezaron a correrle por las mejillas.

-Los maté, Kanon.- le dijo, susurrando, con su voz real, quebrada y casi ronca por no haberla usado en tantos días.-Los maté a todos, no tenían oportunidad, estaban indefensos. Los maté. Los maté. Impura. Los maté.

Gritó las últimas frases, agarrándose mechones de pelo, tal vez con la intención de arrancárselos. Kanon la tomó por los brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño, mientras ella lloraba amargamente, con verdadero dolor.

-Mírame, Marah. Mírame. –le dijo, zarandeándola bruscamente. Ella hipó un poco y lo miró.-Estabas defendiéndote, defendiendo tu vida, haciendo uso de las enseñanzas que se te impartieron en el Santuario. Tú no tienes la culpa de que hayan sido lo suficientemente imbéciles para haberse atravesado en tu camino. Nueve hombres aprovisionados con rifles de francotirador y pistolas cayeron ante una jovencita armada con un atizador de chimenea. Eso me hace sentir orgulloso de ti.

Marah comenzó a llorar de nuevo, furiosa. Alzó sus brazos y golpeó a Kanon de Géminis en el pecho con las manos empuñadas, convulsa, presa de la rabia. Él la tomó y la apretó contra sí, mientras ella sollozaba.

-Podrías haber muerto, podrían haberte matado. –murmuró Kanon, acariciándole el pelo mojado.-No sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos, el miedo que sentí de perderte para siempre.

Kanon tomó el rostro de Marah entre ambas manos y la besó. Ella correspondió al beso casi desesperadamente. Él, sin separarse de ella, se desvistió y se introdujo a la tina.

-Vuelve al Santuario, Marah. Vuelve con nosotros, vuelve conmigo. Corres mucho peligro aquí afuera. Vuelve conmigo.

Marah lo observó. Ella sabía a qué se refería ese "vuelve conmigo". Sollozó con mucha fuerza, adolorida, abrazada a él en medio del agua tibia, que parecía querer llevarse todo su dolor. Kanon le devolvió el abrazo con una ternura inusitada y susurró un "te amo" quedo contra su oído.

-Estoy impura, Kanon. Les fallé a ustedes, los decepcioné, me fui del Santuario sin pedir permiso. Maté a muchas personas, maté a Algol de Perseus. No merezco estar en el Santuario. Soy una persona horrible, sucia y asquerosa, una asquerosa asesina. Estoy maldita y no merezco….

-¡Cállate!-casi le gritó Kanon.-Cállate y escúchame. Vuelve conmigo, vuelve con nosotros al Santuario. Tu falta puede ser perdonada por la Diosa, si te arrepientes con sinceridad. Su amor y su perdón son infinitos; sin embargo, debes perdonarte a ti misma primero. Estabas defendiéndote, tu vida estaba en peligro. Nada, óyeme bien, absolutamente nada es injusto cuando se trata de defender la propia vida; era un escuadrón de asesinos entrenados los que entraron a tu casa, a tu hogar, con la intención de hacerte daño, no un grupo de niños inocentes. Sabían a lo que iban, sabían a qué se exponían y aún así decidieron hacerlo. Se buscaron su propia muerte.

-Me avergüenza volver. No quiero volver. A estas alturas todos sabrán que…no lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué a mí, Kanon? ¿Es esto lo que significa estar maldita?

Kanon la besó de nuevo. Sus caricias tranquilizantes se volvieron más exigentes, más apasionadas. No sabía si la estaba irrespetando, invadiendo un espacio que quizá no deseara compartir con él. No había querido mencionarle a Algol y las pruebas halladas en su cuerpo porque no tenia muy claro si la misma Marah lo sabía. Y si no lo tenía claro, quizá era mejor no decírselo. No lo sabía. Todo era muy confuso. Solo sabía que la deseaba con un ardor que no podía apagar. Quería borrar con besos todo el dolor y el horror, todas las lágrimas, llevarla a ese estado de éxtasis donde sólo él la conocía y era suya, suya por siempre. Donde se le olvidaba todo y solo quedaban él y ella en el vacío. Y ella respondió. Pronto se encontraron amándose entre las aguas tibias y fragantes, con desesperación, casi con rabia. Cuando todo terminó, el agua se había enfriado, y Marah yacía recostada sobre el pecho de Kanon, sintiendo el latido acelerado de su corazón. Aún ella lloraba.

-Vuelve, _moromou._ Vuelve conmigo al Santuario. Lo siento, yo he sido un idiota contigo…En mi desesperación por tenerte cerca he cometido muchísimos errores, y sé que sueno como un abusador peligroso, pero es cierto. Vuelve conmigo, no te haré daño de nuevo nunca más, lo juro por el río Estigia, y maldito sea por los dioses si te lastimo de alguna manera de nuevo. Sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado y hacerte feliz y que estés segura. No quiero perderte. Me rehúso a perderte.

Marah suspiró. Kanon tenía razón. En el mundo exterior estaba en peligro. Además todos aquellos meses en soledad habían sido insoportables. En el Santuario los tenía a ellos. A Kanon, Aioria, Aimeé. Eva.

-Volveré, entonces. Volveré contigo al Santuario, Kanon. Pero soy indigna de ello.

Kanon sonrió. Lo había conseguido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aioria se sorprendió de lo rápido que Kanon había convencido a Marah de regresar al Santuario, aunque ella no volvía a ser precisamente la misma de siempre. Ella era toda silencio y languidez, y le entristecía muchísimo verla así, él, que sabía lo alegre y vivaz que normalmente era, llena de optimismo y de fuego. Le sorprendió enormemente también verlos tomados de la mano, andando en silencio, antes de tomar el vuelo hacia Atenas. Durante el mismo, habían permanecido tomados de la mano, en sus asientos contiguos, sin decirse una palabra. Sonrió, ligeramente divertido, y esperanzado. Detestaba estarle agradecido al imbécil de Kanon, pero lo estaba. Infinitamente.

Al parecer, Marah había puesto todo en la balanza, y el Santuario había ganado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Psychostasia es un concepto algo complejo, se refiere a la puesta de cosas en perspectiva, en la balanza, específicamente del alma y del valor como persona de alguien, para luego determinar quién o qué es más puro y más valioso. Específicamente, esa palabra, psicostasia, era la que definía el ritual del Libro Egipcio de los Muertos en la que se ponía en una balanza el corazón del difunto y se comparaba con el peso de una pluma: si resultaba ser más pesado que la pluma, era lanzado a los cocodrilos y su nombre condenado al olvido. Si era más ligero que la pluma o igual de pesado, era admitido a la vida ultraterrena en el lugar regido por el dios Osiris_.

 _Eís Ygeia: "salud" como brindis, en griego._

 **Gracias a Liluz de Géminis y geminisnocris por sus reviews y palabras de aliento y en especial a mi querida Bully, A.K.A The Ninja Sheep, por sus comentarios e ideas, además de su prolífica actualización reciente del diario de Aimeé y Eva, Crossroads, que por cierto pueden (Y DEBERÍAN, QUERIDOS LECTORES) buscar aquí, en f.f. Es buenísimo.**

 **Espero que éste capi les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Agradecimientos eternos por leer mis delirios guajiros.**


	24. Katharmos

**XXIV**

 **KATHARMOS**

- _Xypníste_ , _moromou_.-susurró Kanon, tras darme varios besos leves en la mejilla. Mi forma favorita de despertar.-Ya estamos en Atenas.

Sentí un ramalazo de pánico recorriéndome la columna vertebral. Terminé de ponerme alerta. Me arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a Kanon. Él sabía cómo convencerme de cosas que nunca habría querido hacer, entre ellas, volver al Santuario de Athena después de _todo_ lo que había hecho. Me levanté del asiento y seguí a Aioria y a Kanon, todavía muy débil, por el estrecho pasillo que Kanon y yo teníamos problemas para atravesar juntos. No parecía no querer soltar mi brazo, pues iba sosteniéndome de gancho. Al bajarnos del avión sentí el impulso de salir corriendo y al parecer fui lo suficientemente torpe como para que él lo notara.

- _No, no vas a ningún lado_.- dijo su voz en mi mente, admonitoria, mientras su mano se cerraba sobre la mía como una garra de hierro. Aioria volteó y nos miró con el ceño fruncido. Debía admitir que se veían guapísimos en sus ropas de civil, parecían modelos de revista. Las mujeres (y algunos hombres) se quedaban mirándolos, extasiados. Aioria al parecer era fan de los trajes de paño fino, vestía uno de color gris oscuro con una camisa blanca de manga larga; Kanon era más…rockero, si esa era la palabra para definirlo. Jeans, una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de cuero, y botas de cuero. Se quitó la chaqueta en cuanto el sol griego de primavera al mediodía nos achicharró, los músculos de su pecho, brazos, abdomen y espalda perfectamente marcados bajo la tela. Aún me preguntaba qué había visto en mí ese hombre.

Eso me recordaba que toda mi ropa se había quedado en Londres. Sólo contaba con el vestido que tenía puesto y unos cuantos trapos más, todos en una pequeña mochila que Aioria llevaba consigo.

Abordamos un taxi. Aioria y Kanon pusieron sus pequeñas valijas de mano en el baúl, y luego se sentaron, cada uno a un lado mío, en el asiento trasero del auto. Estaban seriamente empecinados en no dejarme ni la más mínima posibilidad de escape. Aioria quizá se acordaba de cuando me había escapado de él en el Cairo, la primera vez que vine al Santuario. Pensé que realmente me había escapado de Algol ese día, con una dolorosa punzada de arrepentimiento. Era un bastardo, pero no merecía morir, y yo tampoco merecía su muerte en mi consciencia, su sangre en mis manos. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y agaché la cabeza. Aioria puso su mano en mi coronilla y me despeinó. Luego puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, me acercó a él y me dio un breve beso en la cabeza. La mano de Kanon no había soltado la mía. Me sentí tremendamente arrepentida por haberles tratado como les traté.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron en la falda de mi vestido azul claro, dos gotitas perfectamente visibles desde donde Aioria y Kanon estaban sentados. Mi maestro reforzó su abrazo sobre mi hombro y Kanon me tomó la mano con las dos suyas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era entrada la noche cuando llegamos a la calima de colores que separaba al Santuario del resto del mundo. Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, en mi mente, me imaginaba que apenas pisara el suelo sagrado de Athena, mi cuerpo se incendiaría y me convertiría en cenizas. Aioria y Kanon transpusieron el umbral y yo me quedé allí, donde estaba, como pegada al suelo, temblando violentamente, los dientes casi castañeteándome. Kanon volteó a mirarme y rodó los ojos, algo molesto. Volvió a donde yo estaba y me cargó. Juntos entramos al Santuario. Aioria nos miraba de una manera sumamente extraña. El gemelo malvado le devolvió la mirada a mi maestro con una sonrisa torcida que en Aioria provocó una especie de espasmo. Decidí ignorar su pequeño intercambio hostil y concentrarme en mi propio horror y mi propia vergüenza. Después de un rato de caminata, Kanon me puso en el suelo de nuevo y proseguimos sin cruzarnos con nadie hasta Aries, donde un taciturno Mu observaba el cielo estrellado, sentado en las escalinatas fuera de su Templo, acompañado por Kiki. Mu de Aries siempre había sido parco conmigo, al parecer nunca le había agradado y yo creía que ahora aún menos. Se puso de pie al vernos, y saludó con calidez a Aioria, y le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza a Kanon. Kiki, mientras tanto, había venido hacia mí y en vez de tirárseme encima, como solía hacer, había rodeado con sus brazos mi cintura y apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro tiernamente. Había crecido unos centímetros desde la última vez que lo había visto, pronto entraría de lleno en la adolescencia. Consideré su gesto muy dulce y estuve a punto de llorar de nuevo, acaricié su cabeza un par de veces antes de que me soltara. Mu me observó de arriba abajo, antes de poner su mano en mi hombro y apretarla un poco.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido regresar, Marah aprendiz de Leo. Puedes pasar por mi Casa.

Asentí, con los ojos llorosos, y caminamos por Aries, yo con las piernas igual de firmes que los muslos de un ciervo recién nacido. En Tauro, se repitió una escena parecida a lo que había sucedido en Aries. Aldebarán y Aioria se saludaron, hubo una especie de saludo a Kanon, y una mirada larga y casi compasiva del inmenso Toro hacia mi pobre figura maltrecha. Su enorme manaza me acarició la cabeza. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el Toro se permitía un gesto cariñoso hacia mí. Me dijo algo en portugués que sonó como a " _Bemvinda, menina_ ". Seguía Géminis. Saga no se molestó siquiera en recibirnos, sólo levantó el Laberinto. Kanon sin duda se puso de mal humor, porque la línea de su quijada se endureció súbitamente. Me besó en la frente y me abrazó, lo cual quería decir que se estaba despidiendo de mí y que esa noche la pasaría sola en Leo. Suspiré al darle la espalda y proseguir el camino con Aioria, mientras me imaginaba lo que sucedería a continuación entre los Gemelos del Mal, seguramente Kanon reclamándole a su hermano por su grosería. En Cáncer su guardiana tampoco salió a recibirnos y pasamos rápidamente por la Cuarta Casa, envuelta en sombras. Al final llegamos a Leo, la familiar escalinata, los inmensos leones de mármol, magníficamente echados, apostados a la entrada. La arquitectura de la Quinta Casa siempre me había parecido algo opresiva, asfixiante, muy opulenta. El Hall era un larguísimo pasillo flanqueado por hileras de columnas corintias de mármol naranja enchapadas en las bases y los extremos con pan de oro. La Casa de Leo no tenía segundo piso, debido a que su área privada, el opistodómo, era casi tan grande como la misma Casa, y estaba adjunta a ella por una puerta en el lado derecho del templo. Aioria cerró el inmenso portón de Leo, (no recordaba haber visto puertas principales en las otras Casas del Zodíaco; quizá en Libra, y en Acuario) y me miró, pues yo seguía de pie en la mitad del Hall, hecha piedra.

Agnés, la vestal de Leo, estaba frente a mí, sin atreverse a acercarse o hablarme.

- _Sas, dolófonos_. _Tha prépei na ntrépetai_.-me dijo, con la voz llena de desprecio absoluto, mirándome de arriba abajo.- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar al Santuario de Athena con las manos llenas de sangre?

No pude seguir mirándola. Como tantas otras veces, mis pies siguieron solos el camino hasta mi habitación, y me encerré en ella. Luego me acurruqué en la cama y escuché levemente a Aioria discutiendo con Agnés.

Vi la noche caer y el amanecer levantarse sin moverme de aquella posición.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Esta Asamblea necesita escuchar la versión de los hechos de tu alumna, Aioria.-dijo con voz acusadora Camus de Acuario.-hasta ahora hemos visto las pruebas halladas por la policía de Londres y realmente no la dejan bien parada.

-No todas.-dijo Afrodita de Piscis.-el coctel de fármacos que le administraron pudo haberle quitado temporalmente la capacidad de razonar.

-La dosis encontrada no es consistente con la vida. Era suficiente para matar dos hombres del doble de su peso. Hay un error en las pruebas de laboratorio y por lo tanto, como evidencia, deben ser descartadas.-refutó Camus. Ejercía el día de hoy de acusador, junto con la mitad de los Santos Dorados, exceptuando a Aioria y a Kanon, que por obvias razones estaban allí, Aioria como mi _kyrios_ y Kanon sólo brindándome apoyo emocional desde el estrado del público.

Estábamos en el Salón del Patriarca. Y yo estaba siendo juzgada por la muerte de nueve hombres, el asesinato de un ex santo plateado, y las heridas permanentes que causé en otros seis.

Yo no recordaba mucho. Aioria lo sabía y así se lo había manifestado a la Asamblea de los Santos.

-Además.-empezó a decir Aldebarán.-sabemos que mató a Algol de Perseus con la sevicia suficiente para quemarlo por completo…Todo apunta a que estuvo consciente todo el tiempo. Incluso, bueno, el ruso…murió por un disparo. ¿Quién puede garantizar que no fue ella quien le disparó? En ese caso habría infringido una de nuestras normas más importantes, el no uso de armas.

Aldebarán había acabado por darme el golpe de gracia. Las cosas se veían muy mal para mí. Aioria volteó a mirarme.

-Tienes que hablar, Marah. Si te encuentran culpable no podrás pisar de nuevo el Santuario, es posible incluso que te encarcelen en Cabo Sounión…

Ese sí que era un buen chiste. Terminar en donde todo había empezado.

- _Pregúntales si puedo mostrarles las cosas que recuerdo. Así deba hacerlo uno por uno._ -le dije vía cosmo, accedí, sabiendo que mi situación era grave y no confiando en realidad en que se pudiera resolver de ninguna manera.

Aioria suspiró y formuló mi pregunta a los caballeros dorados. Un intenso debate vía cosmo en el que no me incluyeron se desarrolló delante de mi. No pude evitar rodar los ojos con suma molestia. ¿Ni así eran capaces de respetarme?

Me sorprendió que Shion alzó su mano para apaciguar a los caballeros dorados. Los cosmos se apagaron y todos lo miramos para escucharlo con atención. Posó sus ojos en todos antes de fijarlos en mí.

-La acusada está dispuesta a dar su testimonio de una manera honesta, mostrándonos sus recuerdos. Entiendo su preocupación al pensar que debido a su entrenamiento con Kanon de Géminis, sea capaz de mentirnos o alterar sus recuerdos para brindarnos percepciones falsas. Quiero preguntarte, Aioria, ¿es tu alumna capaz de hacer algo como eso?

-No que yo sepa, Su Santidad.-contestó mi maestro con total seguridad. Shion dirigió su mirada a Kanon.

-Kanon, con total honestidad y sin pretender defenderla, ¿tienes conocimiento de que la acusada tenga la habilidad y el poder suficiente para engañarnos a todos? Durante el tiempo que entrenó contigo, ¿le enseñaste manejo del cosmo en esa área?

Kanon negó con la cabeza y me miró, como disculpándose, antes de hablar.

-No, Su Santidad. No tiene los conocimientos ni la habilidad para lograr algo como eso. Es capaz de extraer recuerdos de otras personas, pero eso lo aprendió ella sola y me parece que no lo controla a voluntad.

Aioria me miró sorprendido y enojado. Me sonrojé a manchas con una vergüenza terrible por no haberle contado ese pequeño detalle a mi maestro. Mientras tanto, Kanon había seguido hablando.

-Yo mismo me ofrezco como conducto para hacer llegar a todos las imágenes de lo que recuerde.

-Me parece que no.-dijo Camus.- Todos en este tribunal sabemos lo que pasa entre tú y ella, y con tal de que se quede me parece que serías capaz de engañarnos a todos, porque tú sí posees la habilidad para hacerlo.

Por un momento estuve a punto de encender mi cosmo de pura rabia. Cómo odié a Camus en ese instante, cómo odié a todos los caballeros de oro, que asentían dándole la razón. Luego recordé que Camus no lo hacía a propósito. Antes de entrar al tribunal habían echado a las suertes entre los caballeros presentes los papeles a representar, y como era claro y lógico, a mí, por estar maldita, la suerte me había deparado al caballero más agudo, frío y capaz del análisis desapegado: Camus de Acuario. Simplemente estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, como el protocolo del Santuario se lo exigía. Afrodita de Piscis y Aioros de Sagitario estaban actuando como mis defensores.

Kanon observó a Camus y temí que lo atacara. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron, preparándose. El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. De pronto, la voz poderosa de Saga se alzó. No había hablado en todo el juicio. Lo miré tan rápido que creí que me había quebrado el cuello. Nada que proviniera de la boca de ese hombre me beneficiaría jamás, y pensé que me daría un infarto de pavor.

-No tengo motivo alguno para favorecer a la acusada bajo ninguna circunstancia. Desde que pisó Géminis por primera vez supe que nos daría problemas y lo juro por Athena que mi hermano no está en sus cabales desde ese momento, yo preferiría que fuera expulsada del Santuario, pero con la venia de Su Santidad, estoy dispuesto a tomar de ella incluso lo que no recuerda de manera consciente y mostrarlo a todos, aquí y ahora, para que no quede duda alguna de su inocencia o culpabilidad.

Por la forma en que Kanon lo miró, supe que de ello no vendría nada bueno.

-¡Saga!-exclamó-¿Por qué no les cuentas a todos, Aioria incluido, que eso probablemente le causará mucho dolor físico y además, es posible, que la hunda en la locura?

-¿Es eso cierto, Saga?-preguntó Shion, por puro protocolo. Él lo sabía. Saga asintió cerrando los ojos. Shion se dirigió a mi maestro.-Aioria, como kyrios de la acusada, es tu decisión permitir esto. ¿Lo permitirás?

Mi maestro me miró, inquiriéndome sin palabras. Asentí. Aioria volvió su mirada a Shion y asintió.

Como en una calima, sintiéndome despersonalizada, atontada, me puse en pie, las cadenas en mis muñecas tintineando, más simbólicas que una restricción real. Caminé hacia el frente del tribunal, justo delante del trono de Shion. Saga se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que yo, pero él llegó primero ante el trono.

Sentí terror. Tanto que me eché a temblar. El poder de Saga era inconmensurable. Tanto como el de Kanon, pero mucho, mucho más. Y no dudaría en usarlo contra mí. No dudaría en enloquecerme o matarme de dolor. Recordé las cosas que me habían pasado en Géminis con Kanon, sabiendo que él sólo había jugado conmigo, como un gatito con su cena, siempre mostrándome sólo pequeñas fracciones de su poder.

Y Saga había encendido su cosmo a un nivel de uso real. Mi cosmo se encendió solo como respuesta defensiva, teñido de dolor y de miedo, pálido y débil ante el resplandor dorado que emitía el hombre ante mí.

-Quiero que me lleves a lo que recuerdes, no importa qué tan fragmentado, disperso o borroso sea. Yo lo tomaré desde ahí. Puede que enloquezcas o mueras.-me susurró Saga, tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos, posando sus pulgares en mis sienes. Por un momento sentí como si se tratara de Kanon quien me tocase y me perturbó. Cerré los ojos y un par de lágrimas de pánico se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Fui al recuerdo del incidente de los escorpiones en el desierto. Luego a las múltiples palizas, a los tocamientos indebidos de Algol hacia mí, a sus constantes insultos, a su acoso, y por último, pensé en esa noche terrible.

Y el dolor comenzó. Una cefalea tal que sentía como si la cabeza se me fuera a partir por la mitad. Grité. La intrusión de Saga en mi cerebro era algo casi palpable, sentía su cosmo dentro de mi mente, y mi propio cosmo luchaba por sacarlo de mí para protegerme, pero era demasiado fuerte y me rompería, me enloquecería, miles de voces sonaban en mi cabeza, todos los recuerdos de mi vida sucediéndose en mi mente al mismo tiempo, todas las imágenes, todos los colores…todo a la misma vez.

Y los cosmos de los demás, dentro de mi cabeza también, conectados conmigo a través de Saga. El dolor era tal que temblaba convulsivamente, perdiendo el equilibrio de tal manera que Saga tuvo que arrodillarse para sostenerme.

Dejé de ser consciente de lo que sucedía en el Salón del Patriarca. Yo ya no estaba allí. Estaba en mi casa en Londres en una madrugada fría.

Los eventos de esa noche sucedieron de nuevo. Sentí cada golpe y cada disparo. Sentí el mareo horrible de la sustancia que me habían inyectado, la sensación de estar totalmente drogada y fuera de mi pero aún capaz de moverme y con un solo objetivo en mente: matarlos a todos, en medio de mi lujuria por la sangre. Vi de nuevo morir a esos hombres por mis golpes o mis ataques. Vi el momento en que volví de nuevo en mí, el arrepentimiento, el dolor de los disparos y la tristeza, la sangre empapándome las manos, Petróvich intentando matarme, el sonido del disparo de Algol, Algol confesando sus intenciones, Algol desgarrándome la ropa, Algol violentándome, haberlo tocado y ver que había sido él, y no un león, quien me había desfigurado para siempre tras haber intentado matarme con su ataque de Perseus. Sentí el dolor de sus golpes, mi cosmo encendiéndose, mi cosmo matándolo en una estela espantosa de electricidad como la de un rayo cayendo indefinidamente sobre un objeto, el olor a quemado, la sensación de ardor en mis brazos ennegrecidos, el sonido de su cadáver cayendo al suelo.

Y el horrible dolor de cabeza. Pude abrir los ojos llorosos, estaba en los brazos de Saga, ambos a nivel del suelo, él de rodillas y yo tendida boca arriba, un hilo de babaza deslizándose por mi barbilla. La limpió con su pulgar.

Me miraba de una manera diferente. Sus ojos ya no me despreciaban. Pero no sabría decir qué expresaba su rostro. Se puso en pie conmigo en brazos y apagó su cosmo.

-Ya hemos visto su testimonio, hemos indagado en sus recuerdos.-dijo Shion.-Es momento de votar. Caballeros de Oro de la Orden Ateniense, ¿quién de ustedes considera que esta joven es culpable del crimen de asesinato?

Saga me estaba cargando de tal manera que yo podía ver a todo el tribunal.

Todos alzaron la mano. Todos, incluidos Aioria y Kanon. Empecé a hiperventilar. ¿Acaso Saga les había mostrado algo maquinado por él para encerrarme para siempre?

-¿Quién considera que debe ser absuelta de todos los cargos debido a que lo hizo sin tener consciencia total de sus actos y en defensa propia?

Todas las manos volvieron a alzarse, incluida la de Camus. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de mirarme a la cara. Kanon y Aioria tenían los rostros enrojecidos y los ojos brillantes, como si hubieran estado a punto de llorar.

Ellos lo habían visto todo, todos. Habían visto a Algol rasgándome la ropa y forzándome.

-Declaro a esta mujer inocente de todos los cargos, Aioria, puedes alojarla en tu Casa hasta que se decida qué haremos con ella. Nuestra Señora no desea que abandone bajo ningún concepto el Santuario.

Saga dio unos cuantos pasos y me puso en los brazos de mi maestro, al que abracé mientras sollozaba, no sabía si de alivio, de vergüenza o de tristeza. Aioria también se aferró a mí unos momentos, un par de sollozos silenciosos movieron su pecho. Nos quedamos allí, Kanon, Aioria y yo, mientras todos los demás abandonaban la sala, o eso escuchaba yo, debido a que los tacones de sus botas sonaban contra el mármol, mientras yo lloraba en silencio, con la cara escondida en el hombro de mi maestro.

Iniciamos el descenso hacia Leo, sin que Kanon se acercara a nosotros o me tocara de nuevo. Mi angustia se redobló.

¿Qué tal que ya fuera incapaz de quererme por lo que me había hecho Algol? Yo era una mujer abusada y no sabía si su orgullo sería capaz de soportar ese golpe, además, con muestra televisada a sus compañeros de orden por nada más y nada menos que su hermano.

Una vez llegamos a Leo, me encerré. No quería hablarle a nadie.

Temía salir de mi cuarto. Temía el día, inevitablemente tendría que salir de allí. Tal vez el Patriarca me convocaría a su presencia. O no. No lo sabía. Siendo casi las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, una muy enojada Agnés entró sin anunciarse a mi habitación con un paquete grande envuelto en papel en las manos. Me puse en pie y me miró de arriba abajo. Dejó el paquete sobre la cama y me tomó el mentón muy bruscamente, para mirarme la cara. Luego me tomó de los hombros y me volteó, para mirarme el cuerpo.

-Te quedará grande, al parecer. Estás muy flaca.-dijo, tras voltearme de nuevo para encararla y ella señalaba con un gesto el paquete. Ropa. Claro. Luego abandonó la habitación con un frufrú enojado de su túnica blanca. Estuve mirando el paquete un rato antes de decidirme a abrirlo. Al final, suspirando, miré su contenido. Casi toda era ropa de entrenamiento. Peplos, camisas, leggings, botas y sandalias. Había un par de vestidos tipo toga, uno largo y otro corto, y un himatión naranja, y la ropa interior. Mientras estaba organizando mi nuevo guardarropa en el armario, encontré mi máscara. Algo estalló dentro de mi pecho y sentí el impulso de llorar, dolor por mi antiguo ser inocente y feliz, preguntarme qué había hecho para merecer tanta desgracia. Así me encontró Aioria, aferrada a la puerta del armario, doblada sobre mí misma. Se acercó a mí y me acarició la espalda.

-El Patriarca te convoca a su presencia. Yo iré contigo, pero antes debo preguntarte algo muy importante, _pais_.

Me enderecé y lo miré a los ojos. Al parecer él tampoco había dormido bien.

-¿Quieres seguir siendo mi aprendiz? Si dices que no, está bien, no te obligaremos a nada. Estás aquí porque estás en peligro y Nuestra Señora desea mantenerte a salvo, sin embargo yo quería preguntártelo. Si no lo deseas, irías a vivir a las dependencias del Templo Patriarcal y…

Interrumpí a Aioria al tirármele a los brazos llorando para abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que aún tenía. Enterré la cara en su pecho.

-Claro que quiero seguir siendo tu aprendiz, Maestro.-mi voz sonó distorsionada. Aioria me devolvió el abrazo con mucha fuerza. Luego me separó de él, para observarme sonriente.-Gracias por la ropa.

-No hay de qué, pequeñaja. – me contestó, despeinándome.-Hora de que te bañes y te vistas.

Aioria salió de mi cuarto y yo también, me dirigí al baño. Me aseé y me vestí. Mi maestro ya me estaba esperando en la salida de Leo, mirando hacia arriba, hacia Virgo. Suspiré al alcanzarlo, de nuevo temblando al sólo pensar en enfrentarme al resto de los Santos de Oro y al Patriarca. En Sagitario, Aioros y Aioria se saludaron con infinito cariño. Era increíble lo parecidos que eran, y el aura de bondad y poder que el Santo de Sagitario emanaba, casi beatífica, en sus ropas sencillas de entrenamiento. Me imaginé verlo en todo su esplendor, engalanado con la armadura alada de Sagitario y suspiré. Eva salió del área privada del templo al escuchar, me pareció a mí, la voz de Aioria. Al verme, corrió hasta donde yo estaba y sin mediar palabra me abrazó, alzándome del suelo, diciendo cosas en español que no logré entender, dando vueltas conmigo en sus brazos como si yo fuera una muñeca de trapo. Luego me puso de nuevo en el suelo, me tomó el rostro y me plantó dos sonoros besos, uno en cada mejilla. Me sonrojé intensamente.

-Gracias a Athena que estás viva y sana, chiquilla. Joder, qué preocupados nos teníais a todos. ¿Has vuelto para quedarte?- me preguntó, con su habitual tono de voz alegre y burbujeante. Sonreí un poco, no podía evitarlo, Eva era una bocanada de brisa fresca.

-Si, me quedo.-le contesté. Eva empezó a dar saltitos. Luego ambas miramos a Aioria y Aioros, que nos observaban divertidos.

-Siento interrumpir su emotiva reunión, chicas, pero Marah debe acudir con el Patriarca.- dijo Aioria, tomándome de la mano para arrancarme de los brazos de Eva. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Aioros.-Nos vemos, _adelfós_.

-Nos vemos, hermano. Hasta luego, Marah.- dijo Aioros. Alcancé a escuchar el suspiro de Eva cuando Aioros la hizo volver a su rutina de entrenamiento. En Piscis, nos encontramos con Afrodita, que aprovechaba para regar sus rosas antes de que el sol saliera con toda su intensidad. Temía el encuentro con él, su opinión me importaba más de lo que me gustaba admitir. Al verme, sonrió e hizo un ruidito de satisfacción. Me pareció de lo más extraño. Decir que ignoró olímpicamente a Aioria sería exagerar, pero le faltó poco. Escasamente se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. En cambio, el Santo de Piscis vino hacia mí y me observó literalmente de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus femeninos dedos tomaron mi cara con delicadeza. Tragué saliva. Una emanación de su cosmoenergía, en apariencia visual bella, pero de sensación fría, dura y cruel me sorprendió, sus palabras en mi cabeza.

- _Sabía que estabas dispuesta a todo para lograr lo que quisieras. Estabas muy pálida, muy limpia, niña. Un poco de sangre siempre hace más bella a una rosa_.

Retrocedí, entre espantada y colérica, para alejarme de su alcance. Aioria me tomó protectoramente de los hombros, para guiarme fuera del templo de Piscis, mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Afrodita, con ambas cejas tan juntas que parecían una sola y la línea de la boca convertida en hierro.

-Nada de secretos con mi alumna, Piscis.-gruñó. La sonrisa sempiterna de Afrodita se pronunció un poco más.

-Qué aburrido eres, Aioria. Vuelve cuando quieras, linda. Te has convertido en alguien infinitamente más interesante. Podemos tomar el té y conversar.-dijo el Santo de Piscis, mirándose las perfectamente arregladas uñas de su mano derecha. Aioria pareció relajarse, sólo un poco. Aun así me sacó del Templo de Piscis casi en volandas. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos oyera, mi maestro no se aguantó el bichito y me preguntó:

-¿Qué te dijo ese _agua de florero_?

Un impulso maravilloso de morir convulsionando a carcajadas me invadió por primera vez en meses. Tuve que respirar antes de contestarle.

-Me dijo que un poco de sangre siempre hace más bella a una rosa.

-Típica patanería insulsa de Afrodita. No lo escuches; tú no eres una de sus rosas, aunque él quiera cultivarte como a una de ellas.

Miré a Aioria, sorprendida de su sagacidad. Yo siempre había tenido claro que él no era ningún tonto pintado en la pared, pero nunca le había comentado la naturaleza exacta de mis conversaciones con el _agua de florero_ , que en las últimas ocasiones se habían convertido en análisis profundos de parte de Afrodita sobre la _parte oscura_ de mi personalidad, y de cómo a él ese lado b de mi alma le parecía interesante; lo peor era que a mí me reconfortaba que él no se sintiera escandalizado por ello, ni quisiera eliminarlo de mí. Eso lo compartía con Kanon, a él tampoco le interesaba convertirme en una "santa" en el sentido moral de la palabra. También me sentí sorprendida de que Aioria pensara que Afrodita quisiera convertirme en una de sus rosas, venenosa y chupasangre. Suspiré, entristecida de nuevo, porque ahora efectivamente estaba bañada en sangre inocente.

-¿Qué soy, entonces, Maestro?- le pregunté. Ya íbamos llegando a las escalinatas del Salón Patriarcal. Aioria me miró, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, enternecido tal vez por mi tono desvalido.

-Un lirio. Una leona. Una mujer. Una chiquilla. Una guerrera. Eres muchas cosas, Marah.

Los guardias abrieron los portones del Salón del Patriarca y mi maestro y yo nos adentramos en él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shion estaba sentado en su trono, con sus ropajes de diario. Sentí un pánico irrefrenable, una vergüenza inenarrable. Aioria se inclinó, llevando su mano derecha hacia su corazón. Yo, siguiendo el protocolo impuesto a los aprendices, me quedé detrás de mi maestro e hinqué una rodilla en tierra, apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo en mi puño derecho, con la cabeza gacha.

-Marah, ¿Has vuelto al Santuario de Athena por tu propia voluntad?-preguntó Shion. Alcé la cabeza para contestarle.

-Así es, Señor.

-Bien. Sólo al manifestar tu deseo de morar en este Santuario bajo tu propia voluntad, Nuestra Señora Athena y los Santos podemos brindarte protección y mantenerte a salvo, tú más que nadie sabes de qué y de _quién_.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del Salón. Mi cabeza funcionaba a toda velocidad, planeando cuidadosamente qué diría después. Al final ese cuidadoso plan se fue por la borda, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi voz se quebró.

-Yo…yo…deseo morar aquí como aprendiz del Santo de Leo, de nuevo, si le es posible a Su Excelencia y al Santo de Leo concederme de nuevo dicho honor….aunque…No me lo merezca.

La cabeza de Shion se ladeó un poco, su rostro denotaba algo de confusión.

-¿Porqué, aparte de tu huída y la serie de problemas que le ocasionaste a tu maestro durante tu anterior estancia en el Santuario, crees que no mereces ser entrenada para ser una Santa?-inquirió. Sentí ganas de gritarle que ahora yo era una asesina y que había matado gente de maneras crueles y horribles, incluyendo a un ex santo de la Orden. Tuve ganas de gritar y gritar y gritar. Empecé a temblar incontrolablemente, invadida por el dolor y la culpa. Recordé una de las noches en el hotel, en que me había quedado en el cuarto de Kanon. Mientras él salía por comida, armé una cuerda improvisada e intenté colgarme de una viga del baño. El regresó porque había olvidado su billetera y me encontró, con los pies en el aire y aún consciente. Decidió no comentarle el incidente a nadie, y yo tampoco. Jamás olvidaría la expresión derrotada y decepcionada en su rostro, su desesperación, y que luego de ese día, no me dejara sola un segundo.

-Porque ahora soy una asesina. Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, maté a muchas personas; sinceramente, de hecho, me he preguntado si alguien como yo merece siquiera respirar o vivir. –contesté, llorando. Los rasgos de Shion parecieron enternecerse. Aioria me miraba impotente.

-Acércate, pequeña.-dijo el Patriarca. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a él. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y las puso sobre su regazo, muy serio. Aioria también se acercó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.-Es cierto que asesinaste personas que, dado que has sido entrenada en el Santuario de Athena, no podían compararse contigo, a pesar de que ni siquiera perteneces a la Orden; en ese sentido, cometiste crímenes que deben ser purificados, creo que comprendes el concepto de _miasma_ , ¿no es así? Éste es un Santuario, un inmenso templo, y quienes vivimos en él debemos mantener puros nuestros corazones y nuestras intenciones, sólo así, seremos dignos de servir a la Diosa a la que protegemos, de mantener un estrecho vínculo con ella, que es toda pureza, esperanza y amor. En este momento, tu alma y tu mente están manchadas por la culpa, el dolor, la ira. De eso nos ocuparemos luego. El perdón y el amor de Athena son infinitos. ¿Deseas el perdón y el amor de Nuestra Señora? ¿Deseas servirle?

-Si.-casi grité, hundida en un mar tormentoso de sentimientos encontrados.-Si, deseo servirle. Deseo su perdón y su amor.

Shion sonrió, una sonrisa pura y hermosa, que le devolvió algo de paz a mi alma.

-Bien, prepárate para la _katharmos,_ pequeña. Cuando sea el momento, te convocaré a mi presencia. Puedes llevar a Marah a tu Casa, Aioria. Después del ritual podrá reincorporarse a las labores de entrenamiento como tu alumna.

Aioria y yo nos inclinamos con una idéntica y profunda reverencia ante el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al volver a Leo, conforme íbamos acercándonos al centro del Hall, distinguí a dos figuras, una de largo cabello rubio rojizo, la otra, de cabello verde, que parecían estar charlando animadamente y estar esperando. Empecé a correr.

 _Bully_. Aimeé.

Prácticamente me le tiré encima al enredarme con los bajos de mi túnica gris, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, tanto para no caerme físicamente, como para no caerme emocionalmente. Ella me devolvió el abrazo con firmeza y ternura, su cosmoenergía más poderosa y bella que nunca. Aún conservaba esa dualidad curiosa, tierra y frío, perfectamente balanceados.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Aimeé.-le dije, mi voz algo sofocada por estar hablando contra su hombro. Aimeé me tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y me plantó un beso enorme en la frente, ya que yo era un poco más bajita que ella. Volvió a abrazarme con tanta fuerza que me levantó del suelo.

-Y yo a ti, _typerä kissa_. No sabes cuánto me alegra la vida que hayas decidido regresar.- me contestó Aimeé. El hombre del cabello verde se rió un poco al escuchar lo que Aimeé me había dicho en finlandés. Me separé un poco de mi amiga para observarlo. Era más alto que Hyoga de Cisne, y más fornido, casi como Ikki de Fénix o Seiya de Pegaso. Su tono de piel era clarísimo, como el de Aimeé, y su ojo sano, de un vívido azul glacial. Nórdico. Era muy guapo, a pesar de la tremenda cicatriz que desfiguraba un lado de su rostro, e irradiaba un aura de seguridad en sí mismo y de _mischief_ que me hicieron comprender casi instantáneamente porqué la taurina se había fijado en él. Éste, sin duda, debía ser Isaak. Me limpié las lagrimitas que amenazaban con salírseme de los ojos con un bordecito de la manga de mi túnica. Aimeé miró a Isaak y luego me observó.-Kitty, éste es Isaak, General Marino de Kraken y Protector del Pilar del Océano Ártico. Isaak, ésta es Marah, mi amiga.

Isaak cordialmente me ofreció su mano para estrecharla, lo cual hice, acompañando el gesto con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Después de todo, el hombre era un General Marino.

-Encantado de conocerte, al fin, Marah.-me dijo, en inglés, tras soltar mi mano.-No ha dejado de maldecirte desde que te fuiste del Santuario y jurar a los cuatro vientos que en cuanto te viera de nuevo te daría una paliza. Si ésta es la idea que en el Santuario de Athena tienen de una "paliza", creo que vendré más seguido hasta merecerme una. –bromeó. Me sorprendí. Así que no todos los guerreros dedicados a deidades eran completos idiotas emocionales. Aioria ya nos había alcanzado, y saludó también a Isaak cordialmente, pero con reservas. Isaak se excusó diciendo que debía subir hasta Acuario para encontrar a su maestro, Camus, y hablarle de algunos asuntos, y antes de irse, besó muy caballerosamente la mano de mi amiga, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras Aioria y yo nos sonreíamos con complicidad. Luego mi maestro nos dejó quedarnos en mi cuarto hasta entrada la tarde, conversando, hablando, contándonos todo lo que nos había sucedido en aquellos meses. Con dolor omití lo que había hecho esa noche fatídica en Londres, sin embargo, como todo el mundo en el Santuario, y sin duda por obra de Eva, Bully ya sabía que me había cargado a una decena de personas sola.

-¿Qué te pasó, Kitty, por todos los dioses? Podrías haberlos detenido simplemente.-me dijo. Suspiré con dolor.

-No sé si hubiera podido, es decir, estaba muy asustada, esos hombres estaban disparándome, prácticamente vaciando los cargadores de sus armas en mí. Y actué sin saber qué estaba haciendo, por instinto. Quizá si hubiera podido reducirlos, herirlos levemente y esperar a que llegara la policía, no lo sé, Bully. Esto es muy doloroso para mí. No quiero hablar más de ello.

Aimeé estaba sentada en mi cama, y yo estaba acostada, con mi cabeza sobre su muslo. Ella empezó a acariciarme el corto cabello con movimientos algo mecánicos. La sentí retraerse sobre sí misma, como indefectiblemente sucedía cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Suspiré.

-Suéltalo, Bully.

-Pienso que deberías hablar sobre ello, Kitty. Así lo sacarás de tu alma.-dijo Aimeé. Intenté comprimirlo todo dentro de mí, pero no pude. Le conté lo que recordaba, los destellos, el dolor, la sangre, y de repente haberme encontrado rodeada de lo que yo creía que eran cadáveres, y lo que había sucedido con Algol, lo que me había dicho, lo que me había hecho. Ella seguía acariciándome mecánicamente el pelo con suavidad, pero noté que el puño de su otra mano temblaba de indignación.

-Lo importante es que estás viva y bien, Kitty.-me dijo al fin Aimeé, tras pensar un largo rato qué iba a decir, o eso me pareció.-Y que estás de nuevo con nosotros, a salvo.

Me callé lo que pensaba en ese momento, que no estaba bien, y que aunque sabía que en el Santuario no corría peligro, sabía que no estaba a salvo. Al menos no de mí misma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había pasado siete días de ayuno a pan y agua y completo silencio, preparándome para la _katharmos_ , o la purificación ritual, encerrada en mi cuarto. Estaba llena de _miasma_ , suciedad, la sangre en la antigua religión griega, especialmente la derramada en asesinatos, era motivo de impureza espiritual, y para que el afectado por el miasma pudiera reincorporarse a la vida de la _polis_ , en este caso, del Santuario, debía pasar por una katharmos. Me preguntaba si dentro del Santuario el ritual sería igual al descrito por arqueólogos e historiadores o tendría algunas variantes. Antes del amanecer del séptimo día, Aioria tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Me puse la túnica gris larga que me había conseguido Agnés y al salir del cuarto, Aioria –me sorprendió verlo portando su armadura y su capa blanca-me puso una capa negra sobre los hombros, y deslizó la capucha sobre mi cabeza. Nos dirigimos hacia el Salón del Patriarca. Llegamos cuando ya el sol creaba una línea rojiza en el horizonte. Los guardias nos abrieron las puertas.

Tosí un poco. El salón del Patriarca olía a incienso, mirra y hojas de laurel, y algo que no pude identificar, supuse que hojas de olivo. Una vestal estaba de pie en la mitad del salón, con un incensario de cadena colgando de sus manos, que movía de un lado a otro para dispersar el olor y mantener el carbón ardiendo en su interior. Aioria y yo nos acercamos al trono del Patriarca, donde ya estaba Shion, vestido con sus ropas ceremoniales, su túnica azul oscuro, bordada en rojo y dorado. Se puso en pie al vernos. La vestal nos siguió.

-Por favor, síganme.-dijo Shion, poniéndose en pie. Nos guió fuera del Salón del Patriarca, por varios pasillos aún iluminados por antorchas, hacia las conocidas rejas que llevaban al Jardín de Athena. En el centro de huerto había una pequeña plataforma de mármol que nunca antes había visto. Allí ya estaban siete vestales, sosteniendo cada una un ánfora de barro llena de agua. Shion volvió a dirigirse a mí. –Ahora, Marah, quiero que te sitúes en el pedestal, te pongas de rodillas y enciendas tu cosmoenergía.

Le obedecí, quitándome la capa negra y entregándosela a Aioria. Me subí a la plataforma, me arrodille y encendí mi cosmo. Había un deterioro en la calidad del mismo. Ya no resonaba tan musicalmente como antes, y sentí vergüenza, horror y tristeza. Shion y Aioria encendieron los suyos también. Me estremecí. Nunca antes había sentido el cosmo del Patriarca y era inmenso. Una vestal le entregó a Shion un paño de algodón blanco bordado en azul, que él puso sobre mi cabeza. Luego puso sus manos sobre el paño. Entonces sentí el aún más inmenso, lleno de amor, luz y paz, cosmo de Athena, inundando el lugar. Abrí los ojos y la ví descendiendo por una pequeña escalera desde sus habitaciones privadas hasta el Jardín. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de vergüenza. Ella vestía una sencilla túnica blanca, y sonreía, su largo cabello ondeando suavemente, sus blancas manos una sobre otra, relajadas sobre su regazo. Caminó hasta situarse al lado derecho de Shion.

-Mi Señora Athena.-comenzó él, en griego antiguo.- Esta joven mujer se encuentra aquí ante nosotros para ser purificada del crimen de asesinato. Su corazón es humilde y no desea nada más que servirle a Usted y al Santuario. Suplica la limpie de su falta, y en retribución, ofrecerá un sacrificio agradable a Sus ojos.-dijo Shion. Era la fórmula ritual que recordaba haber leído. La vestal que llevaba el incienso se aproximó y dio una vuelta alrededor de la plataforma, llenándome de incienso. Luego la primera de la línea de vestales con ánforas vino hacia nosotros y le entregó la vasija a Shion.

-¿Te arrepientes sinceramente de tus faltas?-preguntó.

-Sí, me arrepiento.- contesté, llorando. El Patriarca quitó el paño blanco de mi cabeza y derramó el ánfora de agua entera sobre mí. De nuevo la vestal del incienso dio una vuelta a mí alrededor. La pregunta, el derramamiento del agua y la fumigación con incienso se repitieron seis veces más, cada vez, me sentía más liviana, más limpia, menos cargada de dolor. Ayudaban muchísimo la sonrisa de Athena, la de Aioria y la del Patriarca. Al terminar las siete abluciones, el sol ya había salido del todo, iluminando mi cuerpo bajo la túnica mojada, la armadura dorada de mi maestro, que resonó con la luz y su cosmo casi musicalmente, la blanquísima piel de Athena, que parecía fulgurar, y los ojos de Shion, serenos.

-Estás limpia y adecuada para el servicio a Athena. Prepárate para el sacrificio.-recitó Shion. Una vestal se aproximó portando un pequeño puñal plateado.

Había derramado sangre, yo debía derramar mi sangre también. Tomé el cuchillo con la mano derecha y sin dudarlo un segundo me apresté para realizar un corte en mi muñeca izquierda. Antes de que lograra hacerlo, sin embargo, el amor de Athena me invadió de tal manera que sentí que ya no era parte del mundo. La Diosa tomó mis manos y me quitó el puñal, devolviéndoselo a la vestal. Con ternura, me abrazó.

-Ya has sacrificado mucho, Marah. Más que suficiente.-dijo Ella, con su voz cantarina. Me soltó, su mano acarició mi rostro.-Aioria, dices que Marah desea seguir siendo tu aprendiz, ¿Es eso cierto?

-Así es, Mi Señora.-contestó Aioria, inflando su pecho, orgulloso. Sentí una punzada de dolor y de cariño hacia él al verle hacer ese gesto. Athena me tomó las manos, haciéndome gestos para que me levantara de mi posición arrodillada. Lo hice y luego bajé de la plataforma.

-Puedes reincorporarte a la vida del Santuario y a tu entrenamiento como aprendiz de Leo, Marah. Estás limpia de toda falta y mi amor te acompaña. Recuerda, sin embargo, que también debes perdonarte y amarte a ti misma.

Pensé que tocaría la frente con el suelo cuando le hice una reverencia profunda y sentida a la Diosa. Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Seguía llorando, de felicidad, de tristeza, de vergüenza, de dolor, y de esperanza. Esperaba que todo mejorara para mí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Xypníste: despierta (griego)_

 _Sas, dolófonos._ _Tha prépei na ntrépetai: Tú, asesina. Deberías sentirte avergonzada. (griego)_

 _pais: niño, niña (griego)_

 _typerä kissa: gata tonta (finlandés)_

 _Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en este fic. Y me costó horrores. Gracias a Bully AKA the Ninja Sheep por su apoyo incondicional, las risas, las lágrimas y las ideas. Gracias a Kari, Shadir, Geminisnocris y Liluz de Geminis por sus reviews y comentarios, ¡me hacen el día! Gracias a todos los que leen sin comentar, a los que le han dado fave a esta historia, no saben lo mucho que aprecio que me dejen estar en sus vidas y que sigan esta historia con fidelidad, desde el principio, hasta ahora._

 _¿Alguna vez han sentido su Cosmo?_


	25. Threshold

**XXV**

 **THRESHOLD**

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Había hablado largo y tendido con Aioria esa mañana. En lo único que estaban de acuerdo era en que, si Marah quería llegar a algo en el Santuario, debía volver a entrenar de manera física.

Y por el momento se rehusaba a hacerlo. Se había dedicado enteramente a estudiar y a meditar, un cambio poco común en ella, siempre ávida de la siguiente aventura.

Así había estado el último mes. Literalmente tenía agorafobia. Rara vez la veían salir de su cuarto, sólo al baño o a comer. En las noches se encerraba en el patio de Leo a meditar con su cosmo encendido. Cualquiera pensaría que tenía vergüenza. Pero no sólo era vergüenza. Era miedo.

Hubo un ruidito dentro de la habitación y luego, el cerrojo chasqueó y se abrió. Comprobó con algo de aprobación que ella, sin desconcentrarse de sus libros, había abierto la puerta con un sencillo truco de telekinesis, levantando apenas una chispa descuidada de su cosmo. Caminó vadeando las pilas de libros y escritos.

Estaba sentada al escritorio, sumamente concentrada, encorvada sobre un diccionario de griego antiguo y una polvorienta copia de algún tratado pitagórico o algo así. Desde su alta posición veía los dibujos de los tetraedros. Estaba vestida con un muy corto quitón grisáceo que se le caía por uno de sus hombros, el cabello castaño claro, alborotado y en bucles había crecido algo desde el momento en que se lo había cortado, pero Kanon realmente extrañaba el aspecto que le daba tener el cabello larguísimo. Le recordaba a un cuadro, una delicada diosa pálida de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos húmedos, una princesa olvidada.

Con el cabello corto se veía demasiado adulta para su gusto. Algo en sus rasgos cambiaba. Se preguntó si no era simplemente impresión suya. Luego pensó que tal vez, lo que cambió su habitual altivez no fue simplemente un corte de cabello. En sus ojos había un dolor real, una expresión de haber visto aquello que finalmente te desliga de la infancia para siempre. Marah había crecido.

Los pendientes de oro que traía en las orejas le rozaban los hombros. Ese era otro cambio que se había operado en ella. Desde su posición, solo la veía de espaldas. Caminó hacia ella y rozó con sus dedos, de manera delicada, la piel de su espalda que no estaba cubierta por el quitón. Ella se volteó. Era la primera vez que la veía con lentes, unas gafas en forma de media luna, de fino marco dorado.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse por la volición del cosmo de ella. Se volteó en la silla y Kanon, con un pequeño salto de la regularidad en los latidos de su corazón, observó las piernas desnudas y pálidas de su ninfa, las caderas ceñidas por el quitón, y los pechos que sólo estaban cubiertos por aquella delgada tela. Los pequeños pies descalzos reposaban sobre el piso.

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron un momento al mirarlo, y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Estudió con devoción la curva de la punta de su nariz, sus pestañas negras y largas, el suave rubor de sus mejillas y la forma tentadora de sus labios, que sin embargo, no habían recuperado del todo el color. Sus huesos aún sobresalían demasiado de debajo de su piel. Sus pómulos estaban demasiado acentuados. Le acarició con las yemas de los dedos las mejillas, la curva de la mandíbula, el labio inferior, el cuello, el hombro. Cuando intentó acariciarle el pecho, ella se sonrojó furiosamente, y sus ojos se aguaron.

Aún había mucho dolor y vergüenza en su mente. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Notó que ella empezó a retorcerse los dedos de sus delicadas manos sobre el regazo de puros nervios. Se las separó y le besó las manos y ella le acarició el rostro, mirándolo con devoción. Se puso en pie y lo abrazó, al principio con algo de timidez.

Él se aferró con ambos brazos a sus amplias caderas y enterró el rostro entre sus pechos pequeños y fragantes. Ella le acarició el cabello, acunando su cabeza entre sus brazos, y posó un suave beso sobre su coronilla, aspirando el olor a sándalo y sal de su largo pelo azul.

Las expresiones mutuas de devoción se habían hecho comunes entre ellos desde la catastrófica experiencia que Marah había vivido. Kanon sentía la necesidad imperiosa de demostrarle cada segundo que la adoraba con todo su ser, que la necesitaba. Su amor parecía refrenar las ideas oscuras que plagaban las horas, tanto despierta como dormida, de su pequeña. Ella se iluminaba, se despejaba, y las lágrimas de miedo y tristeza en sus ojos se convertían en pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que rápidamente se iban.

Nunca había sido de demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero mostrarse vulnerable y cariñoso, para ella y sólo ante ella, era un sacrificio que le agradaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la bañaba de afecto cada que podía, aún no lograba hacerla sonreír. Ni él, ni nadie, que Kanon hubiera visto.

-¿Vienes a pedirme que salga?-preguntó, su voz dulce teñida de algo de monotonía y miedo. Sin duda le aburría la perspectiva de abandonar su guarida. Él se puso en pie, y esta vez, ella se aferró a su pecho y él besó la coronilla de la muchacha.

El se separó de ella y con delicadeza le quitó los lentes, que puso sobre la mesita. Se inclinó y la besó. Suspiró al notar que los labios de ella se abrían para dejarle paso, para permitirle explorarla. Las manos de Kanon vagaron del cuello de Marah hacia su espalda, sus brazos, y luego, hacia la curva de su cintura. Las manos de ella se habían adueñado de su rostro, de sus mejillas y sus orejas. Le acarició el cuello con los labios, con la lengua, con su pulgar comprobó que su pecho izquierdo tenía el pequeño botón rígido. Su erección se volvió casi dolorosa, presionando contra su pantalón.

La empujó lo suficiente para que con un pequeño sobresalto, terminara sobre la cama, con los labios, las mejillas y el pecho sonrosados.

Se mordió los labios. La gravedad había hecho que la corta túnica que la cubría se hubiera levantado, mostrándole su ropa interior blanca, sus muslos y algo de su abdomen. Por todos los dioses, cómo la deseaba. Cómo deseaba arrancarle ese ridículo pedacito de tela que le cubría. Se contentó con acariciarle el interior de los muslos con los dedos y antes de que la chica cerrara las piernas con la fuerza de una tenaza, apartó la tela, posó su palma entera contra su entrepierna, se echó a su lado y acaparó la joven y suave boca con la suya, demandante, exigente.

La pequeña hiperventilaba, temblando como un pajarillo entre sus brazos. Eso lo excitó aún más. No debía perder el control. No debía. Aioria se daría cuenta y lo mataría. Se moría por entrar en ella.

Se separó de ella, le tapó la boca y la penetró con los dedos rápidamente hasta que notó que su espalda se estaba empezando a arquear de placer. Sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados, tenían entre las pestañas, algunas lágrimas.

Cuando notó que su respiración se hizo dificultosa y estaba a punto de liberarse, paró abruptamente y se puso en pie, acomodándose la erección dentro del pantalón para que fuera menos obvia.

Le pareció que denegarle el orgasmo le causaba dolor físico. Marah cerró fuertemente las piernas y gimió de desesperación. Pobrecilla.

-Vengo a recordarte, amor mío, que hay muchas cosas maravillosas afuera, incluidas estas pequeñas sesiones de entretenimiento, que te estás perdiendo por pura y física cobardía. Cuando quieras que esto termine visítame en Géminis, iremos a entrenar y luego podremos darnos rienda suelta…Si te provoca. Hasta luego.

Se dio la vuelta. Al alcanzar la puerta un pesado tomo de las tragedias de Eurípides le acertó de lleno en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Un alarido de rabia y un portazo siguieron al golpe.

El Caballero de Leo estaba de pie en la entrada de Leo, con cara de querer asesinarlo.

-Tus métodos son absolutamente cuestionables, Kanon. Bajo mi techo y en mi Casa no vuelves a tocarla. ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no manipular a las mujeres así?-le espetó realmente molesto. A Kanon le pareció tierno, que Aioria se preocupara así por ella. Por primera vez en años estaba encontrando rasgos que le parecían simpáticos en el normalmente muy callado, impulsivo, solitario y "soy más santo que tú" caballero de Leo. – Te pedí que hablaras con ella, no que tuvieras sexo con ella en mi casa…¡Agh!, ¡por la sangre de Athena!

Aioria se había dado cuenta al pasar rápidamente la mirada de manera despreciativa sobre Kanon, que había un bulto en los pantalones del geminiano. Se tapó el rostro, rojo de vergüenza y de ira.

-No me digas que no se te pone así cuando tienes a Marin para ti solito encerrada en tu habitación, no seas mojigato-le espetó Kanon, con una media sonrisa pícara.-Lo que tienes es envidia.

-¡FUERA, FUERA!-bramó Aioria fuera de sí, dio media vuelta y entró a Leo hecho una furia. Kanon se rió a carcajadas mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia Aries.

Estuvo viendo estrellas gracias al golpe que le había dado Marah hasta llegar a Géminis, pero todo había salido perfecto. Aioria no se podía quejar. La pequeña saldría de su escondite muy pronto.

Y además, no la había manipulado…Ella lo tenía medio loco de desesperación a él, tanto, que había acudido a Leo a intentar sacarla de allí, se había arriesgado a que Leo lo matara y además se había negado a sí mismo la posibilidad del placer, sólo para lograr que esa muchacha cabecidura se atreviera a salir de su encierro.

Aioria no entendía nada. La verdad es que él tampoco. La recordó, boca arriba y con la túnica subida, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes, y sintió un dolor profundo en sus entrañas. Suya. Su pequeña.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba de pie en el marco de una puerta de madera que se sostenía por sí solo. El resto eran tinieblas, y como la puerta estaba cerrada, por entre las rendijas venía una luz tenue. Palpé con las manos hasta encontrar el pomo y le di vuelta.

Volví a ver a Sura, la discípula más pequeña de June, acostada sobre una camilla improvisada con palos y sábanas en el piso de la cabaña de la Amazona del Camaleón. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, vacíos, y sin duda, tenía el cuello roto. Su cabeza estaba en un ángulo que no correspondía. En cámara lenta, mientras June y sus alumnas lloraban y se movían con histerismo de un lado a otro, me acerqué al cadáver, me arrodillé a su lado, y le quité una lágrima de la mejilla.

Sura me miró y tomó mi mano. No me asusté.

-Qué bueno que puedes verme. Ellos lo hicieron. Diles que ellos lo hicieron.

Sus ojos azules se convirtieron en un cielo azul nocturno del que yo me alejaba cada vez más, precipitándome hacia el suelo de espaldas, con la mirada fija en el borde de un acantilado en el cual tres muchachos observaban mi caída. El golpe contra los arrecifes de Cabo Sounión me quitó el aire, sentí mis huesos crujir, y me levanté en la cama sobresaltada.

Temblando histérica, me tiré al suelo, me levanté de nuevo, descalza. En el templo me topé con Agnés, a quien le expliqué atolondradamente que Sura había muerto, y quien empezó a gritarme cosas que no entendí, porque no me quedé a explicarle nada. No paré de correr hasta llegar a la Villa Amazona con las plantas de los pies llenas de ampollas.

Lo supe, por los ruidos, antes de llegar a la cabaña de June. Como si aún siguiera soñando, caminé hasta entrar a la cabaña sin que nadie me lo impidiera, la pequeña Sura en el suelo, en una parihuela improvisada, su ropa mojada y llena de algas, su cuello morado y torcido de manera antinatural. Parpadeé idiotizada. Nadie había tenido la sensibilidad de cerrarle los ojos, así que me arrodille a su lado y suavemente, con la palma de la mano, cerré sus párpados.

-Perdóname, Sura. Perdóname.-susurré. Yo había visto esto hacía mucho tiempo. Y nunca dije nada. Pensé que había sido solo una alucinación. Me sentí culpable, responsable. Pero mi capacidad para el dolor y la culpa estaban sobrepasadas y el aturdimiento y la irrealidad me embargaban. Estaba disociada. Yo no me sentía en mi cuerpo y lo que estaba pasando para mí, no era del todo real.

June me observó un momento, tan idiotizada como yo, pero con los ojos rojos de llorar, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, sus dos alumnas aferradas a ella mientras sollozaban. Ella les acariciaba el cabello mecánicamente, una madre siendo fuerte por sus hijas, sin atreverse a entender la realidad para no desmoronarse. Abandoné la cabaña bajo la atenta mirada de Marin.

Caminé de vuelta a la Calzada Zodiacal. Hacía años no moría un alumno, y el tumulto y el barullo impidieron que la gente me pusiera atención. Escuché a Eva llamándome, pero no le hice caso.

En Géminis mis ampollas se reventaron y una de ellas comenzó a sangrar. Y yo me rompí y comencé a llorar. Saga me encontró de rodillas, escondida tras una columna, aferrada a ella, rezando. Él me tomó de los hombros hasta ponerme en pie y luego me levantó del suelo hasta llevarme a la cocina de la Tercera Casa. Me sentó en una silla y puso una copa de ouzo en mis manos.

-Ya lo supe, lo de la chiquilla. Tú lo sabías. Lo dijiste aquella noche en que tuviste un trance. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Viste algo más hoy?

Consideré mentirle por un par de segundos. Luego me di cuenta que era inútil.

-Sí. Pero no lo suficiente.-lo miré a los ojos, con amargura. Su expresión era insondable, hierática. Me limpié las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Lo que pasó en Londres, ¿también lo viste antes?-inquirió. Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados de pánico. Recordé que él había hurgado en mis recuerdos y lo había visto absolutamente todo.

-Sí. Pero no supe qué era hasta que sucedió. Nunca fue claro. Nunca ninguna de mis visiones es lo suficientemente clara.-le espeté, con algo de rabia. El cerró los ojos un momento, considerando si debía expresar lo que pensaba. Tomó un trago de su vaso de ouzo. Y me observó, acusador. Luego vino hacia mí y me tomó el rostro por la mandíbula. Su toque me recordó al de Kanon y me estremecí, extrañada. Era muy extraño que un cuerpo igual al de la persona que amas no contiene la misma alma, el mismo cosmo.

-Efectivamente eres el Envase de la Pitia. Tienes la Maldición de Cassandra. Nunca nada de lo que veas te protegerá, porque cuando entiendas tus visiones o decidas comunicarlas, será demasiado tarde y el Hado se encargará de hacer realidad tus pesadillas. Sólo te pido un inmenso favor. Lo que sea que veas sobre el Santuario, Athena o mi hermano, no dudes un segundo en contármelo. Apenas tengas la visión, corre a Géminis, háblame por cosmo, haz lo que sea.

-Lo haré, Saga.-le dije, para calmarlo y calmarme. Tener a alguien que lo sabía y que podía hacer algo para evitar lo que fuera que sucediera me hizo sentir apoyada, que alguien le hubiera puesto un nombre a mi condición, a mi enfermedad, a mi maldición. –Te diré siempre lo que vea, te lo juro.

Saga sonrió. Su sonrisa fue igual a la de Kanon pero no se sintió reconfortante.

-Muy bien. Procura que yo siempre sea el primero en saberlo. Lamentablemente mi hermano tiene menos recursos emocionales que yo para lidiar con las emergencias. Por cierto, Kanon está en su habitación, durmiendo. Y vístete, por el amor de Athena. A mi hermano le dará un infarto si te vé andando así.

Al decir las últimas palabras, fui consciente de que sólo tenía una corta túnica de dormir puesta. Me sonrojé muchísimo. Me di cuenta que a Saga tampoco le espantaban mis cicatrices.

-¿Para qué el rubor ahora, chiquilla? Vete.-dijo, dándome la espalda para servirse otro vaso de ouzo.-Compórtense. Los demás necesitamos dormir.

Volví a sonrojarme aún más, me dí la vuelta y abandoné la cocina. Eran aproximadamente, las tres de la mañana. Resignada, me puse en pie mientras dejaba el vaso de ouzo intacto sobre la mesa. Me introduje en la habitación de Kanon y en su cama. Él se despertó y me tapó con sus sábanas, para luego abrazarme.

-Lo siento mucho, Marah. No te sientas culpable.-murmuró, medio dormido. Me acarició y me habló en susurros, calmándome, hasta que me dormí.

Había salido por fin de Leo. Pero aún estaba en el umbral. Aún no había entrado en el Santuario.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reincorporarme a la vida del Santuario fue más difícil de lo que me había imaginado. Aunque no por el entrenamiento. Durante mi estancia en mi amado y flemático país de origen, realmente no había hecho mucho ejercicio, y además, me habían herido en las piernas y los brazos con balas. Aioria, haciendo gala de una paciencia que jamás pensé posible en él, al parecer simplemente había decidido hacer de cuenta que yo apenas iniciaba mi entrenamiento y se dedicó a acondicionarme. Sin embargo, aunque tuviera paciencia, me estaba costando incluso ganar masa muscular. Mi rutina diaria ahora constaba de levantarme rayando el alba, realizar calistenia en solitario para calentar, en el Hall de Leo. Básicamente series eternas de sentadillas, abdominales, flexiones de pecho, saltos, patadas, puñetazos, katas de Aikido, karate y wu-shu. A las ocho de la mañana, Aioria me permitía desayunar algo ligero y luego me daba las instrucciones para el resto del día.

Durante el primer mes había hecho de todo para no salir, evitaba incluso hasta hablar con Agnés, o darle el chance de recriminarme nada. Así me estaba evitando también la reacción del resto del Santuario, especialmente la de los Santos de Plata. Pero llegó el día en que debía salir de la _cueva de los leones_ , literal, y enfrentarme al mundo, también literalmente, el sábado en la mañana, día en que los aprendices se reunían en el Coliseo y por turnos se enfrentaban unos a otros para medir sus progresos. En dos ocasiones me había peleado en el Coliseo durante dichos entrenamientos sabatinos con Aimeé, pero ahora ella ya no era una aprendiz. Era una Santa de Plata en toda regla. Pensé que era curioso que hubiera ganado la armadura de Cetus, entre todas. Keto era en la mitología griega, la madre de muchos monstruos marinos, como Escilla. En mi cabeza estalló una imagen de una poderosa diosa-monstruo, batallando con un ser de tentáculos gigantes, un Kraken. Sí, eso tenía sentido, se pertenecían mutuamente –sólo seres igual de poderosos podrían aguantarse el ritmo-, a pesar de las diferencias que Aimeé me había contado que había tenido con su _General_. Distraída, no noté en qué momento mis pies me habían llevado al Coliseo. Aioria se había quedado en la Casa, alegando que debía solucionar unos asuntos, pero yo sabía muy bien que me había dejado sola para que simplemente, me las arreglara por mi cuenta en caso de problemas.

No todo el tiempo estaría ahí para protegerme. Y la verdad es que los sucesos de los últimos meses me habían convertido en una miedica cobarde sin remedio. Prefería evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación, a toda costa. Me costaba reconocerme a mí misma, nunca había sido una buscapleitos, pero si me los buscaban a mí, el culpable se llevaría unos cuantos golpes bien dados, o unas cuantas palabras bien puestas. Me senté en las gradas inferiores, lo más alejada que podía de todos. Había transcurrido un rato, mientras miraba a los aprendices hasta que noté una sensación desagradable en mi nuca. Al voltear, mi mirada se encontró con la francamente espantosa mirada de basilisco de un hombre joven de ojos azules y largo y liso pelo de un castaño tan claro que al sol se veía rubio, francamente apuesto, tenía rasgos fuertes, griegos, como los de los Dorados que eran de éste país, y éste, tenía una pequeña barbita de chivo que lo hacía ver aún más interesante. Pensé que si se ponía de pie, tendría tal vez la altura y la contextura de Aioria, mi maestro. Sin embargo me miraba con ira mal contenida, sus puños apretados. Me sonaba de alguna parte. Lo había visto en algún lado antes, pero no podía recordar exactamente dónde. Tendría unos veinte años.

-Puta.-me susurró. Luego escupió al suelo en señal de insulto. Ah, claro. Ya recordaba de dónde. Si no estaba mal, era uno de los discípulos de Algol de Perseus. Le sonreí con cínica dulzura y luego volteé a observar de nuevo las peleas entre los aprendices, pero sabía que aquel muchacho iba a retarme. Lo sabía. Sólo estaba esperando a que lo hiciera, casi con desagrado ante la perspectiva de tener que pelear con alguien, mucho más, sabiendo que si mis suposiciones eran correctas, yo _había freído la cabeza_ del maestro de ese chico, lo cual con seguridad me haría su objetivo militar. Vi que Shura de Capricornio entraba al Coliseo junto con Eva, que se veía algo maltrecha. Todas al iniciar entrenamiento en serio nos poníamos así, flacuchas y llenas de moretones. Los Santos de Oro no se andaban con jueguecitos ni cortesías a la hora de entrenar a sus pupilas, al parecer. A veces pensaba que esos primeros meses eran verdaderas pruebas de supervivencia, si moríamos, no merecíamos siquiera la oportunidad de luchar por un lugar en la Orden. Le hice un tímido gesto con la mano a Eva, no quería atraer la atención de la gente. Ella me correspondió ondeando el brazo con alegría para saludarme. Luego se paró en seco, pálida, y sus ojos color castaño claro se fijaron aterrados en algo que estaba unos metros por encima de mí. Volteé. El hombre también la miraba a ella con desprecio absoluto. Ella pareció retraerse sobre sí misma, como queriéndose volver invisible, más pequeña, tarea en la que fracasaba estrepitosamente. Eva aprendiz de Sagitario medía aproximadamente un metro con setenta y estaba generosamente dotada tanto adelante como atrás: no tenía como esconderse. Nunca la había visto así y ese cambio me pareció sumamente sospechoso. Yo no sabía mucho de su vida privada, le había conocido recientemente y Aimeé y ella tenían una relación más cercana entre sí que conmigo, pero igual la apreciaba muchísimo. Mi cerebro empezó a maquinar cuando ví que Shura miró a Eva, luego al hombre, y luego a mí, y sus ojos buscaron con rapidez a Aldebarán de Tauro, que también estaba sentado en las gradas observando. Aldebarán hizo contacto visual con Shura, que le señaló con la mirada a Eva y al hombre, y de nuevo, a mí. En la cara del Toro se formó una señal de alarma tan intensa como si le hubieran prendido un signo de precaución de la frente en color rojo neón.

 _-"Menina"_ -la voz cósmica de Aldebarán irrumpió en mi cerebro.-" _Necesito que te sientes AHORA MISMO a mi lado. Es una orden"_

Me puse en pie sin dudarlo un instante. Caminé la distancia que me separaba de Aldebarán de Tauro y me senté a su lado. Mejor así. No quería pelear con nadie, no quería más conflictos ni enredos.

-Gracias, Maestro.- le susurré. Aldebarán volteó su inmenso torso para mirarme, con una pequeña sonrisita en la comisura de su boca.

-Ni creas que vas a librarte del entrenamiento. Sólo te estoy manteniendo alejada de los problemas, ya has tenido bastantes. –volteó para mirar a Shura de Capricornio.- ¿qué opinas, _Cabro_ , Eva contra Marah?

Shura me miró. De inmediato supe que era una mirada admonitoria, él también había presenciado aquella ocasión en que había perdido el control y había golpeado a mi querida y pobre Aimeé más de la cuenta. Asentí con la cabeza, queriéndole decir que comprendía su mensaje y que no perdería el control, para mis adentros pensaba que probablemente la que me daría la paliza a mí sería ella, pues ví un tic para nada tranquilizador en su mejilla derecha, como si el músculo de su mandíbula se contrajera sólo en ese lado de su cara, al mirar al tipo rubio sentado en las gradas. Aldebarán me dio un golpecito en la espalda que me tiró a la arena. Shura hizo lo propio con Eva, no se me escapó la mirada de reproche que ella le dedicó.

La española y yo nos hicimos una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. De inmediato tomé posición de defensa. Ella era más alta que yo, mucho más fuerte, no sabía qué tan rápida era, pero quizá ella si sabía qué tan rápida era yo.

La vi proteger con sus puños y brazos su cara y su abdomen, que eran mis sitios de golpeo favoritos cuando me encontraba en desventaja ante un rival físicamente más corpulento. Aioros había hecho bien su trabajo, al fin y al cabo, era el maestro de mi maestro. Nos dimos unos cuantos puñetazos de calentamiento, siempre interceptados por la otra, luego nos movimos a las patadas. En un descuido logré conectarle a Eva un zapatazo en la columna vertebral que la dobló hacia delante de dolor. Me alejé para esperar que se recuperara. Vino hacia mí, y antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta, me había tomado del brazo y me había literalmente lanzado unos cuatro metros en vertical, antes de caer me preparé para rodar sobre el suelo, sin embargo el impacto me quitó el aire el tiempo suficiente para que ella viniera hacia donde yo estaba e intentara devolverme la patada que le había dado. Rodé sobre el suelo, el talón de su sandalia enterrándose en la arena, donde antes había estado mi cara. Me impulsé con los brazos en arco para ponerme en pie de un salto, Eva me dio un puñetazo en el rostro que me puso a ver estrellas, seguramente tendría el verdugón por días.

- _"¿Quién es el rubio?"-_ le pregunté, vía cosmo, mientras le lanzaba una patada de barrido que ella esquivó por los pelos.

- _"Su nombre es Denes. Tuve algo con él".-_ me contestó, también vía cosmo, me envió una impresión mental de un momento de sumo dolor, de vergüenza, me sorprendió que alguien que yo siempre había pensado que era fresco y dicharachero pudiera sentir tal desesperación. Eso me distrajo lo suficiente para que Eva lograra tomarme por los brazos y aplicarme una llave con tal fuerza que tuve simplemente que doblarme hacia adelante para que no me sacara los hombros de las coyunturas. Me soltó. Nuestro pequeño combate había terminado.

-Fiú, Eva, me pusiste en problemas.-le dije, para elogiarla sinceramente y animarla, ella estaba muy nerviosa.

Desde el otro lado del Coliseo se alzó una risotada despectiva. Me dí la vuelta. Había sido Denes. Si era igual que Algol no se atrevería a insultarla en público.

-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer las aprendices de los Santos de Oro?- exclamó con sorna.-Tanto tiempo desperdiciado…

Respiré tratando de calmarme. Estaba poniendo la honra de Aioros y de Aioria en duda, cosa que jamás consentiría. Le dí la espalda y miré a Aldebarán, quien de inmediato se puso en pie y supuse que le había hablado vía cosmo a June de Camaleón, quien estaba cerca, con sus dos alumnas que no habían conseguido armadura en las Pruebas (se veían aún muy abatidas, maestra y alumnas), seguramente para aparejarnos a Eva y a mí con ellas y evitar que Denes nos retara a Eva o a mí a duelo: mientras dos aprendices estaban luchando, ninguno más podía tocarlos o retar a alguno de los dos, esas eran las reglas. Pero Denes fue más rápido. Sinceramente pensé que retaría a Eva, pero mi mandíbula se desencajó un poco cuando pronunció:

-¡Marah _aprendiz_ de Leo! ¡Te reto!- dijo, con un énfasis desagradable en aprendiz, como si fuese un insulto. No podía negarme. No iba a negarme. Caminé al centro de la arena. De inmediato un murmullo se extendió entre los observadores, no supe si de excitación o de precaución. Las otras peleas cesaron. Le hice una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza que él no respondió. Sonreí. La falta de modales era una de las cosas que más me enfurecían en las personas, especialmente si no correspondían mis gestos. Se lanzó hacia mí; de verdad era muy rápido y su estilo de pelea era casi calcado al estilo de Algol, juego sucio, rapidez y mucha fuerza. Me dio un gancho al hígado, luego una serie de puñetazos en el rostro y una patada que me lanzó contra una de las paredes de la arena. Lo vi exultante, feliz. Podría jurar que sentía alegría al golpearme sólo por redimir la memoria de su maestro. No quería meterme en problemas. No quería meterme en más problemas. Me levanté y volví a ponerme en posición de defensa. Él volvió a atacarme sin piedad. Me estaba vapuleando. Y yo me estaba dejando. Los gritos de Eva y de Aldebarán se entremezclaban en el fondo con los demás ruidos, tras un movimiento en que Denes me tomó del tobillo y me estrelló contra el suelo, ví a Aimeé entrar al Coliseo y mirarme aterrada, yo estaba sangrando profusamente por la boca.

Me levanté del piso y escupí una gran cantidad de saliva mezclada con sangre. Me quité un poco de arena de los hombros y los brazos, que me escocieron, debido a que me había raspado contra el suelo y tenía lugares en carne viva. Me habló lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más escuchara, pero para que yo entendiera a la perfección. – ¡No eres nada, zorra, pero pagarás caro haber asesinado a mi maestro! ¡Perras como tú y como tu amiguita Eva deben ser amaestradas!¡Seguro mi maestro te dio una leccioncita de obediencia antes de partir, ¿no? Te la metió y te enseñó quién mandaba y mientras estaba distraído lo atacaste a traición, como sólo una puta como tú haría. Seguro también te acostaste con Leo para que aceptara volver a tomarte como aprendiz.

Recordé el sonido del cuchillo rasgando mi ropa y el dolor en mi cuero cabelludo al Algol tomarme del pelo. Denes no tenía ni idea qué estaba haciendo, qué era lo que estaba provocando. Mi cosmo estalló súbitamente, con una potencia que me produjo escalofríos. Lo ví retraerse, retroceder un poco, sus ojos se abrieron de impresión.

-A mí, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, idiota.-le dije.-Pero ni una palabra sobre mi Maestro, o sobre Eva. No lo permitiré.

Me lancé sobre él, impulsada por mi cosmoenergía ardiendo con gran intensidad. Él también encendió la suya, que encontré hostil y fría. Me pregunté cómo Eva se había metido con semejante patán. Decidí, por un momento, entregarme a la ira, sorprendida de poder manejar a mi antojo mi estado emocional para sacarle provecho. Tal vez ya estaba aprendiendo. Era una ira que no me cegaba, podía seguir con la mente el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo y sucediendo y a la vez, calibrar las expresiones y los movimientos de mi contrincante para contrarrestarlos y encontrar sus puntos débiles.

Y lo ví. Habían sido él y sus amigotes, quienes habían acorralado a Sura esa madrugada fatídica. No la habían empujado, pero era como si lo hubieran hecho. Huyendo de ellos tropezó y cayó al vacío, donde se rompió en cuello contra los arrecifes varios metros más abajo.

Eso sólo redoblo mi ira. Las intenciones de ellos al acorralarla me hicieron arder de rabia.

No recuerdo mucho. Sé que usé un Solar Storm contra él. Sé que paré cuando lo ví escupir un par de dientes sobre la arena caliente (mi puño de cosmoenergía lo había alcanzado en el rostro) y luego derrumbarse, sosteniéndose el estómago, inconsciente. Apagué mi cosmoenergía gradualmente. Volví al momento presente y miré a mí alrededor. Ví lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de Eva, y sonreí. Luego miré a Aimeé, que me observaba exultante, su voz en mi cabeza me felicitó por estar recuperando mi poder. Shura y Aldebarán me observaban sin poder disimular una sonrisita de satisfacción. Un par de aprendices hombres tomaron a Denes por los brazos, y se lo llevaron fuera de la arena.

También noté una mirada aterrada fija sobre mí. Parpadeé. Hannas, el chico contra el que había peleado por la armadura del Lince, me veía como si yo fuera la cosa más horrible que hubiera observado en su vida, espantado. Me aproximé a él y me senté en las gradas, palmeando un sitio disponible a mi lado y mirándolo fijamente. Tragó saliva de una forma que me pareció supremamente graciosa antes de aproximarse a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa, Santo de Bronce del Lince? ¿Te ofendí de alguna forma?-le pregunté, directa al punto, mientras las peleas que se habían interrumpido volvían a iniciar y los Santos de Oro presentes cuchicheaban impetuosamente a unos metros de distancia. Hannas empezó a apretarse los dedos de ambas manos. Reconocí ese gesto nervioso, porque yo también lo hacía. Al fin, suspiró y me miró.

-¿Por qué te contuviste el día de las Pruebas? Por lo que acabo de ver, podrías haberme ganado con facilidad, yo…Yo siempre fui vencido por Denes rápidamente.-admitió el jovencísimo Santo, sonrojándose al decir la última frase. Era un chiquillo.

-¿Contenerme? Tal vez esa no es la palabra adecuada, Hannas, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?-el chico asintió febrilmente con la cabeza.-No me contuve, simplemente estaba siguiendo a mi corazón. No se sentía correcto en ese momento hacerte daño. No quería hacerte daño. Podría habértelo hecho, no me malentiendas, no te estoy subestimando: aún me duele en el recuerdo tu último ataque. Simplemente sentí que no era justo, ni contigo, ni conmigo. No eras el rival adecuado para mí, ni yo la rival adecuada para ti.

Hannas me miró, su boca torciéndose en un gesto que reconocí en Seiya y en Kiki, al tener que aceptar algo que no querían aceptar. Luego se tensó. Su expresión corporal era muy fácil de leer. Iba a preguntarme algo delicado.

-¿Es verdad… que mataste al Santo de Perseus?-inquirió, nervioso. Se puso aún más nervioso al notar que me había cerrado sobre mí misma. Algol era un tema del que no me gustaba hablar.

-Sí. Así es. –le contesté, cortante. Comprendí porqué Hannas me había observado con tal terror. Me tenía auténtico miedo y estaba pensando que había estado a punto de perder su vida el día de las Pruebas. Me sentí tremendamente mal porque él pensara algo así de mí. Jamás le haría daño real a un niño como él.

Y seguramente el resto del Santuario pensaba lo mismo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ohh, joder, chiquilla, ¡eso ha sido maravilloso!- exclamó Eva un rato después. Estábamos sentadas fuera de la cabaña de Aimeé, en la Villa Amazona. –No sabes lo que disfruté verle perder sus amados dientes. Ya no podrá ir por ahí atrayendo incautas con su sonrisita de yonofuí.

Me reí, algo más relajada. Luego siseé de dolor. Aimeé me estaba limpiando las heridas con lo que yo pensaba que era simplemente agua en una jofaina, con un trapo limpio. Luego descubrí gracias al ardor que el agua tenía alcohol.

 _-¡Suck it up, pussy_!-se rió Aimeé. Me reí por el doble sentido de la última palabra de aquella frase. Apreté los dientes mientras la taurina limpiaba con saña un raspón profundo en mi codo izquierdo, parecía que tenía toneladas de arena dentro. Luego me limpió la cara y me examinó el labio, que Denes me había partido, sin atreverse a tocarlo mucho, porque podría empezar a sangrar de nuevo.-No puedo hacer nada por tu boca, Marah.

-No te preocupes, Bully. De eso me encargo yo.- le dije. Mi mano derecha se rodeó de mi cosmoenergía y luego la puse sobre mi boca, la sensación cálida extendiéndose por mi labio inferior. Se estaba demorando más de lo normal, eso quería decir que estaba acercándome al punto de estar absolutamente exhausta. La voz de Aioria en mi cabeza me hizo saltar de susto. Me ordenaba volver a Leo ipso facto. Seguramente ya le habían ido con el chisme e iba a darme una reprimenda, si estaba de buena suerte. Si estaba de mala suerte, me dejaría sin cenar, me castigaría a hacer ejercicio toda la madrugada y/o me daría una paliza. Me despedí de mis amigas y me encaminé hacia la Quinta Casa.

Al llegar, Aioria me estaba esperando, sentado en las escaleras que conducían de Cáncer a Leo, mirándome con un brillito extraño en los ojos. El atardecer lo teñía todo de naranja. Esperaba un grito, un gruñido, una reacción colérica.

-Siéntate, pequeña.-dijo, con su voz más calma. Estaba desconcertada y asustada. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Gran Gato? ¿Estás enojado conmigo por lo que pasó hoy en el Coliseo?

Aioria se rió con auténtica felicidad. Si no estuviera sentada me habría ido de nalgas al piso de la impresión. ¿Pero qué rayos…?

-No, en lo absoluto. De hecho, estoy complacido. Me alegra que estés volviendo a ser quien eras, Marah. Además por lo que me contaron Shura y Aldebarán, manejaste la pelea con ese zoquete con mucha habilidad, lo cual me alegra. Estoy contento de haber depositado mi confianza en ti de nuevo. Pero no te duermas en los laureles, pequeña, porque de ti solo espero y sólo exijo lo mejor.

Me quedé muda un rato, asimilando lo que acababa de decirme.

-Gracias, Maestro. No sabe cuánto me alivian y me ayudan sus palabras.- le contesté. Aioria pronunció más su sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Como premio, tienes el día libre mañana. ¿Vamos a molestar a Agnés hasta que nos haga mousaka de cenar?-propuso. Me puse en pie. Aioria también se puso en pie.

-¡Vamos! ¡A ver quién llega primero a la cocina!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _-Haz hecho lo correcto, pequeña. Ven aquí._

 _Mi abuelo se veía sereno, sentado en su silla favorita de la biblioteca de la casa del El Cairo. Las cortinas de lino blanco se movían con el viento. Tenía su traje blanco de rigueur puesto, un pequeño ramito de lavanda francesa metido en la solapa de su chaqueta. Yo también estaba vestida de blanco, descalza. Mis pies se hundían deliciosamente en el tejido de la suave alfombra. Me aproximé a él y me senté a sus pies, como siempre había hecho, cruzando las piernas en posición de loto. Reposé mi cabeza en su rodilla. Su mano tocó mi cabeza._

 _-Oh, sí, me lo temía. Me gustaba tanto tu cabello, Marah. Supongo que él vale la pena.- me dijo con una risita, tomando algunos mechones sueltos de mi pelo, que aunque ya me llegaba a los hombros, no estaba ni cercano a la extensión que siempre había tenido._

 _-¿Él?- pregunté, desconcertada, levantando mi cabeza de su rodilla y volteando mi cuerpo para poder verlo-¿Cómo sabes sobre él, grandpapa?_

 _Alexander Harker sonrió con todos los dientes. De alguna manera, su sonrisa me recordó a la de Kiki._

 _-Soy viejo y estoy muerto, dulzura, pero no soy tonto. Claro que sé sobre él. Nunca he estado lejos de ti._

 _Me sonrojé intensamente y escondí el rostro entre las manos. Mi abuelo me tomó las manos con delicadeza para quitármelas de la cara y obligarme a mirarlo._

 _-Si hay algo que lamento, Marah, es no haber podido estar contigo mientras te convertías en una señorita, en una mujer. Pero Mohammed y Samira hicieron bien su trabajo, hicieron lo que les pedí que hicieran: te amaron y te cuidaron como a uno de sus hijos. Y bueno, es inevitable que el amor llegue a la vida de una muchacha tan hermosa y talentosa como tú. Es uno de los Santos que guardan las Doce Casas, ¿no?_

 _-Sí, grandpapa. Kanon, uno de los Santos de Géminis. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que supieras que algún día me cortaría el cabello?- le dije. Mi abuelo se puso en pie y se aproximó a una de las ventanas, sacando de los bolsillos de su chaqueta su pipa y su encendedor. Le dio una honda calada a su pipa y su expresión se relajó un poco. Luego me miró, con cara de que era muy obvio._

 _-Parece que has olvidado muchas de las cosas que te enseñé cuando eras niña. Es normal, estabas muy pequeña. En fin. El amor es una fuerza muy poderosa, Marah. Aún recuerdo la discusión que tuve con tu madre cuando decidió casarse…_

 _Un inmenso y negrísimo cuervo se posó en la ventana, justo al lado de mi abuelo. Retrocedí, temblando, pálida, temiendo que el sueño se convirtiera en una pesadilla. Cuervos y serpientes en mis sueños generalmente anunciaban la visita del dios Apolo. El animal graznó estentóreamente, aleteando un poco. Sus plumas, negras y azules y verdes, tenían una cualidad hipnótica y extraña que lo destacaba del resto del sueño, evidentemente era algo que no debía estar allí._

 _-Disculpe, Señor, pero estoy teniendo una conversación con mi nieta y no deseo ser interrumpido.-dijo mi abuelo, tomando su bastón. Golpeó al animal, ahuyentándolo. Me quedé boquiabierta. Había acabado de golpear al emisario de un dios. Mi abuelo me miró risueño.-Yo ya estoy muerto, princesa, lejos de su alcance. Eres tú quien debe cuidarse. Mientras estés bajo la protección de Athena y sus santos él no podrá tocarte. Debemos despedirnos, pronto despertarás. Te quiero, mi pequeña._

 _-Te quiero, abuelo. Te extraño mucho.-le dije. Su sonrisa se pronunció más._

 _-No estés triste, recuerda, nothing loved is ever lost or perished._

 _Alexander Harker se aproximó a mí y me abrazó. Tuve ocho años de nuevo por un momento, me aferré a él, enterré la cabeza en su pecho._

Y abrí los ojos. Recordé que la noche anterior me había deslizado subrepticiamente fuera de Leo con todo el sigilo que me había sido posible, y me había encontrado con mi gemelo del mal en la Fuente de Athena. Habíamos charlado durante horas y luego habíamos ido a su habitación….pero en ese preciso instante, Kanon de Géminis estaba acostado sobre mí, boca abajo, su cabeza reposando en la almohada cercana a mi cabeza, su larguísimo pelo azul desparramado sobre mi cara. Tenía todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyado sobre mí y roncaba suavemente, perdido en sus sueños. Tardé cinco segundos en recordar que sólo estábamos cubiertos por sábanas y que las mismas habían terminado en el suelo. Tardé otros dos segundos, con un profundo escalofrío de pavor, en notar que la puerta estaba abierta.

Saga de Géminis nos observaba con una risa malévola desde el marco de la puerta.

-Qué conmovedor.-murmuró, al notar que yo ya estaba despierta, enrollándose la mano derecha con vendas, preparándose para entrenar.- ¿Qué pensaría, digamos, Aioria, de éste cuadro? ¿O el Patriarca, o Athena?

Cerré los ojos, sonrojada hasta las puntas de los pies, y negué violentamente con la cabeza, mientras susurraba "esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando". Si me hubiera podido cubrir el rostro con las manos, lo habría hecho, pero Kanon me tenía totalmente inmovilizada. Afortunadamente, como estaba encima de mí, Saga no podía ver mi cuerpo, pero sin duda tenía una panorámica sin obstáculos de las nalgas de su hermano.

Noté que Kanon había dejado de roncar súbitamente. Su mano se alzó, convocando su cosmoenergía, sin mover su cabeza de la almohada ni su cuerpo de la posición en la que estaba, y lanzó un mini _Galaxian Explosion_ en dirección a la puerta, que Saga esquivó con rapidez y gracia.

-¿Qué te pasó, hermanito? Normalmente tus ataques son un poco más poderosos. ¿Muy cansado de anoche? Creo que hasta en Piscis los escucharon.

Estaba a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral de vergüenza. Kanon gruñó. Su cosmoenergía aumentó un poco, y movió su mano. La puerta del cuarto se cerró sola, con seguro. Escuché a Saga reírse a carcajadas desde fuera y amenazar con contarle todo a Aioria.

Mi gemelo del mal al fin se quitó de encima de mí. A toda prisa, evitando tal vez que viniera un colérico Aioria a llevarme arrastrada del pelo hasta Leo para darme una tunda, pesqué la sábana del suelo y me envolví en ella. Kanon me miraba, divertido, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, acostado boca arriba.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano es un idiota pero no le dirá nada a Aioria. En ese caso yo tendría que contarle a alguien varias cosas. –me dijo. Yo me senté en la cama, envuelta en la sábana, admirando la perfección de su cuerpo desnudo. Él estaba como quería, mejor dicho, como le daba la gana, _y lo sabía_. El condenado lo sabía a la perfección. Se estiró un poco, desperezándose, haciendo que cada pequeño y gran músculo de su cuerpo bajo su bronceada piel se estirara ante mis ojos. Seguramente notó mi cara de desvalido asombro –y que prácticamente estaba llenando la habitación de babas-, porque sonrió satisfecho y preguntó, ronroneando:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Decidí hacerle pagar por exhibirse tan descaradamente ante mí.

-Para ser un anciano no estás nada mal, _habibi_. A tu hermano también le gustaba lo que veía, al parecer.-le dije. Empezó a reírse.

-Somos gemelos, Marah. Todo lo que tengo, él ya lo ha visto antes.-contestó, halando un poco la sábana, para quitármela. Volví a halarla, en dirección a mi cuerpo. Puse cara de intenso desagrado. Eso quería decir que estar con Kanon era igual que estar con Saga. Me estremecí de pavor.

Ese era EL problema de tener una relación con una persona que tenía un _gemelo idéntico_. Suspiré, toda ansia carnal abandonándome. Me acosté en la cama de nuevo, a su lado. No había afán. Después de varias semanas de duros entrenamientos, mi maestro me había dado un día libre, que planeaba pasar con Kanon. Noté algo bajo mi hombro, con el otro brazo lo saqué de debajo y lo observé durante unos segundos eternos, incrédula. Me tapé la boca con la mano izquierda para no gritar.

Una pequeña ramita de lavanda francesa. La olí y sonreí, envuelta en dulzura. Quise llorar de felicidad. O sea que ese sueño, de alguna manera, había sido real. Y mi abuelo me daba su bendición, por haber vuelto al Santuario, y por estar con _él_. Aioria estaba de buen humor conmigo, y había recuperado a mis amigas.

Kanon se puso sobre mí y me besó con fiereza. Me derretí bajo el apremio de sus manos en mis costados, en mi rostro. Me quité de debajo y me senté en la cama.

Me quité la sábana y la lancé de nuevo al piso. Los ojos de Kanon me recorrieron de arriba abajo con satisfacción, felicidad y lujuria.

-Qué bueno que ya atravesaste el umbral, Marah. Amo tenerte de vuelta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Pussy: Palabra en inglés para "cobarde" y "gatito"; también se usa para llamar "cariñosamente" las partes pudendas femeninas._

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias a **LiluzdeGéminis, Shadir, Carola, Kari, Geminisnocris y Shadir** por sus reviews, su lealtad y sus comentarios, un abrazo enorme. Gracias a **Bully** por las ideas, el apoyo, los apapachos y la paciencia, además de actualizar tanto y tan rápido el diario de Aimeé.

Lectores, sean buenos y pásense por **Crossroads** , de **The Ninja Sheep**. NO SABEN LO QUE SE PIERDEN SI NO LO HACEN. **ESTÁ BUENÍSIMO**.

Se despide su humilde servidora, Lara Harker.

¿Alguna vez han sentido su Cosmo?


	26. The Lion s Roar

**_Gracias a todos los lectores que no dejan reviews, pero que yo sé que están ahí -i´m watching you all!- y sobre todo, le agradezco a Bully, AKA the Ninja Sheep, quien sin cuya colaboración, inspiración, cariño y amistad habría sido imposible escribir este capítulo, y en realidad, nada de ésto. Empezamos este proyecto juntas en 2006 y henos aquí. ¡Gracias, Bully! ¡MIL GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTE VIAJE CONMIGO!_**

 ** _Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos:_**

 **XXVI**

 **THE LION´S ROAR**

 _Meddinah, Arabia Saudita. Febrero de 1992._

Había soñado con una mujer hermosa de ojos claros y un largo, larguísimo cabello de color lila, vestida de blanco con adornos dorados. Y con un hombre muy apuesto de ojos verdes y pelo rubio y corto vestido con algo que parecía una armadura hecha completamente de oro, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido. Al verlo, en el sueño, caminando hacia mí a través de un campo soleado que tenía muchas ruinas de mármol blanco, un rayo había partido el cielo azul en dos, el trueno retumbó en mi interior con tal poder que hizo vibrar mis entrañas y el suelo a mi alrededor, sonando como el rugido de un inmenso león. El hombre me sonreía y extendía su mano hacia mí. Al parpadear, su imagen se transmutó por la de la mujer vestida de blanco, que también me sonreía. Una luz dorada envolvía su cuerpo y me hacía sentir en paz, dichosa, llena de amor y felicidad. Su voz, musical, me decía:

- _Escucha el rugido del León. Es el llamado_.

Abrí los ojos algo confusa. Mi madrina estaba sentada en mi cama, moviéndome un poco. Había abierto las cortinas y la luz se filtraba entre las celosías de las ventanas. También había abierto la puerta de mi cuarto. Aún no había amanecido completamente.

-Vamos, Marah, _habibi,_ es hora de la oración.

Gruñí un poco. Odiaba levantarme temprano. Me dí la vuelta en la cama y me tapé con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Samira me destapó lo suficiente para darme un besito en la coronilla. Estaba sentada en la cama a mi lado. Me di la vuelta y me destapé. Suspiré enfurruñada, haciendo pucheros.

-No quiero levantarme, _Ummi_. Es muy temprano.-le contesté. Samira me dio otro besito en la frente.

-Hay _kleeja_ y dátiles en almíbar para desayunar, _habibi_ –dijo mi madrina. Aunque se me hizo agua la boca, no quería levantarme de mi cómoda cama, calentita y soporífera. Quería volver a soñar con la mujer y el hombre que había visto.

-Levántate, Hafsa.-dijo la voz de mi padrino, Mohammed, desde la puerta de mi cuarto. Sabía que cuando me llamaba Hafsa, me hablaba en serio. Me senté en la cama, despeinada, y me quité las sábanas bordadas. Todo en mi cuarto era hermoso. La cama de cedro, tenía colgaduras de seda casi transparente, también bordadas. Un pequeño incensario llenaba mi habitación de olor a canela y cardamomo. Había alfombras primorosamente elaboradas en el piso y un par de tapices en las paredes. Mis muñecas llenaban un estante alto, aunque hacía años que no las usaba, ahora mi entretenimiento principal era un gran librero repleto de novelas y textos, unos que mi abuelo me había heredado, otros que mis padrinos me habían regalado. Samira se levantó de la cama, acomodándose los larguísimos y abundantes rizos negros que le rozaban las caderas. Samira era una mujer bonita y joven, algo entrada en carnes debido a los dos partos y las dos pérdidas que habían convertido su figura en la de una madre múltiple, aunque tenía poco más de treinta años. Mohammed ya era algo mayor, rodeaba la cincuentena, su espesa barba negra ya tenía algunas canas. Sus ojos eran de un característico color miel que ninguno de sus hijos había heredado, todos tenían los ojos negrísimos de su madre. Mi padrino era estricto y poco efusivo, y así era su hijo mayor, Beder. Sus dos hijos menores tenían el temperamento alegre, suave y dulce de su madre, Samira.

Me levanté y me puse unas chinelas en los pies, y tomé de mi armario un _hijab_ de color azul claro limpio. Antes de salir me miré al espejo. Una muchacha de quince años recién cumplidos, de ojos azules y pelo castaño claro me devolvía la mirada. Me observé con disgusto, pues en los últimos meses había subido algo de peso. Pensé que tenía que arreglar esa situación de alguna manera pero detestaba hacer ejercicio. Al salir del cuarto, dos pequeños cohetes se estrellaron contra mí, casi tumbándome al suelo. Amín y Amina. Eran gemelos idénticos, los mismos inmensos ojos negros, el mismo cabello azabache, la nariz respingona y las mejillas redondas y sonrosadas, la misma piel canela, los mismos gestos de _mischief_ y la sonrisa llena de dulzura. Los amaba. Tomé a Amina en brazos y la levanté, ya que no podía con ambos chiquillos al mismo tiempo, pesaban mucho para mí. Sus bracitos regordetes me rodearon el cuello y me dio mil besos en el rostro. Luego la puse en el piso y repetí la operación con Amín. Así, con los niños tomados de la mano, emprendí el camino hacia el patio interior de la casa, donde estaba la fuente y el lugar de oración de la familia. El lugar de oración y de purificación de la servidumbre de la casa estaba en el patio exterior del fondo. Ya olía a pan recién hecho, a café. En la fuente, me encontré con Beder, el hijo mayor de mis padrinos, junto a ellos, ya lavándose la boca, lo que quería decir que yo estaba atrasada. Lavé tres veces mis orejas, tres veces mis ojos, tres veces mi boca, tres veces mis manos, y tres veces, mis pies. Me enrollé el larguísimo pelo, que me llegaba a las caderas, en un moño en la base del cráneo, y me envolví la cabeza en el velo de tal manera que no se viera ni mi cabello ni mi cuello. Al entrar al espacio de oración, una pequeña cúpula de mármol sostenida por cuatro pilares en la mitad del patio, tomé mi alfombra, junto a Samira y Amina, y la extendí en el suelo, justo detrás de Beder, Mohammed y Amin. Los estentóreos bramidos del minarete llamaban a la oración de la mañana. Llevé mis manos a la altura de los oídos, y más por costumbre que por otra cosa, recité:

- _Allahu Akbar_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa misma tarde, me encontraba leyendo La Odisea por enésima vez y recordando un verano particularmente feliz en que mi abuelo me había llevado a conocer Grecia. Una de las fotos más bonitas que conservaba de él, era de ese viaje. Habíamos ido al Partenón y él me había tomado en sus brazos. Al acercarnos al templo de Athena en la Acrópolis mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y me había puesto a llorar, no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo, tal vez algo que ver con la inmensa estructura derruída. Llamé a mi mamá desconsolada en mi llanto. El abuelo me había consolado cargándome y arrullándome, diciéndome que cuando fuera grande me llevaría a ver templos más hermosos y más inmensos que ése, donde poderosos guerreros habían luchado desde la Antigüedad para proteger a la Tierra. De inmediato la historia llamó mi atención y mi llanto cesó, y mi abuelo puso un hermoso lirio blanco en mi pelo. Dejé el recuerdo y volví a la lectura, acompañada del feliz cantar de la fuente sobre el mármol del patio interior. Tomé un par de dátiles en almíbar de un recipiente de vidrio labrado que tenía junto a mí y me los llevé a la boca. Entonces vino Samira, con la cara pálida y contraída de angustia. Me ordenó ponerme el velo, ella ya se había puesto el suyo. Tuve que escupir los dátiles, mi garganta se había cerrado.

Pensé lo peor. Pensé que había venido alguien a pedir mi mano. Y si me habían convocado quería decir que probablemente en segundos conocería cara a cara a mi futuro marido. Tuve ganas de huír, pánico, miedo de perder la maravillosa vida que llevaba, llena de lujos, comodidades y sobretodo, amor. Casi corrí a mi cuarto y tomé una _abaya_ negra que colgaba del perchero, y el mismo velo azul turquesa, y me los puse. Acompañada de mi madrina, temblando atravesé la casa hasta la Sala de las visitas, lugar que las mujeres de la familia no solíamos frecuentar, pues normalmente sólo mi padrino y sus amigos o familiares hombres conversaban en ella; las mujeres pasaban directamente al cuarto de Samira, al mío o a la cocina. Allí estaba mi padrino, muy circunspecto, sentado en su sillón favorito. Frente a él y de espaldas a mí, estaban dos hombres vestidos con las típicas túnicas blancas y _guthra_ s de color blanco en la cabeza. Así que era una visita formal. Mi madrina me tomó de la mano, porque yo temblaba de espanto. Si tenían _guthras_ blancas era mala señal; si hubieran venido con guthras de cuadros rojos y blancos sabría que no venían a pedir mi mano, tal vez sólo a verme. Pensé a toda velocidad, recordando si en la última salida al mercado había sentido alguna mirada demorarse sobre mí más de lo necesario, y no, no lo recordaba. Fijé mis ojos en el piso, tratando de simular más modestia de la necesaria, manifestar mi incomodidad de alguna manera, y me senté al lado de mi padrino en el sillón, junto a mi madrina.

-Hafsa.-dijo mi padrino, tocando mi hombro admonitoriamente.-No seas maleducada. Saluda.

- _Salaam aleikum_.-dije, alzando los ojos. Casi me desmayo cuando ví que uno de los hombres era idéntico al que había visto esa misma mañana en mi sueño. Sonreía. Pensé que tal vez había sido una señal de Allah y que si ese hombre iba a ser mi futuro marido, no me molestaría. Era increíblemente apuesto. Había otro hombre a su lado, más joven, lo cual no me dio buena espina. No se parecían en absoluto. El más joven sí tenía rasgos árabes. El mayor, no.

- _Aleikum uassalam_.-contestó el más joven, mirándome con una expresión en su rostro que no comprendí. El pavor volvió a atenazarme. Tal vez éste era el que venía a pedir mi mano. El hombre rubio y extranjero le habló en griego, sabía que era dicho idioma y pude captar un par de palabras sueltas, nada más. El joven tradujo para todos.-Mi nombre es Algol de Perseus. El de mi acompañante es Aioria de Leo. Como usted bien sabe, señor Malouf, hemos venido para cumplir la voluntad de Alexander Harker. Hemos venido para llevarnos a esta joven al Santuario de Athena.

Mi madrina lloraba en silencio a mi lado, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Ví que la cara de mi padrino, Mohammed, se contraía de angustia por unos instantes, algo que jamás le había visto hacer. Nunca. Ese joven había mencionado la voluntad de mi abuelo. No sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Por favor podría alguien explicarme?-dije en inglés. El que se hacía llamar Aioria suspiró aliviado. Me sonrió y me habló, también en inglés.

-Tu abuelo, Alexander Harker, dejó en su testamento especificado que debías acompañarnos, si algún día llegábamos a encontrarte, hasta el Santuario de Athena, en Grecia, para ser entrenada como Amazona a Su Servicio. Mi nombre, como te dijo Algol de Perseus, es Aioria, y soy un Caballero de Oro de la Orden Ateniense. Serías mi alumna. Qué bueno que hablamos un idioma en común, facilita mucho las cosas.

Empecé a reírme a carcajadas. Me reí con tanta fuerza que de mis ojos salieron lágrimas. Esta era la mejor broma que alguien me había jugado jamás. Me dolía el estómago de reírme. Athena no existía. ¿Caballero de oro de la orden ateniense? ¿Santuario de Athena? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Seguramente el viento del desierto le había freído el cerebro. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba. Samira seguía llorando y mi padrino seguía férreamente serio.

No era una broma. El rostro de Aioria se había convertido en una máscara de fiera seriedad. Una luz dorada lo envolvió completamente. Samira gritó espantada. Yo estaba más allá del espanto, estaba muda de pavor, a punto de desmayarme. Eso no podía ser, era imposible. Su cabello rubio y corto se movió en el aire, llevado por aquella luz y energía que hacía que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

-No quiero ir.-grité, con voz chillona, azotando el sillón con las palmas de las manos, haciendo una pataleta de miedo, primero en inglés, luego en árabe.-NO QUIERO IR. NO VOY A IR.

Luego recordé el sueño. El rayo, el rugido. La mujer. Recordé las palabras de mi abuelo, "te llevaré a conocer templos más hermosos y más grandes qué este, donde guerreros poderosos han luchado desde la Antigüedad para defender a la Tierra". Quizá era cierto, quizá no tenía que estar vivo para hacerlo, quizá si lo había dejado por escrito y como yo era aún menor de edad, estaba obligada a ello. Pensé en la mujer hermosa del sueño. Traté de calmarme un poco y respirar, mirándolos con una actitud de fastidiosa superioridad que encontré útil para defenderme a mí misma del maremágnum de sentimientos y mantenerlos alejados. Si iban a llevarme a la fuerza, iba a hacerles la vida imposible. Aún así, una duda me carcomía.

-Vi a una mujer en mis sueños, ¿Ella es Athena?-pregunté. Aioria cerró los ojos, fastidiado ante mi tono, y la luz dorada volvió a rodear su cuerpo. Una imagen se tomó mi cabeza y quise gritar de pavor, jamás había sentido algo así.

Era Ella. Sonriendo y extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había pasado un año y medio desde mi regreso al Santuario. Y como todos los fines de semana, había pasado el domingo con Kanon, gracias a un maravilloso acuerdo que habíamos hecho Aioria y yo. Le entregaba todo de mi entrenando de lunes a sábado y el domingo era libre…y siempre, siempre, iba a Géminis con mi amado. O paseaba con él en los pueblos cercanos al Santuario. O íbamos a Atenas.

En esta ocasión me había quedado en Géminis, y Kanon y yo, como de costumbre, nos habíamos quedado hasta muy tarde leyendo y haciendo el amor a intervalos. A mi me maravillaba que tras nuestro rocoso inicio como pareja, nos hubiéramos adaptado tan bien el uno al otro. Emocional, sexual e intelectualmente. Emocionalmente éramos muy diferentes, siendo él tan poco demostrativo y yo tan explosiva, pero nos acoplábamos de manera que él con su frialdad lograba ayudar a controlar mi temperamento y aprender a obrar con mesura, y cuando estábamos solos él se abría y me mostraba su lado vulnerable, dulce y juguetón. Sexualmente, bueno, después de aprender los rudimentos, me perfeccionaba en las artes amatorias a su lado, e intelectualmente era muy curioso comprobar que sus intereses compaginaban con los míos. Mitología, historia, culturas de alrededor del mundo, literatura inglesa…Yo, en secreto, era un ratón de biblioteca. No había tenido formación escolar más allá de los cuatro años, en que mi abuelo se había encargado de mi y me había dado la educación que un arqueólogo puede proveer. En Arabia Saudita mis padrinos alguna vez habían intentado enviarme a una escuela para señoritas, pero estaba en mi época salvaje y las autoridades escolares me devolvieron a casa, avergonzando a Mohammed y a Samira en el proceso. Seguí educándome con libros hasta llegar al Santuario.

Kanon se maravillaba de que con mi historial de rebeldía ante la educación, yo hubiera logrado encontrar mi lugar en un santuario vetusto en el que la _relación paidé-didaskalé_ era de sumisión y respeto. La verdad, yo no. Aioria me había hecho ver en mis dos años en el desierto que mi única manera de sobrevivir era obedecer. Me habían sometido y amaestrado.

En lo único que no nos llevábamos bien era su afición al ajedrez. Yo perdía miserablemente la gran mayoría de las veces. Él me recriminaba que no había aprendido en todo ese tiempo a hacer movidas con la mente y no con el corazón y yo le espetaba que yo era toda corazón. Él sonreía con ternura y luego me atacaba a cosquillas cuando se daba cuenta que subrepticia y maliciosamente había infiltrado a mi caballo o mi peón hasta su rey y lo había puesto en jaque. Las piezas y el tablero volaban por el aire y él me perseguía por el cuarto hasta arrinconarme y cobrarme mi desfachatez a punta de cosquillas. Luego yo me daba cuenta de que me había dejado ganar y me enojaba varios días con él. O eso intentaba. El me daba un par de besos en la nariz y la rabia se esfumaba.

Después de peinarme (el cabello ya me llevaba a la mitad de la espalda) y recogerlo en una coleta, dí un besito a Kanon en los labios. Seguía dormido, su magnífico torso desnudo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Él se volteó, con una sonrisa adormilada, y me dio la espalda. Tomé eso como una señal de que debía partir a mi Casa. Cada lunes en la madrugada era muy difícil separarme de él, pues lo veía en semana sólo el tiempo necesario para besarlo y luego hundirme en el entrenamiento. Aioria se había convertido en un maestro demasiado exigente.

Llegué a Leo antes de rayar el alba, sin embargo, tuve que esperar a que Agnés se dignara a abrirme la puerta. Cuando al fin la abrió, me dio un sopapo en la cabeza con suficiente fuerza como para hacerme morder la lengua. Luego me tomó de la oreja y me arrastró hasta la mesa del comedor, y me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas. Luego me tendió una taza con té distinto al de todas las mañanas. Era un líquido verdoso y transparente que olía bastante fuerte.

-Bebe, antes de que se enfríe. Me lo agradecerás, creéme.-me dijo, miré con desconfianza mi bebida, y tomé el primer sorbo. Sabía a caldo de medias de Santo sudadas en descomposición, a saliva de demonio. La vestal de Leo me miraba, divertida, mientras yo reprimía una náusea atroz y me tapaba la boca con la mano para no escupir lo que tenía en la boca. Tragué.

-Disculpa que te lo pregunte de ésta manera, pero, ¿qué diablos es eso? Sabe horrendo.-dije, alejando lo más que pude la taza de mí. Sabía que no me estaba envenenando, no lo haría tan obvio.

-Evitará que te preñen, niña. Tómatelo todo. –contestó ella con brutal franqueza. –Muy bien. En esta Casa sabemos desde hace tiempo la naturaleza de tu relación con Kanon de Géminis. Creo que él, o tu maestro, debieron darte _la charla_ , ¿no?

Hacía muchos años, mi madrina, de una manera muy vaga me había dado la charla, todo en términos de la semilla del padre fertilizando el campo de la madre, y que esas eran cosas que sólo se hacían en el matrimonio. A veces me sentía algo culpable y me producía mucho malestar que fuera tan público, pero las cosas habían sucedido de tal manera que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta. Y bueno, Kanon no era del tipo de maestros que dictaban cátedra, el _predicaba con el ejemplo_.

-Kanon me explicó que un Santo de Athena tiene la capacidad de controlar la emisión o no de semilla fértil.-le dije, restándole importancia al asunto. Si llevábamos un año y pico cogiendo como conejos y no me había embarazado, efectivamente le creía.

Agnés palideció. No supe si de ira o de susto. Sacó de entre los bolsillos de su túnica una cinta blanca y midió mi cabeza con ella. Luego me hizo ponerme de pie y midió mi cintura con el mismo hilo. No entendía qué estaba haciendo. Suspiró aliviada. Supuse que la prueba del hilo tenía que ver con ese tema.

-Afortunadamente, tu "santo" no ha metido monumentalmente la pata y no estás embarazada, pero nada te garantiza que no te haga un hijo en el momento en que se descuide o cuando se le dé la gana. Kanon nunca me ha parecido un tipo particularmente responsable y sólo para divertirse es capaz de preñarte y sentarse a ver los fuegos pirotécnicos cuando Aioria se entere.

Me sonrojé hasta el pecho y tragué el contenido de mi taza en dos grandes sorbos. Agnés tenía toda la razón. Había corrido mucho peligro durante todo ese tiempo.

-Mmmm, pues, eh….-murmuré, aturullada, muerta de vergüenza. Agnés rodó los ojos, un poco harta.

-Típico. Es un milagro que ese abusivo no te haya embarazado aún. Sin duda sabe lo que hace, pero los accidentes pasan y lo peor que podría suceder sería eso, estando tan cercanos a las Pruebas de nuevo. Toma, para que te quites el mal sabor de boca.

-¿Abusivo por qué?- pregunté, algo enfurruñada. –Aioria y Marin también lo hacen y no veo que a ellos los regañes. -Agnés me tendió una naranja partida en cuatro pedazos con miel por encima, en un pequeño plato. Era raro que me tratara así, normalmente era más cascarrabias. Volvió a darme un sopapo tremendo. Ya decía yo.

-Abusivo porque tú eres aún una niña y él te lleva al menos catorce o quince años. Aioria y Marin son adultos y pueden hacer lo que les plazca, ambos son parte de la Orden y su relación viene desde hace muchísimos años. Además tienen planes de casarse y yo no veo ningún interés de _ése_ en formalizar lo de ustedes, lo cual es una infamia, porque ya te _desgració_ , y todos lo saben.

Casi me atraganto con un casquito entero de naranja. Ignoré la dolorosa pulla porque esa parrafada contenía información mucho, mucho más valiosa.

-¿Qué Aioria y Marin qué?-Agnés se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Inmediatamente me dio la espalda y se puso a fregar trastes haciendo todo el ruido posible para evitar escucharme. Me puse de pie y fui al lavaplatos, a tirarle de la manga de la túnica.-Agnés, cuéntamelo todo, no seas mala. ¿Cuándo, dónde, cómo? Esto es un noticiononón. ¿Yo por qué no lo sabía? ¿Eso es posible? ¿Los santos de Athena pueden casarse entre ellos?

Aioria, seguido de Marin de Águila, entraron a la cocina, ya vestidos con ropa de entrenamiento. Se sentaron a la mesa. Agnés, sin decir una palabra, le tendió a Marin una taza del mismo menjurje que me había dado a mí. No la miré. La Santa del Águila era increíblemente reservada y tímida con respecto a esos temas. En todo el tiempo que yo había vivido con Aioria jamás los había pillado dándose un beso, sólo abrazos y besitos rápidos en los labios, sin embargo Marin desayunaba con nosotros (lo cual quería decir que había pasado la noche con Aioria) al menos cuatro de los siete días de la semana. Esos cuatro días coincidían con rachas de increíble buen humor en mi maestro, por cierto. Yo suponía que ahora que no tenía pupilos, podía darse esa libertad, de no estar todo el tiempo en su cabaña.

La amazona del Aguila hizo cara de repugnancia al darle un par de sorbos a su bebida. Pensé que tal vez Eva necesitaría más aquel brebaje que Marin o yo, por lo que yo sabía, por fin Shura de Capricornio se había dignado a levantar cabeza y darse cuenta que la alumna de Sagitario estaba loca por él, con resultados muy divertidos, por supuesto. Un dia Eva había llegado llorando a Leo, llamando a gritos a Aioria, pues cuando Aioros se había enterado que su alumna y Shura tenían algo, su paciencia de Santo no dio más; pudo perdonarle haberlo asesinado y traicionado su amistad, pero que se metiera con su alumna aspirante a amazona de Athena, eso sí que no. Aioros había invitado a Shura a Sagitario para que hablaran del tema, pero siendo ambos tan emocionalmente discapacitados, aquello había terminado en una discusión de proporciones épicas en la que habían intervenido Aioria, Milo de Escorpio y Dohko de Libra.

-Si, los Santos de Athena pueden casarse entre ellos.-me dijo Aioria. Yo di un respingo, pues pensé que no nos habían escuchado.-No es común, pero sucede.

-¡ _Ohayo gozaimas, minna-san_!- la cara de Seiya se asomó por el quicio de la puerta de la cocina. Marin se atragantó con su té anticonceptivo y la ví tratando de esconder la taza de los ojos de Seiya. El chico era un _God Killer_ pero yo apostaría que a él no le habían dado _la charla_ , nunca. Cuatro voces le contestaron a Seiya el buenos días a coro, pero en tres idiomas diferentes. Griego, japonés e inglés. Por primera vez noté con sorpresa que el Santuario de Athena verdaderamente era un lugar políglota, para vivir aquí hacía falta saber al menos dos o tres idiomas. Nada extraño en el templo de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, en realidad. Seiya se sentó a la mesa. Marin seguía escondiendo su té. Seiya se dio cuenta.- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Marin? ¿Chocolate? ¿Por qué no me das un poco?

Marin se sonrojó profusamente. Agnés y yo nos miramos con las caras contraídas de aguantar la risa.

-Dale un sorbo a Seiya, Marin. Así te deja en paz.- propuse yo. Marin me miró haciendo "no" con los ojos. Me acerqué a ella y prácticamente le arrebaté la taza y se la dí a Seiya. Se sentía una tensión increíble en el aire. Aioria no tenía ni idea qué estaba pasando. Seiya, muy sonriente, acercó la taza a sus labios y le dio un largo sorbo. Luego escupió su contenido en la cara de Aioria. Tuve que sentarme en el suelo, a punto de orinarme de risa. Mi maestro, visiblemente molesto, se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano. Se levantó de la mesa tronándose los nudillos. Seiya tragó saliva y también se levantó. Aioria encendió su cosmo y Seiya se dio a la huída, con Aioria, Marin y yo pisándole los talones.

-¡Ven acá, mocoso, te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores!-gritaba Aioria

-No fue mi culpa, ¡ES CULPA DE MARAH! ¡Marin, dile que es culpa de Marah! ¡AUCH!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de mi pequeña bromita, me encontraba en pleno terreno de entrenamiento de los aprendices, en la parte más calurosa del Santuario, con Seiya sentado en flor de loto sobre mi espalda mientras yo hacía flexiones de pecho. Un año y medio atrás, cuando había vuelto al Santuario tras mi estancia en Londres, un castigo como éstos me estaría matando, pues era medio día y estábamos entrando de lleno en el verano. Pero estaba perfectamente, sólo ligeramente cansada. Lo cual quería decir que me pasaría el resto del día allí, castigada por Aioria, que al final había decidido que Seiya tenía razón y la culpa de haber terminado con té de quién sabe qué hojas extrañas que olían horroroso con saliva de santo por toda la cara, era mía. Aunque no por eso me había castigado, sino por poner en evidencia a Marin, porque Seiya llevaba horas preguntándonos a todos para qué servía ese té tan extraño.

Al parecer, Marin, que había sido una maestra perfecta en todos los sentidos, había descuidado uno.

Jamás le había dado a Seiya _la charla_.

-Tresmilcuatrocientasnoventainueve, tresmilquinientas.-dije, contando mis flexiones. –Ya bájate, burro con alas.

Seiya se bajó de mi espalda de un salto. Me senté en el suelo, frotándome los antebrazos para desentumecerlos.

-¿Vas a decirme qué era lo que estaba tomando mi maestra, _Neko-chan_?-preguntó Seiya, sentándose en el suelo ante mí y cruzando los brazos. Sonreí y estiré mis dedos, tronándolos. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

-A ver, Borrico, sabes que tu maestra y mi maestro se aman, ¿verdad? Desde hace mucho tiempo.-dije. Seiya asintió febrilmente con la cabeza.-Cuando dos personas se aman, les gusta pasar tiempo a solas para expresarse físicamente ese afecto….

Con cada nueva palabra, en el más puro de los lenguajes médicos, que le iba diciendo a Seiya, su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más y más colorada y sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más. Las explicaciones iban acompañas de gestos con las manos, claro, para hacerlo todo más gráfico.

-Entonces, llega la hora del parto, tras los nueve meses de embarazo. La mujer siente calambres y dolores muy espantosos, porque verás, un torrente de hormonas la invade señalando la hora, y los huesos de su pelvis empiezan a separarse uno del otro- y aquí separé mis manos, que estaban juntas, una distancia de al menos cincuenta centímetros- para dejar que ese nuevo ser pase por el conducto vaginal. Muchas veces este conducto es muy estrecho y al pasar el bebé, hay terribles desgarros y sangrados –hice un gesto de romper tela- que pueden poner en peligro la vida de la madre. Un parto puede durar varios días, Borrico. Es algo horrible. Yo estuve en el parto de gemelos de mi madrina y fue espantoso, había sangre por todos lados. Luego la madre puja al bebé hacia afuera, también tiene que pujar esa almohadita que te conté, la placenta, para que el proceso esté completo. En culturas antiguas la madre se comía la placenta o la guardaba.

Seiya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Y eso le va a pasar a mi maestra? Voy a matar a Aioria si le hace eso a Marin-murmuró, desconsolado, su expresión convertida en la de un niño pequeño, aunque más o menos teníamos la misma edad, y ya su cuerpo era de la altura y la contextura de Aioria. Me reí. Se veía tan tierno.

-Para eso es el té, para que no le suceda todo lo que te acabo de decir, Borrico. Eres muy denso.-le contesté. Seiya se quedó pensativo un rato, con el mentón apoyado en los puños. Luego me miró.

-Es como ser un santo de Athena, eso de la concepción, el embarazo y el parto.-me dijo, con aires de erudición.-La concepción equivale a cuando sientes el llamado y vienes al Santuario. El embarazo, al entrenamiento, y el parto, a la lucha por la armadura. Y luego renaces como un Santo.

-Si, supongo que así es.- le dije, poniéndome en pie, sorprendida de su súbita profundidad de pensamiento. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Seiya era más bien de mente tosca. Seiya también se puso en pie, tras ponerse la caja de Pandora que contenía su armadura en la espalda.

-Por cierto, _Neko-chan_ , hay tres Ropajes disponibles para la próxima Prueba. Saori-san me comentó que será en una semana, ¿estás preparada?

Suspiré. En este tema él me llevaba toda una eternidad de ventaja. Maldito _Godkiller_. Y pensar que había ganado su armadura a los trece años, y yo ya iba a cumplir diecinueve, había estado entrenando desde hacía cuatro años y me había presentado a unas Pruebas y había perdido.

-Tan preparada como llegaré a estarlo, Borrico.-le contesté. Seiya sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro. En el último año Seiya había estado con frecuencia en el Santuario y habíamos desarrollado una relación de amistad basada en el entrenamiento. Su estilo de pelea (dejarse noquear y luego alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido) era muy parecido al mío. Nos habíamos sonado las narices varias veces, para ser más precisos yo a él porque le costaba horrores levantar su mano contra mí por ser una mujer ( aunque yo sospechaba que se contenía increíblemente cuando luchábamos, y para él nuestros enfrentamientos eran más jueguecitos que luchas a muerte). Yo quedaba magullada por semanas luego de esas sesiones, en que Aioria y Marin hacían de jueces y evitaban que el asunto se desbordara, siendo Seiya y yo tan enojadizos. Ya no me decía Miss Manners, sino Neko-chan, lo cual no sabía si era aún peor. Le había tomado aprecio al bueno de Seiya. Era casi demasiado inocente para ser tan grandote y tan, tan, tan poderoso. Un Perceval. Su sonrisa se pronunció, llena de esperanza, que me contagió, y le agradecí por ello.

-Sé que esta vez lo lograrás, Marah.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenía cuatro años y mi madre estaba poniéndome una túnica blanca de algodón crudo, que me quedaba perfecta para mi pequeña estatura. Sus manos muy suaves me acariciaron el pelo, y me besó en la frente con dulzura. No recordaba el hermoso color verde de los ojos de mi mamá, heredado de mi abuela, Daphne. Su rostro y el mío eran muy parecidos. Luego vino mi padre y me puso un cinturoncito azul en la cintura y lo apretó con delicadeza. Me sonrió. Y luego vino mi abuelo y puso una corona de laureles muy verdes en mi cabello. Escuché el rugido del león en la lejanía. Y volví a estrellarme contra el colchón de mi cama en Leo, Aioria estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio. Aún no había amanecido. Me senté, sonriente.

-¿Otra vez _él_?-gruñó mi maestro, incrédulo. Al parecer había estado observándome mientras levitaba en sueños durante un rato, porque aún tenía su pantalón de dormir puesto.-Qué curioso que justo el día de las Pruebas se le dé por atormentarte.

-No, esta vez no fue _él_. – le respondí, casi sintiéndome pletórica de felicidad, era la primera vez que soñaba con ellos y no era una pesadilla.-Era mi familia.

Gran Gato sonrió, aliviado.

-Arriba, pequeña. Vamos a calentar.

Aioria me acompañó a y me ayudó con algunos movimientos. Todo el tiempo en silencio, a esas alturas las palabras sobraban. Esta vez, era diferente. Tenía nervios, pero no sentía temor. No sentía aquel pánico casi venenoso. Él también estaba absolutamente tranquilo. Habíamos entrenado durísimo durante todo el año, más que nunca. Mi cuerpo estaba listo, había ganado mucha masa muscular, mis reflejos y mi flexibilidad volvían a ser óptimas y mis ataques con cosmo no podían ser más poderosos. No solamente él había influído en mi entrenamiento, también Kanon de Géminis, de una manera menos agresiva y sádica, más concentrado en enseñarme los recovecos del uso de la cosmoenergía que en molerme a palos para intentar hacerme reaccionar y defender mi vida. Al terminar el calentamiento con Aioria, fui a la cocina. Allí, Agnés nos estaba sirviendo un desayuno espartano de fruta, té verde y bayas con yogur y miel, que comí con calma. Mi maestro me envió a bañarme y a vestirme. Me limpié a consciencia, casi como purificándome. Mi cabello, que crecía a una velocidad alarmante, ya me llegaba a los omoplatos, así que lo aseguré en una trenza. Al vestirme, elegí ropa limpia, de colores claros, para aprovechar la incidencia del sol de pleno verano cayendo a pique sobre mí, así causaría ligero deslumbramiento, especialmente si me movía rápido. Me puse los protectores de hombros, brazos y rodillas que me había regalado Aioria en mi anterior intento de conseguir una armadura, me vendé los nudillos cuidadosamente y puse el collar de ágate naranja y oro que me había regalado Kanon, bajo mi camisa. Salí al patio del opistodomo de Leo a ver el amanecer, meditar y orar.

Me senté en flor de loto en la mitad del patio, justo donde podría recibir toda la luz del sol naciente. Encendí mi cosmoenergía y comencé a tararear el himno a Athena. Sentía mi energía vital vibrando, casi musical, reaccionando con el sol y su luz, como una flor abriéndose; el color de mi cosmoenergía al fin se había establecido en un blanco azulado, cruzado por ramificaciones eléctricas que semejaban rayos en miniatura. Estuve allí mucho rato, concentrada, tranquila, recordando todo lo que podría serme útil, cómo atacar y cómo defenderme en caso de que mi atacante fuera de mi estatura, o mucho más alto, o más musculoso, o más rápido. Traté de concentrarme en no perder la calma, estar tranquila, no dejarme desbalancear. Era posible que mi contricante usara mi pasado para desestabilizarme, ya lo habían hecho hasta el cansancio en el último año, los secuaces de Algol probando mi paciencia, diciéndole a todos que era una asesina de personas inocentes y que Perseus sólo había sido una víctima de mi "lujuria desmedida". Probablemente me gritarían cosas desde las gradas, o si mi oponente me conocía, podría aprovecharse de ello también. Yo sabía que todo aquello era mentira y no dejaría que nada me desconcentrara. Estuve un rato muy largo en aquella posición.

-Vamos, pequeña. Es hora.- dijo la voz de Aioria desde muy lejos. Abrí los ojos y apagué mi cosmoenergía. Tras él estaban Aioros y Eva, también se presentaría en las Pruebas. Estaba vestida con un peplo corto, un pantalón hasta la rodilla, sandalias y protectores de hombros, una placa en su pecho que protegía su corazón, un par de muñequeras de cuero y unos protectores de rodillas, asegurado el pelo en una larguísima cola de caballo alta. Sonreí mientras me ponía en pie y le hacía una pequeña reverencia al hermano mayor de mi maestro, que me devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad. La sagitariana me abrazó y me levantó del suelo, como solía hacer cada vez que me veía, dándome un par de vueltas en el aire. La abracé de vuelta y cuando me descargó en el piso fingí estar enojada, cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-¡Caramba! ¡Es que eres tan pequeña que pareces una muñequita! – me dijo, excusándose y riéndose a partes iguales. No era la única persona que me tomaba el pelo por mi estatura y mi complexión. Salimos todos de Leo charlando animadamente, preguntándonos quién tendría como rival a quién y cuáles armaduras estarían disponibles. En ésta ocasión el Santuario también hervía de emoción, todos se dirigían al Coliseo. Pasara lo que pasara hoy, daría lo mejor de mí.

Nos sentamos en el lugar reservado a los Santos Dorados y sus aprendices, Eva y yo entre Aioros y Aioria. Mi corazón retumbaba dentro de mi pecho con muchísima fuerza. Aldebarán, que estaba sentado en la fila de atrás, nos puso a ambas las manos sobre los hombros con tanta fuerza que nos hundió varios centímetros en nuestros asientos, sonriendo.

-¡Mucha suerte, _meninas_!-nos dijo. Luego de agradecerle me incliné hacia adelante y toqué con mi dedo a Kanon de Géminis, que estaba sentado en la fila de abajo junto a su hermano, a Mu de Aries, Kiki y Milo de Escorpio. Kanon se volteó y sólo me dedicó una sonrisa torcida llena de satisfacción. Al inclinarme, el pendiente de ágate se salió de mi blusa. Kanon lo tomó en su mano un momento, le dio un beso a la piedra y volvió a ponerla dentro de mi blusa. Me miró a los ojos con intensidad. Luego se volteó para seguir hablando con Saga y Milo, que me miró por un segundo con una sonrisita y levantó su dedo pulgar. Yo también levanté mi dedo pulgar hacia él, pero me sentía rarísima, era algo que no solía hacer. El Coliseo se fue llenando lentamente. Athena tomó su lugar en el palco, al igual que Shion. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar frío y me las limpié en el listón de tela azul oscuro que colgaba de mi cintura. El ritual que ya conocía se repitió. Un heraldo hizo sonar un pífano e inmediatamente todos los espectadores callaron, poniéndose en pie, y dedicándole una reverencia sentida a la Diosa, que estaba vestida muy elegantemente, con una túnica blanca bordada en dorado, con un himatión azul marino igualmente bordado con grecas doradas en los bordes, salpicado de pequeños puntos plateados.

-Por favor, incorpórense.-dijo Saori Kiddo. Todos a una, le obedecimos.-Hoy, día del Pleno Verano, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar los combates por estos Tres Ropajes recientemente reparados. En ésta ocasión también nos acompañan los Generales Marina de Poseidón y los Guerreros de Asgard, fieles a Odín. Sean rectos, sean dignos, Aspirantes ¡Que Niké esté de su lado, y les corone!

Nuestra Diosa volvió a tomar su lugar en su trono. Shion tomó la palabra.

-¡Que empiecen las Pruebas!

Todos los presentes volvieron a tomar asiento. Instintivamente busqué la mano de Eva, y ella apretó la mía, con la palma también fría y sudorosa. Nos apretamos las manos con tanta fuerza que temblábamos, esperando que el heraldo anunciara la primera pelea.

-¡Primer combate! ¡Eva, aprendiz de Sagitario, contra Marah, aprendiz de Leo!

Eva y yo nos miramos, palidísimas, sin soltarnos de la mano. Todos los santos de Oro a nuestro alrededor nos miraron al unísono. Aioria me sacudió el hombro, porque Eva y yo seguíamos mirándonos, congeladas de pavor, asimilando lo que esto significaba. Una de nosotras se quedaría sin armadura. Una de nosotras tendría que dejar atrás el sueño de pertenecer a la Orden, al menos por un muy largo tiempo, tal vez toda una vida. Las tres armaduras que quedaban, eran al parecer las últimas sin dueño. Aioros también tomó a Eva por el hombro. Aún no nos soltábamos la mano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habebti: (arabe) querida, amada.

Ummi: (árabe) forma cariñosa de llamar a la madre, como "mami" en español.

kleeja: galletas de masa de nueces dulces.

Allahu Akbar: (arabe) Dios es Grande. Fórmula ritual con que se empiezan las oraciones musulmanas.

Hijab: Pañolón que usan las mujeres islámicas para cubrirse la cabeza.

Abaya: prenda que semeja una túnica de mangas largas, que no se adhiere a las formas del cuerpo femenino, que se usa como símbolo de modestia sobre la ropa del diario para salir a la calle.

Salaam aleikum/aleikum uasalaam: Que la paz esté con ustedes/ y con ustedes. Saludo tradicional árabe.

ohayo gozaimas, minna-san:(japonés) buenos días a todos.

neko-chan: Gatito/ gatita


	27. An Arrow from the Sun

**Lina Elnath, Abby Lockhart: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, CHICAS! Gracias por seguir a Marah y su historia hasta aquí. Espero no decepcionarlas. Muchos abrazos y papuchis para ustedes.**

 **Kari: Me gusta que te haya gustado esa adición. Me pareció que le hacía falta. Marah siempre estaba metiendo la pata y nunca la hacían responsable de nada. Recordarlo todo es castigo suficiente.**

 **LCrosslux91: no sabes cuánto agradezco tus palabras y que te hayas decidido al fin a escribirme. Espero no decepcionarte y entregarte un fic que honre tu confianza y tu lealtad. Sigue en sintonía con Marah por favor.**

 **Perséfone X y Tsuki Girasol: muchas gracias bellas por seguir a Marah y sus locuras.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han dado fave a esta historia. Este capítulo es para leerlo escuchando "An arrow from the Sun" de la banda Therion.**

 **Sin más preámbulos,**

 **XXVII**

 **AN ARROW FROM THE SUN**

No lo pude evitar. No era lo que el protocolo indicaba, y a mi siempre me importaba muchísimo el protocolo. Pero no esta vez. Me lancé sobre ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Ella me devolvió el abrazo. Nos soltamos. Había perdido toda mi concentración, toda mi tranquilidad, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué los dioses se empeñaban en poner obstáculos así de insalvables en mi camino, porque Eva, porqué ella, por qué? Aioria me volteó hacia él y me miró a los ojos.

-Tranquilízate, Marah.-me susurró impetuosamente, porque notó que aquello me había lanzado dos kilómetros fuera del ring.-Cualquiera sea el resultado, estaré orgulloso de ti. Ve y da lo mejor que tengas. Ve ahora.

No alcancé a escuchar qué le decía Aioros a su alumna, pero también la hizo concentrarse de nuevo y la envió al combate.

Caminé como un zombie hacia la arena, seguida de Eva. Cada una tomó posición. Estiré el cuello y lo moví hacia los lados. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Ella era mi amiga. Mi muy querida amiga. Y era mi rival por la armadura. Ambas habíamos deseado este momento muchos años. Habíamos sangrado y llorado para llegar a éste lugar. Habíamos sacrificado tanto, ¡tanto! Al mirarla ví que ella también se había derrumbado, estaba verdosa, como si la situación le produjera un asco tan intenso que tuviera ganas de vomitar.

Teníamos que terminar con eso de una buena vez y honrar a nuestros maestros. Tenía que hacer que ella volviera a ser la guerrera implacable que yo sabía que era. Estaba muy afectada emocionalmente. Yo también, pero antes de una pelea siempre la sangre me ardía. Esta vez no era la excepción. Y de allí estaba sacando fuerzas.

-" _Vamos, Eva. Esto terminará pronto y una de nosotras será parte de la Orden. Lo que sea que pase, me sentiré honrada y feliz de haber luchado contigo. Hagámoslo, por Athena"_. –le dije, vía cosmo. La ví suspirar hondamente. Inclinó su cabeza ante mí. Y yo la mía ante ella. Tomamos posición de combate. El ruido de los espectadores era increíble. ¿La alumna de Aioros contra la alumna de Aioria? Esto tenía que ser un espectáculo para ellos, uno supremamente entretenido. Para nosotras y para nuestros maestros, era una tragedia.

Me permití un instante de distracción para tratar de ubicar a Aimeé con la mirada. Actualmente se encontraba en Atlantis, pero si los Generales Marina estaban aquí, quería decir que ella también estaba aquí. Y efectivamente, la encontré sentada cerca a Isaak de Kraken, y vi que tenía los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Sentí una puñalada de dolor en el pecho. Esto debía ser terrible para ella. Volví a concentrarme en Eva.

Al parecer, a ella también ya la adrenalina le había subido la sangre a la cabeza.

Vino hacia mí tan rápido que casi no pude verla. Me rodeó, me tomó por la espalda, me dio una primera patada en el abdomen que me lanzó hacia arriba varios metros en el aire y luego saltó hasta alcanzarme. Cuando lo logró, me dio una segunda patada espantosa en el la columna que juré que me había roto órganos internos, lanzándome a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Encendí mi cosmo y le ordené a las partículas de mi cuerpo que se endurecieran. Si cayera al suelo con esa fuerza y esa velocidad, desde esa altura, me mataría.

Una gran ola de arena se levantó, dejándome en la mitad de un cráter de un metro de profundidad y varios de ancho en el suelo. Ignorando el dolor, me puse en pie, salí del cráter de un salto, y corrí a toda velocidad, para alcanzarla en pleno descenso hacia el suelo, lo cual logré. La tomé de los tobillos y la lancé contra de las paredes de la arena con toda mi fuerza, contra la cual se estrelló, agrietándola. Cayó al suelo y esperé a que se levantara. Cuando se puso en pie, volví a encender mi cosmo y corrí hacia ella. Su estatura y su fuerza la ponían en ventaja, y yo no era lo suficientemente rápida como para que ello constituyera mi única carta.

Inicié una serie de puñetazos y patadas de wu-shu que ella deflectaba o bloqueaba. Le dí un puñetazo ascendente en la mandíbula, ella me dio otro en el pómulo derecho que inmediatamente me hinchó el ojo. Me concentré en su abdomen, dándole una serie de golpes muy rápidos mientras ella golpeaba mi cabeza con sus puños, tratando de alejarme de sí. Encendí mi cosmoenergía y ejecuté el truquito del bombazo que había usado contra Denes y contra Hannas. Ella me imitó, usándolo en mi cabeza. Ambas salimos disparadas en direcciones opuestas. Nos estrellamos contra la arena, levantando polvo. Siempre me maravillaba de lo mucho que bajaba el volumen de los alaridos de la multitud cuando se estaba en medio de una pelea. Aún no perdía la cabeza, lo cual era muy buena señal. Nos pusimos de nuevo en pie y corrimos una hacia la otra, enzarzándonos de nuevo en la batalla. Recuerdo haberle roto la nariz de una patada. Recuerdo que me dio puñetazos con tanta fuerza en el abdomen que me hicieron toser sangre. Teníamos marcas de las uñas de la otra en todas partes, de agarrarnos. A Eva ya se le había soltado el pelo de su coleta, lo que le daba un aspecto feroz. El mío supuse que también estaba despeinado. Paramos un momento, hiperventilando, yo sosteniéndome las costillas con los brazos, mirándonos a los ojos.

- _"Creo que esto ha durado demasiado, Kitty, ¿por qué no subimos las apuestas?"-_ Le dijo Eva a mi cosmo. Encendí mi cosmoenergía. El abdomen me dolía muchísimo. La expandí todo lo que pude, las chispas eléctricas haciendo ruidos a mi alrededor. Eva también encendió el suyo, y si no retrocedí y huí corriendo, fue porque el dolor me impedía moverme.

Su cosmoenergía al parecer era afín al elemento fuego. Nunca me había enfrentado a algo así. Nunca. Un resplandor intenso y llameante de color naranja la envolvía por completo.

- _"No te asustes. Marah. Vas bien"_.-la voz de Kanon de Géminis me tomó por sorpresa. Aumenté un poco más la potencia de mi cosmo, que empezó a verse como un derrame de electricidad en una línea de alta tensión. Los ojos de Eva me observaban con cautela, el pedazo de su labio que no estaba manchado de la sangre de su nariz había palidecido.

-¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!-grité. Ella esquivó gran parte de los miles de rayos que componían el lightning plasma que yo había aprendido de Aioria de Leo. Otros la rozaron y le hicieron cortaduras en su blanquísima piel que sangraron de inmediato, tiñendo su ropa. Contraatacó. Estiró su puño en mi dirección y gritó.

-¡ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT!- una ráfaga de luz naranja se aproximó hacia mí a toda velocidad, y como le había pasado a Eva, la esquivé por los pelos, pero aún así su sola potencia me lanzó a varios metros de mi posición inicial. Me puse de pie rapidísimo, no iba a permitir que me sucediera lo mismo que me pasó con Hannas. Me dolía todo un costado del cuerpo.

Eva y yo paramos un momento, hiperventilando, mirándonos a los ojos y evaluando los daños propios y en nuestra contrincante. A esas alturas ambas sangrábamos por diversos cortes, heridas y raspones, teníamos moretones y yo probablemente tenía costillas rotas, un dolor sordo y punzante me atenazaba. Pero no debía dejar que Eva se diera cuenta, así que fingí estar completamente bien. Así como ella seguramente estaba fingiendo para no mostrarme qué le estaba doliendo en realidad.

La ataqué con el Lightning Bolt. Le acerté de lleno. Gritó hasta caer al suelo y golpearse, pero se volvió a levantar, con la ropa humeando y ramalazos de electricidad visibles aún sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir y cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, se puso en pie de todos modos, temblando violentamente. No me quedaba más que aplaudir su tesón.

Recordé el miedo que me había embargado cuando Aioria me había enseñado el Lightning Bolt, el primer ataque que había aprendido. Y las quemaduras que me había causado. Era muy peligroso. Era muy doloroso. Si Eva lograba levantarse tan fácilmente de mi Lightning Bolt, que hasta a Kanon había podido atontar con él en un par de ocasiones, quizá ella estaba muy por encima de mi nivel.

De ser ella, yo estaría gritando en el suelo. Aioria me había hecho probar la mordida del Relámpago de Voltaje en varias ocasiones, y en algunas de ellas yo había quedado inconsciente.

Había cometido un error al atacarla con algo tan poderoso como el Lightning Plasma en primer lugar. El Lightning Bolt era muy parecido a su Atomic Thunderbolt, pero el de ella, y yo suponía, el de Aioros, hacía uso de la onda de choque de la electricidad más que de la electricidad en sí misma, como el ataque de Aioria. Me empecé a poner nerviosa. ¿Tendría Eva un ataque de mayor poder que el que ya me había mostrado? Seguramente sí. Y yo ahora tendría que empezar a atacarla con cosas más dañinas y peligrosas. Mala idea.

Eva me estaba haciendo morder el polvo. Era físicamente mucho más fuerte que yo, más alta, más poderosa. Y por alguna razón, sentía que estaba mucho más furiosa. Que tenía tanta ira contenida en su interior hasta ahora nunca demostrada que era como un dique que se hubiera roto. De un puñetazo tipo uppercut a la mandíbula me lanzó volando hacia el cielo, y luego caí a la arena con un golpe que me quitó todo el aire. Ignorando el dolor, di un par de vueltas en rollo sobre el suelo y me puse en pie, alejándome de ella. En su cara tenía una curiosa expresión de fastidio.

Por un momento recordé su sonrisa, el día que la conocí en la cocina de Géminis. Su aura cálida, alegre y dulce, tan lejana de esta mujer que estaba harta de luchar conmigo, que me había atacado con todas sus fuerzas.

Comencé a andar lateralmente, buscando un punto débil en su defensa, casi rodeándola, como haría un depredador. Ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo en sentido contrario al mío. Esto iba a ponerse bueno. Eva desapareció. Y reapareció a cincuenta centímetros de mí. Me tomó por el cuello y me estampó contra la arena, levantando una nube de polvo que aproveché para golpearla con ambas manos en sus oídos. Me soltó y moviéndome extremadamente rápido, parecí desaparecer, me perdió de vista. Lancé una patada a su cabeza que reventó la piel sobre su ceja.

Estuvimos danzando sobre la arena caliente un largo rato, enzarzadas en una sesión de sparring que no parecía tener fin y de la cual no ganábamos absolutamente nada más que la sangre de nuestra contrincante y mucho dolor. Ninguna de las dos iba a ceder. Ninguna de las dos iba a rendirse. Pero tampoco ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ganar definitivamente. Ambas sabíamos lo que eso implicaría.

Paramos para respirar. Limpié con mis nudillos sangre que me barbotaba del labio inferior. Ella limpiaba su ceja izquierda, que estaba sangrando, para que el líquido no afectara su visión. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Los ojos se me aguaron de lágrimas recordando cómo Eva se había hecho cargo de mí cuando había quedado inmóvil, lavándome, cuidándome, hablando sin cesar para distraerme. Dirigi mi mirada al suelo, a punto de rendirme. Si alguien se merecía una armadura, era Eva.

-"No te atrevas a deshonrarme"-gruñó estridente la voz de Eva en mi cabeza, enviándome también a través de su cosmo la emoción cruda que sentía, ira y dolor, arrepentimiento y ambición, y esperanza. También tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –"No me deshonres rindiéndote, pelea conmigo hasta el final, ¡dame lo que tengas, lo que Aioria y Kanon te enseñaron, no seas ridícula!

Sonreí agradeciéndole su bravata. Sentí mi corazón estallar de amor y agradecimiento por ella a pesar de que estábamos golpeándonos, y así se lo hice saber vía cosmo. Ella también sonrió, mostrándome todos los dientes. Una sonrisa feroz que me gustó y me atemorizó a partes iguales.

Volvimos a atacarnos sin previo aviso. Ya sabíamos que el Cosmo no nos serviría de nada. Ya nos habíamos atacado con el repertorio de nuestros maestros, habíamos visto las técnicas y no nos pillaríamos desprevenidas.

Aumenté mucho más mi cosmoenergía, dispuesta a jugármelo todo por el todo. Eva captó lo que yo iba a hacer, y empezó realizar una serie de movimientos con sus brazos que me recordaron a las poses que ejecutaban los practicantes de tiro al arco japonés, mientras yo miraba directamente al sol, tratando de extraer toda la energía que me fuera posible de los átomos de luz a mi alrededor, para formar un círculo con mis brazos. Esta sería la tormenta solar más potente que había lanzado en toda mi vida.

-¡SOLAR STORM!-grité.

-¡CENTAUR STAMPEDE!-gritó Eva, al unísono conmigo. Nuestros ataques pasaron rozándose uno al otro y antes de me me diera cuenta, la estampida de centauros de Eva me estaba pisoteando completa. Sentí un dolor más allá de lo imaginable, al parecer todos mis huesos quebrándose, y grité, en mis oídos los gritos de mi contrincante, al estar sintiendo el plasma del sol quemándola. Pensé que nos habíamos matado y empecé a llorar de angustia. Mi cuerpo se demoró una eternidad hasta caer al suelo, con un impacto que me sacó todo el aire, sentí el golpe sordo del cuerpo de Eva al estrellarse contra la arena. Volví a toser sangre. No podía moverme. Tenía que levantarme. Quien se levantara ganaría. Tenía que levantarme.

 _-"¡Vamos, Marah, levántate!"-_ gruñó Kanon en mi cabeza, seguido de Aioria, seguido de Afrodita de Piscis, lo cual me produjo un conato de risa.-"Levántate, ¡LEVÁNTATE!

Intenté incorporar la cabeza. Me fue imposible. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Respiré hondo y encendí mi cosmoenergía de nuevo. El dolor me estaba llevando a un estado de irracionalidad que abracé, era mi escape, mi salida, mi oportunidad. El nivel de mi cosmoenergía aumentó. Sentí el de Eva estallar también. Me incorporé sobre los codos, temblando, rodé sobre mi costado derecho para evitar lastimarme el brazo izquierdo, que parecía partido, al igual que las costillas de ése lado de mi cuerpo, y me incorporé sobre las rodillas. Ví que Eva también estaba incorporada sobre las rodillas. Y ambas, con el cosmo ardiendo más allá de nuestros límites, nos pusimos en pie al unísono y adoptamos de nuevo posiciones de combate.

Me dolía todo. Absolutamente todo. Estaba más que exhausta. Pero mi cosmoenergía no flaqueaba, seguía vivísima, los estallidos eléctricos sonando casi como miles de latigazos, la estática levantando partículas de polvo, piedras sueltas y mi cabello en el aire, lo mismo que Eva, que tenía toda su esplendorosa cabellera suelta y flotando alrededor de ella como si se encontrase bajo el agua.

Así que esto era el Séptimo Sentido. Y sabía qué sucedería. Yo usaría el _Photon Burst_ y ella, la técnica final que su maestro le hubiera enseñado, y en unos segundos, ambas estaríamos muertas. Sonreí de nuevo, casi feliz ante esa perspectiva, morir en un combate glorioso con mi hermana de armas por una armadura. ¿Quién podría desear una muerte mejor? Miles de puntos de luz se materializaron a su alrededor, esperando su señal para ser lanzados. Miles de partículas se arremolinaban en mis brazos, destellando, girando sobre mis puños, dispuestas para ser lanzadas a mi señal. Los latigazos de energía eléctrica y luz líquida pasaron a sonar como relámpagos bajo el agua, y la presión en mis brazos se estaba haciendo insoportable.

-"Gracias, Marah"-dijo la voz de Eva en mi cabeza.-"Te quiero".

-"Y yo a ti, gracias por todo. Me alegra que todo acabe aquí, contigo".-le dije también, via cosmo. La ví sonreír mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos.

-¡INFINITY BREAK!-gritó Eva.

-¡PHOTON BURST!-sollocé.

Algo muy extraño sucedió. Sentí el cosmo de la Diosa expandirse súbitamente y luego ambos ataques se disolvieron antes de llegar a su destino. Trastabillé antes de poder enfocar la vista en Ella. Estaba de pie y nos apuntaba con la Niké. Ella había terminado el encuentro. Me asusté infinitamente. Eso era malo. Muy malo. Seguramente ambas habíamos perdido el combate. Athena volvió a sentarse en su trono. Y nos sonrió.

El heraldo tocó el pífano. Shion se puso de pie tras una pequeña charla en susurros con la Diosa.

-¡Athena declara un justo empate en éste combate, y concede a ambas contrincantes la victoria! Eva aprendiz de Sagitario y Marah aprendiz de Leo, por favor, acérquense al palco.

Las piernas me fallaban. Ya que mi cosmoenergía se había apagado, mi cuerpo se negaba a avanzar un centímetro más, me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano caminar los metros que me separaban de Shion. Muy lenta y trabajosamente, lo logré. A mitad de camino, me encontré con Eva, que también tenía serias dificultades para desplazarse. Nos apoyamos una en la otra, sonriéndonos, llorando de felicidad. Una ovación estalló en el Coliseo. Caminamos juntas hasta el Palco, donde habían retirado la tela que cubría las cajas de Pandora. Shion descendió hasta la arena y nos pidió que encendiéramos de nuevo nuestras cosmoenergías. Casi sentí alivio al percibir aquel torrente de energía eléctrica recorriéndome. A mi lado, el aura de Eva también vibraba.

Dos cajas empezaron a moverse se elevaron en el aire, y se abrieron con un gran resplandor. Eva y yo nos vimos levitar a un medio metro del suelo, en una sinergia con nuestras armaduras. Yo lloraba de felicidad, casi sollozando. Mi armadura. Por fin.

Flotaba ante mí. Representaba la figura de una mujer poniéndose a sí misma una corona de altos y estrechos picos. Era de color plata viejo con detalles en amarillo tostado, era una armadura de líneas largas y delicadas, casi parecía joyería grande puesta sobre mi cuerpo. Era elegante y hermosa.

Me envolvió el cuerpo, resonando con mi cosmo. Los cubrebrazos se adhirieron a mis brazos, las grebas a mis pantorrillas. Mi armadura tenía un cinturón que me cubría la zona pélvica, y la pechera se adjuntó a mí, amoldándose a mis pechos. Noté que la protección de la pechera me llegaba hasta el cuello. Las hombreras de doble capa se pegaron a mis hombros, y finalmente, la tiara descendió sobre mi cabeza. Descendí al piso, todavía con mi cosmoenergía vibrando en armonía total con mi nueva armadura, me sentía llena de paz, de felicidad, aquel objeto era un ser vivo sobre mí, conectándose conmigo, susurrándome, confortándome. Me protegería a toda costa, me coronaría de gloria, si yo le servía a Athena con todo mi ser, lo supe dentro de mí, en mi corazón, y asumí que era la voz de la armadura, hablándome. No lo podía creer. Seguía llorando de felicidad. Miré a mi lado. Eva ya había descendido al suelo, su cuerpo cubierto por un hermoso ropaje azul metálico con detalles magenta. También tenía una tiara y protección en el pecho, hombros, brazos y piernas. Nos sonreímos, llorando, pletóricas de felicidad.

-¡Por empate en justa lid, Marah, ahora serás conocida como Marah, Santa de Plata de la Corona Boreal. Eva, tú serás conocida como Santa de Plata de la Flecha! Apréstense a prestar juramento a Nuestra Señora Athena.

Eva y yo nos arrodillamos en el suelo, poniendo nuestras manos derechas sobre nuestros corazones.

-Eva, Santa de plata de la Flecha, ¿juras proteger, luchar y defender a Athena, al planeta Tierra y a todos sus habitantes, grandes o pequeños, honrar a tus compañeros de Orden y obedecer las órdenes que Nuestra Señora en Su Sabiduría te dé, con tu vida, con tu sangre, tu corazón y tu cosmo? -dijo Shion, sonriéndonos complacido.

-¡Si, juro! ¡Lo juro, mi Señora Athena, la honraré y la defenderé con mi vida!-gritó Eva, sollozando, perdiendo un poco la compostura a causa de la emoción. No me imaginaba lo maravilloso que debía ser esto para ella, librarse por fin de la vida de servidumbre casi obligada siendo menos que una vestal en el Santuario por tantos años, ganándose un lugar en la orden, un lugar de respeto y admiración. Una Santa de Plata, el más alto rango en el que esta era habíamos llegado las mujeres en el Santuario de Athena. Una Santa de Plata, sólo en rango por debajo de las capitanas de la orden, Marin y Shaina. Sólo un rango por debajo de ser una Santa de Oro, una de las guerreras más poderosas de la Tierra, compañera de orden de la increíble Aimeé, embajadora y estratega del Santuario ante Atlantis.

Y ante ella, yo había empatado. Yo también había ganado una armadura. No me lo podía creer.

-Marah, Santa de plata de la Corona Boreal, ¿juras proteger, luchar y defender a Athena, al planeta Tierra y a todos sus habitantes, grandes o pequeños, honrar a tus compañeros de Orden y obedecer las órdenes que Nuestra Señora en Su Sabiduría te dé, con tu vida, con tu sangre, tu corazón y tu cosmo?

-¡Si, lo juro!-dije, intentando que mi voz sonara firme, fracasando estrepitosamente.-Juro que honraré, defenderé y daré hasta mi última gota de sangre si es necesaria por Athena y por su causa; juro que nunca traicionaré al hogar que he encontrado en su Santuario y la protección que su cosmo bendito me ha proporcionado.

Shion me observó intrigado. Esa última parte del juramento había sido invención mía.

-Pónganse en pie, Santas de Plata de la Orden de Athena. Pueden reunirse con sus Maestros.

Eva y yo abandonamos la arena en medio de una atronadora ovación del público. Jamás creí que esto me sucedería a mí. La armadura se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, como ropa, no me pesaba en lo absoluto, incluso me proporcionaba una sensación dulce y hermosa, como si un gato ronroneara feliz, ayudándome a no sentir dolor. Un par de vestales nos entregaron las respectivas cajas de nuestras armaduras, y casi saltando de contentas subimos los escalones hacia las gradas, gente que ni conocíamos palmeando nuestras espaldas. Vi a Aimeé llorar de felicidad y alivio sobre el hombro de Isaak de Kraken, que sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla. Aioria me tomó en brazos y me levantó del suelo, dándome un beso en cada mejilla y luego juntando su mejilla con la mía, moviéndola un poco, con los ojos cerrados, apretándome contra él, mientras decía:

-¡Yo sabía que lo lograrías, lo sabía, estoy orgulloso de ti! ¡Tan orgulloso! ¡Qué pelea! ¡Por todos los dioses, _mikró mou_ , qué pelea diste!

Mis pies se movían al compás de los movimientos de Aioria, que me voleaba, pletórico de dicha, de un lado para otro, como si yo fuera una muñeca. No tenía fuerza para evitarlo, tampoco, así que dejé que lo hiciera. A mi lado, ví cómo Eva había levantado a Aioros del suelo en un abrazo rompecostillas que él le estaba devolviendo con energía. Gran Gato me dejo en el suelo al fin, mirándome con orgullo e inflando pecho. Aldebarán me abrazó. Casi me mata. Kiki me abrazó. Mu me dio la mano caballerosamente, sonriendo. Milo de Escorpio me guiñó el ojo ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Saga, que también me dio la mano. Afrodita de Piscis me miró sonriendo desde su lugar, dos gradas más arriba de donde yo estaba y me miró de arriba abajo, asintiendo con la cabeza aprobatoriamente. Chloe de Cáncer me sonrió.

Kanon de Géminis me tomó en sus brazos y me besó. Le devolví el beso olvidando que estaba ensangrentada y sucia. Al parecer no le importó. Me lamió los labios ensangrentados enfebrecido e incluso sentí su virilidad hincharse entre nuestros cuerpos. Me deseaba. Y yo a él. Llena de adrenalina, podría habérmelo follado allí mismo, en el Coliseo, en los bajos de las gradas. Pero no haría eso con mi armadura puesta. No deshonraría mi lugar en la Orden ni a mi protectora de plata y oricalco. Nos separamos.

En sus ojos había una chispa de felicidad tal, de orgullo, admiración y amor por mí que jamás había visto. Me deslumbró y me conmovió que en esa mirada me transmitiera tantas cosas, él, que siempre estaba en guardia, jamás mostrando ninguna emoción, y que parecía siempre tan frío y descorazonado. Pensar que ese hombre sintiera cosas así por mí era un milagro. Decidí que ese sería el recuerdo de mi momento más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, me llevaría a la tumba el brillo de los ojos de Kanon, el orgullo de Aioria y su honor como maestro restaurado por siempre a toda prueba ante el Santuario, las lágrimas de felicidad y alivio de Aimeé, la sangre y la sonrisa de Eva y el Cosmo de Athena, que bendecirían el ropaje sagrado que las estrellas me habían concedido desde antes de mi nacimiento.


	28. The turning point

**XXVIII**

 **THE TURNING POINT**

Cuando llegué al Templo de Leo, acompañada de Aioria, Aioros y Eva, me encontré de frente con Agnés, la vestal, que al parecer había estado paseándose cual fiera enjaulada por el Hall. Se quedó mirándome impávida, impresionada, con los ojos algo desorbitados, una mano sobre el pecho como si hubiera estado a punto de infartarse. Le sonreí con timidez. Ella sonrió y se me acercó, me tomó la cara con ambas manos y me plantó un beso en la frente.

-Felicitaciones, Marah.-me dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo.-Estoy orgullosa. Qué bella armadura. Ahora eres toda una Santa de Athena.

La voz se le quebró y los ojos se le aguaron. Me enternecí. Jamás creí a Agnés capaz de semejantes muestras de afecto. Luego sin mirar a nadie, se fue a la cocina. Supuse que a esconderse, para que no vieran sus lágrimas.

Volteé a mirar a mis acompañantes. Aioros y Aioria sonreían. Eva parecía tener algún tipo de malestar, su rostro estaba pálido y algo desencajado. Yo tampoco me sentía del todo bien, a pesar de la armadura, tenía dolor en las costillas, en el abdomen (sentía el vómito venir), y en el brazo izquierdo, esos eran los más agudos, pues tenía otros pequeños dolores diseminados por todo el cuerpo, producto de los ataques de Eva. Ví que las partes de su ropa que no estaban cortadas y ensangrentadas, estaban quemadas, Su piel tenía algunas ampollas llenas de líquido que supuse que habían sido quemaduras causadas por mi ataque. Su herida en la ceja no había dejado de sangrar del todo. Me sentí tremendamente culpable. Me extrañó que durante el combate y en los momentos posteriores no la hubiera visto así de desmejorada.

Aioros también miró a su alumna, ahora Santa de plata de Sagitta, y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, encendiendo su cosmo. Suspiré. El cosmo de Aioros era muy parecido al de Aioria, vibraban con la misma nobleza y energía, pero el de Aioros era mucho más puro, más celestial. La energía vital de mi maestro era más combativa, agresiva. La armadura de Eva se desprendió de su cuerpo y se introdujo por su propia cuenta en la Caja que ella llevaba a la espalda. Y si no hubiera sido por Aioros, que la sostuvo a tiempo, Eva se habría derrengado en el suelo, exhausta. Sentí pánico. ¿Le habría hecho daño en serio? ¿Por qué estaba así?

-Vamos, a la cocina.-dijo Aioria. Atravesamos el Hall, Aioros cargando a su alumna, yo cojeando, hasta llegar al opistódomo. Al llegar a la cocina, Aioros descargó a Eva en una silla recostada contra la pared. Realmente se veía maltratada. La culpa me atenazó el estómago como un puño de hierro. Aioria me observaba, divertido.-Ordénale a tu armadura que regrese a su Caja.

Le obedecí. Encendí mi cosmo un poco y le pedí a la Armadura que me dejara. Ella obedeció sin chistar y se separó de mi cuerpo. Aioria y Aioros me miraron aprobadoramente y luego se miraron entre sí. Entrecerré los ojos con algo de rabia. Me di cuenta de que estaban esperando que la armadura no me obedeciera. Pero no les resultó. Corona Boreal era increíblemente dulce.

Apenas un par de segundos después de que dejó mi cuerpo, sentí un tremendo cansancio y mis dolores volvieron a mí en toda su horrorosa magnitud. Si Aioria no hubiera sido rápido, también me habría caído al suelo. Me puse muy pálida, muy mareada. Mi maestro me puso también en una silla y comencé a gimotear de dolor.

-Uh. Aioria. Mi brazo. Mis costillas.-gemí, viendo el tremendo moretón que tenía bajo el vendaje del brazo izquierdo. Agnés trajo unas tijeras y sin muchos miramientos cortó las vendas –lo que me causó más gemidos y casi gritos, tuve que apretar los dientes para no llorar-. Efectivamente tenía el brazo roto. Mi maestro estaba ocupándose de las heridas de Eva primero, que había perdido al fin el conocimiento.

-¿Está muy mal?-pregunté, olvidándome momentáneamente de mis propios dolores.

-Tan mal como podría estar después de semejante batalla. Podrían haberse matado si Nuestra Señora no hubiera puesto un alto al combate. Pero lo que realmente la puso así, fue Sagitta. Es una armadura temperamental. Requiere mucha energía. Tenerla puesta es como tensar un arco indefinidamente. Es la Flecha. –me contestó Aioros. No se me escapó el reproche, tampoco a Aioria, que lo miró fijamente un instante, antes de volver a curar con su cosmo las heridas de Eva. Lo miré haciéndole ojitos para que se apresurara y curara las mías también.

-Tú puedes curarte sola, Marah. Yo sé que sabes cómo.-refunfuño Aioria sin mirarme. Hice pucheros, con lagrimitas saliéndoseme de los ojos. Había soportado dolores peores pero estaba muy cansada y quería que él me ayudara.

-Maestro Aioros, ¿Podría usted…-empecé. Aioros se rió.

-No. Sólo Aioria entre todos nosotros desarrolló esa habilidad única, de sanar. Atributo de la estrella regente de Leo, que es el Sol.

Con una punzada de angustia, recordé que Apolo era el dios del Sol. Uno de los nombres dados a Apolo, era _Smintheos_ , el Portador de la Plaga, y que a su vez, podía curarla. Apolo _Iatrós_ , Apolo El Que Sana. Tentativamente, puse mi mano derecha sobre mi brazo izquierdo y casi grité de dolor.

Encendí mi cosmoenergía y cerré los ojos. En mi cerebro vi las capas de piel dañadas, los pequeños vasos capilares rotos que causaban el inmenso moretón, y luego ví, aunque no pudiera explicarme cómo, el radio y el cúbito, ambos con fracturas casi a la misma altura. Inspiré hondo y le ordené a los huesos que volvieran a sellarse, lo cual hicieron, tras un largo rato de tener mi cosmoenergía encendida. Repetí la operación con mis costillas en mi costado izquierdo. No había nada roto pero estaban muy magulladas. Abrí los ojos, exhausta, a punto de caerme de sueño. Eva seguía inconsciente pero Aioria ya se había ocupado de sus heridas y Aioros la tenía en brazos, llevando por ella la caja de pandora de Sagitta en su espalda. Se despidió de nosotros y subió a Sagitario. Agnés me ayudó a llegar hasta mi cama. Puse a buen recaudo, sobre mi escritorio, a Corona Boreal. Apenas toqué el colchón, sin siquiera cambiarme la ropa, que estaba sucia, ensangrentada y desgarrada, me dormí profundamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milo de Escorpio bailaba frente a un micrófono, envuelto en cuero negro y con el pelo muy cardado y con apariencia de que le habían puesto toneladas de hairspray. Tras él, Camus estaba a la batería, Mu al bajo y Shion en la guitarra eléctrica, y Saori y Hilda de Polaris daban saltos tratando de acercarse a ellos por encima de un muy serio Aldebarán. Aimeé y Eva hacían headbanging acompañadas de Shaka de Virgo, y a un lado, Shura de Capricornio intentaba evitar que Aioros y Aioria se molieran a puños. Parecía un concierto de metal muy extraño.

-¡Que no, te digo que Iron Maiden es mejor que Judas Priest!-gritaba Aioria enajenado, embutido en una chaqueta de cuero repleta de taches metálicos.

Me tapé los oídos. La música era ensordecedora. Quería escapar de allí. Cerré los ojos. Y cuando los abrí, estaba en una cueva. En _mi cueva_ en el desierto. Las paredes de roca amarillenta, tostada exudaban frescura. En realidad protegían del calor atroz que hacía afuera, por eso debía cuidarme de toda clase de bichos y alimañas que la rondaban, buscando refugio del inclemente sol. Reconocí las vasijas de arcilla en las que almacenaba agua, el pequeño horno de barro en que hacía mis alimentos, y la tela que separaba el área donde dormía y me vestía del área en que podía estar Algol de Perseus cuando venía a revisar que siguiera viva. El fuego ardía en la hoguera que siempre hacía cerca a la entrada de la cueva, para protegerme de los escorpiones y las serpientes, veía su resplandor llamándome. Caminé hacia él. Una noche estrellada me esperaba afuera. Y allí, sentado cerca al fuego, estaba Algol. Me extrañé de mi propia falta de pánico. Normalmente verlo me daba ira, miedo y repugnancia. Pero al observarlo, mirando al fuego y revolviendo las ascuas con un palito de madera verde, noté en su rostro una expresión que jamás había visto. Arrepentimiento, tristeza, dolor. Estaba vestido con las ropas con las que normalmente entrenaba en el desierto, una camisa de manga larga color caqui, unos pantalones verde oscuro, botas de cuero suave y un _shemagh_ a cuadros cafés y negros a modo de bufanda alrededor de su cuello, el largo pelo rubio oscuro recogido en una coleta.

Algol no era feo, lo noté por primera vez. Sus ojos azul claro reflejaban las llamas. Apenas percibió mi presencia se puso en pie. Retrocedí.

-No, por favor no te vayas. Estaba esperando que vinieras. –murmuró. Parecía realmente atormentado. Con desconfianza, me acerqué y me senté al lado opuesto de donde estaba él, sobre una roca.

-¿Esperando a que viniera?- le pregunté. No entendía nada. Sonrió, un poco molesto, tomando asiento de nuevo. Me miré a mí misma. Yo también vestía las ropas que normalmente vestía en el desierto, una camisa gris de manga larga, pantalones anchos de color café, botas de cuero suave de caña alta, un shemagh negro al cuello que usaba como pañolón para taparme la cabeza cuando estaba al sol y un cinturón de tela.

-Sigues siendo la misma tonta. Pues claro, a que vinieras. Yo no puedo volver, me freíste los sesos, ¿recuerdas?-me contestó él, con su habitual acidez. Al observarlo bien, me di cuenta de que su presencia no era tan prístina como la de mis padres o mi abuelo en mis sueños, sus contornos se difuminaban, como si lo estuviera viendo a través de un vidrio empañado, sus ropas estaban sucias, rotas, y su aspecto general era más bien mísero.-Por fin soy libre y puedo hablarte de…todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros. He tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar y pensarlo todo. Y la verdad, Hafsa, es que creo que me porté terriblemente contigo. No te culpo. Me merecía lo que sucedió.

Si no hubiera estado sentada me habría ido de nalgas al piso. Éste tenía que ser otro de mis delirios ocasionados por el cansancio. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y me pellizqué la piel de la cara, para intentar despertarme. No había caso. Algo me llamó la atención.

-¿Cómo que por fin eres libre, Algol? ¡Estás muerto! Por lo que sé, y por los crímenes que cometiste antes de morir, debes estar retorciéndote en las aguas de fuego del Estigia.-dije, con rabia

Algol me observaba, apretándose los dedos, algo nervioso.

-Pues verás, Hafsa. Los dioses del Averno juzgaron que mi comportamiento no había sido del todo mi culpa y sólo me dejaron…aquí. –se explicó él. Sentí la sangre subírseme a la cabeza. ¿Qué los dioses qué? No podía creerlo. Era inaudito. Ese hombre había engañado y matado personas. Me había ultrajado. Había hecho de mi vida un infierno. Me puse en pie dispuesta a salir de allí como fuera. –Me dejaron aquí, con la condición de que pidiera perdón a todas y cada una de las personas a las que hice daño. A ti te dejé para lo último. Tengo mucho que explicarte.

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ti, gusano infeliz!-exclamé hecha una ira, a punto de salir del círculo de luz proyectada por la hoguera. Una barrera sólida de tinieblas líquidas se adhirió a mi pecho y a mis brazos y luché para echarme hacia atrás. Al caer sobre la arena aún caliente, noté que algo parecido a una ilusión óptica pestañeó ante mí. Me llené de curiosidad. – ¿Algol, en dónde estamos?

Algol rodó los ojos con impaciencia. Quizá no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban.

-Estamos en los campos de asfódelos, en las riberas del Leteo. Los vivos y los muertos no deben compartir espacios, así que lo que tú ves y lo que yo veo es distinto. ¿Según tú, en dónde estamos?

-En _Rub al Jali_. Fuera de la cueva. Es de noche. Tienes hasta la ropa que te ponías en esa época.

Algol sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo que tú ves, es lo que tu cerebro registró en algún momento como el sitio donde tienes un buen recuerdo de esa persona. El mejor que tienes de esa persona. –explicó. Luego se rio con sorna.-Pues claro, lo mejor que podías tener de mi era cuando en las noches me salía de la cueva y te dejaba en paz. Fui un imbécil contigo.

De inmediato recordé otras ocasiones en que había visto a mis seres queridos ya fallecidos, especialmente a mi abuelo. Siempre en entornos que me eran familiares y donde yo había sido especialmente feliz. Eso lo explicaba todo.

-Cuando te conocí, inmediatamente me encapriché contigo. No podría ponerlo en otros términos. Tenerte era lo único en que pensaba. Tu rechazo me hería y me espoleaba a partes iguales. Y un día conocí a la deidad a la que perteneces. Apolo. Una aparición de luz y fuego. Me dominó por completo. Caí en la trampa de la Maldición que le impuso a tu familia. Mi obsesión contigo se volvió plena y completa. No te imaginas…Era locura…No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía pensar, porque tu estabas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, y mi lujuria, por todos los dioses, era insaciable. Estaba convencido de que mi hambre se acabaría contigo. Mi misión era alejarte del Santuario y de sus habitantes. Hacerte pensar que era un infierno. Así, pensaba, podría tenerte para mí. Poco sabía que nunca te tendría. Una vez te hubiera sacado de la protección de Athena, esa…cosa me habría matado para quedarse contigo. Ahora lo sé. Y estoy purgando mi alma del fuego que aún la consume. La maldición de un dios no te abandona ni cuando mueres. Admito toda mi culpa, admito que todo lo que te hice fue horrible y estuvo muy mal y pagaré por ello vagando entre niebla y fango el resto de la eternidad.

Lo miré con los ojos encharcados de ira luego de su explicación. Con él, con Apolo, con mi destino, con mi vida. Apolo había hecho que me manchara de la sangre de su marioneta. Era el colmo. Sentí náuseas. Recordé con intensidad el momento en que me ultrajó y la piel me ardió, me aferré convulsivamente los hombros, abrazándome a mí misma.

Algol se hincó de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Me perdonarás?-preguntó Algol, mirándome, tanteándome, directo al grano. La impertinencia de su pedido me chocó. Claro que no lo perdonaría. Nunca. No le contesté, pero la indignación que se apoderó de mi rostro fue respuesta suficiente. Algol sonrió.-Si, eso pensaba. De hecho creí que saltarías a patear mi trasero. O a freír mi cabeza. Hasta agradecería el contacto de tus manos en mi cara de nuevo, sólo por una vez. Es una tortura vagar con tus recuerdos eternamente pero no poder beber de las aguas del Leteo, ese es mi castigo.

-No es suficiente. Me dejaste cicatrizada para el resto de mi vida. Me desfiguraste el cuerpo y el alma. Me deshonraste.-le espeté, temblando de rabia, pero sin llorar. No dejaría que viera mis lágrimas.

Algol volvió a sonreír de nuevo. Era una sonrisa torturada y horrible. Se puso en pie y volvió a sentarse en su tronco al lado de la hoguera.

-Dile por favor a Denes que me alegra que sea el nuevo portador de Perseus, y que recuerde, él sabe de lo que le hablo, que Athena es una diosa, y también es una mujer. Me ha tomado muchísimo tiempo pensarlo, pero que tiene sentido. Dile que Medusa no tuvo la culpa de lo que le sucedió, y que Perseo no puede seguir persiguiéndola eternamente por un crimen que no cometió.

Me puse en pie. Yo también entendía el razonamiento de Algol y con gusto se lo transmitiría a Denes, junto con un par de tiestazos bien dados, cuando me diera la oportunidad de volver a hacerle morder el polvo.

-Se lo diré, Algol. Debo irme.-me puse en pie, dispuesta a lo que fuera para despertarme, no quería pasar más tiempo allí.

-Una cosa más, Marah.- me dijo, mirando directamente a las llamas. Luego me observó con verdadero dolor en el rostro. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Lo siento mucho.

Alguien me movió para que despertara. Ah si. Agnés.

-Debes empacar tus cosas, Marah. Pronto vendrá una vestal a enseñarte tu cabaña y entregarte las llaves. –me dijo la mujer, tendiéndome una taza de chocolate con leche caliente. Era la primera vez que me consentía con algo tan difícil de encontrar en el Santuario, chocolate. Muy típico de ella, hacerlo justo el día en que me iría para siempre de Leo.

-Gracias, Agnés.-dije, tomando la taza, tomando a la vez sus manos con las mías.-Muchísimas gracias por todo.- La vestal sonrió. Soltó la taza en mis manos y sus ojos negros brillaron con alegría genuina.

-Un honor servirte, chiquilla. Qué bueno que te irás. Estoy cansada de zarandearte media hora para que te despiertes todos los días.

Agnés me dejó en mi habitación mientras organicé mis cosas. Cuando todo estuvo listo, puse en mi espalda la Caja de Pandora, y en mis manos cargué mi maleta y mis libros atados con una cinta. Me asomé a la cocina, esperando ver a Aioria. Sólo me encontré con Agnés, limpiando.

-¿Aioria está despierto?-pregunté, desconcertada. Esperaba poder despedirme de él y agradecerle, si no fuera por él, no sería quien era, no estaría viva.

-El Santo de Leo no durmió.-contestó Agnés sin mirarme. Me sentí extrañada, un poco triste. Me tomó casi unos minutos entender por qué no había salido a despedirme, por qué no quería verme. No lo comprendía, no era como si me fuera del Santuario, sólo estaría a un par de kilómetros de él. Agnés volteó a verme y me miró casi con compasión porque yo seguía con cara de no saber qué estaba sucediendo.- Eso mismo hizo cuando te fuiste a Londres. Se encerró. No es un hombre de despedidas, linda.

La miré. Ella me observó interrogante.

-Agnés, necesito que me des un poco del incienso que usas para purificar la Armadura de Leo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-me preguntó, desconcertada.

-Despedirme.-le contesté con una sonrisa que me hizo chispear los ojos de emoción.

Un rato después, vestida con un sencillo quitón blanco y uno de los velos de Agnés sobre la cabeza, encendí mi cosmo, con un incensario de cadena en las manos, daba vueltas alrededor de la Armadura de Leo. Sándalo, resina de copal dorado, azafrán, romero, laurel y naranja llenaban el aire. La armadura resonó con la ofrenda de aromas, disipándose todas las energías y vibraciones pesadas. Su propia cosmoenergía vibraba, combativa y pura, como el rayo descendiendo desde las alturas, su rugido cada vez más alto y maravilloso.

Aioria se recostó contra una de las columnas de mármol naranja y oro a observarme con atención, el ceño fruncido y unas ojeras bastante moradas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó, hosco. Era la primera vez que me tomaba ese tipo de atribuciones. Siempre era Agnés quien purificaba la Armadura y el Hall. Seguramente había salido de su habitación atraído por mi cosmo.

-Agradecer a la Constelación de Leo que me haya tenido bajo su enseña todos estos años y me haya permitido crecer bajo su protección.-le expliqué. Él caminó hacia nosotros y se puso de pie frente a la Armadura. Encendió su cosmo y ambos resonaron, sus energías en armonía absoluta.–Maestro, ¿Me permite…?

Lo miré, cargada de intención. Él asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Dí siete vueltas a su alrededor con el incensario, las mismas que había dado alrededor de la Armadura. Los ojos se me aguaron. Le debía tanto a este hermoso hombre. Era mi padre, mi hermano, mi sangre. Mi maestro, por siempre. Puse el incensario en el suelo y me arrodillé sobre una rodilla ante él, inclinando por primera vez de buen grado mi cabeza ante mi maestro.

-Gracias, Aioria de Leo. Gracias por acogerme y enseñarme, gracias por entenderme y amarme. Sobre todo gracias por jamás perder la fé en mí. Te lo debo todo, Maestro. Aunque esté lejos o cerca, en la situación que sea, jamás olvidaré tus enseñanzas y mantendré en alto el honor que me enseñaste a tener. A riesgo de sonar en demasiada confianza, te siento como mi sangre, como mi hermano mayor, como mi padre. Lo que soy te lo debo.

Mi voz se quebró. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos al suelo.

Aioria me levantó del suelo y me estrechó en sus brazos. Me besó en la frente.

-Te quiero, Marah de Corona Boreal. Mi alumna, mi hija y mi hermana hoy y siempre. Esta siempre será tu Casa, mientras yo viva. En mí y en Agnés siempre tendrás un hogar.

Me soltó y me quitó el velo de la cabeza. Con su pulgar me limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Agnés se me acercó con una bolsita de tela bastante grande, que parecía llena de arena. Me la entregó. Olía a algo parecido a la mezcla de la Casa de Leo, pero era más dulce, más suave. Miel, incienso, lirios y flores amarillas.

-Lo acabo de preparar para ti. Es una mezcla especial para purificar y armonizar a Corona Boreal. La vestal que te llevará a tu cabaña ya te está esperando en la entrada. Siempre serás bienvenida, Marah. Te extrañaremos.

La abracé. Ella me besó dos veces en cada mejilla. Fui por mis maletas a mi habitación y abandoné mi casa, mi hogar, sin atreverme a mirar atrás para no salir corriendo a los brazos de Aioria, que se había quedado mirándome en la entrada del Templo, junto a los leones de mármol que yo tantas veces había limpiado.

La vestal esperó con una sonrisa de simpatía mientras yo me secaba las lágrimas y me calmaba, para que nadie me viera así.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me instalé en mi casita nueva, pintada de blanco por fuera, con ventanitas azul turquesa y tejas de barro rojo. Tenía una zona que parecía ser la habitación, con una cama con un colchón de paja, una mesita de noche y un armario, separada por una tapia del baño, con el retrete y la tina, esta última enclavada en el suelo y recubierta con mosaicos azules de diversos colores. El piso de la casita era de baldosa de cerámica roja; además tenía un pequeño poyo de piedra en lo que parecía ser la cocina, una mesita de madera con dos sillas, otro armario para los víveres y una gran ánfora de barro para el agua, que ahora estaba vacía. La vestal, una muchacha joven, me había entregado las llaves de la casita, una bolsa de tela con ropa de cama y sábanas limpias y nuevas, y una bolsa con dracmas que sería, de ahora en adelante, parte de mi pago mensual. Es decir, los santos, todos, sí recibían pago. Con el resto se quedaba la Fundación Graude y lo usarían según mis deseos.

Con mucha paciencia y esmero, limpié mi nuevo hogar, tendí la cama y fui varias veces por agua a la Fuente de Athena hasta llenar el ánfora de la cocina. Encendí un poco de carbón en la hornilla y lo puse en un bowl de cerámica roja.

Le ordené a Corona Boreal salir de su caja, lo cual hizo en un remolino de chispas amarillas. Se reensambló sobre la mesa de la cocina. Encendí mi cosmo y ella me contestó con un fogonazo de su energía dulce e impersonal. Puse un pellizco de la mezcla de incienso que había hecho Agnés para mí en el carbón sobre el bowl de cerámica y dí siete vueltas a la mesa con el bowl en las manos. La cabaña se llenó de un olor maravilloso que se sentía familiar, como algo muy mío que había olvidado. Eran exactamente todos los olores que me gustaban combinados en uno solo. Era ambrosía líquida. La armadura vibraba feliz, resonando con mi cosmo. Me dolió meterla en la caja de pandora una vez terminé de purificarla, pero no quería usarla más de lo necesario. De Aioria y Marin había aprendido que era mejor portarla cuando era necesario y entrenarse con ella en privado, conectándose con el alma de la misma de manera cósmica, fortaleciendo el vínculo meditando y estudiando.

Terminé de organizar mi ropa en el armario. Definitivamente yo no era para la vida austera. Llevaba menos de un día en mi nueva casa y ya estaba planeando cómo decorarla y hacerla mía. Me bañé en la pequeña tina y me puse ropa de entrenamiento.

Todavía era muy temprano. Al salir, noté que mi casita…estaba justo al lado de la casa de Shaina: me la encontré haciendo abdominales, colgada por las rodillas, cabeza abajo, de una barra horizontal de hierro soportada en dos columnas de acero.

- _Ciao, puttana stronza_.-me dijo al verme, riéndose. Alcé la ceja izquierda, muy molesta.

-Hola para ti también, Shaina. Por cierto, ahora que seremos vecinas, ¿podríamos tratar al menos de no agredirnos? Ayudaría a que todo funcionara de manera más suave.

Shaina hizo una pirueta y cayó limpiamente al suelo. Encendió su cosmo agresivamente y levantó su mano derecha en el aire, haciendo la garra que precedía a su ataque principal, la _Thunder Claw_. Noté, algo que nunca había notado antes, que su cosmoenergía y la mía manejaban la electricidad, pero obviamente eran muy distintas en cuanto a otras cualidades. La suya era más oscura, densa, pesada, sin embargo, no era un cosmo malvado, era meramente agresivo y, tal vez, triste, melancólico. El mío también era agresivo, pero carecía de esa pesadez, era más suelto, más líquido y _luminoso._ Los polos opuestos del espectro. Encendí mi cosmo también agresivamente. Estuvimos mirándonos, calculándonos durante unos instantes, ella mirándome de arriba abajo. Al final apagó su energía y sonrió, aviesa.

-Sin hostilidades, _allora_. Pero que entiendas que aquí la que manda soy yo, _cagna stronza_. Soy la más antigua, junto con Águila y Camaleón, entre las amazonas de Plata. Mis órdenes se obedecen. El que hayas sido "entrenada" por los Dorados no te hace de mejor categoría que ningún santo de plata, ¿entendido?

Me topé de golpe con la dura realidad de pertenecer a la Orden Plateada con esas palabras. Ya no era la protegida virtualmente intocable de Aioria de Leo. Ahora era Marah de Corona Boreal y tendría que defenderme por mi propia cuenta, y construir mi propio honor, mi propio nombre. Nombre que por cierto ya estaba manchado por los incidentes con Kanon, Algol y lo que había hecho en Londres. Sentí como si un camión me impactara. Y Shaina lo notó.

-Entiendo completamente, Shaina.-le contesté, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella en ademán de estrechar la suya. Ofiuco sonrió brevemente y de un manotazo quitó mi mano de enfrente. Respiré. Me enojaba terriblemente la descortesía. -Entiendo _. I will mind my own business. Please mind only yours._ _Am I clear?_

-Claro que sí, _ragazza_. No es mi asunto con quién te revuelques.

Y tras escuchar esas palabras le dí la espalda, cerré la puerta de mi cabaña y me fui a merodear por el Santuario. Ya muy entrada la noche, después de entrenar con Jabú de Unicornio e Ichi de Lobo en el Coliseo, volví, rendida y muerta de hambre, a mi cabaña. Y recordé con una punzada de rabia que no había ido a proveerme de comida a Rodorio y ya todo a ésa hora estaría cerrado. El sol ya se escondía en el horizonte y mi estómago gruñía. Me acosté en mi jergón de paja, mucho más duro a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y realmente extrañé Leo en ese momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- _Marah, el Patriarca te convoca a su presencia_ -dijo la voz cósmica de Aioria en mi cabeza. Me desperté de golpe y casi me caí de la cama. Me pasé las manos por la melena, que estaba hecha una masa de rizos sin peinar. Me limpié la cara y el mentón de babas imaginarias.

Aún estaba oscuro. El Patriarca tenía una afición por llamarme a su presencia en la madrugada. Seguro sabía que odiaba levantarme temprano.

- _¿Qué hice de malo ahora, Maestro?-_ le pregunté, todavía atontada por el sueño. Sentí la risa de Aioria a través de nuestra conexión cósmica.

- _No seas tonta, mikró, ahora eres una Santa de Plata, seguramente te asignará tu misión particular en el Santuario_.-me explicó. Era cierto. Todos los santos tenían una ocupación en particular, aparte de ser sólo guerreros. Algunos eran maestros, otros eran espías, otros eran diplomáticos…Me pregunté con horror qué me depararía el futuro. _-¿Marah? ¡Muévete, te necesita ya!_

Me deshice de mi estupor lo más rápido que pude, y con el estómago rugiendo de hambre, me bañé y vestí a toda velocidad, dejé mi cabaña sintiendo a Corona Boreal protestar por mi abandono. Afortunadamente mi casita quedaba cerca a una de las cuatro entradas que tenía la empalizada de la Villa de las Amazonas, que en tiempos antiguos, habían protegido la intimidad de las amazonas mientras entrenaban sin máscara. Amazonas con alumnos varones tenían que irse a vivir a las áreas comunes y prácticamente coserse la máscara al rostro. Ya llevaba un par de semanas viviendo por mi cuenta y no era tan malo, una vez me empecé a acostumbrar. Era bueno manejar mis horarios como yo quisiera.

A toda velocidad me encaminé hacia la Calzada Zodiacal. Kiki estaba barriendo la entrada de Aries, lo cual quería decir que Mu ya había despertado. Me sonrió y saludó con la mano, le devolví el saludo adentrándome en el Primer Templo mientras encendía mi cosmo. Un fogonazo del cosmo de Mu de Aries me devolvió el saludo, pero no lo ví en ningún lado. En Géminis, Kanon me dio un beso rápido y me dio una palmada en el trasero para que me apresurara al subir la escalinata, lo que provocó que quisiera hacer de todo, menos subir la maldita escalera. Lo miré con hambre. Me sorprendió momentáneamente mi falta de vergüenza, pero me debía algo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y lo necesitaba, _terriblemente_.

Kanon alzó las cejas ligeramente sorprendido. Cruzó los brazos y se mordió los labios, mirándome con un silencioso "vaya, vaya" que resonó entre nosotros. Luego una sonrisa, una mueca lobuna se instaló en su rostro. Si yo tenía hambre, lo suyo, de plano, era lujuria. Me sonrojé pero no cedí. Lo miré de arriba abajo provocativamente y le di la espalda, caminando lo más despacio que pude para salir de Géminis. Una vez fuera empecé a correr como si mi alma se la llevara el diablo. En Leo, Agnés me sirvió un vaso de jugo y una fruta picada, que comí de pie en la cocina para no desmayarme en el camino. Aioria estaba entrenando así que no lo molesté.

En tiempo récord llegué al Salón Patriarcal, con gotitas de sudor en la frente y las piernas algo temblorosas. Hice acopio de fuerza mientras esperaba a que los guardias me abrieran el pesado portón.

El Patriarca no estaba en la sala. Una vestal me señaló una puerta lateral a la derecha. Tras seguir por un pasillo, encontré una puerta abierta. Estaba en el despacho privado del Patriarca. Shion estaba ahí, sentado a una gran mesa de caoba de finas patas, tras él, un inmenso librero lleno de tomos encuadernados en cuero y antiguos pergaminos. Tomaba su desayuno.

-Su Santidad.-saludé, inclinando mi cabeza y pecho en una reverencia, aún en el umbral de la puerta. Shion tragó su bocado antes de contestarme.

-Pasa, pequeña. Toma asiento.-dijo, señalando una silla vacía ante él. Me levanté de mi reverencia, cerré la puerta y me senté. El Patriarca se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela tras tomar un sorbo de su té. Me observó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.-Te preguntarás para qué te he convocado. Seré directo. Quiero proponerte algo y darte tu misión en el Santuario, una para la cual considero que eres la indicada. Si no lo piensas así, lo entenderé y te asignaré otra. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, Su Santidad.-contesté, aturullada. Al parecer Shion tenía afán.

-Primero, mi propuesta. Como bien sabes, tienes un don para la profecía. En el Santuario tenemos nuestro propio oráculo, Star Hill. Te propongo que me acompañes en mis sesiones semanales para que así vayas aprendiendo los rudimentos del arte de la lectura de los cielos.

La mandíbula se me desencajó. ¿Aprendiz de nuevo? ¡Aprendiz de Shion!, ¡Aprendiz del Patriarca! El rostro creo que se me iluminó. Shion sonrió como respuesta a mi reacción.

-Claro que acepto, Su Santidad, es todo un honor.-le dije, aturullada. Shion posó sus manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos. Su túnica blanca destelló haciéndome un poco de daño en los ojos. No recordaba que la piel de Shion, sus ojos y su pelo, eran ligeramente iridiscentes, herencia innegable de su raza lemuriana. Con un pequeño sobresalto, recordé que Mu de Aries y Kiki también eran ligeramente brillantes, pero menos que Shion. Tal vez la edad y el poder tenían algo que ver. Me estaba distrayendo y divagando.

-Ahora, tu misión, como te podrás imaginar, será convertirte en el Oráculo del Santuario.

El corazón se me paró en seco. ¿Y la Maldición de Cassandra?

-Gran Patriarca, mucho de lo que veo-y puse un énfasis en ese verbo-…cuando lo comunico o entiendo de qué se trata, ya es demasiado tarde.-le expliqué.-Yo acepto, claro, pero, tengo mis dudas de que pueda serle útil al Santuario en esa ocupación.

Shion me observó un momento. Pareció tomar una decisión.

-No te preocupes por ello, Marah. Nos aseguraremos de que no suceda. Yo mismo te enseñaré. Empezaremos esta semana. Puedes retirarte, pequeña. No sobra advertirte que no debes contárselo a nadie, ¿no?

Me levanté del asiento con el corazón saltando de alegría contra mis costillas en el pecho, y le hice una sentida reverencia al Patriarca. Mi vida en el Santuario volvía a tener sentido y propósito. Casi salí saltando a la pata coja del despacho privado de Shion, que seguía sonriendo.

Y volví a Géminis, a cobrar mi deuda.

Kanon estaba leyendo y escribiendo en el escritorio de su habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí con seguro. Volteó a mirarme. Siguió en lo suyo. Ladeé la cabeza, intrigada. Caminé hacia él y acaricié sus hombros.

-¿Estás ocupado?-pregunté, con la voz ligeramente decepcionada. Su piel se sentía caliente y febril debajo de mis dedos. Firmó, cerró y selló la carta que estaba escribiendo. La apartó de mi vista. La miré con curiosidad. Kanon tomó mi mano y besó mis dedos. Luego mi muñeca, pensativo, callado. -¿Moromou?

Volteo a mirarme, sus ojos verdes ligeramente vacíos de expresión. Con su mano, tomó mi rostro y lo acarició. Luego sonrió de medio lado, me tomó por la nuca y me obligó a besarlo con fuerza. Se levantó de la silla, me levantó en brazos y me lanzó en la cama. Se quitó la camisa, haciendo que los músculos de su pecho, abdomen y brazos se mostraran todos ante mis desvalidos ojos. Se me aguó la boca.

Se acostó sobre mí. Sentí su virilidad entre mis piernas, ya totalmente despierta. Nos volteamos. Yo quedé sobre él. Me quitó la túnica y el leggings. De un tirón lancé mis zapatos al suelo. Ya estaba húmeda. Kanon, con afán, se abrió los pantalones, se sacó el miembro henchido de entre la ropa interior, y se limitó a correr hacia un lado mi braga, penetrándome de una embestida. Arqueé el cuerpo hacia atrás, sobrepasada por la sensación. Su miembro era demasiado grueso y mi cuerpo se tomaba aún su tiempo en aceptarlo.

Me dolió. Mucho. Siseé debido a la incomodidad. Eso lo excitó aún más. Parecía ausente, centrado sólo en su placer, moviéndose contra mi cuerpo. Y por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de gemelo. Con una oleada de pánico, pensé que este hombre que no me hacía el amor con cariño, era Saga.

Luché para quitarme de encima de él. Me tomó con fuerza por ambas muñecas.

-¿Qué pasa?-me gruñó, sin abrir los ojos, penetrándome despacio, lo cual me llenaba de una sensación contradictoria de placer y horror.

-¿Quién eres?-le susurré con la voz algo quebrada por el miedo. Kanon abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Su rostro se suavizó y me miró con algo de vergüenza y cariño.

-Lo siento, mi cielo. Estaba algo distraído. No fue mi intención asustarte.-me dijo. Me convencí de que era Kanon y me dejé llevar de sus caricias, sus besos y atenciones.

Fue un sexo maravilloso. Todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba. Mientras nos vestíamos, con disimulo, intenté mirar a quién iba dirigida la carta que lo había distraído tanto como para convertirlo en Kanon Dragón del Mar durante un rato. No hubo caso.

Con algo de tristeza, comprendí que yo ahora guardaba secretos, lo mismo que él. Y que eso siempre era un momento crucial en una relación. Yo confiaba en él, pero por órdenes del Patriarca no podía contarle nada a nadie. ¿Serían esas las mismas razones por las cuales él estaba escondiendo cosas de mí?

No se me escapó tampoco que eso, evidentemente, era la esencia de un ejército. Debíamos seguir órdenes. La lealtad no estaba para con nosotros mismos, sino para con Athena. Yo ahora era una Santa de Plata, con órdenes y responsabilidades. Y todo lo que eso implicaba.


End file.
